


Before the devil breaks me

by willowaus



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Family, Friendship, Minor Character Death, Secret Societies, Strangers to Lovers, but they're still witches, well some of them are mortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 210,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowaus/pseuds/willowaus
Summary: All Sabrina wants to do is enjoy the last few years with her mortal friends. Attend college, party a little too hard, and make endless memories with them. But when you're a Spellman nothing ever goes as planned, especially not when she meets her handsomely mischievous classmate, Nick Scratch, who introduces her to a side of witchcraft that she's never thought possible.When people start ending up murdered in ritual sacrifices on campus Sabrina knows she can't keep both of her worlds apart any longer. Especially when it seems each murder is a message for her.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 704
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t quite fall yet, but the taste of it was in the air. Lemonades and ice cream replaced by pumpkin spice and candy apples even if tank tops and short sleeves were still the go to for a few weeks longer. There weren’t any leaves falling but it wouldn’t be long before the trees would start to turn, the forest that surrounded the usual sleepy town of Greendale coming alive in ways that it didn’t seem to throughout the rest of the year. 

Sabrina Spellman basked in the changes, reveling in the beginnings of orange and black that were cropping up all over her hometown. She had always felt more in tune with this time of year, probably because of her birthday being just around the corner, but the darker nights and crisper days called to her like no other season quite did. 

She walked arm in arm with Roz along the campus promenade, the two of them giddy with excitement even as their stomachs turned a bit with apprehension. It was new beginnings all around for the two even if they were still in their hometown.

New apartment. New school. The two of them against the world. Small fish in a larger pond than the high school hierarchy that they had become accustomed to, even if several of the same players in that setting had followed them over to this new one.

“I’m off at two,” Sabrina started as they paused on the pathway, scooting toward the edge of it to let others pass by. So far she hadn’t recognized anyone else yet, which was a nice change of pace after knowing everyone in the school since her kindergarten days.

Roz made a face at that, remembering her own schedule. “I’m not finished until after 7--chem lab and then practice.”

Sabrina patted her shoulder, trying to be sympathetic. “My poor premed friend.”

“Tell me again why I decided to keep up with cheer along with everything else?” Roz shifted the messenger bag on her shoulder, trying to get it to be a bit more comfortable. Hopefully she’d learn that she didn’t need to cart all the books around for every class. 

“It came with that really nice scholarship for you,” Sabrina reminded. Money was always a great bonus.

“Paying my half of the rent.” Which was nice as it meant getting out of her parent’s house and away from their strict values. She loved them, but nightly sermons over dinner weighed on a person after a while.

“Want me to order Chinese for dinner?” Sabrina suggested.

It seemed like it might be needed after a long day of classes and cheerleading practice. She didn’t envy her friend any of that, pleased she hadn’t continued on with cheerleading as well. If Sabrina had her way, her afternoons would soon be filled by photographing college events and meeting ridiculous deadlines for the newspaper.

Roz nodded, mouthing a ‘bless you’. “I have a feeling I’m going to need it after today.” Even if everything was introductory. Best to plan for the worst and be pleasantly surprised. That was her motto and it had served her well so far.

“I’ll pick up ice cream on the way home too.” If Sabrina had learned anything, it was that ice cream was always a welcomed addition to any meal. Sabrina offered up a thumbs up to her friend before turning away, heading off on a side path toward the building she needed to head toward. 

She’d been on the campus several times before, but it was different when she was walking toward _her_ class, not heading off to pick up her cousin or trying to locate her aunt. These were the same steps her mother had walked down almost twenty-three years ago. If she veered to the right and headed back toward the small courtyard with the ridiculous statue of the town’s founding father surrounded by woodland creatures she’d find the place where her father had proposed to her mother. 

Her family history was intertwined in nearly every building, the Spellmans a staple of the institution since its founding, but it was that closeness to her mother, a chance to see the world a little more like she had that Sabrina wanted to embrace with open arms. Diana Sawyer might never have gotten the chance to graduate, but she’d had her fingers in so many pieces of the college life--from being an editor for the newspaper to sorority life--and Sabrina was determined to try them all.

She slowed her pace a little as she passed by the small, grassy knoll where legend said the founder of the college was buried. It wasn’t true. He had a headstone in the Church of Night’s graveyard several miles away, but that didn’t seem to stop the various legends that had cropped up around the sight or the various dares that were doled out to anyone trying to join on the fraternities or sororities on campus.

Sabrina sensed Ambrose approaching before she caught sight of him and stopped walking, letting him catch up to her. 

“If it isn’t my favorite cousin,” Ambrose commented, draping an arm across her shoulders to pull her into a side hug.

“I’m your only cousin.” She elbowed him lightly in the side, grinning as he grunted.

Ambrose hummed. “That we know of.” 

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the joke before pointing a finger at him. “That joke hasn’t been funny for years.” He caught hold of her finger, tugging for her to stay a bit longer and chat with him.

She didn’t particularly want to stop, knowing what he wanted to talk about and it was a topic she’d been working so hard to avoid. “Now. When am I picking you up tonight?” Ambrose rubbed his hands together and Sabrina almost felt bad that she was going to dash all of his hopes so easily.

“I’m not going.” She shrugged. It wasn’t a big deal. There was no need to make it a big deal.

Ambrose tsked, shaking his head. “Cousin.”

Sabrina gave a quick look around, making sure no one was within earshot of them. “I don’t want to be part of the Society of Night--which _ridiculous_ name. Like I don’t do enough with the Church of Night already anyway. And I already promised Aunt Zee that I’ll still attend Black Mass with her.” So no one could say she was shirking her witchy responsibilities. 

Ambrose murmured a small enchantment, further protecting their conversation from anyone who might still pass by. It was early enough in the morning that it was mostly freshmen out and about, the majority of who were heading toward the other buildings. “Being part of the Society is significantly different than being part of the church, Sabrina. Less old warlocks demanding what we do and more our generations enjoying the true beauty of being a witch.”

Sabrina crossed her arms. “So orgies.” Something she’d never wanted to partake in.

“Those do tend to crop up from time to time.” Which was always a bonus in his opinion.

She rolled her eyes again, unsurprised by his answer or enthusiasm. “These are my last years with my mortal friends, Ambrose. We both know when I finish college that my life is carved out for me. Former High Priest's daughter.” There was little say in the path that she was supposed to take and while she meant to throw caution to the wind and ignore every witch expectation, for now she wanted to focus on the time she had with her friends.

“That doesn't mean you can't be part of the Society.” It was ridiculous to think she couldn’t have both. Had she not managed to juggle her mortal and witch life while in high school? It would be far easier to do now without the separation of the schools. “You're a legacy, Sabrina. You don't even need to be initiated.”

That wasn’t the point. Obviously she needed to try a different tactic with him. “My mom went to this school. I'm taking classes she took. They met here. I just want to focus on that, a chance to get to know her better. It's not like I can talk to her side of the family since they're all dead.”

Ambrose knew there was no reasoning against that. Her parents had always been a sore spot for his cousin. Especially her mother. They were able to fill in so much about her father for her, but Diana was an enigma that wasn’t as easily unwrapped. “I just don't think you should be closing doors on other opportunities you have here, cousin.”

Sabrina scrunched her nose. “I think I'll be okay missing out on witch orgies.” She took a step back, knowing she needed to start heading toward class again. “Also the Academy was a breath of fresh air last year without the Weird Sisters. Why would I willingly join something that they're knee deep in?”

Ambrose frowned at that. “You can’t keep running from your heritage.”

“I’m not. It's just not all I am, is all.” If she kept telling herself that then maybe even she’d believe it. “I have to go, Ambrose. I’m not going to be late to my first class.” She grinned at him, giving a little wave, ignoring his sigh as she turned and headed off. 

“You wouldn’t be late if you simply used your gifts to get there, cousin,” Ambrose called out after her before breaking the charm, moving toward his own class.

He was wrong. She wasn’t running away from her heritage, she was just trying to embrace the other part of her that she knew she’d need to give up soon enough. 

They’d had a talk once before her Dark Baptism, when he’d told her how a veil would drop rather quickly, between her and the mortal world, cutting her off from it. A sort of self-preservation from the pain and heartache that came with time seeming to slow to a crawl for witches while it continued to speed on by for the mortal world.

She hadn’t felt it until the past summer and the realization that it was happening had her heart breaking, desperate to slow it down for a little longer, wanting to spend these last few years with her friends before they inevitably drifted apart. The witch world could wait. She had hundreds of years ahead to experience it, but only a handful more to share with her friends.

* * *

It wasn’t the first time Sabrina had been in one of the university’s classrooms. She’d attended several when she was younger, legs dangling from one of the seats as she’d colored away in a book while Zelda had lectured about pagan history, waiting quietly until Hilda could pick her up. There was a newness to them now and it wasn’t simply that the chalkboards had been changed out for newer technology or that the seats had been upgraded from the swivel desks that she’d had too much fun making squeak until Zelda eyed her to stop. 

She slid into a front row seat, not wanting to deal with the stickiness that the other rows seemed to have on their floors no matter how often they were washed, setting out her notebook and pen before pulling out a book to read until class started. Ten minutes. Not too early, but no chance of being late either. That happy medium that allowed her a few moments to gather her thoughts and calm her nerves.

“Transfer?” 

It took Sabrina a second to realize the boy who had slid into the seat next to hers was talking to her. “Freshman.”

He made a little sound of approval and she looked over at that, taking in the dark coiffed hair and brown eyes. 

“And already taking second level classes,” he sounded impressed, and the way his lips lifted up into a smile, eyebrows quirking appreciatively he seemed to be the picture perfect definition of ‘devilishly handsome’. She was pretty sure she’d seen that exact same look on the cover of one of her Aunt Hilda’s romance novels. The charcoal color palette that seemed to be his clothing choices only added to that image. 

_Back away, Spellman_ , Sabrina mentally warned herself even as she shrugged, unable to stop herself from smiling back. “I worked hard in high school.”

“Why the interest in different myths from around the world?” he asked as he shifted on the seat, trying to face her better for the conversation.

Sabrina arched a brow at that. “Are you conducting a survey?” 

He glanced around, motioning toward the others trickling in, most of them breaking off into little pairs or groups to sit together in the lecture hall. “A quick look around tells me that most of the people in this class are here thinking it's an easy grade to fulfil an elective requirement. Which joke’s on them because Professor Wardwell doesn’t mess around. She knows her stuff and expects you to know it by the end.”

She also told the best stories but Sabrina had a feeling it was probably best not to bring up how she already knew the woman. Her classmate reached over and tapped the book she’d opened to read. “But you’re looking through a copy of ‘Metamorphoses’ which isn’t required reading but still pertains to the course.”

And he was someone who knew his classics. Damn. Despite her internal warnings her interest was definitely piqued. “I like to be thorough in my research.”

“I’m sure you do.” He leaned forward, grinning again. “I didn’t catch your name.” 

Sabrina reciprocated the lean. “I didn’t throw it.” 

She pulled back as Professor Wardwell entered, pleased to have gotten the last word in their conversation as class started. It was standard introductions, a walk through the syllabus, reminders of dates when things were due and when there exams would be, the absence and sick policy, fairly mundane until the ending.

Professor Wardwell clicked off the smartboard, ending her presentation. “For Thursday come ready to discuss what you believe are the differences and similarities between myths and religions?” She surveyed the group, noting the confused looks directed toward her at the question, before taking note again of the two students in the front row. “That’s it for today. Enjoy your early release.”

Pushing her glasses back into place, she headed over to them as soon as the others started packing their things. “Sabrina, so lovely to see you in this setting. I was wondering what classes you would decide to take. How are your aunts? And Nicholas, how was your summer? Uneventful, I hope.”

“Nothing of notice though I did manage to record some new myths from the Balkan region,” Nick informed her.

“Aunt Hilda says she’s going to send you some blueberry scones this week. She’s trying to get through the last batch before freezing the rest for winter,” Sabrina added as she placed her book on top of her notebook.

“Splendid. Her blueberry ones are the best.” She turned her attention toward Nick. “I expect to hear about those later in the week, hmm?”

Nick nodded as she walked away before turning his attention back to Sabrina. “So Sabrina.”

“Nicholas.” She countered, enjoying the way he scrunched his nose at the name.

“Nick. Please.” He held out his hand and she reached over to give it a friendly shake. “Nick Scratch.”

“Sabrina Spellman.” Sabrina winced as she saw the recognition of her name--considering the library was named after her father it shouldn’t have been too surprising, but it still weirded her out when she wasn’t involved in witch business. Even then it wasn’t always a good thing, depending on how the other witch or warlock regarded the man.

“Spellman,” Nick commented as she let go of his hand. “As in Edward Spellman’s daughter, former dean of Greendale University?”

“That would be me. So you recorded myths over your summer break?” Sabrina hoped that would be enough to steer the conversation away from her parentage. 

“I was traveling through Eastern Europe and managed to record some oral retellings of different myths and legends in the region,” Nick told her, a million questions fluttering into Sabrina’s head, knowing she needed to squash at least fifty percent of them since she wasn’t supposed to treat mythological creatures as real around mortals. “For my future thesis idea.”

“When you say new, do you mean about new creatures and figures or different stories based on the ones already out there?” Sabrina settled for asking, her interest too piqued to stifle them any longer. “I know it's harder with anything from that area because anything that was written down was destroyed once Rome expanded and Christianity’s roots dug into the land.”

“A little of both,” Nick started before going into detail about a few of the people he’d talked to.

Sabrina had already thought he was handsome, but the way his expression seemed to light up at her genuine interest, the eagerness to discuss that she heard in his voice as he answered her, had Sabrina biting her lip, her stomach fluttering a little with anticipation. Their classmates had already left, new students beginning to file in as her phone beeped, a reminder that she needed to head to her next class. 

“And I have Latin.” She quickly stuffed her things into her bag before rising, Nick doing the same. “See you on Thursday.”

She headed up the stairs before he could answer, ignoring the way her heart thumped in her chest, the beginnings of a crush stirring inside of her. 

She needed to stifle it. The last thing she needed to do was add anyone else to her circle of people. Not when she was well aware she was going to need to give them all up in a handful of years. It was enough to know she had to do that with Roz, Theo and Harvey. Sabrina didn’t want to add anymore heartache to her calendar. 

Better to focus on what she did have already.

* * *

Her phone rang and Sabrina nearly ignored it, expecting to see her cousin’s name on the screen, one last ditch effort to get her to join him that evening, but it was Theo’s name. “How is my favorite chicken?” Sabrina answered in way of greeting, shifting the bag with the carton of ice cream and other snacks to her other hand.

“Bessie is doing just fine. Still off the chopping block for dinner,” Theo assured her.

Tsk tsk tsk. “You can’t eat Bessie.”

Theo laughed. “We eat all of the chickens at some point, Brina.”

Sabrina sighed dramatically before laughing, listening as Theo continued, chatting about his day and asking how hers had gone. It had been weird not all going together like they had in high school. No meeting up in the cafeteria for lunch or even at Dr. Cerberus’s as they liked to do over the summer months. 

“Wait, how did the cow even get into the house?” Sabrina asked, wanting to make sure she’d heard that correctly. 

Her pace slowed as the hairs on the back of her neck rose, a sense of foreboding filling her. She glanced around, trying to figure out where it was coming from, what was causing the sudden change in the atmosphere around her. Every internal alarm was going off inside of her and she murmured a quick protection spell as she shifted her bag again, listening to Theo talk while she pulled out her keys. 

“I’m going to call you back, Theo.” 

She couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary as she headed down the sidewalk, taking in the others passing by, before she glanced toward the forest’s edge. Still nothing. The sensation that she was being watched wouldn’t dissipate and Sabrina slowed her steps some more, muttering a tracking spell, determined to figure out who it was and why they were bothering her. 

The wind shifted, drawing her along the path opposite her way home and toward the woods. She followed the breeze leading her along the pathway, raising a hand to send a little ball of light ahead to light the way. There weren’t any footprints but she knew she was leaving some on the wet ground, no sign of anyone having been through this area but the wind kept pulling her forward, urging her on.

It was then that Sabrina realized she wasn’t hearing the usual sounds of the forest. No birds in the trees, no animals scurrying about, not even the wind rustling the leaves. Everything had gone completely silent. She was pretty sure this was the part where the main character got attacked in most horror movies. Joke was on whoever was causing this though if they thought they would get an upper hand on her.

She dropped her purse and the bag, ready to unleash magic.

“ _Sabrina_.”

She turned at the sound of her name echoing in the woods, trying to locate which direction it had come from. She didn’t know the voice, didn’t recognize it at all, and couldn’t quite say if it was male or female. She opened her mouth to call out, to demand to know who was there when her familiar came barreling through the woods, hissing into the darkness. He skidded to a stop in front of her, back hunched as if ready to attack. 

“With this flame I light my way, be my eyes and show me my prey,” Sabrina murmured, another ball of light moving out of her hands to circle through the air around her. It darted back and forth and Sabrina watched it move, ready to spring after it toward whoever had called her name. 

Five figures stepped out of the shadows, all of them donning red cloaks and masks made of animal bone. Sabrina let the light fizzle out, glaring at the lot of them. “Sister Spellman.” That was Prudence’s voice. 

“I already said no, thanks.” Salem hissed at the figures. 

“And unlike your cousin we do not accept that as your answer.” Agatha. She was pretty certain of that. 

“There are consequences for a witch trying to make it on her own.” Was that Elspeth? Had they really dragged that girl into this ridiculousness?

Sabrina rolled her eyes. “I’m not making it on my own. I’m still part of the Church of Night. I just don’t want to join in on your games.”

Pain reverberated through Sabrina’s body as they all raised their hands, working their spell on her. She stumbled forward, falling to her knees and grabbing at her head, shutting her eyes tightly. Salem bared his teeth, ready to attack, but there was no need. Sabrina pushed through the pain, sending it rippling back at the lot of them, igniting the bottom of their robes on fire. 

The power she’d sent out had pushed them backward, causing them to scramble to put the flames out, their masks falling to the ground. The Weird Sisters, Elspeth and Mevlin. Of course. Though the latter two were a little more surprising. She’d thought they were friends. Technically she’d even left things on a fairly neutral level with the Sisters after they had left for the university last year. 

Blackwood. He had to be the reason they had even bothered to do this. 

“Next time I’ll let them take you,” Sabrina snapped, scooping up Salem and her bags as she extinguished the flames. “And the masks were really unnecessary. I know all of your voices.”

She headed out of the forest, cursing each of their names. Her new shoes had gotten needlessly muddied and she was pretty sure the ice cream was ruined.

“That went well,” Dorcas muttered, trying to brush the mud off of her mask.

“If she doesn’t want in, then what’s the big deal anyway?” Melvin added, his robe thoroughly caked in it. “There wasn’t this kind of fuss when the Pritchet girl didn’t join last year.” 

“You heard what Father Blackwood said,” Prudence reminded him, glaring at the lot as she rose. Only Sabrina would be this needlessly stubborn about something that was for her own good. “We’ll just need to try other tactics.”

Because she wasn’t going to disappoint her father. Not again.


	2. Chapter 2

_  
_

Part of getting her aunts to agree to her moving out of the mortuary for her college years was twice weekly dinners with the two of them scheduled during the week and one breakfast with Zelda in her office at the school. Sabrina didn’t mind the dinners, Hilda was a great buffer in most conversations, but she was well aware that she was on her own during the breakfast meetings. As much as she loved her Aunt Zee, having to deal with pointed conversations at seven in the morning was never going to be something Sabrina would look forward to.

Especially not with her aunt beckoning her to sit down at the small table set up near the window, the fixings for an English breakfast spread out for the two. At least she was getting some of Hilda’s cooking to go along with another conversation she knew she wasn’t going to particularly like.

“You’ve been keeping up with your spellwork?” Zelda asked as she poured hot water into a cup.

“Yes, auntie.” Sabrina added a little sugar to her own cup before picking up the toast to butter. 

“Living with a mortal...it will be a little more difficult to find time to do it,” Zelda continued but Sabrina didn’t rise to the bait, holding her tongue as she picked up her cup, blowing on the tea. “I hear you haven't joined.”

It had to be Ambrose and his big, fat mouth; Sabrina doubted that Prudence would have brought up attacking her in the woods. She needed to hex him later. “I know what I'm doing.”

Zelda scoffed as she lit her cigarette, leaning back against her chair. “You're eighteen. You have no idea what you're doing.” Sabrina knew it wouldn’t have mattered if she was twenty-seven, her aunt would still see her as a baby witch. She’d probably feel the same when she was over a hundred. “We should have held you back a year. It would have solved so many issues.”

“Aunt Zee,” Sabrina admonished, shaking her head at her.

“Well it would have.” She flicked ashes into the tray before taking another long drag.

“You're just saying that because I wouldn't have been in the same kindergarten as my friends.” Which was a ridiculous idea. Sabrina rolled her eyes at the very thought of it.

“I saw the class that came afterward.” Not an interesting one in that bunch. “You wouldn't have gotten as attached.”

Sabrina pressed her lips together at that. “You like my friends.”

“Like I enjoy a good pair of shoes.” Zelda picked up the cup of tea, taking a sip before locking her gaze with Sabrina’s. “I still know when it's time to get rid of them because they have served their function.”

That brought out a sigh, her appetite leaving her completely. Apparently not even Hilda’s cooking could save this conversation. “They're not shoes. They're people.”

“They're mortals, Sabrina.” Zelda stubbed out the cigarette. “You're not fifteen anymore. You've been on this path long enough to know it doesn't work out.”

“My parents,” Sabrina started but Zelda held up a hand, cutting her off.

“Were foolish. In love, yes. But foolish.” Zelda glanced over at the black and white photograph that hung of Edward and Diana Spellman, her gaze softening for a moment before she looked back at her niece. “And you know that they were. After all you did break up with the Kinkle boy because you understood the difference in our minds.”

“I'm mortal too,” Sabrina reminded, though she knew it was a hollow excuse. She’d signed the Book of the Beast. She’d chosen the path she would follow over a year ago.

“You're a Spellman. You're a witch. Maybe try to embrace that side of you while you continue with this little experiment.” Zelda nodded toward the girl’s plate. “Eat.”

“It's not an experiment.” Sabrina pushed around at the eggs with her fork.

Zelda waved a hand. “Whatever you want to call it.” 

“My life.” Because that’s what it was.

Zelda snorted, reaching over to pat Sabrina’s hand. “This isn't even an interlude.” 

“You're doing great with the prep talk this morning.” Sabrina pulled away from the touch, sinking back against the chair. Not caring for a moment that she looked like the petulant child that her aunt was treating her as. “I'll be sure to gear up for these every time we meet for breakfast.”

Zelda arched a brow at that. “Would you rather I lie?”

“No.” Anything but that. She reluctantly started to eat as Zelda urged her to do so, thankful that the conversation shifted toward how classes were going so far. Even if her brain wouldn’t stop replaying the rest of the conversation in her mind for hours to come.

“You know I tell you these things to look out for you,” Zelda told her once their plates were nearly empty.

Sabrina looked up at the ceiling, sighing as she muttered. “Hell forbid I should make my own mistakes.”

“The wisdom of your elders is there so you do not need to make the same mistakes that we did,” Zelda reminded as she topped up her tea.

“But I’m not you and I’m not Aunt Hilda or Ambrose or even my dad,” Sabrina pointed out, leaning forward, wanting her aunt to understand. “I’m me, Aunt Zee. Witch _and_ mortal. Which is why you had me go to public school with mortals first and not the witch academy until my Dark Baptism.”

Zelda frowned. “Yes, it was a terrible decision that I regret every day.”

“You do not.” Sabrina rolled her eyes at her aunt’s stubbornness. “Just like you don’t hate that I worked very hard to upend everything Father Blackwood instituted at the Academy once I went to it.”

Sabrina knew she’d won that conversation from the mixed look of sterness and adoration. That her aunt directed at her. “Eat your breakfast. You’ll be late for class.”

* * *

“Is it as glamorous as you thought it would be?” Theo asked as he took a seat with Sabrina on the bleachers. 

They waved as Roz caught sight of them, giving her thumbs up as she continued on with practice with the rest of the cheerleaders. There were a handful of others that they had attended highschool with in the crowd, even a few they knew from games with their main rivals from Riverdale, but the majority were strangers. 

The anonymity was kind of nice after knowing everyone’s name since kindergarten. 

“I mean, I’ve been walking these grounds since I could crawl, but it's been pretty good so far.” Sabrina leaned back against the bleacher seat, pushing her sunglasses into place. “How’s your dad doing?”

“Better. The doctor says he should be able to put weight on his leg soon. Then it's just physical therapy and building up his strength again.” Theo leaned forward, lifting his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. “But we hired some help too. So that’s really helping with everything.”

Sabrina nodded. She knew her friend felt a little guilty about being angry that he was missing out on starting like the rest of them had because of his dad’s accident over the summer, deferring for the semester to help him out with the family farm. “Think you’ll be able to do spring semester still?” 

Theo glanced over at her before leaning back as she was. “That’s the plan. But the school is holding my spot for next year too if I can’t because of everything.”

“Are you using the cream my aunt made?” Hilda had said it would help speed along the healing.

“Yeah, I’m supposed to drop off some eggs tomorrow as a thanks.” He was going to be picky on which ones to bring over. Only the best for the Spellmans. Especially since Hilda usually exchanged a few cookies over the fact that he hand delivered the lot.

“Aunt Hilda says you guys do have the best eggs in town.” Sabrina knocked her elbow into Theo’s.

Theo knocked back. “Courtesy of Bessie.”

Sabrina breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief. “Safe for another month or so.”

Theo’s laugh was a balm against her aunt’s words from earlier, soothing the ache that had begun surfacing in Sabrina’s bones. This was her life, this was her time with her friends and she meant to cherish every single moment of it. Ambrose was wrong, the little things weren’t trivial, they were important. They meant everything to Sabrina.

“Didn’t know they were letting losers who don’t go here get on campus,” Billy Marlin started and Sabrina and Theo glanced over in his direction, unsurprised that he was talking to Theo. His usual trio of goons were with him, laughing at his words and high fiving one another.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes, lowering her sunglasses for a moment to get a better look at him. _Hurtful words equal painful trials. Make the path as slick as oil_. “Ignore them,” she murmured to Theo as she sat up, pleased when the other boy tripped over his own laces, skidding along the bottom row of bleachers, everyone else sitting in the rows laughing at his clumsiness. 

Her phone vibrated on the bench beside her, letting her know she needed to get going. “I have to head to the newspaper office for this interview.”

“You’re a shoe-in,” Theo told her, grinning.

“I don’t know about that,” Sabrina laughed, working to push down her nervousness. “Have fun with Roz.”

Theo nodded goodbye to her and Sabrina gathered her bag, steadfastly trying to ignore the look she knew she was getting from the football field. She couldn’t help but glance over as she headed down the stairs, catching Prudence’s arched brow and smug little smile, knowing the other had seen what she’d done. It was the look of approval that had Sabrina scowling as she headed off. 

She was never going to hear the end of it at Black Mass.

* * *

“I’m here for the photographer position. I’ve got an interview at--” The guy at the front desk jutted his thumb back, directing her to head inside before hurriedly typing away on his phone again.

Sabrina did as directed, walking inside of the office, noting that while most of the desks had some items on them there wasn’t anyone actually in the area, except for all the way at the back desk, in the middle of a phone call. 

She swallowed when he swiveled in the chair, allowing her to get a better look at him, lips pressing together as she recognized him.

Nick Scratch.

Of course it was him. 

She walked a little closer, waiting for him to finish the call before getting into his sightline. “You’re the editor in chief?” 

“Sabrina.” Nick rose, clearly not having expected her, but he grinned, not about to look a gift horse in the mouth at her presence. “You’re the one interested in the photographer position?”

“That would be me.” Sabrina nodded.

“Do you have your camera on you?” he asked as he headed around his desk.

She lifted up her bag. “Always.”

“Good. We’re going to do a working interview then,” Nick informed her, his exasperation clear as he grabbed his phone. “The guy who was supposed to photograph the student club bazaar called out and I need those photos for the paper coming out tomorrow.” He paused, realizing that he hadn’t asked if she was available for that. “That work for you?”

“Lead the way,” she replied, motioning for him to show her where to go.

Nick’s grin grew before heading toward the exit, Sabrina following along at his side. He held the door open for her as he gave her the rundown. “Larry is writing the article for this one. It’ll be brief, just a rundown of the clubs being offered, link to the webpage that has links to the various club details. But we need something eye-catching to help get the hits.”

Sabrina nodded, scenarios for a few pictures to shoot already running through her head. “And that’s where the photos come in.” She’d need to calculate for the setting sun, pleased she’d remembered to pack another set of lenses in case she wanted to go for a more wide angled shot.

It was a fairly easy gig, Nick pointing out different organizations to her as she paused in various places, snapping photos of the booths, various people signing up for organizations, and some of the more elaborate gimmicks being used to try and draw the freshmen into the different organizations. Sabrina handed over her camera for Nick to scroll through, listening to him comment on various photos as he got her to share them to his email. 

“This mean I got the job?”

“Yes.” He paused walking to hand the camera back to her. “You know there’s no money involved, right?”

Sabrina nodded, shutting off the camera and carefully stowing it into her bag. “Just a nice line on my future resume.” 

They rounded the path and Sabrina realized they had ventured into the small courtyard that housed the Founding Fathers statue. “I can upload photos with better resolution to your computer once we get back to the office,” Sabrina told him. The wifi transfer feature was nice but she’d learned it wasn’t always as reliable as good old fashioned usb connection to a computer. 

“That’d be great.” Nick nodded toward her bag. “Why photography?”

“My parents were both pretty prolific writers,” Sabrina explained, especially her father but her mother had kept meticulous journals as well during her brief tenure on Earth. “And while I like writing--prefer reading--I found that I like capturing moments in photographs more than how they used to do it.” All she had left were photographs of them and while she could learn bits of them from their writings, Sabrina had always thought the photographs captured their souls better for her. “Little snapshots of a moment.”

“Pieces frozen in time,” Nick offered up, watching her nod in agreement. He opened his mouth to continue, steps faltering as they got in front of the founding father statue. 

The marble head had been hacked off, laying in front of the statue in the center of a blood red pentagram drawn on the ground in front of it. A young deer’s carcass was propped up against the statue, its entrails lined the pentagram, while _cave falsa credentes_ was drawn in red against the statue’s base. She had a feeling the red was the deer’s blood.

“Unholy shit,” Nick breathed out at the same time and Sabrina found herself agreeing with the sentiment before her eyes widened as his words registered in her brain.

No one but a witch or a warlock would have used that sort of phrase. It just wasn’t something any mortal would even think to say. 

She took a step back from him. He didn’t notice her movement, his attention on the mess before them. How had she not noticed that he was a warlock? She wracked her brain, going over their previous conversations. Had she missed something? He’d known her dad’s name but considering they brought up the late Edward Spellman and his accomplishments in all of the freshman orientations she hadn’t thought much of that. 

Nick looked up at her, his expression serious, none of the earlier mirth to it. There was a piece of paper underneath the head. “We need to call your aunt.”

Right. She fished her phone out of her bag. “Call Aunt Zee,” she directed the phone as she watched Nick observe the head, trying to figure out what he was looking at, spotting the paper after a few seconds.

“Sabrina?” her aunt greeted her. 

“You need to get over to the Founding Fathers statue now. Something’s happened.” Thankfully it didn’t seem her aunt needed more convincing than that, muttering a ‘be right there’ before hanging up. Sabrina watched Nick tilt the head back, pulling at the paper.

As soon as Nick managed to get the paper from underneath the head the pentagram burst into flames, causing the two to jump back. He threw up a protection spell, keeping the two of them from catching on fire. The flames moved and they watched as they formed a word on the ground before quickly burning out as though it had never been there.

 _Spellman_. 

“What?” But why would her last name be there? She looked over at Nick. He’d seen it too, hadn’t he? From the worried look he was directing her way she knew he had. “What’s on the paper?”

Nick held it up and her eyes widened as she recognized the handwriting. “It’s…”

“From one of your father’s journals.” He was certain of it, even if he wasn’t entirely sure which one. He’d need to look through them again to figure it out.

“I’ll kill them,” Sabrina muttered, anger coiling through her veins. It had to be Prudence and her sisters. Who else would have done something like this?

“Who?” Nick wasn’t quite following her line of thinking. Did she have a suspect already? Because he definitely didn’t have even the beginnings of a list yet.

“The Weird Sisters. First they attacked me in the woods--” Sabrina started and Nick ran his hand through his hair as he took that in, unable to help interrupting.

“They attacked you in the woods?”

“Apparently I’m not allowed to say no to joining the Society.” Which was just bullshit.

Nick shook his head. What she was saying didn’t make sense. “No one has to join it.” There were plenty of warlocks and witches on campus who had nothing to do with it.

“They like making up new rules when it comes to me.” It had been happening since right before her Dark Baptism. Always trying to strip the mortal pieces of her away. “But this is just stupid.”

Her aunt appeared, Father Blackwood accompanying her, and Sabrina tried not to make a face. She really hoped they hadn’t been together when she’d called. “Now what is all the fuss?” Zelda started, walking over to the two of them. She stopped in front of the pentagram, Father Blackwood following suit. 

“If this is another attempt to get me to join the Society, its failed--”

“Really, Ms. Spellman, I’d thought you graduating the academy meant I was finished with your histrionics,” Blackwood replied, his lips thinning as he looked at her and then over at Nick. “Mr. Scratch.”

“Then why did you send Prudence, her sisters, Elspeth and Melvin to attack me in the woods as warning for not joining?” Sabrina demanded.

“What?” Zelda looked between the two. “Why didn’t you tell me this happened during breakfast?”

“I thought I had it handled,” Sabrina told her aunt before looking at the pentagram. “Obviously not if we’re leaving deer carcasses as messages now.” 

Blackwood waved over at it. “What precisely about this screams that it's a message for you, Ms. Spellman?” 

“When the pentagram erupted in flames it also spelled out Spellman in fire,” Nick informed them and Zelda sighed, searching the ground for where that had happened. 

That at least seemed to shut Blackwood up. “Was there anything else?” Zelda asked, surveying the scene. “A talisman, like a paper of some sort?” 

Nick glanced over at Sabrina. He’d already put the piece of paper in his pocket, hiding it from the others, wanting to see how she wished to play this. Sabrina looked between Blackwood and her aunt before shaking her head as she looked back at Nick. She trusted Zelda but she didn’t trust a single hair on Blackwood’s head. She could let her aunt know about the paper later.

“Not that we saw,” Nick replied. 

“It's probably a simple prank,” Blackwood assessed with a shrug, not looking too worried by any of it. He couldn’t be serious. “Something to earn a few demerits to one of the students here. A little over eager in their new environment.”

“Oh yeah, killing a deer just screams harmless prank,” Sabrina muttered, pleased to see that at least Nick was looking over at Blackwood like he thought the man was crazy.

“There is no need for the commentary, Ms. Spellman,” Faustus continued and Sabrina opened her mouth to reply to that, only biting back her comment when she spotted her aunt’s stern look. 

“Cave falsa credentes,” Zelda murmured before looking back down at the head and pentagram and then over at the two of them. “Thank you for the alert. I’ll get this cleaned up and look into it.”

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” Nick murmured and Sabrina nodded, shifting her bag to get more comfortable on her shoulder. 

Zelda stopped her for a moment. “I’m glad you’ve decided to take my advice and explore your options,” her aunt told her, glancing briefly over at Nick, before moving back to the statue. 

Sabrina had never wanted Hell to open up and swallow her whole as much as she did in that moment. She was certain that her entire face was red but she forced herself to focus on Nick. “We should get these photos uploaded,” she suggested, raising her bag a little, thankful that he didn’t comment, just nodding and turning to head out of the courtyard. 

Sabrina snapped a quick photo with her phone, not entirely sure why she did, assuaging the overwhelming feeling egging her on to do so, before following after him. They walked in silence for a bit, passing students heading off to their dorms or toward the parking garage to head off campus. 

After a quick scan to make sure no one was in earshot, Sabrina couldn’t help but blurt out, “So you're a warlock.”

He was replaying what had happened, everything that they had found and the information he’d gleamed about the Weird Sisters doing things at the behest of Blackwood. But Sabrina’s tone, that edge of hurt that he heard in it had him focusing on her. 

“I thought you already knew,” Nick slowed his pace, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“Why haven't I ever seen you at Black Mass?” Shouldn’t she have seen him there? Or was he one of those warlocks without a coven? She knew those existed, though everyone always talked about how dangerous it was. 

Nick snorted. “Led by Father Blackwood? No thanks.” 

She couldn’t really fault him for feeling that way. Father Blackwood and her had butted heads more than once over the past few years. “How did you know I was a witch?”

“Your father was Edward Spellman. Ambrose and Prudence have brought you up before too. It wasn’t that hard of a connection to put together once I knew your name.” Nick told her and she slowly nodded, unsurprised by the part about her father. The rest let her know he was probably part of the Society of Night on campus. “Why weren't you at the get-together last night?” And what had she meant by the Weird Sisters attacking her?

“Not really my scene.” Sabrina shrugged, not wanting to get into it. She swallowed as she glanced sideways at him. Was he just another ploy? Dropped into her classes to try and guide her like Blackwood wanted? “Did you know who I was? In class when we met?”

Nick stopped walking and she followed suit, turning to look at him. “No. I just saw a cute girl who was actually interested in the material and thought it'd be nice to get to know her,” he told her, and Sabrina watched him carefully, looking for any sign of deception in his voice or mannerisms. There was none and she breathed a little easier at that, until his lips quirked upwards just a bit, that damn smile coming out to play again. “Learning who you were just upped that interest.”

“Thanks, I think.” Sabrina murmured, not entirely sure what he meant by that last part.

“Your reputation kind of precedes you,” Nick explained, not sure how much detail he needed to go into there.

Sabrina arched a brow. “My reputation?”

“Ended the Feast of Feasts, first top girl ever at the Academy of Unseen Arts, solved the Acheron configuration, and I heard you ended harrowing,” Nick counted them off on his fingers. “Plus you're supposedly why Blackwood has grey hair now. Or was none of that true?”

Sabrian couldn’t help but feel a little smug about all of those, but especially the remark about Blackwood’s hair. Being a thorn in his side was one of her favorite pastimes. “No, it is. What coven are you from? Where did you go to school? Why are you here? How did you know that paper was from one of my dad’s journals?”

Nick laughed and Sabrina swallowed, finding she liked the sound of it, her nerves a little less frayed. “That's a lot of questions.”

“You seem to know everything about me. Only fair that I get to know more about you,” she pointed out. It made complete sense to her.

Nick tilted his head as if considering that. “Alright. I'll pick you up at 7pm, Friday night.”

“What?” She had to have heard that wrong.

From his mischievous little grin she knew she hadn’t. “You want to learn about me. Friday night seems like a good time to do that.”

“Clever.” Sabrina crossed her arms, trying not to smile at the idea.

“What do you say?” Nick pressed as they started walking again.

“I...can't.” She shook her head, remembering her plans. “I promised my friend that I'd be at the first football game to cheer on her cheering.” And she wasn’t about to break that promise.

“I'll pick you up at 6 and we can head to that together,” Nick suggested and Sabrina arched a brow at that. 

“Do you even know what football is?” Because her cousin was still oblivious even after attending the college for so many years. 

Nick held open the door to the newspaper building. “Guess you'll find out on Friday at 6.”

She had to give him points for persistence, especially when it wasn’t coming off as pushy. In her experience far too many guys didn’t seem to know when they had crossed that line. “You’re not going to really be able to answer any of my questions during the game though.” 

“I think that means we’ll just have to continue the conversation somewhere else once the game’s over.” They stopped at his desk and Sabrina handed over the memory card to her camera as he turned on the computer.

She turned on her phone, sending off a quick message to Theo and Roz to let them know she’d be a little late, unable to help herself from looking at the picture she’d snapped. “I don’t know how he can think it's a prank. I don’t think my aunt does...but she came with him. Which means they’re probably sleeping together again.” 

Ugh. Sabrina shuddered. Her aunt really needed to break that endless cycle. 

Nick looked up from the computer, glancing over at her phone. He was impressed she’d managed to get a photo. Though considering what he’d heard about her and seen already it didn’t surprise him. She really did seem like the firecracker that Ambrose always described her as and nothing at all like how Dorcas had tried to portray her. 

“Who’s going to needlessly slaughter a deer and do all of that for a prank?” If she really thought about it, Sabrina couldn’t even see the Weird Sisters doing something like that and they had done some crazy things to her during her harrowing. 

It baffled Nick as well. “Either someone really committed or someone that was trying to send a message.” Considering they had left it in such a public place, using a statue that was photographed often by the student populace for their Instagram feeds, he had a feeling it was supposed to have been found. This wasn’t a sacrifice left in the Greendale woods that someone had accidentally stumbled upon. “And since it spelled out your last name I’m guessing it was a message for you, your cousin, or your aunts.”

“Probably not Hilda. She doesn’t ever come to the campus unless she has to.” Which wasn’t often. Maybe once every few years. 

“Beware the false believer,” Sabrina murmured the words that had been on the statue, the unsettling feeling she’d gotten the other night finding its way beneath her skin.

Nick leaned back against his chair, frowning. “The last thing anyone needs is a religious nut running around.” Witch or mortal. It never ended well when anything went to extremes. 

“Are you sure it wasn't a Society ritual?” Sabrina watched him, trying to find any sign of deception as he answered her.

“Definitely not,” Nick replied, noting her scepticism. “That was left out in the open for anyone to stumble upon, Sabrina, and the last thing any sane witch or warlock wants is mortals finding traces of them. Plus…” He furrowed his brow, replaying the events in his mind. “If I hadn't thrown up that protective charm when the fire caught...”

They'd have been lit on fire as well. Or at least he would have since he was closer and had removed the paper. Did the mean whoever had left what they had behind meant for whoever found it to burst into flames? The paper would have been destroyed, leaving behind a dead animal and dying person, Spellman burning in the ground. Why would anyone do that? 

There were too many variables, too many possibilities for who and why to be narrowed down to any answer just yet.

“What did you mean by ‘they make up new rules’ for you?” Nick asked, recalling that part of the conversation, wondering how it tied into the Weird Sisters and a few others attacking her. 

Where was she even supposed to begin with answering that? There had been so many of them throughout the years. 

Sabrina’s phone vibrated and she looked down, reading the text from Roz, _eta?_. 

Another text from Theo popped up: _i will eat your pizza slices_.

Sabrina shook her head, wondering if she could come up with an excuse for her friends, but there wasn’t any point. She could go round in circles with Nick on what the whole thing meant and not get anywhere all night. Besides, she could look things up back at the apartment just as easily once Roz was asleep. 

“I have to go.” 

Nick handed the memory card back to her. “I’ll send you the details for the photography position through your campus email.” 

“Perfect.” Sabrina offered up a small wave before walking away, typing back a reply to her friends. 

Nick watched her go, enjoying the sight of her walking away far more than he should have as his own cell phone beeped beside him. He glanced down at it, tapping the screen to read the message that had been sent.

_come play_

A picture message appeared next but he didn’t bother opening it, touching the button to get the screen to go black again, ignoring the next set of beeps as he focused on attaching the photographs to the appropriate places in the program so he could send the issue to print. He glanced briefly back at the space Sabrina had been a few moments before, the scent of her lotion still lingering in the air. 

It was going to drive him crazy until he figured out exactly what she used.

* * *

“So how did the job interview go?” Roz asked as she plopped down on Sabrina’s bed, letting Salem crawl into her lap.

Sabrina looked up from her laptop, ignoring her familiar’s glare--which cats just shouldn’t have been able to do--over her working instead of petting him. “So I got it...and a date.” At least she thought it was a date. It felt like it was a date.

Except. 

Warlocks didn’t date.

It was easier to focus on that than what Nick and her had stumbled across that evening. That needed to wait for another hour or so anyway. She didn’t want Roz accidentally coming upon her researching animal sacrifices on the internet or her browsing through some of her witch tomes she had stashed away in her closet.

“A date?” Roz asked as she pet the cat, arching a brow at Sabrina’s apparent confusion. It had been awhile since her friend had put herself out there again. There had been a few random dates over the summer but nothing that seemed to stick and no one that was even a little interesting. At least that was Roz’s opinion.

“Yeah.” Sabrina nodded and Roz waited for her friend to continue, shaking her head when Sabrina looked back at her laptop.

“Wait.” She couldn’t possibly leave it there. Roz reached over, tapping the laptop. “With _who_?”

“The editor.” Sabrina closed the laptop, knowing she wouldn’t be getting anything else done until the conversation was finished.

“You got a date with the editor of the newspaper. Who you just met.” That was unexpected and not at all in character for Sabrina. Which could be a good thing.

“Technically I met him yesterday in my first class.” Sabrina pressed her lips together knowing how that sounded. “And _no_ , I didn’t know he was the editor then.” She set the laptop down, picking up one of her pillows to hold onto instead. “It’s no big deal. We’re just going to go to the football game together.” _And I am going to grill him senseless._

Roz scrolled through her phone, only half listening anymore. “Oh he’s cute, Brina.”

Sabrina’s mouth dropped open in shock, reaching over to try and get the phone from her friend. “You did not just look him up.”

Roz moved though, Salem jumping out of her lap and meowing mournfully at his lot in life. “Nick Scratch. I like the name. It’s sexy.”

“Names are not sexy, Rosalind.” Sabrina threw the pillow at her, scrunching her nose as Roz caught it. “Besides, it's just a football game.”

Roz set the pillow back as she sat down besides her friend. “You’re allowed to like other guys, Brina.”

“I know.” But a warlock? That was a path she hadn’t really ever wanted to go down. 

“You’re not still…” Roz paused, trying to get out the words.

“Hung up on Harvey?” Sabrina knocked her foot into her friend's knee. “No. I’m not. I just…I have _goals_ to accomplish and a path that I want to follow.”

“And a cute, new guy doesn’t fit into that path you’ve carved out for yourself,” Roz finished for her.

“Precisely.” Sabrina nodded, pleased her friend seemed to understand. 

“I love you, my control freak friend,” Roz started as she rose. “But I’m kind of hoping he comes in like a bull in a china shop and breaks everything.”

“What even is that metaphor?” Sabrina laid back against her pillows.

“You know what I mean.” Roz fell back onto the space beside her, the two of them turning to look at one another. “We’re in college. Have some fun. And he looks like he could be some for a little bit. Or a longer bit. Keep your options open.”

Sabrina blew at her hair then, hating how reasonable her friend sounded, so easily dashing all of her well-crafted plans. “I guess we’ll see if he’s worth a second date after Friday.” If he even wanted another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd considered dragging out the warlock reveal a little longer but there's enough that will be happening in this story that Sabrina learning that about Nick now was needed for what's to come. 
> 
> Next chapter we'll get a lot more Nabrina, plus Sabrina and Hilda and Ambrose and Nick. My plan is to update Saturdays and Tuesdays, fingers crossed I can stick to that again like the last story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day early update because I felt it couldn't hurt to have some new Nabrina content after the news from this week.

Nick preferred books. 

There was something soothing about holding an ancient text in his hand, from one weathered throughout the ages to those with the unique new book smell, their pages never having been opened. But he couldn’t discount the benefits of the computer or the internet, especially when he was trying to look up current events. He knew they were looked down upon by the witch world, seen as a mortal device that shouldn’t be bothered with, but the knowledge that could be found within them was something he couldn’t discount. 

As much as his world was steeped in ancient rituals and rules, he had never been able to stop his fascination with the rest of the mortal world around them. Reading Edward Spellman’s journals had only egged that on. Being at the university that the warlock had helped to found in part to bridge that divide between witch and mortal, to help witches learn and adapt as needed as the world continued to change around them, had opened up his eyes to even more. 

He scoured the various search engines to see if there had been any other findings of pentagrams or slain animals in the area, making sure to check the conspiracy theory threads for anything. He’d learned there was always a sliver of truth if one looked through enough of the comments. Especially when Greendale was involved. Or the neighboring town of Riverdale.

Nothing popped up though and he shut the laptop, his frustration growing. Maybe he’d have better luck looking at the paper again or trying to figure out which journal it had come from. 

His phone vibrated and Nick groaned as he picked it up, swiping it to read the texts.

_stop ignoring me_  
_i’ll just have to come over_

That was the last thing he wanted. He rubbed at the back of his neck, silently cursing. Usually he’d have been happy for the break, a chance to cut loose and let someone else take control for a few hours, but not when he felt like he was on the cusp of something.

_find a new conquest for the night_

One simple barrier spell later and Nick turned his attention to his bookshelf, picking up the stack of journal copies. It was going to be a long night, but he’d feel better once he located the page, hopeful that there would be something in the rest of the journal that could explain why anyone would have decapitated the statue and left the pentagram and deer as they had. 

He didn’t think it had been a mortal. There had been a residue of powerful magic there, something ancient that he’d only felt once or twice before when conjuring beings he shouldn’t. That didn’t necessarily mean whoever had casted the magic had been ancient but it didn’t discount that either. Or maybe they had used the sacrifice to bring forth something older.

There were too many possibilities. 

Hopefully he could manage to narrow it down before morning came.

* * *

Sabrina frowned, nose scrunching as she observed Professor Wardwell again, watching the woman place down materials for class. Was she wearing new glasses? 

Shaking her head, Sabrina got out her notebook and pen, taking up the same spot as the previous class. She kept replaying the events of the last night in her head, trying to figure out if she’d missed anything. Looking at the photo she’d managed to take with her phone hadn’t helped any. Maybe if she’d done it with her actual camera she might have gotten a better resolution but the shadows cast by the setting sun had obscured most of it. 

“Okay, so,” Nick started as he sat down next to her, dropping his bag down on the floor. He handed her a book and Sabrina arched a brow, not sure why he was giving it to her until she looked at it.

It was a copy of one of her dad’s journals. “How do you have this?” She couldn’t even get access to all of them inside of the Academy’s library. 

Nick shrugged. “There’s a few places you can get them if you know who to ask.”

“But why do you have it?” Sabrina knew it was considered heresy among a lot of covens to have a copy. 

“I read a copy of one of his later works when I was younger. Then I was told that I shouldn’t be reading them and well, let’s just say I never do all that well with being told what I can and can’t read.” He liked that those words seemed to bring out a smile from her, sensing that rebellious streak he’d heard so much about. “So I found what I could. Your father was pretty radical with his views and beliefs.”

Sabrina nodded. That’s what everyone said. “Like with my mom.”

“Yes, but in other ways too,” Nick explained before glancing around. They were the only students around and the professor was far enough away that the conversation should be alright. He murmured a silencing spell just in case, making their conversation impervious to anyone else’s ears. “A lot of the rituals he created, his thoughts on the hierarchy of Hell, on how witches should be revered instead of well...you’re part of Father Blackwood’s church so I’m sure you know how witches are treated.”

“Isn’t it like that with your coven?” Because from what she’d seen of her own and the Witch’s Council Sabrina had thought it was like that with all covens .

Nick laughed, noting the way Sabrina seemed to swallow when he did that. “No. Mother Mildred would never allow it.”

“You have a High Priestess?” How many times had Father Blackwood tried telling her that wasn’t a thing?

“Yeah.” Nick nodded and she leaned forward, wanting to know more. Just how different were other covens? What all had she been missing out on? “Your father never would have allowed witches to be treated the way I hear they are by Blackwood when he was in charge either.”

“Apparently Father Blackwood quickly undid everything my dad put in place.” Sabrina scowled, unable to hold back her frustration. “Took him decades and it was all reversed in a few weeks. Or at least that’s what Aunt Hilda says.” Zelda had a few choice comments about it as well, but her loyalty to the coven ran deep.

“From what I’ve heard, she’s right. Some of the other covens that he worked with kept up with a few of his ideas.” Nick leaned back, watching as Sabrina looked down at the journal. “I found the page in that one. Nothing of real significance happens before or after it in the book though. It’s just your dad’s ideas on doubling potion volume.” He couldn’t figure out why it had been left there to be found.

Sabrina flipped through it, looking at the handwriting. She’d seen it many times before, in letters he’d written to her mother that she had stored in a box under her bed, a few times in the journals she’d managed to read but never keep hold of. It broke her heart every time she’d had to give them back to Cassius to lock away. “I’ve never seen this one before.”

“What?” He hadn’t expected that, his frown deepening as she closed the journal and held it out for him to take. Nick shook his head, pushing it back toward her. “You should read it.”

“You sure?” Nick nodded and Sabrina’s shoulders eased up, the tension that had built up in them releasing. She placed the book in her bag, smiling as she looked up at him. “I’ll get it back to you in a couple of days.”

There was something incredibly genuine about her smile, almost a mirror into her soul. He’d never seen anything like it before, not that he could remember. There was no sort of ploy there, no game being played out like he was used to in his interactions with witches. It was a breath of fresh air, so different from anything he’d ever experienced before. 

“Take your time, Spellman.” Nick hadn’t known smiles could blossom further but hers did at his words.

“Thanks, Nick.” 

“I was actually going to tell you something else before you started the twenty questions,” Nick continued and Sabrina scrunched her nose, feeling a little guilty that she’d derailed the discussion. “So the paper isn’t anything important but after a few hours of mindlessly searching for that exact page in the journals, I realized I’d read about that kind of sacrifice before.”

Sabrina had to hold back the urge to ask just how many journals he apparently had, nodding for him to continue. “It’s supposed to conjure up a higher level demon from Hell and the burning name would then bind it to the target, ensuring that demon knows who it's meant to frighten or kill or destroy. Depends on the translation.”

That definitely wasn’t good.“The problem is that it was a copy of your dad’s journal page though. Not the actual thing so that’s one reason it wouldn’t have worked. Plus...he’s dead so it's a pointless target.”

“Couldn’t that mean whatever was summoned is coming for my aunts, cousin or me though. Like you were thinking last night?” The fire hadn’t specified which Spellman.

“I guess an amateur might think that?” Nick considered. Which knocked the Weird Sisters from the running for who had done it. Prudence was too smart not to know that. “But the talisman provided needs to actually belong to the target and unlike in movies it needs to be more than a hair.”

“You’d think knowing that would make me feel better...and yet.” Nope. Not even a little. There were too many unanswered questions. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Nick assured her. Sabrina opened her mouth to reply, turning away as Professor Wardwell cleared her throat, getting everyone’s attention. 

An hour and a half later, they headed out of the lecture hall together, still debating the topic Professor Wardwell had brought up during class. As they exited the building and got out into the fresh air, Nick took a chance, changing the topic of conversation. 

“You should come with me to Black Mass sometime. At my coven obviously. I bet it’ll be a very different experience to what you’re used to.”

“You still go?” As far as Sabrina knew there wasn’t another coven nearby that was in driving distance.

“It's not that hard with teleportation,” Nick pointed out, steering their path toward one of the benches. “You can kind of go anywhere with it.”

“I guess that's true.” She’d only ever really teleported around Greendale. Even then it had mostly been to the Academy or the woods and then back to the mortuary.

“Where have you gone? Favorite place?” Nick asked as they sat down, watching the way she scrunched her nose at his question. 

“I... haven't been anywhere.” It was a hard realization to have. Her aunts didn’t go anywhere. Ambrose did but he’d been stuck inside the mortuary for a couple of decades, only getting his sentencing reprieved a few years back so she’d figured he was just making up for last time.

That surprised Nick. Most witches and warlocks couldn’t wait to see how they could teleport once they learned the spells. “At all?”

“We went to the family home in England a few times.” But she’d been younger then, her aunties having done the spells.

“I'm guessing with your family?” She nodded in answer and he tried to picture what that would have been like, pushing it aside as a wave of melancholy hit him in regards to his own family. Now wasn’t the time to focus on that. “Why haven't you gone anywhere? I think it's one of the first things most try out once they've learned that spell.”

She had been tempted to but who would she have shared her enthusiasm about it with? Not her friends when they didn't know. It hadn’t seemed important at the time. Teleportation had just been a useful tool to get to and from the Academy as fast as she could so she wouldn’t be wasting time she could be spending with her friends. Sabrina tugged at the straps of her backpack, her stomach twisting at the realization of how much she had been missing out on. 

Maybe Aunt Zee was right. Maybe she had been holding herself back.

“Where would you want to go?” Nick asked as he reached over to touch her shoulder. She’d looked lost in thought but the touch had her looking back at him. 

“Everywhere.” Her voice was barely a whisper and if they hadn’t been practically alone on the bench Nick wasn’t sure he’d have heard it.

“Gotta narrow it a little, Spellman,” he teased, pleased to have gotten another smile from her. 

“Montenegro. My parents went there for their honeymoon.” Sabrina had a few photographs of their time there. The two of them had looked carefree, happy, and so in love that it hurt. 

“It’s a beautiful country,” Nick told her, amused when her eyes widened.

“You’ve been?” She turned to face him better, unable to help her curiosity.

“It was one of the places I visited over the summer,” Nick explained, and Sabrina nodded. Right. He’d said he’d gone to Eastern Europe. “So why aren't you joining? Aside from the Sisters and others apparently being giant dicks about it the other day?”

It seemed they were back to that topic again. And things had been going so well. “I already went through several years of having to hide half of my life from my friends. I'm kind of enjoying that I don't have to do that right now.”

Or well, not as much. 

“They don't know you're a witch?” Nick asked. Though of course they didn’t. Telling mortals was strictly forbidden, no matter how progressive a coven might be.

“Nope.” She’d told Harvey once and then made him forget moments later. It hadn’t gone over all that well.

“But you live with one of them?” He was pretty sure she’d said that at some point. 

“Yep.” Sabrina shrugged. It wasn’t a big deal.

“With your familiar?” Nick continued, wanting to make sure he had it clear.

“Yeah. Salem’s good though. He likes sticking to his cat form anyway. Gets him lots of attention.” And her familiar was big on seeking attention.

Nick paused, trying to figure out how best to ask his question without offending her. “And you think you can pull that off for four years?”

She was pretty confident that she could. “All I have to do is attend Black Mass with my aunts, which is easy enough to say I'm doing church with them. But there's no, oh I'm heading out to extra tutoring after school has ended. Or I can't do anything this weekend because there's a family thing, or a tutoring thing, or whatever other excuse I had to come up with. Lying gets exhausting.”

“You wouldn't need to do any lying if you were living at the Society's residence,” Nick pointed out, trying not to laugh at the face she made at the idea. 

“Yeah, I would, because I'd have to come up with reasons my friends couldn't come over.” Sabrina knew that definitely wouldn’t go over well with any of them. She couldn’t even think of what would be a decent excuse. “Unless you mean because then I just wouldn't have them as friends anymore because not going to happen.” 

Nick searched her expression, watching the determination play out as she spoke. “You really care for them.”

Sabrina blinked, surprised by the amazement she heard in his voice. “Of course.”

He cared for people in his coven, for a few in the Society as well, but Nick wasn’t sure any of it ran as deep as Sabrina’s apparent devotion to her mortal friends. Was it devotion? That didn’t seem like the right word for it but he wasn’t entirely certain what it could be. Her phone vibrated. “You’ve got Latin.”

She arched a brow, not sure if she should be impressed that he remembered which class she had next or not as they rose from the bench. “Seems that way.” Sabrina adjusted her bag. “See you around, Scratch.”

Hopefully sooner rather than later. 

“Don’t forget to pick which photography assignments you want to take for the next few days,” Nick called out as a reminder, smiling as she gave him a thumbs up before turning away and heading off toward her class. 

He watched her go, blinking as he realized he was still smiling, an emotion he couldn’t quite name stirring inside of him. It was foreign and yet, a small part of him felt a familiarity with it, something he’d experienced once before, long ago. Like a word on the tip of his tongue, wanting to be said but never quite formed, the taste of it nearly there before flitting away, forgotten all over again. 

Nick pushed it down, shaking his head as he started heading in the opposite direction. He had his own class to get to.

* * *

Sabrina flipped to the next page in the journal, absently munching on another of her fries. She leaned against the wall of the booth she was in, tuning out the rest of the conversations happening around her in Cerberus Books. It wasn’t overly crowded yet. The high school was still in session for another hour, giving her plenty of time to finish her late lunch and enjoy the comforts of the building she’d spent more hours in than she’d ever really wanted to admit to. 

Reading her father’s words written in his own handwriting always brought out a mixed bag of emotions within her, ending up mixing into a bittersweet melancholy. Here was this tangible representation of him, something that showcased the inner workings of his mind, allowing her a glimpse into it, but all Sabrina could ever seem to focus on was that she didn’t know how he sounded. Had his voice been deep? What about the sound of his laugh? Was it more like Zelda’s or Hilda’s or something entirely different? She knew she looked like her mother, had even more so before her Dark Baptism when her hair had been the same shade of blonde instead of the platinum it had turned to. 

Zelda said she had her father’s inner strength, a stubbornness that knew no end, but Sabrina was pretty sure she’d gotten that from her aunt and not her father. She knew she’d gotten her temper from Zelda, more prone to exploding in anger than the more silent attack that her aunt Hilda offered up.

Someone slid into the booth, sitting across from her and Sabrina looked up, unsurprised to see her Aunt Hilda. “You’re doing alright with meals? Both of you? It’s not just cereal for breakfast, right?” 

Sabrina laid the journal down in her lap, not wanting questions about where she’d gotten it or why she was reading it. Her aunts were touchy about anything to do with her father and she understood it. They had lost their brother when she’d lost her father in that fateful plane crash. That didn’t mean she wanted to play that particular game of twenty questions though. Especially not when she knew they had begun another one already.

“There’s been pop tarts and toaster strudels too,” Sabrina teased, trying to keep her expression completely serious. Her aunt’s widening eyes and the look of horror was a little too much though and Sabrina burst into giggles, reaching over to touch Hilda’s arm. “I’m kidding, Auntie.”

Hilda shook her head. “You’re going to give me a heart attack. And that junk would give you one.”

“I swear we’ve got fruits and vegetables in the fridge, Aunt Hilda,” Sabrina assured. There were just also a lot of take out cartons as well.

Hilda patted her niece’s arm. “That’s a start, I suppose.”

“And I have my little window herb garden started.” Another thing Sabrina knew her aunt would appreciate.

“I still think you need a few more plants. Maybe a nice snake plant or some lavender,” Hilda suggested. “I could get you some from the greenhouse even. Already potted.”

It was sweet, but Sabrina shook her head. “I’m good for now, Auntie..” She didn't know how she’d explain the sudden burst of plant life in her bedroom to Roz when her friend knew she didn’t have a green thumb.

“You younger witches and your need for independence.” Hilda sighed. It wouldn’t have happened back when Hilda was the girl’s age. You stayed with your family for...well, she was still living with her sister. 

Sabrina leaned forward, folding her hands along the table top. “You see me practically every day.”

“It’s not the same and you know it.” Hilda’s knowing look was hard to ignore or counter.

“If Aunt Zee had her way I’d be living in the Society’s big residence anyway,” Sabrina pointed out, enjoying the face her aunt made at that idea. She knew Hilda didn’t particularly like the group. “Did you guys ever live there?”

“No.” Hilda tried not to sound too relieved. “It was founded well after our own times of study. Ambrose did when he first attended nearly a century ago. But he’s old enough that he wanted his own space.”

Which was how she’d gotten to live on her own as well. Fairness. Though there had been a lot of discussion on how Ambrose was older, more experienced, and when she was over seventy she could move out as well. It had led to a lot of heated fights before they had finally said yes with their list of conditions. 

“Have you made any new friends?” Hilda asked, and Sabrina smiled at her aunt’s concern. “It’s a little bit harder in college I’d think but…”

“I think I’m making one.” If she could call Nick that. Maybe?

“Oh?” Hilda motioned for Sabrina to continue.

“Yeah.” Sabrina shrugged, not really wanting to get into further.

“I don’t get details?” That only piqued Hilda’s interest even more. 

“If it becomes an actual friendship I’ll share them,” Sabrina promised, which seemed to tide her aunt over for now.

“Oooh mysterious,” Hilda murmured and Sabrina laughed at her aunt’s amusement. “Zelda told me about what you...are you alright? Seeing something like that is never fun.”

No. It definitely wasn’t. “Is there anyone who would want to hurt us?”

“Us?” Hilda arched a brow, not entirely sure what Sabrina meant.

“The Spellman family,” she clarified. 

“No. I don’t believe so.” But Sabrina had noted her aunt’s hesitation before answering the question. Hilda reached over, touching Sabrina’s hand before sliding out of the booth. “I’ll leave you to your reading and bring out another milkshake.”

“Thanks, auntie.” She could make room for another shake.

* * *

Ambrose was trying not to fret, certain that doing so was only going to give him wrinkles. He was surrounded by gorgeous witches and warlocks, supposed to be enjoying the drinks that were freely flowing, the air full of passion intertwined with magic. He should have been getting lost in it, letting the cares of the world be swept away for a few hours, but his mind kept turning to Sabrina. Damn his cousin and her stubbornness. She was going to give him an ulcer, he just knew it. 

There was absolutely nothing he could do at that moment to try and tempt her further down the path she needed to follow, the one he knew she _wanted_ to follow but kept denying. Still clinging to that friends with mortals excuse. He’d thought it would end after high school but she was still dragging it along, wrapping it tightly around herself, and he liked her friends, he did, but sometimes they were a nuisance. 

He downed one of the shots from the tray, intent on forgetting about her for at least a few hours, before picking up the tray and making his way back to the couches. The witch he’d come with nibbled his ear as soon as the tray was set down, hands roaming his back, and Ambrose had a feeling it’d be easy to forget soon enough.

“You’re hanging around the Spellman girl.”

Ambrose blinked, tilting his head to get a better look at who was talking. Dorcas, right. One of Prudence’s sisters. He couldn’t quite make out who she was talking to and shifted, trying to get a better look. 

“Really, Nicky, we thought you had standards.” Prudence tsked and Ambrose arched a brow at that.

“Jealousy doesn’t suit any of you.” That was definitely Nick Scratch’s voice. “Also, attacking her in the woods? Isn’t that kind of thing beneath you three? I thought you saved that for mortals.”

“She is a half breed.” 

Ambrose maneuvered himself away from the witch, ignoring her ‘humph’ as he moved to sit down on the other couches, attention drawn to Nick. “You’ve met my cousin. And what’s this about you three attacking Sabrina?”

“She applied for the photographer job,” Nick told him, ignoring the Weird Sisters’ cutting looks.

“We were merely letting her know our disappointment at her not joining up,” Prudence informed Ambrose before nodding at the other two. It was time for them to leave.

Ambrose watched them go, making a mental note to learn more about that incident. It was definitely not the way to try and get Sabrina to do anything. “I always forget you do that mortal thing,” Ambrose started, his attention moving back to Nick.

“I like history.” Nick shrugged as he leaned back against the couch, running a hand through his hair. 

“I guess with the newspaper it's a bit like being part of it.” Ambrose supposed he saw the reasoning there. It was something his Uncle would have liked. Had Diana done it? He vaguely remembered conversations around the breakfast table about that subject. 

“And we have a few classes together,” Nick added as he took one of the shots being passed around, quickly knocking it back.

Well then. Ambrose looked over the younger warlock, appreciating him differently than he had many times before. “This could work.”

“Hmmm?” Nick turned his attention back to Ambrose, not entirely sure what the other warlock meant.

“You're not her usual type but she's still figuring out what that is anyway.” Ambrose waved his hand. It would be alright as long as that taste was no longer Harvey Kinkle.“You're the opposite of the ex and that's helpful. And you don’t seem to mind mortals.”

“There’s nothing wrong with mortals.” Nick knew that was a bit of a controversial opinion among most of their kind, but Ambrose never seemed to hold the more vicious opinions that the others did in regards to them.

“No, there’s not. But she’s rather attached to a number of them.” Ambrose sighed, motioning for another round of shots to be brought over. 

“I picked up on that.” Though Nick realized he didn’t think he actually knew any of their names. “If what you’re trying for is Sabrina joining this though…” Nick motioned around. “I don’t think that’s going to happen.” 

“Less that. More her...embracing her witch side.” Was that too much to ask? Ambrose knew she struggled with her identity but she was putting far too much stock in the mortal side of it and not enough in the other. Well, in his opinion that was the case anyway. “Not just excelling at lessons to piss off Father Blackwood. Though that was entertaining to watch while she was at the academy.” It wouldn’t be enough to sustain her going forward though. 

“I don’t think you need to worry about that.” Nick had seen that yearning her when they had been talking, that desire to try out more, to see more. It was there, right under the surface, waiting to burst out. It would just take a little more kindling before she couldn't hold it back any longer. 

Ambrose nearly asked about that, but he leaned back instead, watching Nick over the top of his glass, letting the amber liquid swish back and forth. He already seemed interested in his cousin, perhaps less goading was needed. After all, if Sabrina found out that he’d tried playing magical match maker she’d pull an Aunt Zee and he’d wake up in the Cain pit. Probably best to let this play out like it already was. 

“Was anyone missing yesterday?” Nick asked and Ambrose arched a brow, surprised by the question.

“Missing?” He wasn’t sure what the other warlock meant. 

Nick leaned forward, casting a spell around the two of them to ensure no one else would hear their conversation, before filling Ambrose in on what he and Sabrina had stumbled across. Ambrose tried to remember if anyone hadn’t been present. 

“You, obviously.” He closed his eyes, picturing the room the members of the Society had been in the night before, attempting one of the more complicated spells together. “Melvin wasn’t around, but I think he had been called to the Academy by Blackwood. And Luke left yesterday morning so he wasn’t around either.”

Ambrose couldn’t see Melvin doing anything like Nick had described though and definitely not on his own. He was going to need to call in a check-in lunch date with Sabrina soon, knowing his cousin would have been riled and probably already knee deep in conspiracy theories. 

“Where did Chalfant go?” Nick hadn’t known he was heading off. 

It took Ambrose a second to remember what the other warlock had told him, realizing he hadn’t gotten many details. “Some errand for Blackwood.” 

“Is there a reason for the animosity or…” What has Sabrina called it? “Different rules for her?”

“You definitely have been talking to my cousin if you’ve heard that,” Ambrose murmured as he leaned forward, resting his elbows against his knees. He watched Nick carefully, noting that while the boy seemed curious there was also a look of concern that seemed to flash in his eyes, quickly covered up. “The Church has a lot of biases against half witches. They're extremely rare. Even rarer still is one with any magical aptitude. My aunts weren't ever worried about that. It was apparent since before Sabrina could talk that she had magic.”

They just hadn't expected the degree to which she seemed to carry it inside of her. Considering she’d been able to teleport her favorite stuffed bear to her since she was able to toddle they probably should have known. 

“But the church, and Father Blackwood especially, weren't expecting her to be able to do much,” Ambrose continued. “It would have brought him a lot of joy to be able to tout the only offspring of his greatest rival as a poor witch. Even better if she’d had no magic at all.”

Nick nodded. From what he knew and had seen of Blackwood that seemed to track with the man. “When it was apparent that wasn't the case he tried everything he could to keep her from learning to her full potential.” Ambrose shook his head, remembering the heated arguments over class schedules and privileges between Sabrina and the High Priest. “Honestly, that was his biggest mistake. If he'd just left her alone I doubt Sabrina would have persevered like she did.” 

“He has no say in Society matters though,” Nick reminded, leaning back against the couch and resting his hand in his hair. “Why would they be doing anything for him now?”

“The others follow Prudence, which you already know.” Anyone who was around the Weird Sisters or any of the other Academy kids quickly realized that. “And Prudence. She has a complicated relationship with the man that isn't mine to tell.” Ambrose hoped that one day she’d realize she was never going to get the praise she wanted so badly from him. 

Nick was right though. Blackwood had no say in anything to do with the Society. Though he tried his hardest to gain ground there every year. Why he’d want Sabrina involved was beyond him though. “Blackwood could still be trying to stamp the mortal out of Sabrina,” Ambrose considered. He knew the warlock had attempted it without much success when she was in highschool. “I think he's still under the impression that he can eventually marry her off to some other High Priest for an alliance.” Ambrose was certain that Zelda would kill Blackwood before Sabrina ever had the chance if he tried to pull that.

Ambrose shrugged before breaking off the spell Nick had put up. “Enough of this though. I think we’re due another drink.” He’d do some of his own digging in the morning. “And then I need to have a conversation with Prudence.” 

As far as he knew the two girls had come to their own weird version of peace. There had to be a reason she’d gone after Sabrina and Ambrose was confident the answer was Blackwood. It always seemed to come back to the High Priest when either witch was involved in a sniping match with the other.

* * *

Sabrina had always had a strange affinity with fire. Her aunts had noticed it when she was younger, easily blowing candles to light them when she was barely two years old, any spells that required it coming to her quicker than others. It called to her in her dreams, different from the reds and oranges of the waking world. It was blues, brighter and yet darker than anything she’d ever seen before, but she was never quite able to figure out where it came from. 

There had been something comforting about it though, a pull toward somewhere, toward something that she was missing. She’d always thought it was her parents that she didn’t really know, no matter how many pictures she might look at or stories she might be told about them. 

It was different this time though as she walked through the Greendale woods of her dreams, the blue flames rising up around her, catching the world around her in its hungry flames. She tried to pull them back, to control them like she was usually able to, but they kept going forward, claiming everything in their path as the mud pulled her downward.

She clawed at the ground, crying to keep herself aloft, screaming as she watched the flames engulf her aunts and Ambrose, moving toward her friends and Salem next, unable to do anything as the earth swallowed her whole.

Sabrina bolted upright in bed, her heart pounding in her chest. She coughed, mud splattering into her hands as she looked over at her familiar. Salem had his back up, hissing into the darkness of her room before moving toward her, rubbing against her arms. The mud that she’d coughed up was gone and Sabrina pulled Salem close, cuddling him tightly in her arms. Had she imagined it? She could still taste it in her mouth though and while her skin was smooth, no trace of the earth she’d been buried in, it still felt like it was there. 

_It was just a bad dream_. 

Nothing to get herself in a needless tizzy over. Salem mewed and Sabrina slowly breathed in and out, trying to get her heartbeat back to normal. “Maybe less sugar before bedtime,” she murmured to her familiar, trying to make light of the dream. It felt hollow, the ominous feeling from several nights back wrapping around her again. 

She placed Salem down onto the bed and scooted across it, leaning over to pull the wooden box out from underneath. Her name was carved along the top, no noticeable latch or method for opening it visible. Sabrina laid a hand over top as she closed her eyes, mentally unlocking the pins on the inside of it so that the lid slowly eased back for her. 

There were different pieces of her life inside of it, from photos of her parents and a baby rattle with teeth inside of it to the corsage Harvey had given her at the last Homecoming dance they had attended together as a couple. She bypassed all of those, pulling out the seemingly ordinary gift tag. There was nothing on the one side, just blank space, but when she turned it over, if the moonlight hit it just right Edward Spellman’s handwriting shone through.

 _To my little witch. The world is yours. With all my love, Daddy_.

It had been attached to her sixteenth birthday present, a blank journal for her to write about all of her adventures in, something the aunts had kept throughout the years to give to her. 

That journal was still blank. 

Every time she’d tried to write in it nothing would come and she’d tuck it away again, to revisit some other day. Sabrina pulled it out from the bottom, fingers sliding over the leather that bounded it together. 

Maybe it was time to try walking down a path worthy of at least a page in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just enjoy writing Nick and Sabrina having conversations with each other and with other people. Especially after the news that part 4 will be the end of CAOS and we won't get to see anymore of those convos.
> 
> Next chapter Sabrina and Nick go on a date. That is basically the entire chapter. I'd have included it in this one but its about the same length as this was already so I broke it in two. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick had tried watching one of the football games his first year at Greendale. At the beginning, he hadn’t understood a single thing that was going on, simply tried taking in everything that was happening on and off the field. Nothing that happened on the field was anywhere near as intriguing to him as what occurred off it though. From the occasional joyous screams over something the team had done to the odd bits of food that his fellow classmates couldn’t seem to get enough of, he had observed it all, trying to figure out the different mortal rituals. 

He was still dubious on the nutritional value of nacho chips and hot dogs. 

It was such a mixed bag of who attended the games, from die hard fans who had painted their bodies with the team colors to others simply leaning against the bleachers, talking to one another and not paying attention to anything that was happening around them. There was a ritual to it that he could appreciate even if he doubted that he would ever understand the need for such a thing. 

He was curious to where Sabrina fell along the spectrum of attendees, though he’d been able to mark off diehard considering she wasn’t sporting maroon and gold face paint. 

“Okay but I’m getting us the popcorn,” Sabrina told him as he handed her a ticket he’d purchased before meeting up with her at the agreed upon spot. 

“I believe I’m supposed to pay for everything.” Nick was fairly certain that’s what he’d read happening in the mortal books. 

Sabrina grinned at the way his brows furrowed in confusion. “If this was fifty years ago, yes, but we’re doing halfsies.” 

He was going to need to update his reading list. They walked through the turnstiles, one after the other and then headed toward the concession stand. “I’m going to want extra butter,” Nick informed her, his tone extremely serious as they got into the line.

“Good, because we’d have needed to call it quits right now if that wasn’t the case,” Sabrina teased, enjoying the ease that there seemed to be there. No awkward silences, no worries that she couldn’t quite shake. It was a breath of fresh air. 

“So how many games have you attended?” she asked as they stepped forward in line.

“Counting this one?” Nick asked and she nodded. “Two.” 

Sabrina pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh. “Two?”

“The first one was an experience. I didn’t know what Homecoming was at the time,” Nick told her, and Sabrina almost felt bad for him. First time experiencing a football game and it was that one, steeped in so many traditions, including the full-on parade.

“I’m afraid this one might pale in comparison. Though it is the first game of the season.” That had to count for something. Though it wouldn’t be as big as the future Homecoming one would be. 

“That’s why Greg is here to cover it and get the details in before midnight so we can publish in the morning.” He nodded toward their coworker who was walking around with his press pass, getting quotes from various students.

“Do you need to get back to the office later to approve it?” Sabrina asked, mentally calculating how much time they would have if he did. 

“No. I’ll just check in on my phone later and see if anything needs to be tweaked.” Unless something huge broke, but Nick was hoping for a non-newsworthy evening. Not too much breaking news happened anyway for the Greendale U Gazette. At least not in the first week of school.

A few minutes later they had obtained their popcorn, and headed up toward the bleachers, pausing at the rail in front of where the cheerleaders were warming up. A few of the girls waved at Sabrina, students that Nick didn’t recognize. From the familiarity in their expressions and conversation he figured they had to be from her high school graduating class.

“You should be doing this with us,” one of the girl’s shook her head, glancing over at a few of the others. “They’re flyers just don’t have your accuracy.”

“I hung up my pom poms, Lizzie. Never to be used again,” Sabrina replied, giving a final wave as Nick and her turned toward the stairs, ready to find a spot on the metal benches. 

“You were a cheerleader?” He tried to picture it, instantly regretting his decision to do so, swallowing at the rush of desire that ran through him as they scooted past others to get the perfect seat.

“Varsity squad. Roz and I joined up junior year. We had fun, but it's not an experience I want to replicate.” Two years had been more than enough. She’d enjoyed it, but the length of practices had been intense. “How long have you been here? At Greendale.”

“Third year now.” Nick glanced up at the sky. The sun was going to be unbearable.

“And you got the editor position?” That was impressive.

“The former one graduated last year and no one else wanted the responsibility.” Nick hadn’t wanted to see the paper dissolve into nothing. The research aspect of it was something he could relate to, similar to what he’d done back at his own academy, and the reporter part had given him an excuse for talking to the mortals on campus. One to use for whenever any of the other witches or warlocks brought up his penchant for observing mortal practices. 

He squinted, muttering a quick spell to bring some cloud cover to the area as the players ran out onto the field. Nick’s attention kept drifting away from it though, finding himself watching Sabrina react to the game, chanting along the words that the cheerleaders were calling out. He made sure to look back at the field whenever she glanced over, conversation flowing between them as she explained a few things happening. 

It was half-time far quicker than he expected and they watched the marching band and cheerleaders do their performance. Nick arched a brow as Sabrina started gathering up their things as the cheerleaders headed off the field, returning to the sidelines in front of them. “We’re going?” Nick asked as he followed her down the stairs. 

“As thrilling as this experience has been, you owe me _so many answers_ ,” Sabrina reminded him as they stopped in front of the group of cheerleaders drinking water. “And I am here to collect on all of them.”

One of them headed over to them, different than the one before. “You guys were amazing, Roz,” Sabrina told her friend, giving the nearly depleted bucket of popcorn over to her. 

“God, thank you,” Roz eagerly dug into the popcorn. “Haven’t had dinner yet and I swear lunch was hours ago.”

“I told you to eat before you came,” Sabrina pointed out, dodging to the side as Roz threw a kernel at her. 

Roz turned her attention to Nick who had been watching the two of them, amused. “Since Sabrina has apparently forgotten her manners, I’m Roz, the roommate and best friend.” 

“Nick,” he offered up. “It’s nice to meet you.” That’s what he was supposed to say. He’d learned as much over the last few years. Throwing in a charming, disarming smile didn’t hurt either. 

“We’re going to head out and get some food that isn’t half-stale popcorn,” Sabrina informed Roz and grinning as her friend gaped at her, clutching the bucket tightly to her chest. How dare she criticize the popcorn. 

“I’ll see you later tonight,” Roz took a step back, glancing between the two. “Unless I don’t. In which case, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sabrina narrowed her eyes as Roz waved at the two of them, spotting the mischievous grin as her friend turned to join the others, passing around the bucket. She really hoped her cheeks weren’t as red as they felt as she turned to Nick. “Ready to blow this place?”

Nick had his hands behind his back, his expression almost mirroring Roz’s. “Lead the way.”

* * *

“Favorite class at your Academy?” Nick asked as they walked through the Greendale woods, heading toward the main area of the small town. 

They had left behind the campus several minutes ago, heading into an area that he had left mostly unexplored. He’d headed into Main Street once or twice before, trying to take in everything that made up the thoroughly mortal side. The other witches and warlocks, aside from the Spellman family, didn’t really cross the barrier of the woods between the two sections. 

“Demonology.” There was a devious little twinkle in her eyes as she said that and he noted the bit of smugness in her voice as she continued. “Mostly because Father Blackwood hated that I excelled so quickly in it. What was yours? And what was your academy called?”

“Institute of the Arcane,” Nick told her and Sabrina nodded. She felt like she’d heard or read about that one but couldn’t quite remember when or where. “And binding and conjuring. They’re two skill sets that I’m fairly good at.”

“So was my dad.” Or at least that’s what everyone liked to tell her.

“Yeah, I know,” Nick murmured and Sabrina’s steps slowed, remembering where she’d heard the name of his academy’s name before. 

“ _Wait_. Are you the one they bring up saying might be the best conjurer and binder since him?” Because she was fairly certain his Academy was where Blackwood and some of the other warlocks had said the warlock had been studying.

“Guilty,” Nick admitted, allowing his pride to shine through over that comparison. 

It was nice to see someone being proud to be compared to her father for a change. Usually at the Church of Night they liked--or well _Blackwood_ liked to bring up any shortcomings that he could as often as possible. Though he always managed to do it out of earshot of her Aunt Zelda.

“Father Blackwood was so annoyed that you wouldn’t attend our academy.” Sabrina shook her head, grinning as she remembered.

“If I’d known you were there I might have given it a shot.” Nick winked at her, and she rolled her eyes at that even as her stomach did a little flip.

“Smooth,” she murmured as they crossed over from the woods and onto the path that would lead them across the bridge. From there it was either a right toward Main Street or a left to head further into the woods and loop them back to the college campus. “Most reckless spell you’ve done?”

“I wouldn’t say they were reckless…” Nick started, motioning with his hands. 

Sabrina laughed. “So there’s a few.”

“I have a feeling you’ve got several of your own,” Nick countered, pointing at her.

Sabrina shrugged. “I am the reason Blackwood is going gray.” She couldn’t help feeling a little smug over that fact.

Nick agreed, enjoying her little smirk. “It is an accomplishment you should be proud of.”

"Mmhmm, so what's your answer?" Sabrina urged, wanting to hear the story.

"I conjured up a hellhound and sicced him on one of the teachers,” Nick started, enjoying the way she gasped at that, pressing a hand to her mouth to try and stifle her laugh. "Like you never thought of sending one after Blackwood." 

Sabrina couldn’t deny that she’d fantasized about doing something similar to the High Priest on more than one occasion. “I need details.”

"He was a...I think the mortal word for it is bully?” Nick paused, waiting for a confirming nod from her before continuing. “Constantly berating everyone in class, never letting anyone show what they could do, only ever telling about his greatest exploits. I learned more about conjuring that year through your father's journals than in class. So during the semester exam I showcased what I could do. Mother Mildred was not happy. Impressed with what I managed, but not happy."

It was pretty impressive. "What was your punishment?" Sabrina asked, certain he couldn’t have gotten away with that without one.

"Teaching the younger students basic conjuring principles over the break.” Nothing big. He nudged her with his elbow. “Now what was your most reckless spell?"

“So.” She smacked her lips together, twisting the ring on one of her fingers. "I kind of summoned Lilith before my Dark Baptism."

Nick stopped walking. "What?" Had her heard that correctly.

"Yep." Sabrina nodded, stopping as well. 

"Why?" Also _how_. 

"I wanted her perspective on the Dark Lord and signing the book.” She’d had so many doubts back then and nothing her aunts or Ambrose had told her had helped much with them. “I mean she never signed it but if you believe everything we're taught then she was the first who joined him and received power. I wanted to know if she thought it was worth it."

"Did she?" Nick asked, watching her closely, unable to play down how impressed he was by what she’d done.

"Yes and no,” Sabrina started walking again. “Mostly she said to not let fear keep me from what was mine." She still wasn’t exactly sure what the Mother of Demons had meant by that.

“That’s a pretty impressive feat for someone who hadn’t gotten their full magical powers yet,” Nick told her. Usually big spells like summoning were out of a witches ability level until after their Dark Baptism. “What did your aunts say?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell them.” She glanced over at him. “So you know, ix-nay on that.” He arched a brow, confused by the word. “That just means don’t bring it up.” He nodded in understanding, filing that phrase down for future use.

Sabrina slowed her pace a little, wanting to drag out the walk a bit more. She had several more questions that shouldn’t be heard by her neighbors. “So why Greendale University? And why are you taking mortal classes?” 

She knew most of the other witches and warlocks were regulated to the buildings that housed specialities relating to magic, hidden behind doors that barred mortals from entry. There were a few mortal classes they took as part of the curriculum her father had set out when he’d been Dean, but they were all completed in that first or second year.

Nick arched a brow. “Why are you taking mortal classes?” 

Sabrina wagged her finger. “Ah ah ah, I asked you first.”

“Is that how this goes?” Nick asked, genuinely curious.

“Oh yeah. Unwritten rules but yep.” Sabrina nodded, nodding for him to continue.

“I’m interested in how they see different belief systems. Why some have risen in power and others have been pushed aside, nearly lost to time.” It rounded back to history for him, to learning more about the world around him. That thirst for knowledge wouldn’t be denied. “You?”

“It's the classes my mom was taking when she went here,” Sabrina admitted, her smile softening as she thought about the woman.

“Really?” It surprised him and yet when Nick considered it, he thought it made perfect sense that she was doing that. He didn’t know exactly how old she had been when her parents had died, but he knew it had to have been fairly young. 

“Yep. And it was kind of fun to reject every path Father Blackwood had mapped out for me during his consultation for higher education.” Sabrina grinned as she remembered that meeting, her and Aunt Zelda sitting across from him in his office. He’d grown redder with every veto she’d given to his choices. 

“Plus I saw the bullshit he advised Prudence to take and I wasn’t dealing with that.” Not that Prudence had taken his advice at least. Thankfully Zelda was in charge of witch studies at the university and not Blackwood, much to his chagrin.

Sabrina stopped walking completely, looking over at Nick as she realized something from their previous conversations. “Wait, you’ve been attending college now for three years and you haven’t been into the town?”

Nick shrugged. “It hasn’t been necessary.” The college campus had everything he could possibly need, from the grocery store to anything academic related.

“Not even for the paper?” Surely he would have needed to for that? Though...maybe not. It kind of stuck to college happenings. 

“One of the other reporters usually took any of the stories that weren’t happening on campus.” There had always been someone available for anything that needed to be looked into.

“Weren’t you curious?” She would have been.

“I did walk through it once, the main street, but…” Walking alone wasn’t all that much fun. 

“Alright, come on.” Sabrina took hold of his arm, tugging him forward along the pathway again, directing them toward the right.

“What?” Nick asked, amused by her sudden need to move and the determination that seemed to settle over her. 

He took the opportunity to shift her hand from his arm, taking hold of it. It was a new sensation, something he hadn’t done with anyone else before. Walking along a sidewalk, hand in hand just wasn’t what was done in the world he was from. He’d read about it countless times before in the mortal books he’d managed to pour through over the years, but it was something else to experience it. To note the way her breath caught briefly as he’d taken hold, that slight tensing before she eased into it, giving his hand a brief squeeze as they walked along.

Sabrina tugged him forward, her eyes on the pathway, not trusting herself to look at him in that moment. “We’re going to walk down Main Street and then go to my favorite business in town.”

* * *

Nick stared at the giant sign above the building, blinking at the absurdity of it. She had to be joking. It was as if every stereotype about the occult had been shoved into a storefront. He tried hard not to show his distaste for it as he glanced over at Sabrina who was smiling brightly at it. 

“Cerberus Books,” Nick read, watching as she looked over at him. At least it was books. It couldn’t all be bad then, right?

“I know, _I know_ , it looks gimmicky but you’ll see,” Sabrina tried to reassure him as she led them inside. “This side is books, memorabilia, lots of other random things that you might find. And then food is over there. You can get food on this part too but the shakes belong over on that side.”

He followed her hand movements as she spoke, pointing out the different sections, getting distracted by the various Halloween decorations that seemed to be everywhere. Nick focused in on the book section, glancing at the comic books before catching sight of a sign that interested him. “I’m going to…” He jutted his thumb toward the area and Sabrina nodded, waving at him to go and explore. 

“I’m going to order us fries and shakes,” she called after him before turning to head toward the diner part of the building. 

Cee spotted her as he was handing back change to two customers who were gathering their things. “If it isn’t my favorite customer,” he greeted, reaching over to give her a hug.” But tell me you’re not here for another studying session. It’s Friday night, Sabrina. Go out, have fun.”

“I’m _not_!” she protested, holding up her hands to indicate she didn’t have any of her studying materials with her. “But I do need a double order of fries and two chocolate shakes, Cee. First timer with me today.”

He waggled both eyebrows at that, glancing around to see who had come in with her but couldn’t spot anyone. Turning back to Sabrina he gave a wink before heading back to the kitchen. “I’ll double the chocolate.”

Sabrina grinned before turning back toward the book section, wondering which part Nick had gotten lost in. 

“Oh, is your friend here with you, love?” she heard her aunt ask, and turned to spot Hilda coming out from the kitchen.

Nick popped out from behind one of the bookshelves at nearly the same moment, his eyes wide with delight, holding up a book. “Sabrina, there’s a copy of _Munich Manual of Demonic Magic_.”

His excitement was contagious and Sabrina grinned at her aunt, arching a brow at the older witch’s pressed lips, before heading over to Nick. He was running his free hand over the spines of the books, reading through the various titles, holding the one he’d mentioned and another book with his other hand. Sabrina leaned against the bookcase, watching him look through the different materials. 

He moved onto the horror novel section, his fingers stopping at one. “They have _Young Goodman Brown_.”

Apparently he had pretty good taste in fiction novels as well. “Classic horror novel.”

Nick glanced over at her and that sensation of butterflies fluttering in her stomach returned at his earnestness. “You’ve read it?” 

Sabrina nodded, stepping over to stand by him. She ran her fingers over the spines as well. “I think I’ve read most of these. Horror’s my favorite.”

“We didn’t really have access to any of them because you know.” He shrugged, knowing he didn’t need to explain. “I’ve been slowly making my way through the genre.”

“Okay then you need…” She started to pull out a few different books, gaze trailing along the shelves as she looked for specific ones, and placed them onto the piled he’d started to accumulate. “That should do it.” 

His smile was the most genuine she thought she’d ever seen from him, none of that devilish charm that was usually behind them being shown right then. Just pure happiness over some new material to read, reminding her of an excited puppy, and she couldn’t help but reciprocate it. She crossed her arms as she regarded him, biting her lower lip as he headed toward the desk to check out. 

Smitten. 

That was the feeling that was wrapping its coils around her, hugging her tight. She hadn’t felt like this since...well, forever if she was honest with herself. Everything with Harvey had been different. They had known each other since they were five. She wasn’t sure there had ever been a smitten stage, moving from friends to a romantic relationship almost seamlessly. 

He glanced over his shoulder at her, brow rising as he regarded her, enjoying the way she had been watching him before she shook her head, moving to stand beside him at the desk. “This is quite a bit of horror books,” Hilda commented as she scanned each one. 

“Not as many as in my old bedroom though,” Sabrina pointed out as she rested her elbows against the countertop. “Nick, my Aunt Hilda. Auntie, Nick Scratch.”

“Pleasure,” Nick greeted and Sabrina arched a brow at her aunt’s tight smile. She didn’t think she’d ever seen this sort of coldness from her aunt before. Nick didn’t seem to notice, his attention on the books she was stuffing into a bag. 

“I put the shakes and fries at the table, Sabrina,” Cee called out before popping into the kitchen.

“Shakes?” Nick glanced over at her, not entirely sure what that might be. 

“I figured you probably haven’t had one yet. You are in for a treat,” Sabrina told him, touching his arm as she laughed. He grinned at the contact while her aunt scowled, scanning the last book.

“We’re currently having a promotion. Buy two, get one free. You can get one more free if you’d like,” Hilda informed him and Nick glanced over at Sabrina, not sure which other of the novels he should pick. 

“I’d go for _The Lottery_. It should be on the third shelf, second row,” Sabrina told him, watching him nod and hurry back to go pick it up. 

Hilda cleared her throat and Sabrina looked over at her, arching a brow. “What?” 

“A warlock?” Did it have to be a warlock? 

Sabrina shrugged, not seeing the big deal. She was well aware of her aunt’s opinions and Sabrina had her own hesitations but Nick...well. “He’s...charming.”

That only caused her aunt’s scowl to deepen. “Oh, I’m sure he is. They all are.”

“Aunt Hilda,” Sabrina started but Nick had returned, holding the book up for her approval before handing it over. 

“That’ll be $211.75,” Hilda informed them and Nick nodded, slipping his wallet out of his back pocket and handing over some cash.

Sabrina took hold of Nick’s arm as he received his change, tugging him toward the booth. “It was nice meeting you,” he told Hilda as he looked back at her, curious about the annoyed look she was directing his way, before following Sabrina over to their food. 

“So it's ice cream,” Nick commented, dipping the straw in and out of the shake. “Just slightly melted.”

Sabrina leaned forward on the table, resting her arms against the tabletop as she regarded him. “It’s deliciousness in a drink.”

Her stern tone had Nick shaking his head, amused by her seriousness. “You’re very opinionated on your drink choices.”

“I’m very opinionated on a lot of things,” Sabrina replied, and Nick shifted in the booth, leaning forward to rest his arms against the tabletop as well, matching her.

“Not a bad thing.” Much better than the witches or mortals he’d run into who didn’t seem to have any or followed along with what they were told they should be.

“Nope.” She took a long sip of the milkshake and Nick followed suit, brow furrowing at the pain that started in his head. “Brain freeze. You’re new to this so you might want to take it a bit slower. Just press your tongue to the top of your mouth and it should help a little.”

He did as directed, grateful for the relief as she continued talking, “My favorite is actually the oreo one but I like to start newbies off with the chocolate ones.”

“How many newbies have you done this with?” Nick arched a brow at that, not liking that flicker of jealousy that tried to take root.

Sabrina considered that for a moment. “Ambrose after he was given his reprieve and then, well, you.”

Nick snorted. “Quite the track record.”

“Ambrose _still_ talks about the shake. Could have been that he was just excited to come see the place I’d told him about for years too.” She preferred to think it was the shake though. Sabrina nodded toward his half finished shake. “Thoughts?”

“I don’t know if it's ‘deliciousness as a drink’ but it is pretty tasty.” He swirled the straw around, mixing it some more. “I’d have it again.”

“And you haven’t even seen the best part yet.” He looked over, watching her snag a fry from the bowl between them before dunking it into her shake and eating it. “Mmm.”

He was dubious, watching her do it again with another fry, urging him on, before finally following suit. It was surprisingly tasty but it was the way her face seemed to light up over him trying it and liking it that Nick found he enjoyed the most. It was like getting a glimpse into how mortals did things. He was pretty sure he’d read about this exact scenario in one of his books, never really considering that he would get a chance to experience it. But there he was in a booth in downtown Greendale, far from the magical world he’d known.

Knee deep in this world he’d never known but always wanted to glimpse more of opening up with her as his guide. Maybe she’d allow him to help her see the aspects of the witch world that she appeared to be blipping in and out of, not really allowing herself to experience it all.

“Favorite holiday?” Nick asked, wanting to keep the conversation going.

“All Hallow’s Eve. Because it's my birthday.” Especially now with it being her holiday again and not bogged down by witchy obligations. “Yours?”

He made a mental note of the birthday comment before blinking, not sure why he’d done that. He’d never made a mental note of anyone else’s birthday before. “There’s something to be said for Lupercalia.” 

Nick watched as her cheeks colored a bit at that though she kept meeting his gaze. “It's a definite experience,” Sabrina agreed, not willing to expand further. “Most used spell?”

“Mine’s summoning a pen considering how often I seem to lose them.” It was pretty ridiculous that it happened so often. “You?”

Sabrina leaned back in the booth. “This is going to sound shallow, but the spinning wardrobe one. It just makes getting ready so much easier and I am all about that in the morning.”

Nick laughed. He had to agree that any spell that cut down on menial tasks was more useful than some of the more complicated ones. Cee cleared his throat and the two looked over at the man. 

“I hate to break this up but it's about time I get around to closing,” the older man explained and Sabrina looked around, realizing they were the only two customers left in the building. 

“How much do we owe?” Nick asked as they started gathering their things, fishing his wallet out of his pocket to get ready to pay.

Cee waved them off. “You spent over two hundred on books, the shakes and fries are free.” He nodded to the two of them before heading back behind the counter with Hilda who was finishing up counting the money in the cash register.

“I don't like it,” she muttered, watching her niece and the warlock start for the exit, the two of them still chatting far too easily together in her opinion. She reciprocated Sabrina’s wave as the two left before scowling at the money again.

Cee watched Nick open the door for Sabrina, the two disappearing out into the night. “He seems sweet.”

“ _Seems_ being the right word.” Hilda shoved the cash register door closed before scribbling down the money amount on the bag for the bank.

“You knew she was going to find someone eventually after Harvey,” Cee reminded as he went to lock the door.

It probably had been ridiculous to hope that the two would get back together. “But why. He was just so…” 

“Safe,” Cee supplied, shutting off the front lights.

“Yes.” Exactly. Someone who wouldn’t play games with the girl. “Warlocks are anything but safe.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Cee stopped in front of the desk, holding out his hand for the bag so he could go put it in the safe. “But that's the happiest I've seen her in months.” 

Hilda sighed, hating that he was right. It was the first time she’d heard Sabrina laugh with such carefree abandonment in months. Which only made it worse. If she was this happy now, just think of how miserable she would be once the warlock showed his true colors?

* * *

The conversation continued to flow easily between the two as they headed down the path through the woods that would take them back to the campus. Their pace was significantly slower than before as if neither of them were quite ready for the night to end. The moon lighted their path, creating shadows along the pathway but unlike whenever she had made a similar journey with any of her friends through the woods, there wasn’t that tinge of fear that they seemed to carry with them. 

The Greendale woods had always seemed otherworldly to them, not a place to wander in the dark, stories of children getting lost circulating for forever, even if Sabrina was pretty sure there hadn’t been a documented case of that happening in over a century.

Walking with Nick though, it felt _normal_ , which was a weird way to think about it considering there was a sense of power that the moon imbued upon them, strengthening their abilities. She’d sensed it before when she was on her own and even those few times she’d been out with her friends, but before she’d needed to temper it. Right then she let it shine, enjoying the slight ethereal glow that they both seemed to take on as they winded through the trees.

Their steps faltered as they entered the clearing that forked to either lead them further into the woods or onward to campus. Nick dropped his bag, the books spilling out onto the ground as Sabrina pressed her hands to her mouth, stifling the scream that wanted to erupt from it. 

Lizzie was laid out in the middle of the path, her eyes wide open, a look of terror forever seared into them. Her hands were near her throat, curled into claws as if she was trying to tear something off of it, but there was nothing there. Her throat was twisted, the sense of death overwhelming the air. She was still in her cheerleading uniform that they had seen her in only hours before, placed in the middle of a pentagram like they had seen the other day. 

Nick noted the piece of paper sticking out from under the body, a triangle with a line cutting horizontally through it drawn on the dirt next to the girl. _Air_. It had to be the symbol for that.

Sabrina moved to check her pulse, to try and administer cpr, anything to maybe help the girl who had been her friend for such a short period of time. Nick caught her around the waist, pulling her back from it before she could get near the pentagram. His foot caught one of the books, sending it flying toward the area.

The explosion that set off threw the two of them back, the body catching on fire similar to the other night with the deer carcass. He muttered a spell, clouds rolling and quickly sending down an onslaught of rain to try and put it out. 

He reached over for Sabrina who was staring at the body, watching as the flames slowly died out. “What the Heaven is going on?” she murmured as she let him pull her over, seeing the same confusion in his gaze as he looked back at what they had found. 

“I don’t know.” 

They were going to need to contact her aunt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least they had a nice date before it all went to Hell?
> 
> The next chapter basically is Nabrina dealing with the fallout of the ending of this chapter, together and separately, with a tiny look at the Society as well.


	5. Chapter 5

It hadn’t taken long for Zelda to show up, several witches with her, not all of them ones that Sabrina recognized. They seemed to know Nick though, even weirder was the fact that they seemed to know her as well. Though, maybe that wasn’t _that_ weird; it still left Sabrina feeling a little disconcerted. The witches moved around the clearing, some of them near the charred corpse that had once been Lizzie, others examining the area just beyond, using their eyes and other senses to see what they could pick up. 

“This is dark magic,” Sabrina heard one of them murmur to another, her attention moving toward the pair before her aunt stepped into her sightline. 

“We shouldn't touch anything. The police…” Sabrina murmured, watching as everyone kept moving around, disturbing the scene.

Nick sighed beside her and she glanced over, watching him rub the back of his neck. “You know we're not calling in the mortal authorities.” Not when it was clear that magic was involved.

“But she's mortal,” Sabrina looked back at Lizzie’s charred body. 

“And what happened to her is clearly not,” Zelda reminded, echoing Nick’s thoughts. 

“What’s going to happen to the body?” Sabrina started, and she didn’t like the way Zelda opened her mouth, pausing in her answer as if she was trying to come up with a more delicate way to say it. That _always_ meant Sabrina wasn’t going to like what he aunt had to say. 

“It will be handled as needed,” Zelda decided upon. Which meant dealt with in a way that wouldn’t let it lead back to any of the witches in the area, even if one of them was the cause of Lizzie’s death. Most likely buried at one of the witch cemeteries, locked behind wards that no mortal would be able to cross; Lizzie’s family would never know what happened to her.

“Aunt Zee! How would you feel if you were told that I just disappeared one day and you never got that closure?” Sabrina shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing. The girl deserved better than that. It wasn’t Lizzie’s fault that she’d been killed as she had. 

“It would never happen,” Zelda’s gaze cut to hers, sharp and unyielding. “Nicholas, please see that she gets home safely and then I’ll need you back here to help with cleanup.”

“I can help.” She was sorely mistaken if she thought Sabrina was leaving. She dug her heels into the ground, staring hard at her aunt.

“You’re not part of the Society, Sabrina,” Zelda reminded, nodding toward Nick. “You have no say here.”

“I'm a witness,” Sabrina tried to counter.

Zelda was already moving away, throwing up a ward around the area to block her out. “I can get the details from Mr. Scratch.”

“We could have seen different things!” Sabrina motioned between her and Nick who had retrieved his bag of books.

“Then he can take your statement when he brings you home,” Zelda told her from the other side of the ward, her eyes narrowing, clearly losing her patience.

“But--” Sabrina tried to take a step forward but her aunt raised her hand, clenching it into a fist and stopping her movement. Sabrina glared at her, anger rising, mirroring her aunt’s that was directed at her.

“This isn't open for discussion, Sabrina. My priority right now is containing this situation and determining what happened.” Zelda glanced over at Nick. “Get her out of here, _now_.”

“Sabrina.” She almost felt bad for Nick as he extended an arm toward her, her aunt releasing her from the spell. 

Reluctantly she took hold of his hand, keeping her gaze locked on Zelda’s as Nick teleported the two of them outside of her apartment building. She quickly let go of his hand, anger coursing through her veins. Controlling her darker emotions had always been difficult for Sabrina, the power that seemed to come from them unyielding, demanding attention. She closed her eyes, nails digging into her palms as she tried to breathe through it like Aunt Hilda had always instructed. 

“You know your aunt is doing what she is to protect all of us,” Nick tried to rationalize, and Sabrina knew he was correct in his assessment, but that didn’t help. It didn’t change how unfair the entire situation was. “You know what can happen if the mortals not only know we exist but think one of us did this to her.”

Sabrina’s eyes snapped open at that, locking her gaze with Nick’s. “One of us probably did do this to her.” Because there had been a definite magical presence to that area, to everything that had happened there. She had a feeling it would still be there even after her aunt and the others had cleaned up the area, darkness taking root. 

“And that witch or warlock will be dealt with by our laws,” Nick told her as he set down the bag, reaching over to touch her arms. He slid his hands up and down them, the motion soothing the heat that simmered inside of her. 

“Lizzie's family just never gets closure.” And how was that fair?

“You don't know that,” Nick offered up a small smile as she frowned, trying to be a little reassuring. “Your aunt is resourceful. Have a little faith, Spellman.”

Maybe…but Sabrina didn’t want to get her hopes up. Her aunt’s priority would be the witches and warlocks in the region. While that would mean she’d do whatever was in her power to find out what had happened to Lizzie, it didn’t mean she cared much about the girl or her family. 

“I can’t even say anything to Roz.” Sabrina glanced over at the apartment, noting that the light was on in their living room window. “How do I walk in there like everything is fine when it's not?”

“How did you used to do it?” he asked, his hands still working their way soothingly up and down her arms, pleased when she reached over, her fingers trailing along the zipper of his light jacket.

Sabrina sighed; it was infuriating how he was consistently being right. She could do this with Roz, act like everything was alright, even if she hated doing so.

“I had a good time before, well...” Nick continued, and she looked up at that, noting the softness to his smile.

“So did I.” It had been one of her better nights in a very long time.

“I’ll check in with you in the morning,” Nick told her and Sabrina opened her mouth to tell him that wasn’t necessary, but she quickly shut it. She wouldn’t actually mind if he did that. Especially because then she could grill him on what all she missed since she wasn’t allowed to help.

“Do you think this has to do with what we saw...with…” The other night. That one had erupted into flames as well. Her last name hadn’t come to light this time around though. Maybe they had missed something.

“Maybe.” He’d bet his inheritance that it did. “Try to get some sleep.”

She hesitated before finally nodding in answer. Nick leaned in, sliding one hand up to her cheek, his other moving to her back, pulling her closer, as he pressed his lips to hers. Sabrina hadn’t been expecting it and froze for a moment, not quite reciprocating before letting herself lean into the kiss, her fingers tightening in his jacket. There was nothing sweet about his lips against hers, such a stark contrast to how she’d been kissed before. 

She’d thought she’d known passion, but the heat of his hands against her skin and through the flimsy material of her shirt, the urgency of his lips against hers, and underlying promise of more to come had her rethinking everything she’d ever experienced. Everywhere he touched felt like he was leaving behind little trails of fire, setting her nerve endings ablaze and Sabrina clung to his jacket, overwhelmed by the sensations he was able to stir inside of her.

His forehead brushed against hers as he pulled back and all Sabrina could do was stare at him, trying to catch her breath. Nick brushed his thumb against her cheek, enjoying the almost dazed look she was giving him. “I’ll see you in the morning,” Nick told her, nodding toward her apartment building. 

Sabrina shook her head, her senses seeming to come back to her. “Might be a good idea to mention the paper we found to my aunt when you get back there.” 

“I will,” Nick promised, watching as Sabrina headed up the stairwell to the second floor balcony and then inside of her apartment. It wasn’t until the door was locked behind her that he moved back into the darkness and teleported back to the woods.

* * *

The magical wards around the scene had doubled in the time he’d been gone, but he easily stepped through them, placing his bag against one of the far trees. His attention was drawn quickly over to the conversation occurring away from the scene, spotting Zelda Spellman flanked by a few of the older witches standing off with Father Blackwood and two of his warlock goons. It was the only way to describe the two, their disdain for the women in front of them overly apparent. 

“This is on university land involving a university student and that means it falls under my jurisdiction,” Zelda replied to whatever Blackwood had said, arms crossed and chin raised as she barely regarded him. 

“Surely we can work together on such a pertinent matter,” he suggested, leaning forward against his cane. He smiled and Nick had a feeling the other man thought he was being pleasant, but there was something too oily about it, far too snakelike to be trusted. 

Zelda didn’t budge. “I see no reason to muddy the waters when those I have available are more than capable of containing and investigating the situation.”

“Zelda--” Blackwood started again but she held up a hand, cutting off his response.

“ _Father_ Blackwood,” she continued, ensuring the proper titles were being used in the situation. “We thank you for offering assistance, but we have this covered.”

Zelda turned away from him, motioning for everyone to return to work, leaving Blackwood to glare at her backside before heading off in the direction of the Academy. Nick watched the group until they could no longer be seen in the darkness before turning his attention back toward what the others were doing. He scanned the area, trying to see what all he’d missed. He hadn’t had as much time at this scene as he’d had at the other one and this one had ignited quicker than the other. The paper that had been there would have been destroyed.

“Cerberus books?” Ambrose commented as he stepped over to Nick, noting the bag Nick placed against one of the far trees.

Nick shrugged, not feeling like he needed to go into detail about what he and Sabrina had been doing before they had stumbled upon the body. Not until one of them asked him directly about it anyway. 

“She didn’t give you too much trouble, did she?” Zelda asked as she approached the two, her focus on Nick.

“Not at all,” Nick replied, curious about Zelda’s arched brow. Clearly she’d been expecting a different answer. “Though I think she is hoping something can be done to ensure the girl’s family can get the body.”

Zelda sighed, clearly exasperated. “Sabrina has always been one to make things difficult.”

“A missing student will bring more attention than is needed though,” Nick pointed out, knowing she was most likely considering the same thing. 

“Yes, I know.” There were entirely too many pieces to take into consideration but she’d look at all of them and decide the best course of action. Just as she always did.

“There’s something else, Sister Spellman.” Nick kept his hands behind his back, standing tall as he watched her, ignoring Ambrose’s curious stare. Zelda arched a brow and he took that to mean he should continue. “The other day, at the other pentagram, Sabrina and I found a piece of paper. Everything caught on fire after I took it out from underneath the head. This time everything caught on fire when the book entered the area.”

Zelda smacked her lips, unsurprised that there had been more to the previous situation. She’d known something had been missing. “Yes, exactly how did that happen?” 

Nick nodded toward his bag. “I dropped the bag when we came upon it. When I grabbed Sabrina to stop her from trying to get to Lizzie, my foot caught one of the books and it flew into the area.”

“A burned book is better than two burned witches,” Ambrose commented from the sidelines, quickly shutting his mouth as Zelda’s gaze cut to him before returning to Nick.

“Do you still have the paper?” she inquired. It might be a clue to what was happening.

Nick nodded. “I’ll turn it over.”

Zelda sighed, watching him carefully as she asked her next question. “I’m guessing she asked you to keep that information from me?”

“I don’t think she trusted saying about it in front of Blackwood,” Nick told her without hesitation. 

“No, she wouldn’t. Thank you, Nicholas.” Oh, Sabrina. That girl’s biases were always clouding her judgement. “I need you to check the area for any sort of non-sanctioned conjuring rituals that may have been done here.”

“You think this was used to conjure something?” Nick glanced over at the charred remains, taking in the pieces of the pentagram and set up that had barely survived the fire.

“It’s a possibility that I’m sure you’ve been considering as well,” Zelda followed his gaze before looking back at him, wanting to know his thoughts.

“You don’t need a sacrifice to call forth any of the demons of Hell.” None of them required that, even those in the highest tier could be summoned without one. “Sacrifices are usually to gain…”

“Power,” Zelda finished for him.

“I can’t see her providing much power though.” As far as Nick knew the girl wasn’t from any of the magical lines and he doubted that there was any sort of other supernatural creature in her bloodline either.

“No.” Zelda paused, taking in the scene again. “Still, see if you can feel or see anything. I would rather look at all avenues than ignore one and it returns to haunt us.”

He wasn’t sure if he should hope that he would find something or not. Neither answer seemed all that great in his opinion. “Ambrose, with me,” Zelda directed before heading back toward the others.

Nick closed his eyes, reaching out with his hands to try and feel the different magical residue left in the area. There was something there, just beyond his reach, dark and twisted, the stuff of nightmares. It didn’t feel like the castoffs of a demon though, nothing at all like something from the depths of Hell. 

No, this was hatred in its purest form, suffocating, debilitating and yet unyielding. He just couldn’t figure out who could have hated the mortal girl so much to leave behind this mark. 

Opening his eyes he walked through the area, scanning the ground for anything that might have been missed, letting the spirals of anger guide him along. He found the triangle with the line through the middle of it again burned into the trunk of a tree. _Air_. It meant something, he just wasn’t sure what.

“Sister Spellman,” Nick called out, knowing she’d want to see and that he needed to let her know about the paper that had been under the girl’s body.

* * *

“So, wait, _he kissed you_?” Rosalind already knew the answer to that question--she’d been glancing out the window to see if Sabrina was on her way when she’d spotted the two in the parking lot and seen Nick lean in for the kiss--but she knew Sabrina probably wouldn’t bring it up. Even if her friend kept absently touching her lips and then smiling just a little, most likely remembering the moment.

Sabrina poured the hot water into her cup before adding her tea bag. “Yeah, at the end, when we were saying goodbye.” She looked over at Roz, nodding toward the other empty cup.

Roz shook her head. She’d never get any sleep even if she had tea, even if it was decaf. “And?” Roz leaned against the kitchen counter, urging her friend to expand on that. 

Sabrina bit her lower lip as she remembered the kiss, her breath catching just a little as she added some sugar to the cup. “I didn’t know you could be kissed like that. There wasn’t even any...it was just his lips and…” 

“That good, huh?” Roz grinned, thoroughly amused by how out of sorts Sabrina looked, that little smile she kept seeing come over her friend. It was nice to see her get a little flustered. “You looked like you were enjoying the conversation you were having with him at the game _and_ when he walked you home.”

“Rosalind Walker, were you spying?” Sabrina glanced over at her friend, pointing a spoon at her.

Roz shrugged. “I might have glanced out the window once and saw you were back. What was in the bag?” She hadn’t remembered him having one when they’d left the game.

“We went to Cerberus Books after the game,” Sabrina explained, leaning against the counter as she waited for the tea to be ready.

“Ooooh.” It wasn’t too surprising. That place was a staple in Sabrina’s life. “What did he buy?”

“Books.” Sabrina rolled her eyes as Roz wagged her eyebrows, knowing her friend was reading too much into it all. It was only going to get worse after she added, “He’s a bit of a budding horror fan so I helped him get some new ones to try out.”

“So not only is he a good kisser--” Roz started, holding up one finger.

“I’d say great kisser, but go on,” Sabrina interrupted before waving at Roz to continue.

“He’s a reader and he likes horror.” Roz counted off two more fingers. “ _Very_ easy on the eyes.” 

“Seems so.” Sabrina picked up the cup, blowing at the tea to cool it down just a tad.

“Are you sure he wasn’t hand crafted for you?” Roz asked and Sabrina nearly choked as she took a sip, glaring as Roz laughed at her sputtering before handing her the dish towel. 

“He’s easy to talk to,” Sabrina murmured once she could breathe again, not willing to say anymore.

“Good. I’m glad.” Roz reached over, touching Sabrina’s arm.

“I think he’s calling me tomorrow morning,” she told her. 

Roz arched a brow at that. “Setting up date number 2 already?” 

“Something like that.” Sabrina shrugged, ignoring her friend’s curious look.

“I’m glad you’re giving it a chance,” Roz continued as she pushed herself away from the counter.

“It was just one date, Roz,” she tried to remind her friend as she placed the cup back down.

“One date that you’d like another of,” Roz pointed out, grinning as another smile tugged at Sabrina’s lips.

“Maybe.” She picked up the cup again, trying not to think about the fact that yes she would like another, failing miserably. 

Roz reached over, giving Sabrina a side hug, careful not to bump into the cup. “I should sleep. Saturday practice.”

Sabrina carefully hugged her back, the two of them parting ways toward their separate bedrooms. She set her cup down on the nightstand, reaching over to pet Salem before starting her nightly routine. 

Finally in her pajamas, Sabrina sat down on the bed, letting the spoon stir the tea on its own as she picked up the framed photo on the bedside table. It was from the summer before her senior year and they were at cheer camp. She slid her fingers along the glass, stopping when she got to Lizzie’s face in the picture. Images of the girl’s body splayed out inside of the pentagram drifted into her mind, the look of horror in her friend’s eyes causing Sabrina to shut her own. Someone had killed her and then displayed her like that, hoping for someone to come across the scene. The way the pentagram had ignited, setting itself and everything inside of it on fire like the other one she’d stumbled across with Nick couldn’t be a coincidence. If Sabrina had learned anything it was that Greendale rarely had coincidences, not when magic was involved.

Whoever had done it couldn’t have had much time. Lizzie had been at the game and Sabrina knew that had gone on for another forty minutes after they had left. She frowned, trying to figure out how long her and Nick had been out together once they had left the game. About two hours? Maybe a little longer. So if she added on another twenty to thirty minutes for Lizzie to listen to the after game feedback and then leave the game...that left a little under an hour for whoever had killed the girl to have done so and set up everything.

Drawing a pentagram wasn’t exactly difficult and casting spells to cause the fire once someone crossed the barrier put in place would take some time, but nothing excessive. But still, whoever it was would have needed to get Lizzie from the football field to that spot in the woods. Had she been killed there? Elsewhere? Had she known who did it and gone with them willingly? 

Sabrina groaned, placing the photo back on the side table. There were so many unanswered questions and because she wasn’t allowed to help sort through everything they might never get answered. _No._ Nick was calling in the morning. She could maybe get some answers from him.

That tingly sensation was back, starting in her stomach and moving outwards, and she absently touched her lips again, a tiny smile tugging up at the sides of them. Salem meowed, pulling her attention toward him as he jumped back up onto the bed, demanding to be held before she finally laid down for the night. 

Hopefully she’d end up dreaming about that kiss instead of Lizzie’s body.

* * *

When Nick had said he’d check in with her in the morning, Sabrina had thought he would call. Not that he would show up at her apartment door with a bag full of breakfast for three. She wasn’t complaining as he set out the wrapped plate of french toast, bowl of fruit salad and large glass of orange juice. 

“Is that french toast?” Roz asked as she took out plates from the cupboard while Sabrina retrieved glasses and silverware, plus a to-go box for Roz to use. “And orange juice?”

“Where did you get this? It smells delicious,” Sabrina added as Nick washed his hands at the sink. 

“I made it before coming over,” he told them, picking up the dish towel to dry his hands.

_And he can cook_ , Roz mouthed to Sabrina, her jaw dropping slightly. _Keep him_. Sabrina eyed her friend, miming scissors. She quickly dropped her hands as Nick turned back to the two of them, the two girls sitting on the stools, looking the picture perfect presentation of innocence. 

“You really didn’t have to go to all that trouble,” Sabrina settled on as a reply as Roz started making herself a plate.

“But we are so happy that you did,” Roz continued, moving to pour herself a cup of coffee to go as well. “This is definitely better than the poptarts I was planning on bringing to eat on the bus.”

“You could have gone for a Toaster Strudel,” Sabrina pointed out as Salem exited her bedroom, stopping once he noticed Nick, watching the warlock curiously. 

“This beats even that.” She held up her box and cup. “Thanks again, but I have to run. Saturday practices are going to kill me.”

“Are we still having lunch later?” Sabrina asked as Salem cautiously continued his trek into the room, moving toward Nick who had extended a hand toward the familiar. 

“I’ll text you where. Bye, Nick, it was nice seeing you again,” Roz called out, grabbing her workout bag as well before exiting the apartment, winking at Sabrina as she left.

“You really didn’t have to go to all this trouble,” Sabrina started as soon as Roz was gone, watching her familiar carefully sniff Nick over before jumping up on the stool that Roz had vacated, moving around until he found the position that was most comfortable. 

“I figured you wanted to ‘grill me’--” Nick was pretty sure that was the correct term. “--about last night and this would be a better way to do it than over the phone.” And he’d wanted to check in on her, see how she was coping after seeing a friend like that. Eating alone hadn’t seemed as appealing as it usually did either. 

“You weren’t wrong. I definitely do want to grill you about what happened after I got kicked out.” Sabrina scooped some of the fruit salad onto her own plate before exchanging that bowl with Nick for the plate of french toast.

“That’s going to keep happening when anything Society related occurs,” he reminded, his knee brushing hers as he doled out some fruit onto his own plate. He could feel her familiar watching him, still trying to determine if he was friend or foe.

“I know.” Part of her wondered if she should join up just so she could help when things like last night happened, but that was ridiculous. What were the chances of it happening again? They had to have found out enough information to locate the witch or warlock who had killed Lizzie. 

“Did you see the air symbol that was on the paper under her body?” Nick asked as they both began to eat.

“No.” She hadn’t really seen anything except for Lizzie. Her whole focus had been on the girl. “All I saw was Lizzie and then everything was on fire.”

That didn’t surprise Nick. If it had been someone he’d known he would have focused on the same thing. “Your aunt is putting out a warning to all witches and wizards to not touch any random pentagram they might see around campus.” 

Sabrina tightened her grip on her fork and knife, pausing cutting the french toast into another piece. “Does she think it's going to happen again?”

Nick shook his head, trying to think best how to frame his answer. “I think she just wants everyone to be on their guard.”

She stared at him for a long moment, sensing the hesitation in his answer. “Do you think it's going to happen again?”

Nick summoned over the pad of paper and pen attached to the fridge, drawing the symbol for air on it. “This was underneath Lizzie’s body. It was also burned into a tree opposite her.”

Sabrina nodded. “The air symbol.”

“There are four other symbols that go with it and we didn’t see one with the deer,” Nick continued. It couldn’t be a coincidence that whoever had killed Lizzie had drawn that symbol. What was the point of drawing one if they didn’t mean to keep going and draw another one the next time?

Sabrina’s stomach seemed to drop at that information, her thought process similar to Nick’s. “How did she die?”

“Your aunt thinks she was strangled.” He watched her carefully, trying to figure out what to do, how to reach out to her in that moment, settling to reach over and brush his fingers along her arm, hoping it was a little comforting.

It was _distracting_. 

Sabrina remembered the hanging tree in the woods, the harrowing with the Weird Sisters and how she’d raised them high with the help of the ghost children. There would have been no marks on their necks if they had followed through with the hanging. Had something similar been done to Lizzie?

“It just doesn’t make sense. This isn’t how you summon demons. I haven’t seen anything in any of our ancient tomes that uses anything like this before.” She’d read everything she could at the Academy and in her family’s own books at home. There hadn’t been anything like this in any of them. Sabrina was certain something like it would have stood out.

“I’m coming up blank as well,” Nick told her. He’d racked his brain trying to remember anything similar, going through his own charts and notes. “But I’ll check the Society’s library later today and see if there’s anything there.”

The urge to join rushed back, gliding around her as she took another bite, working to suppress it. “What are you up to Friday night?” Nick asked and she arched a brow, catching Salem mimic her movement with the tilt of his head, eyeing Nick.

“Nothing that I can think of,” Sabrina replied, trying to think what might be special about then. 

“It's a full moon. One of the best times to ask the Dark Lord for his wisdom,” he offered, and Sabrina found herself grinning at the idea of performing magic with him. Since graduating from the Academy, she usually did it solo unless she was working a spell out with family. 

It could be fun to try some out with someone else. “I could probably be free for that. You think we’ll actually get anything from him?” She knew it wasn’t often that the Dark Lord answered anyone’s calls. 

“Can’t hurt to try,” Nick replied. “I’m thinking of an energy offering, which is always better done with two.”

“I’m in.” The chances of them finding anything in books was fairly slim. Sabrina had a feeling her aunt would already know what was happening if the answer was in a book they already had access to. 

Her cell rang and Sabrina glanced over at it, spotting Roz’s name. “What did you forget?” she asked in way of greeting.

“Oh my god, Brina,” Roz’s voice was shaky, sounding as if she’d been crying.

Fear clutched tightly at Sabrina, wondering what could have possibly happened to her friend in the last thirty minutes or so. “Roz, what’s wrong?”

Nick stopped eating, his attention fully on Sabrina, trying to figure out what was happening through her side of the conversation and visibly distressed appearance. 

“Last night...apparently Lizzie got in a car accident. Totalled her car. The engine exploded I guess,” Roz continued, and Sabrina closed her eyes at the sound of her friend’s sobs. “ _Brina_ , she’s dead.”

“Are you at the field?” Sabrina asked, hearing Roz’s choked out yes. “Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes. I’m coming right now.” 

She hung up the phone and looked over at Nick who rose as soon as she did. “I guess my aunt came up with a way so Lizzie’s family could still get her body.” 

He reached over, wiping at her tears. Seeing her cry tugged at him in ways he hadn’t ever felt before. Nick didn’t know how to categorize it. All he understood was that he didn’t like seeing her cry. “I thought she might.” 

“I have to go get Roz.” Sabrina looked around, trying to remember where she’d put her apartment keys. 

Nick caught her hand, giving it a squeeze in an attempt to calm her frayed nerves. It seemed to help as she stopped glancing around, focusing on him for a moment. “You’ve got this.”

She was glad at least someone thought she did because Sabrina hadn’t felt this lost in a long time. His touch had helped though, centering her a little and she spotted the keys. Right in their usual spot, hanging on the hook on the wall. 

“I’ll call you later.” That was a thing she could do, right?

“I’d like that,” Nick told her, following her out of the apartment after she retrieved her purse. 

It wasn’t the earth shattering kiss he’d given her last night, but she quickly leaned forward, pressing her lips to his cheek before bounding down the stairs and heading off toward the football field. Nick touched the spot her lips had briefly been as he watched her go, swallowing as he realized he was sporting the very same dazed look she had given him last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very tiny glimpse of witch politics and the Society, but at least Zelda was able to work out a way for the body to be discovered. 
> 
> Next chapter is more fallout from the death with some Spellman family moments, Roz and Sabrina handling the death of their friend, and Nick and Sabrina moments.


	6. Chapter 6

“We weren’t expecting you until later for mass,” Hilda commented as Sabrina walked into the mortuary, Salem bounding in after her. 

She walked over to the girl, pulling her into a tight hug, well aware of why Sabrina had come over. Lizzie’s body was down in the basement, being prepared for the services to be held in a few days. 

“Where’s Auntie Zee?” Sabrina murmured into her aunt’s shoulder before pulling away. 

“In the basement.” Hilda nodded for her to go forward, reaching down to pet Salem who had begun rubbing up against her legs. “And, you, my little friend, will find some mice in the walls if you go looking.”

Sabrina headed down into the basement, finding her aunt standing next to the slab that held Lizzie’s body. She didn’t step off the last stair, not entirely sure she could handle going any further. It wasn’t as though she’d never seen a dead body before; that would have been impossible while growing up in a mortuary. It wasn’t even the first time she’d known the person. She’d known nearly everyone who had come down into the basement, but none of them hit quite like this one did.

Zelda turned, motioning for Sabrina to head back upstairs as soon as she spotted her. She snapped off the gloves, depositing them in the hazardous waste basket before heading up after her niece. Sabrina waited by the kitchen table as Zelda scrubbed her arms before hugging the woman tightly. Her aunt stiffened as she always seemed to at the contact, arms settling around her after a moment, that warm embrace Sabrina had sought out since childhood.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed out, feeling Zelda’s fingers thread gently through her hair. She should have trusted in her aunt, not let her emotions get the better of her like she had. 

“Water under the bridge,” Zelda told her as they broke apart, Hilda moving about to set the table with breakfast items. “Though I am curious as to how you and Nicholas stumbled across...everything.” _Again._ It wasn’t lost on Zelda that they had found the first one either. Though she still held out hope that the two weren’t related.

Sabrina noted the way Hilda seemed to stiffen at the mention of the warlock, the plate of pancakes being set down a little harder than her aunt had intended. “Wait wait, don’t answer yet,” Ambrose called out as he made his way in from the hallway, plopping down in the seat next to Sabrina. “I want to hear this.”

“What are you even doing here?” Sabrina glared at Ambrose who was rubbing his hands together, nodding for her to answer their aunt’s question.

“Aunt Hilda is making me breakfast,” Ambrose grinned brightly at Hilda who handed over the pitcher of orange juice, patting his cheek as she turned to get the eggs. 

Sabrina turned her attention back to Zelda, intent on ignoring Ambrose and sticking to the facts. “We were just walking back from town.”

“And why were you in town?” Ambrose prodded, bumping the pitcher into her hand to take.

She took it, still avoiding his gaze and poured herself a glass. “We had gone to the bookstore to get something to eat.”

“Together,” Ambrose persisted, handing over the plate of pancakes.

“Yes, together.” Sabrina fully turned to look at him, pursing her lips as she spotted Ambrose leaning against the table, his fingers tapping his cheeks as he waggled his eyebrows at Zelda.

“So how’d you meet?” her cousin asked as Sabrina, looking back at her. 

“If she doesn’t want to talk about it--” Hilda started as she took her seat at the table, passing around the plate of cut up fruit.

“Oh hush,” Zelda butted in, waving her sister off. It had been far too long since they’d seen the two younger witches bicker like they were. 

Sabrina shrugged, taking the plate of fruit. “We have a class together and he’s editor for the paper.” No big deal. “Which I got the photography position for.”

“That’s wonderful, sweetie,” Hilda told her, smiling before Ambrose started again.

“So you’ll be working one on one a lot together?” He held out his hand to receive the fruit plate next, wincing at how hard Sabrina passed it over. 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Sabrina looked back at Zelda. “We were on our way back to campus when we...I was going to try to do cpr but Nick pulled me back. One of the books he bought accidentally shot forward and well…” Everything had gone up in flames.

“At least one of you had some sense,” Zelda muttered, giving her niece a look. “Let’s try not entering any further pentagrams that we might come across, hmm?”

“Do you think it will happen again?” Sabrina set down her fork, finding her appetite begin to leave her. “Nick said there was an air sign.” Which could mean that was only the beginning.

“Nick said? When did you talk to him again?” Ambrose asked, nudging her with his elbow. 

“There was, yes,” Zelda replied, saving Sabrina from having to reply to her cousin. “It may mean something. It may mean nothing, Sabrina. It’s being looked into by--”

“The Society,” Sabrina murmured along with her aunt, knowing she probably wasn’t going to get anything further out of her.

“You’re the one who’s chosen to not participate,” Zelda reminded, motioning for Hilda to pass the eggs. “There are limits to what you are privy to because of that decision.”

No point in fighting about that again so soon after apologizing to her aunt for her earlier outbursts. “Did he give you the paper?” 

“Yes. _Why_ did you think it was a good idea to hide that from me?” Zelda pressed her lips together, showcasing her disappointment in that course of action.

“Blackwood was with you.” Sabrina thought that was a perfectly good reason not to have shared anything.

Zelda sighed, cutting Ambrose and Hilda sharp looks as they nodded along with Sabrina’s reasoning. “This apparent grudge that you continue to hold against him.”

“It's a mutual loathing,” Sabrina replied, floating one of the muffins over to her plate.

“Faustus doesn’t loathe you, Sabrina,” Zelda started, sighing at the disgusted looks that passed over her niece and nephew's faces. _Honestly, children_. “He simply believes you’re not living up to your potential.”

Sabrina scoffed at that. “He tried keeping me from my potential for like two whole years at the Academy.”

“There were standard classes that a witch needed to pass first,” Zelda reminded. The same as every other witch or warlock who attended the academy.

“That I sailed through in a month and then had to fight him tooth and nail to move onto the next ones. Even though the _warlocks_ were able to do so without issue,” Sabrina recalled. At least Prudence had been on her side back then, getting her the information she’d needed to demand a test to prove she was more than ready to move to more advanced studies. 

“His methods may be a bit…” Zelda paused, struggling to come up with the appropriate word.

“Pathetic,” Sabrina supplied, smiling sweetly.

“I would have gone with misogynistic,” Ambrose added, earning a fistbump from her.

“Outdated,” Hilda murmured before humming as she blew on her cup of tea.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Zelda shook her head at the lot of them. “He has no say in Society matters.”

“Didn’t stop him from getting Prudence and co to attack me,” Sabrina reminded before taking a bite of the muffin. Chocolate chip. Her favorite.

“Wait, what?” Hilda pressed a hand to her chest, looking between her sister and niece.

Zelda pursed her lips, used to the theatrics. “What precisely are you considering an attack?”

“Getting me out into the woods, casting a spell on me that gave me a huge headache while telling me I made a bad choice in not joining,” Sabrina replied with a shrug. “So I set them on fire.”

Ambrose nearly choked on his water while Hilda sighed before taking a sip of her tea. “I’ll speak with them,” Zelda told her. Try and figure out why the lot of them had thought that necessary.

“I already did,” Ambrose informed the group.

“You did?” Sabrina glanced over at him. How had he even known about the incident?

“I heard them talking with Nick at Dorian’s. He wasn’t impressed with their antics.” Ambrose leaned closer to Sabrina. “I hear he’s quite the kisser.”

“He’s pretty g--” Sabrina stuffed the rest of the muffin intp her mouth, mentally kicking herself for falling for that trap, ignoring Ambrose’s arched brow. 

“Leave her be,” Zelda ordered, surprising the two of them. The look she offered Sabrina was almost soft, completely contradicted by the words that came out of her mouth next. “Though it is nice to see you interacting with our kind in such a way. Much better than--”

“I liked Harvey,” Hilda muttered, ignoring how Ambrose and Zelda rolled their eyes. “He was sweet.”

“He still is,” Sabrina assured her aunt. Just not the right person for her. “It was one date. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” 

Plus a breakfast. And possibly some sort of witchy thing together in a few days. Then there was that continuous way her heart seemed to speed up when she thought about him. She’d caught herself biting her lower lip while staring off at nothing while she remembered that kiss of his more times than she wanted to consider. It was ridiculous. 

“Just try to keep it light, sweetheart,” Hilda suggested, offering up a small smile. “Without matters of the heart.”

“Oh please, Hilda,” Zelda started, shaking her head at her sister’s words. “Not everything has to come down to love.” What good had romantic love ever done a Spellman? “There are far more pleasurable emotions for a young witch to try. Embrace the chance to experience them, Sabrina. You might find you even like them more than ‘love’.”

That was the problem though. Sabrina wanted it _all_. The passion of being a witch and the deep rooted love that came from her mortal emotions. Not one or the other. Which was one reason she’d finally walked away from Harvey. There had been no passion there. She’d loved him, part of her probably always would, but their paths had diverted over a year ago. Sabrina wasn’t sure she’d ever find someone who could offer up both. 

But maybe her aunt was right. Maybe it couldn’t hurt to experience something new. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Aunt Zee.”

* * *

Roz took another shaky breath, wiping at her eyes again as she tried to finish washing the dishes. “I’ll get them,” Sabrina told her, setting her bag down on the kitchen counter. She pulled her friend in for another hug, holding onto her tightly as Roz hugged her back.

“Are you going to be okay on your own tonight?” Roz asked as they broke apart, Sabrina taking over the dishes.

Sabrina nodded, getting up a good lather with the soap. “I’m going to head back to the mortuary to help get things ready for tomorrow.”

“They have her body?” Roz asked, mentally smacking herself. Of course they did. The Spellman’s was the only mortuary in town.

“Yeah.” Sabrina glanced behind her, watching Roz sit down on one of the stools at the island. There were different photographs from their time as cheerleaders in high school spread out on it, with scissors, colored paper and glue too.

“Is it going to be closed-casket?” Roz asked as she ran her fingers over the pictures, not sure which ones to use.

Sabrina shook her head, placing the last glass to dry on the wrack before toweling off her hand. “Yeah.” 

Roz nodded, not sure how to reply to that. Considering what she’d heard about the body maybe that was a good thing. Sabrina sat down on the stool beside her, picking up some of the photos, finding Lizzie in all of them. Sometimes the girl was next to them, other times in the background. She looked happy in each one, a bright smile on her face and full of energy. A stark contrast to how she’d looked in death.

“I don’t even know why she was in her car. Where could she have been going?” Roz asked as she glanced over at Sabrina.

“Riverdale maybe?” Sabrina murmured, the lie coming entirely too easily to her. “You know she liked that one burger place over there.” 

That was true. “Yeah, she did.” Roz picked up a photo that had the three of them together, all making funny faces at the camera. “She asked if anyone wanted to go get food after the game, but I already had plans with Theo.”

“Roz, it’s not your fault.” Sabrina reached over, grasping her friend’s hand. “It’s no one’s fault.” Except the person who had killed her. 

“Do you remember when she asked us to try out?” Roz put the photo back down, giving Sabrina’s hand a squeeze.

“We thought she was joking at first,” Sabrina recalled, remembering how Lizzie had come up to the two of them in the library after one of their WICCA meetings. 

“And we tried out because you thought it could be a fun challenge,” Roz added, looking down at the team photo. “I don’t remember which of us was more surprised that we actually made the team.”

“I think it was Harvey.” Sabrina grinned as she remembered his confused reaction and Theo’s high fiving. 

“Definitely Harvey.” Roz laughed before quickly shutting her mouth, feeling bad about finding anything funny right then.

“It’s okay to laugh,” Sabrina told her, touching her friend’s shoulder. “Remembering the good times helps. No one wants you to just remember the ending. Or at least that’s what my aunts tell mourners a lot.”

“My dad says something similar,” Roz murmured. “We should figure out which pictures we want for this display. My mom wants me to have it ready tonight so she can get it setup for the funeral tomorrow.”

“Are you going to head over with your parents?” Sabrina knew the family was going to be having a small gathering at the mortuary first and then heading over to Lizzie’s parents house for the wake.

Roz nodded. “You’ll already be there?”

“I’m on chair duty.” Sabrina picked out another photo for the display. “I think this one would be good too.”

Roz took it, taking a moment to look at the goofy expressions they were all making at cheer camp. It seemed so long ago. Friday night’s half-time show seemed like a century ago. “It’s just not fair. She was going to be a librarian. That’s what she’d decided on.”

“Death never is fair.” It came far too quickly for most. 

Sabrina sighed, hating the sadness that had taken root in the two of them, knowing it wouldn’t let up anytime soon. It never should have had a chance to attach its claws in any of them, in so many in town, far too many lives affected because of the acts of another. 

Someone had killed Lizzie and Sabrina wasn’t going to stop until she figured who that was and made them pay.

* * *

Sabrina had lost count of how many funerals she’d been to when she was in middle school. They had all begun to blend together after a time, especially when it was less about attending them and had been more her job to hand out the programs to the mourning family members and friends of the deceased. Aside from helping to set up the chairs earlier in the morning, there was no job for her this time around. She was squarely in the friend category and had no idea what she was supposed to say or do. 

Death was something she’d dealt with since she was a child, but mourning that loss was new. She didn’t remember her own parents’ death, knew it had affected her aunts and cousin more than they ever tried to let on, but years had passed by the time she could truly understand their emotions and by the time she did, they were closed books on the matter. Everyone stood around the cemetery plot, clumped together in their small family groups, waiting for the pallbearers to bring the casket so Lizzie could be laid to rest. 

She stood alone, her family members busy with their duties during the services, not quite wanting to join in with anyone else. All anyone could seem to talk about was the accident, so much speculation happening about what precisely had caused it, and Sabrina didn’t want to get caught up in it, worried she’d let slip what had really happened. 

She offered a small wave to Roz who spotted her, motioning for her to come sit with her parents and her, but Sabrina shook her head, wanting to stay to the back of the rows. She stepped to the side, letting another family slide into the back seats and stepped behind them, glancing around to see if her aunts needed any help.

A streak of red and blue caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and Sabrina turned toward it, frowning when there was nothing but the large oak tree and headstones. She rubbed at her temples. Clearly she needed to catch up on sleep. 

“How are you holding up?”

Sabrina hadn’t expected to hear Nick’s voice and definitely didn’t expect for him to come stand beside her. She arched a brow, glancing down at the paper and pen in his hands. “I’m doing the piece for the paper,” Nick explained, nodding toward the older couple at the front. “Her parents asked me to come and see the funeral so I could include it as well. They gave a few photos to include in the tribute as well.”

“Getting quotes from friends too?” she asked, attention pulled back toward the tree, the same streak of color catching her eye. 

Nick nodded. “I got a few earlier.” 

Sabrina concentrated on the area around the tree, sensing magic that she had been too distracted before to pick up on. She narrowed her eyes as the Weird Sisters came into view. They weren’t doing anything, just standing by the tree and surveying the small crowd. It took a second for her to note a few more people she didn’t know standing off at the opposite end of the plot, doing the same thing. She didn’t know them but she had a feeling they were witches too.

“Why are they all here?” Sabrina grumbled, turning her attention back to Nick, who was jotting down a few words to remember for later.

He looked up from the pad of paper, quirking a brow at her question. “Who?” 

Sabrina motioned toward the sisters and the other trio of witches. She wasn’t expecting to see Nick’s lips twist at that, confusion settling in his features as he glanced at the two places and then back at her. He couldn’t help the astonishment that he felt as he tried to make sense with what she was saying. 

“You shouldn’t be able to see them,” he finally settled on saying. 

Well, that made no sense to Sabrina at all. “Why not?”

Nick nodded for her to take a step back away from the other mourners. She followed him, getting out of earshot. “They’re using a cloaking spell that should hide them to any who aren’t part of the Society.”

Sabrina shrugged. They probably hadn’t done the spell correctly then or it had worn off. “Faulty magic aside, that still doesn’t tell me why they’re here.”

“Your Aunt wants to see if they pick up on anything.” He gestured over toward Zelda who was conferring with Roz’s father, letting him know that the casket was nearly there.

“Like what?” Sabrina murmured as she crossed her arms, glaring slightly at Prudence who wasn’t looking at her. 

Nick rubbed at the back of his neck. He hadn’t been able to explain everything to her in person and hadn’t brought it up in their phone call later on, not wanting to worry her anymore than he knew she already was. “There was a dark residue leftover at the scene.”

Sabrina looked back at him then, frowning. “And she thinks it might be attached to someone here?”

Nick shrugged. It was anyone’s guess really. “I think she just wants to cover all of her options.”

“They could have at least worn black,” Sabrina muttered as Hilda made her way over to the two. 

“Who’s not wearing black, love?” Hilda asked and Sabrina nodded over to where the Weird Sisters stood. Hilda looked over, brow furrowing as she tried to see what her niece was directing her to. She opened her mouth to ask for clarification but Zelda was waving her to bring more programs forward. “Ambrose will be here in a minute with her hearse.”

Which meant stop chatting. “Thanks, auntie.” 

“Your Aunt Hilda was never initiated?” Nick murmured as they slowly walked back toward the others.

Sabrina shook her head. “She never wanted anything to do with the college. It was my dad and Zelda’s domain.”

Nick reached over, his hand resting on the small of her back as they stopped a little off to the side, closer to the others again. The mere touch of his fingers sent shivers down her spine and she took a deep breath, working to ignore the sensation. “Told you it was weird that you could see them,” he murmured, rubbing small circles with his thumb, intending for the sensation to be soothing. 

Sabrina tensed at first, before letting out her breath, allowing herself to relax into the touch. As to his words, well, it wasn’t the first time she’d seen things she wasn’t supposed to. “I doubt whoever did it is going to be here anyway.” 

“Why’s that?” Nick asked as the hearse pulled up to the bottom of the small hill.

Everyone was rising and turning toward it, bagpipes beginning to play a mournful tune as the pallbearers moved to retrieve the casket. Sabrina didn’t know what to do with her hands then, pulling at her fingers as she watched the small procession begin. Nick caught her hand, giving it a squeeze and holding on tightly to it. That seemed to do the trick, grounding her a bit as the casket passed by them and toward the others. 

Sabrina caught sight of Roz through her tears. “They’re all mortal and we both know it wasn’t a mortal who did that to her,” Sabrina finally answered, her voice breaking. 

“You’re probably right, but observing everyone here, learning more about her, might give some insight into why she was targeted,” Nick murmured back, holding tightly to her hand. 

He hadn’t expected this showing of grief, this sense of loss for the girl they had found. It was so utterly foreign. Had he even felt like this after his own parents’ death? He couldn’t quite recall, but he did know that he had seen nothing like it in the last decade of his life at his Academy that he’d thought was fairly progressive. Witches and warlocks had died, but this level of sadness over it wasn’t something he’d seen at any of their funeral rites. 

Nick stuffed the pad of paper and pen into his back pocket, allowing him to wrap his free arm around her waist, giving Sabrina the contact he could clearly see she needed. He wasn’t entirely certain that he was doing it correctly, but she leaned back against him, resting her arm over his as she softly sobbed. He tightened his hold on her, feeling her shake slightly in his arms as she cried. 

_I’ve got you_.

He was just going to ignore the pointed look he was receiving from Prudence and Agatha, definitely ignoring the daggers Dorcas seemed to be directing at Sabrina. Maybe this wasn’t how warlocks and witches were supposed to act, but having Sabrina there in his arms felt _right_ , comforting her felt as normal as breathing. He’d endure their future teasing if it meant she had someone to lean on for a few more minutes. 

He held her throughout the rest of the funeral, including saying goodbye to Lizzie’s parents. They were walking back through the cemetery, everyone scattering to head home or to the wake at Lizzie’s parents’ house, when Sabrina stopped him. He was still holding tightly to her hand, such a simple gesture that seemed to mean so much. How could this touch seem more intimate to him than a thousand others he’d doled out to others before? 

“You don’t think she was just a victim of opportunity?” Sabrina murmured as Nick reached up, wiping away a few stray tears. 

“I don’t know,” Nick replied, knowing lying to comfort was not a good idea. “I think we need to look at all angles. Maybe she wasn’t targeted but if she was…” Then they would need to figure out why she had been. 

Sabrina closed her eyes. There was so much to think about and consider, but they would need to wait for later. She had a friend to mourn. “I have to go to the…” She nodded toward where Roz was waiting for her. “Thanks for sticking with me.”

“Anytime, Spellman,” Nick assured her, feeling the loss immediately as she stepped away and headed toward her friend. 

He watched her go, flexing his hands, itching to touch her again. 

“Your taste has dropped significantly since school started back up,” he heard from behind him, recognizing Agatha’s voice immediately. 

Nick turned, spotting her and Dorcas, their arms crossed, nearly mirroring one another. Prudence wasn’t with either of them, but he quickly spotted her off to the side talking to Zelda. “I can’t believe the little half-witch is why you’ve been blowing us off,” Agatha continued before pressing her lips together, clear with her disgust.

Dorcas seemed to be getting redder by the minute, seething at the way he’d been all over Sabrina. “Her tastes run decidedly mortal,” Dorcas told him. “All of that fun you’re used to, be ready to lose out on it.”

“Like I told you before, jealousy is an awful look on you,” Nick replied, enjoying the way Dorcas fumed at that, looking ready to hex him. 

“Not that she’ll even want you once she knows everywhere you’ve been,” Dorcas spat out, her hands balled into tight fists.

Agatha walked by him, drawing her fingers up his arm, before moving to join her sister. “I think you mean everyone he’s been in.”

“We’ll be sure to let her know next time we see her,” Dorcas added, and Nick glared as she waved her fingers at him before heading over to join Prudence. 

He fixed a hard stare on the two, silently winding his curse, determined to make them pay for any spiteful words they decided to spew in the next few days. They weren’t expecting him to smile at them when they turned back to look at him over their shoulders, chilled by the coldness of his look before he teleported away. 

“What did you do?” Prudence demanded, eying the two of them closely. Agatha shrugged, Dorcas quickly following suit. Prudence sighed, rubbing at her forehead. _Satan preserve me_. They had far bigger matters to focus on than who Nicholas Scratch decided to screw.

* * *

She was in a clearing in the woods, one that she thought she knew but couldn’t quite place as the fog rolled in around her. On some level Sabrina knew it was a dream but that didn’t stop the overwhelming sense of dread that flowed through her. She pushed at the fog, willing it to dissipate, pleased that at least she seemed to have some power over it as it started to roll back out into the trees that surrounded her.

As soon as it started to move, she wished she hadn’t willed it away, the fear that had been making its way up her spine increasing as she spotted the five symbols of the pentagram scorched in the dirt--earth, fire, air, water, and spirit. It was the shadowy figures that stood behind each one that had Sabrina unsure if she should take a step backward or forward.

There was something familiar about each of the shadows, but there was no detail in the blackness. No matter how much she tried to make sense of them, the details wouldn’t sharpen, and she found she couldn’t step closer to try to get a better look.

The one on air slowly turned around, the shadow melting away to reveal Lizzie. 

Sabrina cried out as she watched the girl rise into the air, magic whipping in the air around her, the girl clutching at her throat as magic twisted, sucking the breath from her before setting her back down on the ground in front of the air symbol.

The scene played out again and Sabrina shook her head, wanting it to stop. “I don’t understand.” She ran her hands through her hair, trying to pick up on some meaning. “What are you trying to tell me?”

Lizzie stared at her, hard and unrelenting as she raised her arm, pointing at Sabrina. The girl opened her mouth, the scream that erupted from it deafening and Sabrina pressed her hands to hear ears, trying to silence it as the world erupted in flames.

There wasn’t time for her to try and stop the flames this time around. The earth opened again, swallowing her whole, and she plummeted down into the darkness. She screamed into the abyss, not wanting to find what waited for her below.

Sabrina bolted upright in the bed, clutching at the blanket that she had wrapped herself tightly in. It took her a few moments to steady her breathing, terror still wrapped tightly around her as she shut her eyes, hands gripping her. Salem’s low warning growl was the only reason she opened them, turning toward the sound and finding him looking out her window. His back was hunched, teeth bared as he stared out of it. 

“Salem?”

He hissed at the window before jumping from it and onto the bed, making his way over to her. “What is it?” What had he seen or felt? She moved to rise, wanting to check out the window, but he purposefully laid down on her stomach, refusing to budge, clearly wanting her to stay put. “Alright, I’m not going anywhere.”

She knew better than to shrug off her familiar’s warnings. 

Sabrina laid back against the pillows and he moved up her body, tucking his head in the curve of her neck as she slowly ran her hand down his back and behind his ears. The images from her dream kept playing in her mind and while everything with Lizzie worried her, it was the familiarity with the other shadows that she couldn’t give name to that scared Sabrina the most. 

Did that mean more were going to die?

That was already the prevailing theory between her and Nick but did the shadows mean it was going to be more people that she knew? 

Dreams could be portals into other realms and sometimes into space and time as well, giving truths not yet known. But also they could just be concerns from the waking world manifesting into one’s worst nightmares. There was really no way to know which kind of dream she’d been having. Sabrina hoped it was the latter, but knew she needed to prepare for it being the other and figure out how to stop more deaths from happening. 

She was just at a loss for how to do that.

Hopefully her and Nick would receive answers from the Dark Lord later in the week when they did their ritual. 

Salem’s purrs slowly pulled her back to a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are seriously blowing me away by how much you're enjoying the mystery aspect of this story. Thank you so much for all of the comments and love. 
> 
> Next chapter we'll have Sabrina and Nick performing some rituals together and some more Roz and Sabrina conversations, plus other things happening with Nabrina.


	7. Chapter 7

Rain had come to Greendale, blurring the world around her as Sabrina made her way across the campus, dodging the puddles as best she could. She cast a simple waterproof spell even as she used the umbrella, winding her way through the crowds of students trying to hurriedly get to their next class. Part of her yearned for the forest, to be able to throw caution to the wind like she’d done as a child, feet sinking deep into the mud while running through it, darting from shadow to shadow as she sought out the trickles of light. Maybe she could indulge in that a bit later when Nick and her took to the woods for the ritual he wanted to perform.

She shook off her umbrella as she entered the small coffee shop, brushing her hair back out of her face before closing the umbrella, depositing it on the stand to dry. She glanced around, easily spotting Nick in the far corner. He had several books scattered around the table he’d claimed, two sandwiches sitting untouched next to them. Sabrina stood off to the side, noting the way he silently moved his lips as he read the pages, flipping quickly between them, opening another text to check something else before turning back to the original one. 

He looked up, glancing toward the door, his lips curving into a broad smile as he spotted her. It was different than the one she was used to him doling out, reminding her of when he’d talked about his research that first day they had met. Genuine happiness and passion rolled into one, only now it was being directed toward her. She mulled her lower lip under her teeth for a brief second at that, that pool of hunger beginning to fan out in her stomach again, before she lifted a hand to wave in greeting. 

“I ordered coffee too. It should be ready any minute,” Nick told her as she sat down across from him. 

“Is this where you usually come to study?” she asked. He looked completely comfortable in the space, nodding a thanks to the barista who dropped off the two cups seconds later. 

“A few times a week.” He nodded toward the cup of coffee, urging her to give it a try. “I put a silencing spell around the table when I first arrive and that usually deters anyone from coming to bug me.” At least it deterred mortals. Witches and warlocks were another story, but he rarely saw any of them around the place. 

Sabrina sipped at the coffee, arching a brow that it already seemed to have the right amount of creamer and sugar in it. She’d tasted it in order to determine what she might need to add. “Did I get it right?” Nick asked, watching her curiously, pleased at the little ‘o’ her mouth made as she set the cup back down.

“You did,” she assured him, touched that he’d bothered to figure out what she liked. “Did you find anything?” Sabrina nodded toward the books he had spread out.

“Nothing that seems to give us any answers.” Nick shut the one he’d been looking at and pulled one of the sandwiches closer. “I wasn’t that hopeful to begin with. I’m hoping we’ll have more luck tonight.” He glanced out the window; hopefully the rain would let up by then or trying to soak up the magic of the moon to help boost them would be a moot point.

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about the weather,” Sabrina murmured, grinning as she picked the cup back up. Weather magic was a Spellman specialty. It would cooperate. She’d make sure of it. “I got nothing from the books we have at the mortuary.” Not that she’d had much time to look at the ones she’d brought home.

The rest of the week had passed by without issue, life slowly meandering back to a state of normal, but the mood in her apartment had still been somber. Sabrina heard Roz cry quietly every night until her friend would enter her room, taking up space on her bed so the two wouldn’t be alone when they finally slept. It meant she could keep a better eye on the girl, but it also meant there was no time to practice her spellwork or try and do some research of her own. 

At least the nightmares didn’t seem to return with Roz around. Small favors. 

Though. Sabrina pressed her lips together, remembering someone else they might get ideas from. “Professor Wardwell might actually have some books we could look at. She’s kind of the unofficial historian of the town.”

“You’re thinking something like this has happened here before?” It was an angle he hadn’t considered before. 

“Maybe? I mean, I know my family has been here since the founding, but they weren’t always _here_.” Otherwise Sabrina was certain Zelda would have more of an idea about why Lizzie had been killed. “I know my father traveled the world. Hilda went to England to raise Ambrose at one point. Zelda’s been elsewhere too. I think they told me sometimes they leave for twenty years or so, just enough for people to forget them.”

Which was weird to think about. She’d never asked about what happened to the mortuary during those years. Was it boarded up? What happened when they returned? Didn’t people recognize them from before even if a few decades had passed? Sabrina figured magic had to be involved and she knew they hadn’t been as tightly bound to anyone else in the town like she or her Aunt Hilda were now. 

Thoughts about how Roz, Theo and even Harvey forgetting her after a decade or two were quickly pushed from her mind, refusing to focus on them, not with everything else she needed to figure out. “So what if something happened during that time and they just didn’t know about it?” Sabrina continued before finally taking a bite of the sandwich he’d ordered. It was delicious.

“I’ll add it to the list.” Nick pulled out his phone to do so, arching a brow at the amused look she gave him. “What?”

“It’s just weird to see you using technology,” Sabrina replied, nodding for him to continue. “Most of the others don’t. Not even my aunts use it if they don’t need to.”

“Your father said that witches should try to keep up with mortal progress,” Nick told her as he quickly used his finger to jot down a few notes onto the screen. “That not doing so would lead to our downfall. It brings unneeded attention to us when we don’t understand the simplest things.”

“He wasn’t wrong,” Sabrina agreed, having seen the near misses during her Academy days when some of the other witches had tried going out into Greendale. 

“We do a pretty good job of living in our communities, hiding away from the rest of the world, but there are downsides to that too,” Nick continued as he put the phone back down. 

“Like making us easier targets for witch hunters,” Sabrina offered up, reaching over to pick up one of the books. His fingers brushed along hers as he handed it over, sending little jolts of energy crashing through her. She breathed through the intensity of it, setting the book down in front of her.

“Isolation tends to bring about the more fanatical too,” Nick added, tapping the cover of the book she’d picked. “Case in point, Blackwood.”

“This is Father Blackwood’s manifesto?” Sabrina frowned, not sure she wanted to even bother opening. 

“It’s a lot of drivel about warlocks being the superior magical being, the subjugation of witches being the Dark Lord’s will, and how warlocks are the only ones deserving of free will.” The disgust in Nick’s voice mirrored what Sabrina was feeling as she flipped through it, nose wrinkling as she took in the various headings, each worse than the other.

“Is there seriously a fourteen page chapter on how to keep witches in their ‘rightful place’?” Sabrina even did the air quotation marks before shutting the book.

“I’m pretty sure there’s two chapters on it. But I didn’t see anything about the different symbols of the pentagram.” Nick took the book back, adding it to the pile he needed to return the Society’s library after their lunch.

“What do we have here? A little mortal study session?” Prudence asked as she sat down in the empty chair next to Nick before looking at the books. “Except these are decidedly not mortal and you know you’re not supposed to be sharing them with someone who isn’t part of the group.” She tsked him, tapping her fingers along the books. 

Nick frowned, not entirely opposed to her presence, but Prudence was rarely alone. He spotted her sisters in the line to order drinks and sighed. _Great_.

“For something that’s supposed to be secret it's really not that much since you keep bringing it up,” Sabrina countered before taking another drink of her coffee.

“Oh please, your Aunt founded the blasted thing. As if you wouldn’t have known bits and pieces about it anyway,” Prudence replied, shrugging her shoulders. “I don’t know how Zelda deals with the disappointment you bring her.”

“My aunt is perfectly fine with my choices.” Okay, that was a lie, but it was taking all of Sabrina’s inner strength to not rise to the bait. It always had when Prudence was involved. 

“I’m sure she’s at least pleased with,” Prudence waved her fingers between the two of them, “whatever this is that’s transpiring. Your cousin sure can’t stop prattling on about it.”

“Please tell me you and Ambrose are not a thing again?” Wasn’t he with Luke? Sabrina had been pretty sure he was seeing some warlock named Luke now. 

“We don’t do _things_ , Sabrina,” Prudence reminded. “We’re witches. We simply seek pleasure when we want it, where we want it.” She looked over at Nick, resting her hand on his arm. “Isn’t that right, Nicky?”

“Is there a point to this conversation, Pru?” Nick asked, brushing off her arm. 

“I think what she’s trying to say is,” Dorcas started as she sat down next to Sabrina and Nick fixed her with a look. She ignored him, focusing her attention on Sabrina, more than ready to let out some of Nick’s little secrets. She opened her mouth, trying to get the words out, to tell the girl about their nightly escapades with Nick for the better part of last year, his involvement in the darker aspects of Dorian’s club, but no sound came with any of her words. 

“Are you okay?” Sabrina asked, trying to figure out what was going on. 

Dorcas massaged her throat, trying again but still nothing would come out. She glared at Nick. “What did you do to me?” 

Nick simply shrugged. “Are you ready to get out of here?” he asked Sabrina, ignoring Dorcas’ continued sputtering as he started gathering his books. She nodded, still not entirely sure what she was witnessing. 

Prudence simply shook her head as she watched her sister struggle to get her words out. “Let’s get you home to wash out the hex. Really, Nicky?” 

He simply shrugged as he scooted out from the table, following Sabrina toward the exit, quickly putting a barrier around the two to ward off any hex Dorcas might try to send their way out of spite. He felt one slam against the barrier, doubling back to hit Dorcas instead, Prudence berating her for even trying something like that the last thing he heard as the door closed behind them.

“So…” Sabrina started as they stepped out into the rain, popping her umbrella open.

“I slept with them last year,” Nick told her, well aware there was little chance of hiding that fact. 

“All of them?” Nod. “Like separately or all at once.” Sabrina’s eyes widened a little as he shrugged and nodded again. “Okay.” It wasn’t exactly surprising. She’d been to her fair share of witch gatherings during the Academy and Ambrose had regaled her with tales of his nights more often than not. “Are you still?”

“No,” Nick shook his head, adamant about that. “Which is why Dorcas is being the way she is.” Agatha and Prudence hadn’t particularly cared when he’d stopped finding them at gatherings. Dorcas had kept pursuing him though, determined to have her own time with him. Nick reached over, touching her arm. “Are we still good for tonight?”

Sabrina nodded. “Nine, right?”

The tension he’d felt building left him at her answer. “I’ll swing by your apartment and we can teleport to the clearing together.”

“I’ll see you then,” she assured him, though neither of them took a step to move apart. His hand was still on her arm. She could feel the heat of it even through the raincoat that she was wearing. 

The books disappeared from his hands and Sabrina’s eyes widened at the blatant use of magic. “Nick!” she started but he’d stepped forward, his finger sliding up her arm before he was cupping her cheeks in his hands, kissing her. 

It was different from when they had been in front of her apartment. This one full of tenderness and longing, something she hadn’t thought possible from a warlock, but Nick was breaking through everything she thought she knew about them. He didn’t try to deepen it like he had the last time either, pulling back far too quickly in Sabrina’s opinion and she leaned forward wanting to continue, needing to feel his lips against hers again, but he caught her chin. He ran his thumb against her lips as she opened her eyes, unable to help staring into his. 

There was a promise in them that she didn’t understand but desperately wanted to. “I’ll see you tonight,” he murmured before pulling away and heading off into the rain.

Sabrina watched him go, her heart pounding in her chest as she touched her lips, before forcing herself to head off toward her last class of the day.

* * *

They hadn’t said more than a few words to one another after he’d picked her up at the apartment building, hands brushing against one another occasionally as they had walked to the small clearing in the forest. Teleporting would have been faster but with the moon still rising, there had been plenty of time to make the trek without magic. 

The silence that had flowed between them had been anything but awkward, each accidental touch of skin to skin causing little bursts of need within Sabrina’s stomach. She’d nearly taken hold of his hand just to help quell the feeling but they’d arrived at the clearing and set about their task. Working together they used the salt to draw a large circle. Nick made sure there were no breaks, while Sabrina walked around the outside of it, blowing flames onto the candles before placing them down in the appropriate spot.

Nick glanced up at the night sky, noting that the moon was almost in the best position. “You ready?” 

“Isn’t moon magic best done with as much skin exposed as possible?” Sabrina asked as she slipped out of her heels, placing them down to the side of the circle. 

She was right, but he had figured it was a good idea not to push for that. The short sleeved blouse and skirt she wore allowed for enough skin to activate what they wanted but far be it from him to say differently. “You sure you’re up for that?” 

Was that a challenge? She pulled the blouse over her head, arching a brow at him before moving to remove her skirt as well. She was leaving the bra and panties on. “Yep.”

Nick swallowed at the sight of her in the moonlight, clad only in her lacy, black undergarments. The light made her skin seem to glow, her hair giving her an almost ethereal look. He watched as she turned from him, folding her clothes up and laying them on top of her shoes, and had to bite back a groan as he took all of her in, before quickly divesting himself of everything but his boxer shorts. 

Sabrina turned back, breath catching at the sight of him shirtless while he worked to undo his belt, taking in the muscles of his arms and his bare chest. She’d felt the definition of his abs beneath his shirts a few times, seen the flex of his arms as well, but it still hadn’t prepared her for the complete picture. 

Nick extended a hand toward her and she stepped forward, taking hold of it before they crossed the threshold of the circle together. Power rippled through them as soon as they did and their grip tightened on one another as they let it slide through them. “You ready?” Nick asked as he held out his other hand, nodding for her to do the same.

Sabrina did as directed, the two of them looking forward and calling forth the branches they had picked along the way. The two pieces of wood flew into their hands, another jolt of power rushing through them as soon as they grasped hold of the objects. Releasing hands they worked in unison to draw their own circles inside the larger salt one, Sabrina the symbol for female inside of hers while Nick drew the one for male in his, before combining the two through simple lines on either side. 

They grasped hold of each other’s hand again as they stepped into the respective circles, keeping up the contact. The moonlight honed in on them, their magic heightening as it was supposed to with the spell, their skin seeming to glow under its shine. They tossed the sticks out of the salt circle and turned toward another, linking both of their hands together, letting the power flow through them and build. 

“Now we lay down, right?” Sabrina asked, nodding toward the floor.

“Side by side, soaking up the moonlight,” Nick confirmed. 

They laid in silence for a long moment, their arms touching as they stared up at the night sky, nearly ready with their offering. “Are we allowed to talk while we wait?” Because Sabrina was only good with silence for so long.

“You want to play twenty questions, don’t you?” Nick shook his head, unable to hide his amusement. 

“I’ll even let you have the first question,” Sabrina offered up, sliding her pinky against the back of his hand, grinning at the way her touch seemed to jolt him. 

He turned onto his side, propping his head up as he rested his elbow against the ground so he could look at her better. Sabrina didn’t move from her spot, perfectly fine looking up at him from the ground. 

“Where do you want to go after Montenegro?” Nick asked and Sabrina blinked, surprised he’d even remembered that she had picked that as the first place she’d want to visit. “And you still can’t say everywhere.”

“Making up rules now, huh?” Sabrina pursed her lips as she contemplated his question, enjoying his sly smile as he traced his fingers along her arm. It was distracting, but she wasn’t about to tell him to stop, enjoying his touch. “I think the Carpathian Mountains. I just don’t know exactly where along the range.”

“There’s a lot of beautiful spots to see in them.” 

She turned onto her side at that point, deciding she wanted a better look at him. “What was your favorite--and that doesn’t count as my question.”

“Now who’s making up rules?” He smirked as she rolled her eyes. “It’s a complicated answer. Depends on the time of year for some of the places.” He laughed at her pointed look, clearly she was unimpressed with his answer. “None of the more touristy spots, though they have their impressive views. I found a lake once...I think I was in the Ukraine? I was the only one there for a few hours. I don’t think I can adequately describe the shade of blue. I just remember feeling a sense of calm there.”

Sabrina watched the way his face seemed to soften as he told her about it, a far off look in his gaze before he looked back at her. “It sounds nice.” 

She drew little designs in the dirt near him, each stroke of her fingers drifting closer to him, though not quite touching. “Why did you ask me to do this with you?”

He hadn’t expected that question, though Nick supposed he really should have. “I know you want answers and so do I. I figure this will get us some or at least an idea of where to go next for them.” He smiled as she finally touched him, her fingers gliding softly against his chest, barely there and yet he had to stifle a groan. “And I wanted the chance to spend some more time with you, explore magic with you.”

“Mmmm.” 

“It seemed to me like you wouldn’t mind doing more with your magic from our last few conversations,” Nick continued and her movement paused.

“Not enough to join the Society.”

He rested his hand on her hip. “You don’t have to be part of it to explore your magical potential, Spellman.” She resumed her exploration, fingers drifting down toward the edge of his boxer briefs. 

“And you want to help me explore it?” His touch on her hip, the way he rubbed his thumb just so against her skin there had Sabrina’s heart racing, wanting more but she pushed that desire down. They had a task to complete.

“If you’ll let me.” 

Silence fell between them, though neither pulled back from the other, his hand still resting against her as she continued to draw little symbols on his chest with her fingers, the moonlight pouring down on them. 

“Ready?” Nick murmured after a few more minutes, reluctant to move away from her. They had come to the clearing for a reason though. 

He helped her up, giving her hands a squeeze as she took a deep breath. 

“O mighty Dark Lord, by whom all is set afire,” the two of them spoke in unison as the wind started to whip up outside of the circle, rustling the trees. He let go of her hands, sliding his up and down her arms, while Sabrina reached over, pressing hers against his chest. “Thy power be thy path, thy will be my desire.”

The candles flames shifted, glowing brighter even as they changed color, turning to the blue-ish flame of her dreams. Sabrina stepped closer to Nick as she noticed it, watching as the flames shot up, surrounding the circle, effectively trapping them inside of it. 

“It’s okay,” Nick assured her, sensing that tinge of fear. He’d felt it too the first time he’d sought out the Dark Lord’s attention, not sure what to expect. He waited until she nodded, determination replacing the fear, moving one hand to touch her hip, thumb brushing along the skin just above the top of her underwear. “We offer up our energy in exchange for answers.” 

“Please guide us toward the path that will lead us to what we need to know,” Sabrina continued, feeling the pull of the moon dig deep into her bones, settling down into the very marrow of them. It flowed outward as well, mixing in with Nick’s magic, pulling her toward the warlock in ways she hadn’t expected or experienced when she’d done a similar spell with her cousin. 

“Show us the way, o mighty Dark Lord,” Nick finished, his breathing heavy as he looked down at Sabrina, the urge to kiss her overwhelming. 

He held back, crying out at the pain that ripped across his back at his defiance, soothed only as Sabrina surged forward, pressing her lips against his. The power surged between them as she did so, ramming into the two of them with a force that Nick had never experienced before. It was pain and ecstasy combined as they fell to their knees from the force of it, his lips never leaving hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, fingers tightening in his curls as he settled backward, tugging her to straddle his hips. 

Sabrina gasped for air as the kiss finally broke, letting her head fall back, not expecting for Nick’s lips to remain on her body. He kissed along her jawline, moving down her neck as his hands moved up her back, holding her upright. It felt like each place that his lips pressed against her was catching on fire, igniting a trail along her skin as she raked her hands down his back. The wind whirled harder, flames glowing brighter as the magic seemed to sing between them, a symphony that was for their ears only. 

On some level Nick sensed the movement outside of the circle, the sounds that he’d come to associate with the Dark Lord’s arrival, but his focus was entirely on Sabrina, trying to memorize the taste of her skin, which part of her neck that he could touch that made her whine with need, the scrape of her nails down his back, knowing she was going to leave a mark. The power between them only grew and Nick wasn’t sure his body could contain the amount that flowed, pressing his forehead against Sabrina’s as he panted, trying to contain it. 

Sabrina welcomed it inside, drawing from Nick as she mimicked the path he’d taken down her neck, sliding her hands along his chest as she pressed him back against the hard earth. His hands found her hips again, helping to steady her on him as she moved, groaning as she bit his shoulder, the pain she elicited releasing the magic from tearing him apart from the inside out. He heard the snort of a wild animal, that never ending ache intertwined with bliss pulsing through him as sulfur filled the air. 

She rose up slightly, back arching in the moonlight, oblivious to the sounds around them. Nick stared up at her, the hellish light of the candles giving her a different glow. He didn’t think he’d ever seen such power before as he slid his hands up her abdomen, skirting at the underside of her breasts, as she cried out, the power reaching its crescendo, before cloud cover rolled in, shutting off their contact with the moon.

The flames blew out seconds later, leaving the two of them in darkness, the surge of power dissipating to its normal level flowing between them as Sabrina collapsed on top of him. Nick ran his hands soothingly across her back as she shivered against him. 

“Did it work?” Had they offered up enough to appease the Dark Lord.

Nick glanced off to the side as he continued his soothing touch along her back, spotting a box that hadn’t been there before laying in the grass outside of the circle. “Looks like it,” he murmured, even as he wrapped an arm around her, not wanting to let her go just yet as the clouds rolled away, moonlight shining down on them once again. 

“Is it always like that?” Sabrina breathed out after a few more moments, her body still tingling with the power that had rolled through them, acutely aware of how much of their skin was touching. 

“Hmm?” Nick reluctantly let go as she moved to sit up, doing the same, pleased that she didn’t actually move away from him completely, their knees still touching.

“Offering up energy to the Dark Lord?” Sabrina flexed her hands, the remnants of the power finally seeming to abate.

Nick reached over, running a finger down the inside of her arm. “I’ve never actually done that spell before.” It wasn’t the magic that had set her skin on fire before, just his touch, sending little bursts of pleasure rippling through her body again.

Except what had he just said? “What?” She eyed him carefully and from the way he shrugged, she knew she’d heard him correctly.

“It was in one of your dad’s journals,” Nick explained and Sabrina leaned back at that, shaking her head as she looked at him.

“We did a spell that was _based on theory_.” So much of what Edward Spellman had proposed had been his theories, not actually practiced. 

“Technically your dad could have done it at some point,” Nick pointed out, amused by the way she scrunched her nose in reply, her entire expression doubtful. “I’ve done the moon spell before, but never asked the Dark Lord for a favor like we just did. I have sought him out before to see if there was anything he desired of me.”

“Was there?” 

“Once back at my Academy.” He didn’t elaborate and Sabrina decided it was better not to push. “We should take a look at the box.”

There wasn’t anything extraordinary about it, just a black leather box that didn’t exude any sort of power from it. A smell of brimstone surrounded it, the devil’s claw marks scratched into the top of it, and Nick lifted the lid, arching a brow when he spotted what was inside of it. 

It was an old book, metal clasps locking one side of the book together between a weathered leather covering. Power radiated from it, a cooling balm to the heat that had brewed in the moonlight. He tried to undo the clasps but they stuck, refusing to budge. Of course it wasn’t going to be as easy as opening a book; anything given by the Dark Lord demanded attention to detail.

“That’s not Latin,” Sabrina murmured as she knelt down beside him, reaching over to trace her fingers along the spine of the book. 

She was right, the words on the cover weren’t Latin. He wasn’t too sure what the language was as he handed the book over to her, watching her turn it over before setting it back in the box. “I guess it's a start?” 

“We’ll figure out how to open it,” Nick assured her as he put the lid back on the box. Hopefully inside was a language they would be able to read. He looked back at her as they both rose. “You free for the rest of the night?”

“Depends,” Sabrina told him. “What did you have in mind?”

Several options played out in his head, most of them ending with her back in his apartment, but the night was young, the energy between the two of them still hanging in the air. “You’ve been to Dorian’s?”

“No, but I’ve heard a lot about it from Ambrose.” From what her cousin had told her it wasn’t exactly her scene but she’d promised herself to try out new things for that journal her father had left her. Not that tonight hadn’t already given her enough to write about. “Let me just text Roz to let her know I’m going to be late.” 

Though, at this point from the way Nick was looking at her and the coil of desire that had never quite subsided inside of her, Sabrina wasn’t all that sure she’d be heading back to the apartment at all that night. 

“You’re in for a treat,” Nick told her as they started to dress. 

Twenty minutes later they were entering Dorian’s together, Sabrina holding tightly to Nick’s hand as they made their way through the crowd toward the bar. She kept looking around, trying to take everything in as they squeezed through the throngs of people, spotting different bits and pieces that Ambrose had told her about. Music filled the room, thrumming through her body as Nick snagged them a stool. 

“We can get a booth after we order,” he assured her as he stood behind her, hand on her hip as he held up his other to get Dorian’s attention.

His breath was hot against her ear and she turned toward him in the stool, running a finger down the path of buttons on his shirt. “Mmm, I don’t know. I’m kind of in the mood for dancing.” 

The smile he gave her had Sabrina feeling like her insides had turned to mush. “Then let's dance.” 

Any thought of getting drinks was quickly pushed aside as he led her out onto the floor. This wasn’t like the school dances that she’d attended with her friends and while some of those could get fairly heated before one of the teachers broke them up, there had never been the scent of sex and magic intermingling in the air as thoroughly as it did in Dorian’s. Nick spun her and drew her back in closer, his hands moving from her arms back to her hips and sliding across her back, each pass seeming to pull her even more against him. Sabrina reciprocated in kind, letting the beat of the music move her as she slid her hand up the back of his neck and into his hair before moving it down his back. 

She laughed as he spun her again, maneuvering her this time so that she ended with her back pressed up against his chest, and she closed her eyes, head falling back slightly as his hands skirted under her shirt, brushing against her skin. She turned in his arms, scraping her nails up his chest, enjoying the way he gasped her name at that.  
Out of the corner of her eyes, Sabrina glimpsed Dorcas glaring daggers in their direction, caught Prudence's smirk as she raised her drink, and spotted Ambrose looking entirely too pleased with the situation. Sabrina ignored them all, losing herself in the music, in the heat of Nick's hands and body pressed against hers as they moved together. Her focus was solely on him, the fact that he reciprocated that, looking at nothing else but her had Sabrina being bolder with her touch, letting her hands roam in ways she wouldn't have usually in a room full of people.

Hours later he had her pressed up against her apartment front door, the way his tongue rasped against hers igniting her from the inside out. Part of her yearned to ask him inside and lead him back to her bedroom, but she pushed that desire down even as she chased his lips with her own as he began to pull back.

"You're killing me here, Spellman," Nick groaned, his gaze hooded as he looked down at her. 

"Maybe that's my nefarious plan." She murmured as she drew her hands along the waistline of his jeans.

He arched a brow. "I'm pretty sure you don't have a nefarious bone in your body." 

Her answering grin was completely devious. "Ambrose would disagree with you."

He kissed her hard, giving it everything he had, feeling her melt against him, her exploratory touch shifting to grab hold of his shirt to steady herself instead, thoroughly enjoying her dazed look as he pulled back again. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Mmmm." That was about all she could manage to get out before finally slipping into her apartment.

“That good, huh?” Roz asked from the couch, watching Sabrina touch her lips, looking the definition of someone who had just been thoroughly kissed. “I’m pretty sure if I took a picture of you right now you would be a shoe-in for the cover of one of your Aunt Hilda’s romance novels.”

Sabrina stuck her tongue out as she sat down on the couch beside the girl. “You think you’re so funny.”

“I’m hilarious,” Roz reminded, letting Sabrina curl up against her. "This is the most flustered I think I've seen you ever be. But like it's a good flustered."

Sabrina grinned, enjoying the pit of want that still resided inside of her. "I think I really like him."

Roz thought that was a bit of an understatement, but far be it from her to push Sabrina too fast too quickly. "That's not a bad thing."

"I know. I just..." Sabrina let her voice trail off, not sure how to explain any of it. 

"You just?" Roz prodded, poking her in the side. 

"I don't want to read into it more than what it is,” Sabrina murmured, looking over to see what Roz had been watching. 

"What do you think it is between you two then?"

Lust didn't sound right. It wasn't love either. It was that place in between, the possibility of something blossoming and becoming more, but Sabrina couldn't deny the fact that Nicholas Scratch was a warlock. Everything she'd seen and learned so far about them was that love and relationships like she wanted wasn't a thing that they did. Except while pieces of him definitely lived up to what she'd seen at the Academy and with her cousin, there were others that were completely different, throwing her for a loop. One that she liked and wanted to explore.

“I don’t know, but I think I’ll enjoy figuring that out,” Sabrina finally answered, pleased that seemed to be an alright answer for her friend. 

She was eighteen. It wasn't like she had to figure out everything in the next week. For once maybe seeing where things went was the path that she could walk down. Especially if Nick was the one she was walking down it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed Nick and Sabrina using their magic together. It was one of those things I had been wanting to write forever with these two. And they'll be doing in lots in this fic for plot purposes. 
> 
> Next chapter is Nick hanging out with Sabrina and friends, Sabrina attending Nick's coven, and a little more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had some family stuff come up that had me not in the headspace at all to edit this properly. But we should be back on track now.

Nick had been lost in the book, barely paying attention to anything else happening outside of the small table he was occupying in the cafeteria. It was one of the horror novels that Sabrina had suggested he buy and he’d been unable to put it down since he’d started it that morning. He should have been flipping through one of the other books stacked on the table in front of him or reviewing the spellwork that he needed to perform later that night, but neither of those would happen until he knew how the book in his hands ended. 

“Hey, Nick?” He looked up at his name, uncertain about the voice, before spotting Roz standing with a guy that he didn’t recognize. “The place is packed. Do you mind if we take up a little space to eat?”

A quick look around the room confirmed her words and he mentally marked which page he was on before moving his other books over, nodding for the two to take a seat. “First time reading it?” the guy asked, nodding toward the book. “Brina gets a similar look when she’s completely absorbed in a book. Trying to get her to do anything else is impossible.”

“Theo, this is Nick,” Roz introduced, as they sat down. “Nick, this is Theo.”

“Hey, Sabrina’s mentioned you.” Nick reached over to shake his hand. “You’re the one with the prize chicken that she’s known since before kindergarten, right? You, not the chicken.” He was pretty sure he had that correct.

Theo shook his head, pulling off dramatic dismay fairly well. “I’m going to have to get her attached to another chicken because Bessie’s time on this Earth is coming to an end.”

“She stopped laying eggs?” Roz asked. That was the usual reason for the chicken switch ups.

“Yeah. She’s going to become dinner soon enough.” It was just a fact of farm life. The animals were always meant to be eaten at some point. “Sabrina won’t really be heartbroken over the chicken’s death. It’s just this thing we’ve been doing since we were little and she named the first chicken she met at the farm. My dad was terrified she was going to burst into tears when she found out that we ate it for dinner that night when she slept over. She was pretty nonplussed about it and it’s just been this running thing between her and I since then. With different chickens.”

Nick nodded, making sense of about half of what Theo was telling him and hoping to hear a few more stories as well. “So no starting protests against chicken killing at five?”

“Nah, her protests included getting equal funding for all the afterschool clubs and not ninety-five percent of it going to the football team that hadn’t won a game in two years,” Roz started. “The right for girls and boys to play on all teams regardless of gender since the school couldn’t be bothered to create girls teams in the first place.”

“Non-binary bathroom setups,” Theo added, ticking off a few more on his fingers. “Getting rid of the list of banned books. A crackdown on bullying and an update of that policy...I feel like we’re missing one.”

“I mean that’s just what she did in high school. The list grows if we talk about her middle school and elementary school exploits,” Roz pointed out before taking a sip of her iced tea, enjoying the fact that Nick actually seemed interested in what they were saying. 

Nick looked between the two, wracking his brain for what questions he should ask, wanting to know more about Sabrina, but without coming across as creepy. From what he’d seen that was a fine line at times. This was all so new to him though. He’d never asked anyone’s friends about them before, never really cared much about the witch or warlock outside of their skills in the bedroom if he was pursuing anything with them. 

“Speaking of Sabrina,” Roz lifted up her phone, showing that she’d gotten a text from the girl. She held her phone up, waving for Theo to scoot closer. “Smile.” Nick did as directed, shifting a bit forward to showcase his better side in the selfie Roz was wanting to send off. “I told her she’s late.”

“Her chemistry lab probably went over,” Nick commented as he sat back against the chair, confused by the way the two arched a brow and glanced at one another before looking back at him. The looks of approval they gave him only heightened it. “Professor Munroe usually takes up the first twenty minutes with nonsensical chatter and then has everyone start on their labs which really needed those twenty minutes to get finished on time.”

“So what are you studying exactly?” Roz asked, nodding toward the stack of books he should have been working through.

“Mythology and Occultism.”

“Same as Brina,” Theo looked between him and Roz. “Right? I feel like that’s what she decided on?”

“It is, yeah,” Roz and Nick confirmed at the same time. 

“Sorry, I’m late,” Sabrina murmured as she slid onto the chair beside Nick, not even thinking about it as she leaned in to kiss him in greeting. It took every ounce of control Nick had to not deepen it with her friends right there, settling for resting his hand along the back of her chair as she placed her bag down on the floor. “Chem lab went over. How did you guys run into one another?”

“Limited seating,” Roz explained, motioning around to the packed cafeteria. “Nick was nice enough to let us interrupt his study session.”

“Technically it was a reading session,” Theo pointed out, nodding toward the top book on his pile. 

Sabrina glanced over at it, beaming as she looked up at him. “I told you that you’d like that one.”

“I should know better than to doubt your horror novel wisdom,” Nick aqueised, bowing his head slightly. 

“If you think she’s got good book taste you should get her to choose which horror movies you want,” Theo told him before finally unwrapping the sandwich he’d gotten, passing Sabrina the one they’d picked up for her. “From the more obscure to new cinema, she hasn’t steered us wrong yet.”

“The cinema downtown will be starting its horror double features once October hits,” Roz added, passing over a drink to Sabrina as well. 

“We’ll have to check one out,” Nick suggested, glancing over Sabrina, pleased with the way she grinned at that idea. From the little looks of approval being passed between Theo and Roz as well, that had definitely been the right thing to say. 

“Once they put out the list of movies for this FrightFest I’ll let you know which ones are the best options.” Sabrina held up half of her sandwich, offering it to Nick but he shook his head, nodding toward the empty plate beside the books. He’d already eaten. 

He moved his hand down to her back, drawing little symbols against the fabric of her shirt as he listened to the three talk, getting pulled into the conversation every so often, enjoying the ease of it. There was no sniping happening, no little digs being done to one another, no one trying to trip the other up with their questions and answers. They were simply enjoying one another’s company, no ulterior motives behind the gathering, and they were including him. 

Theo sighed, tossing the sandwich wrapper into the trashcan next to the table. “I should probably get going so Uncle Jesse has time to get to the feed store before it closes for the day.”

“How’s he doing?” Roz asked while Sabrina leaned over to Nick, letting him know that Jesse had moved back in to help out with the farm after being gone for over a year.

“He seems to be good. My dad’s really happy he’s back in town.” So was Theo, but he was still feeling out if his uncle would be sticking around for a week or an extended period of time. 

“And he’s being helpful?” Sabrina prodded, watching her friend closely. If she needed to help Jesse along to do what he needed she would. What was the point in having magic if she didn’t use it to help her friends?

“He is, which is new and unusual and will hopefully last,” Theo replied, before pressing his hands to the table. “Though, um, Brina. We need to talk.”

She narrowed her eyes, pointing a finger at Theo. “Don’t you eat my favorite chicken.”

“Prepare yourself for the end,” Theo told her as he rose. “I’ll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you, Nick.”

“You too.” Nick nodded toward him as Roz started to rise as well.

“I should start heading over to my calc class. You’re going to your church tonight, right?” Roz asked as she dumped her things in the trash can, waving goodbye to Theo.

“To Nick’s actually, but yeah. I’ll probably be home about the same time I am when I go with Aunt Zee,” Sabrina confirmed, scrunching her nose at how Roz arched her brows over who’s church she’d be heading too. If only her best friend knew what that really meant. 

“I’ll see you tonight then. Bye, Nick. Thanks for letting us interrupt your study session.” 

Nick nodded goodbye to her, his focus moving back to Sabrina now that they were alone at the table. “What time are we going and where should I meet you?” she asked, reaching over to run her fingers through his hair. 

He leaned forward, kissing her in greeting the way he had wanted to earlier, enjoying the way her fingers tightened in his curls. “I can get you from your apartment. Let’s go with seven.” 

“Is there a dress code or anything?” Sabrina knew she was going to fret for the rest of the day over what to wear even if there wasn’t one.

“Nah, anything you have will be fine,” he assured her, drawing a finger down her nose as she wrinkled it, doubting him.

“Are you sure? You might not even know. It’s always _so different_ for warlocks--” Nick leaned in again, kissing her to stop the questions, slipping his hand along her back under her shirt, laying it against the skin there. 

“Anything you want,” Nick told her when they broke apart, brushing his thumb against her lips. 

“Mmm, I’m trusting you.” She pulled back, picking up her bag. “And I have to go photograph the cross country meet. I’ll see you at seven. Enjoy the book.”

He smiled as she headed off, watching her until she exited the cafeteria and was no longer in his line of vision.

* * *

Sabrina snapped one last photo of the meet before looking down at the display screen so she could scroll through the last few photos she’d taken. She sat down on the grassy knoll, setting her bag down beside her as she began selecting the ones she wanted to email in for the paper. Someone else would widdle the list down even more to fit into the article that would be written, so she liked to make sure there were a variety of options to choose from. 

“You've been avoiding me,” Ambrose told her as he plopped down beside her, snatching up her bag to put on the other side of him, making it harder for her to leave the conversation.

“I have not. I've been busy.” Sabrina lifted up the camera to add credence to her point.

“With Nicholas.” Ambrose bumped his arm into hers.

“With class. And the newspaper.” And researching what was happening on campus.

“Both that you have with him,” Ambrose pointed out as she motioned for her bag, wanting to secure her camera inside of it. He shook his head, digging out the case inside of it for the camera and handed that over instead.

Sabrina should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. “We have _one_ class together.” 

“Any group projects?” he asked, taking the case back from her once the camera was secure in it. 

“Why are you so interested?” Though, honestly, out of all her family, she’d rather it was Ambrose trying to dig for answers than either of her aunts.

He reached over, resting a hand on her shoulder. “I saw my baby cousin finally letting go and enjoying herself with another of our kind and I'm not supposed to be interested?” 

Sabrina shrugged him off. “We were dancing.”

“The two of you came in practically bursting with sexual tension, unable to keep your hands off one another, exuding magic and then left. _Together_ …” Ambrose stated as he laid back against the grass. “Not ‘dancing’.”

She couldn’t really deny anything that he said. “So?” Ambrose persisted, knocking his leg into hers as she laid down next to him, staring up at the sky.

“He kissed me goodnight at the door and left, Ambrose.” Nothing more to it. They had just been meeting up at some point every day since then as well, to do some research together that usually ended in making out somewhere on campus. 

“You wish he hadn't,” Ambrose practically sang.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at his obvious mirth. “It would have been way too soon if he hadn't.”

He scoffed at that, rising so that he was sitting and looking down at her. “Sabrina.”

“Ambrose.”

Her cousin shook his head, tapping her forehead. “You are looking at this through your limited mortal gaze.”

She flicked his finger away. “We'll get there when we get there.”

“If it helps speed this along, I've heard he's quite skilled with that tongue if his,” Ambrose told her, his smile wicked and Sabrina rose, hitting him in the arm.

“Ambrose!” He had not just said that.

“Oh come on, Sabrina, as if we don't discuss these things with one another.” He shrugged, waving off her embarrassment. 

“It's more you telling me everything I don't want to hear.” It was fifty/fifty if she wanted brain bleach or walked away seriously interested in the experience he’d told her about.

“That's just because your last one was dismal in the bedroom.” Ambrose made a face, remembering the lackluster recount Sabrina had told him after her and the mortal’s first time.

“Harvey was fine,” Sabrina protested, throwing some grass at her cousin.

He easily floated it away. “Fine is hardly a worthy description of anyone's sex life. I'm doubtful he even brought you to orgasm.”

“It was his first time.” It had been both of their first times.

“That excuse works the first time. What about all the ones after that, hmm?” Ambrose replied, shaking his head in dismay at her pitiful experiences. “I'm just saying, cousin, that you should let yourself experiment with what you like. You were the happiest I've seen you in a long time on that dance floor.”

“I know,” she murmured as she fell back onto the grass.

He arched a brow. “What is this? No argument?”

Sabrina shrugged. “I like him. I think he likes me.”

Ambrose snorted. “From the way you seem to preoccupy his thoughts I think you might be right.”

She shifted to rest on her elbows, eying him carefully. “What does that mean?”

“Let's just say Mr. Scratch hasn't been partaking in any of our usual delights since he met a certain someone,” Ambrose told her and Sabrina shook her head.

“That doesn't mean--”

He bopped her nose, interrupting. “You're overthinking.”

“I'm never going to stop doing that.” That was like asking her to stop breathing.

“You just might if you let him use that tongue--”

“ _Ambrose!_ ” Sometimes she wished her cousin felt just a little bit of shame, but from his smirk she knew that wouldn’t happen. Sabrina held out her hand, nodding toward her bag. “I have to go get ready, Ambrose.”

He shook his head, needing a decent answer to acquiesce. “For?”

“Black Mass.”

Ambrose snorted. “Oh please. Like you care what you're wearing to that monstrosity.”

“I'm not going with Aunt Zee. I'm going to Nick's.” She reached around him for it, pleased that he handed the bag over finally. Though when she spotted the amused look on his face she wasn’t so sure she’d won that battle.

“You're going to a different Black Mass with Nick?” Ambrose rubbed his hands together, clearly happy with the idea.

“Don't make it a big deal,” Sabrina told him as she rose, pointing her finger at him.

Ambrose shook his head. “Cousin, that _is_ a big deal.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes. “Goodbye, Ambrose.” 

“Enjoy Mass,” Ambrose told her. “And perhaps some eating out afterward.”

“It’s called takeout, Ambrose,” she called out as she started down the path.

“I know what I said,” her cousin yelled after her, enjoying the way she nearly tripped over her own feet as he laid back down on the grass, satisfied with their conversation.

* * *

Every time Sabrina had ever stepped out of Black Mass before, she’d left it feeling either drained, annoyed, furious or a combination of the three. Father Blackwood’s sermons did nothing to inspire his flock, perpetuating his beliefs of warlock superiority and a need to stick to the old ways of witch life, and she would have droned them out long ago if not for the fact that she liked throwing his words back in his face whenever she openly defied them. It was always enjoyable to watch his face redden, lips twisting in bitter hatred when she pulled off whatever spell he deemed impractical for a witch to perform, showcasing the falsity of his claims. 

Most days she doubted that he even communed with the Dark Lord as often as he claimed to, if ever. 

The outside of this desecrated church and even the decorations inside were nearly identical to her own back in Greendale. It was the message being spoken that was different, ones of freedom and power, ones about taking what the False God would have them squander, discarding his notions of passion and power being things to turn away from. There was the usual spiel of utilizing magic for personal gain but nothing about witches being lesser, not a word about how they needed to bow and adhere to their superiors.

But _this_ , while not the exact opposite of Father Blackwood’s mass, was a breath of fresh air, leaving Sabrina invigorated, wanting to step back into the world and unleash her magic as the Dark Lord willed. There wasn’t the sense of fear that had seemed to pervade every service she’d been to before, none of the glances over shoulders, spying on one another to tell the High Priest how someone else had failed in order to gain favor. Maybe it still existed inside of this church, but it didn’t seem to have become standard practice, permeating the very heart of it. 

“From your non-stop smiling I’m going to guess that you liked it,” Nick murmured as he bumped his shoulder into hers. Everyone else was beginning to rise and head toward the exit, quietly talking to one another, but they still remained seated. 

“I didn’t know a Black Mass could actually be inspiring and not just the High Priest droning on and on about his own superiority.” Were there other covens like this out there in the world? Why didn’t her Aunties move on to one like this after her father’s death? Sabrina knew they hadn’t been pleased with all of Father Blackwood’s changes. 

“Come on, I’ll introduce you,” Nick offered her his hand as he rose, interlocking their fingers as she accepted it. He enjoyed the feel of it, that bit of constant connection as they walked toward the front of the desecrated church. 

“Mother Mildred,” Nick greeted and the older woman turned from the couple she had finished speaking to, smiling as she took in Nick. Sabrina guessed that she was about the same age as her Aunt Zelda, though it was difficult to tell with witches. There was an air of age to her though, even if her dark brown hair didn't have a single piece of gray in it, a sense of power that Sabrina occasionally felt surrounding Blackwood. 

“You must have your studies under control if you’re back to mass,” Mother Mildred commented, clasping Nick’s hand between hers. She glanced over at Sabrina, taking in the girl, surprised to see that he’d brought someone else with him. 

“Mother Mildred, this is Sabrina Spellman. Sabrina, Mother Mildred,” Nick introduced and Sabrina offered a hand to shake.

“Edward’s daughter,” Mother Mildred took hold of Sabrina’s hand, looking her over curiously. It wasn’t too surprising. Many of the older witches and wizards had done the same to her all of her life once they knew who her father was. “You have power in you.”

“So they tell me.” Sabrina let go of her hand, reaching out for Nick’s again, thankful that he caught it. “I really enjoyed your sermon.”

The older witch laughed, motioning for the two to walk with her toward the back of the church and into her chambers. “I’m sure it was a far cry from what you’re used to hearing at the Church of Night.”

“That’s putting it lightly.” Sabrina wasn’t about to lie. “Which book did you get your retelling of Lilith’s descent to Hell though? I don’t think I’ve heard the one you told before.”

“No, I doubt Faustus would share one that gave Lilith a modicum of power and equal footing with the Dark Lord,” Mother Mildred replied, heading toward the bookshelf as she motioned for the two of them to take a seat. “She doesn’t quite have that, no one can compete with him for power in Hell, but there is a reason she is called the Mother of Demons.” 

She turned back to the two of them with a book in her hands, extending it to Sabrina. “You’ll find more of her own words in here. Just return it to Nick to bring back when you’ve finished or you can bring it yourself if you decide to return to mass with us.”

“Lilith wrote this?” Sabrina brushed her fingers over the cover, sensing an energy from it that seemed familiar, one she’d felt for the first time nearly two years ago.

“So they say,” Mother Mildred replied as she sat down on the edge of the desk. “But men say a lot of things that aren’t true. Though, I also believe it never hurts to see events from another perspective.”

“Always with the cryptic, not quite answers, Mother Mildred,” Nick shook his head, though Sabrina noted the amusement in his voice. 

“A bit of mystery makes life infinitely more interesting, Nicholas. You’ll learn that after a hundred years or so.” She clucked her tongue at him and Sabrina watched the exchange, that lack of animosity hitting her hard. Was this what it had been like when her father had been High Priest? “How are your aunts? It’s been nearly two decades since I saw them last. A drop in time and yet, one starts to feel it after awhile.”

Sabrina offered up a polite smile, pushing down her other feelings. “They’re good. Aunt Zelda works at the university and Aunt Hilda at a store in town.”

“And your cousin? I believe he’s off of house arrest now.”

Sabrina nodded. “Getting up to all sorts of trouble.”

“That does sound like Ambrose.” Mother Mildred pressed a hand to her chest as she laughed. “His antics often drove your father mad, even if he had pulled the same sort of stunts when he was your cousin’s age.”

“How long have you known my family?” It seemed to Sabrina as though the other woman knew them fairly well and yet she’d never heard her aunts mention a Mother Mildred. It wasn’t too surprising considering how much they had kept from her before her Dark Baptism.

“We all left England around the same time, settling our covens in different areas for a new start,” Mother Mildred started, turning to retrieve a framed photo off her desk. She passed it over to Sabrina and Nick. “Though you’ll find, Sabrina, that most of the witch world knew your father from his travels.” 

“So I keep hearing,” Sabrina murmured as she took in the black and white photo of her father, Mother Mildred, and Ambrose’s father. 

“We live long lives, ones that intersect in various ways, especially with the ease with which we can all travel,” the High Priestess continued, watching as Nick reached over to lay a comforting hand on Sabrina’s shoulder and the soft smile Sabrina directed toward him at the gesture before she handed the photograph back. “How are things at the university, Nicholas?”

“Have you ever come across a ritual involving sacrifices where the symbols of the pentagram seem to be important and fire is being used as a trap?” Nick asked. He’d face Zelda’s wrath later for bringing it up to someone outside of the school, but he trusted his High Priestess to be discreet.

“Not that I can recall,” Mother Mildred shook her head. “I’ll check some of my books though to see if anything pops up.”

“What about special ways to open…” Sabrina paused, glancing over at Nick, continuing once he nodded. “Books with metal clasps? The Dark Lord gifted us with a text to help us figure things out but we can’t open it.”

“We’ve tried a number of spells,” Nick added. He couldn’t understand why it was so complicated, nor did he see the Dark Lord gifting them something only for them to not be able to use it.

“Perhaps it will open on its own when he deems it should. The Dark Lord is known for his theatrics in revealing answers to us all,” Mother Mildred replied, causing the two to glance at one another. Neither really liked the answer but it was possible. The Dark Lord did work in mysterious ways. “I’m afraid I need to get back to the academy now and oversee punishments for some of our more rambunctious students.”

They all rose and Mother Mildred took hold of Sabrina’s hand. “You are welcome back anytime.” 

“Thank you, and I’ll make sure to get this back to you.” Sabrina held up the book about Lilith, clutching it tightly to her chest as the High Priestess moved to say goodbye to Nick.

“Everything is alright with your other...matters?” Mother Mildred asked him and Sabrina watched Nick nod, unsure what exactly they were discussing, but she bit her tongue, trying not to pry like she really wanted, before they followed her out of the room and further out into the night. 

She teleported away, leaving the two of them in the woods that surrounded the church, the moon their only source of light. Nick frowned as he looked at Sabrina, noting the way she furrowed her brow, lips pressed together and an all too serious look in her eyes. 

“Sabrina?” he reached over, touching her arm, pleased that she looked at him.

“I don’t understand why they stayed there. Why they still stay there?” She sounded so lost in that second, a vulnerability to her that he hadn’t seen before.

“Who?” Nick asked, unsure what she was referring to.

“My aunties. Ambrose--well he doesn’t really have anything to do with the Church of Night anymore--but. If they know this exists why didn’t we come here?” She motioned toward the church. “Why didn’t they walk away from the perversion and hostility that’s so commonplace where we go?”

“Change can be hard for a witch,” Nick started, squeezing her shoulder when she opened her mouth to reply to that. “But maybe, they thought that the only way to try and make things right, to circumvent even a little of the poison that Blackwood brings to the world was by sticking around and doing what they could to interrupt his goals.”

She sighed. “Maybe.”

“Have they been attending since your father died?” he prodded, or had they taken a break from everything after Edward Spellman’s death?

“No,” Sabrina shook her head. “They didn’t really start going back until a few months before my sixteenth. They didn’t have much of anything to do with the coven while I was growing up.”

“Maybe ask them why that is?” Nick suggested, rubbing his hands up and down her arms in what he hoped was a soothing way. She took a step toward him, still holding on tightly to the book. 

“I just...if my father’s way was more like this…” Sabrina glanced back at the church, her frown deepening, before looking back at Nick. “I don’t understand how any of them can have stayed on, can have just accepted how Blackwood so thoroughly altered everything into the horror that it is now.”

“Promises of power, greed, manipulation,” Nick pointed out. “There’s a lot of ways to secure a coven to oneself if a High Priest is determined enough.”

“I don’t ever want to go back.” Not when she’d seen what the church could be like, _should_ be like.

“So don’t.” He tipped her chin up so she was looking at him and not scowling into the darkness. “You heard Mother Mildred, you’re welcome here. We can come together every so often.”

That was true. She had said that. “Was your academy like this as well?” 

Nick snorted. “I think all academies have a bit of ruthlessness to them. We’re all such emotional timebombs, full of all this untapped potential waiting to burst through, wanting to prove ourselves to one another, to the Dark Lord, that we’re all just waiting to explode at one another in different ways.” There had been plenty of manipulation games at his, but it seemed they might have been much more overt than what Sabrina had experienced if his interactions with others from the Church of Night were anything to go by. 

"She was right, though,” Nick continued, brushing a strand of hair away from Sabrina’s face.

"Hmm?" 

"You definitely have power to you."

Sabrina blinked, remembering that comment from Mother Mildred. It wasn’t the first time she heard it and she doubted it would be the last. "So do you."

"Sabrina.” Nick grinned until he noted the way she wasn’t really looking at him then, her shoulders tensing just enough to be noticeable. “The amount of magic you were able to pull in and push out during that spell we performed together was beyond anything I've seen before."

"We both got boosted because of the moon and our magic combining..." She shrugged her shoulders, holding the book a little tighter.

"It was more than that." He reached over, brushing her cheek, pleased that seemed to get her to look back at him. "Though it did explain how you were able to summon Lilith before your Dark Baptism."

"I know." She searched his face, looking for any sign like she’d seen from so many others who had wanted to exploit the power she contained. All she found was concern and that barely contained desire that he always seemed to have when he looked at her. "It's one of the other reasons I don't want to join the thing at school."

He arched a brow, not entirely sure what she meant. "Power can be exploited," she sighed.

She wasn't wrong about that. "And you think the Society would try to exploit yours?"

Another shrug. "It wouldn't be the first time a witch organization tried to."

He had a feeling she meant her coven or maybe the academy. "But you did the spell with me."

"Individuals are easier to trust." So far he’d shown that she could trust him. There weren’t many witches or warlocks that she did trust. Mainly it was her aunties and cousin. "And you haven't tried pushing me toward it. Not even as a way to try and figure things out in regards to Lizzie."

He tucked the stray strand behind her ear. "It's your choice what you join or don't, Sabrina." Nick found that he truly meant that. He enjoyed the way her lips curled into a smile even more. 

"And that's why I like you,” Sabrina murmured, cheeks reddening slightly as she realized what she’d said. 

"I like you too. Now, come on,” Nick tugged her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Let’s get you home because we both know you’re dying to read that book.”

“You just want to get me home so you can start the next horror novel,” Sabrina countered, wrapping one arm around him as she rested her head against his shoulder. 

Nick held her close, running a soothing hand up her back. He liked the feel of her there, the way she tucked in perfectly against him. “We’re going to need to head back to that store again soon so I can buy some more.”

Sabrina grinned at that, wondering if he’d even noticed that he’d used the word _we_. He wanted them to do it together. She tightened her grip, nuzzling into his shoulder. “I’m good with whenever you want to go.”

“Now?” Nick suggested, enjoying the feeling of her body shaking slightly with laughter. 

“I’m pretty sure they’re closed by now, but we could go after class tomorrow?” She looked up at him, grinning at his slight pout. 

“It’s a date,” he murmured, before finally teleporting the two of them away.

* * *

Sabrina flipped to the next page in the book, taking in the images on the page before reading the words. There were similarities to the story she’d heard about the Mother of Demons from childhood, but pieces of it were vastly different, a streak of defiance in the young woman before she had knelt at the Dark Lord’s feet and pledged herself to him. It was the parts of the story before then, of Lilith roaming the Earth after being cast out of Eden that interested Sabrina the most. She kept rereading those pages, fingers drawing along the images represented on them. 

The strength it must have taken to wander alone, unknowing where she could go or how she would survive, all the while under the False God’s constant gaze, amazed Sabrina. 

She recalled the being that had come to her when she’d first summoned Lilith, the young woman who had stood before her in that salt circle, watching her closely. It had unnerved Sabrina to be looked at with such a calculated gaze, as if the demoness was able to see right through her. Mostly she remembered the woman’s words before she had disappeared in a swirl of fire.

_Never let fear keep you from what is yours._

Sabrina closed her eyes, feeling that hum of power that was constantly below the surface, waiting for her to let it out, to play with it. She didn’t understand why she had it or how. She was a half-witch and she’d heard the stories about the few other half-witches that had been born throughout the centuries. She shouldn’t have all that she did. 

She knew her aunts had been startled by what she’d been able to do as a child, even more so after her Dark Baptism. While Zelda had been insanely proud of her, regarded Sabrina as the one to bring the Spellman family name back to its proper standing, Sabrina had still reigned in all she could do, not trusting those outside of her little family unit to see her full capabilities. 

Plus she was slightly terrified of what she could accomplish when she let herself cut loose, of that absolute rush it brought about in her. She knew it was slightly ridiculous, that she was doing the exact opposite of what Lilith had told her, letting fear hold her back. But after the last time she’d let herself cut loose back at the Academy...

Though she had opened up a little again, doing that spell together with Nick. Feeling the rush of power that the moon had given them, combininging with his magic, and not holding back had been a rush that Sabrina _wanted_ to happen again. So far it seemed like she could trust him and Sabrina desperately wanted to be able to do that.

She opened her eyes, frowning as Salem shook his head at her before tossing a pillow at him. He easily avoided it, hopping off the bed to settle down onto it for the night. Sabrina shut the book and laid it down on the bedside table before climbing under her covers. One snap of her fingers later and the lights turned off, leaving her in darkness only broken up by the moonlight. 

Sleep came far too easily, her dreams pulling her swiftly downward and taking hold. It was the one she’d had far too many nights now, alternating with the one that showcased Lizzie and the shadows. The flames took over, burning everything in their path, and Sabrina struggled, trying to put them out even as she clawed at the ground, working to keep the earth from swallowing her whole. 

Every night it had been a useless endeavor, one that ended up with her waking with mud in her mouth as she kicked the covers around. 

“ _No_ ”, she managed to get out before her head slipped under the earth, one hand still outstretched, trying to keep herself above ground. Lilith’s words echoed in her head, reminding her not to let fear win. 

She pushed, drawing from a sense of power within her and pushed it outward, cracking the earth trying to swallow her whole.

Sabrina woke up coughing again, but this time no mud spattered into her hands. She glanced around, trying to make sense of what had happened, her gaze locking on the book the Dark Lord had gifted her and Nick.

It was open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the book is open. I hope you all enjoyed the contrast between Nick's High Priestess and Blackwood as well as Roz and Theo getting to know Nick a little better. And Ambrose being his wonderful self.
> 
> The next chapter Sabrina and Nick investigate the book, do some more magic together and stumble upon something they wish they hadn't. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

“What was the point of it even opening?” Sabrina dropped down back onto her bed, motioning toward the book that Nick was flipping through. 

Every page was blank, not a scribble on any of them, and there didn’t seem to be anything stuck between the pages either or hidden behind the covers. He was as confused as she sounded, not sure what they were supposed to get from the book for help. 

“Okay, how exactly did it open?” Maybe there were answers in that which could lead them to unlocking whatever words were somehow being hidden. 

When Sabrina didn’t answer right away he spun around on the chair at her desk to face her. She was scowling as she gazed down at her hands, brow furrowed as she seemed to struggle to explain exactly how it had opened. 

“I don’t exactly know,” she finally got out as she looked up at him. Sabrina rose, crossing her arms as she began to pace her room. “It was closed and sitting there when I went to bed. I had this…” She paused, turning to look at Nick, opening her mouth before quickly shutting it and pacing again. “When I woke up it was open and I texted you.”

So he’d teleported over after throwing on some clothes, finding her staring at the book on her desk. “You had what?” 

Sabrina stopped again, twisting her hands this time as she looked at him. “I’ve been having this dream. It always ends the same but it ended differently this time and when I woke up…” She motioned toward the book. “It was open.”

Nick slowly nodded, taking in what she’d said. He thought about how Mother Mildred had said that it might open on it’s own when the Dark Lord thought it was appropriate. Had Sabrina’s dream helped speed that along? Or was it possible that her dream had caused it to open? From the way she worried her bottom lip with her teeth Nick had a feeling that Sabrina was wondering that same thing as well. There was no denying that she was powerful. He’d felt and seen the power that she could wield. 

He rose, taking the steps over to her and cupping her cheeks with his hands. She clasped her hands to his arms and he felt her shiver, uncertainty running through her. “We’ll figure this out,” Nick promised, brushing his lips against her forehead as she closed her eyes. 

“We will,” Sabrina murmured, moving to hug him. 

He wrapped his arms around her, still not used to this sort of embrace, but he liked the way she was pressed against him, feeling her breathing and the way she held onto him as well. Nick wasn’t entirely certain how long they stood like that, but he felt cold once Sabrina pulled back and stepped away. 

She offered up a small smile. “Thanks for coming over.” 

Nick nodded, his gut telling him he’d come whenever she called. It was a weird epiphany to have, one he’d certainly never encountered before. “Are you going to be able to get back to sleep now?”

“I should be…” Sabrina started, voice faltering at the look Nick gave her. “Probably not, no.”

Nick held out a hand. “Come on.”

Sabrina didn’t hesitate to take hold of it, trusting him to know what he was doing. It didn’t surprise her that he teleported them away a few seconds later. She hadn’t expected for him to bring her to his apartment, depositing the two of them in his living room. 

“I have the spare room set up to do spells inside of,” Nick told her, nodding toward that door. “Let me get some of the things we’ll need.”

She watched him head off to grab the items before walking quietly around the living room, taking in the different pieces throughout. The furniture reminded her of the ones from the mortuary, ornate and timeless--no doubt ones from an old family home, maybe? Not like the pieces her and Roz had purchased and struggled putting together those first few days. She noted the plants in different places, all of them useful for one spell or another, and knew if her Aunt Hilda had seen them she’d have been at least slightly impressed. 

The bookshelves against the walls were all full, a mix of magical and mortal books in them, even more books stacked in various places. She ran her fingers over them, picking up one every so often to flip through it, enjoying the feel of it in her hand. There were no photographs though. Nothing to showcase his friends or family. 

Sabrina frowned, wracking her brain to try and remember if he’d ever mentioned his family to her. She couldn’t recall him ever having done so. She set the book she’d been perusing down as he came out of the closet he’d disappeared into with a few candles and a carton of salt. 

“So what are we doing?” she asked as she followed him into the other room. 

There were more books stacked in various places against the walls, a few more plants, and a pentagram painted on the floor. A table was pushed up against one wall, different bottles scattered along it. She took the candles from him, blowing them into life before placing them on the points of the symbol as he poured the circle of salt around for protection.

“I thought maybe a ghost summoning spell,” Nick suggested as he stepped inside of the circle, Sabrina following suit. “Think of anyone throughout history you’ve ever wanted to talk to and we’ll have a conversation.”

Her thoughts immediately went to her parents, but Sabrina pushed that down, not entirely sure what she’d ask them in that moment. Nor did she want to disturb their rest. She blinked as Nick reached over, stroking her cheek. “It’s meant to be something fun,” he told her, and she noted the concern in his gaze. “We used to do it all the time at my academy.”

She leaned into the touch, taking hold of his hand to press a kiss to the palm before letting go. “Yeah? Who was your favorite to talk to?” 

“King Herod had some interesting tales to tell,” Nick told her as he motioned for her to sit cross legged on the floor with him. “I always wanted to try Anne Boleyn but we never got around to her. The other warlocks were pretty interested in sticking to men we could learn from.”

“We can start there then.” She held out her hands for him to take, the two of them rising slightly in the air as they started the invocation. 

Hours passed with the two of them seeking out and talking to different ghosts of the past, the conversations flowing easily until the rays of sunlight began to pour in through the window, alerting them both to the time. Sabrina started picking up the candles that they’d blown out, glancing around for something to sweep the salt up with, but Nick’s hand on her shoulder had her pausing. She watched as he murmured a spell, the salt disappearing in an instant, candles floating their way back to the closet he’d taken them from earlier.

“I’m so used to doing things by hand now so Roz doesn’t see anything…” The mortuary was the only place she felt comfortable doing mundane tasks with magic, having instilled the need not to in the rest of Greendale since she was a child. 

“You don’t have to hide that part here,” Nick told her as they exited the room and Sabrina’s heart tugged at that sentiment. The idea of having one more place where she could just be her felt like a dream, one just out of reach. As she caught sight of one of the novels he’d bought from Cerberus Books Sabrina knew she wouldn’t need to stifle the mortal part either here. 

It was a lot to take in though, too much for her to wrap her head around, and she took a step back from him. “I should get back before Roz realizes I’m gone.”

He opened his mouth to reply, but Sabrina stepped forward, curling one hand behind his neck as she pulled him into a hard kiss. She wanted him to know how much she appreciated him allowing her a look into this piece of him, for bringing her there to do magic with him knowing that it would keep her distracted from everything going through her mind that was going to prevent her sleeping anyway. The curl of his tongue against hers had Sabrina moaning and pulling slightly back, needing to catch her breath. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, reaching up to brush a strand of his hair away from his eyes before teleporting herself back to her bedroom. 

Salem looked up at her from the bed, meowing softly before settling back down to sleep. She reached over, giving his head a soft scratch before closing her eyes and listening for any movement in the apartment. There was none, signaling that Roz was still asleep. 

Sabrina let out a breath as she opened her eyes, gaze falling on the book. 

The front page was no longer empty. 

She flipped through the first few pages of the book, finding sketches of various pentagrams and the symbols for each element, as well as drawings depicting what had happened to Lizzie. Only it wasn’t her friend in the drawings, but other people. There were no words, though it seemed each page had spaces for them and the further back she flipped the pages remained blank, showing nothing. 

Sabrina pulled out her phone, recording a video of what she’d discovered and sending it quickly to Nick. 

_bring it to class  
we can go over it after_

She sent back a reply, confirming that she would do so before setting down her phone and closing the book. What could have caused it to start to reveal its contents?

It had unlocked when she’d dreamed of using her abilities. 

She’d returned home after having used them again with Nick and pieces of the book had revealed itself. Could it possibly be that easy? 

She blew one of the candles into life beside the book, glancing over to see if anything happened. 

Nothing. 

Maybe that wasn’t big enough? 

Sabrina frowned, trying to come up with a spell she could do in her room without alerting Roz to anything happening. Her phone started to buzz, an alarm going off that was meant to wake her to start getting ready for the day. She silenced it and let out a sigh.

It was fine.

She’d talk with Nick after class and they could come up with some ideas together.

* * *

Nick had barely been able to concentrate in class, only half-listening to Professor Wardwell’s discussion about the various creation myths found around the world. It had been one he’d been looking forward to hearing the other students pick apart, looking into the similarities and differences among the various regions of the world. But his mind was focused on the video Sabrina had sent him and he kept glancing down at the larger bag she was carrying, knowing the book was inside of it, waiting to be looked through. 

The fact that it was slowly revealing its secrets was the part he kept getting stuck on, trying to determine what was causing it to do that so they could speed up the process. Had Sabrina’s dream caused it to open? He needed to learn more about what precisely she was dreaming about to determine that. 

They both quickly gathered their things as the class ended, not waiting around to talk to Professor Wardwell as they often did, hurrying up the stairs and out into the open air. Nick took hold of Sabrina’s hand as they exited the building, tugging her toward the path that would lead them toward the large library. They should be able to head into the lower level rooms accessed through magic to get some privacy. 

“What was your dream about?” he asked as they walked, stroking his thumb against her hand in an attempt to soothe the anxiety he knew his question might cause. 

Sabrina slowed down, nearly pulling away from him, but that gentle caress kept her holding on tightly to his hand instead. “I’ve been having it for awhile now. Since...since we found the first pentagram.” She thought that was right. “Everything is burning but it's not like normal fire. It’s blue-- _hellfire_.” She knew that’s what it was. “And I can’t stop them, I can’t control them at all. And they burn everything, _everyone_ and all I can do is scream as the earth swallows me whole. When I wake up I’m usually coughing up mud.”

Nick stopped walking completely, pressing his other hand to her cheek as she spoke. He wiped at a stray tear that slid down as she closed her eyes, shuddering at the reminder of the dream. “But this time I broke the earth around me and got out. When I woke up there wasn’t any mud, just the book open on the desk.”

“How did you break it?” Nick prodded as she looked up at him.

“I thought about what Lilith said, about not letting fear take what’s mine,” Sabrina murmured, placing her hand over his on her cheek. “And then I did magic with you and the pages had images on them. I wonder...I mean. It can’t be reacting to me using my powers, can it? I tried lighting a candle around it and nothing happened, the pages didn’t grow any further things on them.”

“Maybe simple spells aren’t what it wants from you,” Nick suggested. He had a feeling she’d already considered that. “Maybe the Dark Lord wants you using this power that’s inside of you and that’s why he gave us the answers we were seeking in this form.”

“He can never just be straight forward,” Sabrina muttered, glowering at the ground. 

Nick chuckled at that, leaning forward to kiss her nose. “Doesn’t really seem like a thing he does. And is doing magic with me really that bad?”

She stopped scowling at his question, looking back at him. “No. _No_. I...I really enjoy that part.” 

“We’ll have to test out the theory then, see if it is you doing bigger magic that is causing the book to reveal its secrets.” He squeezed her hand as they started walking again, mentally running through a few they could do in the library once they arrived there. 

A chill ran through the two of them as soon as they stepped around the corner, a sense of dread filling them and causing the two to turn in the direction it seemed to be emanating from. A group of students were converging on the area, calling out to one another about whatever it was that they were seeing. Sabrina glanced at Nick, her stomach turning in knots as she saw the worry she felt reflected in his expression. 

They headed over, pushing through the crowd that had begun to form, their grip on one another tightening as they got to the front, seeing what had everyone talking. There was a pentagram drawn in the grass, candles lit on each of the points, and an upside down triangle with a line drawn through it seared into the ground beside it. 

But it was the arms coming out of the earth, hands locked in a claw-like grip, the nails digging into the dirt, with only the top of the head of the person buried underneath visible. The eyes were wide open, the same terrified look Lizzie’s body had portrayed reflecting in them. 

“It can’t be real.”

“Art project?”

“Maybe it's from the theater kids?”

“Who would authorize this for an art project?”

Sabrina locked out the whispers that kept going through the crowd, the smell of fear invading her senses. Someone moved forward toward the pentagram, intent on touching the hands to see if they felt real.

“Listen, mortals, hear my call. Sleep has come to one and all. Feel your body slowly descend. Lay down and rest your weary head,” Sabrina kept her voice unwavering, willing the magic to work on everyone in the crowd. 

Each of them slowly fell to the ground around them as Nick worked to throw up a boundary spell keeping what was happening inside of it from any passerbys. Seconds later witches that Sabrina didn’t recognize teleported into the area. “Who is the cause of this unauthorized--” one of them started, voice trailing off abruptly as she spotted the pentagram and arms. 

“Satan help us.”

Zelda appeared only seconds behind them, also ready to give out a lecture until she spotted the scene as well. Her attention turned toward Nick and Sabrina holding hands just a few feet away from it, the mortals asleep at their feet. 

“Of course this involves the two of you,” she muttered under her breath as she headed over to them. “Excellent job on the sleeping and boundary spells. At least we can keep this partially contained. _Stay_ here.” That last part was directed at her niece before she headed over to the other witches, doling out orders as Prudence and Ambrose arrived. 

Her cousin glanced her way, mouthing something to her that Sabrina deliberately didn’t try to make out as he looked down at her and Nick’s hands, the two of them still holding tightly to one another. A swift elbow in the side from Prudence at least had him heading over to the pentagram as her aunt had directed before heading back their way.

"How long until we know who it is?" Sabrina asked as Zelda stopped in front of them again. 

"It's going to take us several hours to get the incineration spell removed and any other traps that might have been set in place.” There was no telling what the caster might have attempted to set up so that no one could interfere with the magic. 

Nick nodded around to the sleeping mortals. "Not to mention compelling the same story into this lot."

"Has anyone checked their social media?” Sabrina added, watching as Zelda pinched her nose while silently cursing technology. “The probability of no one posting something has to be very slim."

They watched as Zelda surveyed the scene again, noting the cellphones in several hands. There were no doubt videos and photographs circulating through text messages, Facebook posts, and whatever else was being used. She could never keep up with the different services her niece prattled on about at times. They needed to decide what the truth was for the masses. 

"Nicholas, take Sabrina with you to the paper and get ahead of this story,” Zelda ordered, pleased that neither of them seemed to be fighting her this time around. “Fright Fest begins next week. We can play it that this was part of an installation one of the fraternities was putting up."

"We'll need to compel the fraternity too then,” Nick pointed out, but Zelda was already beckoning another witch over, ready to dole out that task.

"And get a mock installation up once this is cleared,” Sabrina added, nodding toward the body.

Zelda looked back at Sabrina after filling the witch in on her new task. “Do you have your camera?”

“Always.” She lifted up her bag. 

“Take a few photos so that we can get as accurate a picture as possible for what needs to be set up in its place,” Zelda instructed. The spells they needed to do to try and diffuse the magic could alter the scene and with images already circulating any discrepancies would only lead to needless questions. 

“Can you?” Sabrina asked, holding her bag out to Nick once she had her camera out of it. 

Nick readily accepted it, following her as she began to photograph the scene, ignoring the looks Prudence was directing his way as she studied the magic surrounding the scene. He knew there were going to be several questions to answer when they were at the Society meeting later that night. “I think I got everything,” Sabrina told him after a few moments. “I sent them to your email.” 

Nick arched a brow at that as the two headed toward Zelda. “All done, Auntie.”

“I’m going to need that camera.” Zelda held out her hand.

“No.” 

“Sabrina.” Zelda pressed her lips together, the beginnings of a headache forming. It always did when her niece decided to oppose her. 

“I _helped_ you out and you think I’m going to just hand over my camera?” Sabrina cradled the camera to her chest, glaring at her aunt. 

Zelda didn’t budge, hand still extended, waiting for the camera to be placed in it. “I’ll return it to you tonight after we’ve gone through the photographs.”

“And deleted them,” Sabrina muttered, but handed it over. “If there is so much as a scratch on it.” She ignored her aunt’s glare at that before Zelda turned away, waving the two of them off to proceed to their next task. 

Nick handed her bag back as the two walked through the barrier and headed toward the building that housed the paper’s offices. “I see now why you emailed me the photos,” he murmured, shaking his head slightly.

“I knew there was no way she was going to let me keep the pictures even if she let me take them.” The one she’d gotten from the deer hadn’t been clear enough and there had been no pictures taken at Lizzie’s. “We might be able to see something we’ve missed before. Nothing has been incinerated yet. It might give us some clues.”

“You can look through them while I write up a blip to put up on our social media account and a bigger article for the paper and site.” Nick knew he should be deleting the photos, that he shouldn’t share them with Sabrina. 

The Society was trying to determine what exactly was happening, if someone in their ranks or elsewhere in Greendale’s witch community was going rogue, and she wasn’t part of the organization. But the Dark Lord had given them the book to help them find answers and from what he’d heard the Devil had not answered the elders' questions. Clearly that meant something. 

They headed into the newspaper office, thankful that it seemed to be quiet, no one aside from Kim running the front desk, and made their way back to Nick’s area. Sabrina pulled out her laptop as she took a seat opposite him, opening up the photos he’d forwarded to her as he began typing. They sat in silence, both working their own angles, the only sound Kim’s occasional answering of the phone. 

There didn’t seem to be anything strange that Sabrina could find in the photos, nothing that was calling out to her to look harder at. She’d noted the earth symbol scorched into the grass beside the pentagram and located the paper with the same symbol underneath one of the lit candles. 

Lizzie’s had been air and it looked as though she’d been strangled to death somehow. This person’s symbol was earth and they had been buried alive. But in broad daylight on the college campus and no one had seen it? No one had tried to intervene? Had the culprit put up a boundary spell so they could commit the act in private, only letting it down once the victim was dead and no help could be given?

Were there any cameras around that area? She pulled up the college map on one of her internet tabs, frowning when she realized that there wouldn’t have been any in that area. But maybe they could get some answers through any photos taken in the area at the time. There could be something shown in the background of a selfie or a group photo that someone was taking. 

She scoured through the different online platforms with #GreendaleU tagged as a location from the last hour or so, trying to find anything that could give them a hint as to who was involved. Nick joined her on the other side of the desk after a while, his articles posted and ready to go to print. It took him a moment to understand what she was doing before he leaned in, helping her look through the photos and videos. 

“Nothing,” Sabrina groaned after another half hour, threading her fingers through her hair in frustration. 

Nick rubbed at her back. “We’ll figure it out.”

But how many more people would die until they did? First Lizzie, now whoever this was. There were three more symbols for the pentagram. That meant three more possible victims. And who even knew what the endgame was for all of this. 

Nick reached over, pulling the photos that she’d taken back up on the screen. There was something under the arm , but he couldn’t make it out from the angle the photos had been taken from. “Your cousin has a phone, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Sabrina looked up from the laptop, nodding.

“Something’s under there.” Nick tapped the screen, indicating the hand.

 _get me a picture of under the right arm_ , Sabrina sent off to Ambrose.

 _and a hello to you, cousin_.

Sabrina sighed at his response. Why did he always have to be so difficult? 

_Ambrose._

_you owe me dinner and a conversation tonight_

She narrowed her eyes, knowing there was no arguing with him at the moment. 

_if you get me a decent picture_.

A few moments later a picture message arrived with the text: 

_i laid down in the dirt for this_

She ignored the text, opening the photo and noting the snake tattoo that winded its way down the arm. It was familiar, something she knew she’d seen before, but she couldn’t remember who she’d seen it on. 

“Does it mean anything to you?” Nick asked as she handed him the phone and closed her laptop.

“I know I’ve seen it before but I don’t know who had it.” No one she was particularly close to but someone she knew. Or well, known. But she knew nearly everyone in Greendale so it didn’t really narrow down the list.

Nick nodded, noting the tension she seemed to be carrying in her shoulders again. There was nothing else they could do at the office and the idea of waiting around in it wasn’t very appealing. “Come on, let’s go to the library like we were going to and see what else we can find from the book,” he suggested, knowing the chances of her being able to think about anything else until the body was identified were slim to none. At least looking at the book and trying out some spells might help both of them focus their attention on something else for a few hours. 

“Yeah, good idea,” Sabrina murmured as she packed her laptop back up before heading out into the hallways with him. He pulled her down into one of the hallways away from the others, murmuring a _lanuae magicae_ and teleporting the two of them into the lower level of the library reserved for their kind. “ _Nick!_ ”

“No one was around,” he assured her as he utilized magic to open the large ornate door. She hadn’t been in this area since she was a child accompanying Zelda on an errand. None of her classes had required her to read anything from its shelves and Sabrina had known Nick would have the area covered for their research purposes. 

It wasn’t that different from the shelves and tables upstairs, though there was a lack of the technology that had taken over several of the tables on the upper floors. They passed by the few other witches and warlocks studying various texts, Sabrina offering up a wave to Melvin as they passed by him. He looked momentarily guilty before reciprocating the wave and turning back to his book. 

Nick led her into one of the private rooms and the two headed over to the table, Sabrina hurriedly taking the book out of her bag and placing it down. It opened on its own, flipping pages to reveal that a few more pictures had revealed themselves, these ones relating to the earth symbol. There were drawings similar to what they had seen off in the courtyard as well.

“I’m guessing it's related to you doing the sleeping spell,” Nick murmured, reaching over to touch her shoulder. She leaned toward him, needing the contact as his hand slid down her back. His touch had become a source of comfort for her and she was trying to not think too much about the ease she felt with him. “It was a pretty powerful spell to do on your own against all of them.”

Big enough that other witches had arrived to lecture the two of them about it. But why hadn’t they been alerted to the magic done while the witch or warlock had killed whoever was buried in the ground? Was the magic user cloaking themselves? She wasn’t even entirely sure how one would go about doing that exactly from the Society, Coven of Night, or even the teachers at the Academy. There were so many older witches and warlocks around who were always on alert for magic being used in ways that could put any of them in danger. 

They combed through the book together again, pointing out the similarities between the images and what they had experienced in person. 

“Sabrina.” 

The two turned around at Zelda’s voice. Sabrina didn’t like how her aunt was standing, her gaze locked on her, almost as if Nick wasn’t even in the room. There was a resignation in that look, one that Sabrina had seen once before, when her aunt had told Ambrose about one of his old friends being found dead. She shook her head, willing whatever her aunt was going to say to not come out. 

“It’s Jesse Putnam,” Zelda started, moving to walk to her. 

“No.” Sabrina took a step back, away from her aunt and Nick. “It can’t…” 

Jesse Putnam who had used to wheel her and Theo around in wheelbarrows, taught them how to drive the tractor when they could barely see over the steering wheel, and who had always charmed her Aunt Hilda when she’d stopped by the Putnam’s booth at the farmer’s market if he was helping out Theo’s dad that Saturday. 

“He works at the mines so it should be easy enough to get his body back there and make it look as though a part of it collapsed,” Zelda suggested and Sabrina knew she was trying to help. That this was her aunt’s way of letting her know that the body could be found, Theo and his father wouldn’t needlessly wonder for decades about what had happened to the man. 

Sabrina shook her head. It wouldn’t work though. “No, he stopped working there before he left town and when he came back he went to help out Theo with the farm because of his dad’s injury.”

Zelda frowned at that. The mines would have been the easiest course of action. “Getting it onto the farm will be a bit trickier--” 

“You are not putting him out there for Theo or Mr. Putnam to find!” Sabrina snapped, staring hard at her aunt. “It can’t be him. It…” She had to have gotten it wrong. 

“Sabrina.” Zelda reached out for her then, taking hold of her shoulders.

“No,” she started, shaking her head, pressing her hands against her forehead. The room began to shake in succession with the way her body trembled, the books on the shelves moving in and out, and the chandelier hanging above swaying dangerously. Zelda pulled Sabrina fully against her, holding on tightly, working to calm the girl down. 

Nick watched the two, keeping himself rooted to the spot as Zelda hugged Sabrina. He tightened his fists, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and soothe away the pain that was reverberating through her and the room. The pages in the book began flipping again and Nick spotted a few more of them begin to reveal themselves. 

Zelda spotted the book and looked at Nick even as she continued to hold onto Sabrina. “What is this?” She could feel the magic emanating from it, the scent of sulfur floating through the air as it finally stopped moving, settling on a page to lay open at.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck. “We got it from the Dark Lord.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Zelda pulled back slightly from Sabrina then, looking between the two of them. 

“We did a spell asking the Dark Lord for help in figuring out what is happening and he left us this,” Nick explained as he leaned against the table.

Sabring shrugged her shoulders as Zelda looked at her and then at Nick again. Her aunt pinched the bridge of her nose and Sabrina moved away from her, heading over to Nick who held out a hand for her to take as Zelda closed her eyes, silently muttering a few choice words. She looked back at them, noting the way they held hands and if she hadn’t been furious with the two of them researching matters on their own, she would have commented on that bit, thankful to see Sabrina finally having some decent taste. 

She’d consider that bit of information later, for now she crossed her arms, pleased to see they temporarily regarded her as though they were children having been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Knowing her niece that would only last for so long. “Nicholas, you are well aware that we’re working to determine what is happening and who is doing it.”

“Well, we wanted to figure it out too and he answered _us_ with the book,” Sabrina replied, proving Zelda right. She’d known it wouldn’t take long for her niece’s stubbornness to shine through. 

“And what does it say?” Zelda motioned over to it. 

“It's just pictures right now.” Sabrina shrugged.

“We’ve got a few letters,” Nick told her and Sabrina glanced at him and then at the book.

“What? When?” 

“They started appearing during your…” He gestured around, indicating the room. “It’s not an alphabet I know though.”

“Oh,” Sabrina murmured and Zelda sighed, not understanding what the two were going on about.

“Explain,” she demanded, motioning to the book again.

“It seems the book is slowly revealing information whenever Sabrina uses her magic for more than mundane tasks,” Nick started, holding up his hands at the glare Sabrina directed his way, before she crossed her arms, sulking a little at the truth of his statement. “We don’t know how it's going to help but the pictures inside seem to be ones showing what’s been happening on campus throughout the ages.” 

Zelda stepped forward, flipping through the book to see what he was talking about. There were sketches of how Lizzie and Mr. Putnam had been found, though the clothing choices on those in the drawings were ones she hadn’t seen in centuries and some well before her time. It seemed what was happening had been done before but she couldn’t recall it. 

“Perhaps if you'd listened to Lilith,” Zelda started, fixing Sabrina with a hard look.

“I'm doing magic!” Sabrina protested, sighing as her aunt continued.

“A few paltry spells, twirling to choose an outfit, simple ones to light candles, turn on a radio. None of it is up to your caliber,” Zelda continued, flicking a finger up as she listed the spells. 

“I'm doing magic with Nick,” she nodded toward the warlock.

Zelda pressed her lips together. As wonderful as that was it didn’t discount the little her niece had done since graduation. “You wasted an entire summer.”

“I was preparing to live with Roz!” It wasn’t like she could go around using magic for everyday things anymore.

“Yes, living with the mortal. Limiting your ability to grow.” Zelda shook her head. Perhaps she should have been more strict, denied her niece’s request to live on her own. It might have been worth the headache.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. “That's not the point!” 

“Isn't it?” Zelda motioned toward the book. “Why else would the Dark Lord bestow a book with information that you can only uncover by you utilizing the skills you were born with?” 

“Because he's pushy,” Sabrina grumbled, crossing her arms as she glared at her aunt.

“And you are a stubborn idiot.” Zelda held up a hand before Sabrina could respond to that. “You were born for so much more and you know it.”

Sabrina didn’t reply to that, and wouldn't catch Nick’s gaze either for the moment. This wasn’t the first time she’d had a conversation like this with Zelda and she knew it wouldn’t be the last. She just wished it hadn’t been in front of him. It was bad enough when Hilda and Ambrose were the spectators. Nick moved over to her as Zelda glanced back down at the book, taking hold of Sabrina’s hand and giving it a squeeze. She looked up at him then, thankful to see him mouth ‘you okay?’.

She nodded, reciprocating the squeeze. 

“I won’t bring up the book to the others but I want to be kept informed of what you learn from it,” Zelda started as she ran a finger over one of the drawings. A silent _for now_ passed between all three of them.

“Oh, suddenly this is a two way street?” Sabrina muttered as her aunt conjured up her camera, handing it back to her.

“As if I didn’t see Ambrose taking photos for you earlier,” Zelda replied, reaching over to pat her cheek.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sabrina shrugged, setting down the camera on the table. She ignored the pointed look Zelda gave her. “Why is this happening?”

She didn’t even mean to say it outloud. She knew none of them knew the answer to it. Zelda flipped through the pages. “Sacrifices like these are usually used to gain power, but utilizing mortals as the offering negates that.” Her aunt tapped her fingers against the drawings of the earthbound victim. “You’ll notice that the ones in these each have a witch’s mark on their bodies.”

Sabrina and Nick moved closer to her, peering down at the book as well before glancing at one another. They hadn’t noticed that before. 

“I’m more worried about the placement of each body,” Zelda continued as she stepped back from the book, crossing her arms as she regarded the two. “Along a pathway countless people take in the woods to get to campus. Now in the middle of campus. Whoever is doing this wants these to be accidentally found, wants mortals stumbling upon them and getting hurt as well, upping the chances of some variety of a witch hunt taking place. The consequences of that could be catastrophic for all of us.”

“Maybe all they want then is to cause chaos,” Nick suggested and Zelda nodded.

“It's a possibility.”

Sabrina wasn’t so sure it was that simple though. It had been her family name scorched into the earth at the first pentagram, her friend and then a man she’d known all of her life as the first two sacrifices. It was possible that it was a coincidence. Lizzie at least lived on campus, so abducting her could have simply been out of convenience. 

But Jesse Putnam didn’t live anywhere near the university. He had no reason to be on it. Someone would have needed to deliberately head out into the town to get him. With so many other mortals on campus why go to all the trouble of taking someone from off campus? He had no connections to the university. None of the Putnams had ever attended it. Theo was going to be the first. 

“But I think we all know it's most likely more directed than that. At least I can see the wheels turning in your head about the possibilities,” Zelda commented, her gaze locking with Sabrina’s. 

“Our family name was burned into the first one,” Sabrina reminded and Zelda nodded. “If that has anything to do with the other two.”

“It would be a really big coincidence if it isn’t,” Nick pointed out. “And coincidences are very rare when dealing with magic.” Everything had a reason or a purpose. 

“Indeed.” Zelda sighed as she took a step away from them, looking over at Nick. “I need to get ready for the meeting and I do hope that I will see you there tonight, Nicholas. There’s only so many you can miss before there are consequences.” Her attention turned back to Sabrina. “I believe Hilda is making a roast if you need to hide out at the mortuary tonight to avoid Rosalind.”

Sabrina caught her aunt’s hand before she could teleport away. “What are you going to do with Uncle Jesse’s body?” 

Zelda paused, contemplating the options. “Since the mines are out of the question...people going into the woods while drunk happens often enough. We should be able to make it look as though he was crushed during a landslide or something akin to that. It won’t be difficult to manipulate someone else from the town coming across the body and alerting the proper authorities tomorrow.”

She gave her niece’s hand a squeeze before letting go and teleporting out of the room. 

Sabrina stared at the spot she had been for a long moment before closing her eyes. Her entire body seemed to sag, grief overwhelming her and Nick moved, wrapping his arms around her as the realization of who had been killed hit her all over again. “I..I can’t face Roz.”

How was she supposed to act like everything was alright when she got back to the apartment? And then act like she didn’t know when Theo called to tell them? _Theo_. This was going to devastate her friend and his dad. 

“I don’t know what to tell her for why I’m going to stay at the mortuary tonight,” Sabrina murmured, pressing her face into his neck, grateful for his arms holding tightly onto her. Nothing that she was trying to come up with sounded right, leading to too many unanswered questions.

“You don’t have to,” Nick murmured, running one hand soothingly up and down her back. “Stay with me tonight." He figured that would be much easier for Roz to accept. 

"What?" she hiccuped, hands curling tightly into his shirt. 

He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "I have to go to the meeting, but you can stay at the apartment and I’ll join you again once it's over.” 

Sabrina nodded, sobbing a little harder at the gentleness of his touch. “Thank you,” she managed to get out after a few more moments. 

“I got you, Spellman,” Nick murmured into her hair, and if he had any choice in the matter he never wanted to let her go. But for now he would simply hold onto her, letting her cry for as long as she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this satisfied some curiosity about what was in the book. Though I'm sure it just left more questions as to what its purpose is as well!
> 
> Next chapter is Sabrina in Nick's apartment, Nick with the Society, and a lot of Nabrina moments, including Nick learning about Sabrina's Dark Baptism. The funeral will be the chapter after that.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do not enjoy reading explicit scenes skip to the end once Sabrina and Nick leave the kitchen!

After Nick had left to head to his duties, Sabrina had allowed herself another hour to cry on the couch, to let her grief seep down into her bones and settle there, knowing it wouldn’t leave anytime soon. Two people she knew were dead and there were three more symbols to go on the pentagram. Three more people who would die if they didn’t figure out who was killing mortals and stop them.

She didn’t even care why it was being done so much anymore. Sabrina just wanted it to _stop_ , for the darkness that seemed to be taking root to be dug from the ground and destroyed, never able to grip its claws into Greendale ever again. Nothing could be stopped by her sitting around crying on a couch though.

It took her a few minutes to gather the candles and salt from the closet Nick stored them in, create the salt circle and position the candles as they needed to be for her spell. A quick snap of her fingers as she sat knelt near the edge inside the circle and the candles all lit, glowing brightly.

She hadn’t done this particular spell in months, but she knew it by heart. “Hail Lilith, full of disgrace, cursed are you amongst women, and cursed is the fruit of thy womb: demons.” The flames turned, taking on the blueish color that Sabrina had come to think of as her own as she continued, “I call upon you, mother of witches, bringer of truth and sensuality. Hear me mother, and come in my time of need.” 

Sabrina laid forward, bowing into the circle, her hands and forehead pressing against the floor. The scent of sulfur hit the air as the flames shook, shadows dancing in the room, and Sabrina felt the Mother of Demons presence. “What have I told you about bowing, Sabrina?” 

“Never to stoop to it,” Sabrina muttered as she rose back to her knees, looking up to see the being that didn’t look much older than she was, but Sabrina knew to be ancient. “People in my town are being sacrificed. People I know.”

“We are aware,” Lilith replied, her voice echoing, reflecting her own and the Dark Lord’s. 

That wasn’t the answer she had expected. “How can I stop it?” 

“Did the Dark Lord not give you the book?” Lilith glanced over at the table to the side where the book lay. 

Sabrina shook her head, trying to stifle the frustration that she felt rising, earning a sharp look from the demoness. “It’s taking too long. Someone else already died.”

Lilith tilted her head as she regarded her. “I have already told you what to do.”

“Don’t let fear keep me from what is mine,” Sabrina murmured, echoing the words from nearly two years ago.

“And yet, you constantly do,” Lilith chided, narrowing her eyes at Sabrina. It was a look that would have terrified most witches, but all it did was cause Sabrina to scowl. “Fear of losing the life you know. Fear of being used for someone else’s purposes. Did I show fear when I wandered the wasteland for years?”

“Well...it kind of depends on the origin story that you’re told,” Sabrina replied with a shrug, watching as Lilith narrowed her eyes. “Father Blackwood's version says you struggled and were helpless.”

“Faustus Blackwood's time on earth is limited.” A flash of red in her eyes, the smallest of glimpses of the demonic presence that Lilith truly was, her voice vibrating, before she smiled at the girl. “ _Fear_ will eat you alive if you allow it. Really, Sabrina. Is it so hard to accept what you are?”

Sabrina didn’t answer that, not entirely sure how to. _What am I?_ was what she wanted to ask, but she swallowed the question, not really wanting to hear the answer. 

Instead she watched as a box appeared in Lilith’s hands. “You would do well not to throw away gifts given to you, Daughter of Chaos,” Lilith warned as she handed the box over to Sabrina, pausing briefly from moving back. She reached over, tucking a lock of Sabrina’s hair behind her ear, before disappearing in a swirl of flames. 

The candles blew out and Sabrina sighed, knowing that she probably wasn’t going to like whatever was inside the box. 

Slowly she padded her way back out to Nick’s living room and sat down on the couch before carefully removing the lid. A maroon robe and boned animal mask. _Of course it is_. Sabrina sank back onto the couch, sighing as she set the box beside her. She’d been contemplating joining, knew it might be the only way for her to learn more about what was happening. Nick kept her as up to date as he could, but she knew he couldn’t be that far along in the ranks if he’d only been attending Greendale University for three years. 

But just because she’d been considering it didn’t mean she liked getting the confirmation that it was the only path forward for her now. Sabrina sighed, glaring at the ceiling as she let her head fall back. It didn’t matter. 

She could suck it up and join if it meant stopping one more person being killed.

* * *

The robes were Nick’s least favorite attire, though at least inside of the Society’s building they didn’t need to wear the ridiculous masks. Those were kept for rituals done outside its walls, deeper in the forest and far from any mortals’ prying eyes. But the robes were itchy, the collars of them tight on his neck and he was constantly worried about tripping on the damn things when they walked up and down the stairs. 

He also knew that if he was fidgeting with the damn things then his concentration was not where it should be, which was on working through the spells he’d been assigned to teach the newer members. Sighing, he looked back at the group of freshmen, all recent graduates of their own academies and newly inducted into the Society’s ranks. There was a freshness to them but he didn’t feel the power emanating from them that the last years recruits had brought in. They were truly scraping the bottom of the barrel with this lot. 

And it showed in their paltry attempts at conjuring a water spirit. 

“Your hand movements need to be precise but they also need to be an extension of your power,” Nick instructed as they turned back toward him, watching as he showed them the movements they should have been doing . “They need to flow from you as easily as breathing comes to you. Without thought, without effort.” 

The rusalka appeared in the fountain of water they were circled around, hissing at the lot of them, before Nick banished her back to the river she had come from.

“Try again.” 

He stepped back as they worked through the spell again, their movements improving slightly. A quick glance toward where Prudence and Ambrose worked with their own groups, confirmed his suspicions that this current group was not as on par as what they were used to receiving. Prudence was glaring daggers at her group, looking as though she might turn into toads at any second, while Ambrose was practically falling asleep in the chair he’d sat down on.

Nick readied to reach out with magic to zap the Spellman boy when he heard Zelda’s voice coming from behind him. He turned, catching sight of her and another of the older warlocks coming out of the elders hall. He was pretty sure it was Father Goodman, a High Priest from a coven in one of the southern states.

“Has there been any progress in regards to your niece?” the warlock asked as they stopped walking, pulling off to the side of the hallway to watch the new recruits at work. 

“Sabrina will join when she’s good and ready.”

Nick moved toward one of his recruits, correcting their hand movements, shifting so that he could watch Zelda and the warlock as they spoke. 

“Sister Spellman, the longer it takes the more demanding they will become,” the warlock paused as if trying to come up with the best way to phrase it. Zelda was unmoving, sending magic out toward her nephew, waking him with a yelp. “Surely there is more that can be done to persuade her.”

She turned to look back at Father Goodman, arching a brow at him. “Attempting to persuade or force Sabrina to do anything simply leads to her balking against it even more.” She knew her niece. 

“Yes, but…” the High Priest started, but Zelda raised a hand.

“And the Dark Lord detests when we do so or have you already forgotten the debacle that was her baptism?” Zelda questioned and Nick frowned at that. He hadn’t heard of anything odd happening at her baptism. “Or the wrath he unleashed when Faustus tried to force it? Satan wants her to come of her own volition.”

Her gaze caught with his and Nick swallowed, realizing that she’d meant for him to hear all of that as she directed the High Priest to follow her toward the next room. But why would Zelda have wanted him to hear it? And what had happened at Sabrina’s dark baptism? Any chance of focusing on that was momentarily disturbed as one of the recruits managed to bring the rusalka back.

Unfortunately she also grabbed hold of the young warlock and proceeded to yank him into the fountain, intending on drowning him. Nick was easily able to disengage the situation and banish the rusalka again, but the last thirty minutes of his time was spent reminding the young witches that casting protection spells on oneself was vital whenever trying to conjure forth any type of supernatural being. 

It wasn’t until the other second and third years were congregating in one of the lounges, draped along the couches in chairs in various states of agitation over the lacking nature of the first years, that Nick was able to go over what Zelda had said again. He rubbed at his temples as he stared up at the ornate ceiling, knowing he needed to head back to his apartment, lips tugging into a small smile as he remembered that Sabrina would be there, waiting for him. 

“Dorian’s?” someone suggested as they all slowly began to rise, but Nick was shaking his head, tugging off the damn robe.

“You're not coming?” another asked, and Nick looked over, seeing that it was Jesper, noting the way the warlock pouted at the idea. "There's some new knots that I thought we could try out.”

Usually that would have been enough temptation for Nick, but his thoughts kept returning to the witch he’d left reading books on his couch. Her eyes had still been entirely too puffy for his liking when he had left and he was certain he’d heard her let out a sob as he’d teleported away, still grieving for her friend’s uncle. He hoped Sabrina had managed to relax a little, to take her mind off what they had found earlier that afternoon. The idea of staying away from her longer than he already had wasn’t one he could stomach. 

“Can’t. I already have plans.”

“Say hello to my cousin for me,” Ambrose called out as Nick headed out of the room, folding the robe as he went, draping it over his arm once it was manageable.

Prudence stepped out from the shadows, matching his stride. “Nicky, what are you doing?”

Nick nodded toward the doorway a few feet away. “Heading home.” 

“Skipping meetings, having lunch _with mortals_ , fawning all over the half--” She caught herself at his cutting look, crossing her arms in annoyance that he was making a fuss about the _truth_. “Sabrina. It's disgraceful.”

He arched a brow at her. “Are you stalking me, Pru?” The look she directed toward him could have curdled dairy. “We’re getting to know each other.”

She pursed her lips at that, distaste obvious. “This is not how our kind gets to know one another.”

“Maybe it should be,” he countered, enjoying the way her eyes widened in shock at his words. “I have to go. I left her at the apartment.”

That was even more of a shock. “She’s at _your apartment_.”

He shrugged, glancing toward the door. “Yeah.”

Prudence eyed him carefully, not liking any of his answers. She’d been hoping to hear that the half-witch was just the latest in his string of conquests but everything he said was leading her to believe it was far more serious. “You never bring anyone back to your place.” 

No, he didn’t. And he’d brought Sabrina there twice now. “I have to go.” He didn’t wait for a reply, teleporting away and into his living room.

Nick found Sabrina fast asleep and curled up on the couch. A box he didn’t recognize was on the floor next to the couch and one of her father’s journals opened up beside her. He knew firsthand that sleeping there ended with an aching neck in the morning. Placing down his robe onto the coffee table, he moved the journal next, making note of the page she’d been on before setting it down beside the robe. 

Carefully he picked her up, cradling her to his chest as she made a disagreeable noise, eyes blinking blearily open as she rested her head against his shoulder, closing them again. He headed into the bedroom and set her down on the bed, willing the blanket back so he could pull it over her. Nick pulled away, swallowing hard at the sight of her in his bed, and contemplated heading back out to the couch to sleep for the night. 

“Stay,” Sabrina murmured, reaching over to touch his arm even as she snuggled into one of his pillows. 

“Just need to change,” he assured her, brushing hair from her face before moving away to get ready for bed. 

After a few minutes he got under the covers with her, curling up behind her. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder before looping an arm around her waist and pulling her back against him. She had already fallen back asleep and Nick marveled at the feel of her in his arms this way, letting the rise and fall of her chest lull him to sleep as well.

* * *

He woke alone, confusion setting in quickly before he heard movement outside of the bedroom. Staring up at his bedroom ceiling, he listened to Sabrina putter around in his kitchen, waiting for the telltale whistle of the kettle before finally getting out of bed. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, the amount of it letting him know it was probably after eight. A quick look at the clock confirmed that as he headed out into the rest of the apartment. 

Nick spotted her on her tippy toes, looking through the different cabinets, and leaned against his door frame to take in the sight. He hadn’t had time to appreciate the white with red cherries tank top and shorts pajama ensemble she’d been wearing last night, enjoying the way they showed off her legs. “Sugar is in the one by the fridge,” he told her as he pushed off, heading over to join her in the kitchen. 

“Did I wake you?” Sabrina asked as she turned around, looking apologetic.

“No, that was the sun,” he assured her as she found the sugar, moving to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling against her neck, smiling at the way she gasped quietly at the contact even as she pressed back against him. He took advantage of the way that raised the tank top slightly, caressing the expanse of skin it revealed as the kettle rose on its own pouring her a cup of hot water.

“Do you want some too?” she murmured, placing her hands on top of his as his nuzzling turned into him pressing a kiss to her shoulder. 

“No sugar for me,” he told her as he rested his chin against her shoulder. Having her there felt natural in a way Nick hadn’t experienced before. It was something he thought he wouldn’t mind having happen more often, waking to find her in his kitchen. “What do you want for breakfast?” 

“I mean that french toast you made me was to die for,” Sabrina told him as she turned around, handing him his cup. 

He took the cup from her and stepped back, missing the contact as she picked up her own. “French toast it is.”

Sabrina leaned against the counter, blowing on the hot water. “What do you need me to do? I’ve got a pretty good record of cracking eggs. Usually no shells get into a mix.”

He nodded toward the island behind them. “You made the tea.”

“I heated up water,” Sabrina replied as she headed to sit down on one of the stools.

“It was quite the feat.” Nick grinned at her as he pulled the bread out of a cupboard before gathering the rest of the ingredients. “Did you get any work done while I was gone?”

“I tried to do some Latin but my brain was kind of everywhere,” Sabrina shrugged, watching him crack the egg, slightly distracted by his bare chest. “So I contacted Lilith instead.”

Nick arched a brow at that, pausing in his whisking. “Just casually contacted Lilith.” Like it was no big deal to contact the Mother of Demons, Satan’s concubine, the Queen of Darkness.

“It’s not the first time I’ve done it. Or the second.” Technically it wasn’t even in the top ten of times she’d talked to her. “But we had a chat so yeah. I cleaned up after I used your space in the spare bedroom. I hope that was okay.”

“More than okay,” he assured her, remembering he had something he’d wanted to ask her about as he pulled out the griddle. “Your aunt said something last night. She was talking to one of the more high ranking officials in the Society but I’m pretty sure she wanted me to hear the conversation.”

“If she hadn’t wanted you to then you wouldn’t have.” Sabrina knew Zelda only let people overhear her when she wanted them to. If Nick had overheard something it had definitely been deliberate on her aunt’s part. “What did she say?”

“She brought up your baptism,” Nick started.

“Ah.” Sabrina called forth a spoon, dropping it into the tea to help stir in some more sugar. 

“She called it a debacle,” Nick continued, watching as Sabrina scrunched her nose in distaste at the word. “What happened?”

Sabrina rested her arms against the countertop, debating internally for a moment if she wanted to get into all of it. But as she looked at Nick she knew that she needed to do so. And she trusted him. “I had been told signing over my name would give me my full powers, but there had been nothing about having to renounce my mortal half.”

Nick nodded as he dipped the bread into the mixture before placing it on the griddle. He hadn’t heard that being a requirement either, but then again he didn’t know anyone who was part mortal besides Sabrina. 

“Ambrose told me I’d probably end up pulling away from my friends at some point just because of the enormity of everything. Aunt Zee kept reminding me that I would still be unable to tell them anything. Which was fine. I went from kindergarten until then not bringing it up. I could do a few more years. Even Father Blackwood had assured me I wouldn’t be asked to give up my life at Baxter High.” Sabrina had made sure to ask about that when Zelda had invited him to the mortuary to help assuage her worries. She had to hand it to the High Priest. He was really good at playing the part of a sympathetic leader when needed. 

Funny how easily that persona had been ripped to shreds.

Sabrina picked up her cup, taking a long sip before continuing. “During the ceremony, right before I was to sign my name, Father Blackwood brought up that signing the book meant that I would need to abandon everything I knew. That I couldn’t associate with mortals anymore. So I dropped the pen and said no.” She could still vividly recall the High Priest’s surprise that had quickly turned into fury at her actions. “He tried to force my hand, I knocked him back with magic and ran.”

She remembered how they had tried to get the forest to betray her. The roots and branches of the trees she’d memorized since she was a child working to slow her down and trap her, her so-called coven on her heels. Everything she had been told had felt like a lie right then. Where was the unity? Where was the freedom? 

“They followed, ready to drag me back,” she continued, staring off into the distance. “I was right outside the boundary of the mortuary and Ambrose was there, ready to protect me from the group, but they had gotten a circle of fire around me before I could step across.”

That was her cousin. He always had her back, especially when he thought she was being reckless. “I said I wasn't going to deny half of who I was for power. That I would rather follow no path. Father Blackwood said it was the Dark Lord’s will.” She hadn’t been so sure about that. Lilith hadn’t mentioned anything about her abandoning her mortal life when she’d talked to her. “I asked if it was His or if it had been Father Blackwood’s desire that I renounce who I was. He _really_ didn’t like that.”

The look he’d given her over her open defiance had reminded Sabrina of that all too familiar phrase of ‘if looks could kill’. He seemed ready to blot her out of existence then and there if he could. It was the first time seen hatred in its purest form. “Father Blackwood sent warlocks in to try and drag me out of it. I…” She looked over at Nick who was watching her, his expression a mixture of concern and surprise. “I set them on fire.”

It had been pure instinct when they had stepped into the circle, trying to grab at her arms. She hadn’t even needed to say the words of the spell, simply thought it and they had burst into flames. 

“Zelda was yelling at me. I don’t even know what her words were. Hilda was trying to calm her down. Ambrose was behind me, kept to our property by the magical boundaries, not knowing what to do. Blackwood was furious. The coven was...I don’t even know. I don’t think anyone had ever said no before. I don’t think any of them expected me to be able to wield the power I did then either.” None of them had expected her to be able to light the two warlocks who’d tried to grab her on fire.

“You were protecting yourself,” Nick murmured, reaching across the island to give her hand a squeeze.

“I was.” She took a deep breath, almost wishing that had been the worst of it. “And then...time _froze_ , no one was moving, the flames they had circled around me had stopped too. It was the weirdest thing to see. I didn't know it was even possible to do.”

Sabrina remembered how she’d reached out to touch the flames, wondering if she’d somehow managed to stop time on her own. Though she’d had no clue how she could have even managed it. “And then the Dark Lord appeared.”

Nick nearly dropped the bread he was flipping. “Wait, _He_ appeared to you?”

She nodded. “Yeah, inside the circle they had trapped me in. I kind of went off on him.” She tucked her hair back behind her ears before picking up the tea cup. “Told him that he was no better than the False God if he demanded this separation and his followers acted as they were.” How often had she been told about the fanatics of the False Gods churches? She hadn’t seen what separated witch from mortal in that moment, not with the fanatical fever her supposed coven had as they’d tried to run her down. 

“He told me power is a gift to those who deign to follow his path of night that could be easily taken away for the disobedience I was showcasing, balking at the gift he was ready to dole out.” Sabrina took a sip of the tea, wrinkling her nose briefly as she recalled the meeting. “I told him to go ahead and take it then. I mean technically what I said was something like ‘Then go ahead and take it back, except we both know you’re not going to do that’.”

“I’m sorry what?” Nick was certain he had to have heard that wrong. No one talked to the Dark Lord like that. Or maybe someone once had but he doubted they retained their tongue for long but Sabrina definitely still had hers. 

“I just kept remembering what Lilith had told me and thought why would he have allowed me to be born, to have been saved that day my parents died? Why would he have given me the power he had since birth if he was just going to take it away if I balked at denying part of myself?” She shrugged before taking a long sip of the tea. “I wasn’t denying my mother to take my father’s path.” 

Nick placed the stack of french toast in between them as he sat down on the stool beside her. “What did he say?” 

“Nothing.” She blew on the tea again. “He just stared at me and I _think_ he was smiling, but its not exactly easy to understand facial expressions on him. He started up time again--which let me tell you, it was really something watching the entire coven _and_ Father Blackwood falling to their knees as they realized he was there. Then he had a conversation with Blackwood and I was allowed to sign the book and _not_ deny my mortal side.” Sabrina called the other plates and silverware to set up in front of them. “And then in front of everyone, he told Father Blackwood to never speak falsely for him again or what had been given could be taken away.” 

There was more to it than that. Things that Zelda had brought up to her later on. Like the fact that she hadn’t bowed to the Dark Lord after he’d placed the book back in front of her. Or how he’d called her the same phrase that Lilith had earlier in that private moment between the two of them in the circle of fire. _Daughter of Chaos_. She knew it meant something, Sabrina just didn’t know what and she’d steadfastly tried not thinking about it too much.

“He took this from me though.” She reached up, touching her hair. “It used to be the same shade as my mother’s, but after I signed the book, it became this.”

“I like it,” Nick told her, reaching over to run his fingers through it. “It reflects like nothing else I’ve seen in the moonlight. I was looking forward to seeing how it was in the sunlight but someone got out of bed early.”

She laughed at that, linking her fingers with his, before frowning. “What is it?” Nick asked, bumping his knee into hers, urging her to continue. 

Sabrina took a deep breath. “What did it feel like for you? When you had your Dark Baptism?” 

“It was...like a mix of pain and pleasure as power rushed into me. Pure ecstasy,” he recounted, watching as her expression fell as she closed her eyes. “It wasn't like that for you?”

“No. It was like…” She looked at him as he touched her cheek. “Something just unlocked within me. Like it had always been there.” But it wasn’t supposed to have always been there, was it? That wasn’t supposed to be how any of this worked. Not according to everything she’d ever read or heard about witch powers. 

“You’re a Son of Night, right?” she asked, waiting for Nick to nod. “That’s what warlocks are called and witches are Daughters of Night. Regardless of the coven’s name, that’s what we’re all supposed to be.”

“Because we follow the Path of Night,” Nick confirmed, wondering what she was getting at.

“But that’s not what he calls me. He calls me Daughter of Chaos. The Dark Lord. And so did Lilith last night. It’s not the first time she’s done it either.” Sabrina nodded toward the box that was still near the couch. “She gave me that. Told me it was the next step forward.” 

“What’s in it?” Nick squeezed her hand, noting the resignation that seemed to have come over her. Sabrina floated the box over, setting it onto the table and nodded for him to open it. He spotted the mask and robe. _Oh._

“Yep.” She turned toward the french toast and started to cut it up. “I feel like...and it's probably ridiculous or maybe all of us think this kind of thing? I don’t know.” Nick nodded, urging her to continue. “Do you ever think you were born for a reason? I don’t know what that reason is yet, but I always wonder why my father was allowed to marry my mom. I did my research once I was in the Academy. Every other half witch came about from unions where witches or warlocks weren’t with a coven, ones where they had been adopted into mortal families and didn’t know about their heritage.” 

None of them had any sort of significant power either. “But the Dark Lord approved of my parents’ marriage. He sanctioned it. He sanctioned my birth and saved my life when my parents died. He let me keep my mortal side and my mortal friends. Why go to all that trouble for one lone witch?”

She looked at the box. “Why do they want me excelling so badly with magic?” 

Nick brushed his thumb against her cheek and Sabrina sighed at the contact, closing her eyes and leaning into it. “I don’t know, but we can look into that if you want.”

She opened her eyes at that, thankful to see the sincerity in his gaze. “I’ve got your back, Sabrina,” he continued, and she caught his hand that was against her face, turning her cheek into it. Those words meant everything to her, more than she thought he’d ever know. 

French toast forgotten, Sabrina leaned forward and kissed him, her hands moving to curl into his hair as his own settled on her back. Nick slipped his hands under the tank top, caressing the expanse of skin with one as his other trailed along her abdomen. She gasped into his mouth as his fingers skirted the underside of her breast before both of his hands moved to pull her against him as he stood. 

“Bedroom,” she murmured, pulling back slightly to look at him.

Sabrina had expected that usual devil may care smile as his response, but instead she was on the receiving end of the smile she’d seen him dole out when he was knee deep in talking about topics he was passionate about. Genuine happiness and excitement wrapped up in one as he took her by the hand and started leading her toward it. 

His lips were soft against hers, the kiss sweeter than she had expected and Sabrina gripped his shoulders tightly as his hands moved underneath her tank. It felt as though he was leaving little trails of fire everywhere his skin touched hers, pulling her back to the magic they had done in the forest, the intensity of it causing her to moan. He answered her with his own groan, forehead pressing against hers as he got her tank top off of her. She slid her hands up and down his chest, enjoying the way his breath seemed to catch whenever she dragged her nails, making a mental note to do more of that. Her shorts followed before he sat on his bed, pulling her to straddle him. 

His lips were hard and insistent against hers, electricity dancing across her body again wherever he touched her, first along her hips as he pulled her urgently against him, down to her ass when his hands moved lower. Sabrina moved her hips against him, enjoying the friction it created, the way it made his grip tighten on her, and the little groan it elicited from him as well.

Outside dark clouds rolled in, thunder rumbling in the distance. The rain started in earnest as Nick shifted her onto the bed. Sabrina clutched at his curls as he used his hands, lips and tongue to touch her breasts, heat pooling in the pit of her stomach, crying out at the way he could ignite such need inside of her. 

After a few moments, he moved lower, glancing up at her for permission as his fingers skirted along the top of the lace before sliding them off her hips and legs as she nodded. “You don’t have…” Sabrina started as Nick brushed his hands against her thighs. Going down on her had never been Harvey’s favorite thing, though he’d been happy enough to have her to do so to him. 

“Believe me when I say there isn’t anything more that I want to do than this,” Nick assured her. He’d been dying to know what kind of noises he could bring out of her, to learn what combination of fingers and his tongue would make her come undone for far too long now. 

She was propped up on her elbows, nodding hesitantly at his answer, collapsing back against the bed as he dove in, working at her in ways she had only ever really dreamed of. Ambrose hadn’t been kidding when he’d said Nick was gifted with his tongue. That wasn’t exactly the thought she wanted to have right then, pushing it aside as she closed her eyes, losing herself in his touch.

Nick laid an arm against her stomach, keeping her in place as he doled out a singular attention to her that she’d seen him give to his studies. The candles in his room all burst into light, bluish flames dancing as Sabrina cried out, hands twisting hard in the blanket as she arched and broke under his touch. 

Nick stroked his way back up her body as she trembled, working to catch her breath. He nuzzled at her shoulder, pressing a chaste kiss to it as his body settled between her legs. “Please,” she murmured before she moved to kiss him, their bodies joining and moving together, working to find the rhythm they needed. 

On some level he heard the thunder cracking outside the window, lightning casting more shadows throughout the room as Sabrina raked her nails down his back. The slick rasp of her tongue against his as her hands made their way up to his hair again, tangling there, while he slid a hand between their bodies, palming her breasts. There was an intensity that he’d never felt before as they moved together, her legs moving to wrap around him as he changed the angle, unable to stop kissing her. 

Everything felt like a blur of heat and passion, the flames dancing around them as they both broke, shuddering as Nick collapsed on top of her. Sabrina clung to him, eyes tightly shut as she tried to catch her breath, his head pressed into her neck, working to do the same. Slowly he rolled off of her, tugging her with him so that she was curled against his side, her head resting against his chest. 

The thunderstorm rolled out as quickly as it had come in, sunlight pouring back through the window, bathing the two of them in light. Nick worked to memorize the way it shone in her hair, noting the differences between when it had been moonlight brightening it, as she breathed him in. She was absently drawing little symbols along his chest, neither of them quite ready to move just yet. 

Which was funny for Nick. Usually this was when he’d be heading out of the bed, gathering his clothes and heading off or potentially gearing up for another round. He wasn’t sure he’d ever laid about as he was now with anyone else before. What was the word for it? He knew he’d read it in some mortal books before or heard it on one of the few shows and movies he’d watched. _Cuddling_. He was pretty sure that was the one. 

He remembered attempting it once at the Academy with one of the other warlocks, but it had been awkward, neither quite sure what they were doing and an uneasiness had settled over them. Without the lust and passion flowing freely there hadn’t been a reason to stick around. 

He wasn’t entirely sure what to do with his hands at first with Sabrina, mimicking her own movements with his fingers along her arm before drawing them up to stroke her hair, relaxing into the motions. It almost felt natural. Nick was certain they could have stayed like that for ages if her phone hadn’t started ringing. 

She ignored it, but the ping of a message coming right after the ringing stopped had her pulling it over. She swiped the screen, heart lurching as she realized it had been Roz who had been trying to call and it was Roz who had sent the message.

_meet me at theo’s_  
they just found jesse in the woods  
dead, sabrina 

“I have to…” she started as she sat up, turning to look at him. 

Nick was rising as well, rubbing soothingly at her back. “Do you want me to come by later tonight?”

“I don’t know if we’re going to be staying with Theo or not tonight.” She could see that being the case if Theo wanted them to. Sabrina ran her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out exactly where all of her clothes had been scattered to, before looking back at him. “Can I call you? Play it by ear?”

He brushed his fingers against her cheek, watching as she leaned into the touch before he moved forward, kissing her forehead. “Whatever you need, Spellman.” 

It was still startling to know just how much he meant that. Sabrina kissed him briefly, murmuring a thank you, before finally climbing out of the bed. She missed the safety of it already, the feel of him pressed up against her, and the comfort she’d found with him. There was no more hiding from the world though. Theo needed her and that was all she needed to know in order to willingly head back into the darkness that was seeping into Greendale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got a little insight into Sabrina and her abilities, but probably also a lot more questions popping up in regards to that. 
> 
> Next chapter is Jesse's funeral, Sabrina joins the Society, and Nick conducts some research of his own.


	11. Chapter 11

“Sabrina, sweetheart,” Hilda knocked on the door before opening it to peek into her niece’s room. She found the girl staring at her reflection in the mirror, the black dress still draped along the back of her bed. “Mr. Scratch is here to bring you to the funeral. I can tell him to wait a few more minutes though.”

Sabrina glanced over at her, trying to offer up a small smile but it fell flat. Everything seemed to have a dullness to it, a dreariness that couldn’t be shaken. “It’s okay, auntie. He can come up.” 

Hilda pursed her lips at that, not particularly enjoying the idea of letting the young warlock into the room while Sabrina wasn’t quite dressed, but she simply nodded and headed back down the stairs. Ambrose was talking to the boy. At least they both had the decency to look somber. “She’s not quite ready,” Hilda started, cutting Ambrose a look as he readied to offer up some retort. “But she said you’re welcomed up there.”

“Okay, thanks.” Nick nodded to the two before heading up the stairs, Hilda and Ambrose watching him go.

“Lighten up, Auntie,” Ambrose murmured, wrapping his arm around Hilda. “He’s not so bad.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s worthy of her either,” Hilda grumbled even as she leaned against her nephew.

“Is anyone though?” Ambrose pointed out before pulling away, giving her a little bow as he bounded toward the basement to help Zelda with last minute preparations. 

Hilda watched him go before turning her attention back toward the stairwell. He was right, no one was worthy of the girl. For all of the safety he’d represented, not even Harvey Kinkle had been. Sighing, she headed off to gather the programs that were needed as Nick knocked on the door to Sabrina’s bedroom.

“Spellman?” he called out as he opened it, peeking his head in to find Sabrina struggling with the zipper to her dress. She was near tears, her frustration growing. He quickly strode over to her, cupping her face between his hands. “Hey. It’s okay. I can do this.”

She moved forward, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she pressed her face into his neck, trying to stop her tears. There was a comfort there, one that Sabrina had been missing from her life for a while. All she wanted to do was get lost in it, allow the rest of the world to disappear for a few moments before reality caught back up. He held her close, murmuring soothing words as he carefully zipped up the dress. 

“My makeup isnt even going to make it out this door,” she murmured, brushing at her face.

“It doesn’t need to,” Nick told her, kissing her forehead as she closed her eyes, nodding at his words. He wiped at her cheeks with the handkerchief he’d brought. After the last funeral he’d had a feeling it might come in handy. 

“Theo’s...he’s such a mess. And his dad...I thought it had been bad seeing Lizzie’s parents.” Sabrina shook her head, wrapping her hands in Nick’s dark jacket. This time seemed worse, the ripple effect of Jesse’s death moving further out into the community, connecting even more to people she knew. “But Theo.”

Seeing Theo’s dad cry the other night, holding onto Theo who had sobbed in her arms as Roz and her had tried to offer some sort of comfort, had been overwhelming with its enormity. Life had gone back to some semblance of normality after Lizzie’s death. Roz had stopped sleeping in her room and while Lizzie was missed and Sabrina had been trying to figure out why the girl had been killed, the grief over losing her wasn’t as strong as it had been those first few days. 

Sabrina knew it was because there hadn’t been constant reminders of her everywhere. At least not for her. It was different for Roz who was reminded of their friend every time she went to cheerleading practice but an alternate had taken Lizzie’s place in the pyramid and routine. Life continued on. Neither of them had seen Lizzie’s family since the funeral, the group of friends all scattered back to their individual lives, going on with their own routines.

Sabrina knew this wouldn’t be the same. Not with how broken Theo and his father had been.

“We’re going to figure who did this,” Nick told her and Sabrina looked up at him. 

“But will it be before the next person is killed?” Because she wasn’t so sure about that. They had no leads. Just a book that was only giving them so many answers and a directive for her to join the Society, which she would do in a few days. They just needed to make it through this funeral first.

“I can’t answer that,” Nick replied, hating that he couldn’t give a definite yes, that he couldn’t assure her that everything would turn out alright. “But I know we’ll do everything in our power to try and stop this before anyone else is killed.”

Sabrina nodded before leaning into him again. “Thanks for coming with me,” she breathed out, resting her head back against his chest. 

“I’m here for you whatever you need, Sabrina,” he assured her, wrapping his arms around her again. 

_Why_. She wanted to ask it, but refrained, content for the moment to simply let him hold her, not wanting to push. “I just need to fix my mascara and then we can head over in my aunt’s car.” The one that wasn’t the hearse. 

“So,” he pulled back slightly to look down at her. “I don’t actually know how to drive. Nor have I been in a car before.” He was a little excited for the experience. 

Sabrina reached up, brushing one of his curls from his forehead. “I had a feeling you might not.” To both things. “Let me just fix this mess.” She motioned to her face as she pulled away from him and headed to her vanity. 

He took the opportunity to look around her room, taking in the pieces of it that showcased the life of Sabrina Spellman. From the dollhouse that seemed to be a replica of the house they stood in, to the stuffed rabbit dolls on the small couch off to one side, and the myriad of photographs and posters that seemed to cover nearly every inch of wallspace. He stopped in front of the cascade of polaroid pictures, taking in the various ones of the Greendale woods, wondering why she seemed to be so captivated by it. 

There was a definite power to the woods that surrounded the town, one that he didn’t pick up in the woods near his own coven. “You really like the woods, huh?”

She glanced over at him from her vanity. “I was born in them.”

Nick arched a brow at that. “In the woods?” Really? He hadn't expected that as the answer. “Not a home birth or in a hospital?” Wasn’t that what mortals did? Hospitals?

“Yeah, it kind of surprised me to learn that too,” she told him as she turned back, reapplying mascara. “My Aunt Hilda was my mother’s midwife. Is that not a thing?” She had kind of thought it was a witch thing to be born in the woods.

Not that he knew of. Though… “Maybe it's a Spellman thing. All witch families have their own traditions.”

Sabrina nodded as she rose, walking over to take his hand. “You ready?” Nick asked, giving her hand a squeeze, watching her shrug a little. No, she wasn’t ready, but they could go. 

They descended the stairs together, finding Zelda waiting for them at the bottom of it. “Do you need us to bring anything over?” Sabrina asked as her aunt reached over, straightening the necklace that she was wearing.

“No.” They had everything covered. Zelda handed over the keys. “Will you be coming back here tonight?” 

Sabrina glanced over at Nick, an unspoken question of if she could stay with him passing between them, looking back at her aunt after he nodded. “I’m going to head to Nick’s.”

Zelda arched a brow at that but kept her comments to herself, simply nodding to the two of them before she headed back toward the kitchen, letting the two head out together.

* * *

It had been a much smaller service than the one for Lizzie, only the Putnams, a few of Jesse’s friends from his time in the mines, and Sabrina, Roz and Nick. Nick had accompanied her to the wake afterward, a more lively one than what Lizzie’s parents had done for their daughter, with lots of stories being told about the trouble Jesse and his brother had gotten up to in their youth before the younger group found themselves out on the porch, away from the others. 

Theo leaned against the wall of the house, glancing out into the darkening sky. “I just don’t know what he was doing out there?” 

“Your uncle?” Roz asked from her spot on the porch swing beside Sabrina.

Sabrina glanced over at Nick who was sitting on the railing, watching the conversation unfold. “He hated the woods,” Theo replied with a nod, stuffing his hands into his suit pockets. “Said they creeped him out at night.”

“Maybe he was trying to take the shortcut back from Riverdale?” Sabrina suggested, hating the way the lie tasted in her throat. 

Theo rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s a long walk, but the coroner said he had alcohol in him so maybe he hadn’t wanted to drive. I just don’t know why he didn’t call us to pick him up.”

“They found the truck over there, right?” Roz asked as she leaned against Sabrina, taking hold of her friend’s hand, needing the contact. Sabrina leaned back against her, giving Roz’s hand a squeeze.

Theo nodded again. “Yeah, I forget at which bar.”

They turned as headlights shone down the long drive, heading toward the house, a familiar pickup coming into view. “Is that…?” Roz started, rising slightly as they watched the red truck park. 

Theo was already bounding down the stairs, Roz followed after him, and Sabrina stood, watching as Harvey Kinkle stepped out onto the drive. She’d wondered if he would be able to make it, but considering the drive and short notice she hadn’t been certain he would be able to swing it. At one point she would have been following suit with her friends, running into the comfort that Harvey seemed to offer all of them, but that had come to a halt nearly a year ago. They might have managed to come out of it all as friends, but their relationship wouldn’t ever be quite the same. 

Nick stepped over to her, feeling her catch hold of his hand, arching a brow at her. “Harvey Kinkle. Theo’s best friend. My friend.” She looked up at him, not quite sure if she should smile or not in that moment. “Also my ex.”

The two headed down the stairs to meet up with the others by the truck. “Sorry, I’m late, Theo. I just got back in town and tried to book it here as fast as I could,” Harvey explained as he moved to hug Roz. 

“I’m just happy you were able to make it,” Theo told him, shuffling his feet in the gravel drive. Bits of it kicked up, scattering into the wind around them.

“It’s fall break next week at my college so it was just a matter of explaining that I needed to head here for this and turn in a few things early,” Harvey continued as he pulled back from Roz, placing his hands on her shoulders. “I’m sorry about Lizzie.”

All Roz could manage was a nod before she stepped back. Harvey turned, spotting Sabrina and Nick, his brow furrowing for a moment as he caught sight of their hands before he offered up a small smile. “Hey, Brina,” he murmured, stepping forward to pull her into a hug as well. 

It no longer felt like coming home, which was how she used to describe being hugged by him, but there was still comfort in it. “It’s good to see you,” she told him as she stepped back, offering her own smile even as she reached behind her, thankful that Nick took her hand. 

Theo looked around at the small group, cringing at the sound of laughter coming from inside the house as his dad and uncle’s friends recounted another story about Jesse. He didn’t think he could handle anymore of it just yet, but didn’t want to deny them the opportunity to mourn how they needed to. 

“Anyone up for a burger?” Theo looked at the group, trying not to be too hopeful that they could stick around.

“Anything you want,” Roz told him. “As long as we get a double portion of fries.”

“Thick cut ones,” Sabrina offered up, wrapping an arm around him as Theo leaned against her. “With the chicken salt.”

“At that bookstore?” Nick asked, hopeful that was the place they were talking about.

Harvey snorted, before shaking his head, looking at the other four. “Like we’d go anywhere else.” 

Nick blinked, not enjoying the uncertainty that wafted through him. It was the first time he’d not felt included in the small group, like an outsider looking in...almost an unwelcome guest. “It’s pretty much the only place we eat at,” Roz explained, and Nick nodded, thankful for the way Sabrina stroked her thumb against his hand.

“Not true. We get pizza,” Theo butted in. “Though...okay sometimes we just get Dr. Cee to make it instead of ordering from _Pizza Palace_.”

“We can head over in my truck,” Harvey offered, jutting his thumb back toward it. 

“I’ve got Zelda’s car for the night,” Sabrina nodded over to it. “Nick and I can take that and meet you there. Which, Nick, this is Harvey Kinkle. Harvey, Nick Scratch.”

Harvey held out his hand and Nick stared at it for a second before realizing he was supposed to shake it as well. Right. “You two going to go with Harvey?” Sabrina looked between Roz and Theo, watching them nod.

“We’ll see you there,” Roz assured as she turned to get into the truck. 

Harvey looked ready to say something as he looked at the two holding hands again before nodding at Sabrina and heading to his truck as well, Theo giving a wave and following after. Sabrina nodded toward her aunt’s car. “Ready?” she asked, tugging on Nick’s hand. 

He slipped his arm around her waist as they headed toward it. “Always.” He was finding that he’d go wherever Sabrina Spellman asked him to.

“Why did you break up?” Nick asked once they were in the car and heading down the road toward the center of the town. That’s what it was called, wasn’t it?

Sabrina’s hands tightened briefly on the steering wheel. She’d expected the question, but hadn’t been certain when exactly it would be brought up. “Harvey got accepted into this really good school out of state for his art. Full-ride scholarship, housing, everything and he was going to give it all up to stay here and go to Greendale with me.” 

She glanced over at Nick, giving a little shrug, before concentrating back on the road. “You’d think that would have been this huge romantic gesture and I probably would have thought that at one point even.” If it had been before her Dark Baptism, back when she was fifteen and the world had seemed like it was created for the two of them, she’d have eaten that up for days on end. Too much had happened since that point though, her eyes opened to a world of possibilities that she might not have been ready to grasp hold of, but knew she couldn’t turn away from completely.

“But all I could see was how he was throwing his life away and tying me even further to this place,” Sabrina sighed, remembering the weight she had felt come over her at that realization. “I wanted to go to Greendale University. I wanted that connection to my mom but I just...I looked at him and I saw the next ten years play out with us still here--me never aging and him asking me to marry him and just...I realized I didn’t want any of it.”

She pulled into the parking space behind Cerberus books and leaned back against the driver’s seat as she turned off the car. “He was this sweet, stable influence in my life, a nice little constant but then I blinked and it wasn’t a constant. It was more like a stone I was tied to and keeping me down. So I broke up with him. Right before Christmas last year.” 

Sabrina glanced over at Nick. “It was _bad_ for those first few months. Everything Roz and Theo had been worried about when Harvey and I had first gotten together kind of played out and I withdrew some from all of them, threw myself into my witch studies and cheerleading. It got settled a little before spring break and he’s thriving at his new school. Something I know he wouldn’t be doing if he was still here.”

“Do you still…” Nick started, trying to figure out the right words to use, not liking the jealousy that he felt stirring inside of him.

“Love him?” Sabrina asked, watching Nick nod as she opened the door and got out, Nick following suit. “I mean...I think a part of me will always care for him in a way, but I’m not in love with him. I don’t think about him when I’m falling asleep or wish I was waking up beside him.”

“No?” Nick walked around the back of the car, meeting her halfway. 

Sabrina arched a brow at him as his hands settled on her hips, pulling her close as she ran her own up his chest. “There’s this other guy,” she started. “You might know him? About this tall?” She raised her hand, indicating his height. “Has this passion for learning and magic that I’ve never seen in anyone before. Plus some _killer_ abs.”

She grinned as he kissed her, enjoying the way one of his hands tangled in her hair, her own tightening in his shirt. She loved how he could take her breath away. “Nick?” she murmured as they broke slightly apart, catching their breaths. 

He stroked her cheek as she looked up at him. “Are we...do you…are we a couple?” 

Did witches and warlocks even do that? She knew some of them might get married centuries down the line but from what she’d seen couples didn’t truly seem to be a thing. Everything had always been so fluid at the Academy and it was the same from what she’d seen of Ambrose’s exploits while in college. 

His smile was the sweetest thing that Sabrina had ever seen. “I sure hope so.” 

There were so many questions she had about that, things she needed to define, but her friends were waiting. Theo needed them and so she could hold back on defining everything later. For now she leaned in, kissing Nick one more time before tugging him to head into the bookstore with her.

* * *

The maroon robe fit her like a glove. Sabrina hated it for that reason alone, her grip tightening on the animal mask that she refused to put on. She’d teleported to the front of the large building that belonged to the Society. It’s location wasn’t exactly hidden on campus, but access to it was only granted via membership and no one would be able to walk inside of it without that. The mortals simply stayed away from it, a spell around the area stirring in them a natural flight response, none able to stomach being within a few feet of it for every long. 

It wasn’t supposed to deter witches and warlocks but there was supposed to be a closedness to it. Something in place that told the uninitiated that they were not welcomed there. Her Aunt Hilda had told her as much, that it was a feeling she’d always gotten from the structure whenever they had come onto the campus when she was younger. 

There was no feeling of any sort of barrier for Sabrina though, no blockage from either her mortal or witch side. She’d wondered which the building would have tried to press on to deter her entrance, but she walked up the stairs without effort and the doorknob turned and opened without issue either. She crossed the threshold and entered the building without so much as a sigh, the heavy door sliding shut behind her. 

Others who had been walking through the large main entryway paused in their movements, looking over at her with growing confusion before they darted off, no doubt to go find someone in charge. Sabrina simply walked around the entrance, taking in the large paintings. She knew of most of the witches and warlocks being depicted in them, though she’d never met any of them. Her aunts had told countless stories about them throughout the years, but the one she stopped in front of had been the one they spoke the most of and yet there were times Sabrina felt she knew absolutely nothing of real importance about the man.

Edward Spellman.

Her father.

She stared at the painting, taking in the serious look set in his features. She’d memorized those eyes and the cut of his beard and mustache from the few photographs she had of him, but the robes he wore in the photo were different from the various suits she was used to him being pictured in. It wasn’t like the ones she wore now, but the ones he must have worn when he was High Priest, their design reminding her of what she’d seen Father Blackwood and Mother Mildred wear. 

Sabrina sensed her aunt before she spotted her, turning in her direction, noting the other witches and warlocks that were peeking in from the various archways. Zelda shook her head as Sabrina looked over at her. “Hi, Aunt Zee.”

“I know you balk at tradition--” Zelda started as she stepped over to her, waving off the others. None of them moved though, whispering among themselves, curious as to how Sabrina had gotten into the building.

“I don’t balk at _all_ tradition. Just the barbaric ones,” Sabrina interrupted, needing to clarify. Like the Feast of Feasts. Or Harrowing. 

“How did you get in?” Zelda sighed knowing she wouldn’t get anywhere with her initial line of conversation, motioning for Sabrina to follow her.

Sabrina nodded toward the door. “I walked in.”

“Of course you did.” The answer didn’t even surprise her, not really, though she had a feeling there was a bit more to it than Sabrina simply walking in. Plus there was the matter of how she’d gotten that particular robe and mask. “Come with me.”

“Shouldn’t you be happy that I’m here?” Sabrina muttered as she followed her aunt through the hallways, ignoring the glances the others kept directing at her.

“Perhaps if you had gone through the proper channels,” Zelda replied, side-eyeing her as she waved her hand, a wall swinging open for the two of them to walk through. “But then when have you ever gone through the proper channels for anything?”

“You know, technically, that’s a condemnation to the both of us.” Sabrina quickly shut her mouth at the sharp look Zelda directed at her as she motioned for her to sit down.

“We only have so long before the others will be here to learn what exactly is happening,” Zelda told her as she sat down, waving for the door to close. The news that Sabrina had entered the building in the robes would have made its way through the group like wildfire and she expected the other elders to descend on her office within minutes. “Why are you here? And do not tell me it's so you join the Society. What happened?” 

Because she knew something must have happened for her niece to be there as she was. The robes were already proof enough of that. “Where did you get it, Sabrina? I considered it being your father’s but it lacks his former insignia.”

Sabrina sank back against the chair. “Lilith gave me it.” 

“You summoned her again?” Zelda leaned forward, resting her arms against the table as she regarded her niece.

“I wanted answers,” Sabrina shrugged, leaning forward to touch one of the objects on the table.

Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose. “She’s not at your beck and call.”

Sabrina knew that, watching as the candle beside her lit on its own, its flame black. “That’s not how the summoning works anyway, Auntie. She comes when she wants and ignores it when she doesn't want to.” Not that she’d ignored Sabrina yet, but that was neither here nor there.

Zelda tapped her fingers along the desk. “She gave you the robe?”

“And the ridiculous mask.” Sabrina held it up, screwing her nose up at it as she set it down on the desk.

“Any instructions?” Because there usually were some. 

“Just her usual and that she wants me to join this.” Which was part of not fearing what was hers. That ridiculous statement that Sabrina couldn’t help but repeatedly play out in her head. “So what do I need to do for that to be official? Is there another book to sign?” No doubt in blood. 

“Do you even want to do this?” Zelda frowned, taking in the nervous energy her niece was giving off. 

“I…” She rested her elbows against the desk, chin in her hands as she curled her fingers against her mouth. “Yes. I’ve been thinking about it for awhile.” 

Mostly because she thought doing so might give her more answers as to what was going on with the murders, but also because Sabrina had found that she truly enjoyed doing magic with Nick. It was different than when she did it with her family and when she’d worked with others at the Academy for their group assignments. Which had her wondering if being part of the Society would give her another outlook on her magic as well. 

Nick knew things that Sabrina had only started scratching the surface of. And while he was able to explain things to her and then she excelled at them fairly quickly, she yearned to know more, to experience more. The logical next step had been to join so she could do those things. Her stubbornness was just really good at getting in her way at times. 

“I just...I worry about doing so, Aunt Zee.” Sabrina sighed, dropping her hands against the table, nose scrunching as she considered everything that had happened since her baptism.

“Whatever for, Sabrina?” Zelda couldn’t understand her hesitation. “Your father and I created this in order to help young witches and warlocks learn what they needed beyond the Academies, to truly ensure all of you are ready for the world you are about to enter.” In fact it had been Lilith that had come to Zelda all those years ago with the idea for the group. One that would not be regulated to warlocks like so many were throughout the world, but open to witches, run by witches. 

“Because they want me to do it.” The Dark Lord and Lilith. They wanted her to explore her abilities, to become more adept at them, to grow into them even more than she had.

Zelda reached over, taking hold of her niece’s hand. “You have been given a gift, Sabrina,” she started, watching the girl shake her head.

“What if it's more than that?” There was a worry in her eyes that Zelda hadn’t seen before.

“What makes you think that?” Zelda squeezed Sabrina’s hand urging her to continue.

Sabrina stared down at their hands, trying to formulate for her aunt what she’d been able to say to Nick. She hadn’t ever told her about what Lilith and the Dark Lord called her, about her nightmares, or every time she’d spoken to either of them. “It’s just...they…”

The wall swung open, revealing two more witches and two warlocks that appeared to be around her aunt's age--which could be anywhere from decades to a century apart because of witch aging. “We heard the wonderful news, Sister Spellman,” the warlock without a beard started, his gaze on Sabrina even though he was talking to Zelda. 

“Though, we’re all rather curious as to how precisely you were able to get inside,” the blonde witch continued as Zelda waved her hand, closing the door as they all stepped inside. 

“Sabrina, this is Father Goodman, Father Grimm, Mother Graeme and Sister Stone,” Zelda introduced, each warlock and witch nodding to Sabrina as their name was said. 

Sabrina was pretty sure that the use of Father or Mother meant that those three were High Priests or Priestesses with some coven. Wasn’t that how it worked? She has so many questions. Where were their covens located? Why were they here? Why did there seem to be five of them in total? She knew her aunt had founded the Society with the help of her father, though she wasn’t sure which had come first--the Society or the University. Maybe they had been created about the same time. She really should have asked Nick that question earlier. 

“How did you get into the building, Sabrina?” Sister Stone asked as she took a seat on one of the other chairs, the others following suit. 

“I just walked in.” 

There were looks between all of them along with several murmurings as they regarded her. 

“We’ll need to check the warding again.”

“Make sure the spells haven’t decayed over the years.”

“I’m sure your wards are...” Sabrina started, voice trailing off as her aunt cut her a sharp look. 

“And the robe?” Father Goodman nodded toward what she was wearing as well as the mask on the table.

Sabrina glanced over at Zelda, wanting to be sure she should be truthful in that moment. Her aunt nodded as she pulled out her cigarette holder and placed a cigarette onto it. “Lilith gifted it to me with the instructions to join.” The Mother of Demons hadn’t actually said to but it had been heavily implied. 

The looks of astonishment on their faces unnerved her slightly. She remembered Nick being impressed and when she thought back on it, that slight worry that had passed between her aunts when she’d told them how she’d contacted Lilith that first time. But it had been so quickly replaced by their happiness with her, Ambrose doling out one of his usual jokes that Sabrina had easily pushed it to the side. Especially after the fiasco that had been her Dark Baptism. Did others not reach out to Lilith and get an answer?

“You spoke with Lilith?”

“When?”

“What was she like?”

“How did she come to you?”

“Are you certain it was her?”

“I did a summoning spell to talk to her,” Sabrina replied, not sure which question she was supposed to answer first. “It wasn’t the first time I’ve talked to her so I know what she looks like.” She knew what the power around the ancient woman felt like, that presence that seemed older than time. Only surpassed by the Dark Lord himself. 

“What summoning spell?” Mother Graeme asked.

“A normal one? Saying praise to her and asking her to come talk to me,” Sabrina noted the looks passing between the elder witches again, the unsettling feeling in her stomach returning. She’d known she had power but this was only confirming her growing suspicions that she wasn’t normal even by witch standards. That this was more than just an extra amount of power doled out on her. 

But _what_ was it? What was so different about her?

“We’ll need to do a magical aptitude test, determine where your level of experience is at. I’m sure under Sister Spellman’s tutelage you’ve far surpassed the other so-called Freshman,” Sister Stone told her, looking over at Zelda who nodded. “We should be able to make room in the dormitory.”

“I’m not moving in,” Sabrina replied, ignoring the way her aunt flicked her cigarette into the ashtray with a little more force than necessary. “I already have an apartment right by the campus.”

“Does it have ample space for you to practice your craft?” Father Grimm asked and Sabrina shrugged.

“I have a friend’s place that I can go to for that. Or there’s always the mortuary.” She glanced at Zelda for confirmation on that one, thankful that her aunt nodded.

“We’ll need to ensure that your friend’s place is up to standard,” Father Grimm continued.

“Considering he’s already a member of the Society I doubt that’s a problem.” Not to mention she’d summoned Lilith from there. 

“She’s referring to Brother Scratch’s place,” Zelda informed the group which seemed to assuage their worries, all of them nodding or murmuring some sort of affirmation. “I doubt any of us want to overwhelm our newest member. Sabrina and I have a few more matters to discuss and then I’ll send her along to Mother Graeme for the aptitude test.”

“We’re so pleased to have you join us,” Father Goodman told Sabrina as he stopped in front of her, the others saying something along that variety as well as they exited the room, leaving Sabrina alone with her aunt.

Sabrina looked back at Zelda, not entirely sure what that had been about. “Why are they so happy I joined?”

“There has been a decidedly lackluster group of witches and warlocks coming through the doors in the last few years,” Zelda told her as she walked around the desk, stopping to perch on the edge of it. “Every so often there has been a powerful one; your cousin, Nicholas, Prudence and her sisters, a handful of others here and there, but most have lacked any real substance.” She reached over, picking up the mask that Sabrina had set down, wanting to see the animal she had been given. A fox. She was certain of it. “I don’t think you realize just how much power you exude simply by existing, Sabrina.”

“But why do you need that power?” Sabrina watched her aunt place the mask back down, trying to understand what she’d been looking for with it, but her aunt’s expression revealed nothing.

“Witches and warlocks of little substance are rarely the ones who enable change.” Zelda took another long drag of her cigarette before finally stubbing it out.

Change? “What kind of change?” This was the first she’d heard about her aunt wanting any kind of change. 

“One that doesn’t see our kind diminishing as they have been for the last few centuries,” Zelda told her, placing the holder back down on the table.

“Diminishing?” That also surprised Sabrina.

“There are only so many different witchlines in the world. Quite a number have been eradicated through the years by witch hunters or mortals getting lucky during those fateful centuries that brought about far too many accusations of witchcraft in small communities.” Zelda waved a hand and the wall on Sabrina’s right revealed a map of the world with red dots scattered around it. “These are all of the known witch covens in the world. We may be missing a few here and there because some refuse to update their manner of communication, but if you count them, you’ll notice that there are less than forty.”

Sabrina rose, heading over to the map to get a better look at it. “There were hundreds when I was your age and we’d barely headed over to the Americas at that point,” Zelda continued, frowning as she looked at the map. “Witches and warlocks don’t tend to have many children any longer. Not that we were spitting them out to the degree that mortals were anyway, but three to four has dropped to one. And our interactions with one another has become dismal. Covens don’t meet any longer, intermingling is relatively low. Our numbers aren’t increasing and that won’t happen without fundamental changes.”

Sabrina traced along the map, noting where each coven seemed to be located, stopping at the one for their town. “What part does Blackwood have with any of this?”

“Nothing.” Sabrina looked back at her aunt then, watching the older witch move to stand by her. “Which is why I was curious as to why Prudence and the others attacked you as they did and why he has been so adamant about you joining.”

“Any theories?” Sabrina asked as she looked back at the map, spotting Nick’s coven.

“After your parents died I stepped away for a few years. I focused on raising you,” Zelda considered, crossing her arms as she began to walk back to her desk. “I still taught a few classes, ensured the school was continuing but I needed the break from here.” Her family had needed to be where the bulk of her attention went. Each of them had struggled after Edward’s death and Zelda wasn’t about to lose another one of them in those first few years. 

She glanced over at the photos on her desk, looking at the one Hilda had taken of Sabrina’s first day of Kindergarten. The same day she had come back to work. “When I returned there were whispers, nothing I could ever substantiate, but _something_ had happened. There are only a handful of new members each year but there seemed to have been none in the time I was gone."

"It was less that no one had joined and more that those new ones had disappeared. No one had an answer for why. I've worked to weed out those who were around then that I don't trust but…”

“You're not sure you got everyone?” Sabrina frowned, watching her aunt lean back at that.

“Darkness never disappears completely, Sabrina.” Not once it had taken root somewhere, but she wasn’t about to let it destroy what she’d spent over a century cultivating. “Members of the Society are highly sought after once they graduate. Their knowledge of the more arcane methods and theories far surpass most, including at times the Antipope and his lot. Your father’s theories may have been considered heresy by many in our communities, but there was little doubt that what he learned and managed to create was powerful beyond measure. And while they do not adhere to his belief in mortals and witch relations, they want his ability to conjure the worst of the demons of Hell and a thousand other things that he could do.”

Sabrina finally sat back down, leaning forward, elbows against the desk as she listened to her aunt continue. “Many have studied his journals and not been able to replicate any of the spells or rituals in them. Those who leave the Society can do even more of them. Nicholas and you are the only ones I know of who have been able to successfully manage any of them without the tutelage of those here who studied under him at one point or another.”

“So it really is just about power?” Sabrina asked, not entirely surprised that seemed to be the answer.

“Isn’t it usually?” Zelda arched a brow. Power had been at the heart of whatever folly had happened while she was gone and Blackwood’s name had been whispered enough in connection with it for her to suspect he’d been involved somehow. Even if he wasn’t supposed to have any say in Society matters. “But what was it that you were saying before, Sabrina? And do not tell me that it was nothing.”

Zelda watched the internal war that seemed to be happening inside of Sabrina play out on the girl’s face. She was tugging at her fingers, mouth half-opening to say something before quickly shutting again, but Zelda knew not to prod at the girl. Patience was needed. “They call me something that I don’t think they call anyone else,” Sabrina started, finally looking back at Zelda.

“Who does?” Zelda asked, not liking the worry and confusion that had settled in her niece’s expression, the tinge of fear she could see in the girl’s eyes.

“Lilith and the Dark Lord,” Sabrina murmured, glancing over at the mask. 

Zelda didn’t like the implication that went along with that statement, wondering exactly how often the girl had spoken to either of them and why she hadn’t said anything before. She knew of the contact with Lilith before her niece’s baptism, but it seemed that had hardly been a one off. “What is it that they call you? It’s fairly typical to be referred to as Daughter of Night, if you’re at all worried about that…”

Sabrina shook her head. She _wished_ it had been that. “Daughter of Chaos. I don’t know what it means.”

Neither did Zelda. But she did know that the fox with all of its cunning often represented chaos in stories and myths around the world. She glanced back at the mask Sabrina had been given, pressing her lips together as she took in the information. Platitudes were in Hilda’s repertoire, not her own, and while she would have liked to brush off her niece’s worry as ridiculous, she couldn’t. Not with what she’d seen the girl do since she could barely crawl.

“I’ll look into it.” That was all she could offer, but it seemed to be enough for the girl in that moment. Zelda rose and motioned toward the door. “I’m certain Mother Graeme is waiting outside for you to proceed to the test. You’ll do just fine with it.”

“Thanks, Aunt Zee.” Sabrina rose as well, looking toward the door, surprised when her aunt moved around the desk to stand in front of her. Zelda hesitantly reached over and straightened the collar of the robe, smoothing out the sleeves. 

“Come to dinner tonight,” Zelda suggested and Sabrina nodded, offering up a smile before heading out of the room.

Zelda watched her go before moving back behind the desk. She sat down and stared at the photograph of Edward on it and couldn’t help but scowl.

_What did you do, brother?_

* * *

It had been years since Nick had stepped foot into his academy’s walls, but the old librarian had been more than happy to give him a run of the place again, leaving Nick to peruse the various cases. He’d found nothing in his search of his own books or the ones the society had within its walls, but Sabrina’s words had rung in his ears for days now.

_Daughter of Chaos_. He _knew_ he’d read that phrase before. The problem was he couldn’t recall when that had been and for someone who had read practically every book within the Academy and Society’s buildings figuring out where he’d seen the phrase before was turning out to be problematic. Never before had he felt so betrayed by words as he was in that moment, scanning through another book without finding what he needed. 

He set it to the side and picked up the next one, rubbing at his temples. The vibration of his phone in his pocket had him pausing. He took a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching before taking it out to check the message. A smile tugged at his lips as he opened the selfie of Sabrina within the Society’s walls, growing wider at the text that followed after it.

**sabrina:**  
_my aunt wants me to go to dinner at the mortuary tonight  
want to try out my other aunt’s cooking with me?_

**nick:**  
_after hearing about the wonders of hilda’s cooking from you and ambrose i don’t think i can pass that up  
time?_

**sabrina:**  
_probably 6?  
i’ll text you_

**nick:**  
_how’s it going?_

**sabrina:**  
_if another elder tells me how pleased they are to see me while doing that creepy smile thing i might scream_

**nick:**  
_they do that to everyone_

**sabrina:**  
_that doesn’t really help_

**nick:**  
_you got this, spellman_

**sabrina:**  
_thanks.  
i’ll see you tonight_

**nick:**  
_anytime  
see you tonight_

“Nicholas, I’m surprised to find you here.” Mother Mildred’s voice echoed within the room, breaking the silence that had filled the library, and Nick quickly stuffed his phone away, well aware of her distaste for the mortal technology.

He waved at the stacks piled up on the table around him. “You know how I am with a good book.” 

“This seems a bit excessive. Even for you,” she pointed out as she sat down in the chair beside him. “Research?”

Nick nodded, hesitating to expand on that for a moment. He wasn’t sure he wanted to go into much detail but he trusted Mother Mildred. She’d never lied to him in all the years he’d known her and she’d helped steer him toward the answers he was after more than once. 

“Have you ever read the phrase, ‘Daughter of Chaos’?” He watched her closely, trying to pick up on any changes in her demeanor at his question but he didn’t spot any of the tells he’d come to find in others. 

Her brow creased as she contemplated the question before she shook her head. “I can’t say that it sounds overly familiar and I daresay it's a phrase I think I would remember. You think you have though?”

“I just can’t remember when.” It was driving him mad. 

“Have you considered that it was something you read before you entered these walls?” Mother Mildred asked as she rose, patting his shoulder. 

He hadn’t, but it was a definite possibility. “Though, why are you so curious about this particular phrase?” she continued, studying him carefully.

“It's worrying a friend of mine and…” Nick paused, trying to come up with the right way to phrase it. “I want to help assuage her fears.”

Mother Mildred nodded. “Ah, Sabrina?” She didn’t actually need him to verbally confirm that. She couldn’t think of anyone else he’d be researching for this thoroughly to simply help ease their worries. “Not all phrases mean anything of real consequence. Though this one does seem to have a little more weight to it, depending on who it is that uses it.”

“That’s part of the issue, yeah.” Nick didn’t think it would have mattered as much if it had been Blackwood doling it out. But the Dark Lord and Lilith? There had to be a meaning behind it. One that matched up with her power level and the fact that Lilith seemed to talk to Sabrina in ways she didn’t anyone else he knew. 

“Have you considered asking the source then?” the High Priestess asked, watching him shake his head.

“Not yet.” He wanted to see if he could locate the text he’d read first before suggesting that to Sabrina. Nick knew it was something she’d considered doing but was terrified of learning the answer and he couldn’t blame her for that. 

“Then I suggest trying your own library, Nicholas,” Mother Mildred continued. “And how is your _other_ research going, Nicholas?” There hadn’t been much of an update on it recently.

Nick frowned, trying to figure out how exactly to express his doubts in regards to that. “I don't think Sister Spellman would have allowed for unsanctioned magic like they would have been needing to dabble in.” From what he had seen of Zelda Spellman over the last few years, she ran the Society with precision and while they utilized spells that weren’t exactly common among various covens, there wasn’t anything like he had seen as a child. Nothing like the magic that had killed his parents and part of their coven.

“No, she wouldn't have,” Mother Mildred agreed. “But there was a handful of years after her brother's death that she left the reins in the others' hands. Her focus had been on her family, on raising Sabrina.” And it had been in those years that something twisted had come about, sending ripples out into the various communities. 

“I’m still moving up in the ranks, getting access to more areas. I’m not giving up my search,” Nick assured her. His focus had shifted though, the murders taking a precedent, _Sabrina_ occupying most of his thoughts and time. Though maybe her joining would help get him more access. He couldn’t see her willingly letting the elders partner her with just anyone for working on spells and rites. 

“I see the wheels in your head are turning so I’ll leave you to this,” the High Priestess told him, pausing at the doorway. “And I wish you luck with your new research.”

“Thank you. I have a feeling I’m going to need it.” Nick watched her exit the library before glancing down at his phone again to check the time. He had a few hours before he would need to meet up with Sabrina. Just enough time to check the Scratch household’s library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death is difficult and Jesse's is going to definitely have a bit of a ripple effect for the group. We'll see a lot more in regards to it in further chapters. But Sabrina is now part of the Society. We'll see more of her adventures in that group in future chapters. As well as learn a bit more about what happened during that time Zelda wasn't keeping up with things in it and how, if at all, it relates to Nick's family.
> 
> Next chapter is dinner with the Spellmans and Nick and Sabrina engaging in another spell. Thanks so much for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to avoid any explicit content skip to the end when Sabrina and Nick head into the woods.

Sabrina scanned the shelf, trying to find the exact brand of olive oil that Aunt Hilda preferred. She’d learned long ago not to simply pick any bottle off of the shelf, knowing it would end in her aunt bemoaning the authenticity of the brand, something that rivaled Zelda’s usual lectures. It would have been easier to pop over to Italy to get the one that Hilda really wanted, but her aunt hadn’t realized they were out until far too late, and the time difference meant it was the middle of the night in Europe. So Hilda was going to need to settle for what Greendale’s grocer had to offer. Which meant Sabrina had to pick up a specific brand. 

She leaned up on her tippy toes, fingers just brushing against the bottle, annoyed that it was still a little too far out of reach. A quick scan side to side assured her she was the only one in the aisle and she urged the bottle forward with the help of a spell, grinning as she managed to pull it off. 

“Hey, Brina.”

Harvey. 

Sabrina turned, spotting him turning the corner into her aisle, basket in his hand with a few different staples. “Hey. You’re here for the whole week?” She nodded toward the groceries, taking in the few snacks that were more Theo’s preference than his own.

Harvey shrugged. “Yeah, I figured with everything it was probably best to stay.” He reached over and snagged one of the bottles of olive oil, not bothering to check the labels. “Be there for Theo.”

She nodded, rolling her own bottle between her fingers. “He’ll appreciate that,” she started as they headed down the aisle together. “How’s school? Roz and I get the postcards and put them up on the fridge, but the writing is pretty brief.” There was only so much room on the back of them.

“It’s good,” he assured her, and she noted his smile had grown just a little. “I’m really liking the classes and getting to know the city. It’s really helping me expand with my art. The classes are amazing and we do a lot of them outdoors to get some real life sketching in.”

_Good_. She knew he would do well out of Greendale if he gave it a chance. “That’s great, Harvey.” 

Harvey glanced over at her. “Are you...liking that you stayed?”

She nodded again. “Yeah, I made the right choice. I’m getting a glimpse into my mom’s life and that’s what I wanted. Plus I’m on the newspaper again.” And there was magic and Nick, even better when the two were mixed. Also a deadly mystery but she was trying to focus on the good parts then and there. 

“So olive oil, huh?” He motioned toward the bottle. “You girls are really living the life in that apartment.” 

Sabrina laughed at his attempt to tease. “I’m picking it up for Aunt Hilda. She needs it for the bread she’s making. They wanted me to have dinner with them tonight.”

The conversation paused as they both checked out, Sabrina forgoing a bag. “Do you need a ride to the mortuary?” he asked as they exited out onto the sidewalk, nodding toward his red truck off to the side.

“Oh no, but thanks,” Sabrina nodded toward the opposite direction, back towards campus.” I'm heading to Nick's so we can go over together.”

“Nick?” Harvey racked his brain, trying to remember who that was. “Oh. Right. That guy from the funeral.”

“Yeah, that’s Nick.” She couldn’t quite stifle the automatic smile that seemed to come on as she thought about him. 

Harvey shifted the bag he was holding. “Nick's going with you to dinner at the mortuary?” he asked, watching Sabrina nod. “We never did that.”

Sabrina wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “No. I guess we didn't.”

“Though I guess your aunts and Ambrose didn’t like me much,” Harvey pointed out, clearly remembering the disdain he seemed to usually see on Zelda’s face whenever she regarded him.

Sabrina shook her head. “Not true. Hilda loved you,” she reminded him. Though thankfully she’d cut back on the ‘Harvey was such a wonderful boy’ comments lately.

Harvey arched a brow. “So I was right about the others.”

Well… “To be fair, they don’t like anyone.” Though it was more disinterest than not liking on Ambrose’s part. 

Harvey rubbed the back of his neck, the corners of his lips turning downward briefly. “Must be serious between you guys if you’re bringing him though.”

“We’re still figuring things out, but yeah, we’re a couple.” Sabrina remembered the other night when she’d asked Nick if they were a couple and the way his smile had blossomed, so earnest and sincere as he’d said he hoped so. She was still walking a bit on cloud nine from that revelation alone, which was nice considering everything else that was happening.

“Where did you guys meet?” Harvey asked as the two of them shifted over on the sidewalk, trying to take up less space so others could get around them.

“We have a class together and he's editor of the paper.” Which made for a nice added excuse to hang out more together.

“So he's older than you.” Harvey frowned at that and Sabrina shrugged, not really seeing the big deal. It wasn’t like he was decades older than her which was technically a thing that could happen with witch relationships.

“A few years yeah.” She shifted her purse on her shoulder, glancing toward the large clock on the town hall building to check the time.

“And you met, what? The first week of school?” Harvey asked, mentally going over how many weeks that would have been.

Sabrina nodded. “First class even.”

“And you're bringing him home to meet your aunts,” Harvey reiterated, nose pinched and his gaze tinged with concern.

She swayed the bag in her hands, trying not to grow irritated with the line of questioning. “He already knows Aunt Zee and Ambrose from school stuff.”

Harvey sighed, raking his hand through his hair and Sabrina knew she wouldn’t like whatever he had to say next. “Don't you think you're going a little too fast?” 

“No.”

“Most upperclassmen only go for freshmen for one thing, Sabrina,” Harvey persisted and she pursed her lips at that. She knew he was trying to look out for her in his own way but she hated it.

“It isn't like that with Nick, Harvey,” Sabrina told him, crossing her arms, a surefire sign that she was ready for the conversation to end. She _had_ worried about that at first--especially after learning he was a warlock--but Nick had stuck by her side in so many different ways, crossing off all of the worries and biases she’d had.

“What do you even really know about him?” he bit out and she sighed at that, knowing by those words that he was looking for reasons to not like Nick. She knew it must have been awkward for him to see Nick there, to know that he had slid into the group that Harvey had left behind to go to school out of state, but this was ridiculous.

“I know he's there for me when I need him and even when he doesn't know what to say he still tries,” she replied, instantly regretting the words because of the blow they would land on her ex. It was true though. He’d helped her through Lizzie’s funeral, worked with her to figure out what was going on with everything on campus, and cheered her on in his own way. 

There was a flash of hurt in Harvey’s eyes, reflecting back to the arguments they’d had her junior year and she almost wanted to apologize, but she didn’t move from her spot, mouth clamped shut and watching him. “Brina, I just don't want you getting played.”

“You've met him once.” She glanced at the clock again, ready to be finished with the conversation. “I'm going to take my own opinion and Roz and Theo who've both been around him a lot over yours. But thanks for the warning.”

“Brina,” Harvey started again, sighing heavily.

“I know you think you’re looking out for me, Harvey. But I _like_ , Nick.” Sabrina motioned toward the road. “And I should get going or Aunt Hilda is going to freak over not having this stuff. I’ll see you tomorrow at Theo’s thing, Harvey.”

He let out another long sigh, shuffling his feet. “Yeah, see you then, Brina.” 

She offered up a wave before turning to head off in the direction of Nick’s apartment. A sense of lightness washed over her as she remembered the myriad of texts he’d sent her, trying to figure out what to wear, looking down to see that she’d received another one, asking if he should match his shirt to her dress. 

**nick:**  
_that’s a thing mortals do, isn’t it?_

Sabrina shook her head, softly laughing as she rounded the corner and teleported to his place once she was certain no one was around.

* * *

“I read that flowers were a thing you’re supposed to bring but they’ll just die in a few days,” Nick told Sabrina as he held up the small potted plant. It didn’t look that different from several other plants around his apartment, but the twisted roots were the key to its abilities. “It's raskovnik. I found some when I was in Bulgaria. Supposedly it can unlock anything. I haven’t actually tried it out yet, but that’s what the myths of the region say.”

“Hilda is going to love it, but you really don’t need to bring anything,” Sabrina assured him as she tugged on one of her heels. She thought it was rather adorable that he had though, wondering which books he’d been reading to learn that bit of information about bringing flowers to the girlfriend’s family meal. “This is going to be completely casual. Just dinner.” 

Nick nodded, not entirely sure what made the whole thing casual or not. Going to dinner at someone else’s house with their family was an entirely new experience. Being in a couple was one he hadn’t ever really thought he would have either, but it felt as natural as breathing with her in some ways. Even if he was still trying to navigate other aspects of it. 

“I mostly just didn’t want to face Hilda’s worry over me joining, Ambrose’s little quips, and Zelda’s fifth degree on my own,” she continued as she stopped in front of him. “So thank you for wanting to come.”

“I’ve got your back,” Nick told her, leaning down to kiss her, enjoying the way she’d smiled at his words. 

“Also, remember, just ignore anything Ambrose tries to tell you,” Sabrina added after they teleported in front of the mortuary. 

“Now why would he do that, cousin of mine?” Ambrose commented from the shadows he’d been slinking off in, moving forward to pull her into a side hug. “I have the best stories to tell about you. Each one more embarrassing than the previous.” Sabrina elbowed him in the side. 

“I have plenty about you as well,” Sabrina pointed out but her cousin simply shrugged.

He tapped her nose, moving away quickly before she could swipe at him. “Yes, but I don’t get embarrassed by them. You on the other hand…”

“See what I mean?” Sabrina muttered as Ambrose opened the door for the two of them, narrowing her eyes as she noticed Nick was watching the two, his lips pressed together and curled up slightly, looking thoroughly amused. 

“Aunties,” Ambrose called out as he stepped inside. “Sabrina and her delicious little morsel have arrived. Can we finally eat?” He darted out of the way as Sabrina moved to get him, Zelda and Hilda both appearing soon after. 

“Really, you two. It's as if you weren’t taught any manners,” Zelda started, shaking her head at her niece and nephew as Nick stepped forward. She noticed the potted plant and arched a brow, not having expected it. 

“It’s raskovnik,” Nick explained, offering it over to Hilda. “As a thanks for having me here for dinner.”

“Oh my!” Hilda took it from him, looking absolutely giddy. “This is quite rare. We haven’t had any in the botanical room for over a century.” She inspected the leaves. “I’m going to go get this settled.”

“Where do you want me to put the olive oil?” Sabrina asked, holding up the bottle, trying not to laugh as her aunt waved her off, thoroughly enchanted by the little plant in her hands as she headed out of the entrance. “Well, you’ve won over Hilda.”

“That’s a good thing, right?” Nick murmured as he moved to stand beside Sabrina.

“She was considering you evil incarnate on account of being a warlock,” Ambrose explained, ignoring the look his cousin was giving him. “Still pining for Sabrina to get back with that mortal boy.”

Nick nodded. Right. That guy. “Harry.”

“ _Harvey_ ,” Sabrina reminded, even as she took hold of Nick’s hand, ignoring as Ambrose wagged his brows. 

“Mediocrity at his best,” Zelda commented before nodding for them all to stop dawdling about. “Shall we eat?”

They followed her through the house, Sabrina frowning when she spotted the table set up in the formal dining room. The one they rarely ever used. “We’re not eating at the kitchen table,” she murmured to Ambrose.

He leaned in toward her as they took their seats. “You bring a handsome warlock home and you think Auntie Zee is going to have us eat in the kitchen?”

“Ambrose, get up and help me bring the dishes in,” Zelda ordered, holding up a hand as Sabrina and Nick turned to help as well. “You two, sit. Though I’ll take that bottle, Sabrina.” 

“I honestly thought this was going to be a casual affair,” Sabrina apologized to Nick as he sat down next to her, nodding toward lighted candelabras and fine china that had been set out. Not at all like what she’d described to Nick before coming.

“Don’t worry about it, Spellman,” he assured her, giving her hand a squeeze. 

“Just realize, this will probably still turn into them grilling us,” Sabrina murmured. No matter how fancy the setup might be, Sabrina knew how her family could be. Though, technically, she’d never brought a boy home before. She hadn’t thought it through completely when she’d texted him earlier, just wanted his company and support after dealing with Society matters for most of the day.

“We have this,” Nick told her, reaching over to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear, before leaning in to brush his lips briefly against hers. 

“Oh, don’t let us stop you,” Ambrose started as he floated in two serving trays while carrying a pitcher of water. Sabrina pulled back, glaring over at her cousin who was wagging his brows at her. “I quite like the blush that you bring out on her, Nick. It's not something I ever saw the mortal do.”

Sabrina flicked a finger, smirking as the water pitcher tipped toward him, narrowly avoiding spilling on him as Hilda righted it at the last second, giving the two of them a terse glance. “Really now?” 

“You were just saying how quiet the house has been since they both moved out,” Zelda reminded as she took her seat at the head of the table. 

“I seem to have forgotten their terrible table manners,” her sister replied, shaking her head at the two of them before setting her attention on Nick. “Thank you for the plant. It’s a lovely addition to the greenhouse.”

“From what Sabrina has told me I thought it might be something you’d enjoy,” Nick told her as he accepted one of the side dishes from Zelda. 

“Been having a lot of conversations with my cousin then?” Ambrose asked as he added some meat to his plate. “The two of you looked quite comfortable together when you were at Dorian’s.”

Hilda nearly choked on her glass of wine as she looked over at Sabrina. Zelda reached over, patting her back. “You were at Dorian’s?” Hilda asked, hand pressed to her chest as she looked at her niece.

It was such a contrast with the look of approval Zelda was directing at her. Sabrina glared at Ambrose before looking over at Nick and then back at her aunts. “We went dancing.”

“It didn’t look like all that was going to transpire that night. Alas. It was.” Ambrose sighed dramatically, and Nick arched a brow at that, glancing over at Sabrina who looked between wanting to throttle her cousin and having the world swallow her whole. He reached over, placing his hand on her back and felt the tension there release a little at his touch. 

Zelda raised her glass of wine. “It is lovely to see you exploring your possibilities a little more, Sabrina.”

“Though you don’t have to explore everything if you don’t want to.” Hilda started, her gaze locking with Nick’s as she continued. “Isn’t that right?”

Nick nodded, thankful to feel Sabrina’s hand settle on his thigh to offer some support for him. “Of course.”

“She looked more than eager to explore them. Though, I feel there’s this new glow to you now...” Amrose pointed out before he picked up his own glass of wine.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes and made it tip forward, sending the liquid spilling all over his shirt. “Ambrose, desist poking at your cousin about her sex life at the table,” Zelda ordered, directing a pointed look toward him. “Sabrina, do not make him waste the wine. It's a rare vintage. And Nicholas, try the lamb.”

“It’s delicious, Sister Spellman,” Nick agreed after having cut into a piece and tried it. 

“My sister is quite the cook,” Zelda explained, nodding toward Hilda, who beamed at the praise. “Something Sabrina didn’t inherit.”

“Oh come now, she’s quite good at eggs,” Hilda pointed out, nodding toward the girl.

“Rarely leaves a shell when she cracks one now,” Nick added, smirking as Sabrina pursed her lips at him while pointing her fork his way. 

“See if I make you eggs again anytime soon,” she warned, narrowing her eyes.

“When did you make--”Ambrose started, quickly shutting his mouth at Zelda’s cutting look before she turned to look again at her sister, arching a brow at the younger two. Hilda simply nodded, feeling a little more at ease with the young warlock. It seemed she might have misjudged him a little. 

“What is it that you’re studying, Nicholas?” Hilda asked.

“Mythology and Occultism.”

“Same as Sabrina. It’s what her mother was studying back when she attended the university,” Hilda smiled as she remembered that. “And where your parents met. It was in one of her classes--oh which one was it?”

“Esoteric Traditions,” Zelda offered up before taking a long drink of her wine.

“That’s right. I think she was in her third year when she took that?” Hilda continued once Zelda nodded. She looked over at Sabrina, smiling as she remembered her brother. “He was absolutely smitten. Said she asked so many questions, each one better than the last and without any of the cynicism that so many others seemed to have.”

“Wouldn’t stop talking about her,” Ambrose recalled as he picked up one of the rolls. “It was the first time I heard him prattle on and on about something that wasn’t spellwork or admonishing me for something or other.”

“You usually deserved those admonishments,” Zelda commented as she floated the bread basket over to her. 

“There is only so much trouble one can get up to while under house arrest,” Ambrose tried to counter.

“And you managed to get into each and every sort possible during it,” Zelda replied, causing her nephew to scowl while Sabrina snickered, thankful the topic of conversation was focused away from her for a moment.

She should have known better than to show amusement though, watching as Ambrose turned toward her, that mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and Sabrina knew she wasn’t going to like whatever came out of his mouth next. “Did you really just stroll into the Society building?” her cousin asked as he buttered his toast, grinning brightly at her before taking a bite.

Hilda nearly choked on her wine again, sputtering it a bit as she looked between the two of them and then at Zelda. “I’m sorry what is this about the Society?”

Zelda simply poured herself more wine. “Sabrina joined today.”

Hilda looked down the table at Sabrina, concern evident in her gaze. “I thought you didn’t want that, love.”

“Oh, didn’t you hear, sister?” Zelda replied as she raised her glass. “She’s been talking to Lilith again.” Sabrina pursed her lips at that, knowing that information would only cause Hilda to worry even more. 

“What?” Hilda looked between her sister and niece, her heart fluttering. “Why?”

Sabrina opened her mouth, trying to figure out how to explain it, thankful when she felt Nick’s hand against her back again, easing the tension that had started up. “Though I’m starting to wonder exactly how many times you’ve done that now,” Zelda continued after taking a sip. 

“I’ve only summoned her three times,” Sabrina protested as she set her knife and fork down.

“Three?” Nick and Ambrose asked at the same time, their astonishment clear. 

“That doesn’t quite answer the question, now does it?” Zelda persisted, eyeing her carefully.

“I don’t know.” Sabrina shrugged. “More than ten, less than twenty.”

“Just casually being contacted by the Mother of Demons,” Ambrose muttered, calling over the wine bottle. 

“If you didn’t summon her then…?” Hilda asked, her knuckles turning white from how tightly she was holding onto her cutlery. 

“Sometimes she would just show up,” Sabrina told her, reaching over to lay a hand on top of her aunt’s.

“To what? Chat?” Zelda snapped.

“Yes.” Was that so hard to believe?

“Sabrina,” Zelda started and Sabrina leaned back against her chair. Not even Nick’s touch could seem to calm her at that point.

“I don’t know,” she told her aunt, looking around at all of them, noting the different levels of puzzlement and concern in each of their expressions. “I just thought it was a thing that happened.”

“Definitely not a thing that happens, cousin,” Ambrose murmured before taking a long sip of his wine.

“She’d come to my room upstairs and give me ideas for how to counter Father Blackwood’s seriously outdated policies.” Sabrina didn’t like the looks being passed between her aunts at that. “Or in the woods and tell me about a spell that I might want to try from one of my father’s journals. Or at the Academy when I was in the library researching things.” 

She reached over and snagged the glass Ambrose had set down. She deserved to have some wine in order to finish this conversation. “It might explain the...one thing,” Nick told her, nodding toward the others as she downed the glass. 

“You can say it. I told Aunt Zee,” she murmured to him, wincing as Zelda’s voice echoed in the room.

"You told Nicholas before the rest of us?"

“Told us what?” Ambrose asked, offering to refill the glass for Sabrina.

“We were talking and it came up,” Sabrina protested, looking back over at her aunt who had risen and was lighting a cigarette. That was _never_ a good sign.

“And it just never came up with us?” Zelda smacked her lips before finally taking a long drag.

“I didn't realize it was such a big deal,” Sabrina tried to explain. “And then I just kept pushing it aside because I didn't want it to be one.” 

“Can someone please explain 'the thing’ to us not in the know?” Hilda suggested, motioning for Ambrose to hand her the bottle of wine. 

Sabrina looked over at Zelda, shaking her head, wishing that the conversation could just end.Did they have to fill in Aunt Hilda? Her disappointed face mixed with worry was one that Sabrina hated being on the receiving end of. She couldn't glare her way out of that one like she could in her standoffs with Zelda.

“The Dark Lord and Lilith call her Daughter of Chaos in their private chats with her,” Zelda informed them, flicking ash into the tray she’d floated in, staring hard at Sabrina who slunk back against her chair. 

“Oh my,” Hilda murmured as Ambrose’s mouth fell open, the two looking over at her with wide eyes. 

“How was I supposed to know that wasn’t normal?” Sabrina countered, thankful when Nick took hold of one of her hands, giving it a squeeze. “I knew barely anything about witch society before my Dark Baptism. Aside from Yule.”

“We didn’t want you accidentally saying things to the other children, love,” Hilda reminded while Zelda snorted.

“Another reason we never should have had you in those damnable schools,” her other aunt muttered, ignoring Hilda’s sharp look. 

“You were _so happy_ with all of the progress I was making,” Sabrina continued, her gaze fixed on Zelda. “Restoring the Spellman name. I didn’t want to ruin that. Lilith helping me out here and there, talking to me, I just thought it was a thing that happened sometimes. And by the time I realized it wasn’t I didn’t know what to do with that.”

“You should have come to us,” Zelda told her as she sat back down, her expression softening just a bit. 

“I know...I just…” Sabrina paused, trying to figure out exactly what she wanted to say. She looked over at Nick, who nodded, urging her on, his hand moving to her thigh to try and steady her. Looking back at her family she sighed. “Half witches usually have barely any power. I know that you know that, aunties.”

They looked at one another. They did know that and had always been astonished at what she could do even as a child. “But I've _always_ had it. How is that possible?” Sabrina continued, watching them closely. 

“Your father received the Dark Lord's blessing to have you,” Hilda told her, reaching over to touch her hand.

“None of that others did,” Zelda added, stubbing out the end of the cigarette. “You’re the only one that has ever been blessed into being.”

“What does that even mean? His blessing?” Sabrina persisted, linking her fingers with Nick’s that rested on her thigh. 

Her aunts looked at one another. “We don’t know precisely,” Hilda started, giving her hand a squeeze.

“Your father was rather vague on the details,” Zelda muttered with a wave of her hand, calling the wine bottle over. 

“As he was with many things,” Ambrose added with a shrug before tipping back his glass to finish it.

“He needed a blessing to marry your mother as well,” Hilda explained. “Which none of us thought he would receive. As progressive as he managed to make the Church of Night and help with some other covens, no one thought the Dark Lord would allow him to marry your mother.”

“A mortal,” Zelda murmured, shaking her head a little. “Do not misunderstand us, Sabrina. We loved your mother. Diana was a wonderful young woman who brought a lot of mirth into our lives, but we all thought she was passing fancy.”

“It was quite the scandal when it happened,” Ambrose recalled, lips curling into a smile. “Finally I wasn’t the one getting yelled at in the house.”

“But he received the Dark Lord’s blessing to marry her, right?” Nick asked. Because that’s what he remembered reading about in the various books or papers from that era and being told the same by older witches and warlocks who he’d asked about it. 

“He did,” Hilda nodded.

“The Dark Lord himself came into the desecrated church when Faustus accused Edward of lying.” Zelda smiled as she remembered that moment, the absolute triumph on her brother’s face and the utter downfall that had been written all over Blackwood’s. “And then they tried for ages after the wedding to have you.”

“Almost two years,” Hilda nodded, mentally calculating the time. “They finally asked the Dark Lord for his help and then she was pregnant.”

“What help did he give?” Sabrina asked, her grip tightening on Nick’s. 

Her aunts shrugged, looking at one another to see if the other had the answer. “Usually when one asks the Dark Lord for a favor, he expects something in return,” Ambrose reminded from his spot, swirling the last bit of wine around in his glass.

“Like we did with the energy spell,” Nick murmured, his other hand moving up and down her back as she nodded. 

“You performed an energy spell together for the Dark Lord?” Ambrose arched a brow at that before raising his glass to the two of them. My, my. His little cousin had been holding out on him. 

“The answers might be in his journals,” Hilda suggested, ignoring the sharp look that her sister cut her.

“I’ve read all of Edward Spellman’s journals and I’ve never seen mention of it,” Nick told her, and Sabrina glanced at him, arching a brow at the fact he’d managed to read all of them.

“You’ve read all the ones that are out in circulation,” Hilda told him as she rose.

“Hilda,” Zelda started but her sister shook her head.

“We were going to give it to her on her birthday anyway,” Hilda reminded. “It's barely a month away.” She headed out of the room and the other three looked toward Zelda for an explanation.

“Your father left you a journal of his for you to receive on your nineteenth birthday,” Zelda explained. “There’s no guarantee it will open for you before then. It certainly hasn’t for either of us yet.”

“He spelled it shut?” Sabrina asked, curious as to why he would do such a thing.

“Edward was always slightly dramatic with any gifts he gave,” Ambrose told her. 

“How would he know to even do that though?” Sabrina frowned. It wasn’t like he knew he was going to die, was it?

Zelda shrugged. “We have several wrapped packages in that one hallway closet designated for specific years to dole out to the two of you and one another.”

“It’s kind of a witch thing,” Nick murmured. “My family did the same thing for me.”

Sabrina looked over at him, noting the sincerity there. It was the first time he’d mentioned his family to her and she wanted to ask more about them. But not then, not in front of everyone else. So instead she nodded as she reached over, brushing her fingers against his cheek. Hilda entered the dining room again with the neatly wrapped package and handed it over to her. “There might be answers in there,” she told Sabrina, patting her cheek briefly before sitting back down.

If there weren’t then Sabrina knew she’d need to get them from the source. Or at least ask Lilith. Maybe she’d know the answer. 

“I’ll continue to look into what the specific phrase for you might mean,” Zelda told her as she leaned back against her chair. “Though I’m certain Nicholas has already consulted the Society’s library by this point?”

Nick nodded. “I didn’t find anything in the books there or at my old academy’s one either.” Sabrina looked over at him. “That’s where I was this morning when you texted. I was going to talk to you about it later tonight.”

Zelda sighed. At least the boy was thorough. “There’s a few other sources I’ll look into.”

“Thanks, Auntie and Nick.” Sabrina placed the present in her lap, not quite wanting to open it then and there. 

“Well, now that all of the heavy conversation is out of the way, does everyone have room for dessert?” Hilda asked, smiling as she looked around at everyone, hopeful they would say yes. 

“Always, Auntie,” Ambrose and Sabrina said at the same time to her absolute delight.

Zelda smiled, waving a hand to clear the table of the rest of the dishes. “Of course, Hildy.”

“I’ll make room,” Nick offered up as Hilda rose, heading back out to retrieve the cake she had baked.

* * *

“Staring at it isn’t going to open it, Sabrina,” Nick murmured as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him and listened to her sigh even as she leaned into the embrace. The package from her father sat on his kitchen island, perfectly wrapped with a handwritten card attached via the twine strung around it. 

She was trembling, fear swirling around inside of her, causing her to grip tightly to Nick’s arms instead of reaching over to unwrap the gift like she needed. The power inside of her seemed to balk at that, wanting release, to override the dread that was working to consume her. “I’ll be here with you the whole way,” Nick continued and Sabrina closed her eyes, taking what comfort she could from his voice and touch. “It’s okay to be worried about what you might find.”

That was true, but Sabrina knew it wasn’t okay to let that hold her back. She pulled it forward with her magic until it was resting on the island right in front of them. The card was removed first, her name written in her father’s familiar script on the top.

_For my darling daughter. May this answer what I cannot.  
Your father_.

Sabrina frowned, turning the card over in her hands before placing it back down on the counter and carefully untying the twine and unwrapping the paper. Inside was a bound journal, like so many of the ones Edward Spellman had written before. But this one had the dates of the year before and leading up to her birth on it. She tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge.

Nick touched the picture of the hourglass embedded into its spine, noting that sand seemed to be slowly moving from the upper compartment to the lower, even though it should have been nothing more than a picture. “Your aunts were right. He’s put a magical lock on it,” Nick told her, directing her attention toward it.

Sabrina pouted at that. “I can’t even say that’s surprising at this point.”

“Barely over a month until your birthday at least,” Nick pointed out as she placed the journal back down on the island. 

“Thirty more days for someone else to die,” she muttered as she closed her eyes. 

Nick turned her toward him at that, reaching up to touch her cheeks so she’d look at him. “We might not be able to speed up time, but we know what unlocks the other book. We can work on that angle.”

Sabrina nodded. He was right. The journal might have been a dead end for now but they had other avenues to pursue. “Are you up for some spellwork now?” 

“I am _always_ up for spellwork with you,” Nick grinned, settling his hands on her hips as she rested hers on his shoulders. “And I think I know just the one to do.”

Sabrina arched a brow, wondering which he was thinking of, but more than ready to follow him down whichever path he chose. Doing magic with Nick was becoming one of her favorite parts of any day.

* * *

“There’s no moon,” Sabrina murmured as she looked up at the night sky before placing down the last of the candles.

“This one is better done with only candlelight,” Nick told her, sealing off the salt circle. 

“And in the middle of the woods?” She arched a brow, looking around at the clearing they had come to. It was the same one as the last time and she swallowed as she remembered how heated things had gotten between the two of them. 

“You’re the one who has a special connection to them, Spellman,” Nick pointed out, grinning as she caught a falling leaf and threw it at him. The air was cooler than before, the trees around them changing colors as autumn rolled into Greendale.

“I’ve just never...in the woods before.” Out in the open where anyone might stumble across them. Which was a ridiculous thought. No one went traipsing through the woods at that point at night. Especially not in the area that they were in. 

“What about at Lupercalia?” Nick asked as he started removing the other pieces from his bag that they were going to need. 

Sabrina shrugged, sitting cross legged inside of it. “I didn’t come back that third night.”

“No?” He arched a brow at that, handing her the pomegranate. 

“Believe me, the warlock I was with was _not_ happy about that, but I’m pretty sure he got over it once Elspeth was under him.” She scrunched her nose, remembering the hostile looks she’d gotten from that particular warlock for the next week before Elspeth was on his arm. She rolled the pomegranate along the ground, trying to loosen the seeds that were inside.

“Why didn’t you attend?” He handed over the knife for her to use next.

“I didn’t want to have sex with him.” It had been as simple as that and a realization she’d had that night, not bothering to turn up to the event much to Zelda’s dismay and Hilda’s glee.

Nick nodded. “Fair enough.” It was supposed to be a voluntary ritual and he was happy to hear that Blackwood hadn’t insisted she follow through with it. Though it wouldn’t have surprised him at all if that High Priest had tried to do so. Nick reached over, touching her hand as she peeled at the fruit. “There’s a thousand other spells we can do, Sabrina. It doesn’t have to be this one.”

“I didn’t say that I don’t want to do it,” Sabrina replied as she set the sections of fruit down, revealing the reddish purple seeds inside. “ _You_ I like having sex with.” She snapped her mouth shut once her brain caught up to her words, sparing a quick look up at him, eyes narrowing at his smug smile. “What exactly does this one do anyway? And where is it from?”

“It’s one of the older ones from the Greek and Roman witches,” Nick started, taking the knife back from her and setting it out of the circle.

“That explains the sex,” Sabrina murmured. So far every spell she’d come across from Roman times seemed to include sex or wine or more likely both, occasionally blood. She licked some of the juice from her thumb, enjoying the way Nick seemed to be transfixed by that.

“We’re paying homage to Hades and Persephone, the cycles of life and death on earth,” Nick continued, reaching over to brush his fingers over her thighs where her skirt ended, smirking slightly at the way her breath caught just a little at that. “It's a build up of the power and tension, that eventual release that will enable our magic to provide an offering of some kind.”

“La petite mort,” she murmured, remembering that phrase, before she caught his hand. Sabrina pressed their palms together, linking their fingers. “What kind of offering?”

“It’ll depend on our magic. It's usually something that’s associated with the two or with one of them. One of other warlocks at my Academy said they’d brought forth some snakes, another had a bunch of owls appear when they had finished the ritual.” Nick leaned in, kissing her slowly, one hand curling into her hair, a taste of what was to come. “Ready?” he asked as he leaned back slightly, enjoying the slight breathless look that she had. 

“Ye _p_ ,” she murmured, emphasizing that last sound as she rose and stepped out of the circle. 

Unlike last time there was a definite chill to the air now, one that had Sabrina rubbing her arms after she laid her skirt on top of her shirt, heels coming to rest beside her pile of clothes. She turned around, finding Nick already standing inside of the salt circle in only his boxer shorts again, arm outstretched toward her. She easily took hold of it, stepping into it with him, enjoying the way he tugged her close, making her brace her free hand against his chest to steady herself. There was no hesitation in their touches like there had been before as Nick called up the cup of wine and she willed up the pomegranate. 

“By Hades love,” Nick started, before taking a sip of the wine and offering it next to Sabrina to drink as well. 

“And Persephone’s sacrifice,” Sabrina continued as she handed him the cup back, taking a bite of the pomegranate, the juices wetting her lips and chin. She meant to hand Nick the pomegranate but he wiped his thumb along her lips before licking the juices off it, causing her to moan and then swallow the seeds. He bit into the fruit next, his gaze never leaving hers even as the cup and remaining pieces of the pomegranate were flown out of the circle to rest by their clothes. 

“Please accept this offering as a symbol of your love that keeps the seasons turning,” Sabrina murmured, stroking her hands up his chest before interlocking them behind his neck. His own roamed the expanse of her back, sliding down to trace along the lace covering her ass. 

“And reminds us that though the world will darken, new life is right around the corner,” Nick continued, barely finishing the words before Sabrina kissed him. Her hands moved up into his curls, tightening in them as he slid his down to cup her ass, lifting her up, her legs moving to wrap around him. She tasted of pomegranates and wine, the citrus blend of her lotion intermingling with his senses as he utilized magic to help him slowly drop to his knees, still holding her tightly against him. 

The candles flames turned black, signifying the darkness of the Underworld, as the wind whipped up outside the circle. They were draped in darkness, shadows dancing along them from the candlelight only, the flames growing with intensity to match the passion rising between them. The leaves picked up from the ground, dancing around them in the circle as Nick unhooked the back of her bra, tracing his fingers up along the back straps and following them over her shoulders. 

She helped him get it off of her, dropping it off to the side as he nuzzled at her neck, breathing her in before kissing down her chest. Sabrina let her head fall back as his tongue pressed against her breast, watching the leaves dance as she tugged at his curls. The grip she had on her powers, binding them down, ensuring they didn’t burst forth, never quite allowing them to reach their full potential within her loosened as Nick utilized his tongue, teeth and mouth and on her breasts.

The candles shifted to that all too familiar bluish flame as she cried out, letting go completely, giving into the sensations Nick was able to stoke so easily inside of her. Her power seeped out of the circle, deep into the ground, taking root in ways she couldn’t comprehend in that moment as she pulled at Nick, wanting desperately to kiss him again. 

He grinned, acquiescing to her silent demands, eyes widening briefly at the change in the candlelight, sensing the power that was being released. It was invigorating; temptation and desire rolled into one, and he noted the ethereal glow that seemed to be coming off of her before she kissed him. Everything else was forgotten as her hand moved to stroke him through his boxers causing him to groan into her mouth, nails digging into her ass. 

It was a blur of pleasure and magic, his boxers and her panties being removed at some point as the flames expanded, nearly covering the entire circle of salt as Sabrina pressed him back against the hard ground. He settled his hands on her hips as she bore down on him, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head with how slow she was going, her hands pressing against his chest to help steady herself. 

The leaves that had been moving around them burst into flames, spinning through the air about them before the ash and embers fell to the ground as the two moved, finding their rhythm together. He couldn’t help but watch Sabrina as she rode him, head thrown back, nails digging into his chest as she moved. This was different than the glow of her in the moonlight or even the sun, a power to her that felt ancient in ways he’d only ever felt before at his Dark Baptism. He touched her cheek, watching her turn into it, whimpering at the softness of that contact as he maneuvered them so that he was sitting more than laying, altering their angle. 

She pressed her forehead to his, clutching desperately to his shoulders as they worked toward completion. The power between them intertwined and Nick groaned as he felt it rush through him, rising to a degree he’d only ever felt the last time they were in these woods together. Except this time he didn’t feel as though he was being torn apart. Instead it was a feeling of completeness, their magic becoming one for those brief moments. He almost thought he could see the cosmos burst into being as he kissed her again, unable to get enough of her touch.

Outside of the circle, from deep within the ground asphodelus began sprouting throughout the clearing, quickly maturing into its flowering form as Sabrina cried out, collapsing against Nick, who kept up his pace a little longer before finding his own release. 

The flames shifted back to black as he laid them down, Sabrina half resting on top of him as they worked to catch their breath and calm their bodies. She blinked, taking in the world around them and easily spotted the new field of flowers. “Asphodelus.”

“Hmm?” Nick murmured, looking down at her before following her gaze. _Ah_.

“The flower of the Underworld,” she muttered, pressing her hands up under her chin, not particularly liking the symbolism all that much. It was just because they had called out to Persephone and Hades, right? That’s why her powers had chosen that flower to bring forth?

“It’s a pretty fitting offering, don’t you think?” Nick told her and she glanced up at him, nodding. 

“Definitely,” she murmured, resting her head back against his chest. Sabrina closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his heartbeat there and his fingers running up and down her side, letting only the bliss of the magic they had done remain, pushing everything else to the side to be worried over later. 

He threaded his fingers through her hair, staring up at the moonless sky. He didn’t want to move from this spot, enjoying the feel of her pressed up against him, the magic that had built up between them still lingering in the air. Nick wasn’t sure he’d ever felt this content before. Even with the insanity that was happening in their lives with the murders, the stress of school and the Society--all of that was easily pushed to the side and forgotten about as he laid there with Sabrina, the world seeming to become nothing but that space in the forest with just the two of them. 

The sound of a wolf’s howl echoed throughout the forest and he froze, dread filling every inch of him even as he hoped that his mind was playing tricks on him. But Sabrina was sitting up, staring out into the woods. Nick scrambled up, rising to his feet as he peered out into the darkness, trying to spot any movement. The sound had been far enough away that he was hopeful not to see anything.

“Is that a…” she murmured, scanning the area as the sound echoed again. 

“Wolf,” he breathed out, extending a hand toward her to help pull Sabrina up as well. It was still too close for comfort. 

“We don’t usually hear them this close to town,” Sabrina told him as she ran a hand through her hair, wondering what might have gotten the animal to come nearer. 

He couldn’t make out any shapes in the darkness, but the howls were enough for him to need to leave. “We should get back to my apartment.” 

He waved his hand, sending the candles and salt away as she retrieved their clothes from inside the circle. Nick followed after her, not daring to be too far away as he grabbed the rest of their things outside of it, before teleporting the two of them to the safety of his apartment.

An hour later, even with Sabrina curled up asleep in his arms, Nick was awake and staring at the window in his bedroom. He slowly disentangled himself from her, careful not to wake her, before making his way to the window to look out of it. There was nothing out there that he could see, but a familiar feeling drilled down deep into his bones; one he hadn’t felt in nearly five years. 

A wolf's howl didn't necessarily mean anything. They were native to the Greendale woods but as Nick looked back at the young witch sleeping in his bed, he knew it hadn't been a native wolf. Not with the feelings that stirred inside of him at just the thought of Sabrina. 

Slowly, he got back into the bed, pulling her back up against him. “Qui affecto protego, mixtisque iubas serpentibus et posteris meis stirpique,” he murmured, thankful that she didn’t wake, simply nestled in closer to him. Nick thought it might have been the most at peace he’d seen her look in quite some time and he smiled, thankful she was finally getting some rest again. 

Even if he was unable to shake the worry that his own demons had finally come home to roost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its never a dull moment with the Spellman family for meals. I'm playing a bit fast and loose with magic but that's half the fun with writing magic. Thanks so much for reading everyone!
> 
> Next chapter, the Fright Club hanging out, Nick trying to get a handle on his past, Nabrina go to Professor Wardwell for some information, and a dream.


	13. Chapter 13

Sabrina looked out at the expanse of the Putnam farm, swinging her feet as she sat alongside Theo on part of the fence. The fields were getting ready to be harvested and Sabrina was pleased to see that a lot of the community had stepped up to help the Putnam’s with it. That was one of the things she’d always loved about Greendale, when their neighbors really needed it they helped one another out. No questions asked. 

Which from her own experience was a stark contrast to the Church of Night a lot of the time. Helping one another always seemed to come at a price, one favor accumulating a debt to those who had assisted, deals brokered in the dark. Maybe it wasn’t like that with all covens though. She’d need to ask Nick later about how it worked with his own. 

“And then Ambrose kept bringing up my sex life,” Sabrina continued as she recounted parts of the dinner with her family to Theo. Her friend was shaking his head and trying not to snicker. “In front of my aunts. _And_ Nick. Who does that?”

“I don’t know your cousin all that well, but it sounds like a typical Ambrose thing,” Theo told her, bumping his elbow into her side. He looked over at her, taking in all she’d said before continuing. “So you and Nick _are_ having sex.”

Sabrina hoped her cheeks weren’t as red as they thought they might be. “Not the point.”

“ _Definitely_ the point, Brina.” Theo grinned, nudging her with his elbow. “Is he as good in bed as he looks like he might?”

Sabrina scrunched her nose, lips pressed together as she tried to hold back her answer, but Theo wagged his eyebrows, causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles. “ _So_ good, Theo.” 

“No wonder you’ve been over at his place for several nights this week.” Theo winked at her. No doubt Roz had told him about how often she’d been at Nick’s place.

Sabrina waved that off. "It's only been like three nights."

"So you've had sex three times then?" Enough times to really have an opinion about someone's expertise. Theo glanced over at her when she didn't answer, noting the way his friend bit her bottom lip, slight blush tinging her cheeks. "More than three? Damn, Brina." 

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him, bumping him with her elbow that time before looking over toward the barn. Mr. Putnam was directing the neighbors where to put the vegetables they had managed to harvest, all the while hobbling around on his walking cast as best he could.

“How’s your dad?” Sabrina asked, nodding toward the man.

“There are good days and bad ones,” Theo murmured, looking over at him as well. Today was a good day, a productive one. He was hoping there would be more of those on the horizon.

“You?” Sabrina looked back at her friend, lifting a hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight. 

“I’m…” Theo shrugged, not really sure how to put it into words. He was doing it day to day as well. Sabrina nodded, knowing there really wasn’t much that could be said to help with that. “We hired more help though. Dad’s determined I go to school next semester. Keeps saying life’s too short.”

Sabrina knew that was an all too common response after a loved one died. She’d heard it mentioned countless times at the mortuary as people were chatting with her aunts about their loved one’s burial. “Roz and I can show you all the good spots to eat on campus and where to steer clear from.”

“I’ve heard the horror stories of the cafe over by the arts building,” Theo replied, laughing as Sabrina shuddered at the mention of it. “I think it’ll be good to have a goal though. Knowing that I’ll be starting there in a few months is helping me do the day to day stuff and I think it’s helping dad too. He’s been out of the house and doing stuff again. Not just laying and sitting.”

“Grief is hard,” Sabrina murmured, giving Theo’s hand a squeeze. It affected everyone in different ways. 

“Yeah.” He nodded, squeezing back. “I just…” He shrugged, not really wanting to get into the questions that still whirled through his head about why his uncle was even in the woods. “Are you ready for tonight?”

“So what’s the plan?” Sabrina asked as they spotted the mail truck making its way down the driveway.

“Bowling.” Theo hopped down off the fence and Sabrina followed suit, the two heading over toward it to retrieve the mail. “You know you want to wear some most likely could give you foot fungus shoes and throw balls at a lane while eating stale hot dogs and drinking copious amounts of soda.”

Sabrina shook her head, thankful to see that her friend was still able to joke. “It's your time to pick so I will happily throw balls down a lane and try not to get a gutter ball.”

Theo snorted. “You haven’t gotten a gutter ball in your life, Brina.”

“It had to have happened once,” Sabrina protested as Theo thanked the mail carrier for the mail before they started toward the house.

“ _Never_.” Theo shook his head, stopping at the top step. “And you should bring Nick.”

“Yeah?” Sabrina tried not to sound too eager at the idea. It was supposed to be a friends thing. A last hoorah before Harvey had to head back to college. “Teams will be uneven then.”

Theo shrugged. He didn’t care about the evenness of teams. He cared about his friends and he’d seen firsthand how happy having Nick around seemed to make Sabrina. “I like him.”

“So do I.” Sabrina grinned as she followed him into the house.

“Oh, I know,” Theo told her, nodding toward her. “You get this dopey smile.”

“I do not get a dopey smile,” she tried to protest, but Theo simply shook his head.

“ _Really_ dopey.” He almost wished he’d taken a picture of it to show her because she’d definitely just been smiling that way. “It’s a good thing.”

“I know,” Sabrina murmured as they headed into the kitchen, retrieving some lemonade from the fridge.

“Plus he’s _really_ nice to look at,” Theo continued, the two of them bursting into laughter.

“Right?” Nick Scratch was the definition of hot. 

“Thanks for coming over, Brina,” Theo murmured as they finally sat down at the kitchen table.

Sabrina reached over and squeezed his hand. “Always, Theo.”

* * *

Nick paced the length of Mother Mildred’s office at the Institute of the Arcane, rubbing the back of his neck as he waited for her to speak. “Did you make contact, Nicholas?” the High Priestess asked and he shook his head.

“No. But…” He _knew_ it had been Amalia’s howl. He hadn’t seen his familiar that night or the following morning, but he’d felt her presence like he hadn’t in years. It was only a matter of time before she showed herself to him or he sought her out in the woods. 

Nick stopped moving and turned to look at her. “I just...I don’t understand why she’d be back now.”

He’d banished her to the forests of the Mountains of Madness after the incidents on the academy’s grounds and she had stayed there for the last five years, no sign of her anywhere near that school’s grounds or the campus he’d been attending now. His contacts had said she was living a life free in the forests there, running with other wolves, making some sort of life for herself. The reports had made it sound as though she was happy, that the madness that had begun seeping over her after his Dark Baptism had receded. 

Though technically he didn’t know that it had returned. Maybe there was another reason she had returned to him now. One that wasn’t like she had the last time. One that wouldn’t end in bloodshed with the witches and warlocks he was entangled with bloody and dead at his feet. With _Sabrina_ bloody and dead. 

“You know why she started coming around again after your Dark Baptism,” Mother Mildred stated as she motioned for him to sit down. 

He shook his head again, his nervous energy needing him to move again. “But its...it’s not like I haven’t had different encounters with witches and warlocks while at University.” If anything he’d had less sexual encounters this semester than in his previous ones, than in his time at the academy after Amalia had been banished.

She hadn’t tried to come back during any of those years. _Why now_?

“No, but did any of them have the intensity that you’re experiencing with Sabrina?” Mother Mildred suggested and Nick blinked, taking in her words.

“No.”

Those first few times he’d engaged in sex after his dark baptism had brought about an intensity of emotion he’d never felt before, one that Amalia had told him was changing him, taking him from her, that would ruin him. It’s what had brought about her rampage through the dorm rooms that one fateful night, leaving the witches and warlocks he’d been engaging in a fertility ritual with bloodied and dying on the floors around him. 

He closed his eyes, hating how those images that had been seared into his brain that night shifted and changed, Sabrina’s lifeless body replacing theirs. “Maybe I can banish her again,” he suggested as he looked back at Mother Mildred. Things could go back as they were then. Amalia running around those far away woods, Sabrina safe and at his side. 

Nick didn’t like the resigned look on his High Priestess’ face though, hated the dismay that seemed to seep into his bones over that look. “Do you see the attraction you have toward the Spellman girl lessening, Nicholas?”

No, if anything Nick knew it was growing. The desire to be with Sabrina, to help her, to make her laugh, to simply listen to her voice was overwhelming. He didn’t want to let it go. He wanted to stoke it, help it grow into the forest fire that he knew it could become. 

“I warned you back then that a wolf familiar was dangerous,” Mother Mildred reminded him. “That the chances of them becoming rabid with jealousy was high and that her having already killed once meant she would most likely do so again when she fears she’s losing her connection to you.”

He remembered that conversation, the horror he’d felt at what the High Priestess and his other teachers at the time had suggested he needed to do. He couldn’t kill Amalia. 

“But she’s…” How could he make Amalia see that him letting someone else in didn't mean she was losing him?

Mother Mildred rose, walking over to stand in front of him. “She sees herself as your family. Your _only_ connection to family.”

Because she had been. She was all he had left of the family he had known, the two of them the only survivors of that fateful night. 

“She felt you exploring other connections after your baptism and tried to cut them out of your life. The only reason Amalia didn’t bother returning from where you sent her is because she realized what we both know, Nicholas.” He looked up at that, knowing what she was going to say. “Your relationships with other witches and warlocks up to this point were merely about pleasure. Yours. Theirs. They were never any real threat to her.” 

There was no denying that. Even those who he’d become friendly with he still held at arm’s length. He never invited them back to his apartment, rarely went to their own places, engaging in sex in Dorian’s rooms or the Society’s available spaces. 

“But Sabrina,” Mother Mildred continued and Nick swallowed as he pressed his face into his hands.

Sabrina had become so much more than that. There was a connection there that he had never felt with anyone else, one that terrified and excited him with equal measure. 

“Amalia won’t rest until she kills Sabrina, Nicholas, or you kill Amalia.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “You’re welcome to use my office for as long as you need to come to terms with that. I need to head to class.” She gave him one more squeeze before leaving him to his thoughts.

Nick didn’t move from his spot on the chair, trying to figure out what to do and how he was going to explain any of it to Sabrina.

* * *

Nick held Sabrina’s hand as they walked down the street, heading toward the bowling alley. He tried not to look at every shadow, into every small alley that they passed, willing away the tension that was creeping back up his spine. She was filling him in on what exactly bowling was and he worked to focus on that, listening as she explained the rules and how it worked. This should have been an exciting experience, one he would have been looking forward to doing with her and her friends, but he couldn’t push aside the threat that lingered in the woods, knowing it was only a matter of time before he needed to deal with his past.

Sabrina stopped walking, tugging him over toward the wall so others using the sidewalk could keep moving. “Are you okay?” she asked, and Nick blinked, noting the concern in her gaze. “You seem very...preoccupied?”

He shook his head, offering up a reassuring grin. “Just thinking about a paper I need to work on later.”

She squeezed his hand, nodding back in the direction his apartment was located. “You can go do it if you need to, Nick.”

Fear nearly engulfed him at the idea of leaving her alone. Sabrina was hardly helpless. She had to be the most powerful witch he’d ever met, but a werewolf attack was vicious and usually done with an element of surprise. She probably wouldn’t even notice Amalia’s approach until it was too late.

"And miss out on seeing what bowling is all about?” he teased, pushing down his anxiety. “Not happening.”

Her laughter was like a balm to his aching soul, only strengthening his determination to stay close and guard her. “It’s really not as thrilling as you seem to think it is,” Sabrina replied, enjoying the way he slid his arm around her as they started walking again. “Also out of the food options you’re going to want either the big soft pretzel or _maybe_ the hot dogs if they look fresh. The fries are always good. But don’t even think about trying the nachos because it's basically like eating plastic.”

“Eating plastic?” Was that a thing mortals did?

“It’s the cheese they use. I’m not even sure it's actually cheese,” Sabrina told him as they met up with others in front of the bowling alley. 

“That’s because you’re a cheese snob,” Theo teased her, nodding in greeting to the two of them

“No, she’s right. It’s basically yellow plastic masquerading as a dairy product,” Roz countered as she made a face and shuddered at the thought of it.

“You just need to eat all of the chips before it starts to get cool,” Harvey pointed out, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. 

Roz practically gagged and Sabrina shuddered as well. “That makes it worse.”

“It just means eating it is an adventure,” Theo protested, shaking his head at the two of them.

“It's still two versus two, so we'll never come to an agreement now,” Harvey added with a slight sigh.

“Nick's part of the group now so maybe we can finally come to a decision,” Theo started, jutting a thumb in his direction. Roz and Sabrina were nodding along to that while Harvey swallowed, not quite sure how to reply, shuffling a little on his feet. 

Nick blinked, holding onto Sabrina just a little tighter at Theo’s words. This felt different than any of the other groups he’d ever been part of, somehow lighter but with the same string of importance running through it. 

“I already told him he doesn't want to try that crap,” Sabrina told them, glancing up at Nick, pleased with the way he smiled at her.

“It's for scientific purposes now, Brina,” Theo continued and she rolled her eyes at her friend as they finally started to enter the building.

“That doesn't make it any better,” Roz added as Theo held up his hands, looking over at Nick for an answer.

“I don't mind trying it,” Nick told them, amused by the way Sabrina groaned.

“You say that now,” she muttered, leaning against him, shaking her head.

“Once you've tried the plastic cheese you can never go back. It will haunt you,” Roz warned, expression serious.

“I'm willing to chance it,” Nick replied, earning grins from the other two boys while the girls looked at one another, sighing. 

Ten minutes later and they had gotten a lane together as well as shoes. Nick looked down at the pair in his hands, dubious to their cleanliness as he sat down on one of the chairs next to Sabrina. He opened his mouth to express his doubts about it when she leaned over, murmuring a quick _proluo_ to magically clean his as well as hers. The others had their backs to them as they worked to tie their shoes and pick out a ball.

“Thank you,” Nick murmured before leaning over to kiss her slowly. She grinned against his lips before reciprocating, the two pulling apart as Harvey cleared his throat. 

“How are we doing this?” Harvey asked, motioning between all of them. “Boys vs girls?”

“Lame,” Theo muttered as he placed the ball he’d picked in its spot.

“What were we last time?” Roz asked as she looked over at Sabrina. It had been ages since they had played.

“Me and Theo vs you and Harvey,” Sabrina told her. That had been at the start of last summer. 

“Nick can be with us,” Theo piped up again as he sat down beside Sabrina.

“How are we going to fairly compare overall scores? That's three against two,” Harvey looked between the two teams that were forming.

“Nick and I can share a spot since this is his first time,” Sabrina suggested, glancing over at Nick to see if that would work, thankful that he nodded. “Roz and I can go get the food. Nick, you’re going to want to hold the different balls and see which one feels best for you. You don’t want it to be too heavy or too light.”

“I can help him out with that,” Theo offered as Sabrina and Roz headed off toward the counterservice. 

“Wait, like you’ve _never_ bowled before? Ever?” Harvey asked as he followed Theo and Nick toward the long rack of balls.

Nick nodded, not really seeing the big deal as he glanced at the different balls, following Theo’s advice to start somewhere in the middle of the weight range. “What did you do for fun as a kid?” Harvey asked. He was pretty sure he’d heard Theo mention that watching horror movies in a theater had been a new thing for the guy too.

Nick glanced over at him as he picked up a ball, did as Theo motioned, and then placed it back in its spot. Too light. “I read.”

“That's it?” Harvey continued, nodding toward the next row of choices.

Nick shrugged. “There are a lot of books in the world.”

“Any sports?” Harvey asked as Nick picked up another ball.

“We were on the basketball team together,” Theo explained, motioning for Nick to swing the ball to see if it was alright.

“No. Not for me.” This one felt like it might work. “I didn't attend school like you. I had private tutors.”

Theo nodded. “Sabrina had her own tutors during high school. It's how she got a bunch of college credits before going to it.”

“It took up all of her time. After school, weekends,” Harvey muttered, his gaze darkening slightly before he shook his head.

“She still made time for us when she could,” Theo pointed out, shuffling a bit on his feet as he looked over at Harvey. “You guys were just kind of… Not talking then.”

“It happened after the breakup,” Nick murmured, trying to keep up with the conversation.

“She told you about that?” Harvey asked, looking at Nick, trying to gauge exactly what she might have said.

“We don't really keep things from each other,” Nick told him, shrugging slightly. Except what he was keeping from her right then. He needed to explain the Amalia situation. 

“Must be nice,” Harvey muttered.

“Harvey,” Theo started, an edge of warning to his voice.

“I think I need a different sized ball,” Harvey muttered, walking away from them and toward the other rack of balls, leaving the two alone.

Theo shook his head, watching his friend go. He knew seeing Sabrina with someone else was hard on his friend, but they had been broken up for nearly a year now. 

“I'm sorry about your uncle,” Nick murmured. He hadn’t had a chance to tell Theo that yet, never quite getting the opportunity in the last few days since the funeral.

Theo offered up a small grin. “Thanks, Nick.”

“And for the... awkwardness.” Nick shrugged, not sure what he could do to smooth any of that over. Not that he really wanted to try anyway.

“Nah,” Theo waved that off. “I'm glad you're here. Brina always tries to be super strong for us. She's like the endless rock or wants to be. But she needs someone she can lean on too, you know?”

“I think so,” Nick told him, nodding.

“I'm glad she's got you to lean on,” Theo told him, motioning to the fact that the girls were heading back with their snacks. 

“I’m glad she trusts me enough to do so,” Nick murmured, holding up the ball for Sabrina to see, her bright smile washing away any of the worry that might have been building.

“Now come on, let’s go prove that plastic cheese isn’t the most disgusting thing ever,” Theo told him, causing Nick to shake his head, the two of them laughing as they met up with the others.

* * *

“So was bowling everything you thought it might be?” Sabrina asked as she joined Nick on his couch, curling up against him as he closed his laptop, paper finished. 

He shifted, resting his legs on the coffee table so he could shift to a more comfortable angle for the two of them. “Aside from that disgusting fake cheese, it was fun.” He made a face as he remembered the weird, artificial taste of it, and Sabrina giggled against his side. 

“I _did_ try to warn you,” she reminded as she tilted her head to look up at him.

“Theo was just so eager that I try it.” He couldn’t have passed it up, not when the other boy had said he was part of the group. “Ready to do some magic?”

Nick enjoyed the way she nodded, pushing up off of him, her eagerness contagious. It was such a contrast to how she had been at first, that hesitancy that had seemed to envelop her replaced by a passion that mirrored his own. “I’m thinking something with a little more umph to try and uncover some more pages,” Nick continued.

“Agreed.” They hadn’t done anything overly big since the offering to Hades and Persephone. That had brought about some more pictures, ones depicting the fire symbol, but thankfully there hadn’t been any deaths. “Do you want to go out into the woods again for it?” she suggested.

“ _No_.” Nick blinked, realizing that he’d been a little too forceful with that answer. His heartbeat had sped up, the anxiety pushing in on him again and he pulled it back down, working to compartmentalize it. “I just think this one will be fine if we do it here. In the other room.”

Sabrina touched his cheek. “Is everything? You just seem to be on edge still?”

He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. “I just need to catch up on sleep.”

“We can call it an early night so you can do that instead,” Sabrina suggested, using her other hand to stroke his hair. 

“Only if you’re staying over,” Nick murmured, trying not to sound too hopeful. 

She didn’t reply right away and he opened his eyes, noting her pout. “I can’t. I promised Roz I’d do movies with her this week and tonight is the only one that works for since we have Society stuff the rest of them.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the face she was making.

“Is it really that bad?” Nick slid his hands up under the back of her shirt, enjoying the way she shivered slightly at that.

“I hate being told what to do,” Sabrina scowled.

“You definitely do like being in charge,” Nick replied, smirking.

She narrowed her eyes at him, moving so that she was straddling him on the couch. “You like when I take charge.”

“You’re not wrong,” he murmured as she leaned forward, briefly brushing her lips against his before pulling back.

“We should see if we can get anything from Professor Wardwell after class tomorrow,” Sabrina told him, smoothing back his hair.

“Good idea. It's an avenue we haven’t been down yet that we wanted to check out.” He knew they had talked about it briefly before everything had gone even crazier. 

Nick watched her, enjoying the intensity in her gaze as she threaded her fingers through his curls. He knew he needed to bring up Amalia, to explain the danger that was possibly out there lurking in the forest. Maybe he could handle it on his own again. Banish his familiar. Chain her to that damnable forest. Do some sort of sleeping spell to keep her contained. Anything to keep her away from Sabrina without having to kill her. “Which spell do you want to do?”

“Contact ghosts again?” Sabrina suggested, and he nodded. 

“Something light and fun,” he murmured. That seemed like the perfect way to spend another hour together before she had to leave and then he could go handle Amalia.

* * *

Nick glanced down at the last of the stones, making sure that the pentagram encircled by salt that he had created with them wasn’t broken. There didn’t seem to be a break anywhere and he concentrated on the area, silently saying the words needed to bury it in the ground, concealing it from sight. It slowly descended, earth swallowing it whole, new blades of grass pushing through the soil, hiding the magic that he’d worked underneath it. 

All he could do after that was wait, hopeful that Amalia would come to him. 

Each passing minute only pulled at his nerves, sending countless scenarios running through his head. What if she was stalking Sabrina? What if she had already located the witch’s apartment and was there… Nick dug his nails into his palms, needing the pain to stop the ideas, to ground him to the reality in front of him. She wouldn’t go there first. Not if certain patterns held up as they usually did with his familiar. She’d come to him first, try to drag him away as she’d done countless times before, to explain how those he was entangling himself with were only trying to corrupt and control him.

Silence filled the forest, alerting him to her presence moments before she launched herself at him. He was ready for the snapping, the claws meant to subdue him, to help her pin him beneath her to get him to submit as he’d done so many times in the past. He wasn’t a small child anymore, nor was he a fledgling warlock as he had been the last time they had struggled in the woods outside of his academy. 

He lashed out with magic, hissing as one claw made contact, ripping into his side before he managed to push her back, eyes widening as he took in her shape in the slivers of moonlight. She pushed herself up from the ground and Nick took a step back as she rose completely, standing on her hindlegs, towering over him, larger than he remembered her. But it was the clothes she was wearing, mimicking the appearance of something akin to a human that had his heart racing, not liking the implications behind it. Why hadn’t any of his sources told him of these changes? They had said she was running with a wolf pack, nothing about what he was seeing play out in front of him.

“You shouldn’t have come here,” he started, hands trembling as he looked at her. His side ached, blood soaking into his shirt as he quickly murmured a spell to try and close up the wound as best he could. 

“Didn’t I send you somewhere that was good for you?” A place that had others of her kind, where she could run free as she hadn’t been able to with him. 

Her voice echoed in his mind, far darker than it had ever been, laced with an animosity that he’d tried to blot out, reminding him of their last conversation. _She will ruin you. She is **already** ruining you._

Nick shook his head, holding his hands up in an effort to calm her, still trying to reason with her. “Sabrina isn’t like that.”

Amalia’s growl was low as she lumbered forward, not as graceful on two legs as she would have been on all four, baring her teeth at him. _Your mind is clouded. You are growing soft._ It all came down to that last word, the one thing she wouldn’t allow him to become, that he couldn’t afford to be in the world he lived in. Had she not raised him better? Hadn’t his parents? Softness was a weakness that could and would be exploited. Hadn’t he seen just how easily it could be with his own family?

Nick pushed at the thoughts she was trying to fill him with as he stepped backward, causing her to keep walking forward, luring her into the circle beneath the ground. “I think...I think I’m falling in love with her.”

It was a startling revelation, one that shook the two of them to their very cores. He wasn’t entirely certain what being in love was. He’d read about it, slowly seen it play out between Sabrina and her family as well as her friends. But they were a different sort of love than the one he could feel growing inside of him, the seeds having taken root and spreading through every inch of him. But it fueled Amalia’s anger and resentment, causing her to launch herself at him again, and Nick jumped backward, getting out of the circle and calling it forth, binding her to the area as he murmured the spell, keeping up the intricate movements of his fingers.

Nick could feel her fury, the desperate need she had to find and kill Sabrina, to eradicate the perceived threat to him and he stumbled backward, knowing simply sending her away again wasn’t going to be enough. He didn’t know how she’d managed to get to him this time, but he could tell she wouldn’t stop returning until she’d completed her task. 

“I don’t want to have to kill you,” he murmured, blinking back tears as she slammed against the barrier, the force of it knocking him backwards. “ _Please_ , Amalia.”

Her answer was only an ear piercing howl and Nick closed his eyes, trying to come up with a solution. He couldn’t bring himself to pull forth the knife he’d brought, the idea of being the one to end her life too much for him to bear in that moment. His side ached as he looked at her through his tears, all he could see was the familiar who had played with him when he was small, the one who had saved his life all those years ago, not the monster she had become. 

He just needed to incapacitate her again, but indefinitely this time. In a way that she couldn’t break out of. Chains wouldn’t work, banishing her had proven ineffective. Maybe an endless sleep spell would work. He could lock her up at the family manor. She’d be safe there, undisturbed, and Sabrina would be safe. 

There was no guarantee it would work on her but he had to try.

* * *

Nick grinned as he spotted Sabrina making her way down the pathway toward him. The worry that hadn’t quite left him since she’d headed off to be with Roz the previous night abated at the sight of her, replaced by that desire to be around her that he was still working to understand. She waved goodbye to the friend she’d been walking with and headed over to him. He hopped down off the cobblestone fence he’d been sitting on while waiting for her, hands settling on her hips as she stopped in front of him, kissing her slowly in greeting. 

“Hey,” Sabrina murmured against his lips as she pulled back. He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before taking her hand as they started walking together. “How was your night?”

“Mostly uneventful,” Nick told her, not wanting to outright lie. 

“Mostly?” She glanced over at him, and Nick noted the look of concern. 

Part of him wanted to explain everything in that moment. To let her know precisely what had happened, why he’d been so preoccupied the last few days, but everything was fine now. Amalia was safely locked away and in a deep slumber, no longer a threat to her. What was the point of bringing it up? They had enough to focus on. Nick shrugged, thankful that he’d been able to speed up the healing of his side. 

“A spell didn’t go quite how I wanted it to. How was yours?” Nick told her, offering up a smile along with that.

“Roz and I ate a ridiculous amount of candy while giving each other pedis and half-watching some random Netflix movie.” It had been a good night. One that she’d needed. A little taste of normal with her best friend with none of the worries that usually pulled her under. Even better was the fact that it seemed to have done Roz a lot of good as well. The two of them both needed a break from college and all of the crazy that had happened. “And then we enjoyed some nice sugary cereal this morning together. My Aunt Hilda would have cried if she’d seen it.”

Nick shook his head at that, pleased that she’d enjoyed herself, though the two of them slowed their pace as they neared their destination. “I’m glad you had fun.”

“I hope you got the rest you needed,” Sabrina told him, giving his hand a squeeze as they stepped off to the side. 

“I should be good now,” he assured her before glancing over at the building. “How do you want to do this? Professor Wardwell is usually pretty happy to talk about anything to do with the town.”

“I’m thinking we start with that. Maybe tell her we’re wanting to do some research into Greendale’s very own myths and legends?” Sabrina suggested. “I mean, there’s the Greendale Thirteen one that everyone knows and played out again last year.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Nick had heard of the Greendale Thirteen. It was hard not to hear about it considering it was one of the worst acts of witch injustice in the area.

“I’m guessing you usually go home over winter break?” Sabrina asked, frowning slightly.

Nick nodded. “Don't come back until the end of January for the second semester.”

“I have a feeling Father Blackwood also covered it up as well as he could too,” she muttered, scowling at that thought.

“Covered up what exactly?” Nick watched her sigh, noting the way she tensed, looking away at nothing in particular. 

“Can we talk about it after we see Professor Wardwell?” Sabrina looked back at him, her gaze pleading with him to agree. 

“You got it, Spellman.” He raised her hand that he held, pressing a kiss to the tops of her fingers, before getting their conversation back on track. “So we want to learn more about Greendale’s myths and legends?”

“Maybe expand it a little to include Riverdale.” The neighboring town had its own secrets that were connected more often than not in some way to their own. 

Nick nodded. Seemed like they had a plan. It didn’t take long for them to get to Professor Wardwell’s office, knocking on the door. “Nicholas, Sabrina,” Professor Wardwell greeted as spotted that it was the two of them upon opening the door. “How can I help you?”

“We were wondering if we could pick your brain about some of the local myths and legends of Greendale and the surrounding towns,” Sabrina replied, watching as the woman smiled at that, seeming to be pleased that someone was interested in the topic. “I know a few from living here but it's mostly just a few stories that were talked about in town from time to time. We haven’t found any written records or anything.”

Professor Wardwell motioned for the two to head into the office with her, shutting the door behind them. “I’m afraid you’ll be hard pressed to find much in writing about our town's myths, Sabrina,” she told them. “Most are oral retellings that have been passed down through the years.”

“Like the Greendale Thirteen?” Nick suggested as they sat down on a pair of chairs while Professor Wardwell headed to her bookshelf. 

“Yes, precisely.” Professor Wardwell nodded her head as she trailed her fingers along the books on the self before finally pulling a stack out. “It was a hobby of mine when I was younger, around your age I’d say, to record as many of them as I could manage. I can’t speak to their accuracy since as we all know oral traditions have a way of changing over the years. A constant game of telephone.”

She handed Sabrina the books before taking a seat as well. “You’re welcome to borrow it.”

“Can you think of any highlights aside from the Greendale Thirteen?” Sabrina asked as she ran her fingers along the old journal. It reminded her a bit of her father’s, but this wasn’t bound like his had been. It was old composition notebooks tied together with some twine, dust gathering at the tops of them.

“I’m sure you’ve heard about the various creatures that are stated to roam the woods around the town,” Professor Wardwell started, trying to remember the different ones. “Rusalka in the lake. Goblins that can change their shape. Of course, witches. Ghosts. Wolves. Will-o-wisps. The Green Man.”

Nick glanced at Sabrina. She wasn’t wrong about any of the creatures out in the woods so far. Most just didn’t roam near the edges of the town. They all had their own methods of luring mortals to them, bringing them deeper into the woods where they liked to dwell. The Society used various ones in their spells for training. 

“And of course there’s the legend that Greendale is where the Devil fell,” Professor Wardwell continued, motioning toward the map on her wall. It was of Greendale and Riverdale, different markers for various places surrounding the two towns displayed on it--from Sweetwater River that boarded the two towns to Moon Valley where familiars roamed freely. 

“What?” Sabrina definitely hadn’t heard that legend before. 

“I believe that one is in the last of the journals,’ Professor Wardwell told her, nodding toward the stack in her lap. “It's the same legend that says there is an entrance to Hell somewhere in Greendale.”

“But where would that even be?” Sabrina asked, her heartbeat speeding up at the idea of the Dark Lord having fallen in her town. “Surely someone would have found it by now if there was one.” Right? The witches in town would have looked for it, wouldn’t they? Father Blackwood would be telling everyone that, making it the Coven of Night’s claim to fame and glory if that had been true.

“It's said there is a rock somewhere in the forest that signifies the place he landed,” Professor Wardwell shook her head. “But it's a myth, Sabrina. A way that those in the past tried to make sense of the world they were living in. There probably is a rock somewhere in the forest.” She nodded toward the map again and Sabrina’s gaze fixated on one spot, knowing there was a stone there that was considered sacred to her coven. 

Professor Wardwell reached over, patting her knee, breaking her concentration. “But remember the settlers who founded this town were god-fearing men and women,” she continued, offering up a smile and Sabrina caught sight of the cross hanging from the Professor’s neck. “They would have brought their beliefs with them and used them to make sense of the different struggles that they faced.”

“It's interesting that they would think this is where he fell though,” Nick added and Professor Wardwell nodded at that.

“There are several theories as to where that happened in the world. Depending on which country you live in, the controlling Christian body places it in relation to various markers around the world,” Professor Wardwell reminded. “I believe we discussed that in class, did we not? Most of the older volcanoes on earth are said to be where it might have occurred.”

“Like the one in Iceland,” Nick remembered that discussion from a previous week, but a quick glance at Sabrina, taking in the way she was still frowning, had him knowing that explanation wasn’t going to cut it for her. “Thanks, Professor Wardwell. We’ll get the journals back to you soon.”

He reached over, touching Sabrina’s arm, watching as she blinked at the contact before rising as well. “Take as much time as you need with them. I haven’t needed to pull them out since my own thesis ages ago,” Professor Wardwell replied, smiling politely at the two of them. 

“Thanks again, Professor,” Sabrina murmured as the two of them exited the room. She held the journals close to her chest, lips pursed as she mulled over the idea that the Devil had landed in Greendale when he’d fallen. 

“Sabrina,” Nick started as they headed down the hallway, trying to come up with some reassuring words. 

She pulled him into a hallway, out of sight from others, and in that moment didn’t care about getting caught using magic as she teleported them into the forest. She stared at the stone table, the one where the Book of the Beast had been during her Dark Baptism, this place where she’d been born, that resonated with more power than anywhere else in the forest.

“What is it?” Nick asked, titling her chin so that she’d look at him, tears pricking her eyes.

She set the stack of journals down on the altar. “This is where the Church of Night gets baptised.”

Nick nodded, watching as she pressed her hands to the stone. “I’m not surprised considering how much power is in this clearing.” He could feel it swirling through the place, seeping into his bones without any effort. 

Sabrina looked over at him and he didn’t like seeing the tears sliding down her cheeks. “Nick, this is where I was born.” He wasn’t too sure what Edward Spellman might have thought about having his wife give birth in this particular setting. Maybe the power of the place was supposed to help the birthing process since she was carrying a half-witch?

Sabrina looked over at a large tree that was off only a little ways away. “This is where I destroyed the Greendale Thirteen when they got brought back to kill the town.”

“Sabrina,” Nick murmured, taking a step toward her as she began trembling. 

She turned towards him, wrapping her arms around her body. “Nick, this is where I summoned Lilith that first time and she called me Daughter of Chaos.”

“Hey.” He pulled her close, smoothing his hands down her back as she clung to him, crying into his shirt. “It might not mean anything.”

It felt like something to her though, as though puzzle pieces were being put into place and if she looked down at it, she would finally see the completed picture. But Sabrina kept her eyes shut, holding on tightly to him, not wanting to give credence to any of the thoughts that were swirling around in her head. None of it had to be connected.

He teleported the two of them to his apartment, sending the journals there as well, before pulling her down onto the couch with him. He threaded his fingers through her hair, murmuring what he hoped were reassuring words, thankful when she stopped trembling, though neither was ready to move from it for quite some time.

* * *

There was a haze to the woods that alerted Sabrina to the fact she was in the middle of a dream. She followed the invisible thread that seemed to be pulling her forward, looking down to find that she was dressed in nothing but the thin slip she had been wearing to her Dark Baptism. Her bare feet sunk into the mud, sliding through it as she moved toward the light in the clearing up ahead. 

She nearly stopped, not wanting to take that final step that would bring her out of the treeline and onto the grass, knowing she wouldn’t like what she would see. Her feet wouldn’t cooperate and as hard as she tried, she couldn’t seem to close her eyes as her feet stepped onto the grass. 

Her aunts were both sitting next to her mother in the clearing, supporting her head and holding her hand as she breathed, sweat beading her forehead. Her father knelt before her mom, his back to her, looking as though he was holding something, but Sabrina couldn’t quite see what it was. Her focus was being pulled to everything surrounding them, the salt circle that had been poured around the area, the candles that lit the area and the stone altar that had a baby blanket strewn neatly across it. 

“I want to hold her,” Diana murmured, causing Sabrina to look back at the small group, watching as her father handed the small bundle he’d been carrying to her. 

It was an image Sabrina wished could have lasted, the happiness that seemed to radiate through all of them one she wanted to capture, but it was short lived as the magic in the area shifted. It reminded her of when time had frozen at her baptism. The candles no longer flickered with the breeze, the leaves frozen in midair, and Sabrina watched as her aunts were locked in place, their movements paused. 

Only her parents and the tiny version of her seemed to be unaffected. 

Sabrina watched as her mother’s eyes widened as she looked at her father, shaking her head as he took her baby from her arms. He walked past her, to someone behind her, and Sabrina didn’t want to turn around, didn’t want to see who she knew would be standing there. She wanted to focus on her mother, on the way Diana’s expression turned from worry to horror as she reached out before trying to stand.

But dreams were funny things, rarely letting anyone do what they wanted in them, and Sabrina felt herself turn, spotting her father present her to Lilith. She watched as Edward handed the tiny baby over and then the Mother of Demons turned, showing the baby to someone farther away in the shadows, taking a step away from Edward. 

Sabrina heard Diana whimper at that, calling out for her baby as Lilith kept walking away, further into the shadows. She followed her, hearing her mother’s calls, watching as Lilith stopped in front of a man she didn’t know. Except there was something familiar about his presence, one she couldn’t quite place until she noted the shadow that flowed from him, depicting the version of the Dark Lord that she knew. 

He accepted the baby girl, smiling down at her, and Sabrina shook her head, not liking the way he cradled the tiny version of her. “She will be safest here. Far from the tempers and deceit of the various kings and princes who will only want to harm her,” Lilith reminded, glancing back toward the Spellmans. "Able to grow into what she needs to become."

The Dark Lord’s lips twisted at her statement, staring down at the baby for a long moment. Sabrina couldn’t read his expression, not sure what he was thinking, but she noticed the slight hesitancy to hand her back over, only doing so once Lilith murmured words she couldn’t quite make out.

He nodded toward Edward as Lilith gave the child back. “I will be watching,” the Dark Lord told him, and Sabrina wasn’t sure if that was meant to be taken as a threat or not before Lilith and the Dark Lord disappeared into the darkness.

Sabrina turned back, looking toward her mother, hating the look of resignation that she saw in Diana’s gaze as she was given the baby back. She watched as Edward murmured something to her mother, time beginning to move again.

It took Sabrina several moments to figure out where she was when she woke, not recognizing the room at first, but the amount of books stacked in various spaces and Nick’s arm wrapped around her, the familiar scent of his shampoo that invaded her senses helped ease the tension that had worked its way through her body. She spotted her birthday journal on the coffee table, eyes narrowing as she took in the hourglass, noting the tiny magical grains of sand seeming to move from one part to the others. 

She slipped off the couch, careful not to wake Nick, and picked up the journal. A cold sense of determination slid through her as she glanced over at his spare room. She was done doing things on someone else’s timeline, wanting answers _now_ , even if she was terrified that her deepest fears were about to be confirmed.

The book was going to open one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Nick getting to interact more with the Fright Club and his interactions as well with Mother Mildred and Amalia. Do you think that sleeping spell is going to hold?
> 
> Next chapter we find out what exactly is in Edward Spellman's journal and everything that goes along with that.


	14. Chapter 14

Sabrina laid the journal in front of her on the floor, glancing around at the salt circle one more time to ensure there wasn’t a break in it. She had no idea what spell to try at that moment, wasn’t sure that there was one that could undo the time magic that her father had placed on the book. Sabrina did know that magic could be broken though. If one exerted enough will over it, they should be able to overpower the spell that had been constructed and break it down enough to destroy it piece by piece. That was all theoretical though, snippets of ideas she’d seen in her father’s other journals. 

She had power though, more than anyone else that she knew, and Sabrina was well aware that she wasn’t even close to tapping into all that was available to her. Fear had been winning out, keeping her from the answers that she knew were right in front of her. 

With a flick of her wrist she closed the door, not wanting to be interrupted, knowing full well that what she was attempting to do might take a lot out of her. The air in the room shifted as she sat cross-legged in the circle, pressing her palms to her knees. Bluish flames erupted on each candle as the sky outside began to darken. Thunder rumbled in the distance, mimicking the pounding of her heart in her chest, lightning streaking through the sky moments later. 

Sabrina stared hard at the journal, ignoring the pelting of hail against the windows, trying to find the lines of magic that should be circling the book. She pushed at it with her power, unlocking the tiny internal barriers that she’d put up during her senior year, the ones that had helped bury it, kept it at bay. She rose in the air, hovering slightly above the journal, sensing the lines of magic that surrounded it, and worked to undo the knots there, breaking the bindings that her father had so intricately created. 

They swirled around her, trying to work themselves back together, and Sabrina reached out, grabbing at the threads, her touch obliterating the pieces, the magic in them disappearing into the shadows. The hourglass held strong, refusing to budge, and Sabrina narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth as she focused on it.

In the distance she could hear Nick beginning to stir as well, the creak of the couch as he sat up, him sleepily calling out her name. The other books in the room started moving in the air, reacting to her mixture of emotions, swirling about around the salt circle. There was a knock at the door, an attempt to open it, but she held up a hand, securing the lock, making sure it wouldn’t budge. 

“Sabrina?” Nick called out, and some part of her heard the way her name broke, the tinge of fear as he said it, trying the handle again.

She kept her focus on the book though, pushing more power out of her, demanding that it do what she wanted. The apartment building shook at the enormity of it, Nick’s voice getting lost in the thunder again, Sabrina’s eyes turning white as she threw everything she had into it. 

The hourglass shattered, spilling magic into the ether, sending it outward in waves and shattering the window in the room. The journal fell open, pages quickly turning as Nick called out for her again. It stopped moving and she looked down, tears prickling her eyes as she read the words she hadn’t wanted to be there. 

_The Dark Lord blessed us with a child, but there was a catch, Sabrina._

_It was the Dark Lord’s seed that impregnated your mother. It is his celestial power that runs through your veins, my little witch._

She pushed the journal away, pulling her knees up to her chest as she began to cry, the magic she’d been utilizing dissolving around her, though the weather outside still reflected the storm inside of her, rain streaming in through the broken window. There was more to be read, but she couldn’t handle anything else in that moment.

Vaguely she heard Nick calling her name again, heard the door to the room opening and felt his hands on her back as he asked what was wrong, what she had tried to do. She desperately wanted to curl up against him, to accept the comfort that he was trying to offer, but she pushed away, needing more answers, needing to know if her aunts had known. 

She teleported away before he had a chance to stop her, ending up in the foyer of the Spellman mortuary. She could hear her aunts in the living room and made her way over there, spotting the two of them sitting near the fire. Hilda had some knitting floating near her while she sipped at her tea, waving a hand to adjust the stitching, while Zelda nibbled on some freshly baked cookies. The normality of it had Sabrina closing her eyes, fists clenched at her sides as she leaned against the doorframe. 

“Strange storm that’s come upon us,” Hilda commented, tilting her head at the sound of hail hitting the roof.

“I’m sure it will pass quick enough,” Zelda replied, shrugging as she motioned for her cup to float over to her. 

Hilda turned first, spotting Sabrina out of the corner of her eye. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” she asked, rising from her chair. “Would you like some tea? It usually helps...”

“Did you know he’s not my dad?” Sabrina asked, brushing at her cheeks, wishing the tears would stop clouding her vision. 

“Sabrina, what are you going on about?” Zelda snapped as she rose, her annoyance shifting to concern as she too rose and turned around to look at her niece. 

Sabrina glanced between the two of them, trying to sense any sign of deception, but all she could see was confusion and she remembered her dream, the two of them frozen as time had briefly stopped. Sabrina let out a sob, her body shaking with the force of it, taking a step back as Zelda moved toward her, Hilda setting down her cup in order to do the same.

She knew she wouldn’t be able to get the words out though, couldn’t explain what had happened, what she had learned in that awful minute and teleported away, leaving the two of them staring at one another, unsure what had just happened.

* * *

Nick raked his fingers through his hair, adrenaline still pumping through his veins as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. The sound of the hail had woken him, the fact that Sabrina hadn’t been curled up against him what he’d focused on first, missing her presence. The feel of powerful magic seeping out of his spare room had quickly caught his attention though. 

Not being able to open the door, seeing the light of her powers seeping out through the crack underneath it, and the weather outside reacting to her emotions had sent him reeling back to the last time he’d experienced something far too similar. He’d been seven, his eighth birthday only a few weeks away, and his parents had company over. Others from their coven and some witches and warlocks they had met from their travels abroad. 

Usually that had meant he was to stay out of the basement of the house, kept away from any orgies they might be engaging in and far away from dangers of any summonings they might be attempting. That time they had been utilizing magic that they shouldn’t have, attempting something he still wasn’t entirely certain about, the magic seeping out of the door just as it was doing now in his apartment. That night had ended in tragedy, costing the lives of everyone who had been in that room. 

Leaving him an orphan. 

The fear of losing Sabrina as well had been overwhelming, knocking the wind out of him as he’d tried to get the door open, heart breaking when it finally did, revealing her sobbing in the middle of the room. She disappeared almost as soon as he’d touched her and for a moment he thought it was like the last time, but her shadow wasn’t imprinted on the floor and walls as the others had been. 

He’d heard her murmur the teleportation spell. 

She wasn’t _gone_.

Nick scanned the room, taking in the damage she’d done to the books that had been along the wall. He was able to right them all with a wave of his hand, putting out the hellfire that still lit each candle as well before repairing the window to stop the torrent of rain. It took him a moment to realize the journal that still laid open on the floor was the one that shouldn’t have opened until her birthday. 

Picking it up, he read through the page, closing his eyes as he finished, certain he’d found the part that had caused her reaction. It only confirmed what he’d been mulling over for days now, the bits and pieces he’d learned about her from the past few weeks adding up to this revelation. He had no idea _why_ the Dark Lord would want a child though. Even less so with a mortal woman. Or why he would have left her to be raised on earth instead of in Hell.

None of that mattered in that moment though. 

Sabrina was out there, alone and hurting. He needed to find her. 

He doubted that she would have gone to her apartment. This wasn’t a moment she’d want to try and obtain some comfort from her mortal friends. She was going to want answers, to try and determine what else she hadn’t been told. It was just a matter of trying to figure out who she’d want to get those answers from first. 

Her aunts. 

It had to be them. 

She’d read that her father wasn’t actually Edward Spellman. If Nick had been in her position, he would have wanted to know how much her aunts had known about the truth. He teleported to the mortuary, quickly bounding up the stairs.

“Nicholas,” Zelda started as she yanked the door open before he could knock. 

Nick could feel the traces of Sabrina’s magic there, little flickers of her presence left behind. But was it recent? They had been there for dinner not that long ago and he knew she visited her aunts from time to time. 

“What is going on with my niece?” Zelda demanded, ushering him inside. Hilda was pacing back and forth along the floor, murmuring to herself with a lock of hair twirling in the air in front of her. 

“Where could she have gone?” Hilda asked, not looking at them, her focus on the hair that kept moving wildly about, not locking onto any direction. “And how can she be interfering with a tracking spell? _A tracking spell_ , Zelda. She shouldn’t be able to do that.”

Zelda cut her a look, but Hilda ignored it, continuing to try and get the lock of hair to cooperate. Nick held out the journal, waiting for Zelda to take it before directing her to the appropriate page. “She got the journal opened early. There’s...he wrote about the truth of her parentage.”

“What truth about her parentage?” Hilda asked, catching the hair in her hand before walking over to stand beside them. “Her father was our brother and her mother was Diana Sawyer Spellman. We all know this.” 

Zelda had to read the page a second time before handing the book over to Hilda, who had to sit down on the steps after reading it. “I don’t…” the younger sister started, letting the journal fall to the floor as she held onto one of the railings. 

“You didn’t know,” Nick murmured, looking between the two of them, relieved. 

“Of course we didn’t know,” Zelda snapped. 

Sabrina’s distressed appearance, the question that she’d asked only moments before Nicholas’ arrival made sense. The power her niece possessed, the contact with Lilith and the Dark Lord, the fact he’d saved her all of those years ago...she’d questioned all of that, wondered how and why any of it was possible while trying not to discount the blessing they were given with the tiny bundle she’d raised as her own for so many years. Zelda knew that questioning his will could only lead to tragedy and she’d already lost a brother. She wasn’t prepared to lose her niece as well because she couldn’t leave things be. 

“This doesn’t make sense…” Hilda continued, pulling at her fingers as she looked down at the journal. “He would have said something to us.”

“Would he?” Zelda wasn’t so sure about that. Edward kept so much close to his chest, filling them in on bits and pieces that he wanted them to know and leaving out great gaps when he could. “We always wondered what the Dark Lord wanted as payment for blessing them with Sabrina.” He never handed out anything for free. 

“I thought it was their deaths,” Hilda replied, wincing as she said the words out loud. Zelda sat down beside her on the steps and Nick bent down, picking up the journal. “It came so soon after Sabrina was born. Just a week after Yule. The sacrifice of being allowed to have a half-mortal child simply that the two of them wouldn’t be able to raise her. A life for a life.”

That did seem to be a fitting sort of payment.

“Do you have any idea where she might have gone now?” Nick asked after he’d sent the journal back to the safety of his apartment. 

“She was here, but she left shortly after arriving,” Hilda told him, looking over at the spot the girl had been standing. 

Zelda pressed her lips together, trying to determine a place Sabrina might want to be. “She won’t have gone to Ambrose.” If the two of them hadn’t known anything then their nephew definitely wouldn’t have been able to provide answers for the girl. 

“She’s going to want more answers,” Nick murmured, racking his brain for where else she might go for them. 

The altar. She had to be there. Its where she’d gone to speak to Lilith the first time. That’s what she’d said. “I think I know where she is.”

* * *

Sabrina’s clothes were soaked through, clinging to her body, her hair matted to her face. The rain kept pouring, lightning flashing in the distance with the rumble of thunder echoing its flash. She ignored the chill that ran through her, working to drag the large stick she’d picked up to draw the pentagram in the mud. There was no salt at her disposal, no candles to place around her to light her way, but Sabrina didn’t particularly care. 

She pulled at her power, willing hellfire to ignite at each point of the pentagram, letting out a sob at the sight of it. Had the other three witches who’d weilded hellfire throughout the centuries also had the Dark Lord as a father? Except, no. She remembered the accounts of those times, how it had been written that utilizing hellfire had left all three drained for several days afterward.

It never did that to her. 

She opened her mouth, ready to start the spell before quickly snapping it shut. She didn’t know who to try and contact at that point. Lilith or the Dark Lord? Should she try to contact Edward or Diana? What was she even supposed to ask them?

All she wanted in that moment was Zelda. She wanted to curl up into the safety of her aunt’s embrace and ignore the rest of the world, certain in her belief that the woman wouldn’t let anything touch her. Doubt wrestled inside of her. Could she even call Zelda her aunt anymore? What if they didn’t want anything to do with her once they found out the truth? What did the Dark Lord want with her? Why had Lilith and him wanted her kept out of Hell? 

She vaguely remembered pieces of the dream, the brief conversation she’d overheard in it. Was that even how it had gone? It wasn’t as though baby her would have remembered any of it. And if she somehow had, it wouldn’t have been through the viewpoint that Sabrina had experienced it as a dream...none of their viewpoints would have worked for that. 

Sabrina dropped down to her knees, pressing her hands into the mud as she sobbed, tears mixing with the rain. Her fingers sank into the earth, the flames shifting to echo the way her body shook. 

“Sabrina!”

She looked over at Nick’s voice, spotting her aunts and him entering the clearing. The flames rose, encircling her to keep the three from getting any nearer. Sabrina focused on the bluish glow, reaching out to touch it. The three of them gasped, watching as her hand passed easily through it, untouched. 

“I don’t want this,” she murmured, pulling her hand back, looking up at the tops of the trees. 

“Of course you don’t,” Hilda called out, and Sabrina wanted to take comfort in the tone of her aunt’s voice, to let herself lay in the ease it usually inspired inside of her, but she didn’t dare at that moment.

“Sabrina,” Zelda started, her voice sharp and Sabrina glanced back at the three, her focus on her elder aunt. 

“Don’t you dare tell me that this is a blessing,” Sabrina snapped, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the woman. Wasn’t that what would usually be said? “That this is a good thing. That I’m doing the Spellman family proud.”

“Sweetheart, it’s alright. We’ll work through this together,” Hilda persisted, taking a step forward but the flames rose higher, pushing her back.

“I’m not even really a…” Sabrina choked out, looking down at the ground. 

“Enough of this foolishness,” Zelda muttered, walking through the mud and over toward her. “You will let me in _now_ , young lady.” She stepped forward, the blue flame receding slightly to allow her to pass through it before enclosing around the two of them again. 

“You’re not even really a _what_?” Zelda continued as she knelt down in front of the girl, tipping Sabrina’s chin so that she was looking at her. “A Spellman?” Sabrina closed her eyes at that, breath shaky. “ _I_ raised you. I walked you through every inch of that damn mortuary when you were colicky and couldn’t sleep. Sung to you, bathed and fed you. I made sure you knew your Latin. Listened to your incessant prattle about music and mortals and everything else that you brought into our house.”

Sabrina opened her eyes at her aunt’s words. “You took my heart the first moment you wrapped your little finger around mine.” Zelda brushed Sabrina’s hair, wiping at the girl’s tears. 

“ _You_ are mine. Just as I am yours. As is Hilda and Ambrose, and you’re theirs as well. _You_ are a Spellman, Sabrina, no matter the rest of it,” Zelda continued, wrapping the girl in her arms as Sabrina reached over, clinging desperately to her. 

The flames dissipated and Hilda rushed forward as well, sliding through the mud before falling down beside the two of them. “What she said, love,” she murmured as she was pulled into the hug as well.

Nick stood off to the side, watching the three of them, not daring to step forward. He couldn’t quite get himself to leave either, to walk away from the scene unfolding before him. He needed to know that Sabrina would be alright, to know where she would be going after this. 

“Let’s get you home,” Hilda murmured after a few moments, the three of them rising together. “I’ll make us all some tea and we can order pizza, hmm?”

Zelda snorted at the idea as Sabrina leaned against her, Hilda moving to walk ahead, listing off the toppings they should get. Sabrina reached out for Nick’s hand as they walked past him, thankful when he easily took hold of it, giving her a squeeze as they headed back toward the mortuary. 

“I think a bath is in order for you,” Zelda told Sabrina as they walked up the mortuary steps. “And then afterward, over _pizza_ ,”--she paused, nose wrinkling at the word--“we can have a conversation. _Without_ all of the dramatics, hmm?”

“Yes, auntie,” Sabrina murmured as Zelda let her go, proceeding inside with Hilda, leaving the younger two out on the porch. “I’m so sorry, Nick.”

“Hey.” He pulled her into a hug, closing his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. “You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I destroyed your magic room,” she reminded, pressing her cheek against his chest. She wanted to hear his heartbeat, to feel the heat of him through their wet clothes, needing the contact she had denied herself earlier.

“An easy fix,” he assured her. It wouldn’t take more than a few minutes to right everything that had been toppled over, a few drying spells on the books would have them good as new. He smoothed his hands down her back, trying to warm the chill that he could feel in his own bones, knowing she had to be feeling it as well. 

“I should have talked to you instead of just…” _Running._ It had definitely not been her finest moment. 

Nick pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “We’ll work on that.” 

Sabrina breathed a little easier at that before tilting her head to look up at him. “Can you stay?” 

He didn’t ever want to leave her, didn’t intend on doing so, but... “Are you sure your aunts are okay with that?”

“Would Mr. Scratch like meat or no, Sabrina?” Hilda called out, poking her head back out the door. “For the pizza toppings.”

“Just no anchovies,” Nick replied, tightening his arms around Sabrina as she shook a little from laughter. “Anything else is fine.” Hilda nodded, smiling gently at the two of them. 

“Bath, Sabrina,” Zelda reminded them from the doorway as Hilda disappeared back inside. She took a long drag of the cigarette she had retrieved before slowly blowing out smoke. “Nicholas, you should be able to find something to change into in the closet next to her room.” The two of them nodded, but neither of them made a move to go anywhere.

Zelda sighed, flicking ash away. “Preferably now, children.” She waited until the two squeezed by her, before moving to close the door. Her gaze caught a flicker of light in the treeline and she narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on what might be there. Nothing appeared and she closed the door, intent on throwing up a few more wards around the house with Hilda while the other two were occupied.

* * *

Sabrina tucked her knees to the side as she cuddled up to Nick on the couch, lips curling into a soft smile as he slipped his arm around her before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She tugged the blanket hanging off the back of the couch and settled it around them. It was something she’d done a few times as a child, curling up on that couch with the blanket before Hilda would bring her some tea to help calm her nerves. If on cue, her aunt entered with a tray of tea already prepared, offering it up to the two of them before she set the tray on the coffee table and took her own. 

She settled down on the couch opposite of them, taking a long sip as silence continued to fill the room. It was interrupted moments later as Zelda entered the mortuary again, flicking water off the umbrella, cursing Salem as he rushed in past her, nearly tripping her. He bounded over to Sabrina, jumping onto the couch and making his way up to lap. 

“Hey there,” she murmured, handing over her cup to Nick so she could dole out the attention her familiar had been missing. 

“Little beast,” Zelda muttered as she entered the room, glaring at the purring feline before retrieving a cup as well and sitting down beside her sister. “An absolute lack of manners in that one. Not that it wasn’t expected considering you found him in the woods.”

“I didn’t find him in the woods. I put out a calling spell, asking for a familiar and he answered the call.” Sabrina stroked under his chin, watching him turn his head into her touch, demanding where he wanted her fingers to move. 

“There was nothing wrong with picking from the catalogue. Such good breeding in those ones,” Zelda continued, shaking her head before she took a sip. “I’m sure Nicholas’ familiar was from something similar.”

Sabrina glanced up at him, feeling the tension that seemed to come over him at the statement. Come to think of it, she hadn’t ever seen his familiar. That wasn’t too out of the ordinary, not all of them stuck as close as Salem did, and they could be inconspicuous like Hilda’s spiders. “The Scratch family familiars all come from a long line of werewolves.” 

“Far better than a cat,” Zelda replied, ignoring Salem’s hiss.

“Vinegar Tom was a dog,” Sabrina pointed out. 

“You’re not going to win this one, love,” Hilda interrupted, shaking her head. Better to drop it then and there. She reached over, patting Zelda’s knee. “He was a wonderful familiar.”

“The best,” Zelda murmured, silence falling between the group again. 

Sabrina wanted to ask Nick some more about his familiar, so many questions piling up in her mind, but the way he threaded his fingers through her hair and Salem purring in her lap, had them drifting out again just as quickly. She glanced back over at her aunts, noting their looks of approval as they watched the two of them, something she definitely hadn’t seen from both of them whenever they saw her with Harvey. 

Her Aunt Hilda had come close to it, always finding their interactions sweet, a sort of innocence to them even when they were being anything but innocent, but Zelda had always looked at him with pursed lips, her body language dripping with disdain. There was a softness to their gazes now, one that she’d seen a few times before--when she’d walked across the stage at the Baxter High graduation or won Top Girl during that last year at the Academy. 

The photograph on the mantle of the fireplace caught her eye and Sabrina turned her attention to it. Her mother and father were smiling in it, the picture taken on their wedding day, and Sabrina closed her eyes as the worry she’d been managing to forget for the last hour or so rushed back into her. Salem climbed up the blanket, curling up so his head rested on her shoulder, his own brand of comfort as he purred against her. 

“Why would he want me?” she murmured after a moment, staring at the fireplace, transfixed by the fire burning in it.

“Who, love?” Hilda asked, a sleepiness to her voice as well.

“The Dark Lord,” Sabrina continued, feeling Nick’s fingers pause their movements as he shifted, moving his arm under the blanket to wrap around her waist instead. “Why would he want to have a half-mortal child? What could he possibly gain from that?” There had to be a reason, didn’t there? It couldn’t be as simple as he suddenly decided he wanted offspring of his own.

“I have no idea,” Hilda murmured, alert now as she set down her cup, Zelda shaking her head as well. 

“I’ve got nothing either,” Nick told her as she looked up at him. That seemed to be the big question. Why would the devil want a child?

“Do you…” Sabrina sighed and looked back at her aunts, shifting so that she was sitting up on the couch. Salem refused to budge from laying on her chest, but Nick slid his hand to her back; she seemed to appreciate it when he rubbed her back during any difficult conversations. “Do you think he killed my parents?”

Hilda and Zelda glanced at one another, a silent conversation happening between the two of them. Sabrina had seen them do it countless times before through the years. “It has crossed our minds,” Zelda finally told her as they looked over at her.

“Why would he though?” Nick put forth, frowning as he leaned forward. “It’s not as though their deaths meant he raised Sabrina. He left her with the two of you, right?”

“That he did,” Hilda confirmed. “After the plane went down, the Dark Lord brought you to this house.”

“Didn’t say a word,” Zelda recalled, looking off to the side. “Simply set the carrier your mother had you in on the flight down right there and then left.”

“We hadn’t known yet about the crash,” Hilda murmured before sighing. “We were so surprised that he had been in the house, that he had you...and then we received the news.”

“Not a single survivor,” Zelda shook her head. “Crashed over the Bermuda triangle.”

“Who told you? How did you learn that the plane had crashed?” Sabrina shifted Salem to her other shoulder, ignoring his tiny growl at being manuevered. 

“Blackwood,” Hilda muttered, eyes narrowing at the memory.

“Faustus let us know,” Zelda started as she rose, summoning a cigarette and her holder for it. “Your father was High Priest, Sabrina, heading to see the Antipope. News of the crash reached him first as he was watching over the coven while your father was away.”

“Should have seen his face when he learned you were alive,” Hilda smacked her lips at that. “The way his eyes widened when we told him the Dark Lord had brought you to us. Offered to raise you.”

“I’m sorry-- _what_?” Sabrina hadn’t known any of that. 

“We said no, obviously.” Zelda snapped her fingers, lighting the cigarette. 

“In my dream…,” Sabrina started, feeling Nick’s hand pause its movements on her back. She glanced over at him, seeing him arch a brow. She hadn’t said she had another dream. _Sorry_ , she mouthed before looking back at her aunts. “Lilith doesn’t think I would be safe there. In Hell. And he seems to agree with that. So maybe he didn’t cause the crash. Maybe he just made sure I survived it.”

“Its possible,” Zelda agreed. “What exactly was this dream?”

“I had it earlier today when we fell asleep on your couch,” Sabrina explained, looking over at Nick. “It’s what had me needing to look at the journal and doing the… _anyway_. I’m in the woods and we’re over by the altar. I’m pretty sure its the day I was born. My baby blanket is on the stone, the one with my initials stitched in it.”

“I made that one,” Hilda murmured, quickly shutting her mouth at Zelda’s look.

“You two are there with my mom and my…” Sabrina frowned, not entirely sure what she was supposed to call Edward Spellman in that moment. “My dad. And he takes me from her and time stops, the two of you freeze, not seeing what happens next. But Lilith is there and he hands me to her. She walks away with me to this...I guess he’s not a man. It’s the Dark Lord, but he doesn’t look like he usually does? He looks almost human.”

“It’s possible that was his angelic form,” Nick pointed out. “We all know he has one. He doesn’t usually walk about on earth with it though.”

“The two of them talk and Lilith reminds him, I guess, that I wouldn’t be safe down there in Hell.” Sabrina shuddered, the images still too vivid in her mind.

“She wasn’t wrong. A baby would be in great danger surrounded by the various demon kings and princes and other creatures that inhabit that particular realm,” Zelda frowned before taking a long drag. 

“Still doesn’t explain why I exist though,” Sabrina muttered, shifting Salem to her lap. 

“Maybe we’re thinking too hard for it to be some great conspiracy,” Hilda offered up, looking between the three of them. “Maybe the only way to give Edward and Diana a child was by him being the father. The doctors did say it might be a case of one of them not being able to have a child, remember?”

“There was talk that one of them or both might be barren. Your mother wasn’t exactly the first woman Edward ever had sex with,” Zelda nodded, remembering the various conversations had over the kitchen table. “But he had no children throughout the years, until you.”

“Always said he was waiting until he met the one he wanted to share the rest of his life with,” Hilda murmured, pressing a hand to her heart, finding the idea sweet.

Zelda scoffed. “He was simply too busy with his research to pay attention to anyone for longer than a quick shag.”

“Zelda,” Hilda snapped, pursing her lips as she glowered at her sister.

Zelda simply shrugged. “I’m right and you know it.” She flicked the ashes into the fireplace behind her. “The only way you’re going to know why the Dark Lord went about things as he did is by asking him, Sabrina. Somethign I don’t think you’re quite ready for yet.”

Sabrin frowned, hating that her aunt was right about both things because she was definitely not ready to contact him about anything. “I just don't understand what this has to do with murders.”

“Maybe nothing,” Zelda pointed out as she turned back around.

“They gave us a book that is telling us that this has happened before but only reveals it's answers if I use my power,” Sabrina reminded, looking at Nick for backup but from the way he tilting his head, she wasn’t sure he agreed.

“They might have just taken advantage of the situation,” Nick started, and Sabrina sank back against the couch, hating that he was right as well. “Would you have thought to contact the Dark Lord for help?”

“No,” she muttered, unable to stop herself from pouting. “Not as quickly as we did.”

“He obviously wants you using your abilities, growing into them,” Nick continued, stroking his hand up her arm. "That may not be connected at all to the murders.”

“I hate the what ifs,” she grumbled, thankful that he leaned back against the couch as well so she could lean against him again. Salem hopped off her lap and onto the cushion beside her, completely done with the continued movements. 

“I do think it ties back into what you say they call you though. Daughter of Chaos,” Zelda stated, directing their attention back to her. She stood behind Hilda and rested her hand on the back of the couch. “All things considered, I suppose it is a fitting title.”

“You have always been fairly good at causing a bit of pandemonium,” Hilda reminded with a small smile. “Oh the tales we could tell you, Nicholas. My favorite might have been Sabrina and Ambrose taking the cookies I’d just finished baking and leaving little flour footprints throughout the house to her hiding spot.”

Nick pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. “I learned to float away whenever I took a cookie after that,” Sabrina told him, thankful for the current of amusement that ran through the room. There were a million more questions to ask and contemplate, but she was exhausted, not entirely sure she could stomach any more revelations that day. 

“I think that’s enough conversation for the night,” Zelda commented as Sabrina let out a yawn. “We can reconvene in the morning if needed.” 

“Should I prepare a room for Nicholas?” Hilda asked as she rose, collecting the tea tray.

“Oh really, Hildy,” Zelda shook her head, ushering her sister toward the kitchen. “As if he won’t be sharing Sabrina’s bed.”

Sabrina chose to block out the rest of her aunts’ conversation, focusing on Nick. “She can make you a room to sleep in if you want,” she told him, offering up a weak smile. She wouldn’t blame him if he needed some space after everything that had happened, especially with how she’d run instead of talking to him. 

Nick stroked a finger down her nose, before tapping the end of it. It was the simplest gesture, but it had the corners of her mouth tugging upward. “That’s never going to be something I want, babe,” he murmured and she arched a brow at that.

“Babe?” Had he really just called her that? She wasn’t sure if she should laugh or not.

Nick leaned forward, nose brushing hers. “I’m trying it out. Does it not work?”

“I might need to hear you use it a few more times before making a decision,” she murmured as their foreheads touched, linking her hand with his as their breath mingled together. A calmness fell over her with him simply being there, silencing the questions that wanted to keep whirling around her head. 

She pulled back a little, wanting to be able to see him when she continued. “Thanks for sticking with me.”

“You’re worth it.” Nick told her, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. His lips lingered there for a moment and she closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of him breathing. “Now come on, you’re exhausted.” Before Sabrina knew it, he was picking her up, cradling her to his chest and she had to grab hold of his shoulders to steady herself.

“ _Nick!_ ” 

“I’ve always wanted to do this and last time you were asleep.” How many books had he read where one of the characters had done something similar? He’d even seen it a few times on the random television shows and movies he’d managed to see. It seemed to be a thing that mortal couples enjoyed doing.

“You’re ridiculous,” Sabrina laughed, thankful that she was able to do that after all of the heavy feelings the day had brought about earlier, before shaking her head at him as he started walking out of the living room.

“That’s one of the reasons you like me,” Nick pointed out and Sabrina rested her head on his shoulder, tightening her grip on him as he began heading up the stairs. 

She couldn’t deny that, had no desire to even try to as Salem bounded past them. The truth about her parentage might still have her reeling but between Nick and her aunts the night had gone far better than Sabrina had imagined it might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's what was in the journal. There's some more discussions to have about what any of that means because I didn't want this one being 12K+. Nick and Sabrina will be discussing Amalia next chapter as well. Plus Ambrose and Sabrina will have a moment together. 
> 
> Also, I'm about four chapters ahead in writing this but with the crazy school year starting up I'm going to try cutting back to posting once a week instead of two. At least until I find my rhythm again so that I can go back to twice a week. I just want to make sure to not lose the thread of the plot as I'm writing and being able to be ahead helps me keep course. <3


	15. 15

The last thing Sabrina wanted to do was dream again. She had hoped her slumber would be a dreamless one, or at least that she wouldn’t remember any of it once she woke. There would be no conquering her mind that night. 

At least she wasn’t wandering in the woods again, but she didn’t understand why she was standing at the side of Nick’s spare room watching herself work the spell she had done the previous day. The sky was darkening outside the window and Sabrina knew the rain would start to pour soon enough, thunder and lightning following suit soon after. 

Nick’s sleepy voice calling out her name pulled her attention toward the outside of the room and she walked through the wall, smiling softly as she spotted him on the couch. He was rubbing at his eyes, still laying down against it, and absently reaching out for her before slowly beginning to sit up. She enjoyed his tousled hair, the way he blinked one more time before taking in the surroundings again. 

The fear she saw come over him next had her tensing up, watching as his gaze snapped toward the door to the spareroom as magic seeped out of it, the wind outside picking up. “Sabrina?” he called out, heading quickly to the door, trying the knob, but it wouldn’t budge. 

He pulled at his hair as he stepped back from the door, staring down at the light that emanated from under it, the sounds of breaking glass echoing in the room. “No no no no,” he muttered, before pressing his hands against the door again. “Sabrina, please open the door.”

She knew there wouldn’t be an answer for him, that she hadn’t really heard anything he’d said when she was lost in trying to undo the time magic on the journal. Sabrina stepped forward, wanting to offer some sort of comfort, hating the way he clawed at the door. “ _Aperti ianuam_ ,” he tried, his voice rising as he attempted it again, the door still not moving. 

“Sabrina, _please_ ,” his voice shook as he started slamming his shoulder into the door, trying to utilize his strength to break it down. “I can’t lose you too. _Please_.”

She reached out, hands sliding through him as she tried to touch him, to let him know it was okay. “Please,” he sobbed out, stumbling as the door finally opened, revealing her crying on the other side of the door, the spare room a complete mess. 

Sabrina gasped as she woke up in her bed in the mortuary, kicking at the covers. Nick was pressed up against her back, his arm wrapped lightly around her and she pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her cries so as not to wake him. It was too late though and she felt him stir behind her, shifting slightly. 

“Sabrina?” he murmured, voice hazy with sleep, reminding her of how he’d been on the couch, and her muscles all seemed to tighten at once. 

It seemed to set off the same reaction in him, his arm tightening around her, holding her as though he hadn’t expected her to be there. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, tugging her around so she was facing him. He brushed at her cheeks, wiping the few stray tears away. It caused her to close her eyes and take hold of his hand. She brought it to her lips and pressed them against his knuckle. 

“I’m sorry I scared you,” she murmured against his hand before finally looking at him. He was searching her face, trying to figure out what exactly she meant. “I dreamed...I was back in your apartment and I was watching myself do the spell but when I heard you wake up...I went to see you.” She took a deep breath, trying to control how her body was shaking. “You were so afraid.” 

Nick closed his eyes and she reached over, brushing her fingers along the frown lines on his face. “It...the door, not being able to open it, all the magic...all of that power seeping out of it.” He took a shaky breath before swallowing. “...it reminded me of the night my parents died.” 

Her eyes widened at that, watching as he looked back at her. It was as if he wasn’t quite seeing her for a moment, stuck in a memory that he couldn’t quite escape.

“They were doing some sort of magic with some other members of our coven. Something they weren’t supposed to do.” He reached over, fingers finding her curls, tangling lightly in them. “I knew something was wrong and I tried to open the door, to help them.” He could still remember their screams, begging for help, for _mercy_ , before everything had gone silent. “When I finally got it open they were gone, their shadows seared into the floors and walls. I thought…” 

Nick closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead to hers, fingers moving to brush her cheek. “I’m here,” she breathed out, wrapping her arms around him, hands rubbing the length of his back. “You’re not going to lose me.” Not like that. “I won’t lock you out again.”

He kissed her then, needing to feel her, to have her near. He slid his hand down her side, slipping it around her back to pull her even closer, losing himself for the moment in her touch. Everything else evaporated around him, the terror that had been slowly building back up inside of him as he recalled the other night and that one long ago dissipating as he focused on nothing but her.

Eventually they broke apart and Sabrina shifted, curling up against him so that she could lay her head against his chest, one arm draped across him. He had one arm curled around her, holding her close while his other hand coasted lightly back and forth over the arm she laid across him. Silence fell between the two of them, broken up only as Salem moved about the room from one place to another. 

“How old were you…?” Sabrina asked after a few moments, wincing at her own question. 

“Nearly eight.” He kept up his movements, wanting her to know she could continue asking if she wanted. 

“Where did you go? Did you have an aunt or uncle?” He hadn’t ever mentioned someone-- though he’d never talked about his parents either. She thought it might explain why he didn’t seem to keep any photographs of them up in his apartment. The memories might have been too painful.

“No living relatives,” Nick replied, staring up at the ceiling. He kept the steady touch up across her arm, uncertain at that point if it was for her or him. “Eventually I made my way to the academy, to Mother Mildred. She’s the one who raised me after that until my Dark Baptism. Then I stayed at the Academy.” Except for holidays when he would head back to her place.

“Eventually?” Sabrina shifted, moving so she could look at him better. She rested her head on her hand, elbow against the bed so she was looking down at him, and watched a myriad of emotions play out on his face. 

He shifted to his side, mimicking her stance, but slid his hand to rest on her side, rubbing at the fabric of her pajama top. “Something escaped from that room when I opened the door.” Nick furrowed his brow, remembering the fear that had taken root deep inside of him as he’d gazed around that room, the way his body had trembled from the cold that had slid through him. Amalia had burst into it, pushing him away from the darkness that seeped from the shadows, threatening to obliterate everything in their path. 

“I don’t know what it was, Sabrina. It was like staring into madness.” That was the closest he could get to explaining the intensity of it, his thoughts having been echoed by the others who’d seen the room when they had searched his family’s estate. “My familiar, Amalia, got me out of the house, away from whatever it was. I don’t know how far we ran that night, but my feet were a raw, bloodied mess by the time she let me rest.” 

He couldn’t quite look at her, not wanting to see the pity he’d seen in so many others who had heard the story when he’d first arrived at the academy. “We were in the woods for months...I think Mother Mildred said it was nearly a year.” 

Time had become meaningless, told only by the changing of the seasons, stretching out before him in ways he couldn’t quite comprehend. “One day the area we were hunting in looked vaguely familiar. I’d been to the Academy a few times on errands with my father. Professor Milligan saw me on the outskirts of it and the search party found me soon after.”

“Your familiar kept you alive that whole time?” Sabrina asked, reaching over to brush his cheek and Nick looked at her then, thankful that he didn’t see any of the pity he was accustomed to. There was curiosity, something that looked a bit as though she was amazed with what he’d managed, before she scrunched her nose, confused. “But you said you were eight. I thought we didn’t get them until right before our Dark Baptism.”

Nick caught her hand, bringing it over to press a kiss to her palm. “The Scratch family has always gotten ours a few weeks after birth. Each family has their own weird traditions. That's mine.”

He'd mentioned her last night, hadn’t he? "A wolf, right?"

Nick kept hold of her hand, stroking his thumb over the back of it, wanting to keep up the contact. “All of ours are wolves. If you want to get technical, they’re werewolves. No relation to goblins.”

“How does that work?” There was so much she didn’t seem to know about their world.

“Most familiars are goblins, but my family has always gotten werewolves from the same pack that resides below the Mountains of Madness,” he explained, enjoying the way she always seemed to be wanting to know more, that love of learning something they shared. 

“I've never seen her with you.” Sabrina was pretty sure she would have noticed a werewolf. She’d never seen one before but from the lore books she’d read she knew they were supposed to be larger than the average wolf. _Oh._ “Did she…”

Nick shook his head. “No she's alive.” He sighed, shifting on the bed again so that he was sitting and leaned back against the pillows and brass headboard. “She stayed with me at Mother Mildred’s but I’m sure it was the same at your academy--”

“No familiars allowed,” Sabrina nodded. She’d hated that rule. So had Salem and he’d tried to break it as often as he could.

“Yeah.” Nick sighed at that. Sometimes he wondered if maybe things would have turned out different if they had been, but he knew that probably wouldn’t have been the case.

He’d kept hold of her hand and looked down at it, linking their fingers together as she shifted to sit up next to him. “Wolves are pack animals and werewolves are pretty much the same, but once they’ve become a familiar, their pack isn’t the one they were born into any longer. It’s the one they become a part of,” he explained, watching her nod at that. “Amalia saw my family as her pack and once my parents were killed she did whatever she needed to protect me, to raise me to be strong and survive.” 

The amount of cuts and bruises he’d had on him when the others had found him had been upsetting for those there. She had never held back, pushing him to his limits, determined to toughen him up the best way she knew how. 

“It took her awhile to warm up to Mother Mildred but she eventually did.” To a degree anyway. “Enough that she didn’t have to be right next to me at all times. She’d walk the grounds, ensuring we were safe. But she didn’t take not being able to come with me to the Academy very well. She stalked the school, following me whenever I left it, coming up onto the grounds, into the halls if I didn’t visit her enough in the forest surrounding it.”

Sabrina frowned, noting the way he wasn’t looking at her, at how Nick’s shoulders tensed as he spoke, his brow furrowing. “They put up spells to try and keep her out but she kept finding ways in.” He didn’t know how, had tried figuring it out, to stop her but she just kept making it back inside. 

He let go of her hand, resting his head back against the headboard. “After my Dark Baptism...it took a turn for the worse.”

Sabrina touched his cheek and he turned toward it, eyes still closed, and placed his hand over hers. “You can tell me,” she urged, stroking her thumb against his skin as best she could with his hand on top of hers.

“A few of us were engaged in a spell,” he started before finally looking at her. “It was a fertility ritual.”

“Okay.” She nodded and Nick let out the breath he’d been holding, thankful there wasn’t any judgement in her gaze, only concern.

“She got into the room. Sabrina. She…” His breath hitched, choking on the words, holding tightly to her hand. “She massacred all of them. In under a minute.”

Sabrina moved, cupping his face between her hands, and he gripped both of them tightly. “The council wanted me to kill her, but I…” .

“You couldn’t,” she finished for him. 

He shook his head, fighting back the tears. “No. I was too weak.”

“Nick,” Sabrina coaxed, waiting for him to look at her again. “She’s your family.”

“I should have…” he continued, hating how weak he felt in that moment, that she was seeing that side of him. 

“Nick, it’s not a weakness to not be able to kill your family. You love her,” Sabrina murmured, locking her gaze with his. He stared at her, confused by what she was saying, what she was telling him. It was so different from what everyone else had said, from what they all demanded of him and he’d been unable to fulfil. 

"I wouldn't be able to kill Salem," Sabrina continued as she looked over at her familiar. Even the thought of needing to do so made her stomach turn. "My Aunt Zee keeps a taxidermied Vinegar Tom in our house that she lovingly ensures never gets dusty and gets Aunt Hilda to make a cake for every year. They're a piece of us. Loving them isn't a weakness.".

He closed his eyes as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, trembling at her touch. She wiped at his cheeks, brushing the tears away and tugged him into a tight hug, letting him cry against her shoulder. Sabrina rubbed her hands down his back, murmuring softly to him, feeling his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer. “Loving them is a virtue.”

Everything about her was so unlike everything he had experienced before, this tender touch, the soothing words, calling his love for Amalia a virtue...it was so foreign and yet _everything_ he had longed to have for far too long. “I banished her back to the Mountains of Madness. That seemed to work. She stayed away for years...until…” he started again once he pulled back, knowing he needed to finish telling her everything.

Sabrina blinked, remembering the other night. “She was the wolf we heard?”

“I found her. I put her under an endless sleep spell,” he assured her, and it was his turn to press his forehead to hers, stroking his hands along her shoulders. “She can’t get to you. She won’t get to you.”

“Why do you think she’d come after me?” Sabrina asked, pulling back slightly to search his face.

“She killed the witches and warlocks I was doing the ritual with because she thought I was making a new pack,” Nick told her, watching her eyes widen at that. “Mother Mildred thinks she realized after that sex with them wasn’t me looking for that kind of connection. It was just mutual pleasure and release. Which is why she stayed away through the years.”

Nick shuddered at the enormity of what he was going to say next, but he _needed_ her to know. “It’s different with you. _Everything_ is different with you.” He knew Amalia had felt that.

“Nick,” Sabrina breathed out, leaning into his touch.

“I won’t let her hurt you,” he promised, brushing his lips against hers.

“I know you won’t,” she managed to get out, wanting him to know she trusted him before he was pressing her back against the bed, determined to worship her the best way he knew how.

* * *

Nick headed down into the kitchen after his bath, finding Sabrina and Zelda sitting at the table while Hilda was at the stove, frying eggs. Zelda was flipping through an Italian newspaper and Sabrina was cutting up some different fruits and putting them into a bowl in front of her. A coffee pot floated through the air, filling up the four different mugs set out before heading back to settle on its spot on the counter. He wasn’t exactly sure what their conversation was about, something to do with the botanical room, but it flowed easily between the three, Zelda cutting the two a stern look or two which had Hilda and Sabrina casting conspiratorial looks toward one another as they attempted not to laugh.. 

His childhood breakfasts had been done in silence at the table with usually only Amalia for company, tossing pieces of ham or bacon to her until he was admonished for that when his mother walked through to take his plate and usher him off to his tutoring lessons. Mother Mildred’s had been fairly similar, though occasionally she asked how his studies were going, but there was none of this laughter, this sense of belonging that he could see in all three women. The closest he’d felt it was when Sabrina was in his apartment, helping him cook. 

“How do you take your coffee, Nicholas?” Zelda asked by way of greeting as he finally entered the kitchen, taking a seat beside Sabrina. 

He leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, before picking up the mug that was being pushed his way. “Black is fine,” he assured, shaking his head as Sabrina dropped a few sugar cubes into her own, letting the spoon mix for her. She eyed him, daring him to say something, but he simply took a sip of his coffee. “Do you need any help, Ms. Spellman?”

“No no,” Hilda shook her head, motioning for him to keep sitting down. “I’m nearly done as it is. Though I’ll need to pick up some more eggs today. If Mr. Putnam is….”

“They started back at the market yesterday so egg sales will be happening out of the house,” Sabrina told her as she mixed the fruit she’d cut up. “I bet he’d appreciate you stopping by to get some, Auntie.”

“I’ll be sure to do that then, love.” Hilda sent the basket of muffins and butter to the table, a plate of bacon and another of eggs with hashbrowns heading over after it as she turned off the stove. “It’s every man for himself in the morning, Nicholas, so I suggest snagging what you want to eat quickly.”

“Ambrose isn’t here so I doubt it’ll be a real free for all,” Sabrina pointed out as she chose a blueberry muffin. 

“He’s a growing boy,” Hilda reminded and Zelda snorted at that, finally folding up the paper and placing it down beside her. 

Nick got some eggs and bacon onto his plate before taking the fruit bowl from Sabrina and scooping some of it out as well. “Excellent chopping skills.”

“I told you I can do more than just crack eggs,” Sabrina grinned before taking a bite of her bacon. 

“Now that we’ve all had time to rest,” Zelda started once the food had been doled out, everyone beginning to eat their fill. She took a drink of her coffee while she waited for them to focus their attention on her. “We need to come up with a plan. Determine precisely what it is that Sabrina wants to do and also what she should do with this new knowledge, figure out what the Dark Lord’s plans are, see if they relate to the murders on campus, and see what else we can do to curtail those from continuing.”

“It’s breakfast time,” Hilda shook her head, forehead furrowed as she took in her sister’s words. “It’s the one meal of the day we’re supposed to eat in peace.” 

Zelda scoffed, nodding toward Sabrina. “That hasn’t been the case since this one entered high school.”

“Hey!” Sabrina protested, pointing her fork at her aunt. “You had at least two years of my high school career where I wasn’t in the coven.”

“And yet I still remember having to deal with countless posters strewn about for some policy or another that you were trying to change,” Zelda reminded, waving her hand to indicate the breadth of space they had used to take up. 

Sabrina couldn’t deny any of that. She’d had a new cause at least every two weeks to tackle back then. She eyed Nick though who was trying to cover up his laughter, watching him hold up his hands once he realized she’d spotted him. “As I was saying,” Zelda continued as she buttered her slice of toast. “I take it that you’re still not quite up for reaching out to the Dark Lord or Lilith for answers concerning your parentage?”

Sabrina shook her head. She was definitely not ready for that, was going to need more than half a day to wrap her head around any of that. “And I won’t push, for now,” Zelda told her. Maybe it was time she reached out to the Mother of Demons again and tried to get answers on her own. “We will be revisiting that in the future, Sabrina. But for now, we focus on the deaths. You did quite a bit of powerful magic yesterday. We should look to see if the book has revealed any further answers for us.”

“Can we discuss murder _after_ we’ve finished eating?” Hilda suggested, looking between the three of them. “There’s so much else to discuss. Such as have you figured out what you’re going to do for your birthday this year, love?”

“I haven’t really given it much thought yet,” Sabrina replied, setting down her fork so she could pick up her mug. 

“ _You_ haven’t given thought to your birthday?” Zelda arched a brow at that. “You’ve had over the top celebrations since you were five.”

“Everything up until middle school was your own fault,” Sabrina pointed out. It wasn’t like she had planned any of her elementary school ones. 

Zelda snorted at that, shrugging her shoulders. “We weren’t about to be upstaged by mortals.”

“Now I’m curious about exactly what you’ve done for your birthdays,” Nick told her, leaning over to snag a piece of bacon from her plate. 

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him before taking a sip of her coffee and then speered a strawberry from his fruit salad. “We’ve done a petting zoo, horseback rides, that fairytale theme when Zelda scared all the children with the more accurate versions, a space camp,” Hilda started listing off. “And then you went hard into the Halloween theme once you hit middle school, turning the mortuary and grounds into an elaborate haunted house.” 

“Scaring all of your mortal friends was quite fun,” Zelda grinned, remembering how easy it had been to terrify the lot of them. Especially the ones out of her core group. She had to hand it to Roz and Theo, it did seem to take a lot to truly frighten them. 

“I was thinking of doing something small,” Sabrina started, ignoring her aunts’ arched brows and the way the two looked at one another. “Just close friends. Maybe some cake. Watch a scary movie. Nothing big this time.” With everything that had happened, with the possibility of another murder always on the horizon, Sabrina just couldn’t stomach planning a celebration. Especially not now that Theo had lost his uncle. 

“If you’re sure that’s what you want, love,” Hilda replied, not looking too certain about that, while Zelda eyed her carefully. Nick filed the information away for later, planning to talk to Roz and see what the two might be able to come up with for her. “You’ll still want a cake though, right?”

“I will always want one of your cakes, auntie,” Sabrina assured her with a grin and that seemed to be enough for Hilda to be mollified with the idea. 

Half an hour later, they had finished breakfast and the four of them stood around the kitchen table, looking down at the book the Dark Lord had given Nick and Sabrina. There were still no words inside of it, but more drawings had appeared, ones depicting the various deaths that could come to pass. One by drowning and another by fire. The last pages were still blank though, giving no insight into what the last pentagram sign’s deaths would look like. 

Spirit. 

The options were endless. 

“ _This_ is what you’ve been dealing with?” Hilda asked, flipping through the pages, frowning as she took in the drawings of the dead witches and warlocks. 

“So far the earth and air one have happened,” Zelda explained, moving to flip back to those pages but Hilda kept the one opened to water open, refusing to let it be turned.

“I’ve seen this before,” Hilda whispered, pressing a hand to her chest. Nick and Sabrina leaned against the table, eyes widening at that revelation. 

Zelda pursed her lips, crossing her arms as she regarded her sister carefully. “When could you have possibly seen anything like this?”

“In England. When I was raising Ambrose,” Hilda started. Zelda frowned. It would be one of the few times they weren’t living in the same household. Those handful of decades when she had lived alone in the mortuary, waiting for both of her siblings to return. 

“Your father was visiting,” Hilda continued, looking over at Sabrina. 

She started to clarify that she meant Edward but Sabrina nodded, letting her know she understood. She might not have known the man and her freakout yesterday had stirred up a lot of mixed emotions, but Edward Spellman was her father. He was the only father she’d ever known, even if it had only been for a few weeks. His presence had always been a constant in her life. 

“Something had happened in Llanllyfni,” Hilda explained as she sat down. “The coven had sought him out for a consultation. They hadn't provided much details so he'd thought nothing of bringing Ambrose and I along with the plan to continue down to London.” She tapped the drawing in the book, the one for the water death. “This is the one we saw.”

“Did it set fire when they touched it?” Nick asked, pulling the book over to get a better look at the image. The clothes looked to be soaked through, but there was no water source in the picture. 

“No, nothing of the sort,” Hilda looked at the three of them. “Did they do that here? Were you almost set on fire?” She looked at Sabrina, who touched her arm. 

“I’m alright, auntie,” she assured, smiling softly as Hilda patted her hand. 

Zelda rolled her eyes and tapped at the picture again, directing Hilda’s attention back to it. “What happened after this was discovered?”

“Edward was able to trace the magic used back to one of the coven,” Hilda told them before shutting the book, shuddering slightly. “There was a sense of darkness I’d never felt before in that area. Our magic can take dark turns, we all know that, we’ve all participated in various dark arts, but this was different.”

“Your father thought it was ancient magic. Far older than any of us, harkening back to the old gods. The only way to gain power was to take it from others,” Hilda explained. “The warlock who had done the ritual killed himself before he could be questioned.”

“But where had he learned it?” Nick asked. It definitely hadn’t been something he’d ever heard about. No one in the Society seemed to know about it, nor had his own coven. How could one lone warlock and now whoever was walking around performing the rituals in Greendale have learned about it?

“As far as I know Edward never determined that. Though he looked for an answer for quite a few decades,” Hilda sighed, remembering how much it had worried her brother. Warlocks and witches fought for power in the various covens, they would do what they needed to come out on top, but he saw only ruin being the endgame of that ritual. “He wasn’t so sure that the warlock or witch who carried out the ritual would truly gain anything in the end. He believed something else was at play though he never said what.”

“I can’t believe Ambrose didn’t remember seeing this before?” Zelda muttered. He’d been at both scenes now. 

“That might be my fault. I took those memories away,” Hilda replied, shrugging. “He was a child. There was no need for this to be seared in his head. I had enough nightmares from it. He didn’t need any.”

Zelda sighed, knowing she would have most likely done the same. “I need you to write down everything you remember about that incident, sister. If you can think of any correspondence Edward might have had with others after or before it...letters, discussions, who reached out to him, everything.”

“Of course, Zelda,” Hilda nodded, pushing up from the table and heading out of the room to start doing that.

“It’s a pretty big coincidence that this is something your family has seen before,” Nick pointed out, looking between the other two. Sabrina sank down into the chair, running her hands through her hair while Zelda leaned against the counter. 

“We need to know who else he might have confided in about what he saw and what he thought. Hilda wouldn’t have shared anything with anyone else.” Her sister might enjoy some juicy gossip every now and then but she knew when to keep her mouth shut. The incident she’d seen with Edward wasn’t something Hilda would have blabbered about to anyone. Her sister hadn’t even told her about it. “And where each member of that coven who was a witness to it or heard about it is right now.”

“I have property in Wales,” Nick told her, as he rested his elbows on the table. “It’d be easy enough for me to explain my presence in the area as checking in on it. I can talk to the coven there and see what I can find.” Sabrina opened her mouth and he winked at her. “Don’t worry, I’m inviting you to come with me.”

She pressed her lips together, ignoring Zelda’s smirk. “I’d say this weekend is probably best,” Nick continued. “Easier to excuse our absences for a few days.”

“It’ll give us time to see what Hilda is able to uncover in the next few days as well,” Zelda nodded, drumming her fingers along the counter. “Keep up the spellwork and maybe we’ll manage to get a few more pages and perhaps even some words.” She pushed off the counter and walked around the table, pausing at Sabrina’s side. She righted a strand of the girl’s hair, tucking it behind her ear, before fixing her niece’s necklace so the stone hung in the middle. “Think about what you want to ask and learn from them.”

“I will, auntie,” Sabrina murmured, watching as Zelda nodded at that before leaving the kitchen. She turned her direction to Nick. “So...weekend getaway?”

Nick tugged her up out of the chair, sliding his hands down her back. “Just the two of us.” 

It was something she could definitely get behind. 

Salem meowed as he entered the kitchen, fixing them both with a look. “I think it's going to be the three of us,” Sabrina nodded toward her familiar who was staring at Nick, wanting confirmation on that.

Nick bowed his head toward the cat who headed over toward the food Hilda had left out for him. “The three of us then,” he amended. “Are you feeling a bit better?”

Sabrina nodded again. She still had so many questions, so many concerns whirling through her head, but she wasn’t feeling the devastation that she had yesterday. The enormity of the truth had eased a little and the fears of losing her family had been tempered. She just needed to fill Ambrose in on everything and she couldn’t see her cousin deciding to disown her. If anything she had a feeling he’d find the humor in the situation. 

“Let’s get out of here so we can go fix the damage I did to your apartment,” Sabrina told him, sliding her hands up his chest.

He wasn’t at all worried about any of that. “Sabrina--”

She pressed a finger to his mouth and shook her head. “I want to. I _need_ to.” 

Nick kissed her finger before nodding. “Alright, let’s go organize my books.”

* * *

Ambrose sprawled out on the couch of his apartment, watching his cousin pace back and forth, convinced she was going to wear a hole in the carpet he’d picked up a century ago somewhere in Italy. Salem slumbered in his lap, purring contentedly as he stroked the familiar’s fur, patiently waiting for Sabrina to get out the words she was struggling with. He knew better than to push just yet. Doing so would only send her into the muttering to herself phase, adding even more time to him not quite knowing what was happening.

“You can’t freak out on me,” she reminded, stopping for a second in her place. 

“When have I ever been the one to freak out over something you’ve done?” Ambrose told her, waving that off. 

She opened her mouth and quickly shut it, beginning the well worn path again. Ambrose narrowed his eyes, trying to decide precisely what news she could tell him that might possibly have him ‘freaking out’ as she so kindly liked to put it. His eyes widened, mouth dropping open in horror as an idea sprang into being.

“Tell me you’re not pregnant,” he pushed himself up, needing to at least be sitting for the lecture he was going to need to dole out to her. Salem let out a low growl at being jostled, moving off him to take up residence on the couch.

“What?” Sabrina stopped moving then, but Ambrose was already looking down at the carpet and shaking his head.

“Sabrina, contraception spells were one of the first things I taught you after your Dark Baptism.” Maybe he should have drilled them into her head a bit more. She might have forgotten them after going so long without sex after breaking up with Harvey. He clapped his hands together, working to come up with a solution before looking back at her.. “I should be able to get the ingredients needed from the botanical room at the mortuary without the aunties knowing to take care of--” He motioned toward her.

“ _Ambrose!_ ” she tried again as he rose.

“You haven’t even lived a century yet, Sabrina.” There was plenty of time for children later on if she truly desired it.

“Ambrose, I’m _not_ pregnant.”

He blinked at that, falling back onto the couch. “Why didn’t you say so? You just let me go on and on worrying over nothing!”

Sabrina stared at him, arms on her hips, clearly exasperated. “You wouldn’t let me get a word in!”

He waved her off before patting the space next to him for her to take a seat. “So what’s this news that has you in such a tizzy then?” 

She slumped down next to him, taking a deep breath and Ambrose waited, watching her repeat the same open and close her mouth movement as she glanced at him that she had done while pacing. He nudged her with his shoulder and watched as she closed her eyes, before finally muttering, “The Dark Lord is my father.”

He snorted at that, arching a brow and waving his hand for her to continue and get to the punchline. Except she wasn’t cracking, no amused smile spreading across her face at the awful joke. She looked far too serious, wringing her hands as she nodded.

“I’m sorry what?” Because he had to have heard her wrong.

“I don’t have confirmation from _him_ but my father wrote about that in his birthday journal for me,” she continued, nodding toward the book she’d brought with her and had set down on the coffee table. Ambrose picked it up, brow furrowing as he read the part she indicated for him to look at. “And it kind of...explains some things. Possibly.”

Quite a bit of things if it was true and he couldn’t see why Edward Spellman would lie about something like that. Ambrose could also see that his cousin was internally freaking out over this new revelation and didn’t want to add onto her worry. He’d leave that for the conversation he’d have with their aunts later. 

“So…” he started, placing the book back down and leaning back against the couch again. He draped his arms along the back of it and arched a brow at her. “Does this mean we get Hell perks?”

Sabrina stared at him for a second, not quite computing what he’d said. It hadn’t been any of the questions she’d thought he might ask...which was typical Ambrose Spellman really. “What would Hell perks even be?”

“Do you have any idea how many infernal texts are down there that no warlock or witch has ever seen?” Ambrose pointed out. “Or haven’t been seen in centuries, cousin? Surely you’ll be able to get the Dark Lord to give you access to those and then you can give them to me.” It seemed like the perfect plan.

Sabrina shook her head. Only her cousin would be thinking of the perks this could mean for them. “Ambrose.”

He shrugged. “I am just saying, you might as well receive some benefits from this arrangement.” He tugged her close after that until she was curled up against him like she used to do when she was little, confident that he could keep the worst monsters from finding her in the middle of the night. Sabrina tucked her hands under her chin, grateful for the hug, needing the familiarity of it.

“When are you going to ask for confirmation?” Ambrose asked, smiling as she sighed at that.

“I’m guessing I can’t go with never,” she murmured and he laughed at that. Typical Sabrina.

“I doubt that’s in His plans.” He flicked her nose, his smile widening as she snapped at him.

“Probably not,” she grumbled.

“How much did you freak out?” Because he knew she would have definitely done so. 

Sabrina cringed, remembering yesterday’s events. “ _Really_ bad.”

“Auntie Zee snap you out of it?” Ambrose asked, figuring she would be the one to do it considering how often she had when Sabrina had been younger.

“Mmhmm,” Sabrina nodded.

“Good.” Ambrose looked up at the ceiling. He had a million questions but he knew she wouldn’t be able to answer any of them and that asking them would probably only add to the anxiety he could see and feel running through her. “I still say we need to make a list of demands now though. Things we want from Hell.”

“Ambrose,” Sabrina rolled her eyes, though she was beginning to smile as well.

“Like you’ve never wanted to meet Judas,” Ambrose murmured, feeling her laugh against him, counting that as a win. “Maybe we could get his pieces of silver. Think of the talking piece that would be.”

“Aunt Zee says we’re not supposed to let anyone else know. Especially no one in the Society. Aside from Nick. He already knows,” Sabrina told him as she pulled at the sleeve of her shirt.

“Of course we’re not. She trusts most of them about as far as she can throw them,” Ambrose snorted, recalling the choice words she had to say about most of the older witches and warlock mentors. “But _Nick_ knows?” That was interesting.

“Mmmhmm,” Sabrina murmured, not bothering to elaborate. Ambrose poked her in the side, arching a brow at her as she scowled up at him. “I trust him. I...I like him a lot, Ambrose.”

“I know you do.” Anyone who glanced at the two of them around one another could pick up on the attraction happening between the two, but after having spent time in the same room as the two of them, having witnessed the way they leaned into one another during dinner, seeking out comfort from one another and giving it to each other without being asked...Ambrose knew it wasn’t just the usual lust that flowed around their kind. 

It reminded him of Edward and Diana. He wasn’t sure if that was exactly a good thing or not, but his cousin was happy and that couldn’t be bad. Hopefully Nick was better suited at caring for her heart than the mortal boy had been. 

“I think we should start our demands with--” Ambrose started again, smiling down at Sabrina as she poked him in the ribs, pleased to see the tension releasing from her shoulders as he continued to tease. 

He needed to wrap his head around what she had told him, to talk to the aunts about what exactly had happened and the plan moving forward, but that could wait. He had always been a safe place for his cousin to come and he meant to keep being one. Especially in that moment when she needed a chance to laugh. 

Tomorrow they could deal with the reality of the situation. For now he’d list off all the things they needed to gather from Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter some magic with the Society and Nabrina sort of go on a vacation together. Its an investigation vacation. With Salem.
> 
> I just need to say that you guys rock. Thanks so much for all the love and feedback on this. I'm so happy that you're enjoying my insane plotting here.


	16. Chapter 16

Sabrina hadn’t been certain that her and Zelda would be doing their morning breakfast meeting that week. She’d thought having breakfast at the mortuary earlier in the week might have counted, but she really should have known better. 

Her aunt was a stickler for her routine. 

The tension that had built up inside of her during those first few weeks at them had dissipated though. 

There was no silent battle between them any longer over whether or not she’d join the Society, no thinly veiled insults at her choices to partake in the company of her mortal friends over their kind. Though, Sabrina was thankful that unlike her cousin that her aunt was capable of not trying to worm out information about her relationship with Nick from her during every conversation.

“Are you ready for your first ritual with the Society tonight?” Zelda asked as she buttered her toast and Sabrina frowned at the feigned casualness to the question. The way her aunt eyed her as she placed the knife back down, waiting to assess her response, all Sabrina needed to know for the seriousness of it. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be. It’s a summoning spell.” Those weren’t exactly the most difficult.

Or well, Sabrina supposed they were _supposed_ to be fairly difficult considering the whole point of doing the ritual was to show the newer recruits how to successfully accomplish one.

“You’ll be paired up with another witch or warlock,” Zelda continued, and Sabrina frowned at that. “I know they were considering Prudence--”

Sabrina shook her head, ignoring her aunt’s sigh as she interrupted her. “I'm only doing it with Nick.” Or Ambrose. But she’d prefer Nick at the moment. 

“Sabrina,” Zelda started, looking up at the ceiling for a moment as she tried to reel in the urge to snap at the girl.

“Then I'm not doing it.” Sabrina shrugged and cut into her waffles, thankful Aunt Hilda had made her favorite. It was as simple as that. She could show up and they could pair her up with whoever they wanted and she just wouldn’t participate.

Zelda inwardly counted to ten, unsurprised by her niece’s stubbornness on the matter.  
“I’ll ensure you’re paired with him then.” It would be better for subverting what the elders were expecting anyway. “They're going to expect something flashy from all of you. The task is to bring about the highest level of demon you can master and showcase that to the younger ones.”

Sabrina frowned, pouring more syrup onto her waffles. “They want me to bring Lilith.”

“I think that would be their preference, yes.” And it was a rather absurd one in Zelda’s opinion.

“She'd smite them all for the audacity of it,” Sabrina muttered, which maybe wasn’t the worst thing in the world?

“Which is why they're not pushing the matter,” Zelda replied before waving her hand. A paper flew from her desk and settled down in front of Sabrina. “I've a list of ones that should be no problem for the two of you, that would abate the elders thirst to see you in action, but not have you dealing with anyone high up.” She knew Sabrina had conjured and summoned demons at the Academy’s classes but they had never been those closest to the Dark Lord’s inner circle. Aside from apparently Lilith, though that had never happened during class.

“I’ll give it a look and talk about it with Nick.” Sabrina tucked the list into her bag. “Did Aunt Hilda’s notes help at all?”

Zelda shook her head. “There’s a few other warlocks for me to reach out to but hopefully you and Nicholas will be able to uncover more when you leave for the weekend. What about the book?”

“All of the pages have pictures now and Nick and I have done some more spells together but no actual words yet. A few letters here and there but they fade in and out.” LIke they were waiting for her to do something _bigger_. Sabrina just didn’t know what that meant. 

At least Zelda would have some basis to describe the rituals to Edward’s contacts then, be able to detail more than the air, earth and water ones in case like Hilda they had only seen one of the supposed five. “Have you given any further thought to contacting the Dark--”

Sabrina shook her head, tightening her grip on the fork. The lights in the room flickered at the intensity of her feelings and Zelda cut her a look, the one she’d given her countless times when she was younger to warn her to control her emotions. She breathed through the tidal wave of them, concentrating on lessening the build up and ease the tension in her shoulders. 

“Not yet.” Sabrina rose, picking up her bag and offered up a small smile. “I should get going, Auntie, I wanted to meet Nick before class.”

Zelda caught her hand before she could step away. “Never forget, Sabrina, that you are Spellman and that means you are far stronger than your fears.”

“I know, Aunt Zee.” Sabrina squeezed her aunt’s hand before pulling away and leaving the office, intent on heading out to meet up with Nick.

Zelda watched her go, waiting for the door to close before she let out a sigh. She knew Sabrina would eventually reach out. She simply hoped it wouldn’t take some sort of disaster for the girl to do so.

* * *

The robes were ridiculous. 

That was all that Sabrina could think as she tugged on the collar of it, hating how it seemed to bunch there far too often. Nick shook his head as he glanced over at her, and even though he was wearing the mask--blocking her view of his features--she just _knew_ he was smirking at her. There was a slight movement of his shoulders as well, indicating he was laughing. She bumped her elbow into his side, earning a sharp look from her aunt who was standing off to the side with Mother Graeme. 

She still didn’t understand what the point was to the masks or the robes. It limited movement, her vision obscured by the damn mask, and her focus was off, messing around with both instead of what Mother Graeme was saying. 

Prudence moved through the clearing, handing wooden staffs to each paired off couple. 

“Did you decide which one from the list we came up with?” Nick asked as he accepted the staff from Prudence.

_No one_ , but Sabrina knew that probably wouldn’t go over all that well. 

“Why does the new girl get to do it?” someone muttered from behind her, but Sabrina didn’t bother to turn around to spot who it was. She’d heard similar questions when she’d first joined the Academy.

“Because she has more power in her pinky than you do in your entire body,” Prudence informed the witch as she handed Sabrina a staff as well.

Sabrina ignored her, not sure if the other girl was simply stating a fact or trying to smooth over their earlier encounters in the year...though considering it was Prudence, she probably was just telling the warlock the truth. Prudence and any sort of apology just didn’t go hand in hand. 

“Can we just do a hellhound?” Something that _couldn’t_ talk seemed like the safest bet.

“That’s fine,” Nick assured her, reaching over to rub her arm. Sabrina noted that some of the others on the sidelines were nodding toward the gesture, turning to whisper to one another about it. 

She tugged at her collar again, sighing as her frustration got the better of her.

“Is something the matter, Sabrina?” Mother Graeme asked, attention turned toward her. At least the mask hid the fact she was rolling her eyes as Dorcas and Agatha snickered beside her.

“I’m just trying to figure out the purpose of wearing these while we’re doing this,” Sabrina told her, motioning to the robe and mask. “They’re restrictive, you can barely understand what one another is saying.” Had anyone considered that the reason the newer members seemed to not be grasping the more complicated spells was because they were too busy trying not to trip on the damn robes?

“They are part of our tradition, harkening back to the Druids of old.”

Sabrina was pretty sure those had just been their clothes and not robes they had thrown on over what they were wearing. “Any last minute questions?” the High Priestess continued. 

She had so many but refrained from asking them, turning to face Nick instead. “You ready?” he asked, nodding as best he could for her to follow him over to the spot designated for the two of them. 

She nearly tripped over the robe and cursed under her breath. “I can’t,” Sabrina muttered, removing the mask and dropping it to the ground. “Wear yours if you want to, but I’m doing the spell without this ridiculous getup.” She disposed of the robe as well, watching as Nick removed his mask, following suit with the robe moments later. 

“I hate them too,” he murmured as he leaned toward her, giving her a wink before offering her his hand. Sabrina took it, ignoring the whispers that only seemed to grow as they got to their spot. 

The configuration that they needed to draw wasn’t too difficult, a simple containment spell to keep what they were going to call forth locked into the space. They connected their individual circles with two lines running at the top and bottom, before stepping to the side together, clutching at one another’s hands again. “Vos evoco,” they started together, their words combining with the other pairings. The next part differed, depending on who the pair wanted to bring forth. 

“Canes Infernum,” Sabrina and Nick finished together, watching as the hellhound appeared within their circles.

Nothing happened in several of the circles, the strength of will of the duo not enough to bring forth a demon from the pits, but several lesser ones popped up in a few, railing against their temporary captivity. Mother Graeme and Zelda were moving around with the newer recruits, talking them through what was done wrong or right, having them work to identify which demon had been summoned and what its weaknesses and strengths were. 

No one paid much attention to the two of them at first, moving toward the demons that had been brought forth. Nick didn’t notice anything that spectacular from the lot that had been managed, Prudence’s the most daring, and even that one was a lesser minion. Far better than anything the new recruits would be able to manage but not too impressive. She even looked fairly bored as she regarded the demon, flicking lint from her robe as Dorcas ecstatically explained everything she could to their little audience.

“Really now?” Zelda murmured as she stopped at the two of them. “A hellhound?” It was the perfect choice--something a novice wouldn’t be able to manage but wasn't exactly a spectacular feat. She fixed them both with a curt look, giving the appearance of not being impressed for any onlookers before making her way toward the next pair. 

Sabrina had never seen a hellhound before and her eyes widened at how massive it was, the creature’s head nearly coming up to her shoulders. Its matted fur was a color that she didn’t think she could really describe, shifting between black and a dark red in the light that flickered in through the treetops. 

The hellhound’s growl was low, shoulders hunched as he started to pace, looking for a way to escape, ready to attack. Nick knew that it could tear into someone’s jugular at a moment’s notice, ready to kill with the first blow, too quick for any of them to get a protection or disarming spell into place. Brimstone kicked up around it, smoke billowing from its nostrils as it grunted, ears at alert.

What he hadn’t expected was for it to stop at the barrier in front of Sabrina, sniffing the air before it focused its attention on her. The growling stopped as it carefully regarded her, head tilting to the side before it let out a whine, butting into the invisible shield with its nose. “Spellman,” he whispered as she held out her hand toward the beast.

It whined again and she reached through the invisible barrier, resting her hand on the hellhound’s head. Nick swallowed as the creature leaned into her touch, reminding him too much of another warlock’s familiar that had taken the form of a mastiff, demanding to be petted. It’s blood red eyes closed as she slowly began to stroke its head, mimicking how she would pet Salem, watching it shift, wanting her to stroke behind its ear. 

“Aren’t you the sweetest,” Sabrina whispered, letting go of Nick’s hand so she could more thoroughly pet the creature. 

“I’m not sure I’d call a hellhound sweet,” Nick told her, brows rising as the beast eyed him, lips curling up into a snarl. 

“None of that,” Sabrina tsked, shaking her head at the hound. “We like Nick.” That seemed to be enough for the creature, who leaned into her touch more, eyes closing again. “Do they have names?” She glanced at Nick, not sure if that was a thing or not.

Nick blinked, trying to remember the different ones he’d come across in his readings. “It could be Cerberus, Barghest, Black Shup, Dip, Cŵn Annwn, Gwylligi--” 

The creature looked at him again, this time without malice before looking back at Sabrina, tongue lolling out of its mouth. “I think we might have a winner,” she murmured, running her hands through his fur. Too bad she didn’t have a brush to help unmat its hair. 

“You know that…” Nick started, rubbing the back of his neck, not entirely sure how to say the next part. 

Sabrina sighed, not needing him to do so. “That I shouldn’t be able to do this?” 

“Mmmm,” Nick murmured, glancing around to make sure no one was paying any attention to them still. Some of the members had turned from the demons they were supposed to be observing, knocking their elbows into one another and nodding toward Sabrina and the hellhound.

“I want to try,” one of the warlocks started, pushing his way through the small crowd. He tripped over his robe, skidding across the dirt as he fell, knocking into several others on his way down. One of the witches stumbled backward, foot brushing into the lines they had drawn and breaking the barrier that kept the hellhound contained. 

The beast didn’t seem to notice at first, content with Sabrina’s touch, but as another student collided into her, sending her falling backward, its entire demeanor changed, ready to attack. Nick caught Sabrina, helping her stay upright as Gwylligi leaped out of the circles, heading straight toward the witch that had collided with her. 

A multitude of spells were being thrown about as the others tried to scatter, Mother Graeme and senior witches and warlocks attempting to stop the beast from doing any damage. Zelda shook her head as she briefly caught Sabrina’s gaze, willing her niece to not do anything foolish. She could contain this. She just needed a few moments to do so.

“ _No_ ,” Sabrina called out, her voice sharp as she focused on the hellhound, willing the creature to listen to her. “Gwyllgi, stop.”

It turned halfway in the air, narrowly avoiding landing on the witch it had been after before landing on the ground in front of Sabrina. “Gwylligi, I banish you,” Nick quickly stated, slamming his fist into his palm, causing the hellhound to disappear. 

Zelda started doing the same to the other demons, sending each of them back to Hell as everyone focused on the girl who had nearly been mauled. Mother Grame looked at Sabrina though and Zelda motioned for her and Nick to start moving, knowing that neither of them wanted to answer how she’d gotten the beast to listen to her. 

“I think that’s enough excitement for the day,” Zelda called out, redirecting everyone’s attention toward her. “Simply brush the circles away with your foot if they somehow managed to remain intact after that reckless display of ineptitude. Milton, you’ll be staying behind to help insure nothing has remained behind. Sonja, help Ana get back to the building. Everyone else, enjoy your weekend.”

Thankfully Nick and Sabrina had teleported away by the time she’d finished with her directions. She motioned for the other members to start moving before turning to look at Mother Graeme, knowing the High Priestess had questions she would need to answer. _Lilith help me,_ she murmured inwardly. 

“We’ll reconvene in my office, in about thirty minutes?” Zelda suggested. “I want to make sure Milton does this properly.”

“I look forward to that conversation,” the High Priestess told her before teleporting away, most of the others following suit.

Milton stayed behind, working to scatter the circles that had been created, head downcast as he muttered to himself. Ambrose headed over to Zelda. “Got any idea how you’re going to explain any of that, auntie?” 

She pursed her lips, quickly running through any of the Spellman family history with hellhounds. There wasn’t anything particularly significant. But...“Nicholas’ first summoning was a hellhound, yes?”

Ambrose nodded. “I believe so?” He vaguely remembered the warlock having said that before. 

Good. Her idea might work then. “We’ll say it's something they have been practicing together. That by conjuring it enough times they were able to build a rapport with that particular one.”

Ambrose couldn’t deny that the idea had merit. He didn’t know of anyone conjuring the same being from Hell more than once or twice, so it was definitely building a rapport might happen. Though he had a feeling it would most likely just make the creature more likely to kill the witch or warlock who attempted it. 

The two watched Milton work, ensuring he was out of earshot of their conversation. “Think they’ll buy that?” Ambrose asked, trying to think of how that idea might go wrong. He glanced over at his aunt. “Plus...don’t you think they’ll attempt to replicate what she did?”

Zelda shrugged. She was certain the elders would try out the same spell. “Perhaps, but I highly doubt the same hellhound appears each time that particular spell is called, so it’ll take them some time to realize that doesn’t quite work.”

Ambrose nodded again. “And what happens then?” 

She pursed her lips at that, arms crossing as she watched the other boy at work. “One problem at a time, Ambrose.” 

Hopefully Sabrina and Nicholas’ trip to Wales would get them some much needed answers, leading to something else for the Society to focus on instead of her niece’s ability to order around a hellhound.

* * *

“ _I know_ , Salem,” Sabrina murmured as she set down the cat carrier as soon as they appeared at the estate in Wales. He meowed again, his whine pitiful, butting at the door of the carrier, desperate to be released. It reminded her a bit of the hellhound and Sabrina pushed that thought away, quickly unzipping the door for her familiar. He sprung out of it and shot down the new hallway, leaving her and Nick behind, clearly intent on not being put back into for the rest of the weekend. 

She hated using the thing, but Roz would have asked too many questions if the two of them had headed out without Salem in the carrier for their weekend trip. It had been hard enough explaining that she wanted to bring him along, assuring Roz that she did know her friend could handle taking care of the cat. It hadn’t been about that at all. Sabrina had just known if she tried to leave her familiar behind when she went to a new country for the first time that he would _never_ let her hear the end of it. He was already antsy enough about her staying over at Nick’s, especially once she’d filled him in on Amalia. 

“What are the chances I’m going to wake up to him trying to smother me?” Nick asked, glancing over down the hallway as the cat bounded off into the shadows.

“He likes you,” Sabrina protested as she let him tug her over to him.

He settled his hands on the small of her back, arching a brow. “I’m pretty sure he tried swiping at me twice. In cat form. Think of what he can do in goblin form.”

She pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh at that, as she rested her hands on his shoulders. “He just doesn’t like that I haven’t been around at night.”

Nick couldn’t blame the familiar for that. He hated when Sabrina was at her apartment with Roz and he had to sleep alone. “I don’t mind if he comes over when you’re at my place, Sabrina.”

“It might help if you tell him that,” she murmured, running her fingers along his shoulders before she trailed them up his neck and then sank them into his curls. 

“I’ll make nice later,” Nick assured her, leaning into her touch.

“Okay, so I think first we need to start with the High Priest and then we can-- _what_?” Sabrina narrowed her eyes as he chuckled, his hands moving too settle on her hips.

“It's nearly ten, Sabrina. Time difference, remember?” he pointed out and she frowned. She had definitely forgotten about time zones. “I think if we try showing up to any coven members' places right now they’re not going to be very helpful. We can start in the morning. How about we drop our things off in one of the bedrooms and then I can give you a tour?”

She wouldn’t mind a tour, a sneak peak into his family’s life. Though… “Have you been here a lot?”

“I spent the summer before college here,” Nick told her, moving to take hold of one of her hands and tug her down the hallway, their suitcases floating behind “Used it as a base to explore the UK and Ireland.” 

“Not back since then?” Sabrina glanced around, impressed with how clean the place seemed. He shook his head. “It’s so clean.”

“Magic, Spellman. You’d be hard pressed to find dust anywhere in a witch house unless they purposefully want it there.” Nick chuckled again, bringing her hand up to his mouth as she scowled. “Your family has an estate not too far from here too.”

“We went a few times when I was little but my memories of it are pretty vague.” She mostly remembered the rabbits she would find in the gardens near the woods. 

“Do you want to stop by it before we need to head back?” he offered, steering her toward the grand staircase.

Sabrina doubted they would have enough time with everything else they needed to accomplish. “Maybe next time we come out this way?” she suggested as they reached the top of the stairs.

It took her a moment to realize Nick had a ridiculously goofy smile as he looked back at her, tugging her toward the rooms. She’d said _next time_ , as though it was something that was definitely going to happen, that this wouldn’t be their only time spent in England together. If she let herself, Sabrina could imagine exploring countless places around the world with him; each adventure better than the previous one.

“I’d like that,” he murmured right before brushing his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, free hand curling around his neck as she kissed him back, working to deepen it. 

All plans for an elaborate tour were tossed aside as he lifted her, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, before he walked them into one of the rooms.

* * *

“It’s the same as the last one,” Nick murmured as the two of them appeared in front of the next house. 

The roof was caving in, the forest surrounding it having begun to reclaim the land around it long ago. There was no sense of magic to the area any longer, nothing guarding its entrances from any mortal prying eyes, not a barrier in place to stop witch hunters from getting inside. Not a single spell had been left in place to keep the upkeep of it as they had found in the Scratch estate. The place had been abandoned, at least for a few decades if the abundance of plant life along the walls and roof that continued into the house was any indication.

“And this is the last of the homes Aunt Hilda told us about,” Sabrina frowned, crossing her arms as she surveyed the area around them. 

They had been to nine different houses, each of them in the same state of disarray, the witch family that should have been living there nowhere in sight. “Are we sure there’s not some sort of...I dunno.” She shrugged, trying to come up with the right words.

“Defensive spell on them to keep from seeing what’s really there?” Nick offered up, glancing over at her. He supposed it was possible. An entire coven couldn’t simply disappear without anyone knowing about it, right?

“How could we tell if that’s the case?” Sabrina squinted, trying to see if she could see any underlying magic interlaced in front of her like she’d managed with her father’s journal. There was nothing there though, no trace of magic anywhere in the land around them.

It didn’t make any sense. England was old, the soil around this area had been home to the coven for centuries. There should have been traces of them sinking deep into the ground, taking root in the way that it was around the mortuary back in Greendale. But this land was barren, leaving her feeling hollow. 

Nick sent tendrils of magic out into the land, working it to try and counter anything that might be blocking them. He looked for any sort of binding spells that would have been intertwined in the area, forcing the image they were seeing, working to catch hold of any trace of magic in the air around them. It found nothing though, fading off into dust and evaporating into the air around them. 

“I don’t like this,” Sabrina murmured, rubbing her arms as she took a step back. “It couldn’t have been witch hunters, could it?” 

Nick shook his head. “Even if witch hunters managed to kill every witch and warlock, we’d still feel the ancestral magic.” It was like something had absorbed it all, blotting it out of existence. Witch hunters killed them, but the magic in the world around them didn’t simply cease to exist.

“Maybe we can get some answers in town?” Sabrina suggested as Nick reached over, rubbing at her shoulders. “I know most keep away from mortals, try to live separately as they can, but there’s always someone in the coven who has interaction with the mortal world.”

Nick nodded. That was true. They needed someone to have the most basic contact so they could know what was happening and keep the coven up to date on any potential threats. Usually it was one of the witches who acted as a midwife. Or at least it had been. “A pub is probably our best bet.”

That’s where he would go to learn any town gossip, to hear about tales of the area’s past. “If there’s a library around that might be a place to go. Or wherever the postal service is.”

“We can check all three,” Sabrina agreed. Because there wasn’t anything they were going to get from the houses. The insides were rotting, beds taken over by the animals, a few old paintings and photos dotted throughout but fading from the weather and time. 

“Let’s do the pub first. We can get some lunch,” Nick suggested, taking a step back from her, ready to get moving.

Sabrina didn’t budge though, her attention back on the house and land around them. The forest felt so foreign, the lack of magic in it seeming to scream to her, pleading for the fissure that had been gauged in it to be healed. She knelt down, pressing her hands into the dirt while she took a deep breath. 

“Sabrina?” Nick asked even as he knelt down beside her. He reached over, touching her shoulder and she looked at him. 

“This is so unnatural, Nick,” she sighed, nails digging into the dirt. There was a coldness to it that she’d never felt before, one that seemed to want to curl up inside of her, but couldn’t penetrate her skin. “This place. It's…” It wasn’t right, the lack of magic like a void that seemed to be spreading out. She could almost see it extending outward, inching further out into the world around them. “Something took the magic from here. Consumed it."

He squeezed her shoulder. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.” _Something_. 

She closed her eyes and slowly began to push with her magic, driving it deep down into the earth where it was supposed to be. She had no idea if what she was planning would work or not, but the area around them seemed to be calling to her, pleading for help. How could she ignore it?

Sabrina called out to the roots deep beneath the ground, winding down even further than that moments later, planting small seeds of magic that intertwined in the world below, making pathways beneath them that moved throughout the ground, finding purchase in the roots and soil, spreading out to where it should have threaded freely through the land.

Wind whipped around her, rustling her hair, and Nick watched the slight glow that appeared around it, spreading to envelope her whole body. The leaves that had settled on the ground began to rise, slowly drifting along in the wind that continued to whirl around her, each passing loop bringing it further out from her. It swept by him, its touch almost gentle as it ruffled his hair, brushing by his ear, the sensation reminding him of laughter. 

He felt the magic seep back into the area, the forest seeming to come alive as Sabrina poured it into the ground. The trees seemed healthier, the ground beneath his hands richer. It no longer felt barren. She sank back onto her knees, wiping her hands on her skirt, satisfied with the renewed sense of energy in the area, confident that it would continue to filter out into the surrounding area, bringing back the magic that was missing. 

It wouldn’t bring back the missing witches or warlocks, but hopefully they would get answers about them soon enough. 

“You’re something special,” Nick murmured as she looked over at him, and Sabrina arched a brow at the pride she heard in his voice, at the appreciation in his gaze. He reached over, stroking her cheek, and she leaned into the touch, loving that he didn’t look at her any different than he had before the revelation about her parentage. 

“Daughter of Hell and all,” she tried to joke but it fell flat and she scrunched her nose, not quite liking the way it sounded. 

Nick scooted over to her, drawing a finger down her nose. “You really think Pruflas or Asmodeus would think to give back magic to this forest?”

Well...no...but...“They probably can’t even do that,” Sabrina looked away, sighing softly. His reply was a pointed look and she pursed her lips, knowing that he had a point. 

“Life is a matter of choices and every choice you make, makes you,” Nick told her as he nodded along to the words.

“Is that so?” she asked, arching a brow.

“I read that on one of those cookie tellers,” he told her as he rose, tugging her up as well.

“Cookie tellers?” Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what he meant, tucking her hands into the lapels of his jacket.

“With the rice food. In the shell?” he explained, settling his hands on her waist. He thought he had the word right.

“ _Oh!_ Fortune cookie with the Chinese food we get.” She might have to start calling them cookie tellers now. It was kind of adorable.

“Yeah, that thing.” He slid his hands up her back, underneath the jacket she wore. “And is it really so bad to be the Dark Lord’s daughter?”

“I don’t know.” She’d chosen the Path of Night with open eyes and open arms. Freedom, free will, not being bound to the False’s Gods rules and laws. _Power_. “I’m just…”

“Scared?” Nick offered up, watching her nod.

“I’d say terrified, but yeah,” she murmured, stepping closer to him. She had a lot of conflicting thoughts about the Dark Lord, knowing he was her birth father added more to that list.

“Maybe this is why you were born,” Nick motioned around, indicating the forest around them, the magic she’d brought back to it as he held her close. 

It was possible. Zelda had said something about the witch population having decreased in the last few centuries, that the numbers hadn’t been anywhere near what they were. Could it be related to whatever had happened to this coven? Was it somehow related to what was happening in Greendale?

“I’m never going to know until I ask,” she murmured, resting her head against his chest, tucking her hands under her chin as he wrapped his other arm around her. “I’m just…” Not ready.

“So we’ll focus on trying to find out what happened here, babe,” Nick replied, feeling her grin against him at the use of that word. He still wasn’t quite sure it worked, but calling her Brina just didn’t sound right for him. 

“So bar?” For lunch, wasn’t that what he’d suggested?

“ _Pub_ ,” Nick corrected, tilting her chin up so she was looking at him. “Different than what you’re probably thinking of. We’ll order some pub food, start checking off that international cuisine list you started making.”

“With pub food?” she arched a brow at him, laughing as he kissed her nose. 

Nick pulled back a little, brushing her hair back. “You’re in for a treat.”

* * *

The pub wasn’t anything like what Sabrina had envisioned, a different beast than the local bars of Greendale and Riverdale that she’d gotten into with other witches at the Academy and nothing at all like Dorian’s place. It was a lot of older clientele at the point of day that Nick and her had found their way inside, taking up two spaces at the bar near the other patrons, all that she quickly learned were locals. 

The food was far tastier than she’d imagined it being and she was snagging one of Nick’s chips as he weaved his spell, making it so those inside the pub would be a little more liberal with their conversation. “You’ll be hard-pressed to find anyone who’ll willingly go into them woods for hunting of any kind,” the bartender told them as he handed over two beers to the people sitting beside them. 

“Meat spoils in a matter of minutes if you do try,” one of them added, shaking his head before he took a long drink.

“It can’t be minutes,” his companion countered, shaking his head and eyeing the empty beer glass beside the one he was drinking as he wondered how many his friend had drunk so far. “That’s impossible.”

“Seen it with my own eyes,” the first one replied, nodding toward the bartender who simply nodded.

“Considering you can’t see past your hand in front of you,” his friend murmured, patting him on the back.

He shrugged him off and Sabrina munched on the chip before taking another piece of the breaded cod, listening intently to the conversation. “When’s the last time you heard someone hunting over on that land?” the first one asked, looking pointedly at his friend and then the bartender and over at the few other patrons. 

They all shrugged, no one quite able to remember. “I dunno. Not something I bother with,” his friend shrugged.

“Because we all know there’s a bad omen there,” the bartender added as he towel dried the glass he’d been cleaning. “Has been for awhile. Not sure there even is anything to hunt out there anymore.”

“What happened to the people who lived there?” Nick asked, his fingers threading intricate circles underneath the bar, keeping the spell going. “We found abandoned houses when we were exploring.”

There was a collective shrug from the group, a few scratching their heads, all straining to remember. Sabrina watched their expressions, noting the slight pained look that came over them before it turned blank. She was certain someone had messed with their memories. 

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen any houses out that way before,” the bartender told them with a frown. “Are you sure we’re talking about the same place?” He rubbed at his forehead and Sabrina touched Nick’s hand. 

She didn’t think they would get anything else from any of them, not with whatever spell had been done. Trying to undo another witch’s memory manipulation was dangerous, and could cause death. There was a possibility that they could undo it but Sabrina wasn’t willing to risk it and from the way Nick nodded before placing some money on the table, she had a feeling he agreed. 

They slipped out the door, Nick weaving a bit more magic to make those inside the pub forget their faces before it shut. “I think we need to find the coven’s desecrated church,” Sabrina murmured as they started down the cobblestone street. “There might be answers there that none of the houses were able to give us.”

“Your aunt wasn’t too sure where exactly it was located but I’m guessing it has to be somewhere in the middle of the forest, equidistant to most of the houses.” There would have been an uproar if that wasn’t the case. “I say we start back at the last one we were at and make our way from there. The replenishing magic that you did might help us locate it.”

Sabrina took told of his hand, the two of them interlacing their fingers as they turned the corner, teleporting away as soon as they were certain no one was around to see them. The magic she’d pumped out into the world was steadily making its way out into the area, the place no longer encompassing a sense of foreboding that had surrounded them as they walked deeper into the forest. It was a bit closer to the sense of power that Nick felt in the forest around his own coven’s desecrated church, but nowhere near the level of the Greendale woods. 

It didn’t take them too long to find the remains of the church. The outside of it was similar to both of their covens, but it was overgrown like the houses they had investigated earlier, a darkness still entrenched in the area. Nick tightened his grip on Sabrina’s hand as they entered into the church, murmuring a quick ‘lux’ to light the candles along the walls. 

Fear gripped him, clenching his heart tightly in his chest as they took in the dark shadows seared into the floors, ceilings, and walls of the church. It was hard for him not to flash back to seeing his parents and their friends like that as well, the terror that had pervaded his senses back then worming its way inside of him. He needed to get out of the church, needed to get Sabrina out of it as well, unwilling to leave her behind to whatever it was that was capable of doing that.

He pulled her along with him as he moved, thankful that she didn’t try to resist, following him back out into the forest. Nick collapsed to his knees as soon as they were outside the door, letting go of her hand as he fell, cradling his head in his hands as he tried to remember how to breathe. Sabrina quickly moved to kneel beside him, stroking a hand down his back as she whispered words he couldn’t quite make sense of, but her voice helped give him something to focus on. 

Nick leaned against her, letting her pull him into her arms. He rested his head against her chest, focusing on her heartbeat as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her hands move along his back and through his hair. 

“I’ve got you,” Sabrina murmured, pressing her lips to the top of his head. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, Nick.” It was a promise, one she meant to keep, that meant more to him than he thought she realized. 

The low growl in the woodline alerted him that the two of them weren’t alone and they shifted together, gazes locking into the area it had come from as they rose, ready to defend themselves. 

He should have known Amalia would attack from the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update for the week since the government where I live upended my school's plans this weekend and I have no clue if I'll be around enough to actually post in the middle of the week! 
> 
> Next chapter will continue on from this ending.
> 
> I'm sorry leaving it here. Have a great week and thanks so much for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Sabrina scrambled up the hill, trying not to trip on the underbrush. She didn’t know this forest the way she did the Greendale woods. Every piece of it was brand new, no pathways familiar to her, unsure which way they should head. At least it didn’t seem to be working against them the way the witches had tried to make her woods do to her at her Dark Baptism. Tripping over a root, branches snapping in their faces would have happened to anyone. Nothing was grabbing at them, working to pull or slow them down. 

She looked back at Nick, wanting to make sure he was still right behind her, eyes widening as she took in the way he had one hand pressed to his side, his shirt wet with the blood that was seeping through. 

“Nick, you’re bleeding.” She slid down back toward him, wrapping an arm around him to try and help him up the hill. 

“It’s fine,” he tried to reassure her, gritting his teeth at the wave of pain that rushed through him with each step. “Keep going.”

“Can’t we teleport to get away from her?” Sabrina suggested as they managed to get to the top of it, helping to ease him against a tree stump. She pulled at his shirt, wanting a look at the wound, wincing once she got a look at it. The claw marks were deep, tearing through muscle and she pulled off her shirt, tying it around him to help with the bleeding.

“I think she can do that too.” He wasn't certain, but how else could she have gotten to them? He’d left her on another continent. She’d been halfway across the world before she’d found them in Greendale. Though maybe… 

He caught Sabrina’s hands, needing her to look at him. “Go back to your aunts.”

She wrenched her hands free from him, shaking her head at the idea of it. “I’m not leaving you.” 

“Sabrina,” Nick started, touching her cheek but she focused her attention on his side, eyes closing as she worked at a healing spell.

“She tried to kill you,” Sabrina murmured, thankful that at least the bleeding had stopped. It was going to take ointments and spells she didn’t have memorized to fix what had been done. “She could have with that blow.”

“She was after you.” He tightened his hand in her hair, causing her to look up at him. He’d just gotten in the way of her attack and Amalia hadn’t been able to pull back in time. She’d been aiming for Sabrina’s head, intent on taking it off. He’d seen it happen before. “She wanted to kill you.”

Nick shook his head. “I thought the sleeping spell would work.” Why hadn’t it worked? It would have on any other familiar or witch. She shouldn’t have been able to get out of it. Did someone help her? But he couldn’t think of who would do that or how. They would need to have access to his family home and no one else did. Not even Mother Mildred. 

Teleportation was confirmed as Amalia appeared at their side where she hadn’t been moments before. Amalia was on them before either of them could react, barrelling into the two of them, sending the two flying in different directions. Nick slammed into a rock, head smacking against it as Sabrina landed against the ground, bracing herself with her elbows. 

She scrambled to her feet, igniting hellfire around her hands to keep the familiar at bay. Sabrina had never seen anything like her before, watching as she rose onto her hind legs, the nightdress that she wore covered in blood-- _Nick’_ blood. She glanced over at him, seeing the blood pooling around his head, but he was moaning, slowly beginning to move and that meant he was still alive. 

She looked back at Amalia, knowing she needed to keep her attention on the werewolf. Nick was right. She wanted to kill her. Sabrina could see it in the way the wolf looked at her, the hatred that was directed at her. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Sabrina tried, extinguishing the hellfire from one hand, holding it up, trying to show she meant no harm. “He loves you.”

That was met with a growl and a swipe, narrowly missing Sabrina who ignited a circle of hellfire around her, forcing the werewolf to step back. “He’s allowed to love more than one person,” Sabrina tried to reason. Couldn’t she see how she was hurting him? 

Nick groaned, leaning forward, and Sabrina looked over at him again, wanting to move toward him, but she didn’t dare in that moment, needing to keep Amalia away, not wanting the creature’s attention shifting toward him. He was too vulnerable.

The werewolf was walking around the circle she’d created, trying to find a weak spot, a way inside and Sabrina turned with her. “Both of us can love him.” Because she did love him, or at least Sabrina knew she was in the beginning stages of that, felt that connection blooming inside the two of them and Sabrina desperately wanted to let it grow. 

“Shouldn’t that be a good thing? Love isn’t bad. It’s one of the best things in the world.” No matter what the rest of their kind might say about it, she would always believe in love.

“I’m not trying to take him away,” Sabrina continued, but the werewolf howled at that and Sabrina had to press her hands to her ears over how loud it was. There was a pain in it that she’d never heard before, a madness that had the wolf frothing at the mouth. “I just want to be part of his life too.”

Blood flowed into Nick's eyes as he struggled to rise, stumbling under the nausea that swept through him. “Amalia,” he barely managed to get out, not sure which direction the two of them were in.

She turned toward him as he stumbled, her voice reverberating in his head. _She can’t have you_. He sensed the madness that had taken root, the darkness he hadn’t managed to dig out of her having grown in ways he’d never imagined as she moved toward him. _I won’t let her have you._

Sabrina threw up a barrier of hellfire around Nick before the familiar could strike, blocking her from reaching him. She’d seen the determination in the werewolf’s eyes, that need to kill, and moved toward him, wanting to help him stand. He clung to her, his balance still off as he wiped at his eyes, trying to clear them enough to be able to see, to help with what was happening.

Amalia howled as the two embraced, barreling into the fire, not caring how it might burn, her attention solely focused on tearing the two of them apart. She was knocked back though and Sabrina wasn’t certain what had done it at first, before spotting Salem in his goblin form, readying to attack again. 

There was no saving her, Nick could sense that as her mind linked with his again, sensing his familiar’s determination to kill the two of them now. She wouldn’t stop until she did, no amount of binding would keep her from the sole task she’d given herself to protect him. It didn’t matter how twisted that protection had become, it was all she could think about, and trying to reason with her only seemed to cement that in her mind. 

“Salem!” Sabrina cried out as Amalia landed a blow on her familiar, sending him crashing into a tree, before she turned to face the two of them again. 

Nick tried to get in front of Sabrina, stumbling with each step, but he had to concentrate on his spell, ignoring the way she pulled at him. Amalia charged, intent on striking the two of them down again, but she dropped after taking only a few steps, blood seeping from her mouth as she hit the ground. Dead.

He stopped trying to move then, simply collapsed down to his knees, staring at his familiar as Sabrina dropped down beside him. “I stopped her heart.” Exploded it inside of her chest, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to say the words. 

He couldn’t seem to stop shaking, blood still sliding down his face until Sabrina murmured a spell, getting the headwound and other ones to stop bleeding. She pulled him to her, shifting so he could lay his head in her lap as he sobbed, clinging desperately to her once again. She was murmuring to him, kind words that were so unlike what he might have heard from anyone else.   
This was love, wasn’t it? This gentleness as she stroked his hair, this caring that seeped into his bones, offering warmth in ways he’d never really experienced before. It was a stark contrast to the darkness that had been Amalia’s, that cold, possessiveness that had seemed to invade his senses when she’d doled out her version of caring. Nick could almost feel the festering wound that seemed to only grow inside of him from his connection to Amalia and the insanity that had taken her over begin to heal.

Salem made his way over to the two of them, settling against Nick as well, purring as a means to offer his own form of support. 

Nick wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually they started to move. It was a simple spell to bury Amalia in the ground. He'd return another day and add a marker to the area, something to signify that she was there and not forgotten.

Sabrina teleported them back into the manor when he finally nodded. “You need a bath and I’ll get the herbs we need for the healing spell we need to do,” Sabrina told him before heading out of the bedroom.

He moved through the motions, avoiding looking in any mirrors until after he’d bathed, Amalia’s blood disappearing down the drain. His body looked like a giant bruise, the claw marks on his chest deeper than he’d first thought and the gash along the side of his head was throbbing. Salem meowed from the top of the bathroom counter, watching him carefully. Nick reached over, tentatively resting his hand just above the familiar’s head, not sure if he could touch or not. Salem butted his head against Nick’s hand, giving permission, and Nick slowly stroked his fur, wanting to thank him for the assist earlier.

He found Sabrina in the bedroom as he exited, mashing a mixture of herbs with the mortar and pestle. She was still wearing her bloodied clothes, glancing down at the herbs she’d spread out on the dresser, trying to remember which one she needed to add next. He noticed that her hands were shaking and walked over to her, clasping his hands over top hers. 

“I can do this,” Nick told her, but she shook her head. 

“You won't be able to reach the ones on your back or all around your head.” She kept her focus on the bowl in her hands, trying to resume smashing the pieces. 

“Sabrina,” Nick released one of her hands, bringing his up to touch her chin, tilting her head to look at him. Tears brimmed her eyes. “I’ll get the ones I can and then after you wash up we can work on the rest.” He didn’t think she could be comfortable in what she was wearing. 

He took the mortar from her and set it on the dresser. She didn’t seem to know what to do with her hands then, not having made a move toward the bathroom to do as he’d suggested. 

“I thought I was going to lose you.”

NIck knew that feeling well, having thought the same in regards to her. He pulled her close, feeling her hiccup against him as she wrapped her arms around him, tears wetting his chest. He hissed slightly as her body brushed against the claw marks and she sprung back. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey,” Nick caught her hands, bringing them up to his mouth to kiss. “You have nothing to be sorry about. Take a bath, Sabrina, and then come back in here.”

She reluctantly pulled away and headed into the bathroom. Salem exited it, taking up a spot on the bed, watching him carefully as Nick began to apply the mixture she’d started along his chest wounds. He hissed as they started working, knitting the skin and muscle there back together. He worked to breathe through it, waiting for his chest to close back up before starting on the head wound. Nick had to grip the dresser as he closed his eyes, the pain reverberating deeper there as magic worked to heal him. 

He felt Sabrina’s hands on his back, careful not to touch the wounds there, her touch soothing as she murmured a spell to help ease the intensity of the healing one. She took the mortar, directing him to sit down on the bed, and worked in the rest of the mixture to the wounds he couldn’t reach, keeping up her gentle touch after each application, her presence helping him handle the pain more than she could know. There was a reason this was usually done when the witch or warlock was unconscious.

Nick turned toward her once his back started to heal, looking her over for any wounds. “I’m alright,” she assured him. The few scratches she’d endured had healed while she was in the bath. 

“I’m so sorry, Sabrina.” He stroked her cheek. “If I’d dealt with her back in Greendale…”

“Hey,” Sabrina shook her head, pressed her hand over his. “You did nothing wrong, Nick. Do not blame yourself for any of this.”

“She nearly…” The words caught in his throat. 

Sabrina cradled his head in her hands. “She didn’t. We’re both alive.” 

“Sabrina, she was…” She was all he’d had left. The last tie to his family. No matter how broken everything had become, Amalia had always been that. “They’re all gone. I’m…” Alone in the world, in ways he hadn’t allowed himself to think about before. 

“I know it's not the same, but Nick, you have me,” Sabrina started and his gaze locked with hers. “You’re not alone.” 

No, he wasn’t. That connection he felt with her was there as bright as ever, drawing the two of them together in ways he was still trying to comprehend. He thought he might also have Roz and Theo in his corner, not in the same way as Sabrina, but they accepted him, wanted him around. And her aunts. Mother Mildred. He still had connections in this world, maybe not to the family he’d once had, but there were others blossoming around him all the time now, new threads building between people, and Nick knew it had to do with the young witch in front of him. 

Love was such a foreign concept, one he’d tried so hard to read about, to understand as he observed mortals around campus, but it hadn’t quite ever made sense to him. He hadn’t ever understood how that deep connection was formed until now. It didn’t happen all at once, but through a lot of little threads over time, intertwining with one another, building upon one another. 

He kissed Sabrina then, needing her to know how much she meant to him in that moment, not able to showcase that adequately to her through his words and thoughts. It was tentative at first, his lips barely brushing against hers as he stroked her cheek, but the press of her hand against his chest had him deepening it. He couldn’t seem to reel in his desire for her any longer, pulling her closer as he claimed her mouth again, hungry and intense, needing to taste her. 

Nick pulled her down onto the mattress with him, hands stroking up her back, wanting her closer still as he kissed along her jawline, before undoing the loosely tied belt that had been holding her robe closed. The breathless little noise she made as he made his way down her neck, hands pushing aside the robe to stroke at the skin slowly being revealed had him groaning.

Between his mouth and hands on her body, Sabrina could barely concentrate. She dug her hands into his curls, body arching into his touch, the sensations he was creating in her causing her toes to curl, heat pooling inside of her. He might not have been speaking, but it was as if each stroke of his tongue, each caress of his fingers was murmuring to her in their own way, words that hadn’t been spoken between them yet, one’s that were still blooming into fruition. 

She desperately wanted to reciprocate them with her own hands and mouth, having a few ideas that she wanted to play out with him, but there was something about the way he touched her, this sole focus on her, that had Sabrina thinking that she would need to wait for another time. Not that she was complaining as he parted her legs, expertly using his tongue and fingers to have her crying out his name. 

Sabrina couldn’t hold back the release of magic that poured out of her, lighting the candles in the room and causing the room to shake with the power of it as he brought her to the edge and over it. Nick nuzzled his way up her body as she worked to calm her body down after that release and Sabrina lightly swatted at his back as she felt his smug smile against her skin. 

That only caused him to laugh as he tugged against him before flicking his finger to extinguish the candles as he pulled the cover around the two of them. No words were needed as he settled an arm around her as she rested her head against his chest, the two of them settling into what was becoming a familiar position. No more words were needed, the two taking in the safety and comfort from one another's presence before they dozed off.

* * *

The woods were calling to her, her name drifting through the branches like a whisper on the wind, urging her from the safety of her bed at the mortuary. She padded out into them, bare feet sinking into the wet earth as she followed the voice, not quite sure who it belonged to at first. There was a haze to the world around her as Sabrina stepped further into the darkness, pushing through the underbrush as she passed by the Kinkle mines, alerting her that she was dreaming again. She’d been in bed with Nick, far away from Greendale, and she knew her body was still there, wrapped in his warm embrace. 

“Sabrina.”

She snapped around at the voice, frowning as she tried to place where she’d heard it before. It was a woman’s voice and the calmness that had radiated from it before had drifted to an almost frenzied edge now. Her name echoed through the woods again and Sabrina headed toward the direction she thought it was coming from, pushing through the branches that were in her way.

She spotted a woman on the other side of them, turning around in the clearing beside the stone altar. She might not have any clear memories of the woman, her glimpses of her coming only from photographs and random dreams, but Sabrina would know that figure anywhere, recognizing her voice as the woman continued. 

“Where’s my baby?” she pleaded with someone that Sabrina couldn’t make out, darkness distorting the figure.

“Mom,” Sabrina gasped out, breaking free from the edge of the forest and stumbling into the clearing. 

Diana turned toward her, eyes wide and full of terror before she spotted her. The look of relief that took over tugged at Sabrina, pulling her closer to her mother, and she couldn’t help the sob that escaped her throat as Diana drew her close. On some level Sabrina knew she’d been hugged by this woman before--there were photos of tiny her in her mother’s arms--but feeling those arms around her _know_ was beyond anything she could describe. There was a sense of coming home, of belonging, that she only ever truly felt when she was hugging her aunts or Ambrose. One that echoed through her back in the clearing when she’d been freaking out at the truth of her existence and only Zelda had been able to reach her.

“Oh my baby girl,” Diana murmured and Sabrina closed her eyes, letting her tears fall as she clung to the woman. She stroked her hair like her Aunt Zelda had done throughout the years and Sabrina tried to memorize that touch, the way her mother’s voice sounded, all of the little details that she had never been so sure of. 

Diana pulled back far too soon, tilting Sabrina’s head up to look at her better. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

“For what?” Sabrina tried to understand her mother’s expression, to figure out why she looked so worried at that moment. 

The dark presence didn’t seem to be around any longer, the sense of urgency that had been in the air around them was gone. Diana simply brushed Sabrina’s hair back from her face before taking a step back. “For all that’s to come, my beautiful little girl.”

Sabrina opened her mouth to ask what she meant but her voice stopped in her throat as Diana began to break apart, falling like ash to the ground. “Mom?” 

Sabrina scrambled forward, trying to catch her mother, grasping for the woman’s hand but she wasn’t fast enough, their fingers touching for the briefest of seconds before Diana simply blew away, leaving Sabrina falling to her knees. 

She bolted upright in the bed, screaming for her mother as she kicked at the blankets, clawing at the mattress. Nick jolted awake, catching her arms and hugging her tightly to him as she turned in his arms, wrapping her own around him, sobbing. He smoothed his hands down her back, murmuring to her in the way she had done for him in the forest. She clung to him, pressing her face into his neck as she tried to remember how to breathe, wanting the image of her mother crying out for her out of her mind, desperately trying to focus on Nick’s voice.

Salem jumped onto the bed as well, pressing his head into her back, offering up his own emotional support as she slowly calmed down. “What happened, Spellman?” Nick asked, stroking her hair as she let out a shaky breath, holding on tighter to him.

Sabrina shook her head, unable to get the words out in that moment, tears renewing as she pictured Diana’s face again. He didn’t repeat his question, kept up the movement with his hands, shifting them on the bed slightly so that Salem could curl up against her side, knowing that they both might need that contact. 

“I saw my mom. She was looking for me.” Had she been looking for her now or as a baby? She couldn’t have been looking for an older her, right? “She just...I don’t... I couldn’t do anything, Nick. I couldn’t save her.” Sabrina brushed her hair out of her face as she sat up, pulling Salem into her lap. “I don’t understand why I dreamed that. It's not how she died.” 

She wasn’t even certain if what she’d seen could be classified as death. It reminded her of the stories she’d been told by Ambrose of the Old Gods, the ones that said they had simply faded from existence once their time was up. 

Nick moved to sit up as well, keeping a hand on her arm, needing the touch almost as much as she did. “Dreams aren’t always literal, you know that. Some of yours might have been in a way, but you’ve also had some that have meant other things.”

Sabrina nodded. That was true. Her ones about the murders definitely hadn’t been literal. She didn’t know how to describe those ones. “I don’t ever want to have that one again.” 

He rubbed his hand up her arm before leaning over to press a kiss to the side of her head. “We could try for simultaneous dreaming?”

“You mean dreaming together?” Sabrina asked, looking over at him as she scratched behind Salem’s ear, watching Nick nod. “Isn’t that really complicated?”

He arched a brow at that, nudging her shoulder with his own. “Is there even magic that’s complicated for you? I know the spell your dad made for it.”

She pursed her lips at his first statement, eyeing him carefully before hearing that it was a spell Edward Spellman had created. Sabrina definitely wanted to try it then but… “You sure you want me in your dreams?”

Nick shrugged, leaning back against the headboard. “Most of them are about you anyway.” Unless it was a nightmare and he’d work to make sure they weren’t pulled into one of those. 

It was her turn to arch a brow at that, but the sun was beginning to rise, sunlight shining in through the curtains and Sabrina knew they wouldn’t be getting anymore sleep. “We can try that tonight?” she suggested, continuing to dole out some attention on her familiar. “I kind of want to see if we can learn anything else from the desecrated church.” 

She glanced back at Nick, offering a reassuring smile, ignoring how Salem’s ears perked up at her idea. “You don’t have to come with me.”

Nick took a deep breath before shaking his head. “Yes, I do.”

Sabrina shifted, and Salem whining before hopping out of her lap, knowing he wouldn’t be getting any further petting for a bit. “Nick.”

“I can handle this, Sabrina.” He’d been startled yesterday, caught off guard to see what they had there. He would be prepared this time around. He didn’t want her going there alone. The chances of whatever had caused the deaths still being around was slim, but that still meant there was a possibility. She was more than capable of taking care of herself, but he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t go and she ended up hurt.

Especially after everything with Amalia. Sitting around, waiting for Sabrina to return, would be mental torture. Better to be with her, working with her, than sitting around the manor wallowing in everything that had happened in the last few hours.

“Okay,” Sabrina nodded, sensing his determination. He never held her back so if he said he could do this then she trusted that he could. Except… “But we can probably spare another hour or so before we have to get there.”

“Have an idea of what we can do with our time before then?” Nick asked, hands settling on her waist as she moved to straddle him.

“I can think of a few,” Sabrina murmured before she leaned forward to kiss him. 

Salem let out another whine before bounding out of the room.

* * *

Salem pounced from leaf to leaf once they had teleported to the front of the desecrated church. After the disastrous encounter with Amalia the other day he was less inclined to let the two of them explore on their own, wanting to be near Sabrina in case something else decided to attack. The darkness surrounding the building had him hissing, back arching as they took a step toward it, and Salem moved, sliding between Sabrina’s legs, not wanting her to go any further. 

“I know,” she murmured as she bent down, running her hand along his back and up his tail. “But we need to see what we can find, Salem.” 

He yowled at that, fixing his gaze with hers, demanding to be brought inside with the two of them. She sighed as she scooped him up into her arms, holding him close to her chest. Any other time he would have butted her hands for more petting, but he kept his gaze focused ahead, senses on alert for any danger that might be hiding in the shadows.

They walked into the building, glancing around at the pews. There was nothing off about any of them, a bit more dust and cobwebs clinging to the surfaces, and an abandoned bird’s nest or two tucked into the corners, indicating that no one had been tending to the building for years. It was further along the red carpet path, in the open space before the podium the High Priest would have used for his sermons where the shadows seemed to be burned into the floor, up along the walls, and into the ceiling above.

Salem leaped out of her arms, intent on heading down the carpet before the two of them. Nick reached for Sabrina’s hand, gripping tightly to it as they followed after the cat. He silently counted the number of shadows, finding new ones that had been obscured by the pews. There were no features to the black figures imprinted around the room, but the poses provoked an image of fear, that feeling flowing through the room, a remnant of the last emotions felt by everyone before they had ceased to exist. 

“Thirty-seven,” Nick murmured as they stopped at the edge of the carpeted walkway. Salem paced back and forth along it, sniffing at the edge.

“That’s how many I counted too,” Sabrina confirmed, giving his hand a squeeze. She could feel the tension in it, and noticed how stiff his arm was, the way his shoulders pressed back slightly, looking ready to pull the two of them out the door in seconds if needed. “That could be the whole coven…”

“There should be a book in the High Priest’s office that has a record of how many members there were,” Nick told her, nodding back toward the door that led to it. 

Sabrina moved to take a step forward and Salem hissed, swiping at her foot and pushing them back along the carpet. He meowed, tail swishing as he blocked the end of the carpet. “I don’t think Salem wants us walking there,” Nick noted, swallowing as the familiar locked gazes before letting out a soft meow of confirmation.

“Salem,” Sabrina chided but her familiar yowled, bumping into her leg again. She knew from experience that she wouldn’t be able to simply sidestep him. “What if we teleport over?” 

He glanced back at the area, seeming to take her idea into consideration before shifting into his goblin form. “What would the book look like?” he asked, his gaze fixed on Nick. “And where would it most likely be located in the room?”

“It’ll be bound with goat skin with an emblem in the center of the cover. It should look like something that’s related to the coven’s name.” At least that was how the one in Mother Mildred’s office looked. “And it’ll be under a glass case. Spelled shut.”

His black shadow form moved through the air, bypassing the darkened floor and easily slid through the keyhole of the office door. Sabrina sighed, nearly crossing her arms, but she wouldn’t let go of Nick's hand. He was keeping up a steady grip, using it to comfort his frayed nerves and she couldn’t deprive him of that simply because she was annoyed with how cautious Salem was being. 

“He knows what he’s doing,” Nick murmured as he stroked his thumb against the back of her hand. Familiars were meant to be older than their witch, a little more experienced in the world to help offer the support that they needed to provide. Nick had sensed that Salem was far older than he presented, though he couldn’t make a determination for exactly how old the goblin might be. 

“I know.” She let out another sigh. “I just don’t like him doing this alone.” Just because he was more than capable of taking care of himself didn’t mean she wasn’t going to worry. “And I’m kind of wondering why he doesn’t want us touching the shadows.” She could tell that Salem had been trying to steer them clear of them, not wanting them to step anywhere on the floor that they were seared into. 

Sabrina glanced over at Nick. “Did…” She wasn’t certain that now was the best time to bring up his parents and let her question die in her throat.

“I never got a chance to step more than a foot inside before Amalia was yanking me out,” Nick told her, giving her hand another squeeze. Before the _thing_ had tried to snatch him away. 

She wanted to touch it, to toss something at one of them and see how it reacted, but Sabrina breathed in, restraining herself from trying either option out. She had to trust Salem. He only ever wanted to protect her and the last thing she wanted to do was betray that trust. 

He appeared in cat form in front of them seconds later, sitting on top of the book Nick had described. He hopped off, moving back to the edge of the carpet, and stared out at the floor, alert and looking ready to attack if needed. 

Nick reached down and picked the book up, flipping back to the last page to look at the more recent entries. “Forty-three was the last number counted, but that was at least three decades ago. We’re not sure exactly when this happened. If it was closer to when this entry was made or years after that.”

“How often would a High Priest enter information in it?” Sabrina asked, looking down at the book to make note of what was written in it: number of coven members, births, deaths, those who had moved elsewhere. 

“About every decade, give or take a year. Witches live for a while so it's mostly used to update on any new births in the coven. This one had three, which is fairly standard.” Nick scanned up the page with his finger, tapping the information there. “No births the decade before and just one before that.” He’d need to flip back to see anything else.

“So we’re possibly missing seven witches? I’m guessing three that would have been babies, possibly children?” If whatever this was had happened a few years after the entry had been made. There didn’t seem to be any shadows that would indicate a child or baby though. But maybe if they were being held they would have melded in with their parents?

“They wouldn’t have been here,” Nick told her, watching as she furrowed her brow, wondering why. “I forget that you didn’t always attend your church and I think you’re the youngest in the Church of Night, right?” Sabrina nodded. There hadn’t been any other births since she’d been born. 

“Children don’t attend any kind of service until they’re nearly ten,” Nick explained, nodding back toward the door. He needed to get out of the building. The walls felt closer than they had before, the entirety of it stifling. If Salem wasn’t going to let them any further into the room they had probably gotten all they could from it anyway. 

Thankfully Sabrina walked with him to the outside, Salem trailing behind them, not letting up on guard duty until they were out under the trees. “Anything under that is kept at one of the coven’s houses where they’ll be looked after during services. Usually being told various stories about the Dark Lord, some of the demons in his court, and Lilith. Sometimes participating in some easy spells. Lighting candles. Turning on electronics. Nothing all that impressive.”

“But so very useful,” Sabrina pointed out. Turning on the radio at the mortuary had been part of her routine whenever she’d come home from school. “We didn’t see any sign of this sort of thing at any of the houses.” Where could the children have gone?

Nick turned to the front of the book, flipping several pages until he got to the map he knew would be there. It was a rough sketch of the area, showing where the desecrated church was located and each of the houses. They counted them off and Nick closed it with a sigh. They had gone to every single house. There had been no trace of anyone at any of them.

“Whoever was with them could have taken them somewhere else,” he told her, trying to come up with a positive spin for their being no sign of them.

“Would they have gone to another coven?” Another would have taken them in, right? They wouldn’t have turned them away? Sabrina knew Father Blackwood had a penchant for taking in orphans--the Weird Sisters weren’t the only ones in the Coven of Night--and Mother Mildred had taken in Nick. 

Nick nodded, reaching over to stroke his hand up her arm. “That’s a definite possibility and covens aren’t all that great at updating all the ones around them about any changes.”

“Even if it's random kids coming in and…” She motioned back toward the building. “Whatever this is?” She had a hard time seeing no one trying to investigate the area if a handful of children suddenly showed up at another desecrated church needing shelter. Maybe the children wouldn’t have been old enough to say where they were from...but they would have needed to be brought to the other coven by someone who could. 

Her head throbbed with the amount of possibilities. 

“I don’t know, Sabrina,” Nick murmured, looking back at the building. 

Sabrina shuddered, not wanting to think about what horrors the children might have faced if being brought to another coven wasn’t the case. “I don’t think we’re going to get anything else from here.”

Nick agreed, pleased that they weren’t going to linger. “We’ve still got a few hours before we need to head back to Greendale. I haven’t shown you the grounds of the manor yet.” But he wanted to share that with her, for their time away together not to end on this sour note. It was already dotted with enough turmoil, couldn’t they walk away from it with a few good memories as well? 

He drew his fingers up her arm and along her neck, before brushing them against her cheek. “If you’re up for another tour.”

Sabrina leaned into the touch, smiling at how earnest he looked in that moment. “I want to see anything you’re willing to show me.”

* * *

Hours later they entered the manor again, their laughter echoing through the hallway as they walked down it. They needed to gather their bags and put Salem back into the carrier before they could return to Greendale. He trailed after them, meowing his displeasure over the carrier. Sabrina glanced back at him, shaking her head as he dragged his feet.

“It’ll be for a few minutes, Salem,” she reminded, stopping to bend down and pick him up. “Just from the back of the building, up the stairs and I’ll let you out once we’re in the apartment. Like two minutes, tops.” He rested his head on her shoulder, still discontent with the notion but stopped whining over the fact. 

Sabrina nearly ran into Nick’s arm once she turned around, arching a brow at the protective stance he’d suddenly taken. She followed his gaze toward the doorway that was only a few feet away, seeing the candlelight glow emanating from it. They hadn’t lit anything before leaving for the day. 

Salem hopped out of her arms, back hunched as he hissed at the doorway. 

Nick glanced back at her and she nodded, the two of them readying themselves to attack whatever might be on the other side of the doorway. They walked together, Salem close on Sabrina’s heels, ready to defend her if needed. 

It was the dining room, the candelabras in the middle of the table were all lit, as were the sconces along the walls. Nick had no idea who the woman sitting at the head of the table was but Sabrina did. Though the sense of power that seemed to swirl in the air around her tipped Nick off a bit to her identity.

Sabrina grabbed hold of Nick’s hand, not sure she wanted to enter the room. 

Would it be terribly rude to simply teleport away with Nick and Salem before anyone could get a word out? Probably.

“Lilith.”

“Oh come now, Sabrina,” Lilith smiled at the two of them, and all Nick could think of was a mortal poem about a spider and fly. The Mother of Demons beckoned the two forward, some invisible force pushing them into the room, and he knew that the two of them were the flies in this scenario. 

The door slammed shut behind them and Sabrina had a feeling teleporting wouldn’t work. “I believe it's time we all had a chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize again for that cliffhanger last week--though I DID warn that it was going to be a bad one. But I hope you enjoyed the follow up to that and the other pieces laid out in this chapter. 
> 
> A talk with Lilith in the next one where we're going to learn a little more about Sabrina's heritage and her purpose, plus some Spellman family time, and Roz's part to play becomes more apparent.


	18. Chapter 18

Salem jumped up onto the table, slowly making his way down the length of it as Sabrina and Nick trailed after him. They moved toward the chairs Lilith had waved to move out a little, indicating that they should sit there. As they sat down, another two creatures entered from a side door--the one that Nick knew attached to the kitchen--and carried in several trays of food. Nick didn’t know their names, but from their attire he knew that they were lesser demons, the ones that those higher up the hierarchy used as minions to do their bidding. 

Lilith waved them off as soon as the trays were uncovered, waiting until they had exited the room again before looking back at Nick and Sabrina. Her smile wasn’t exactly kind, reminding Nick a bit of the one Prudence liked to dole out on occasion. Not quite a smirk, but still a clear indication that she was tolerating whoever she was talking to at the moment. 

“I only ever get to partake in the variety of food when I’m up here,” she told them, nodding toward the different dishes. “Please, have some.”

Salem had taken up residence in front of Sabrina’s spot, watching Lilith carefully, and shook his head at her suggestion. The Mother of Demons gritted her teeth at him, eyes narrowed, but the familiar simply stared back at her, nonplussed. 

“Why are you here?” Sabrina asked as she picked Salem up and deposited him in her lap. He squirmed for a moment before she started stroking his fur. 

Lilith chuckled at that and Nick watched her eyes, noting that they weren’t quite like his or Sabrina’s. There was an otherness to them, red where the white part should have been, and her black hair seemed darker than any shade he’d seen before; as if he was looking into darkness, a shadow eating the light. The fact that she looked as though she was roughly their age, possibly a little older, was difficult for Nick to wrap his head around. It was almost a good cover for the ancient magic that simmered around her, reminding him that she was far older than she appeared.

“Always one to get right to the point,” Lilith smiled at Sabrina, and it wasn’t like the previous one. There was almost a sense of affection in it, but it was twisted in ways Nick didn’t quite know how to describe, unnatural and genuine at the same time. 

She turned her focus on Nick and he kept himself still, intent on not flinching as she continued. The way she regarded him set his teeth on edge, a current of calculation laced with judgement running through her gaze. “Even when she summoned me the first time, there was none of the usual drivel so many of you try to dole out before eventually getting to it.” 

Lilith picked up the glass of wine and raised it slightly, nodding at Sabrina. “Much like your father in that regard.”

It shattered in her hand, the other glasses in the case behind them following suit, and Nick reached over, catching Sabrina’s balled fist. He could feel the power rolling off of her, the static of it causing her hair to shift and float. He eased her hand to unclench, curling his fingers around hers. 

“There’s really no need for the dramatics, Sabrina,” Lilith bit out, wiping her hand on a napkin as she righted the shattered glass, fixing it back into its original state before she refilled it with wine. “You have several misconceptions going on in that head of yours that we need to clarify. It's not too surprising that Edward got it wrong. After all he was a man.” She practically spat out the last word, lips curling in distaste before she took a sip of the wine.

Sabrina stared at her for a long moment. “The Dark Lord isn't my dad then?” Had she been worried for nothing?

“Oh no,” Lilith shook her head, setting the glass back down. “He is. They both are. And your mother was your mother. A unique perversion of the Holy Trinity.” 

Sabrina looked over at Nick, who seemed just as confused as she felt in that moment. “How does that even work?”

Lilith shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“Yes,” the two of them answered at the same time.

Sabrina squeezed Nick’s hand as she tried to reel back the onslaught of emotions that question brought out in her. Fury was winning out, hating how everything seemed like some twisted game in that moment.

“Of course it does.” Lilith called forth the tray that held a cooked pig on it, cutting off a large piece for herself. She motioned toward it, looking to see if either wanted any, but they simply stared at her, waiting for answers. 

“Diana and Edward wanted a child. The Dark Lord needed one.” Lilith held up a hand, cutting off Sabrina from interrupting. “It’s a simple enough magic for him to inhabit a warlock for a brief period of time, culminating in both of them impregnating your mother. Celestial magic ensuring you are of all three. Unique in many different ways. A tribrid instead of half as you believed. Mortal, witch, and celestial.”

Sabrina frowned, trying to work out everything Lilith was telling her. Had her mother known that was happening? That the Dark Lord had been inside of her father when he’d impregnated her? Had her father known that? Had he allowed it? Had they both allowed it? Nick stroked his thumb against the side of her hand and Sabrina tried to focus on that and Salem purring in her lap, the two of them working to keep her calm, to curb the way her body wanted to lash out. 

“But why did I need to be of all three?” Why did it have to be so complicated? Couldn’t the Dark Lord have just blessed her mother with a child and made her half-celestial and half-mortal? Why had he needed her father and the witch part involved as well?

Lilith drummed her fingers along the table. “Mortals are descended from Adam and Eve. Witches and warlocks from the First Witch. _Me_.”

Sabrina and Nick glanced at one another. _That_ definitely hadn’t been in any of their history lessons. 

She doled out some vegetables onto her plate as well before floating the various side dishes over as well. “The Spellman family has always been one of the most powerful of my descendents and that power was needed.”

“Then why didn't he just have a child with one of my aunts?” Sabrina asked. Or with Lilith even. Hilda would probably have refused but Sabrina had a feeling Zelda would have seen carrying the Dark Lord’s child as one of the highest honors. It wouldn’t have taken much more than asking her to do so for her to agree to do it.

“Because he needed a mortal woman,” Lilith explained before taking a bite of the salad. She pursed her lips before pouring more dressing onto it and then trying it again, seemingly satisfied with it. “Though not just any mortal woman. Your mother was a direct lineage of one of the old gods.”

Nick and Sabrina glanced over at one another, not entirely sure who it could be. The old gods had died out, that’s what both of their academies had taught in the witch version of world history. Only the False God had remained, the Dark Lord taking up arms against him before being cast out from the False God’s realm. 

“She's why you dream as you do, crossing so easily between various crossroads that you shouldn't be able to,” Lilith explained, refilling her glass. “Rather useful ability.”

Nick wracked his brain, going through the old gods, trying to remember which was tied to crossroads. “Hecate.” 

It had to be her.

The Mother of demons confirmed that with a nod, almost looking impressed. “She was always good for a laugh. Until she faded into nothingness.”

Sabrina leaned back against the chair, trying to comprehend any of what they had just been told. “I thought you were the mother of demons.”

“And also the First Witch, bestowed my own abilities by Hecate,” Lilith reminded, before nodding toward the doorway that led toward the kitchen. “Also I don't give birth to demons. They are created, formed if you will. Witches are born.”

Nick leaned forward, resting his elbows against the table. “But who did you have the first witches with? Not the Dark Lord?” Right? Because surely that would have come in some texts at some point.

She smacked her lips before drawing her mouth into a thin line. “No.” 

“Then who?” Sabrina asked as she reached over to stroke Salem’s fur. He was still closely watching Lilith, looking ready to pounce at any moment.

“I hardly see why that matters now. He’s been dead for several millennia.” She watched the two of them look at one another, trying to wrap their minds around any of it, and shook her head. Neither of them had played much of a role in politics. At least not yet and hopefully that wouldn’t be necessary for at least another milenia. “It was eons ago, children, try not to think too hard about it.”

“How can my mother be descended from Hecate?” Sabrina added, wouldn’t that make her neither mortal or witch...or half mortal? Part mortal? Because descended sounded like there were many generations of separation. 

Sabrina couldn’t quite describe the look that seemed to come over Lilith in that moment. Was it regret? Sadness? Was the pig she’d eaten simply not agreeing with her? “Hecate knew that her time was coming to an end so she ensured she would live on elsewhere.”

“But _why_?” Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why had there needed to be the three of them? Why did he need her?

Lilith shrugged and Sabrina knew she wouldn’t like whatever she had to say. “Those answers will come in due time.” Lilith focused on her, eyes narrowing and the mood around her shifted for a moment, her eyes darkening until they were nearly black. “What _matters_ is you need to stop running, to embrace the power you’ve been given. None of this tying it down inside of you nonsense that you’ve been playing with for the last year or so.” 

The air shifted back to normal and Lilith tsked, shaking her head as she speared a piece of asparagus. “You have barely even tapped into your true potential, into what you _need_ to do.” 

Salem hissed at her and Lilith eyed him, baring her teeth at the familiar. He didn’t cower as she wanted and Sabrina tucked him closer to her, trying to get him to settle. “You should be far beyond where you are with what you can do. Your birthday is only a few weeks away.” 

“What does that matter?” Sabrina asked, hopeful that might lead to _some_ sort of answer that didn’t just bring up more questions.

“You’re nearly nineteen years old. You’re not a first year witch learning the ropes of magic, Sabrina. You weren’t even truly that at sixteen when you had your Dark Baptism. You were doing more with your powers when you were barely walking than half of the witches and warlocks can even muster at this point.” Lilith shook her head, sucking air between her teeth. “And after last year's set back that had you locking so much of it away...”

The candelabras shook at that, Sabrina narrowing her eyes, _not_ wanting to talk about her senior year and what had happened. “You care too much,” Lilith muttered, waving a hand to cease that magic.

“Maybe you don’t care enough,” Sabrina snapped as she crossed her arms, ignoring the look Lilith directed her way. She let Nick take hold of her hand though, focusing on the way he stroked his thumb along it.

“And really, a _hellhound_ ,” Lilith continued, shaking her head at the two of them. “As if that was any sort of challenge for either of you. Nicholas, you accomplished that after your baptism half a decade ago.”

“Maybe I just won’t do any magic until I start getting some real answers,” Sabrina spat out, unable to push down the anger that had been steadily rising inside of her. 

Lilith stared at her for a long moment, neither of them saying a word, but the tension that had been in the air resurfaced. Sabrina raised her chin, defiance radiating off of her in equal measure to the power that stirred within her. She started inwardly locking it all away, burying the pieces she’d begun letting out, only truly starting to embrace again, intent on making good with her threat.

“I truly didn’t _want_ to resort to this, Sabrina,” Lilith told her, sighing lightly before she reached over and picked up her glass again. 

Sabrina had no idea what Lilith meant, watching her take a sip from it before Nick let out a strangled sound. He let go of Sabrina’s hand, clawing at his neck as he tried to breathe. The color quickly started draining from his face, chair toppling backward as he rose. 

“Stop it,” Sabrina demanded, following after him as he fell to his knees, unable to get any air in. 

Salem hissed at Lilith, back arching as he readied to attack, but she simply looked at her nails before taking another sip of the wine as she leaned back in her chair. “No. If you want him to live then reverse what I’ve done.”

Nick’s eyes were large as blood started seeping out of his mouth and Sabrina grasped hold of his hands, not entirely sure how to stop what was happening. She wasn’t even certain what Lilith was doing to the warlock besides killing him. She let go of his hands and cradled his head in her hands, pressing her forehead to his as she began to hurriedly unlock all of her inner defenses, bringing forth more than she’d allowed out before, nearly every barrier that Sabrina had inside of her crumbling into ash.

She pushed her power out of her and into him, willing him the strength to keep fighting what was happening. His hands grasped hold of hers and she looked at him as he started to choke on his own blood. Tears clouded her vision, her heart racing, and Sabrina pushed the rising fear down, knowing she was going to lose him if she didn’t focus. It took her a moment to concentrate on him, picking up the spells Lilith was lacing around him, tight threads restricting his movements, causing pain. 

Sabrina shattered each of them and if she had been looking at the room around them instead of at Nick she would have seen the magic cracking in the air, dropping to the floor like pieces of glass before disappearing into nothingness. She pushed a healing touch into Nick as the blood disappeared, his lungs clearing up, and the forces that had been strangling him disappearing into the ether. 

“You’re okay,” she breathed out, unsure whos’ benefit that was for as his breathing returned to normal, any sign of what had happened vanishing as well.

“I suggest you don’t push me, Sabrina,” Lilith spoke, and she looked up at the First Witch, watching as she didn’t even look over at the two of them. “Your father and I will only allow you to set the pace as long as you continue to make progress.”

“He’s not my father,” Sabrina spat out, glaring at the woman as she continued to stroke a hand up Nick’s back, trying to steady them both.

Lilith did look at her then, eyes narrowed as she clucked her teeth. “He’s the only one you’ll ever truly know.” 

That stung harder than Sabrina had thought it might, watching as Lilith rose and made her way over to the two of them. Nick balled his fists, protective magic at the ready to keep her away from them, but Lilith simply waved a hand, extinguishing the spell he’d made as she knelt in front of Sabrina. She reached over, tucking a stray hair behind Sabrina’s ear, the gesture far too much like Aunt Zelda’s in that moment. 

“Now,” Lilith started, tucking two fingers under Sabrina’s chin and raising it slightly. “I can take back to him that you’ll continue to do as needed? Your display in healing the forest was a step in the right direction, down the path you need to go.”

She wanted to say no, to defy the path that they seemed intent on her heading down, but Sabrina wouldn’t risk anything else happening to Nick. Lilith canted her head to the side, studying the girl’s expression, enjoying the power that radiated off of her, the stubborn streak a mile long, but there was only so much time left before she would be needed to play her part. 

“Sabrina?” Lilith caught the girl’s gaze with hers, tilting her chin up just that bit higher, needing the confirmation. 

“Yes,” Sabrina muttered, thankful when Lilith stepped back from her. “Did he--did he cause Lizzie and Jesse Putnam to be killed?”

Lilith cackled at that as she rose, picking up her glass again. The sound was haunting, high pitched and with an air of chaos that seemed to surround the woman, reminding Nick of the noises he’d heard around the Mountains of Madness when he’d brought Amalia there. 

“No,” Lilith replied, leaning against the table. “But there was little point in not taking advantage of that situation.”

“ _Murders_ ,” Sabrina reminded, narrowing her eyes at how callous Lilith sounded.

Lilith shrugged. “Ritualistic sacrifice. There is a difference.”

It was something Ambrose had said about their own rituals once or twice to her throughout the years. None of those situations had sat all that well with Sabrina either. “So you came here to tell me I’m not utilizing my powers enough and make the whole parent answer even more complicated?” Sabrina asked, positioning herself in front of Nick as the two of them rose, not wanting Lilith to have a direct line to him in case she snapped again. “Not to actually be useful.”

“He wants to see you,” Lilith told her and Sabrina nearly asked who before realizing Lilith meant the Dark Lord.

She shook her head, throwing up a protective shield around her and Nick, beckoning Salem into it as well. “No.” 

“Sabrina,” Lilith started, sighing as she looked back at her, brow arched at the shield.

“No. Not until I get told _why_ he needed me to be born.” There was no way she was being in the same room as the Dark Lord until she knew the answer to that.

“That’s for him to explain. Not me,” Lilith replied, shrugging again.

Sabrina glowered, not pleased with the answer and Lilith looked upward, inwardly bemoaning the dramatics of teenagers. She almost preferred when the girl had been three at the moment, even with the limited vocabulary and temper tantrums. 

“I don’t know why you’re fussing so much about this anyway.” Lilith looked toward Nick and Sabrina stepped in front of him, feeling Nick’s hand on her back, trying to keep her close. She could feel the tension in his hand, knew he didn’t like that she was trying to shield him, worried about her safety. “You enjoy doing magic with Mr. Scratch. You might even find that you’ll enjoy doing some with Society as well.”

“Why did you want me to join them?” What had been the point to any of it?

“Power, Sabrina.” Wasn’t it obvious?

“I have more power than any of them.” Sabrina winced at her own words, looking back at Nick. “Sorry.” That was a bit rude.

“I’m not offended,” Nick assured her. It was the truth.

Ah, young love. It was nauseating. Though useful for exploiting. 

“Yes, but they utilize theirs in ways you do not, that you need to learn,” Lilith pointed out, directing their attention back to her. “And as much as you enjoy your one on one time with your warlock, group magic is just as important to learn and utilize. Though do keep that up. You let yourself play with your abilities in ways you don’t dare try on your own when you’re with him.”

“Thanks for your approval,” Sabrina snapped, wondering exactly how often Lilith had been monitoring her and Nick doing magic together.

The Mother of Demons smiled at her, and even that was too much like when Zelda approved of her stubborn nature. “I’ll let the Dark Lord know he needs to get in touch himself. Don’t worry, the minions will clean up everything we’ve done here.”

She vanished, a ring of fire swirling briefly in the spot she’d been before it disappeared. 

Sabrina stared at the spot Lilith had been, her chest rising and falling slowly as she worked to try and squash the anger that was steadily rising inside of her again. Nick moved his hand up her back and to her arm as he stepped around to stand in front of her. He looked far better than he had only moments ago, but the flecks of blood on his shirt and staining his mouth and neck from where it had begun coming out of his mouth was a stark reminder to how he’d almost died. 

She closed the distance between them, hugging him tightly, needing to feel his heartbeat again, to hear him breathing and be as close as possible to him. His arms held her tightly, wrapping around her in a hug as Salem started brushing against both of their legs, his own brand of comfort. 

“I’m sorry.” It was all Sabrina could think of to say and Nick tightened his grip on her. “She’s never hurt someone I care about before.”

“This is not your fault, Sabrina,” he started, needing her to know he didn’t blame anything Lilith had done on her. Sabrina wouldn’t be the young woman he loved if she hadn’t acted stubbornly defiant. He swallowed as the revelation smacked him in the face. He’d known he was falling in love, but to actually think that he _loved_ her was startling, a vulnerability that he didn’t quite know how to wrestle with. All Nick did know was that he wasn’t letting her go, murmuring words of comfort to her as they clung to one another. 

“We can ease off on doing spells together though, if you want,” he told her after a few moments, the two of them standing with their foreheads touching. He brushed his thumb along her cheek as she rested her hands against his chest, not quite willing to step away from one another. 

She shook her head, fisting his shirt in her hands at the idea of not doing magic with him. It cut deep, a connection she didn’t want to sever. “ _No_. I’m not letting them get into my head about that.” No one got to take that from her. “I want to do magic with you. I like doing it with you. I feel safe when I’m doing it with you. They don’t get to ruin that. They don’t get to ruin us.”

“No one is going to ruin us,” Nick told her and Sabrina looked up at him, searching his face, finding only sincerity there. 

She nodded, locking her gaze with his, a silent promise happening between the two of them. “We won’t let them.” 

The corners of his mouth tugged into a smile at the fierceness in her voice, that look of determination one he knew no one would be able to shake. Nick knew in that moment that he would go anywhere and do anything for Sabrina Spellman. She didn’t even need to ask. He’d walk through Hell and back for her.

* * *

The tea kettle let out a whistle, breaking up the silence that had filled the Spellman kitchen after Sabrina and Nick had recounted everything they had learned in Wales about the former coven and from Lilith. They had left out everything to do with Amalia, neither wanting to reopen that particular wound when it wasn’t connected to the rest of it. Hilda rose from her seat to remove the kettle from the stove, the teacups floating down from the kitchen cabinet. They settled in front of each of the Spellman family members and Nick.

“I’m trying to wrap my head around the fact that you have two fathers,” Ambrose finally spoke up, stroking Salem’s head. The familiar purred in his arms, content for the moment, but kept one watchful eye directed at Sabrina.

She shrugged, leaning forward against the table and turned the cup around between her hands. “I’m still not entirely sure how it works.”

“I mean, I suppose it does make sense,” Ambrose considered, hoping that talking out loud would help make sense of any of it. “He would have been utilizing another’s body with his essence--presence--self--I’m not sure about that--inside of it. Celestial power is far greater than anything any of us can truly comprehend considering it helped bestow our own powers on us.” He paused before focusing on his cousin to add, “And it explains your ridiculous level of power.”

“It’s not ridiculous,” she muttered as she scowled at him.

He arched a brow. “Sabrina, you pulled a ball out of the ether when you were a toddler and then made it disintegrate when it kept rolling away from you.”

Sabrina shrugged, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes. “Maybe you shouldn’t have kept making it do that.”

“That was the game!” Ambrose countered as Hilda started pouring the water into each of their cups, giving him a look that he steadfastly ignored. 

“It was rude!” Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him.

“There’s also the fact that you were able to blow candles to light them before you could walk,” he added and she really couldn’t counter that. “ _Or_ that you could even teleport from such an early age and how storms never quite scared you--though that might just be a family trait considering our affinity with weather spells. Of course there’s also--”

“We get it, Ambrose,” Sabrina rolled her eyes at him.

“But I haven’t even started in on the embarrassing ones,” Ambrose grinned, winking at her. 

Sabrina opened her mouth to say more, shutting it quickly at Hilda’s look. Nick ran his fingers along her back, smoothing out the crinkles in her shirt and Sabrina sank back into the touch, glowering at Ambrose’s smirk. If he hadn’t been holding Salem she’d have hexed him. 

“It’s lovely to know that even while we’re dealing with ritualistic murders that our family has apparently seen before, may be tied somehow to Nicholas’s family’s death, and have learned that the Dark Lord has plans that we do not know about for Sabrina, that the two of you can still so easily snipe at one another about ridiculous matters,” Zelda commented from her place at the kitchen table, before flicking some ash into the small tray in front of her. 

The two of them looked slightly mollified at her words, murmuring their apologies, even as Ambrose kept smirking at her. 

“We’ve confirmation that this sort of thing has happened before,” Zelda continued, leaning back against her chair as Hilda passed around the tea bags. “We knew there was a definite possibility from the book that Sabrina and Nicholas received but we weren’t sure where it had occurred.” She looked around at the group of them, going through what they knew. “At least once in England and it's possible that it might have happened here a little over a decade ago. You’re certain that what you saw in the desecrated church was the same as your family’s home, Nicholas?”

“Yes.” It was an image he would likely never forget, one seared into his mind that still haunted his nights every so often.

“Can you make a list of who else was working with your parents that night?” Zelda asked before taking another drag of her cigarette. She flicked a finger, pulling the notepad and pen on the counter beside the phone to settle in front of him.

“I can.” Nick looked down at it, swallowing as he weighed the option for how much else to tell them. Mother Mildred hadn’t said he needed to keep anything from Zelda. It seemed his High Priestess respected the witch and from their conversations hadn’t thought her or any of her family was involved or knew what was happening at the Society during that dark time. He considered telling Sabrina about it first and then filling the others in, but that seemed like a needless step that might cause more problems down the line. Especially if something happened before he was able to do so.

“Also. Sister Spellman,” Nick continued, pausing his motions along Sabrina’s back, though he kept his hand there, needing the contact. “There’s something you should know. I don’t know how the rituals connect to what happened to my parents but Mother Mildred looked into their deaths. She thinks it ties back to the Society. To that time you weren’t there.”

Zelda pursed her lips at that. “After my brother’s death.” She’d known something had been going on then, but hadn’t quite been able to confirm one way or another.

“She learned they were working on something dark, something my parents became involved in, looking for more power,” Nick explained, thankful when Sabrina reached over and rested her hand on his shoulder, a small sign of support. “But she never could figure out what it was or who instigated it. It’s possible they were in the room with my parents when they…”

That could explain why she hadn’t been able to determine anything herself. Though she doubted that everyone involved had died. It was too convenient. “You said that there was something else in the room, correct?” Zelda reminded him, watching him closely. 

She noted the way Sabrina and Nick wordlessly reached for one another, those silent touches of comfort being doled out between them. She expected it from her niece, but not from the warlock. It shouldn’t have been something he’d learned to do as a boy. While her family had done so for centuries, the fact they did to any degree was seen as an oddity in the witch community. It seemed natural for him in that moment though, the small touches that had nothing to do with sex being doled out. 

“I haven’t come across what it might be in any of the demonology and monster resources my coven or the Society has.” And Nick checked everything he could get his hands on, but he’d never come across the creature.

Zelda sighed. It would have been too easy if he’d already figured out which creature it had been. “I think we need to look at this and continue to investigate through a number of angles,” she started, looking at each of them again. “Ambrose, we need to learn what happened to the children of that coven. I want you to make contact with the ones listed.” She slid a piece of paper over to him. “See if they know anything. I’ll cover for you in your classes and at the Society.”

Her nephew nodded, picking up the paper and looking over the coven names. At least he was getting a trip to Europe. It had been far too long since he’d roamed around those various countries. 

“Hilda,” Zelda turned to look at her sister. “We’ll need to reach out to some more of Edward's friends. See if any of them can give some insight into what he may have learned over those years of his travels.”

Hilda arched a brow, touching a hand to her chest, surprised that task was falling to her. “You don’t want to talk to them?”

Zelda shook her head. “They’ll know I'm fishing for something if I do it.”

Ah, yes. Hilda was much better at small talk than her sister had ever been. They would see right through it if Zelda attempted such a thing. 

Zelda looked over at the younger two. “The three of us will carry on as normal--” She held up a hand as her niece's mouth opened “--while still continuing to try and figure out who is behind these current deaths.” She directed a look at the girl as she shut her mouth, reeling in whatever objection she’d had. “You’re going to need to participate in group spells, Sabrina. We can ensure that Nicholas is in them with you as well.”

She paused, waiting for Sabrina to object to that, but was pleased when the girl simply nodded. “We’ll also need to come up with an excuse for why you were able to subdue that hellhound as easily as you did because they are not quite believing what we put out there. Though it was amusing watching the Elders all work to conjure up hellhounds and not quite getting the same response after doing so several times over.” Zelda smirked at the memory. It had least provided some amusement while she’d waited for their report over the weekend.

“What exactly did you tell them?” Nick asked, curious as to how they had managed to explain what Sabrina had done.

“That the two of you had done it enough times to develop a rapport with the beast.” It wasn’t too far fetched.

“I thought it was a fairly good lie,” Ambrose added, nodding at his aunt who raised the cigarette in appreciation.

“What exactly happened with the hellhound?” Hilda asked, looking over at Sabrina for an answer.

“It tried to slobber kisses all over Sabrina’s face,” Ambrose answered with a grin. 

Hilda’s eyes widened at that information, trying to process that a hellhound had been close enough to her niece’s face to do so and that the girl’s head hadn’t been mauled off. 

“It did not,” Sabrina protested, glaring at her cousin.

“It kind of did,” Nick piped up beside her, shrugging as he looked over at him, mouth hanging open over the fact that he was agreeing with Ambrose. Nick raised a shoulder, trying to stifle the laughter building up in him at her indignant expression. He leaned back as she tried to poke him in the ribs, catching her hand. 

Zelda rolled her eyes at the lot of them. “ _Anyway_. Nicholas, I’d like you to keep looking into what your family was doing. I can get the two of you further access into the more restricted areas of the Society if you showcase more of your power together. They’ll want you to utilize it and hope you can show them how to do so as well.” 

Nick and Sabrina nodded. Another reason added for Sabrina to do as Lilith had directed. If she could help Nick find out what exactly happened to his parents then she wanted to do that. Even if it meant doing what Lilith and the Dark Lord seemed so intent on her doing.

Zelda looked around at everyone again. “Everyone good with their assignments?”

“Are we not going to discuss how Aunt Diana was descended from Hecate?” Ambrose asked, because he really wanted to try and work that one out.

“Or how we’re all somehow descended from Lilith?” Sabrina reminded. Mortals were from Adam _and_ Eve. So who was the second ancestor for all of them?

Both very good questions, but Zelda sighed. They would need to wait for later. “There is only so much we can focus on at a time, children.”

“I suppose I should get packing then.” Ambrose rose, depositing Salem onto the table. He stopped by Sabrina, dropping a kiss on her head before heading out of the kitchen.

“And I’ll start on contacting Edward’s colleagues and friends,” Hilda murmured as she rose. “And then maybe a nice potroast for dinner tonight, hmm?” 

Zelda nodded, waiting until her sister had exited the kitchen as well before looking back at the other two. Salem hopped off the table and headed toward the food dish that had been filled for him on the floor. 

“What is your plan for when the Dark Lord comes to visit?” Zelda asked. She knew it wasn’t a question her niece would want to hear, but it was something that needed to be discussed and planned for. Because he would be coming, it was only a matter of when.

Sabrina sighed, hands dropping into her lap. “I have no idea, Auntie.”

That wasn’t too surprising either. “Might I suggest that you write your questions down and try to keep them with you,” Zelda suggested as she stubbed out the cigarette. “Though it may give you the upper hand if you are the one who contacts him and not the other way around.”

She knew her aunt had a point. Lilith showing up as she’d done had definitely thrown Sabrina off. The conversations always went better between the two when she was the one who contacted her. The Mother of Demons had never hurt anyone before in front of her before that day either. Would the Dark Lord hurt anyone if they were with her when he came to visit? She didn’t like the idea of those she loved being used as pawns in whatever game was being orchestrated. 

“I’ll think about it.” 

It might be a good idea though. If she determined when they met, then she could be alone without anyone for him to hurt to get his way like Lilith had done. She just needed to figure out what to ask and where to do it and then summon up enough inner strength to actually make contact. The sooner the better. Every day she waited only left more opportunities for him to show up when she least expected it.

Zelda knew that was the best she could hope for in that moment and rose. “I’ll see the two of you at the Society tomorrow night then.” She brushed her fingers along Sabrina’s shoulder as she walked by them to leave the kitchen.

“We should get you over to your apartment now,” Nick pointed out. He didn’t quite want to drop her off there and over to his own but he knew she needed to reconnect with Roz. He would see her again in the morning. 

Sabrina ran her hand through his curls as she turned in the chair to face him better. “I promised her we’d do dinner and reality tv tonight.” She was reluctant to let him go as well, especially with all that had happened in the last forty-eight hours, but she also needed the time with her friend, desperately wanting that taste of normalcy. 

“Meet up outside of class in the morning?” Nick suggested, catching her hand. 

“Definitely.” Sabrina leaned forward, brushing her lips against his for the briefest of kisses before turning to locate Salem in the kitchen. “Salem…” How he managed to glare at her from the counter was beyond her, but she needed to get him back into the carrier. He squirmed in her grip as she picked him up, shaking her head at his antics. “It’ll be for two minutes.”

* * *

“I still can’t believe you graduated to weekend getaways,” Roz told her as they hopped up onto the stools situated against the wall to wait for their order.

“I don’t think it’s really graduating to it,” Sabrina replied, though she couldn’t quite come up with a better term for it at that moment either. 

“You’ve never done a weekend getaway with anyone before,” Roz pointed out, poking Sabrina in the arm as they swiveled around on the stools. They wanted to be able to look at the counter to know when their pizza was finished. 

“I mean Harvey and I were kind of in high school so that wasn’t going to be a thing.” Sabrina dug around in the shopping bag, pulling out the bag of twizzlers, shimmying slightly on the stool before opening it. She held one out to Roz before biting into her own.

“Alright, fair.” Roz took a bite of her piece of candy as she leaned back against the table behind them. “So how was it?”

“It was really nice getting to spend all of that one on one time together,” Sabrina told her, steadfastly _not_ thinking about all of the crap the two had endured while also there. If she just focused on the moments in between that were only her and Nick then it had been a pretty nice getaway.

Roz grinned at the smile that blossomed on her friend’s face, that faraway look she seemed to get whenever she thought about Nick. Almost like she was off in her own personal daydream. It was nice to see. “Planning to do it again?” Roz asked, holding out her hand for another twizzler.

“I think it could definitely happen again in the future.” Hopefully next time without all of the drama.

“Did you wear that one nightgown we found at the boutique in town?” She’d thought the nearly see-through black material would compliment Sabrina’s features pretty well and had been pleased when her friend had bought it for the trip.

“ _Big_ hit.” Thankfully she’d worn it Friday night before everything else had happened. Sabrina was pretty sure she wouldn’t have thought to put it on Saturday after the ordeal with Amalia. 

“Not that you probably wore it for very long,” Roz commented, leaning away as Sabrina tried to swat her arm.

She wasn’t wrong. “How did your date with the football guy go?”

Roz cringed, shuddering a little at the memory of it. “Definitely not going on a second one.”

“That bad?” Sabrina arched a brow, hanging over another twizzler.

“It wasn’t awful, but he was _boring_.” There hadn’t been a single thing for the two of them to talk about. “I should have known better but his abs were just so nice.” Sabrina nodded. The guy had definitely been hot. 

“Also, not that great a kisser,” Roz added, shaking her head at the memory of it. “I’ve got something lined up this week with a guy from my biology lab.”

“Better prospects?” Sabrina hoped. In her opinion Roz deserved the world. Though the chances of finding that in Greendale were pretty slim--at least in high school. College, with people coming from different towns and even out of state, had to be a little better? Right?

“I think we’ll be able to actually have a conversation which would be nice.” Fingers crossed. “But if not, there’s others I’ve got my eye on. Though if Nick has any friends…”

That was definitely _not_ going to happen. “I’ll let him know you’re looking,” Sabrina told her as the girl waved them over, motioning that their order was ready. Sabrina handed Roz the bag of snacks before heading over to claim their box. 

“Did we decide which show we’re watching?” Sabrina asked as they headed out of the store together and toward their apartment.

“Do you want trashy, flashy, houses, or baking?” Roz swung the bag, still working on her last twizzler. 

Sabrina shook her head, remembering their last reality tv night. “If we do baking we’re going to end up with a messy kitchen again so definite pass on that.”

Roz laughed, picturing the disaster their kitchen had become. “And no decent cookies for all of our effort.” 

It had been tragic. A messy kitchen and nothing decent to eat. “Let’s go with trashy.”

They laughed together as they rounded the corner, Roz colliding into Theo’s dad. “Oh hi, Mr. Putnam,” Sabrina started as Roz managed a hurried, “Sorry!”

She’d dropped the bag of snacks and bent down to pick them back up as Mr. Putnam reached down to pick up the items he’d dropped as well. “It’s fine, girls, and good to see you both,” he told them as Roz touched the watch he was reaching for. 

Everything seemed to go still for her as she touched it, as if time momentarily stopped moving. Nothing made sense in that moment though, unsure how she was suddenly on a campus lawn in the middle of the day when she’d just been downtown and the sun had set an hour ago. Everything was hazy and she blinked, watching students walk by her, none of them paying attention to her or the scene happening just ahead of them.

It was Jesse Putnam.

The earth started to swallow him whole and she watched as he struggled against it, clawing at the ground to try and stay aloft. 

She moved forward, intent on helping him but couldn’t seem to get close enough, some sort of barrier keeping her out. The world shifted before her again and she was in an odd room, not the usual shape that she saw around Greendale. There was a man she didn’t recognize, his face half in shadows, blurred in her vision. He was holding a doll in a box of sand and ever so slowly pouring more sand on top of it.

Her breath caught as she realized it was dressed to look like Jesse Putnam. That the hair was the same, the clothes she’d spotted him in as he was being dragged down into the earth were identical. The man turned toward her and she held her breath, waiting to see who it was before time started up again. 

Roz blinked, taking in her surroundings. She was still downtown, Sabrina standing beside her and Mr. Putnam reaching out for the watch. She pressed it quickly into his hand and rose, clutching the bag tightly to her.

“Thank you,” Mr. Putnam said, clasping the watch between his hands. “It was… Jesse’s. Can’t quite seem to let go of it, you know?” 

The girls nodded, offering up small smiles. “It was good seeing you. Tell Theo hi for us,” Sabrina told him before he nodded to the two of them and continued on his way. She turned toward Roz, noting the confusion in her friend’s gaze. “You okay?”

Roz shook her head, not quite sure how she could explain anything that had just happened. She didn’t even understand it herself. “Yeah, I’m good,” she assured Sabrina. “Now come on. We need to go watch some Real Housewives reruns.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, the basis of part of this story was one theory I read somewhere about Sabrina actually being the daughter of Edward/Diana/Lucifer all at once. Which with how we know Lilith got pregnant while Lucifer was in Blackwood started to make some more sense to me. But then the added twist of Diana not just being a regular mortal because I could never figure out what exactly had this 500+ year old warlock falling for this mortal woman. And Hecate because of her association with witchcraft and so many other things just seemed to make the most sense for me. 
> 
> Though there's more to it than that. Like why that was needed. 
> 
> Not a cliffhanger this time! Next time we'll have some Prudence and Sabrina, Fright Club with Nick, Nabrina and the Society.


	19. Chapter 19

The one good thing about the Society building was that it wasn’t a bunch of pentagonal rooms attached to one another. The sacred geometry of the Academy of Unseen Arts had always given Sabrina a headache as she had tried to navigate it in those early days, hating how at times to get to one room across the building one would have to enter through a few others before managing it. The mismatch of hallways encircling some and ending suddenly into walls at one end was something she wasn’t ever going to miss. 

Especially not when the Weird Sisters had known the place like the back of their hands, able to circumvent the place without any effort. It had made avoiding them nearly impossible when they had wanted to bother her, always seeming to appear suddenly from some doorway or another that she hadn’t known was there until it was too late.

They might have joined the Society a year before she had, but they seemed to be on fairly even footing there, only having access to certain parts of the building. Magic barriers kept them out of the others. Sabrina doubted they could truly keep her out if she wanted to go into the rooms and corridors she was currently barred from, not when she’d so easily walked into the building before.

But for now she was pleased that it meant that the chances of one or all of the Weird Sisters getting the jump on her was fairly nonexistent.

Or at least was _supposed_ to be so. 

Because Prudence had somehow managed to step out of the shadows and casually started walking alongside her through the hallway. “You’re pretty enough,” Prudence commented and it was such a strange conversational opening, something she hadn’t expected from the girl, that Sabrina’s steps faltered.

She glanced over at her, watching Prudence purse her lips as she silently assessed her. “I’m sorry, what?” Maybe she’d heard the other witch wrong.

“I’m trying to figure out what precisely about you has Nicky straying from his usual debauchery,” Prudence replied, wondering what in the world kept seeming to draw people to the half-witch. It had happened at the Academy as well, a mix of admiration and hatred depending on who had been looking at the girl. But she’d never seen any witch wrap a warlock so neatly around their finger as Sabrina had managed with Nick. 

Her sisters and her managed in their own way, but there were no mind games at play here. At least not that she could pick up. Only this worthless devotion that Prudence spotted every time Nick was looking at Sabrina.

It was sickening.

“Why does it matter?” Sabrina shrugged as she continued walking. “I thought you didn’t like playing with the same warlock twice?” Wasn’t that one of their rules? She was pretty sure she remembered it from that brief period where they had wanted to entangle her into their little trio.

“There are always special cases and with how he works that tongue of his,” Prudence replied, a sly smile spreading across her lips as before she sighed happily. 

If it had been a year ago Sabrina probably would have let jealousy stir easily inside of her, but she wasn’t anywhere as insecure as she had been, knew when she shouldn’t rise to the bait. Plus, Nick _was_ extremely gifted with his mouth. “What do you want, Prudence?” Sabrina asked as they turned into the next corridor, heading into the library.

“It has to be your power,” Prudence commented, following her to the table that Sabrina sat down at. “It drew so many of our former classmates in.”

“Including you whenever suited you and your sisters' plans,” Sabrina reminded the witch as she dropped her bag onto the table and pulled out the books she wanted to take a look through.

Prudence raised one shoulder, picking up one of the divination books, and lazily began flipping through it. “Occasionally you weren’t entirely insufferable.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Sabrina really hoped they got to the point of the conversation soon, tiring of the same song and dance.

“Do as you wish. Though you always do,” Prudence added, closing the book and picking up another one.

“And there it is. The insult to go along with it,” Sabrina murmured, leaning back against the chair. She knew there would be no chance of reading until the other girl left.

“How exactly did you even get in?” Prudence eyed her carefully. Sabrina was honestly surprised it had taken her this long to ask that question.

“I walked through the front door.” Sometimes it was best to be honest. Not many believed it anyway.

“Yes, but what spell did you do to counter everything that they have up,” Prudence persisted, watching as Sabrina shrugged, offering up no comment. “None? What secrets are you hiding, Sabrina?”

“Maybe the barriers couldn’t figure out if they should block my mortal or witch side and short circuited?” Sabrina shrugged, pulling the book out of Prudence’s hand.

“Perhaps.” It was a theory, but not one that she thought quite told the truth.

“Can we go back to ignoring one another now?” Sabrina murmured, hopeful that was the case.

“You know I’ll get to the bottom of it,” Prudence replied. Sabrina knew she wouldn’t back off from it anytime soon at least.

“Why? Does Father Blackwood keep harping on you about figuring it out?” Sabrina snapped, not caring that she wasn’t holding back the bit of fury stirring in her stomach. “Shouldn’t he just be happy that I’m here? Not that it benefits him in any way.”

Prudence rolled her eyes. “You’re always so quick to think he means you harm.” Sabrina simply glared at her. That was _exactly_ what she thought he meant to do. “Not liking you doesn’t mean he wants to hurt you.”

“He just wants me to learn my place,” she muttered, remembering him saying as much to her once in his office. “Which is apparently beneath him and all other warlocks. Doesn’t that ever grate on you?” She looked closely at the other girl, looking for those chinks in the armor she so carefully built around herself. “He kept passing you over for everything when you were far better than any of those he chose. He wouldn’t even give you his name.”

Prudence shrugged. “He has his reasons.”

“Because you’re not a boy is a stupid reason and you know it, Prudence,” Sabrina murmured, shaking her head at how easily they seemed to slip into the same conversations.

“I did not come here for one of your patented pep talks,” Prudence scoffed, looking down at her from her place perched on the table, chin raised just so. 

“Then why are you bothering me?” Sabrina asked, waving her arms.

The other girl stared at her for a long moment, looking as though she was struggling to find the exact words, before hurriedly commenting, “Where’s your cousin?”

Sabrina blinked. Had she heard that right? “Wait. What?”

“Ambrose. He’s _not_ in his apartment. He hasn’t stopped by Dorian’s. He’s not here.” Exactly how many places had Prudence looked for him? And why?

“Did you think to call him?” Sabrina asked, taking in Prudence’s blank stare at that suggestion. “Right. No phone. He’s off on a family matter.”

Prudence looked so affronted at not having been told, lips pulling into a scowl as she pinched her nose. “Why do you care where he’s at anyway?” Sabrina continued, nearly getting whiplash at how quickly Prudence snapped back to look at her. 

“I _don’t_ , obviously.” She shrugged her shoulders, not quite pulling off the nonchalant look she was going for as she got off the table. “I just don’t want to be saddled with his lot of recruits as well if he’s not around. We both know they won’t be dumped on Nick since he’s trotting along after you.”

“I can tell him you were wondering where he is when I talk to him later,” Sabrina offered, enjoying the horrified look directed at her.

“Don’t you dare.” Prudence huffed, looking at her as though she had two heads. “I _will_ figure out the spell you used to walk in here that first time.” She slinked out of the library and Sabrina laughed, thoroughly amused with how out of sorts the other girl had gotten.

Except.

_Wait_

She'd had a feeling Prudence and her cousin were hooking up…but was there more to it than that?

Sabrina shuddered at the thought. Her cousin was in for an earful when he called to check in later.

* * *

“What do you mean you don’t want to have a party for your birthday?” Theo stared across the table at his friend. He watched Sabrina carefully, trying to find any sign that she had been abducted and replaced by some weird fairy changeling version of herself. “You _always_ throw a party.”

“I told you it was weird, Theo,” Roz commented from beside him, shaking her head as she picked a fry up from their communal plate.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the two of them. It _wasn’t_ that big of a deal that she didn’t think a party was the best idea to have anytime soon. “With everything going on this year…”

“A party would infinitely help lift my spirits,” Theo replied, before tossing a fry up in the air and catching it in his mouth. He winked as Sabrina scrunched her nose up at that, knowing she wouldn’t be able to say no now. 

“It doesn’t have to be at the mortuary. We could have it at our place,” Roz pointed out, trying to ease the idea forward.

“Just limit it to a few people?” Sabrina suggested. Maybe then it would be okay. No fanfare. Nothing that could potentially attract whoever was killing people to do something that day.

“A few people don’t make a party, Sabrina.” Theo snorted, shaking his head at the two of them. “Plus getting squished in your apartment sounds kind of claustrophobic, Roz. No offense.”

Roz shrugged to show she wasn’t taking any offense to that. Their apartment really wouldn’t hold as many people as she was thinking of inviting all that comfortably. 

“We could do up the barn. Make it a haunted house theme,” Theo suggested before tugging a napkin out of the holder. Roz handed him a pen from her purse and he started to jot down ideas. “Invite different friends. Drinks. Dancing.”

“I doubt your dad wants a bunch of drunk college students in his barn,” Sabrina tried to reason, but Roz was offering up ideas and she knew she was fighting a losing battle. Part of her wanted what they were planning to happen too. She did enjoy her birthday and getting a chance to cut loose the mortal way for a night could be fun.

“He’ll be out of town that weekend and we’ll just have to clean up after ourselves,” Theo waved her off, starting a list of supplies they would need to start gathering on another napkin. “It helps that your birthday falls on a Saturday this year. Gives us all day Sunday to clean up.”

“To clean up what?” Nick asked as he slid into the booth next to Sabrina, pressing a kiss to her cheek in greeting before looking over at the other two.

“After the party that Sabrina is going to let us throw for her birthday,” Roz informed him, turning around the one napkin to show him the details so far.

Sabrina sighed, watching as he leaned forward, offering up some decoration ideas. “Did you let Theo in on the ideas we came up with?” Nick added, looking at Roz.

Theo nodded. “Ooh yeah I liked the--”

Sabrina looked between her friends, narrowing her eyes as she took in Roz and Nick. “When did you guys talk about my birthday?”

“The other day when he brought over breakfast and you were in the shower,” Roz informed her, pushing the fry basket toward Nick as they continued to add more ideas to the napkin.

“I don’t know, guys,” Sabrina murmured, trying to come up with any excuse that might deter them.

“You don’t even need to worry about any of the details,” Theo pointed out. 

Roz winced. “Wrong thing, Theo. She likes worrying about all of the details.”

“Okay then,” he paused before taking a long breath, “It will give _me_ something to focus on instead of all the reasons you don’t want to celebrate.” There was a dramatic sigh after that and Sabrina rolled her eyes, pretending not to see that sliver of truth in his gaze. It really was something Theo wanted to focus on and she couldn’t say no to that after everything he’d endured.

“You guys aren’t going to let this go, are you?” Sabrina sighed, pulling her milkshake closer to finish off the rest of it as Nick leaned back against the booth, draping his arm across the back of it. 

“Nope!” Theo grinned at her, before raising a finger as he got a new idea. “We can run scary movies on a projector off the barn walls!”

“Start at like 8?” Roz reasoned. That seemed a decent time for a Saturday.

Sabrina leaned back against the booth, shaking her head as her friends started making a list of people to invite. Nick started slowly running his fingers through her hair and she shifted closer to him, enjoying the gentle touch.

“Anyone else we should add to the list?” Theo asked as he turned the napkin around for them to get a better look at.

Sabrina pursed her lips as she tried to think of anyone else before glancing at Nick. “Larry and Kim from the paper?”

Nick nodded. “Yeah, we’ll never hear the end of it if they’re not invited.”

“If you can think of anyone else let me know, Nick, and I’ll add them to the list to get invites out to,” Roz told him as she tucked the list of names into her bag. 

“Do we really need invites?” Sabrina asked. It wasn’t middle school. Were invites still a thing?

Roz pointed her pen toward her. “You gave up your planning rights, Sabrina."

Theo narrowed his eyes as he looked at Sabrina before glancing at Roz. “I think we should hand them out. I’m not convinced she won’t just bin them at this point.”

“You two are ridiculous,” Sabrina stuck her tongue out at the two of them, elbowing Nick in the side as he chuckled. 

“I hate to break this up but we have to get going,” Nick reminded as he rubbed at his side. 

“Hot date?” Theo asked, wagging his eyebrows at them.

“ _I wish_ ,” Sabrina sighed, pouting slightly. “Group project thing.”

Roz made a face before looking at the two of them sympathetically. “You’d think college would have gotten rid of those.”

“If only,” Nick agreed as he slid back out of the booth, Sabrina following suit. 

“Are you coming back to the apartment tonight?” Roz asked as Sabrina picked up her bag.

“Or…?” Theo added, wagging his brows again.

Sabrina reached down and picked up a fry before throwing it at him. “Yes, I’m coming back tonight.”

Nick had the good sense to step out of her reach as he chuckled that time. She turned, poking him in the chest and he easily caught her hand, tugging her closer so he could loop his arm around her waist as they started to leave.

“Brina, your umbrella!” Roz called as she spotted it laying on the table against the wall, obstructed partially by the ketchup bottle. She reached over and snagged it, ready to hand it over when the world upended on her again.

She was in the woods, but she didn’t know where exactly. It was night though, the moon high in the sky but not yet full. There was chanting in the distance, words that she didn’t know being said and she followed the voices, stepping through the underbrush and past the trees until she reached the clearing. A crowd of people in maroon robes were positioned in a circle, candles lit around them, and she kept moving closer, trying to make out their faces. They didn’t look right though, animal bone where human features should have been, as the figures started moving around the circle, the chanting resuming. 

It was the middle of the circle that called to Roz though and she peered through the moving group, trying to get a look at what was happening inside of it. There was a flash of something grotesque, a face that she was certain would haunt her dreams before she was back sitting in the booth at Dr. Cerberus’.

“Roz?” Theo and Sabrina asked at the same time, and she shook her head as she realized she was still holding onto the umbrella.

“Sorry,” Roz shrugged, handing it over to Sabrina before turning to look at Theo. She tapped the napkin they were still writing on. “Let’s add bobbing for apples.”

Theo glanced over at Sabrina who shrugged, not quite sure what was going on with her friend, before Theo nodded. “Definitely adding that to the list.”

Sabrina looked back at Roz one more time, but there didn’t seem to be anything off with the girl then as she watched snag another fry from the plate before offering up another suggestion. “Ready, Spellman?” Nick asked, pulling her attention toward him. 

Sabrina nodded, letting him pull her out of the store. She’d just need to try and pry some answers out of Roz later that night.

* * *

Nick held tightly to Sabrina’s hand as they maneuvered through the hallway, passing by the other witches and warlocks getting ready for the ritual they were supposed to participate in. They had at least half an hour before they needed to join the others and he had something he wanted to show her. It was easy enough to find an empty room with everyone else heading toward the larger ballroom area, tugging her into it with him.

He heard the scattered whistles of encouragement, knowing that the others assumed they were sneaking off to engage in sex while they could. While the idea had merit, Nick had no desire to let the Society know exactly how Sabrina’s powers seemed to come to life, manipulating the world around them when she was lost in those particular emotions. He wasn’t even sure Sabrina knew exactly what she managed to do during those moments. 

“What did you want to show me?” she asked as they sat down at the table, looking curiously at him. 

“We didn’t know that your dad had experienced these murders before,” Nick started, watching her nod. “I figured I would have noticed if I saw anything in the journals I’ve collected copies of over the last few years, but nothing was jumping out. But then I remembered how you had said that you were able to uncover how to unseal the acheron configuration partially because of how the pages folded together, revealing new information.”

Right. The originals were full of little twists and turns that her father had used to notate different things. “And then how my mom’s eyes were closed in the sketch.” Sabrina was pretty sure there was meaning in everything he wrote in the journals. Even the parts that had used to seem mundane had a significance..

“Exactly, so I thought maybe there was some information I’d overlooked because the copies obviously don’t have any of the folds or anything else that your father would have done throughout the years,” Nick continued and conjured one of the journals to appear on the table before them.

Sabrina knew right away that it wasn’t a copy. It was far too well-worn, the cover of it like the ones she’d managed to get glimpses of back at her academy. Those books Father Blackwood wouldn’t relinquish to her even though they were hers by law. Too herticial is what he’d always said, not for a witch’s eyes. It hadn’t mattered that she’d been able to show the will he father had drawn up before her birth, leaving everything-- _including_ those journals--to her.

“How did you--?” Sabrina’s eyes widened as she looked over at him. Had he snuck into the Academy?

“Apparently Mother Mildred and Cassius go way back and he also seems to have a soft spot for you. So…” Nick shrugged, sliding the book closer to her.

“He smuggled out books for you?” Cassius had let her look at them in the library, but he’d never let her step foot outside of it with any of them.

“I might have exchanged one of my family’s books for a few of your dad’s,” he grinned at her, and nodded toward the book again, wanting her to look at it. “I have the rest back at the apartment to give to you.”

She didn’t look at it though, replaying what he’d just said instead. “You traded one of your books to get those for me?” Sabrina knew how important books were to Nick. The fact that had been one that belonged to _his family_...

Nick tapped the book. “They’re your father’s. You should already have them.”

Sabrina slid out of her chair and over to him before he could blink, kissing him before he could quite process that she was moving to sit on his lap. His hands moved to her waist out of instinct as she cupped his face between her hands, edging her tongue in to deepen the kiss. She was like a fire, starting from the smallest spark and igniting a passion that only seemed to increase with every passing touch of their lips together. The stroke of her hands as they moved up to tangle in his curls had Nick wanting to be consumed by the heat she stirred from deep within him.

He was certain that he could never get enough of her, especially when she gently scraped her teeth along his collarbone before soothing his skin with her tongue. He let out a moan as he tightened his grip on her waist, head dropping back as she began moving against him. When she slipped a hand between their bodies, moving to rub him through his pants, he knew he had to stop her before they ended up doing exactly what everyone had assumed they’d entered the room to do.

“Sabrina,” Nick gasped, trying to stop himself from bucking up into her hand. She kept up her movements, but drew back slightly to look at him better. Her lips tugged into a smile that was far too mischievous, reminding him of the fact that Ambrose was her cousin, before she leaned forward again, pressing her lips to his.

She was going to be the death of him. 

He groaned as she bit his lip, unable to hold himself back from bucking up into her hand, feeling her grin against his lips as she kissed him again. "Spellman," he tried again, as she shifted against him, trying to pull down the zipper of his pants. “You are making this extremely hard.”

The only way he could describe her grin was _wicked_. “I know.”.

He took hold of her hands then, breathing hard as she pulled back, pouting at him. “You realize you usually cause some sort of magical thing to happen when you have sex.”

Sabrina blinked, mouth opening to dispute that, before settling for, “Not _all_ the time.”

“Every time we've had sex you have,” Nick arched a brow, listing off the things she’d done so far. “Conjuring up storms, lighting candles, growing plants, floating... I'm surprised Harry didn't notice.”

“ _Harvey_.” She scrunched her nose at the deliberate wrong name before realizing that none of that had ever occurred with the other boy. ”I didn't do any of that with him.”

“Never?” _Interesting_.

“I mean...it wasn't ever really as...intense as it is with you.” The sex had been decent, but it had been a lot of fumbling around in the dark. Sabrina narrowed her eyes at the way Nick seemed to puff out his chest at that, letting go of her hands and sliding them down to her waist. “Don't look so smug.”

He couldn’t help it, smirking. “I don't think you want this group to see any of that though, hmm?”

“Mmmm.” No. She definitely didn’t want anyone there to see what happened between them during sex. She arched a brow at him, not quite moving off of him, but leaned back a little further so they weren’t pressed so closely together before resting her hands on his shoulders. “To be continued later.” 

Nick let out a shaky breath, narrowing his eyes at the smug smile she tried to cover up, before pulling the book over to them. It took him a moment to get the pages folded the way he needed to show her what he’d found, taking slow, calming breaths to try and ease his body down from the high it was still seeking. Sabrina shifted in his lap in order to better see the book and he had to bite back another moan.

“Dates and two more sets of two digit numbers,” she murmured, fingers sliding along the pages, locating what he had found.

He tapped the last two sets. “I think it may be coordinates. Longitude and latitude.” 

The last thing he expected was for Sabrina to teleport them into her aunt’s office inside of the Society building. “What in the-- _Sabrina_!” her aunt snapped, rising and looking ready to defend herself before realizing it was the two of them.

Nick wobbled on unsteady feet for a moment before catching his balance as Sabrina handed Nick the book before moving toward the map on the wall. She drew her hands down the lines, coming into contact with one of the pushpins indicating where a coven had once been. “Nicholas, please explain what the two of you have gone and done now?” Zelda demanded, knowing she wouldn’t be getting anything from her niece.

“We think we may have found something in one of Edward Spellman's journals.” He handed over the book, indicating the dates and coordinates before joining Sabrina by the wall. 

Zelda looked through them, noting the ones that went far back before Edward had ever been born, not needing to look at the map to know the coven that went along with coordinates listed next to them. The last one had no coordinates by it though, but she knew that date well. It was just a month before Sabrina’s birth and she remembered that Edward had returned home bloodied and bruised that day, refusing to tell them anything, and nearly causing Diana to go into labor. 

“I think you may have definitely stumbled upon something, but we’ll need to finish looking into it later,” Zelda started, unsurprised when the two of them turned to look at her, Sabrina looking ready to protest. “You have a ritual to participate in. I doubt you want Lilith coming around to protest your not having done magic, hmmm?”

Sabrina grasped hold of Nick’s hand, holding on tightly to it as she remembered what the Mother of Demons had done. No. She definitely didn’t want that happening. “We’ll come by the mortuary later.”

No. Wait. She had promised Roz she’d be with her tonight. “Tomorrow.” 

Zelda nodded, wondering what exactly had happened when they had seen Lilith in England that would have Sabrina clutching Nick’s hand so tightly. Another question to ask later.

“I’ll mark each place he’s written about and which coven belongs to each location.” Her fears over some of those who hadn’t been in contact in the last few decades only seemed to grow as she looked at the map before turning her attention to them. “And try not to balk at tradition this time around, hmm?”

“It’s not my fault you guys picked the most uncomfortable robes in existence,” Sabrina muttered as Nick and her headed toward the doorway. 

“A little discomfort grounds you, Sabrina,” Zelda pointed out, amused the girl's scowl."Let the fathers know I'll be a bit late." She nodded to the two of them as they exited her chambers before looking back at the map and sighing. 

It had truly been too much to hope that everything that was happening around them wasn’t connected. Nothing was ever truly a coincidence when it involved her family. She should have learned that by now.

* * *

It had started out well. 

Simple summoning spells that were meant to show the new members of the Society of Night how to successfully bring forth different types of creatures. They had managed a lamia from somewhere in Greece, a drekavac from a village in Croatia, and a three headed zmey from the Korab mountains, each more powerful than the last, taking more strength of will to bring forth and contain. The newer members and Fathers Goodman and Grimm all seemed to become more excited with each summoning. 

Side conversations started up in earnest after the lamia, the younger members boasting to one another about what they had managed to add into the spell, each trying to one up the other. It rankled Sabrina to hear it, lips twisting at some of the commentary after the zmey had been released back to its home. 

She didn’t know all of the others' names yet but she memorized their faces, making note of who commented so callously about the creature. 

“We should have kept and killed it,” one warlock muttered, shaking his head as they all stepped back, taking a break from the ritual.

“Dragon hide is sought after for so many spells,” a witch agreed, mentally trying to calculate how much they could have gotten from the zmey they had managed to contain.

“For a novice who can’t muster the inner strength to complete the spell without a boost of any kind,” Prudence sneered at them as she passed by, causing the two to duck their heads.

Sabrina tried not to laugh as she sipped at her bottle of water, forgoing the wine that was being offered. Nick bumped his shoulder into hers, tapping his goblet of wine against her water bottle, before sliding his arm around her waist to pull her a little closer. She leaned into his body, enjoying the comfort of having him there beside her as she observed the others. It was the older witches and warlocks that she wanted to focus on, trying to remember which of them her aunt had mentioned having been around nearly nineteen years ago. 

She knew two of the elders had been, the other two not having joined until after her aunt had taken back the reins. There were a few others who were higher up the chain of command but not quite in charge of anything, but she hadn’t noticed anything overly suspicious about any of them. Maybe those who had been involved with Nick’s parents truly had all died during that ritual or fled shortly after it hadn’t quite turned out how it was meant to...unless it _had_ turned out how someone had meant for it to. 

Thinking about all of the possibilities was giving her a headache.

“Come now, brothers and sisters,” Father Goodman started after a few more moments, beckoning the group to step back into the circle. “Let us bring forth our last for the evening. Something a bit more difficult to showcase just what we can accomplish when we all work together.”

“Or some of us without all this dead weight hanging on,” Agatha muttered as she took up her spot with the rest of the Weird Sisters.

"Did you have something to add, Sister Agatha?" Father Goodman asked, gaze cutting sharply to hers.

She shrugged, not at all intimidated by the warlock’s curt look. "Why don't the newbies show us what they've learned with you?"

"Yes, let's see if they've managed to absorb any of the information we've been doling out," Zelda agreed as she strode out from the forest and over to the group. 

"Or if this has all been an epic waste of our time,” Agatha continued, earning a chuckle from Dorcas, the two of them quickly shutting up at the look Zelda directed toward them.

“Decide upon what you wish to bring forth,” Zelda directed, nodding toward the group of witches and warlocks.

Sabrina stepped forward, moving to go join the group, but Prudence stepped in front of her. "Without them relying on you to carry them."

She looked over at her aunt for confirmation and at her nod walked away from the small group, and headed over to join Nick and the others instead. “What do you think they’ll try for?” Sabrina asked as she sat down beside him on the fallen tree trunk. 

Dorcas narrowed her eyes as she watched Nick slide his hand up Sabrina’s back, considering a hex until Prudence pinched her. “Depends on if they want to be successful or flashy,” Prudence commented, nodding toward the other group that were debating who to try for.

“With this lot, I’m thinking flashy,” Melvin replied as he sat down beside Dorcas. 

“So little substance,” Agatha sighed, resting her chin in the palm of her hand before throwing a bit of grass. 

“Maybe they’ll surprise us and go for something they can actually manage,” Elspeth suggested, though she didn’t sound very confident in the idea.

“I think you mean hopefully Father Goodman won’t push for them to do more than they’re capable of handling,” Nick pointed out, shaking his head as the High Priest joined the other group to offer up suggestions.

“Where are they all from?” Sabrina asked, glancing over at the group as well. Could the lack of skill and power level be related to the coven they had come from? 

“Was it Italy?” Melvin frowned, trying to remember where they had been from. 

“No, some southern state and west coast,” Agatha replied. “The Italian warlock was from last year's group when we arrived.”

“He was enjoyable for a week or two,” Dorcas added, catching Agatha’s gaze. “He didn’t return after the summer.”

“It looks like they’ve come to a decision,” Prudence nodded toward the others who were moving to form the circle again with Father Goodman.

It was clear that something had gone wrong as soon as the being they summoned arrived in the middle of the circle, wielding power that slammed against the barriers put up, causing everyone in the vicinity to stumble backwards. 

Sabrina looked over the fallen tree she had tumbled off of, frowning as she watched those who had been in the circle. All of them were staring in horror at the demon that rose in the air, looking down at the lot of them.

“Who dares bring me forth?” The voice was like nails against a chalkboard and Sabrina cringed at the sound, glancing over at Nick who was muttering to himself the different things he could see about the demon, trying to determine who it was.

They watched as Father Goodman rose from the ground to address it. “We of the Society of Night bring you forth to learn--”

The demon raised a hand and the High Priest's mouth simply vanished from his face. He fell to his knees, clawing at his face as the others let out a shriek, scrambling to get away from the circle. “Barrier spells,” Zelda ordered as she started to throw up one’s to further contain the demon before snatching up the closest witch. “Which demon did you bring forth?”

The girl shook her head, sobbing as she tried to keep moving away. “I don’t know. Father Goodman just said to follow his lead. He didn’t tell us which one he was going to summon.”

Zelda pushed the girl to keep moving out of the range from the demon's attacks, glaring at the High Priest who was still clawing at his face, unable to tell them who he’d brought forth. “Nicholas!” she shouted, glancing over toward him. “Tell me you can identify which this is.”

He held up a finger, mentally still going through his list, before his eyes widened. “It’s Flavros!” he started as he ran toward her, Sabrina on his heels before stopping in front of Zelda. He looked back toward the circle, scanning the floor and ran a hand over his face as he realized there hadn’t been anything drawn on it. “He needed to be put in a triangle!”

“What?” Zelda asked, throwing up another shield before shouting out a few more orders as the demon worked to tear down the barrier containing him to the circle. It did nothing to stop his own powers from seeping out of it, setting a few of the fleeing members on fire. 

“There needs to be a sacred triangle drawn on the ground with the correct binding spells put into place in order to contain him. If he’s inside that then he can’t actually cause any harm.” Nick couldn’t believe it hadn’t been done already. It was such basic demonology. He’d learned that in his first year at the Academy.

“How are we getting him in there?” Prudence asked as she joined the group. “As we can all see this lot is useless.” She motioned toward the frenzy of witches and warlocks trying to either hide or douse one of those who’d been set on fire. “Put up your damn barrier spells!”

“Considering how everyone scattered I wouldn’t be surprised if one of them accidentally did break the circle enough for him to get out,” Agatha stated, nodding toward the salt circle.

“Why don’t we just teleport away and then he can escape and take out his annoyance on the town?” Dorcas suggested with a shrug. It seemed like a perfectly reasonable plan to her and Agatha nodded along, seeing merit in it as well.

“Because this isn’t a lowly demon who will simply vanish once he’s had his fill of destruction,” Zelda snapped, eyeing the two. “This is a Great Duke of Hell who will hunt every single one of us down if we do not bind and then get rid of him.”

The two girls looked at one another. Oh. That changed things.

“Can you draw the triangle, Nicholas?” Zelda asked, working to get the steps into place so they could contain the demon.

Nick nodded. “It’ll take me a few minutes, but yes.”

Zelda nodded for him to get started before looking at the others. “We’re going to need to distract him.”

“Preferably without being set on fire,” Agatha added, watching as the demon lit up another witch.

The girl’s screams echoed through the air, no one stepping forward to help her out of fear they would be next. “Can’t we call up a storm?” Sabrina suggested. Weather was one of the Spellman specialties.

Zelda shook her head. “It’ll wash away the salt.” The only thing keeping him contained to the area.

“Fire doesn’t hurt me,” Sabrina whispered, looking over at the demon who was looking for another of them to lash out at and hurt. Zelda opened her mouth to reply but she couldn’t deny that fact. Fire would do nothing to her niece. 

Sabrina took hold of Zelda’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Make sure Nick gets that triangle done.” She stepped through the barrier that her aunt had put up around them and toward the demon before anyone could stop her. 

Flavros sensed her appearance as soon as she was beyond the barrier and turned toward her, ready to strike as she willed up the roots in the ground to work with her, intent on winding them around his body and locking him in place until Nick was ready.

It wasn’t necessary though as the demon dropped down to one knee, bowing his head. “I did not realize that it was you who had summoned me, your Royal Highness.”

Sabrina froze, her brain seeming to short circuit for a moment at his words. She thought for a moment that she had heard him wrong, but he was kneeling, and she heard the whispers behind her, repeating the last words he’d said.

Well. Crap. 

He looked back up at her, but remained in the kneeling position, one hand moving to press against his chest. She’d seen such a movement before in movies when knights pledged their loyalties. “Of course I am at your assistance if you so desire it. Is there one you wish found and then destroyed? Or answers that you seek.”

There were so many questions that Sabrina wanted answers to but it was bad enough that he’d said what he had and that he was _bowing_ to her. She had no idea how she was supposed to explain any of that to the others.

“I need you to leave now and harm no other. Undo the fires you set and give Father Goodman back his mouth,” Sabrina told the demon.

Flavros looked up at her, blood red eyes narrowing at the idea of it. “They have insulted me.”

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him, mimicking the look Zelda liked to dole out on her and Ambrose when she was beyond done with their bickering. 

“As you wish,” Flavros muttered, bowing his head one more time before doing as she asked. There were gasps from the others as the fire that had engulfed some extinguished, any sign of burn marks or injuries leaving with it, and Father Goodman’s mouth appearing back on his face. 

Flavros looked up at Sabrina as he rose, bowing this time from his waist before he vanished.

“Your Royal Highness?” someone asked louder, whispers over what had happened starting to be heard from all corners of the area.

Sabrina’s breath seemed to quicken with each new utterance she heard, looking out at the witches and warlocks who were rising from where they had fallen or stepping back into the clearing. All of them were watching her with wide eyes, a mixture of curiosity and fear and she wanted to do nothing more than bolt in that moment. But she heard another sound as well and turned to look back, spotting Zelda and Nick holding hands and muttering something that she couldn’t quite make out. 

Nick held out his hand to her and Sabrina easily took it, remembering the power of three. There was a reason the Weird Sisters were more powerful together and it all came down to that number doing a spell together. Three was magical in more ways than they could ever comprehend.

“Clear your mind, clear your heart, let these new thoughts depart,” Nick and Zelda murmured, Sabrina joining in moments later as she understood what they were doing.

The spell wove into everyone that was in attendance, all of them slowly falling to the ground, their memories of the last few moments erased from their minds. It was easy enough to plant new ones showing that the summoning had worked but the demon had vanished back to Hell before any of them could get anything from it. That afterward they had all imbued a bit too much wine, falling asleep in the clearing, waking bright and refreshed in an hour or so.

Sabrina raked her hands through her hair as they finished. “I was just going to get the roots to tie him down. Knock him off of his game a little.” She looked between Zelda and Nick. “I didn’t think he would know who I was. I mean they kept me out of Hell, remember?”

“The hellhound knew you. Or at least it recognized you,” Zelda reminded with a sigh. “You’re not a helpless infant any longer. It’s possible that the Dark Lord has told Hell of you.”

“The memory spell will hold, right?” Sabrina looked back at everyone asleep on the ground.

“It should, Spellman,” Nick assured her, tugging her over for a hug. “I’m just...what happens when we conjure up the next demon and they recognize you?” He looked over at Zelda then who let out another sigh.

They would need to come up with a plan for that inevitable occurrence. “You may need to talk with the Dark Lord sooner than you wish, Sabrina,” Zelda told her, holding up a hand as Sabrina opened her mouth to protest. “At least so you can tell him to inform his hordes not to address you as such.”

“I know.” She didn’t want her aunt to be right, but Sabrina knew that she couldn’t put off contacting the Dark Lord for much longer. But not that night. “I need to get home to Roz.”

“Want me to walk you?” Nick offered and Sabrina nodded, hugging him back tightly. 

“What about you, Auntie?” Sabrina murmured, looking over at Zelda. 

Zelda nodded toward the sleeping group. “I’ll stay here until they’ve woken. Let everyone know you two were the first up and make sure they all make it home safely.” She reached over, brushing at Sabrina’s hair as though she was adjusting how it fitted around the girl’s headband before stepping back. “Let me know when you’ve arrived at your apartment.”

“I will,” Sabrina promised before heading out of the clearing with Nick.

They held tightly to one another’s hand, silence flowing between them right up to the point when they stopped at the stairs that led up to her apartment. “Are you going to be okay?” Nick asked, tipping her chin up so he could get a better look at her eyes.

Sabrina shrugged, not really sure she had much of a choice in the matter. “I have to be.” She didn’t want to burden Roz with any of this.

Nick let out a sigh, moving to stroke his fingers along her cheeks. “Spellman.”

“I know. I’m being a big downer right now,” she murmured, resting her forehead against his. 

“Do you want me to stay?” Nick suggested, sliding his hands down to her waist, tugging her a bit closer.

 _Yes_. She desperately wanted him to be there with her, but Sabrina shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I think hanging out with Roz will help me decompress from everything that just happened.” Sabrina pulled back slightly, searching his face. “Are you going to be okay?”

He nodded as he brushed a strand of her back, smiling at her concern. “I’ll be fine,” he assured, though he would have preferred staying close to her. “Meet me for breakfast?”

Sabrina nodded, feeling a little lighter at the idea. “Definitely.” 

She pressed her lips to his, leaving a lingering kiss, before pulling away from him and bounding up the stairs to slip back into her mortal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are definitely not going to be easy with the Society any longer. Not that it was a cake walk earlier, but Sabrina is going to need to be a lot more careful with who she brings forth in any spells around the other members now. Thanks so much for reading. You guys seriously rock. <3
> 
> Next chapter some more Spellman family planning, Nick and Theo hanging out and dealing with the Weird Sisters, Roz and Sabrina.


	20. Chapter 20

Carved jack-o-lanterns were situated on either side of the Mortuary steps, and Nick looked at each of them as he made his way up. He was trying to figure out who had done which ones, from the few with typical faces cut into them to the more intricately designed ones with scenes from classic horror movies being depicted. Salem lounged on top of one, opening one eye as he noted Nick’s presence, before lazily closing it again, not deeming him a threat. 

The door opened before Nick had a chance to knock, though no one was behind it when he walked inside, following the voices of the three Spellman women toward the living room. Sabrina was sitting on the floor, the quilted throw that usually hung over the back of the couch wrapped around her as she drank her tea. The aunts were on the couch opposite, cups in hand. Hilda beckoned him forward, cup raising from its place on the coffee table to greet him. 

He easily took hold of it before sitting down beside Sabrina. “Just because my niece is a heathen who’s forsaken a comfortable couch, does not mean you need to do so as well, Nicholas,” Zelda told him, before taking a sip of her tea.

Sabrina wrinkled her nose at her aunt, pleased when Nick simply pressed a kiss to her cheek before working to get a better look at what they had spread across the coffee table. It was a map of the world that looked like the one Zelda had in her office at the Society building, only smaller. Pins were in various places around it, indicating the various covens of the world, but he noted that a few of them had spinning balls of light above them, with a few other balls of light in several other locations.

There were twelve in total to coincide with the dates and coordinates that Edward Spellman had noted. The majority of them were in Europe, with another in the southern United States, one in Russia, and another still further south in Australia. “We knew of two of these covens disappearances,” Hilda commented, nodding toward one located in France and another in Lithuania. “But we were told they had disbanded and joined up with other covens that had headed further into what is now Russia.” 

“It happens from time to time. Members become disillusioned with their High Priest and decide to go elsewhere. Or they simply wished to explore a different territory while another part of their coven wished to stick to the area they knew,” Zelda expanded as she set her cup down. “Especially whenever some mortal group or another decided that it was witch hunting season for whatever foolhardy reason they had come up with.”

“Too bad no one has a backbone to walk away from Father Blackwood,” Sabring muttered. Not that she could blame anyone in the coven really. She was certain that he had something on most of the families that remained, a debt that they owed him, and the others were more than happy to play into the warlock superiority that he touted. 

“It’s not a decision that any witch would make lightly, Sabrina. Being covenless is akin to being dead,” Zelda reminded, fixing her a hard look. “They would not leave unless they were guaranteed somewhere else to go and right now, most other covens do not want what he is teaching to expand into their own.” Zelda pressed her lips together, knowing her niece had wondered why they had never left. It had not been a decision they had made lightly, but they couldn’t abandon the coven their brother had worked so hard to form, even if it looked nothing like it once had. 

“Some covens may worry that those leaving are not actually seeking a new coven, but wanting to help instill Faustus’ teachings into their own,” she continued with a sigh, setting her tea down on the coaster for a moment. “While those who might let anyone come to them are more likely to agree with Faustus’ ways and methods. Not many are as progressive as your father was or even Nicholas’ Mother Mildred is currently.”

“How could they be when the Antipope and his lot are also believers in their own superiority,” Hilda reminded, lips pursed in annoyance. “Though, not quite to the degree that Blackwood takes it. Just enough to try and manipulate young witches to their bidding.”

“And that’s what the Dark Lord wants?” Sabrina asked, her stomach turning at the thought. Everything she knew about him was so muddled by what she’d learned from her aunts juxtaposed against what Father Blackwood liked to toute as the truth. And then there were her own encounters with Lilith and him to add into the mix, adding more grey to the equation.

“So they say,” Zelda replied as Salem wandered into the living room. He brushed up against Sabrina before heading toward the kitchen.

“And since he doesn’t just talk to any witch or warlock…” Hilda continued, sighing softly. 

“Mother Mildred has never brought up any of that from her communications with Him,” Nicholas added, frowning slightly at this version of the Dark Lord that he knew was prevalent for many.

“Nor did our brother,” Zelda replied, leaning back against the couch. “Edward always stated that the Dark Lord simply wanted us to live our lives, do as he needed from time to time, and show that the False God’s directives for how mortals should live was nothing more than petty rules meant to frighten his followers into obedience. Ones brought about through various punishments, keeping them from a supposed eventual paradise instead of enjoying their meager lives here on Earth.”

That was more like what Nick had been told, ringing true with what the aunts had told Sabrina as well, the pieces she’d learned in her childhood before attending the Academy after her Dark Baptism. “But every year, Faustus states that the Dark Lord is pleased with the new measures he’s enacted for the coven,” Zelda continued, her distaste evident as she gritted her teeth. “Putting warlocks on higher pedestals.”

“He did seem to have to take back that bit about no witch ever being Top Boy when you won out,” Hilda reminded, moving from side to side a bit as she smiled at that memory.

“I am told he tried to nullify your results,” Zelda informed them and Sabrina arched a brow at that. She hadn’t known that at all. “Though it seems that didn’t quite go over as he thought it might with the Dark Lord.” 

Considering who she was to the Dark Lord, Sabrina supposed that wasn’t too surprising. Though she kind of wished she’d been a fly on the wall to hear him berate Father Blackwood for trying, lips curling into a smile as she thought about it. Was that bad? To want to have seen the High Priest squirm in fear and worry as he might have while being verbally and possibly physically lashed at by the Dark Lord? 

“But back to this,” Zelda nodded toward the table. “There’s one on here from before either your father or I were born, but I'm unsure if that was the first instance or simply the earliest he was able to confirm.”

“I'd say earliest to confirm if the drawings in the book are anything to go by,” Nick glanced at the book on the floor beside Sabrina, waiting as she pulled it onto her lap and opened it. “The clothing styles indicate some from earlier than that.”

“I know you said that covens disband sometimes, but...how could this be occurring for so long and none of us have heard about it?” Sabrina asked as she flipped through the pages, noting depictions of the rituals taking place in different settings, the clothing on the witches and warlocks different from page to page.

“I mean if it was anything like what we saw at that church…” Like had happened to his parents. Nick took a deep breath before he could continue. “There wouldn't have been any survivors to say anything.”

“And covens have always been a bit loose with communicating with one another,” Hilda told them. “It was always mostly with one or two nearby but most communication went to and through the Antipope's office.”

Zelda touched one of the spinning balls, lips pulled tightly. “I can see them having covered this up. It's a direct threat to their ability to protect the covens.”

“Surely the Dark Lord had to have known this was happening,” Hilda murmured, frowning as she counted the balls again. Twelve, simply erased from history. Who knew how many members there had been in them? Maybe only a few families, possibly hundreds? 

“He only interferes with our matters when he needs to,” Zelda reminded as she rose, moving toward the fireplace. She set a number of logs inside of it before lighting them. 

Nick didn’t think the mortuary could have become more homey, but somehow the addition of the firelight from the fireplace added to it. He was reminded of so many different novels he’d read of various mortal families sitting around the fireplace and telling stories to one another. It wasn’t quite what they were doing, but as Sabrina leaned against him, offering him some of the quilt to wrap around him as well, he felt a warmth pulse through him that he’d only ever seemed to experience when he was with this family.

“Everything is spaced out enough that it might not have been that noticeable until the last century,” Zelda continued as she withdrew a cigarette from her case before putting it into one of the holders she had laying on a table beside one of the chairs. “There are a hundred years or so between each instance until the one that you stumbled upon, Hildy, this one again in the same area that Nicholas and Sabrina saw the remnants of, and then this newer one that happened the year Sabrina was born.”

“One month before I was born,” Sabrina murmured as she rechecked the date in her father’s journal. She caught the glance between her aunts, that worried look that told her they were keeping something back. “Aunties?”

“We knew something had happened that day,” Zelda started as she lit her cigarette, looking at Hilda to continue.

Her sister nodded before turning her attention toward Sabrina. “Your father had left early in the morning, but it hadn’t seemed out of the ordinary at the time.”

“Not until he came home bloodied and bruised,” Zelda added with a snort, shaking her head at the memory.

Hilda glanced back at her, wondering if she wanted to continue the story, but Zelda waved her on. “You poor mother,” Hilda continued, sighing softly. “She’d nearly gone into labor at that point with the stress of seeing him like that. It took a number of calming spells to help her relax enough.”

“And then of course he wouldn’t explain anything that had happened. No matter how much prying we all did,” Zelda muttered, flicking ash into the fireplace. “Simply considered the matter done. Just as he always did when it suited him.”

“It was always a toss up for which of them was the most stubborn Spellman,” Hilda whispered, nodding toward her sister, nose wrinkling just a little, tone conspiratorial. 

“I’m fairly certain that Sabrina has won that prize,” Zelda looked back at them, fixing her niece with a pointed look.

Sabrina simply grinned over the top of her cup. “I learned it from you, Aunt Zee.”

Nick pressed his hand to his mouth to try and stifle his own laugh, feeling the tension that had been rising in the room quickly abate. That seemed to be a common occurrence in the Spellman house. Even when the discussions turned heated there was a current of love that ran underneath them, tying all of the members back together, softening any blows that had been thrown.

“There’s another thing, Aunties,” Sabrina started, setting her cup down on the table. She watched her aunts glance at one another, rolling her eyes at Zelda’s arched brow--a telltale sign of her ‘I told you so’ look. “Lilith said he needed me. The Dark Lord. Which seemed really ridiculous to me at the time, because why would he need an eighteen year old whatever I am…but…”

Nick found her hand underneath the blanket and gave it a squeeze. “You brought back magic,” 

Sabrina breathed a little easier at that, looking over at him before she nodded. “Yeah.”

“I'm sorry-- _what_?” Zelda asked, her voice sharp and the two of them looked over at her. She gestured for Sabrina to expand on that statement. _Brought back magic_ could mean a myriad of things.

“I put magic back in the area it was taken from,” Sabrina replied, looking between her aunts and Zelda sighed.

Sometimes it was like pulling teeth to get a clear answer. “Explain precisely what you mean by that.”

“I knelt down onto the ground, put my hands on it and willed what I had inside of me to dig down deep and then start…” Sabrina paused, trying to figure out how best to explain what she’d done. “It started growing outward. Like little magic seeds.”

Zelda sat down on the couch beside Hilda again. “And there were no side effects?” She doubted that the answer would be a yes, but needed to be sure.

Nick and Sabrina looked at one another, not quite sure what she meant. “You weren’t overly tired after the fact? Ill? Headache or nausea? That sort of thing?” Zelda expanded, listing off symptoms other witches had experienced after overextending themselves. They both shook their heads and Zelda leaned back, taking in this new layer to her niece’s magic. 

“But...Lilith said I should keep doing things like that though but also the other things…” Sabrina continued, frowning slightly. “So maybe it's not that.”

Ah. Perfect. There seemed to be a reason to bring up what she’d noticed the other day and prod into the interactions the three had endured while they were away. “What exactly happened with Lilith?”

Sabrina pressed her lips together, brows furrowing before glaring at her cup. “We had a disagreement.”

Zelda arched a brow while Hilda leaned forward, reaching over to pat the girl’s hand as best she could. “I’m going to need you to expand on that as well, Sabrina.”

Sabrina shrugged, smiling at Hilda as she squeezed Nick’s hand under the blanket. “She didn’t appreciate when I said I wouldn’t work on my powers until I got actual answers.”

“Yes, I can see how she might balk at such a response,” Zelda commented, finally stubbing out her cigarette. 

“She hurt Nick.” Sabrina took a deep breath, reeling back the anger that wanted to take over, not wanting to make the house shake. “She’s never hurt anyone before. Not anyone I care about. Not in front of me.” Nick stroked his thumb against the back of her hand and she focused on that for a long moment before finally looking back at her aunts. “I mean I’ve also never talked with her when anyone else was with me before either so maybe it was just that she’d never really had the opportunity to do so.”

“I doubt she’s used to anyone balking at what she wants them to do,” Hilda murmured before tilting her head toward Sabrina. “Though she has been talking to you long enough that you think she’d be used to it.”

Zelda snorted at that as Sabrina’s mouth dropped open, watching as Hilda took a sip of her tea. “I think it was more her wanting you to use your powers anyway,” Nick added, trying not to laugh at Sabrina’s indignant expression. “She had you undo what she had done.”

“True.” It seemed to always come back to her using her powers, to gaining more control of them, to seeing what all she could do with them. “If they want me to use them so badly then why don’t they just explain why and _how_ they want me using them?”

“It’s possible that they can’t. Or that doing so will alter something that needs to happen,” Zelda pointed out. The Dark Lord worked in even more mysterious ways than the False God did at times. Add Lilith into the mix and it was anyone’s guess what precisely they needed Sabrina’s powers for. 

“But back to this,” Zelda nodded toward the map one more time. “We know that the Society was doing something connected to the rituals and that it ended in Nicholas’ parents’ deaths. I’ll have Ambrose look into covens on our list that he’s near, see if he can find any rumblings as to their disappearances, but I doubt we’ll find much after so many years.”

“The land might be barren of magic like it was in Wales. He’d feel that if it is,” Nick told them and Sabrina nodded. It would be hard to miss if it had been stripped. “It didn’t feel like that at my family’s manor where my parents...magic is still there.” Not that he ventured back to that house often, but he’d put Amalia there and he hadn’t felt that void like he had in Wales. 

“You said you opened the door, right?” Sabrina looked over at him, feeling him tense a little at the question. “When you heard them…” He nodded as he swallowed, not quite able to get the words out to reply. “Maybe the ritual hadn’t been completed?”

It was a definite possibility. 

“I’ll have Ambrose check the sense of magic in each place then. That will be enough confirmation for now on this being how they met their end.” Zelda nodded toward the pictures in the book. “It’s probably what your father sensed, how he tied the different places together for this list.”

“Too bad he was completely cryptic about everything he put in any of his journals,” Sabrina grumbled, as she nodded toward that particular journal.

“He always had a unique way of cataloguing information,” Hilda shook her head, smiling softly. “Getting ingredients lists for potions from him was exhausting. Couldn’t just list them in order.”

Even Zelda smiled at the memory before she shook her head, giving each of them a pointed look. “We’ll keep doing the tasks I gave out the other day. Though I hope you’ve started to give some serious thought to reaching out to the Dark Lord for answers.” She fixed Sabrina with a look, waiting until her niece nodded, before rising from her chair. “That stew you put on the oven should be done simmering by now, Hildy.”

“It certainly smells ready,” Hilda agreed as she rose, heading into the kitchen, Zelda right behind her.

Sabrina leaned against Nick instead of getting up, pleased when he wrapped an arm around her. “I know I need to...but I’m…” 

“Not ready yet,” Nick finished for her before pressing his lips to her hair. 

“I have so many questions and I don’t know which to even start with. I just…” She wanted answers but she was terrified of getting them as well. “I just want to focus on the murders and what we’ve uncovered with the rituals. I’ll keep working on my power but…” 

“You don’t have to do it yet, Sabrina,” Nick hugged her tighter against him as she wrapped her arms around him. “We can keep focusing on your magic.”

“That demon knew who I was,” Sabrina frowned, closing her eyes as she remembered what he had called her. “I thought he was keeping me from Hell but they know who I am.”

“Have they ever called you that before? Any of the demons you’ve managed to summon?” Nick asked, watching as she shook her head. “Maybe the Dark Lord and Lilith have only just told Hell of your existence?”

“Maybe.” Sabrina knew the only way she’d truly get an answer was by asking. She needed to give herself a deadline, something to work toward so she could finalize her question and ready herself for reaching out. After her birthday. It was only a week away. She could reach out in November. 

She kissed him softly, not trying to deepen it as they had taken to doing, simply pressing their lips together, before their foreheads touched. Nick slowly brushed the tips of his fingers against her cheek, the faintest of touches, and she leaned into the touch, sighing. They lingered like that for several moments, listening to her aunts in the kitchen, the sound of pots and plates being moved about with Salem meowing for scraps of meat.

“Come and get something to eat, my loves,” Hilda called out and Nick grinned at the inclusion of him, taking hold of Sabrina’s hand as they rose. “It’s much better when it's piping hot.”

Each step forward with Sabrina felt more and more like coming home and he clung to that feeling, pushing down the worry that it could all slip away in the blink of an eye. Just as everything else that was good in his life seemed to do. 

It wouldn’t be like that this time. He wouldn’t let it.

* * *

The overstuffed chairs in the back corner of Cerberus Books were the perfect spot to sink into as the rain pounded down outside. The weather might have been dreary, adding to the haunted house atmosphere of the store, but it was a stark contrast to Nick’s cheery mood as he flipped through Theo’s ideas for decorations for Sabrina’s birthday party. They were all utterly ridiculously fake, but in an almost charming way that he thought Sabrina might appreciate.

“I can get most of them at the popup Halloween store in town this weekend,” Theo explained, nodding in the direction that the store was located. “And then it's just setting everything up that morning. I think Roz is going to put you on ‘Keep Sabrina away’ duty so we can do that part in peace.”

Nick grinned at the idea before passing the phone back to Theo. “I think I can handle that.” 

“And then you’ll just have to bring her over at eight so we can get the party started.” Theo wondered if they could still yell out ‘Surprise’ at Sabrina even if she would know what was happening. “Fair warning, she is probably going to want to get matching costumes.”

“Yeah?” He’d read about other couples doing that and leaned back in the chair, unable to help his excitement at the idea. “I’ve never actually dressed up for Halloween.”

“Don’t tell her that unless you want to have no say whatsoever in what you’re wearing,” Theo warned, shaking his head at Nick’s almost dopey grin. “So if you’ve never done costumes before then did you ever do Halloween stuff?”

“Halloween is kind of seen as a religious holiday for me. So it was more gathering with my congregation and doing different things together if we did do anything for it,” Nick explained, careful with his word choice.

Theo nodded. “Roz kind of did that for awhile, when her dad was big on the anti-Halloween thing.” He pulled the paper back toward him and began writing out some different ideas. “But this gives me an idea of what you can do with Sabrina for the day. It seemed like you enjoyed bowling, right? So you don’t mind learning new things?”

“Learning new stuff is one of my favorite things to do,” Nick replied, and Theo grinned at the earnnestness he heard in the other guy’s voice. “Especially if I’m doing it with Sabrina.”

That only made Theo even more certain that he was on the right path for how to make Sabrina’s birthday extra special. “There’s this fair they do every year. We usually hit it up as a group thing but with how this month has been that just hasn’t happened,” Theo explained as he turned the list around toward Nick. “It has all these Halloween traditions that she _loves_ doing. Think you can handle them?”

Nick picked up the list, reading over them, not really having a clue what any of them were but yes, he could definitely do those with Sabrina. He tore that paper out of the notebook and stuffed it in his jacket pocket, wanting to make sure Sabrina didn’t see it.

Theo grinned before he rose. “I’m gonna go put in our order.”

Nick nodded as Theo headed off toward the counter, before pulling out his own phone and pulling up an internet search for Halloween couples costumes. He wanted an idea of the possibilities and shook his head as he scrolled through the different options, mentally making notes of the ones he thought might suit Sabrina and him best. Would she want to go for one of the scarier options or something cute? He couldn’t really see cute being her choice. 

“My my my, just casually using mortal technology.” 

Nick tried not to outwardly react at the sound of Prudence’s voice, glancing up to find the Weird Sisters heading toward him. Dorcas dropped down into the chair Theo had just vacated, Agatha taking up a spot on the arm of it, while Prudence moved to stand behind him, glancing down at the phone. 

“Costumes? Really, Nicky?” He didn’t need to look at her to know she was sneering at the idea.

Hilda Spellman stepped over to the group, giving each of the sisters a sharp look. “There will be no trouble here, understood?” She pointed at each of them and Nick readied himself to defend the older witch, startled when each of them let out an almost meek ‘yes, ma’am’.

Hilda glanced at him, wanting to make sure he was alright, only walking away once Nick nodded. He turned to look back at Prudence, needing to make sure he’d actually witnessed them nearly cowering. “Did you three actually just yes ma’am someone?”

Prudence shrugged.“Sister Hilda may seem harmless, but everyone knows she poisoned Sister Jackson.”

“Plus she makes the best cookies,” Dorcas added, shaking her head as she straightened up slightly on the chair as Hilda looked over at them from her spot at the counter. “I’m not losing out on that again. It was bad enough we didn’t get any after harrowing Sabrina.”

“The groveling we had to do,” Prudence frowned, remembering that indecency.

“It was worth it to get the double fudge brownies, but I am not stooping so low again,” Agatha murmured as she leaned against Dorcas.

“What are you doing with the mortal anyway?” Prudence asked before leaning over to pick up one of the papers that Theo had left on the side table. “A birthday party? Really, Nicky.”

Who even bothered with such ridiculous traditions? 

Theo returned with a bucket of fries, taking in the three girls. They seemed vaguely familiar, blinking when he realized where he knew them from. “Oh, hi. Didn’t you guys used to go to the same place Sabrina went for tutoring?”

“Is that what she called it?” Dorcas snickered and Agatha followed suit. Only Prudence didn’t reply to that. 

Nick muttered a spell under his breath, shocking the two of them as Theo handed over the bucket to him before taking up a space on the floor in front of the table. 

“Is this _her_ birthday that you’re crafting together?” Prudence asked, handing the paper to Nick as she propped her elbows up against the top of the chair.

“You’re not invited, Pru,” Nick snapped, placing the paper and fries down on the table. He ignored the giggles from the other two, wishing the three of them would leave already. 

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that she wants to partake in something so mundane for a celebration. Instead of the delights we all usually engage in. Not that you’ve bothered joining in on anything lately.” Prudence sighed before running her fingers through his hair.

Nick leaned away from the touch, shooting her a glare. “I’m with Sabrina.”

“Monogamy never suits any of us well,” Prudence reminded before pushing up off the chair. She nodded toward the other two before they headed off toward the diner portion of the store. 

“You have very dramatic friends,” Theo told him before tossing a french fry into his mouth.

“Tell me about it,” Nick muttered, still glaring at the three who picked up their to go cups. They blew him kisses before heading out of the store, Agatha and Dorcas laughing the entire way.

“Did you used to date one of them?” Theo asked as he held up the ketchup bottle before nodding toward the napkin. Because he was definitely getting that sort of vibe.

Nick nodded. “I used to have sex with them.”

Theo nearly dropped the bottle at that, but caught it, squeezing out some ketchup onto the napkin. “Like all at once?”

“Occasionally.” Nick shrugged, slowly taking in Theo’s reaction. He was unsure how the other boy might take that, knew it wasn’t exactly normal outside of the witch world.

Theo’s eyes widened at that information, murmuring a soft “wow” before dipping a fry in the ketchup. There didn't seem to be any judgement in his tone, more just a bit of wonderment, which had Nick feeling a bit lighter.

"But not anymore,” Nick added, needing to make that clear.

“Cause you’re with Sabrina?” Theo asked, watching as Nick nodded. 

He reached down for some of the fries, dipping one into the ketchup to see if he liked it that way. “Yes. She prefers monogamy.” 

“Yeah.” Theo paused, taking in what Nick had said. “Do you...not?”

“I’d never tried to before,” Nick told him, and Theo grinned at how matter of fact he was about that, everything he said touched with so much honesty that it was almost unsettling.

But somehow in a good way. 

Theo nodded. “Gotcha. So what do you think of it now?”

“I just want to be with her. She’s…” Nick paused, trying to figure out how to explain it. Sabrina felt like home; somehow passion mixed with belonging all at once. “She’s Sabrina.” He didn’t want anyone else.

Theo thought he understood. Not from what Nick said but from the way that Nick’s lips pulled into a smile that seemed so heartfelt and sincere, watching as it only seemed to broaden as he caught sight of someone entering the store. Theo didn’t need to turn around to know it was Sabrina. He could tell by the radiance that Nick seemed to emanate at seeing her and watched as she stepped into view, kissing Nick in greeting before sitting down on the empty seat. 

Sabrina caught sight of the paper plans and frowned. “Remember, _not_ too extravagant.”

“Remember, you get no say!” Theo reminded, sticking his tongue out at her. He threw a fry at her when she reciprocated that, laughing as she caught it with her mouth before eating it. “But I introduced Nick to the idea of couples costumes, so _you’re welcome_.”

Nick opened up the gallery on his phone, tapping the folder of the photos he’d downloaded. “I have ideas,” he told her as he handed the phone to her, and Theo shook his head at how eager Nick seemed to be for Sabrina’s approval. 

“Do you want to be scary or cutesy?” Sabrina asked as she scrolled through them, because he had a mixture of them.

“I’m open to either, babe,” Nick told her as he rose, nodding toward the counter before he headed to retrieve their drinks.

“ _Babe_ ,” Theo grinned at the endearment, laughing as Sabrina blushed before wrinkling her nose at him. “You guys are sickenly sweet.”

“We definitely can be,” she murmured, her smile mirroring the one he’d seen Nick have earlier. And yet at other times they were a forest fire of passion, consuming everything in their path, giving into the heat that they brought out from one another. It was a nice balance, one that she hadn’t been sure really existed, but she’d managed to find with Nick. “Plus he has a nice butt.”

“And killer abs,” Theo added as the two of them looked over at Nick who was collecting their milkshakes.

“Plus those arms,” Sabrina hummed, a dreamy smile on her face as she leaned back in the chair. “Add in all of that intelligence and charisma.”

“It’s like he was made for you,” Theo teased, and Sabrina’s stomach flopped a bit at that, knowing her friend didn’t mean that literally.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Sabrina arched a brow as Nick headed over to them, handing off their milkshakes. 

It wasn’t like the Dark Lord could do that.

Right?

Sabrina bit her lip, pushing down that thought. She _wasn’t_ going to go down that ridiculous rabbit hole. 

Nick arched a brow at her, noting the way she was frowning slightly, but she shook her head, smiling at him as he sat down. “So about these costume choices,” Sabrina started, leaning toward him to start going through his first batch of picks.

* * *

“And Theo gave Nick the bright idea for couple’s costumes,” Sabrina groaned as she scrubbed the next of the dishes. She dropped her head back, pouting as she looked over at Roz who was working to dry the ones she’d already washed.

Roz wasn’t nodding along in understanding though. Instead she grinned, placing the spoons into their proper place in the drawer. “I am so proud of Theo right now.” Sabrina stuck her tongue out at her and Roz flicked the towel at her, laughing as Sabrina scooted quickly out of the way. “So what options did you narrow it down to?”

“Beetlejuice and Lydia, Morticia and Gomez Addams, Frankenstein and his bride,” Sabrina listed off as she finished off the last plate. 

“I am not surprised by a single one of those ideas from you,” Roz murmured, shaking her head at the choices. They all seemed to be pretty good fits for the two.

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders as she dried off her hands. “We’re not really a Barbie and Ken kind of couple.”

“Plus you’ve always been about the horror side of Halloween,” Roz pointed out, working to dry off one of the plates.

“Guilty.” Sabrina pushed herself up onto the counter and picked up the other towel, helping Roz with the remaining dishes.

“Which are you leaning toward?” Roz asked, though she had an idea of which her friend would go for. 

Sabrina considered the options, slowly down her wipes. “Lydia has that fun red wedding dress but I think the Addams family would be fun to do.” Plus she really liked Morticia’s outfit. She was pretty sure she would look good in it for her birthday. She’d just need to get a black wig.

Sabrina watched as Roz seemed to freeze in place again, noting how her friend’s eyes seemed to go white as her friend took the plate from her to put away. She reached over, touching the girl’s hand, but there was no acknowledgement of it, her friend staring out at nothing before the plate slipped from her hands. It shattered as it hit the floor, Roz taking a step back, breathing hard as her eyes returned their normal color. 

That wasn’t normal. No matter what her friend tried to say. 

“Roz, what’s going on?” Sabrina asked, leading her away from the broken porcelain and toward one of the stools. She grabbed hold of the broom and dustpan in order to sweep up the mess as Roz leaned forward. 

She pressed her elbows into the island, hands wrapping in her hair. “I don’t know…” Roz let out a long sigh, shoulders shrugging. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Sabrina. “I don't know how to explain it.”

Sabrina emptied the dustpan into the trashcan before sitting down on the other stool. “Just try.”

Roz glanced over at her then, lips twisting for a moment before she shook her head. “You’re going to think I’m going crazy.”

“No, I’m not,” Sabrina tried to reassure her, reaching over to take hold of one of her friend’s hands. “You can tell me anything.” 

Roz took a shaky breath before nodding. “I thought my grandma was going crazy when she told me about it before she died. Remember, senior year?”

“Yeah, of course.” Roz had been super close to the woman and Sabrina remembered how the death had hit her hard.

“It hadn’t ever happened to me,” she continued, looking back at the island counter. “I thought it was just one of her funny tales. Walker women having visions. That’s not a thing that happens.”

Sabrina sucked in a breath at that before squeezing Roz’s hand. “You’re having visions? What kind of visions?”

“She called it ‘The Cunning.” Roz frowned, letting the word roll around in her head one more time.

Sabrina hadn’t ever heard of it but made a mental note to look into it. She nodded for Roz to continue, giving another squeeze.

“When I touch things,” Roz started, before shaking her head, knowing she needed to elaborate on that. “It’s not _all_ the time. Uncle Jesse’s watch...I saw him at the campus being buried alive--but that’s not possible. And earlier I touched your umbrella and there was this _thing_ and it was surrounded by people in maroon robes.”

Sabrina kept her breathing normal, made sure to not react outwardly to anything her friend was telling her. “What happened now?” Because something had happened when she’d touched that plate.

“There was this man…” Roz paused, not quite sure how to describe him. He was beautiful but the energy around him was...chaotic was the only way she could think to describe it. “I’ve never seen him before but he was coming to you.” She clung tightly to her friend’s hand, breathing harder. “And Brina, you were terrified. But also...it was like you knew him.”

Roz sighed as she pieced through the memories of it, trying to find anything else that she could make sense of. “I’m not making any sense, am I?”

“I don’t think visions are ever crystal clear for the one having them,” Sabrina murmured, pushing away any of her own worries for who Roz had seen. Right then she needed to focus on her friend. 

“I really thought you were going to think I was crazy,” Roz murmured, tears brimming her eyes. 

“Never, Roz,” Sabrina promised, pulling the other girl into a hug. “I don’t know what it means but I would never think you’re crazy. We both know strange things happen in this town.”

Roz hugged her tightly back, breathing a little easier at Sabrina’s words. “I’m going to look at my grandma’s things. I know she said she was leaving me something that would explain it all when I’d need it most.”

It was on the tip of Sabrina’s tongue to come clean about everything, to share that she was a witch, that her father was the Devil--one of her fathers--but she kept her mouth shut. There was no reason to burden Roz with all of that, not when she had this new thing--this _Cunning_ \--that she needed to learn how to handle. But maybe...someday she could let her know? 

There had to be a reason that Roz was having visions about Uncle Jesse’s murder, about _her_. Later she’d need to try and get more details from her friend about both things, but for now, it was enough to offer some comfort, to ensure that Roz didn’t feel as alone as she had so many times during that last year of high school.

“I think this counts as an ice cream and cookies for desert scenario,” Sabrina offered up as she pulled back slightly.

“ _Definitely_ ice cream and cookies for desert night,” Roz agreed, looking a lot lighter than she had moments before. “Thanks, Brina.”

“Best friends forever, remember?” Sabrina reminded, linking their pinkies together.

“And ever,” Roz agreed, giving the customary shake before they both started to move, gathering up the fixings for their sugary feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sabrina now knows about Roz's cunning, which will come in handy.
> 
> Next chapter, Sabrina and Nick do some studying together, Ambrose comes home and we get some more answers, and Nick and Sabrina do another spell together in the woods.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina is going to finish what they started in the library a chapter or so ago so once her and Nick end up on the couch in his apartment you may want to skip ahead to the next scene if you don't like reading more explicit scenes.

Nick was sprawled out on his couch, papers on Mesopotamian mythology laying on his chest. He should have been reading them, but his attention kept drifting back to Sabrina. She was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of him, index cards and various colored pens spread across his coffee table. He watched her tap her current pen choice against her lips as she looked up at his ceiling, mentally trying to figure out what to write, before furiously jotting down everything she could in the next minute. She changed out the pen a few times, utilizing different colors as she scribbled out the information.

He was fascinated by the process, watching her pick up another card to repeat it again after she looked back at the paper that listed the topics that were going to be on their midterm exam in Professor Wardwell’s class. 

“Is this how you usually study?” Nick asked as she tapped the pen again, lips tugging into a lazy grin as he watched her blink, needing a moment to process what he’d asked her. 

Sabrina glanced back at him. “Index cards are a vital part of the studying process. Writing out everything you need to know on them helps to reinforce the material in your head.” She motioned towards the ones she’d already done. “How do you usually do it?”

Nick held up the paper. “Rereading.”

“That would be how you do it, Mr. Speed reader,” Sabrina muttered under her breath, causing Nick to chuckle.

“You’re just jealous because I read faster than you.” He reached over, running his fingers through her hair.

Sabrina pointed a pen at him, eyes narrowed. “Just read your book and let me color code my cards.”

“And the color coding helps?” Nick asked, watching as she picked up another pen.

“Reading!” Sabrina reminded, turning her attention back to the index card. 

Her concentration was ruined though, knowing that he was still watching her instead of looking at the stack of papers and books he had stacked beside him to go through. It really didn’t help when she glanced behind her and caught him watching her still. There was such an awestruck look in his eyes, one that seemed to portray pure happiness to her, and she watched as it softened, becoming more akin to that look of wonderment and love that she’d seen a few times before in her life.

He had that smile that Sabrina noticed he didn’t dole out to anyone but her. Most of his had some sort of mischievous bite to them, always turning into a bit of a smirk. Not this one though. It seemed to brighten up his whole face and she could never seem to stop herself from leaning forward to kiss him when she saw it. 

Index cards were completely forgotten and the paper that had been resting on his chest dropped to the floor as she moved to press her lips to his. It was a steady build up from there as he tugged her onto the couch with him, letting her straddle his hips and press him into the couch cushions as their lips kept finding one another, parting only for the occasional need to breathe. 

“We never did get to continue what we started back at the Society building,” Sabrina murmured as she pressed her hands to his chest, holding herself up a little, even as she rolled her hips into his. 

Nick arched a brow as he raised himself up, trying to kiss her again. Sabrina was moving down his body though and he wasn’t about to protest when she undid his belt and slowly unzipped his pants. He raised his hips, helping her pull the pants and boxers off. The curl of her lips as she looked up at him, pushing back down with one hand as she ran her fingers up the length of him, had Nick dropping back quickly, not bothering to hold back his moan. 

It didn’t take long for Nick to get lost in the sensations she was able to create in him with her mouth, tongue and hands. He’d been with far more skilled lovers before, but there was something incredibly intimate about the woman he loved being the one to do this, a connection there that he hadn’t ever felt before. 

The lights of his apartment flickered as he tugged at her hair, not wanting to finish in her mouth. It took him a moment to realize that it was his magic manipulating the lights that time and not her own. Sabrina pulled back for a moment, tugging off her tights and underwear before moving to straddle him again. He’d shifted so that he was sitting and let out a groan as she slowly sunk down onto him, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. 

The books in his shelves shook at the slowness, mirroring his own tentative hold on his sanity as she took her time. “Sabrina,” Nick breathed out as she pressed her forehead to his, giving her a moment to adjust before they began moving together, finding their rhythm.

Sabrina lost no time in pressing kisses along his jaw, finding that one spot on his neck that had him bucking up hard into her, his fingers digging into her hips. She bit lightly before soothing the mark with her tongue, grinning as he caused the lamp bulb to shatter, throwing up a simple shield to protect them from the glass. It didn’t take long for him to find his own release and he shuddered against her, head dropping back against the couch as he tried to catch his breath. 

She shifted slightly, sitting down on the couch beside him. Nick arched a brow when he eventually looked over at her, taking in her smug smile. “Guess I’m not the only one who uses magic when we’re having sex.” 

“Feeling really pleased with yourself right now, hmm?” Nick murmured, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her.

“Yep!” Sabrina grinned, giving him a wink before he was dropping down to the floor and working to get under the skirt of her dress. “Nick, you don’t… _oh_!” She supposed she deserved some release too after all of that stressful studying.

His living room was a mess by the time he was done, books having flown off the shelves and scattering around the floors, her own index cards, pens and their clothes among the mess as well. They would get picked up and put away later, the two of them curled up on the couch with the quilted throw Hilda had given him the other day pulled over them.

“You are the worst study partner,” Sabrina murmured, feeling his chest move as he silently laughed at that, even as he continued to thread his fingers through her hair. 

It had been exactly what she’d needed--what they both probably needed after the chaos of the last few days. She definitely hadn’t found the respite she’d thought she would with Roz the night before; the incident in the kitchen only added to the insanity of Greendale and upping Sabrina’s worry for her friends. 

She remembered what Roz had told her, how her friend had seen a man approaching her, one that terrified her but yet Sabrina seemed to recognize. She was certain it was the Dark Lord. “Nick...something is happening with Roz.” Sabrina frowned, tucking her hands under her chin. “She’s seeing things, Nick. Things that already happened, things that might still happen.”

“What do you mean?” He pulled back slightly at that, wanting to see her features as she explained.

Her frown deepened as he tipped his fingers under her chin, getting her to look up at him. “She called it the Cunning. I haven’t ever heard of it before.”

She didn’t like the concern in Nick’s eyes at her words, the way his expression turned serious as he seemed to recognize the phrase. “It’s a curse, Sabrina. One famously doled out by one of the Greendale Thirteen against mortals. It stays in family lines.”

Sabrina swallowed at that, heartbeat speeding up a little at the mention of the Thirteen. “Why would Roz’s family need to be cursed?”

“From what I know of the witch who favored that one, she didn’t really need a reason.” Nick sighed at that, knowing it wouldn’t be what Sabrina would want to hear. “It could be that Roz’s ancestors harmed her in some way, but it’s also just as likely that she was feeling bored and cursed them for her own amusement.”

She narrowed her eyes at that knowledge, cursing the Thirteen under her breath, before looking back at him. “What’s going to happen to her?” Because there had to be more to it than visions. There was the possibility they might lead to madness or some other consequence she couldn’t think of in that moment.

“Blindness is usually tied in with the visions,” Nick murmured and Sabrina sucked in a breath, remembering that Roz’s grandmother had been blind. They had talked about that back in high school, how her grandmother had worried the same would happen to Roz, and while her friend needed to wear glasses, her sight hadn’t declined quite like her grandmother’s had. 

“Her parents are fine. Would it skip a generation?” Because neither of them were blind or even wore glasses. 

“It’s possible.” Curses could be unpredictable like that.

Sabrina nodded and Nick watched a look of determination settle over her before she looked back at him. “How do I break the curse?”

He knew that was going to be her next question and sighed, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. “Don’t tell me I can’t do it,” Sabrina murmured, lips pressing together.

Nick brushed a strand of her hair back. “Usually a witch can’t break another witch’s curse, but I honestly wouldn’t put it past you to be able to do so.” If anyone could it would be Sabrina. “We can add it to our research list.”

“You don’t have to--” she started and Nick pressed a finger to her mouth.

“I like Roz,” Nick told her, enjoying the way she smiled at that. “I want to help. But tell me about these visions that she’s having.”

Sabrina recounted what Roz had said, the details she had managed to get from her friend. “So she saw the person who killed Jesse Putnam and they weren’t at the college when it happened?” Nick asked, needing to clarify that.

Sabrina nodded, lips pressing together for a moment. “She said they used a doll that looked like him.”

“They still would have needed to spell the area so no one saw what was happening there. So that the Society wasn’t alerted to the huge amount of magic happening there,” Nick murmured, trying to piece it all together. The symbols would have needed to be done at the scene by whoever had made them. The pentagon would have needed to be created there. 

“What if whoever it is sets it all up and then leaves to perform the killing part from the safety of wherever they are?” Sabrina suggested. Would that have worked? It seemed reckless though, giving a chance for someone to stumble across the scene and prevent the sacrifice from taking place.

“It could explain why we never seem to come across whoever the killer is both times that we found the bodies.” Because Nick was certain that Lizzie and Jesse had died shortly before the two of them had stumbled across both scenes. 

“I guess the real question is whether or not that’s part of the ritual--to use a doll for the killing--or if whoever is doing it is simply using it as one more means to not get caught?” Sabrina hated that it was one more question to add to the pile instead of another answer. 

Nick rubbed his hand along her back, trying to offer some comfort as she pressed her cheek against his chest. The sound of her buzzing had the two of them turning toward the mess on the floor and Sabrina utilized magic to pull her phone forward, checking the text message she’d gotten. 

“Ambrose is back,” she murmured, handing Nick the phone so he could see the text as well.

“Mortuary?” he asked as the two of them sat up. 

Sabrina nodded as she started to look around for all the pieces of their clothes while Nick began to magically clean up the mess they had created. Hopefully Ambrose would have some good news.

* * *

Ambrose was sprawled out, taking up the entire couch as he munched on one of the cookies Hilda had made upon his return. Hilda fussed around him, setting down some warming tea beside the plate of cookies, while Zelda rolled her eyes from her spot by the fireplace. Her nephew had always been good at milking her sister’s mothering tendencies. Not that she could entirely blame him. Getting Hilda to make one’s favorite dessert was something they all vyed for.

Sabrina and Nick entered the room, taking up spots on the floor as Hilda finally settled in on one of the chairs. Zelda didn’t move from her spot, taking another long drag from her cigarette before looking pointedly at her nephew to get to the point.

Ambrose noted the look and shifted a little as he finished off the cookie. “No one took in any children.”

“Not a one?” Hilda asked, sighing softly at the thought. 

“At least no one recorded anywhere that they did so, but we all know how forthcoming other covens can with their answers,” Ambrose expanded. Which meant not at all. He’d known to stop pushing that particular subject, well aware that doing so would only have gotten the coven to clam up about anything worthwhile.

“No one likes their secrets being shared,” Zelda pointed out, finally moving over to sit in the other chair.

“Especially not with an outsider,” Ambrose added, shaking his head before snagging another of the cookies.

“And to think we should be a community, but the seeds of doubt and discord were laid out long ago,” Hilda tsked, pouring out cupfulls of hot water to pass around, the box with an assortment of teas floating in front of each of them to choose from. 

“Why is that?” Sabrina asked, looking between the rest of them as she snagged a pomegranate one.

“I always chalk it up to another folly of the patriarchy that pervades the coven institutions,” Ambrose commented, his voice muffled a bit as he stuffed the cookie into his mouth. 

He paused to continue eating it at the look Hilda directed toward him over his manners, shooting Sabrina and Nick one when they laughed. “When you have warlocks vying for power, to rise in the hierarchy of our world, they tend not to want to trust others. Lest they get used and pushed down.”

“Not that witches are much better,” Zelda pointed out before placing her tea bag into her cup. She knew plenty of witches who threw one another to the wolves for a sliver of more authority.

“Power corrupts,” Hilda murmured, shaking her head sadly before taking a bite of one of the cookies. 

“What I did find out though after helping imbue some of Dorian’s specialities on a few was that after the coven disappeared the one I was with had noticed that their power level had been dissipating,” Ambrose told them, finally moving so that he was sitting up. He twirled a finger, getting the spoon inside of his cup to start stirring in the sugar. “Those born after that time had barely any talent.”

Zelda frowned at that revelation, lips pursing as she mentally went through the list of witches from the last decade or so who had arrived at the university. Had any of them been from that area of England? 

“But then, recently--in the last week or so even, say after a certain cousin of mine was in the region--” Ambrose looked pointedly at Sabrina, watching as she simply shrugged before taking a sip of her tea. “They’ve seen an uptake in what they can do. Spells that took great effort are now coming to them with more ease. There is a vibrancy back to the land.”

“You revitalizing magic in Wales may have done more of a ripple effect than you realized,” Nick murmured, bumping his shoulder into hers.

“What’s this abot revitalizing magic?” Ambrose arched a brow, looking at his cousins and then over at his aunts.

“It appears your cousin can put magic back into the world even when it's stripped from the area,” Zelda replied, looking a cross between proud and annoyed at the fact. 

“How?” Ambrose wasn’t even sure why he was asking the question. Trying to understand how Sabrina could do some things was akin to slamming his head against a brick wall. 

Sabrina shrugged. “Maybe it's a celestial thing?”

“Or a Hecate thing. After all, she was the goddess of witchcraft,” Ambrose pointed out, magic had been her domain more than it was the Dark Lords, even if he was the one to dole it out to the rest of them. 

Nick felt Sabrina squirm beside him over the possibilities, sensed the uncomfortableness that was stirring inside of her and reached for her hand. “What about the other locations? Did you pick up anything from them?”

Ambrose seemed to freeze at the question, his face turning pale as he recalled them. 

Nick knew the look well, that feeling that seemed to be stirring inside of the other warlock. He’d felt the same back in Wales, the nothingness that had enveloped the area, digging deep down into the roots and leaving nothing but a void. It had been too much like the _thing_ he had seen the night of his parents deaths. Madness, _emptiness_.

“I wasn’t sure what you meant when you called and said that it should feel like a giant void but once I was there.” Ambrose shuddered before picking up the cup and taking a long drink, needing the heat of it to warm him up again. “I couldn’t stand being there for more than a few moments.”

Hilda pushed the plate of cookies toward him, urging him to take another to fight back the coldness that had swept through him. “Did you talk to any covens nearby?” Zelda asked, flicking the ash of her cigarette into the small tray.

“Most didn’t have anyone as close as the other one. But the one down in Louisiana was experiencing the same sort of power reduction,” Ambrose told her after a moment, hands clasped tightly around the cup as he took another drink.

“That’s where a number of the newer members are from,” Zelda murmured, strumming her nails along the arm of the chair. This might explain why they were seeing such a reduction in their ability levels.

“Maybe I can fix those areas too?” Sabrina suggested. The thought of there being other areas in the world like the one they had found in Wales was unbearable for her. Her stomach flipped at the idea of it, something deep within her aching to go fix what had been done.

“Are you certain you felt no ill effects in doing so the last time, Sabrina?” Zelda stared hard at her, watching for any telltale signs of deceit. 

“None, I swear, Auntie,” Sabrina told her, and Zelda glanced at Nick, noting that there was no sign of concern from him over the idea. 

She knew the boy wouldn’t be able to hold back his fear if he thought Sabrina going there would harm her in some way. The connection the two of them had created between them was proving to be quite useful. “We can try Louisiana first then and see if that still holds true,” Zelda told her, watching as the girl nodded, the tension that had built in her dissipating some as she leaned back. “Next weekend since I’m told you have plans for this one.”

“Yes, Theo is quite excited for the party,” Hilda piped up, smiling brightly as Sabrina looked over at her. She reached over, patting her niece’s hand. “But you’ll be doing breakfast with us, yes?” 

“Yep, staying over Friday night and breakfast with you guys,” Sabrina assured, offering up her own smile for her aunt.

“And _me_ ,” Ambrose practically sang.

“You just want birthday waffles,” Sabrina told him as she looked over at him, eyes narrowed.

“And to sing ridiculously to you while making you have to keep blowing out the candles,” Ambrose added, smiling brightly at her as he clapped.

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him. “You are the worst.”

“Nicholas, will you be joining us?” Hilda asked as she rose, Zelda following suit.

Nick blinked, not sure he’d heard that correctly, but Hilda was looking at him expectantly for an answer. He glanced over at Sabrina, not sure how to answer that. “I--yes?” Was that the right answer? He watched as Sabrina nodded and Nick looked back at Hilda, more certain now. “Yes, I am.”

“Lovely. Dinner should be ready in a few,” Hilda informed the rest of them as her and Zelda left the room.

Nick leaned over. “Are you sure?”

“That I have plans for birthday sex when I wake up?” Sabrina tried to look innocent as she regarded him over her tea cup, watching him sputter his own tea at her words. “Yes. I am very sure.”

Ambrose nearly choked on the cookie he’d taken a bite of and Sabrina leaned back against the couch, blowing at the tea to cool it down. “I'm so impressed with this side you have brought out of my cousin,” Ambrose commented after a moment from the other couch, giving her a thumbs up. 

Nick ignored him, rubbing at the back of his neck. “In your childhood bedroom.” He _may_ have fantasized about that once or twice. He blamed the trashier novels he read. Except… “With your aunts down the hall.” _That_ part was a little nerve wracking.

“Do you know how many orgies Ambrose had in that attic room?” Sabrina glanced upward before looking back at him.

“Soundproofing spells do wonders,” Ambrose added, trying to be helpful.

“Plus we can always sneak off to the woods and then head to breakfast if you want,” Sabrina told Nick as she set down her cup.

Nick shook his head, toying with the bottom of her shirt. “It's your family’s time with you. Sabrina, you don’t have to--”

“I want you there,” Sabrina told him, catching hold of his hands. “And they wouldn’t have said something if they didn’t know that and accept that fact.”

She leaned in to kiss him, wanting to assure him that it was fine, that he was wanted, but Ambrose cleared his throat, reminding her of his presence. “So about this birthday party, cousin.” He waited until the two of them were looking at him before continuing, “I want to bring a date.”

Before Sabrina might have shrugged and said sure, but she remembered her conversation earlier in the week with a certain witch and narrowed her eyes. “You can’t bring Prudence.”

Nick arched a brow, looking between the two of them, while Ambrose’s brows rose, confused for a moment before quickly shifting to as nonchalant of a look as he could manage. “How do you know it’ll be Prudence?”

Sabrina snorted. “She was asking about you.”

“Was she?” Ambrose asked, and Sabrina pressed her lips together, not liking how eager he seemed to be in regards to that idea.

She’d suspected they were hooking up but Ambrose actually wanting to spend time with her outside of the bed and the fact that Prudence was asking about her cousin had her quickly reevaluating the situation. “What do you even see in her? She’s mean and haughty and--”

“I think you mean delightful,” Ambrose butted in and even Nick laughed at that description. Delightful was not a word he’d ever heard anyone describe the girl. “It will just be her and not the other two.”

“They come as a set,” Sabrina muttered, crossing her arms.

“Not always,” Nick pointed out, keeping his focus on Ambrose as Sabrina looked over at him, her mouth dropping open at his defense of this insanity. 

“Pru likes you,” Ambrose continued, causing her to snort again.

“She has a very funny way of showing it,” Sabrina muttered, crossing her arms as she dropped back against the couch.

“It wouldn’t be all that fun if we went about showing how we care in the exact same way,” Ambrose started as he rose and walked over to sit beside her. He bopped her nose after tugging her into a side hug. “I’m sure you enjoy Nick’s brand of showing how much he likes you.”

“I will hex you,” Sabrina warned, elbowing him in the side.

“You wouldn’t deny your favorite cousin a date for your birthday.” He had the audacity to pout at her.

She rolled her eyes, scooting away from him and closer to Nick. “You’re my only cousin.”

“Sabrina.” Ambrose deepened the pout, adding a long suffering sigh and she sighed as she shook her head, knowing he wasn’t going to give up on this.

She held up one finger. “You get to be in charge of keeping her from doing anything to any of the mortals at the party.”

That was fair. “Done.”

She held up another finger. “ _And_ you have to help with cleanup duty.”

Ambrose winced at that idea. “Cousin.”

Sabrina shrugged, wagging her fingers at him. “That’s my final offer.”

Ambrose sighed before nodding. “Deal.”

Nick chuckled behind them, pulling Sabrina up as he rose. “Ready to go?”

“You’re not staying for dinner?” Hilda asked as she popped back into the room, ready to gather up the plates and cups.

“We’re doing pizza and horror movies with Roz and Theo,” Sabrina told her aunt. 

“You can at least take some cookies to enjoy during the movie then,” Hilda replied, hurrying off to wrap a batch for them.

They weren’t about to turn down Hilda’s cookies. Roz and Theo would never forgive them.

* * *

“They’re both deep sleepers,” Sabrina murmured as she turned the TV off. She nodded toward her friends both asleep on the floor of her apartment before letting Nick pull her up. “Which is why they brought the blankets and pillows out here for the movie.” They had used to do this at Theo’s place; curling up in front of his tv and watching a string of movies, Roz and then inevitably Theo falling asleep before Sabrina followed along after them hours later. 

Night had always called to her, keeping her awake into the early morning hours. It was hell on her sleep schedule but no amount of trying to force herself to go to bed earlier ever seemed to work all that well. Especially not when the moon was high in the sky like that night. It didn’t need to be full, even just a sliver of it out there made her skin seem to thrum with excitement. 

“Are you up for some project work?” She nodded toward the front door.

It took Nick a moment to understand what she meant, wondering what project she meant, knowing they didn’t have a Society event happening. Salem meowed from his spot on the couch, eyeing the two of them carefully. “Stay with them,” Sabrina told her familiar, reaching over to rub his head before taking hold of Nick’s hand.

They grabbed their jackets and headed out of the door and into the forest just beyond her apartment. 

Each step they took brought them further away from Greendale and deeper into the thicket of trees. The tension that had been in the air since the previous day seemed to evaporate as they walked. The spell that they had threaded through the air, taking the other members of the Society’s memories seemed to have held strong, eliminating at least one potential problem. Not that there weren’t plenty of others that still needed to be tackled, but a walk through the woods that was meant to end in some spellwork between the two of them would at least help with her exploring her power. 

“Any ideas on which spell you want to try out?” Nick asked, giving her hand a squeeze as they ducked under some branches before heading left.

“I was going through one of my dad’s journals and saw this one he wrote about paying homage to Hecate through the five elements,” Sabrina replied, tugging him in the direction she wanted to head. 

Nick easily followed, letting her take the lead. He’d learned that it was best to follow when Sabrina was determined to go somewhere. “I remember that one.”

“Think we can give it a shot?” she asked, glancing over at him and Nick was pleased to see that there was still an eagerness to her for doing magic.

He’d been worried that between the conversation with Lilith and the pressure for her to explore and expand her magic that Sabrina might lose some of that spark he found so endearing. But it was still there, bright as sunlight, as she paused her steps to take hold of his other hand as well, linking their fingers together. 

“We need a body of water for that one, right?” Nick asked, remembering that from the notations Edward Spellman had put on the page.

Sabrina nodded over toward the left again and Nick arched a brow, picking up the sound of water. “I was thinking Sweetwater River might work?”

“Had a feeling I’d say yes to the spell, huh?” Nick asked, tugging her closer so he could slide his hands into her back pockets. 

Sabrina scrunched her nose at him, laughing when he leaned forward to kiss it. “I was hopeful.”

“Mmhmm,” he murmured before brushing his lips against hers. 

The kiss was short lived though as a scream erupted through the forest, followed quickly by another, and the two of them turned toward where the commotion was coming from. They pushed through the woods, ignoring the sting of branches as they made their way toward the river, hearing more cries of pain and terror filling the forest. 

Sabrina didn’t recognize the creatures that were tearing into the mortals along the riverbank, skidding to a halt as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. They moved quickly, knocking the mortals who were trying to scramble to safety off their feet, before burying their teeth into their necks. Sabrina lashed out with magic, throwing the closest one off the mortal it had knocked to the ground. 

The creature landed on its feet, hissing at the pair of them, revealing large teeth on what Sabrina thought might have once been a girl. Her features were distorted though, nearly unrecognizable, wearing clothing that had seen better days. She took a step forward, ready to attack, as Sabrina stepped forward into the moonlight, letting the creature get a good look at her.

She didn’t expect it to slink backward, head hanging low, as it let out an awful sound that seemed to alert the others, causing them to drop hold of their victims. 

“Strzyga,” Nick murmured, identifying the creature. “They don’t hunt in packs and you usually don’t find them outside of Poland much now.” They watched as the strzygas seemed to cower, taking steps back into the darkness, away from the pair of them before disappearing altogether. 

They started moving toward the mortals who still lay against the ground. They were in shock, injured to various degrees but she thought they might all live. They just needed to get the wounds to stop bleeding. It didn’t look like the creatures had started to tear into their bodies for their organs at least. 

“Hear me, mortals,” Sabrina began, weaving her magic into the air around them. “Do not run, rest your head, and what was begun will be undone.” It took some time, but between the two of them, Nick and Sabrina managed to wipe the others’ memories of the incident and start a healing spell or two for their wounds. 

“I don’t understand why they were here,” Nick continued once the others started to file off back toward town. He rubbed at the back of his neck, glancing around at the chaotic mess that had been left at what was supposed to have been a casual fall party. Beer bottles and plastic chairs were scattered about, blood spattered along the items and ground. 

There was something _off_ about the area around them now. It set Sabrina’s teeth on edge and she rubbed at her arms, trying to stave off the uncomfortableness that was creeping its way along her. The woods she’d learned like the back of her hand seemed to be shifting, the magic of them not quite twisting but becoming off-kilter, messing with her equilibrium. She took a deep breath, trying to pinpoint where exactly the break in it was happening before closing her eyes to concentrate better.

Nick felt it too, the discord that seemed to have encompassed the area of land. It wasn’t the void they had experienced in Wales, but it was just as disconcerting. He reached for her hand, gripping it tightly and sucked in a breath as she opened her eyes. 

They were completely white and he had to release his hold on her as she rose slightly in the air, hellfire surrounding her as she lifted higher. A halo of it hovered above her head as she looked around the area, extending her arms. It was as if she was pulling at something but he couldn’t see what. He tracked her movements, trying to pinpoint what exactly she was looking at and blinked, thinking for a moment that his eyes were playing tricks on him. 

There was a fissure a few feet away from them, fading in and out of the shadows, before he spotted the sliver of darkness that made his blood run cold. It brought about the same sensation of emptiness that they had felt before, that madness he’d sensed in the room his parents had died in. 

Sabrina weaved magic into that area, sewing threads of it through the air before she clenched her fist, sealing the fissure. She dropped to her knees, the hellfire dissipating as she continued to stare at the area.

Whatever that was had called to her, slithered its way into the depths of her mind, trying to undo the pieces that put her together, meeting a resistance it hadn’t expected. She latched onto Nick as soon as he was at her side, leaning into him, needing to feel the warmth of him after the coldness that had tried to take over. 

“Spellman?” Nick murmured, brushing her hair from her face. She was far too pale for his liking. 

Sabrina shook her head, knowing she wasn’t able to talk just yet as she closed her eyes, pressing her face into his chest. Salem appeared in front of them seconds later, moving quickly to her in order to offer his own brand of comfort. Nick cradled her close, murmuring the words of comfort she’d doled out to him after Amalia’s death, hoping he was helping her as she’d been able to for him. 

After a few more minutes he lifted her up, holding her in his arms before teleporting the two of them and Salem into her bedroom. A quick look out into the living room confirmed that Roz and Theo were still asleep. 

“I think tonight might be a good one for simultaneous dreaming,” Nick murmured as he got into the bed with Sabrina. She was pressed up against his side in seconds, nodding as she laid her head against his chest, seeking out his warmth again. 

“Yes, please.” Otherwise Sabrina was going to do whatever was in her power to keep from dreaming. She knew she wouldn’t like them if she managed to have her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Sabrina's birthday!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading everyone. <3


	22. Chapter 22

Sabrina forced her muscles to slowly begin to relax, the tension that had coiled tightly in each of her limbs unwinding itself as she felt the rise and fall of Nick’s chest against her back. Salem watched her silently from his spot on her pillow, butting his head against hers to offer up some comfort as she closed her eyes. She rested her arm over Nick’s that was wrapped around her, focusing on his touch and breathing as she pushed down the tendrils of foreboding that were trying to wrap themselves around her. 

It was _her birthday_. Her friends and family had been planning ridiculous meals and a party for weeks now. She wasn’t about to let anything ruin that for them. Especially not her own inner worries. 

She felt Nick shift a little behind her, his arm pulling her more tightly against him, as he pressed a kiss to the curve of her neck. “Happy birthday,” he murmured, his voice still hazy with sleep.

“Mmmm.” She hummed as she turned so that she could face him. 

“What do you usually do for it? Aside from the parties?” Nick asked, moving his hand down to rest on her hip, slowly beginning to draw little patterns against the fabric of her nightgown.

“We always had breakfast as a family.” Her lips slowly tugged into a smile at the thought of that, the scent of waffles, bacon and eggs beginning to make their way into her room. “Aunt Hilda makes our favorites for our day. I used to go trick-or-treating with Roz, Theo and Harvey when I was really young.”

She reached over, tracing the lines that formed on his forehead as Nick furrowed his brow. “That’s when you go from house to house asking for candy and you trash the house if they do not give you any, right?” 

Sabrina wondered which books he’d read about that in. Had he observed mortal children doing so through the years, cataloguing their traditions from year to year? She wouldn’t put it past him. “Mostly it was just getting candy. I don’t think we ever did any tricks.” Nothing that stuck out in her head anyway. “We did the haunted house circuit when we were older. There’s one street that goes all out, trying to outdo one another every year.”

“I believe that’s on the agenda I was given for today,” Nick told her, laughing as she scrunched her nose.

“You know you don’t have to follow it,” Sabrina started, but he reached over, pressing a finger to her lips.

“I swore to uphold ‘Operation Keep Sabrina From Her Party’ until its time and I mean to make good on that.” Nick arched a brow as she opened her mouth, ready to offer up another protest. “Unless you want to deny me my first ever mortal haunted house.” It took every bit of restraint that he had not to look smug at how quickly she seemed to acquiesce at that, knowing she wouldn’t be able to say no now.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes, knowing he’d easily roped her into whichever plans had been orchestrated, but the thought of bringing him into a haunted house had merit and she was looking forward to dressing up in their costumes too. “What do you do for yours?” Actually… “When is yours?”

“February 10.” Nick watched as she seemed to mentally file away that information before he shrugged. “Birthdays aren’t really a celebrated thing in the witch community. Besides the sixteenth and that’s all about our baptism. My parents used to give me books though. I remember that.” Old ones related to whichever interests he’d had that year. “And Mother Mildred does that too.”

“Do you want to celebrate it?” Sabrina took hold of his hand that had been drawing along her hip, intertwining their fingers as she brought it up to her lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

He smiled softly at the gesture, looking down at their hands before glancing up at her, his grin mischievous. “Maybe not as extravagantly as tonight is going to be.”

He leaned forward as she scrunched her nose again, pressing a kiss to it.

"Do I get even a little hint?" She pouted as he pulled back, shaking his head.

“I've been sworn to secrecy,” Nick told her, crossing his heart like Roz and Theo had taught him.

“It's not like really being sworn to it like with a spell,” Sabrina pointed out, feeling a little hopeful until the look he gave her caused her to sigh. “Fine. I'll stop trying to pry it out of you.”

Nick snorted at that. “No you won't. But…” He waved his hand, the overnight bag he’d brought with him heading through the air to them. “Mind if I give you your birthday present now?”

“You didn't need to get me anything,” she started, not quite able to finish that last word as he leaned in, slowly kissing her. She nearly forgot everything else in that moment, the constant ticking that seemed to be occurring in the back of her mind pushed to a whisper as she lost herself in the sensations he was able to stir inside her with just his lips alone.

He pulled back just as slowly, enjoying the way Sabrina licked her lips, before pulling out a wrapped box from the bag. He’d never wrapped anything before and had gone through several pieces of the wrapping paper Roz had helped him pick out until he was satisfied with the folds. She delicately unwrapped it, slowly removing the pieces of tape in an effort not to ruin the green and gold paper as she sat up.

Nick followed suit, leaning against the headboard as he watched her place the paper onto the side table. Salem took that as his opportunity to pounce on it, sending the paper and himself down to the floor as he started rolling all over it. “You’d think he was a real cat,” Sabrina muttered, shaking her head at her familiar’s antics before opening up the black box. 

There were three sets of keys inside--one that looked almost like her own apartment key but the other two were far older and more ornate. 

“For my apartment,” Nick told her, touching the smaller key. “It's a thing that's done, right?” He paused, looking over at her face, needing to know he hadn’t messed up. “I just want you to know that you're welcome whenever.” 

She was smiling as she held it in between her fingers so he thought he might have chosen right. Nick touched the other two keys. “And this one is for the manor in Wales. And my family home in…are you crying?” _Shit_. He set the box down, wondering how he could fix what he’d done. “I'm sorry.”

Sabrina reached over, pulling him closer so she could rest her forehead against his. “No, it's _perfect_. They're happy tears.”

He hadn’t even known that was a thing until that moment, but her accompanying smile alleviated the worry that had built up inside of him. “There’s one more,” Nick told her, reaching in to pull out another intricately wrapped box. “I actually picked this out before we went to Wales and I wasn't sure if it was something you'd want now but it made me think of you.”

Inside was a small gold necklace with a wheel of Hecate hanging from the bottom. She slowly traced the symbol as he continued. “They always said she was a force to be reckoned with, that her way with magic was a sight to behold. Just like you.”

Sabrina pulled the necklace from the box and handed it to him, before turning around and lifting her hair slightly. “Can you help me?”

He helped place it around her neck, locking the clasp into place. She turned back to him and pushed him down onto the bed with her, kissing him hard as he fell back against the mattress. She straddled his waist and easily stripped her nightgown off, tossing it to the side, enjoying the way Nick’s gaze drew over her, taking every inch of her in before she leaned back down to kiss him again. His hands roamed her back, sliding down to hook into her underwear, as her own found their way to his curls, lifting her hips slightly to help him work the last piece of clothing off her body.

The pounding on her door had Sabrina groaning into Nick’s neck as they both stilled their movements. “Let’s go, cousin! Everything is going to get cold!” Ambrose’s dulcet tones reverberated through the door. “Don’t make me eat your cake without you.”

Sabrina knew he would try to do it too. Aunt Hilda would stop him, but then Ambrose would no doubt be relentless in his teasing. “We’re coming,” she shouted back, throwing a pillow at the door. 

“Oh, I’m sure you were,” Ambrose called back before she heard him bounding down the stairs. 

“I may need help burying my cousin later,” Sabrina muttered as she looked back at Nick, pouting at being interrupted.

Nick’s gaze was heavy, fingers dancing along her waist. “How long before you think he comes back up to get us again?”

Sabrina arched a brow at that. “I’d say we have another solid ten minutes.”

Nick tugged her back down, maneuvering them so she was the one pressed into the mattress. The look he gave her had Sabrina squirming with anticipation. “I can work with that,” he murmured before he moved to make good on her wish of morning birthday sex.

* * *

“What a lovely necklace,” Hilda commented once Sabrina and Nick joined them at the kitchen table. Ambrose tapped his finger against his watch, wagging his eyebrows at Sabrina, but she steadfastly ignored him as she slid into her chair.

“Nick got it for me,” Sabrina touched the small wheel, leaning forward to give her aunt a better look at it.

“It’s nice to see a young warlock with decent taste,” Zelda commented from behind the newspaper she was perusing.

“I’m trying to decide if that’s a slight against me or not,” Ambrose muttered before pressing a quick kiss to Sabrina’s cheek as Nick took the seat next to her. He dropped a present into her lap and motioned for her to open it.

Hilda shook her head, tsking at the two of them before waving the towel in her hand. “Not until after breakfast!” She motioned for the covered trays to float from the countertops over to the table. 

Ambrose sighed, making sure it was extra dramatic as he took the box back from Sabrina and placed it beside the other ones situated on the counter. “And there will be no talk about rituals, murders, or anything else that’s happening right now,” Hilda continued, pointing a spatula toward Zelda.

Her sister ignored her as she folded the newspaper and reached over to remove the lids. Hilda made a little noise, nodding toward Sabrina. The birthday girl was supposed to be the first to pick her pieces! Zelda leaned back against her chair, motioning for Sabrina to get on with it. 

“And what time should Prudence and I arrive tonight?” Ambrose asked once everyone had heaped helpings of waffles, bacon, eggs and fruit onto their plates.

“How about a quarter to never?” Sabrina suggested, smiling sweetly at him.

“Seven thirty,” Nick reminded, before deliberately taking a bite of the waffle on his plate.

“I thought it started at eight?” Sabrina eyed him carefully when he pointed to his mouth, chewing slowly.

“You’re going to love it,” Hilda told her, before pouring some syrup onto her own waffles.

“Yes, it does seem to be something you’ll enjoy,” Zelda added and Sabrina frowned, looking around at the group.

“Does everyone but me know what’s happening?” she asked, narrowing her eyes as they all nodded. Not knowing the details was driving her crazy.

“What are the rest of your plans for the day?” Zelda asked, attempting to change the subject.

“We’re just hanging out together,” Nick started, not quite sure how much detail he should go into with the list that he had. 

“So sex,” Ambrose commented, enjoying the way Sabrina choked on her orange juice.

“Not everything is about sex, Ambrose,” she told him after a moment.

“But that is the plan,” her cousin continued, winking at Nick, who wasn’t sure if he should comment or not. Would that make it worse?

“You’re making Aunt Hilda turn red,” Sabrina chided, nodding toward their aunt who was definitely blushing.

“Oh please, Hilda,” Zelda rolled her eyes as she cut into her eggs. “It’s hardly news that Sabrina is having sex. The only new part is that she’s finally experiencing it beyond the fumbling of that mortal boy.”

“Harvey was a nice, young--” Hilda started, before looking over at Nick. “Not that you’re not also quite nice, Nicholas. It’s just that he was so innocent.”

“Not that innocent considering they did have sex,” Zelda pointed out before finally eating her eggs.

“Is it present time yet?” Sabrina asked, nodding toward the stack of boxes. “It’s my birthday and I say we do presents now.” 

Ambrose floated his over to her, eagerly motioning for her to open it up. That alone should have told her she probably shouldn’t have done so. She pulled out several guidebooks to different countries in Europe. “So you can start planning that epic summer trip we both know you want to have,” Ambrose explained before nodding for her to keep pulling the things out.

Sabrina smiled softly at the booksl, touched by the gesture and set it down beside her plate, before reaching in for the next item. Maybe he’d gotten her one of those fancy passport holders. But no, instead she found some flavored condoms and handcuffs and a blindfold and-- “Did you just buy one of everything from the adult shop on Third Avenue?” Sabrina looked up at him, not daring to actually pull out anything else from the box as Hilda took a long drink of water.

“The blindfold really helps heighten the sensations,” Ambrose informed her, leaning over to pull it out.

Nick was working to not laugh at how frazzled Hilda seemed to be getting with each new tip for the items inside, while Sabrina simply shook her head, and Zelda occasionally added her own insight. “I think it’s time for our gifts,” Hilda suggested after a moment, and Sabrina hurriedly put the box down, taking the new present from her aunt.

Inside was a meticulously organized scrapbook of her life from infant to then, all with pictures and little details--some she knew, others she didn’t. “We thought you might gain some insight from it,” Zelda informed her as Sabrina flipped the pages, noting each of her aunt’s handwriting on the pages. 

She carefully touched the different photographs, the snippet of her baby blanket, an ink print of her foot and hand, before closing it. She would need to give it a good look through later. “I love it.”

“Also, some different seedlings to help expand the window garden that you have going,” Hilda told her, motioning toward the six small potted plants on the counter. 

Zelda waved over the last box and Sabrina took her time to open it, dropping the wrapping paper onto the floor for Salem to attack. Inside was the Spellman grimoire, full of various spells and details from more years than Sabrina could comprehend. “You’ll find pages at the back for you to add your own touch to it,” Zelda told her as Sabrina drew her fingers along the cover of it, taking in the Spellman S stamped in the middle.

She’d looked at this book since she was a child, standing on her tippy toes to get a better look whenever her aunts or cousin had been working one spell or another. Watching as Hilda reviewed it for the perfect planting charm or Zelda used it to recall ingredients needed for whichever hex she was getting ready to dole out. She’d never expected to be given it. 

“Are you sure?” Sabrina looked between her aunts and cousin, needing to know they truly meant for her to have it.

“We discussed it and Ambrose has his own from his parents,” Zelda replied, tapping the grimoire. “This one belongs to you.”

“But it's still yours.” It was their family’s, meant to be passed down through the generations, but still theirs as well.

“And it's served us well, but you’re the one who needs to learn what’s inside now,” Hilda told her, offering up one of her gentle smiles that was meant to reassure. 

“I’ll keep it safe,” Sabrina promised, hugging it close to her chest.

“Now, cousin. You should use the fuzzy pair of handcuffs when,” Ambrose started and Sabrina wrinkled her nose, partially thankful for him breaking the tension, but even more happy when Nick threw a grape at him. 

“I think that means it's time for cake!” Hilda clapped her hands before moving to the fridge to retrieve it.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” Zelda murmured, squeezing Sabrina’s arm before motioning the dishes out of the way so Hilda could place the cake down in the middle. 

“Don’t forget to make a wish,” Hilda told her, motioning toward the candles on top, ignoring as Zelda started commenting on the absurdity of that particular mortal tradition.

Sabrina looked around at all of them, taking in her aunts, Ambrose and Nick’s eager looks--breathing in all of the variations of love that she saw in each of them--before turning her attention to the cake. It was a simple wish, one that she would do everything in her power to make come true.

All she wanted was for all of them to be in this room again next year, safe and sound, and able to celebrate her birthday with her. Surely, she could make sure that happened.

* * *

Sabrina glanced up at the brightly painted sign indicating that Greendale’s fairgrounds had been transformed into a Halloween wonderland. With everything happening this year, she hadn’t been able to make her annual venture to her town’s monthly weekend festivities. Usually her small group of friends would get together to do the hayrides, pumpkin carving, ridiculously themed games, and apple bobbing together, but every weekend in October had been jam packed with activities, preventing any of them from being able to go.

She’d almost forgotten about the tradition, her mind focused on everything else that had been learned, but as she gripped Nick’s hand tightly as they walked underneath the archway partially made by stacked hay bales, she let out a happy little sigh of relief over being there. 

“How did you even know about this?” she asked, glancing over at him. There weren’t any advertisements for it at the university, no signs posted in any of the shops along Main Street either. It was so ingrained in the culture of Greendale that the locals knew it would pop up on the first weekend of October and be torn down November 1 like clockwork.

“Roz and Theo,” Nick told her, looking around in wonderment at all of the colors, costumes and displays. “Do we start with one specific thing? Because they just gave me a list of all of the things you guys usually do? And I’m not entirely certain what all of these are…”

She glanced over at the list he was holding, lips pulling into a wide smile as she spotted Roz’s handwriting listing all of their usual activities. “Let’s start with the hayride.” Sabrina tugged him in that direction. “Then we can make a game plan for how we’re going to hit up the rest of these.”

He let go of her hand, wrapping his arm around her shoulder instead, careful not to mess up the black wig that went with her all black dress. He still wasn’t exactly sure what the Addams family were, but Sabrina’s description of his costume being ‘guy incredibly devoted to his wife and really good with knives’ was enough to satisfy his need for answers. 

“What exactly is bobbing for apples and how is that different from candy apples?” Nick asked before stuffing the list back into his suit pocket. “Or do we bob for them so that we can make them into candy?”

Her shoulders shook as she laughed, leaning into him as she wrapped her arm around his waist, enjoying the closeness as they walked. “Two completely different things. Ones a game and the other is just delicious.”

“You guys did this every year together?” Nick asked after they had bought their roll of tickets and exchanged the needed amount for the hayride. It was still early enough that they were the only two on board when the tractor started to move, winding them through the apple orchard and pumpkin fields. 

Sabrina rested against him as they situated themselves on the haystacks inside the bed of the cart, the two of them far enough away from the driver to have their conversation be unheard. “I think since we were about seven,” she told him, handing him his bottle of apple cider and apple spice muffin that they were given before boarding. “We used to go every weekend in October for a few years, but once I turned sixteen…my other obligations kind of took over.”

She watched as he took a drink of the apple cider, enjoying the pure delight that seemed to spread across his features over the taste of it. “Everyone’s all about the pumpkin spice lattes, but I really like the apple cider,” Sabrina told him, nodding toward the bottle. “I love pumpkin too, but this always hits the spot.”

The sun was beginning to set along the horizon, the sky turning a variety of colors as he tugged her a little closer, enjoying the way she rested her head against his chest. “Did you ever think of telling them?” Nick started, looking down at her as she looked up, nose scrunched in confusion before realizing who he meant. 

“A few times, but I don’t know if it would be fair to them?” Sabrina let out a sigh, looking out toward the sky. “Part of me wonders if I should because of what Roz is going through...but if I can just fix it so she’ll be okay, then it won’t matter. There’s so much more that comes with knowing the truth.”

Her attention shifted the forest as the tractor swerved them slowly along its usual path, passing by it, the shadows that danced along the ground seeming darker to her in that moment. “How would I explain that monsters are real and they live in our backyard?”

Nick brushed his hand through her hair, lips twisting as he remembered it was a wig before moving his hand to rub against her arm instead. “You don’t want to burden them with that.”

“No. And in a few years I’ll be gone,” she continued, before taking a bite of her muffin. She took a moment to chew and swallow it, feeling him stiffen at her words. 

“Gone?” he asked, grip tightening, not sure what to make of what she’d said.

“Out of Greendale. Exploring the world,” Sabrina explained, smiling softly up at him. She touched his cheek, stroking her fingers against it and felt him relax a little. When she thought of exploring the world though, it was no longer alone. Nick was always by her side, sharing in new things, showing what he'd already explored. 

“At least that was the plan. Everything is sort of in flux right now.” Between the murders and the truth of her heritage, Sabrina wasn’t sure what her plans were for next week anymore, let alone in four years.

Nick clasped hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, brushing them against it. “Favorite Halloween activity?” he asked, wanting to pull the conversation back to something happier. It was her birthday. She deserved one day of not thinking about anything else. 

“That’s not eating my birthday cake?” Sabrina teased and he laughed at that. It had been a really good birthday cake, which was no surprise considering her aunt had made it. “Probably the haunted houses. I like seeing how they try to scare us. Some are very creative. But here, at this festival, I like jack-o-lantern carving.”

Oh! Nick sat up a little straighter and she had to bite back a laugh at how excited he seemed to be. “I know what that one is.”

“Are you any good at it?” she asked, arching a brow challengingly at him.

He poked her in the side. “You’re just going to need to wait and find out.”

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders just a little, letting her confidence show as she settled back against him. “Yeah, you’re going down.”

His fingers found her sides, managing to send her into a fit of giggles as he expertly tickled her, falling onto the floor bed of the wagon as she dragged him down. He wasn’t about to complain as he kissed her, not caring that the two of them were still picking hay out of one another’s hair and clothes ten minutes later when they were dropped back off at the starting point. 

After another hour they had managed to bob for apples and try out the candy ones before making their way to the pumpkin carving booth, both quietly working away at their pumpkins. There were a few quick glances, trying to see what the other was doing, before eventually turning them around to showcase to one another. Sabrina had to admit that Nick was an excellent jack-o-lantern carver.

“Is that Salem?” she asked, taking in the cat he’d managed to carve out. 

Nick nodded, smiling as she took a picture of him with her phone. “It seemed a fitting tribute for him. And yours is Frankenstien.”

“It's the neck bolts that give it away,” Sabrina confirmed, looking down at her handiwork. “So what’s next on this list of yours?”

Nick nodded toward the row of Halloween themed carnival games that lined the dirt path. “I’m told it's my duty to try and win you a stuffed spider,” Nick informed her, before extending a hand as he bowed to her. “My lady.”

Sabrina laughed, enjoying the way he was completely getting into the spirit of the day. Harvey had tried, but so many aspects of it didn’t quite interest or terrified him. Everything was brand new to Nick though and while Sabrina knew that part of the excitement exuding off of the warlock was definitely linked to that, as she curtsied and took hold of his hand, she realized that most of his smiles were reserved for her. It was being there _with her_ that he was enjoying the most. 

It was what she was liking as well. This time with just the two of them, doing ridiculous mortal traditions, while she held his hand. She watched as he tried his hardest to land the rings on the right spots for the ghostly ring toss, his brow furrowed in concentration as he attempted to do it without magic at his aid. 

The realization that hit her was startling, something that she’d been feeling the build up to for a while now, the inklings of it stirring inside of her back in Wales. But as he landed that winning shot and turned toward her, eyes bright with wonder before indicating that he wanted the large purple spider prize, Sabrina knew she’d fallen hard for Nicholas Scratch. 

It was such a different feeling of love than what she’d experienced with Harvey, the sweetness of her first love what she’d been expecting to feel again, what she’d been on the lookout for. There was a definite tenderness with Nick, but the sweetness that wrapped around them was more tart, like biting into a granny smith apple as opposed to a red delicious. It had that bite she’d been missing, that had partially pulled her away from Harvey, that underlying passion that she’d craved and not known how to obtain. 

Nick saw all of her and didn’t ask for her to hide any of her parts, he embraced them all in equal measure, helping her embrace them as well. She leaned forward, kissing him slowly, needing to showcase what she couldn’t quite get out in words just yet. 

“What was that for?” he murmured as she pulled slightly away, stroking her cheek. 

“This perfect day,” Sabrina told him, before tugging on his hand. “Where to now?”

“Haunted Houses,” Nick told her without looking at the list.

“Just remember not to use magic to defend yourself,” she warned him as they headed out of the fairgrounds, hand in hand.

“I’m not going to be scared,” Nick protested, rolling his eyes at the very idea of it. A few mortal jump scares were not going to frighten him. She simply smirked as they headed down the path, the two of them looking around to make sure no one was nearby before teleporting to the area of town that they needed to be in.

Sabrina was trying hard not to laugh as they exited the first haunted house, pressing her lips together in barely contained giggles as Nick grumbled under his breath. He’d thrown up a shield when the ax wielding maniac had slunk out from the shadows at them, ready to defend the two of them. He caught Sabrina’s hand, tugging her toward the next house, determined to make it through without using any magic this time around. 

At least he hadn’t jumped at every single attempt to frighten them like some of the others who had entered the house behind or before them, each of their screams only making Sabrina’s grin seem to broaden. Nick supposed he had to admit that mortals did a pretty decent job at being scary when they wanted to be. 

“You sure about this?” Sabrina teased as they got into the next line, giggling as he glared at her. Nick pulled her close, nose brushing against hers as he slid his hands down her back, resting them on her hips.

“You haven’t jumped at a single thing,” he grumbled, though he enjoyed the way she linked her arms around him, fingers brushing at the curls against the back of his neck.

“These houses haven’t changed in like five years.” Sabrina shrugged. She knew where everything was.

“You’ve got the home advantage.” Nick nodded. It made sense. “I’m going to need to find a haunted house you haven’t been to when we do this next year.”

“So you think we’ll still be together next year?” Sabrina asked, her smile softening as she looked at him, searching his eyes.

“I sure hope so,” he told her, and she let out a happy sigh at how genuine he was in that moment. 

“Me too,” Sabrina breathed out, kissing him briefly before they were ushered forward, readying to enter. “Now come on, let’s conquer this one next.”

“I’d go anywhere with you,” Nick murmured, following after her into the darkness. She didn’t even have to ask.

* * *

Sabrina blinked as they stopped in front of the Greendale movie theater. It was nearly eight o’clock but Nick didn’t seem to be in any kind of hurry, nodding toward the building. “I thought we were going to Theo's barn?”

Wasn’t that what they had been talking about for the last week or so during all of those planning sessions she’d heard bits and pieces about. Nick just grinned at her, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet, as he cocked his head in the direction behind her. Sabrina turned around, spotting Theo and Roz heading their way, the two of them in costumes with bags in hand.

“We were thinking about it,” Roz started as she pulled Sabrina into a hug. “This seemed more like the party you actually wanted this year.”

“And since you’re the birthday girl,” Theo continued, squeezing her tightly. “We rented out one of the rooms. Got a few different movies to watch, endless amounts of popcorn, soda, and candy for us to partake in.”

“Plus your aunt made a cake and dropped it off earlier for us to eat,” Roz added, grinning at how relieved Sabrina seemed to be over the idea.

“This is perfect, you guys,” she looked around at the three of them, wondering what she’d done to deserve each of them, unbelievably happy to have them all with her. 

“We thought we’d start out easy with Hocus Pocus. That way we can open presents and eat cake. And then we’ll get into the actual horror genre you love so much,” Roz explained as they started heading toward the theater, bypassing the line of people waiting and heading in through another door. 

“Happy birthday, Brina,” Theo murmured, giving her another hug as they headed toward the theater door decorated with purple, orange and black balloons. 

Mr. Ronald, the theater owner, nodded to them as he held it open, offering up a ‘happy birthday’ to her as well as the four of them headed inside. A table was set up on the bottom floor with Hilda’s cake, a few popcorn buckets, drinks for the four of them and an assortment of Sabrina’s favorite theater candy. 

“Just let Jake know when you need refills,” he called out as he closed the door. 

“Are Ambrose and Prudence still coming?” Sabrina murmured, leaning toward Nick once they had settled into seats with their drinks and snacks.

Nick grinned as he tilted his head toward her. “They never were.” He made sure to be looking at her, wanting to see the realization dawn in her features, and was rewarded with the slow widening of her eyes before she scowled. “Ambrose said to think of it as another gift to you, not bringing her.”

“That jerk just wanted to rile me up,” Sabrina muttered, before biting a little too viciously into her twizzler.

“Probably,” Nick lifted the armrest between the two of them, tugging her a little closer to him. 

“I'll get him back,” Sabrina promised as Roz and Theo turned around, throwing popcorn at the two as they shushed them. 

It was nearly one when the last of the movie credits started to roll, the four of them tossing their trash into the bin left near the door for them, laughing as they talked about the last one before making sure they had everything they needed.

“You’ve definitely earned a place in the Fright Club, Nick,” Theo started as they headed back up the hallway to exit the theater room.

“I don’t think I heard you jump once during anything,” Roz commented, clearly impressed.

“And he didn’t hide behind his hands either,” Sabrina added, giving his hand a squeeze as they pushed open the door.

Nick poked her in the side, eyeing her carefully when he spotted her mischievous smile before looking at the other two. “Fright Club?” 

“It’s what we call our little horror movie aficionado group,” Roz explained, gesturing to the three of them.

“We usually see every single one that comes out together,” Theo nodded toward the poster on the wall in front of them, alerting them all to the fact that a new zombie one was coming out next month. “You’re now initiated into it.”

“I’m honored,” Nick grinned, and Sabrina gave his hand another squeeze as she swung her bags of birthday gifts in her other hand. The cinema was nearly completely dark, the exit lights and ones further away toward the back office seeming to be the only ones still lit.

“We just need to let Mr. Ronald know we’re done,” Roz explained as they looked around. It was a little eerie seeing the area so quiet. Usually it was bustling with people getting popcorn and lining up for their show. “He said everyone else would be getting off at eleven but he’d make sure the last one ran to the end for us.”

“He’s probably over in his office,” Theo jutted a thumb in that direction and they started that way.

“We should give him the last piece of cake because I cannot possibly eat anymore,” Sabrina nodded toward the box Roz was carrying.

“That’s a lie,” her friend murmured and Sabrina laughed as her roommate cradled the box close to her chest.

“We have the leftovers of the other one she made me in the fridge, Roz,” Sabrina reminded her. And there was over half of it left. Plus it had been three times the size of the one her friend was holding.

“I suppose we can be nice and share this with him to take home then,” Roz conceded, elbowing Theo who laughed. 

The three friends giggled while Nick shook his head, enjoying the ease with which they all teased one another. There wasn’t any malice there, no poking at one another or trying to beat the other down as they rounded the corner.

Time seemed to stop as they stumbled upon the charred body in the middle of the floor. 

Roz dropped the box, cake splattering onto the carpet and her shoes as Theo clasped his hands to his mouth, stifling a scream. Sabrina sucked in a breath, taking in the pentagram on the floor, the salt circle spread around, as Nick yanked at Theo, not letting him take another step like he’d started. 

“Don’t touch it,” Nick ordered, his gaze fixed on the body as the three turned to look at him. He glanced over at Sabrina after a moment, knowing she knew what he was going to say. “You need to call your aunt.”

She just nodded, fishing her phone out of a bag, ignoring her friends questioning glances. “Brina?” Roz started but she held up a hand as she turned away, closing her eyes at her aunt Zelda’s voice.

“It’s happened again,” Sabrina murmured, taking a deep breath before continuing. “We’re at the movie theater.”

“Sabrina, what the hell is going on?” Roz continued as she watched her friend hang up the phone. She watched the girl look over at Nick before turning her attention to the two of them. 

She took a deep breath before nodding back at the body. She was pretty sure it was Mr. Ronald. “I’ll explain everything, but first, we need to step away from this because if we get too close, we’ll all go up in flames.” 

Roz and Theo nodded before slowly moving away from the area, Roz ready to open her mouth, needing an answer as Zelda Spellman and several other people she didn’t know suddenly appeared in the theater. 

“This certainly is a mess,” Zelda muttered as she took in the scene before locking her gaze with their group. “You four, this way.”

All of them knew better than to disobey when she used that tone, following her away from the hallway, each of them getting the sense that nothing would ever be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least nothing awful happened until _after_ her birthday was over?
> 
> But next chapter Sabrina reveals the truth about pretty much everything to Roz and Theo.


	23. Chapter 23

Sabrina ran her hands through her hair, the wig she’d been wearing discarded on one of the benches along the walls. She glanced over at Roz and Theo, hating how they stood in the same spots they had all been moments ago, mouths open with unanswered questions, frozen in place. They wouldn’t be able to hear or see anything happening, time seeming to have stopped for them until her aunt started it back up.

Other members of the Society were moving about the theater building, securing the scene and working to diffuse the magic that would incinerate anyone who stepped inside of the salt circle, destroying any key evidence they might be able to glimpse. She stood off to the side with Nick, hugging herself tightly as she ran through the events of the night from when they had stepped inside of the building.

There hadn’t been anything out of the ordinary that she could recall--not besides the decorated cinema for her party. “We didn't sense anything. We were right there and we didn't... How did we not…” Sabrina murmured, playing it all out again. 

There hadn’t been anything that alerted them to big magic happening. Had Mr. Ronald screamed? Had it been drowned out by the zombies in the film they were watching? 

Nick reached over, pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. “I don't know, Sabrina.” He hadn’t felt anything before, but that ominous feeling he’d felt at the other scenes was back, pervading the area that had felt normal, joyous even just minutes ago. 

She leaned into him, reciprocating the hug as she closed her eyes. There didn’t seem to be any denying that the choices for who was murdered were linked to her somehow anymore. At least not in her eyes. 

Lizzie might have been connected to the college but Jesse Putnam definitely hadn’t been. And now Mr. Ronald hadn’t even been killed or displayed there. Whoever was killing people had waited weeks to do this next one. Had they known it was her birthday? Maybe? Could she narrow down suspects based on that alone? Probably not. Her birthday falling on Halloween wasn’t exactly that much of a secret.

The person would have needed to know where she was going to be though. They would have needed to have seen the plans that her friends and Nick had come up with. Or overheard them. She supposed that could have been done with a familiar. Nick or her might pick up on one in the area watching them but Sabrina doubted that Roz or Theo would.

Unless.

_Roz._

Maybe she could help them figure out who it was with her Cunning? 

Sabrina wasn’t entirely sure how it worked. Though it seemed like her friend needed to touch something related to the person that she’d have the vision about. “We need to get something of Mr. Ronald’s,” Sabrina murmured to Nick as she glanced around at the others, trying to spot anything that might belong to him in the area.

There was nothing there but she caught sight of the ‘Office’ sign on the door a few feet away and nodded toward it. Nick looked toward the others, making sure they were occupied, before heading over with her toward it. He nodded toward the door, stepping in front so that she had a chance to slip in without being seen. 

Sabrina glanced around, keeping her hands close to her body so she didn’t accidentally touch anything. She spotted his keys and wallet on the desk, but bypassed those, knowing they needed to stay there for whichever story the Society came up with to be believable. The water bottle could work though. She floated it over to her before stepping out into the hallway again, depositing it inside one of the gift bags. 

“Do I even want to know?” Zelda asked as she stepped over to the two of them, narrowing her eyes at the gift bags before looking back at them. “I need you to get Roz and Theo back to your apartment.” She nodded toward the two mortals, fixing Sabrina with a hard stare, knowing full well that her niece wasn’t going to like what she said next. “We'll need to wipe them, insert some new memories and come up with some manner for him to be found in this state.”

“Aunt Zee,” Sabrina started, but Zelda held up a hand.

This was about the safety of the covens, the Society, all of the witches in the area. “Sabrina, I know they’re your friends but--”

“It’s not that,” Sabrina protested, looking over at her friends and then Nick before settling her gaze on her aunt. “It’s just...I don't know if it'll work on Roz.” She’d certainly never used a mind spell on either Roz or Theo before but with Roz having the Cunning...would she pick up on the truth anyways if they touched hands? Or she touched something that Sabrina had been using?

Zelda arched a brow, wondering what excuse the girl might come up with. “What makes you say that?”

Sabrina tugged at the sleeves of her costume before taking a deep breath. “She has something called the Cunning.”

That was a development that Zelda had not expected. “That certainly complicates matters.” They might be able to do the spell but there was no guarantee how long it would last on the girl. Especially not with Roz and Sabrina being in such close quarters as roommates. “When did you learn this?”

Sabrina sighed, trying not to squirm under her aunt’s gaze. She knew she should have said something about it earlier, but with everything going on it just hadn’t come up. “Just a week or so ago? It’s new for Roz too. Her grandma had it but she’d never...not until I think we ran into Mr. Putnam after Nick and I got back from Wales.” 

She glanced over at Roz, hating seeing her two friends frozen as they were. “She saw how Jesse Putnam died. She saw us doing the ritual with the Society the night that Flavros came. And then...a few days ago she saw something else. We don’t know what, but she told me about it. I told Nick.”

“We’ve been looking into how to possibly cure it because of the curse aspect,” Nick added, and Zelda pressed her lips together.

She wasn’t surprised that Sabrina had told the warlock, thankful that she had at least allowed one other person to help carry the load she had been saddled with. Even if she was a tad bit miffed that her niece hadn’t shared it with _her_. At least she had shared with someone. Zelda was well aware that if this had happened last year that the girl would have kept it all to herself, creating even more of a burden.

“Yes, Sara Nurse quite enjoyed doling out that spell whenever anyone affronted her--real or imaginary,” Zelda murmured, remembering that particular witch all too well. She hadn’t shed a tear for her at either of her deaths. 

Mindwiping Roz was definitely out of the question and if that was the case then there was little chance they would be able to do Theo either. If they hadn’t been friends with Sabrina she would have easily seen the two have a little accident, ensuring neither of them could say a word to anyone about what they had seen there. 

“You know what this means then, don’t you?” Zelda asked, nodding for the two of them to step away from the others and towards Roz and Theo. It would be best if the Society didn’t hear the rest of the conversation.

Sabrina nodded, glancing over at the two. “They’re my friends. I trust them with my life.” 

“Do you trust them with everyone else's?” Zelda stared at her hard, needing her niece to understand the gravity of the situation. Very few mortals could handle the truth of their existence. Diana had been a rare exception.

“I do,” Sabrina replied, her voice not wavering, belief in her friends as strong as it could possibly be.

“I do too,” Nick added, taking hold of Sabrina’s hand and giving it a squeeze. He might not have known them as long as Sabrina had, but he trusted Theo and Roz with his life. They had accepted him without knowing anything about him, just pleased that he made their friend happy. He didn’t think they would ever do anything to hurt Sabrina.

Zelda looked between the two of them before nodding toward the emergency exit door. “Then get them to your apartment. I’ll meet you there after I’m finished here.” Ensure that everyone would understand the gravity of the situation.

The two watched her head off to rejoin the others before stepping forward, still holding hands. They reached out and each took hold of Roz and Theo before murmuring a quick ‘ _lanuae magicae_ ’, teleporting the four of them into the apartment. 

Salem stirred from his spot on the couch as they arrived, looking wide eyed at the scene before hopping down to go stand beside Sabrina. “You ready for this?” Nick asked, locking his gaze with Sabrina’s as they let go of her friends. 

As ready as she would ever be.

* * *

Sabrina took a deep breath as she looked at Theo and Roz, waiting for their reaction to everything she had just told them. They weren’t quite looking at her, neither having said a word as she’d talked, their expressions changing rapidly as they worked through the truth of the situation. Nick stood beside her and she clutched tightly at his hand, willing the two to speak, to break the awful silence that had fallen once she’d stopped talking.

“So you’re a witch?” Theo asked, pausing as he repeated the words silently to himself, not quite sure he could believe he was saying them.

“Your whole family are witches,” Roz added, finally looking over at Sabrina and watching her nod. She glanced over at Nick, taking a deep breath before she continued. “And you’re a warlock?”

“Are we talking Practical Magic or The Craft?” Theo butted in, trying to find some way to make sense of what he’d been told, to focus it around what he knew.

Sabrina shrugged, feeling more than a little helpless. “Neither. I’d say a little more Practical Magic, but also not like that at all.”

“How long have you been…” Roz gestured toward her.

“You're born one,” Nick replied, which had Roz and Theo widening their eyes as they focused on Sabrina.

“So you’ve always been one?” Theo asked. It wasn’t a new thing? 

“I’ve always been a witch but I didn’t join the coven until I was older,” Sabrina started, and Roz held up a hand.

“There are _covens_?” her best friend asked, taking in this new piece of information.

“Yeah.” Sabrina nodded, desperately wanting to head over to the two of them, to hug them like she usually would, but she held back, not sure if they would appreciate such a gesture right then. “I didn’t start doing anything really related to it all until my sixteenth birthday.”

“When you started going to tutoring,” Roz murmured, leaning back against the couch.

“It wasn’t really tutoring,” Sabrina tried to explain, frowning at her own words. “Well. It was classes for magic. “

“Wait,” Theo looked over at Nick. “Those three girls who were talking to you at Cerberus’--”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Roz asked, interrupting Theo’s line of thinking, and Sabrina flinched at the hurt she heard in her friend’s voice.

Nick squeezed her hand, offering what support he could. “You might not know all of the history of witches, but you know the stories of what happens when people find out about them,” Sabrina reminded. “Or think people are witches. We keep it secret to protect ourselves.” She felt tears prickle her eyes. “People don’t like what they don’t understand.”

“I wanted to tell you guys so many times.” She couldn’t seem to hold back the tears then and let go of Nick’s hand, trying to brush them away. “Especially with everything going on now and then the truth about my parents. I know it changes things. I _know_.” Sabrina looked at the two of them as best she could. Everything seemed to hit her at once, all of the deaths, the truth of who she was, her friends now knowing the secret she’d kept since she’d met the two of them.

The weight of it was overwhelming, threatening to crush her with the enormity of it all. She hiccuped lightly as she cried, pressing a hand to her mouth, trying to calm herself down. The last thing she wanted to do was cause the lights to rattle and scare the two of them. 

“But I’m still _me._ I’m still Sabrina.”

That hadn't changed, had it? Wasn't she still the girl she'd always been? Their friend, lover of horror movies, who'd been with both of them through all of those tough times, always having their back.

They were both up off of the couch at the same time and moving toward her, the three of them hugging each other tightly. Nick stepped to the side, letting them have their moment, thankful that Roz and Theo seemed to be accepting what they had been told, that fierce loyalty he’d seen the three of them display toward one another shining through. 

“I’m so sorry,” Sabrina murmured, hugging them hard, eyes closing as she breathed in her friends, not sure how she would have dealt with them hating her. 

“Of course you’re still you,” Theo murmured, as he pulled back a little. “Just maybe a little more yourself than you have been, huh?” He knew that was how he’d felt when he’d finally told them back in high school that he was Theo and not Suzie, shedding that skin that had never felt quite right, holding back who he’d been meant to be. 

“And stop thinking we could hate you,” Roz added, squeezing Sabrina harder. “It’s just a lot of information to take in.” World altering information, but Sabrina had been her best friend since kindergarten, always by her side. Nothing was allowed to change what they were to one another.

“And you get over here too,” Roz glanced over at Nick, motioning for him to join in the group hug.

He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to intrude, but stepped over, letting the three of them pull him into it after Sabrina nodded. Friendship, the kind that these three had between them and were offering to him, was just as new to him as love had been. There were no strings attached, nothing but his own friendship required in return. It didn't come with the foreboding feeling that some favor would be required later on, some price extracted for becoming part of the group.

“I’m going to need cake now for the rest of this conversation,” Theo piped up after another moment as they broke apart, nodding toward the fridge where the leftovers from the morning’s cake were located.

It was the exact thing needed to break the tension that had weaved itself around the room, the four of them ending up sitting around the coffee table on the floor, digging into the cake placed in the middle. Salem had wandered out of the bedroom again and took up residence on Sabrina’s lap, purring softly as she stroked his fur.

“What did you mean by everything that's happening?” Roz asked before licking frosting from her fork.

“And the truth about your parents?” Theo added, remembering that had been something Sabrina had said. “Also what does it even mean to be a witch?” Because he had ideas, but most of them were colored heavily by Hollywood's portrayal of witches and even that seemed to shift between movies.

Sabrina took a deep breath, trying to figure out where to even begin. All three questions led into one another. “Why don’t we explain witches first?” Nick suggested, knowing the parent question and eventually discussing the murders was going to be much harder to do.

Sabrina nodded, thankful that he was sitting beside her, that he hadn’t left her to have this talk with her friends on her own. She wouldn’t have blamed him if he had. Coming out to mortals wasn’t exactly something any of their kind really did. “Roz you worship the…” Sabrina pressed her lips together, catching herself from the almost saying _false_. It usually slipped so easily out of her mouth around her family and the Society, but that was definitely not the way to start. “God. Theo, no one.”

“Yep.” Theo nodded. His family hadn’t gone to any of the church services in Greendale in years. He’d done it once or twice with Roz for some youth group thing but had quickly managed to get out of them once he’d figured out that Sabrina wouldn’t be attending them either.

“Witches worship the Dark Lord,” Sabrina continued, not expanding on it right away to give them a chance to let that sink in.

“Dark Lord?” Roz asked. She had a feeling who that might be, but wanted to be certain.

“Satan. The Devil,” Sabrina replied, watching her friend’s expression change rapidly, not quite sure what to make of it. There didn’t seem to be any judgement there though.

“We're also descended from Lilith and someone,” Nick added. “My bets kind of on Adam. Mortals--you guys--are from Adam and Eve.”

“You okay, Roz?” Sabrina asked after a moment, reaching over to touch her friend’s hand, thankful that simply looked up at her.

“Over ten years of bible camp is making this conversation very surreal,” Roz told her before giving Sabrina’s hand a squeeze.

“Plus the pastor dad,” Theo reminded, and Roz just nodded at that.

“I’ve been told about these things since I was a baby but I don’t…” Roz took a deep breath. She hadn’t quite figured out what she did and didn’t believe, part of her rebelling from her father’s strict views on practically everything. “Do you...I feel weird asking this…” 

Roz frowned, mentally going through all of the tales she’d been told as a child. None of them equaled the girl in front of her. Not that she’d believed too many of them growing up, mostly going through the motions to satisfy her father’s ideals for how their family needed to behave. Being the pastor’s daughter had always come with fairly big expectations and while she’d been given certain freedoms, there had been a role she’d always needed to play. Especially at church services.

“Ask it. It's okay,” Sabrina assured her, squeezing Roz’s hand back.

Roz hesitated for another moment, releasing a deep breath before finally asking, “You don't steal souls for him, do you?”

Nick snorted. He knew it was something a lot of mortals thought about witches through the years. It was a common misconception that seemed to be perpetuated in a variety of ways. “No. I think you have to give those freely,” Sabrina told her with a small smile. Every witch and warlock pledged theirs to him during their Dark Baptism.

“We just don't see heaven as our eventual paradise,” Nick added, watching as Roz nodded at that “Our times here on earth are ours. Which is why we live longer.”

“Longer?” Theo asked, latching onto that part and looking curiously between Nick and Sabrina.

“My aunts are both over five hundred years old,” Sabrina replied and Theo nearly choked on the piece of cake he’d bitten into.

Roz hit him on the back, helping to dislodge the bit, before squinting at Nick. “You're not like forty or something are you?”

Nick laughed at that before shaking his head. “Twenty two.”

“But they look so young…” Theo finally managed to get out after sipping some water.

Nick nodded, digging into some more cake as well. “We age really slow.” 

Roz shifted so that she was leaning back, resting on her elbows. “What was the parent thing?” 

“My father was a very powerful warlock and my mom a mortal,” Sabrina sighed, blowing at her hair. “Or at least that's what we thought.”

“They died when you were a baby, right?” Theo asked, cringing at his own question. 

Sabrina offered up a small smile, reassuring him that it was okay. “In a plane crash. That part was always true. Just...I don't know how it works so please don't try and have me explain the science behind it but... apparently Edward Spellman _is_ my dad.” She looked over at Nick, reaching for his hand, needing to hold onto him before going into the next part. Salem rubbed his head against her stomach, offering up his own comfort as well.

“But so is the Dark Lord.”

Theo dropped his fork, mouth hanging open as he tried to process what she’d just said. Roz’s eyes simply widened as she nearly fell backwards, catching herself.

“And my mom is descended from Hecate.”

“Wait.” Theo raised a hand, shaking his head. He knew that name. “Like the Greek God?”

Sabrina nodded and Theo held up three fingers, tapping each of them as he spoke. “You have two dads and one of them is a warlock, the other is the Devil, and your mom is maybe part goddess.”

“I think that sums it up,” Sabrina replied, watching her friend pick up his fork.

“You've always been extra, Brina,” Theo shook his head, sighing exaggeratedly before taking another bite of cake.

Nick snorted at that, leaning away as Sabrina swatted at him, before the two of them focused on Roz. Theo seemed to be taking everything in stride, but Roz was staring off, not quite looking at any of them even as her expression shifted. “Roz?” Sabrina started, letting go of Nick’s hand and scooping Salem out of her lap so she could move over to her friend.

“God is _real_ ,” Roz shook her head, the gravity of it all hitting her hard. “The _devil_ is real. Goddesses are--were real.”

“I know it's a lot,” Sabrina murmured, taking her friend’s hands, relieved that Roz didn’t pull away.

“I never quite believed?” Roz looked at her then. “Not with how my dad always explained that every bad thing that ever happened to anyone was always explained by the sins they committed, doled out to them by the devil.” 

“Which isn't true,” Nick added from his spot next to Theo. “He doesn't really bother with mortal affairs unless they call for him.” 

“What does it even mean that you’re the devil’s daughter?” Roz asked, squeezing Sabrina’s hands, seeing that fear she’d glimpsed before in a vision of her friend.

“I don’t know,” Sabrina whispered, closing her eyes for a moment to try and center herself. “I’m still trying to figure out why he needed to have me.”

Roz tugged her over so that she could hug her friend, needing that contact and sensing that Sabrina might as well. She still might not know what to do with all of the information that had been revealed, but she knew she didn’t want to let her friend flounder. 

“Can we see magic?” Theo asked, looking eagerly between the two of them and Roz rolled her eyes, even though she was also curious about what exactly it meant to be able to do magic. 

Zelda Spellman appeared in the room before either of them could showcase anything, providing a sampling of what they could do. “That work for you?” Nick murmured to Theo who was staring in wonder before slowly finishing off the bit of cake on his fork.

“I take it that at least some of the truth is out there then?” Zelda looked around at the group of them, noting that they seemed relatively unharmed and were all sitting close to one another, no one isolating from the others.

“They know we’re witches and who my parents are,” Sabrina confirmed, giving Roz’s hand another squeeze and Nick split the rest of the cake with Theo.

“You also realize the gravity of this situation, yes?” Zelda continued, fixing her gaze on Theo and then Roz. “That anyone else knowing what Sabrina is could have catastrophic consequences not only for her but many others.”

“We’d never do anything to hurt Sabrina,” Theo was adamant about that, looking over at his friend.

“Or her family,” Roz added, staring back at Zelda.

“I am glad to hear that,” Zelda replied, lips thinning into something like a smile. “Now to get to the point for why I’m here.”

“It wasn’t to make sure everything went okay?” Sabrina asked, brow furrowing as she looked at her aunt.

“These two have shown their loyalty to you since they were five,” Zelda waved a hand, motioning between the two mortals. “Aside from dealing with needing to handle the enormity of the truth I doubted that they would turn their backs on you.”

“That means she likes you guys,” Sabrina murmured and Nick nodded, confirming that statement.

“As I was saying,” Zelda started again, fixing her niece a hard look. “I’m not entirely sure what you took from Mr. Ronald’s office but I’m sure we can utilize it now, yes?”

“Why would you take anything--” Roz paused, her eyes widening as what had happened at the end of the night came crashing back into her reality. She’d pushed it aside after being _teleported_ into her living room by Sabrina and Nick. “Was that him?”

“I was kind of hoping it was just a promotional thing for some new movie and they’d set it up for the reveal tomorrow,” Theo murmured, pushing his plate away. Suddenly the cake didn’t seem so appetizing.

“This has to do what I saw, doesn’t it, Brina?” Roz looked at her friend, watching Sabrina slowly nod.

“I think so, Roz.” And Sabrina had a feeling her aunt wanted Roz to try and see something else for them.

“What did you see?” Theo asked, looking over at his friends, wondering what else he didn’t know.

“Roz has the Cunning,” Zelda explained as she removed Salem from one of the chairs so that she could sit down on it. He hissed at her before bounding over to Nick, seeking his lap to rest on. “An ability that allows a mortal to have visions of the past and at times the future based on touch.”

Roz remembered the doll and the man, the flashes of...“Jesse Putnam didn’t die in the woods, did he?” 

Theo sat up at that, looking wildly between the group. “What about my Uncle?” Sabrina was shaking her head in answer to Roz’s question and Theo glanced over at Nick. “This is the other thing, isn’t it?” Nick set his hand on Theo’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze as he nodded.

“And Lizzie didn’t die in a car accident,” Sabrina murmured, needing to get that out in the open as well. No more secrets. 

“Someone is murdering mortals for a ritual,” Nick started, feeling Theo tremble at that.

“He was murdered?” the younger boy asked, lower lip quivering at the revelation. He dropped his head into his hands, not quite looking as he felt Sabrina move over to him. 

“Theo, I’m...I made sure he would be found,” she rubbed at his back, pulling him into a hug. “Him and Lizzie so their families--so _you_ \--wouldn’t think they just left.” 

“Why would anyone murder him?” Theo asked, trying to figure that out. His uncle was a good guy, flighty sometimes, but nothing horrible.

“Someone’s trying to gain more power,” Nick explained, giving Theo’s shoulder another squeeze, hopeful that he was offering some sort of comfort. “We don’t know who though.”

“And that is where I’m hoping you might be able to help us some, Rosalind,” Zelda stated, before looking at her niece. “The object, Sabrina.”

Sabrina summoned the bags of gifts over and pulled out the bottle of water, setting it down on the table, before moving back to Theo, letting her friend lean against her. 

Roz stared at the water bottle for a long moment before reaching forward and picking it up. The others watched as her eyes turned pure white, her expression going blank as her Cunning spun its web, giving her a vision. “It’s just like when I touched Jesse Putnam’s watch. There’s a man. I can't see his face. He has a doll again and this one he’s setting on fire.”

“Close your eyes, what do you smell? Beyond the smoke,” Zelda told her, directing her to look further, to concentrate beyond the immediate signs.

“Gardenias? I think that’s it. I see them. There’s some on a windowsill. It’s...shaped. I think it's a pentagon shape?” Roz frowned, eyes closed as she held the water bottle a little tighter. “Five sides. It’s a pentagon.”

“Do you hear anything in the background?” Zelda persisted and they all watched as Roz kept her eyes close, tilting her head to the side.

“There’s...footsteps. They seem to be farther away though, like they’re going away from the room,” Roz explained, searching out anything else she might be able to see, but there wasn’t quite anything to latch onto. “That’s it. I’m sorry.”

“Never apologize for your ability, Rosalind. You did fine,” Zelda told her as she rose. “The Cunning cannot be forced. You won’t see something with every object that you touch. Only when you’re meant to.”

“Meant to by who?” Roz asked, wondering who controlled the visions.

“You,” Zelda replied. “You’ll only have visions that relate to those you know or that can help those you know.” She turned her attention to Sabrina again. “I need to get back and continue handling this situation. You know what you need to do.”

Contact the Dark Lord. There was little point in putting it off anymore. Someone else had been killed. She couldn’t risk anyone else dying.

“I know,” Sabrina murmured. “I will.”

Zelda teleported away, leaving the four of them sitting around the coffee table, the atmosphere much more somber than it had ever been. “You’re going to figure out who’s doing this, right?” Theo asked, leaning against Sabrina.

“We’re going to do everything we can to figure that out and stop them, Theo,” Nick assured him. “And so are the others who you briefly saw at the cinema.” 

Sabrina hugged her friend tightly, feeling Theo’s tears wet her shoulder, his body shaking as he silently sobbed. “How did he die?” Theo asked and Sabrina hesitated, not quite wanting to get into that.

“Theo… you don’t…” she started, shaking her head at that, but he looked up at her, the determination in his gaze letting her know that he did want to know. He _needed_ to know. 

“You know the fraternity installation that was on instagram?” Sabrina continued, feeling him nod against her. “It wasn’t fake originally. Whoever is doing this is killing and using the elements. There are five connected to the pentagram. Earth, fire, air, water, and spirit.” 

Nick drew one of them on the notebook on the table, putting the little symbols next to each of them. Roz scooted closer, looking at it. “Lizzie was strangled, air,” Nick told them, circling that one. 

“But she was burned,” Roz reminded and Nick sighed. 

“Originally she was strangled with magic. The circles seem to be spelled so that if anyone--mortal or witch--tries to go into them that they’ll burst into flames. So she was burned but that wasn’t what killed her,” Nick explained, before moving to the next symbol. “Mr. Ronald was fire.”

“Your uncle was earth,” Sabrina murmured as Nick circled that symbol, feeling Theo suck in a breath at that. 

“He was buried alive.” Theo’s voice was barely audible as he said that, sagging against Sabrina.

“If I can get something of Lizzie’s maybe I can see a little more?” Roz suggested, wanting to do something to help. “I can see if I pick up anything else like your aunt had me do.”

“You touched Uncle Jesse’s watch?” Theo asked, looking over at her. “To have your vision?”

“Your dad accidentally dropped it when we met on the sidewalk. I picked it up to give it back to him. It was the first time I’d ever had one.” Roz shrugged, feeling helpless in that moment. “I thought I was going crazy.”

She looked over at Sabrina then. “You didn’t think I was crazy. I was so worried that you would.”

Sabrina reached over, taking hold of Roz’s hand. “I was just worried for you. Visions are hard to have.”

“But it could be useful?” Roz looked between her and Nick and then at Theo.

“Definitely could be,” Nick agreed. “We kind of figured it was a witch or a warlock, but you’ve narrowed it to a warlock. And it's someone who either has a window in their house or where they work that’s the shape of a pentagon. We didn’t know that before.”

There were still too many suspects, but at least half of them had been crossed off the list by knowing it was a warlock. 

“Can I stay here tonight?” Theo asked, wiping at his nose with his sleeve.

“Of course,” Sabrina and Roz said at the same time. 

“Do you want the couch or share my bed with me?” Roz offered, looking over at Theo. She had a feeling it would be best if he wasn’t alone that night. 

“Share,” Theo murmured as they all slowly started to rise. 

“Nick and I can clean this up,” Sabrina told them, nodding toward the plates and what was left of the cake. 

Theo pulled her into another hug, murmuring an ‘I love you’ before stepping back to let Roz do the same. Sabrina sighed as the two headed off into Roz’s bedroom, thankful that Nick easily utilized a spell to dispose of the cake and get the dishes into the dishwasher. She let him pull her close, wrapping her arms around him as he rested his chin on her head. 

“I can’t wait any longer,” she murmured, closing her eyes. “I have to contact him tonight.”

“What do you need me to do?” Nick asked, holding tightly onto her. She was trembling against him and he smoothed his hand down her back, before pressing a kiss to her head. 

“Watch over them when I have to go talk to him?” Sabrina looked up at him, watching as he furrowed his brow at that.

“I can do that.” He knew how important Theo and Roz were to her. He’d keep them safe. “Just say my name though, and I’ll be at your side. If you need me.”

She brushed her fingers against his cheek, watching as he closed his eyes at her touch, leaning into it. Her heart tugged at the motion, that stirrings of love that she’d been feeling seeming to come into full bloom as she tugged him down, kissing him softly.

* * *

In the end she’d settled for a simple messaging spell. She blew life into the black candle, the one that was supposed to represent the veil between her world and Hell, before scribbling a quick note onto a piece of paper she’d torn out of one of her notebooks.

_I want to talk._

She stared down at the note, wondering if she should add more than that, if she needed to explain what she wanted to talk about, but decided against it. Being concise seemed to be the way to go for the spell she was wanting to perform. Should she write his name on it? Or her own? Neither seemed particularly necessary. The intention for who the spell was meant for worked through her casting it, just as he’d know it was from her without her name on it.

Plus she didn’t want to go through the constant internal debate over what she was supposed to even refer to him as any longer. Dark Lord? Father? Her stomach seemed to flip at the thought, a wave of nausea flowing quickly through her.

Sabrina took a deep breath, pushing those thoughts away, not wanting to wander mentally down a path she wasn’t ready to venture. She focused on the candle instead, willing the flame to grow a little bigger as she brought it over to rest on her windowsill. It flickered in the moonlight, casting tiny shadows along the sidewalk below as she set the paper on fire.

“Take these words where they belong,” she murmured, willing the magic to work as the paper burned, ashes floating off into the wind. She watched them disappear into the darkness, feeling Salem rub up against her leg, trying to calm the hurried beat of her heart.

It wasn’t as though this would be the first time she’d ever had a conversation with the Dark Lord. There had been a few, not quite as many as Lilith, but she hadn’t known the truth back then. The questions that had stirred inside of her then had never been personal, all to do with magic and the inner workings of witch law. Now everything she wanted to know was linked to her and her family--which apparently included him.

She turned to look at Nick who was sitting silently on her bed, watching her closely. “Any idea how long it’ll take for an answer?” he asked and she shrugged her shoulders, not quite sure.

Sabrina bent down to pick Salem up, murmuring soothingly to him as the candle suddenly blew out, sending a chill down her spine. She rose slowly, looking out the window to spot a man standing beneath it. 

It took her a moment to realize it was the Dark Lord. 

He wasn’t in the form she had usually seen him take, that more monstrous look that was immortalized in statues at her former Academy and the Society building. This was the angelic one, something she was pretty sure not many were privy to, but that she had seen before in at least one dream. 

He simply stared up at her, hands clasped behind his back, before nodding his head toward her. 

“He’s here,” Sabrina murmured, as she turned away from the window and looked over at Nick. 

He rose from the bed and headed over to her, pulling her into a hug as best he could while she was holding Salem. “You’ll keep them safe?” she reminded, glancing over at the room Roz and Theo were sleeping in.

“I will,” Nick promised, before he kissed her forehead. 

“Nick, I,” she started but he pressed a finger to her lips. 

“You’re coming back, Spellman.” His smile was soft, reassuring and helped calm the fear that was curling its way through her body. “All you’re doing is talking to him.”

“And you’ll come if I call your name,” Sabrina murmured, watching him nod at that. She wouldn’t though, not daring to risk the Dark Lord hurting Nick like Lilith had.

Salem tightened his paws into her shoulders, a sure sign he wasn’t going to let her put him down, intent on going with her. “We’ll see you in a bit,” Sabrina pressed a kiss to Nick’s cheek before heading out of the room, her familiar moving to curl up onto her shoulder as she exited the apartment.

The Dark Lord had moved to stand at the bottom of the apartment steps and she swallowed as she walked down toward him. “I believe this conversation would be better out of the earshot of any mortals, hmm?” the Dark Lord suggested, nodding toward the woods. “I propose we go for a walk.”

Sabrina nodded, stuffing her keys into her pocket as well. “Lead the way,” she told him, taking one more deep breath before following after him, further into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Theo and Roz know pretty much everything and knowing the two of them are not going to sit idly by but want to help out. 
> 
> Next chapter Sabrina and Lucifer have a long chat, the Spellman's regroup and then Ambrose demands some time with his cousin and Nick which will lead to new...things.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Sabrina wasn’t entirely sure what she should do with her hands as she walked side by side with the Dark Lord. She kept her gaze on the ground, not wanting to stumble over an exposed root as they headed away from her apartment building and onto the path that led through the woods and toward the rest of the town. 

Was her heart actually beating as loudly as she thought it was in that moment? Could the being walking next to her hear it like she was? Or was that simply her overactive imagination running off again, making everything more extreme than it truly was in the moment?

How far were they going to walk? 

Should she start the conversation?

Maybe he was waiting for her to talk; afterall, she had been the one to call for him. Her aunt Zelda had told her before that she should make a list of everything she had wanted to ask him. Sabrina had started that list more times than she could remember, but she’d thrown each of them away, not quite satisfied with a single one. They’d always started out the same, full of similar questions, but she couldn’t seem to remember any of them at that moment.

Salem flicked her face with his tail, nearly giving her a mouthful of fur, and she scrunched her nose as she resituated him on her shoulders. “I thought you were keeping my presence known from Hell?” Sabrina finally settled on, recognizing the path that they were taking. 

It was the one that led toward the mines, the various grooves of the different trucks of the workers imprinted into the dirt road. 

“What makes you think that?” Lucifer asked, his hands still clasped behind his back as they walked. 

He was still tall, not quite the height he was in his other form, but he had nearly two feet on her--which wasn’t too difficult considering she was on the shorter side. There was something otherworldly about him though, not quite like when she was around Lilith. Darkness pervaded everything with the Mother of Demons and while it surrounded the being walking beside her, there was a light to him as well. 

It was sharp though, like the reflection of the sun against ice or shining through a magnifying glass, searing anything in its path. 

“The fact you left me with my parents after I was born instead of taking me with you like you initially wanted,” Sabrina replied, remembering the dream and his hesitancy.

Lucifer slowed his pace, glancing over at her, brow arched. “I see you’re having the dreams.”

“Is that what they even are?” Lilith had said something about how they were related to crossroads. Sabrina had looked into Hecate a little after that particular revelation, seeing that dreams were sometimes seen as the crossroads between the world they lived in and the more spiritual realms. She still wasn’t entirely sure what that meant.

“In a way.” He resumed his previous pace and Sabrina rolled her eyes.

She blew out some air, frustrated with his answer and stopped walking, digging her heels into the dirt. “If this is going to be another cryptic conversation we can just end it right now.”

Lucifer laughed at that, causing Sabrina to shiver at how unnatural it sounded. “Dreams are considered a crossroads between the mind and reality. They filter in what your mind has been contemplating, what it has experienced, and proceeds from there to try and make sense of your world at times.” He arched a brow, motioning toward her. “Or at least that’s how they’re supposed to work and I’m sure they do at times for you. Considering you have dominion over crossroads, Sabrina, your own dreams will allow for more manipulation of the world around you.”

She crossed her arms, jostling Salem to his continued annoyance. “That doesn’t explain how I can see the past.”

Lucifer motioned for them to continue walking, but Sabrina shook her head, intent on getting a few more answers before she went any further with him. “Chronokinesis, or the manipulation of time, is inherently yours.”

“Is that a celestial power?” Sabrina asked, realizing she had no idea who it might have come from. She’d never seen it stated in any of the books she’d read which powers were inherently the Dark Lord’s or other angels. 

“No. A cosmic one, granted to you by your mother’s line,” Lucifer explained, and Sabrina frowned.

It was still odd to think of her mother’s ancestors being anything but mortal, to know she was descended from an ancient goddess. She wanted to know more about that, but needed an answer to her initial question first. 

“So Hell knows of me then?” Sabrina persisted, watching him carefully. 

“Some of it has always known of you, others were more recently told of your existence,” Lucifer explained, nodding for the two of them to move again and she stepped forward this time, keeping pace with him. “I had considered an elaborate invite--a grand dinner, perhaps a ball--something actually befitting your status.”

Sabrina furrowed her brow, remembering how Flavros had called her Royal Highness, how the demon had bowed to her, treating her as its superior. “But that seemed like something you would balk at,” Lucifer continued, and Sabrina glanced over at him, noting the way his lips pulled into a smirk, sensing his amusement. “You uncovered the truth. It was better to wait for you to reach out.”

“I wouldn’t have come.” If he had thrown any of that sort of thing. She’d have torn up whatever invitation was sent, refused whoever he might have sent to deliver her there.

“Yes, you’ve proven yourself quite stubborn when you want to be.” Was she imagining that undercurrent of pride that she heard in his voice?

“Did you kill my mom and dad?” The question was out of her mouth before Sabrina even realized she’d said it. She didn’t think he had, knowing it didn’t quite add up with everything else, but she needed to know.

“Why would I have done that?” Lucifer had stopped moving again, looking at her with an expression she couldn’t quite decipher. “They were supposed to guide you along.”

She frowned at that knowledge, part of her wondering what it would have been like if her parents had raised her. Would they have stayed at the mortuary, living with her aunties and cousin? Her father would have still been High Priest...there was so much that might have changed in her life if they had lived. Salem rubbed his head against her neck, purring softly against her to offer up some comfort.

“He thought he was going to die,” Sabrina continued, brow creasing as she remembered the journal he’d left for her birthday, the one with the revelation about the Dark Lord. There had been more to it than that once she’d read further, learning of his fears for what was to come and leaving her alone. 

“Your father had more enemies than he ever knew because of his beliefs and his desire for change,” Lucifer started, knowing that Edward had never quite known the extent of those who had deemed him a threat before his death.

“So he _was_ murdered?” It hadn’t been a plane accident like everyone had thought. 

“It's rather telling that he didn't teleport the three of you out of the plane, isn't it?” Lucifer replied, watching her carefully as she took in those words.

Had her aunts wondered why Edward Spellman hadn’t done so? Why had it been the Dark Lord who had brought her to safety instead of her father bringing both her and her mother? “Why didn't you stop whoever did it?” she asked, looking back at this other being who was also her father.

His lips thinned, the air around them cooling considerably as his eyes narrowed. She shivered at the intensity of the cold before it seemed to simply slip away as quickly as it had appeared, Lucifer’s expression becoming more neutral. “I did not know until it was far too late and then saving you was the priority.”

“You could have saved them too,” Sabrina muttered, glaring at him, wondering why he hadn’t helped her parents if what he’d said about them guiding her was true.

“No. I could not.” He stared at her, that all penetrating gaze and she nearly looked away from the intensity of it, but her anger was stirring deep inside of her, mixing with confusion, and causing her to keep eye contact.

“What does that even mean?” she asked, needing an answer.

“They were dead long before that plane ever hit the water, Sabrina,” he replied, and she shook her head, hating that his answer only made the mystery of his parents death deeper than it had been.

“What does that even mean?” she repeated, her voice rising with each word.

“Your father and his entourage had been incapacitated by Holy Water and were then slaughtered by demons,” Lucifer replied, and she closed her eyes at that, trying not imagine the terror that must have ripped through the plane during their deaths. “Ones that had been summoned for the task of killing everyone on that plane. Your cries alerted me to the danger.”

“Couldn’t you have…” Healed them? Something, _anything_.

Lucifer sighed then, and she looked at him, noting that his expression was far more serious than she thought she’d ever seen it, even when he was in his Dark Lord form. “No, but let’s get to the heart of the matter, hmmm? The reason you contacted me was not to learn about the fate of Edward and Diana Spellman.”

He was right. She’d need to deal with that particular revelation later on, her focus should be directed on what was happening currently in Greendale. The past could be dealt with later.

“What do you know of the old gods?” Lucifer asked, sweeping his hand out and motioning to the world around them.

Sabrina frowned as she realized they were at the rock where she’d been born--the supposed place he’d landed when thrown out of Heaven. Salem jumped down onto it, giving her a look, before slinking off to check the area around them. “I guess it depends on which story you believe. Either they faded out of existence or they were devoured by the False God.” 

Lucifer nodded, and Sabrina noted his shadow shifted in the moonlight, showcasing his other appearance at first and then this one as well, but with wings that were no longer there. “Neither are correct. Hecate was the last of the truly old ones left and then she was gone.”

His hair let off an ethereal glow, something her own seemed to do when she was under the moon, and Sabrina swallowed at that similarity. She’d thought Hecate had faded away. Wasn’t that what Lilith had said? Except he was saying that none of them did that? The two of them were so frustrating with their vague answers. Was this how it was with all immortal beings? They needed lessons on how to actually communicate.

“But she had a child first, before she was gone.” One that led to her mother.

“She did,” Lucifer nodded, and Sabrina didn’t like how he looked at her, that all-knowing gaze that seemed to be piercing through her, seeing into her very soul. “What do you know of existence before the old gods took up their reign?”

Sabrina shrugged. Did it really matter what she knew? It seemed like everything she did know was wrong. She crossed her arms and stared at him, waiting for him to expand. 

“The world was darkness. Shadows that consumed everything in their path,” Lucifer explained, watching as she furrowed her brow at that, easily making the connection to what she’d stumbled on while on the path he’d sent her down.

“Like the ones at the desecrated church,” Sabrina murmured, dropping her arms, puzzle pieces slowly putting themselves together in her mind.

“We’ll get to that,” Lucifer told her, before shifting his hand in the air. The image of the cosmos appeared in front of her. It was like one of those 3-D projections she’d seen in the sci fi movies Harvey had liked to watch, except this wasn’t a computer generation and it was really floating in front of her. She watched the planets move about, located the stars she knew so well from their place in the sky showcased in front of her. 

“That darkness was thought to be blotted out of existence, when the cosmos were created,” he continued, and she watched as he waved his fingers, the images shifting forward and focusing solely on Earth. It shifted and Sabrina blinked, taking in the appearance of the different realms of existence being shown. 

“It wasn’t though, simply locked away and kept at bay by those who could manipulate shadows and darkness.” A darkness began seeping into the images, one that brought about the feeling of dread and emptiness that she’d felt in this forest after the Strzyga attack. “Except it seems that it slowly worked its way into the world, consuming the old gods as they stepped into the shadows, not quite worshipped in the ways that used to be.”

Lucifer waved his hand again and the images disappeared. “We all thought they had simply disappeared, the lack of worship their downfall. Lilith and I knew that wasn’t the case when Hecate was the one who disappeared. There were more witches born every day, continuing to power her life force. No reason she should have vanished as the others did.”

“Why do you care?” Sabrina asked, shivering slightly at the reminder of that absolute darkness that she had glimpsed. 

He chuckled at her question and Sabrina dug her nails into her palms, the sound startling. “There is a balance to the cosmos, a delicate one that swings back and forth between Heaven and Hell, the other dimensions teetering between. If earth falls to it then so will Hell. Chaos in one equals chaos in the others. And that primordial darkness will not stop until it consumes everything in its path.” 

That at least made some sense to her. She’d read about balance before, they’d talked about it at the Academy some, but her aunts brought it up more whenever they were teaching her spells. Even her wayward, overly ridiculous cousin made sure she knew to try and keep some balance to her magic in the world. 

His smile as he continued was anything but pleasant, but she sensed no malice in it directed toward her. Sabrina wasn’t sure if that was actually comforting or not. “Plus, I can hardly win my constant battle with the False God for Earth if it no longer exists.”

Sabrina wrinkled her nose at that, not really wanting to head down that rabbit hole. “But how is it doing so? And why?” 

Lucifer shrugged, which nearly short circuited her brain. It was such a mortal thing to see him do, and watching him lean against the rock seconds later only continued adding to her feeling of being unbalanced. She spotted Salem moving about the treelines, watching the Dark Lord closely. “Because that’s all it knows. That is all it does. And you’ve seen what it does. Wiping magic out of an entire forest, covens snatched from existence, only their shadows staining the rooms.”

“Why is it going after witches?” Sabrina frowned, trying to tie in what he was telling her with what she’d already seen and experienced. 

“Because magic is one of the few things that can stop it, can bind it back to the depths it was sequestered to,” Lucifer informed her, and Sabrina’s frown deepened, hating that what he said made sense to her. “So I believe it's working to strip the world of that before it can truly devour it whole.”

“Then why don’t you stop it?” she snapped, eyeing him.

He narrowed his eyes at that and Sabrina doubled over, falling to her knees as he drove an onslaught of images into her mind. She watched as they played out, seeing countless demons, fallen angels, and other creatures of Hell setting forth to stop the tendrils of darkness that were slinking out onto earth. It devoured all of them, leaving nothing but black shadow stains in its wake. Sabrina dug her hands into the ground, forcing the images out as their screams erupted, tears trailing down her cheeks. 

Lucifer stumbled back a step as she managed to break his hold on her, allowing himself a small smile as she kept her focus on the ground, trying to collect herself, quickly pressing his lips together when she finally looked up at him.

“My work is to keep it out of Hell. You are needed to keep it out of earth,” he informed her, offering her a hand to help her up.

Sabrina ignored it, hating that continued glimmer of pride in his eyes as she got to her feet on her own. “That’s why you had me?”

“Yes.”

Well. At least she knew the answer to that. Sort of. “But how does it even work?”

“It manipulates a witch or a warlock into doing the rituals, each opening up a passageway to allow it into the land, to start to set down roots, digging them deep into the soil,” Lucifer explained, 

Sabrina remembered feeling that darkness at each of the murders, recalled Nick bringing it up as well. It had felt similar to what they’d felt in Wales, but not quite to that degree. Magic was still in Greendale; it hadn’t been torn from it, leaving a hole in its wake.

“During the last ritual the darkness will claim them all, even the one who initiated the proceedings, devouring all of them, ripping the magic from the earth.” Lucifer motioned to the forest around them. “The effects ripple out into the community, that void of magic it created starting to travel further into the land, weakening the magic of nearby covens, any offspring born after its started to take root not as skilled as their predecessors. Easier pickings for when it comes for them.”

Was that why the newer witches of the Society didn’t seem to be able to do as much? Had her bringing magic back to the area helped them get that spark back? Except...“Why doesn’t it kill the mortals in the town as well?”

“They’re hardly a threat,” Lucifer replied with a snort. “But make no mistake, Sabrina. It will once there is nothing to stand in its way. Hecate was granted the status of dominion over the Heavens, Earth and Hell. You were born with dominion over them all. All you have to do is embrace that fact and you’ll be more than able to take this on and end it for once.”

Sabrina stared at him, taking in everything he’d said, replaying it in her head. “What does that even mean? Embrace what?”

His look was sharp and unyielding, cutting through the uncertainty that had wrapped itself around her. The little locks she still unconsciously had inside of her, holding back her true potential all seemed to shake at it, and she nearly looked away at his gaze, but found she couldn’t. 

“It is here in Greendale, Sabrina,” Lucifer continued, and she knew he was telling the truth. She’d found three of the rituals, she’d sensed that awful nothingness already in the woods, and managed to lock it away but there was little doubt in her mind that it would return.

“It will consume every witch here, your aunts and cousin, Nicholas, your coven and the Society,” he told her and Sabrina’s heartbeat sped up with each of his words, remembering her dreams, how the earth had swallowed her up, everyone dying around her. “All of them will fall victim to the darkness unless you stop holding back. You’ll know you’ve stopped when the words appear in that book.”

The book.

Sabrina wasn’t even sure what else to do to show she wasn’t holding back anymore, how to undo the blocks she’d given herself. She thought she’d undone them all when Lilith had hurt Nick and she’d needed to save him, but apparently there were still more.

“Can’t you just stop the witch or warlock doing this?” she asked. Wouldn’t that at least slow things down?

“A temporary solution,” Lucifer shook his head. “Edward Spellman attempted that with the one in Wales and we both know that the darkness still consumed the area. It simply waited until it could do so freely.”

“But you could stop this then,” she muttered, glaring at him.

“And then it crawls into its hole for another year, maybe ten, popping up elsewhere in the world, consuming a whole coven before you ever know that it's back,” Lucifer pointed out, and Sabrina narrowed her eyes at how he was turning this around on her. “You forget that Edward and now you and the rest of your family are the only ones who’ve made the connection between the covens who have disappeared over the years, that have seen what happens to the land and to the covens.”

“Maybe we can get the information out there to the others…” Except Sabrina knew that wouldn’t work. Hadn’t her aunts explained that communication between the covens was haphazard at best. And why would they believe them? Doing so wouldn’t slow down the threat that was upon them now.

But...“How do I know you’re not lying to me?” After all, he was supposed to be the King of Lies. 

Lucifer arched a brow at that, lips pursed as he carefully regarded her. “Have I not provided you with everything you could possibly need? With everything you've wanted?” he asked, holding up a hand much like Zelda did when she opened her mouth to rebut that. “Beauty. _Power_. Continued time with your mortal pets and other family. Answers when you sought them. And all I have asked in return is for you to explore that power, to let it grow.”

“Why? You don't do anything for free.” She’d learned that long ago. “Everything has a price.”

“That is usually the case,” Lucifer conceded. “For magic I require loyalty from your brethren, continued worship. From others their souls for all eternity to do with as I please in Hell.”

“And I'm supposed to believe that I'm just different?” That he’d done this just so she could take on this nothingness that wanted to consume the world?

“You're my daughter.”

It was stated so matter of factly that Sabrina paused, staring at him, trying to gauge anything that she could from his expression. She couldn’t seem to gain any insight there though. His mannerisms weren’t like mortals or witches--she wasn't even sure he’d blinked the entire they had been talking. 

“You have countless princes, dukes, and kings. You want things from them,” she pointed out.

“None of them are my flesh and blood,” Lucifer told her. “None of them are a Morningstar.”

“I’m a Spellman,” she snapped, and he simply chuckled again, thoroughly amused by this glimpse at her temper.

“You are both and so much more as well,” Lucifer reminded, clasping his hands behind his back again. 

“I stop this and you won’t ask anything else of me? I don’t have to go to Hell?” Sabrina watched as he arched a brow, noting that he looked confused for a moment.

“Would doing so truly be that bad?” Lucifer asked. “Most witches and warlocks would do everything in their power to spend one day there, especially in the libraries of Pandemonium.”

“I don’t know, but I don’t want it,” Sabrina told him, narrowing her eyes. “Guess I’m just not your typical witch.”

“You may change your mind in five hundred years when all those you love have moved onto the Netherrealm,” Lucifer pointed out and Sabrina shrugged.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I’ll just join them there,” she murmured, not wanting to think about something that wouldn’t happen for a good long while. “You said I have free reign of the realms.”

“A discussion for another time,” Lucifer bit out, and Sabrina could tell he wasn’t pleased with her answer from the way his shoulders tightened, eyes narrowing just a bit as he regarded her. “I’ll be sending someone to work with you on the level you need to get to.”

“Who?” Sabrina asked, not liking how he simply smiled at her. 

“It was lovely talking to you, daughter.” He bowed her to, keeping his gaze on hers the whole time as he did so, and she squirmed at what he called her. “I’ll make sure to be in touch again soon.”

“Wait,” Sabrina held up a hand, remembering the other thing she needed to bring up. 

He arched a brow as he stood tall again, motioning for her to continue. “You need to tell the demons not to address me like Flavros did,” Sabrina told him.

“Why would I do that?” he asked, motioning for her to explain.

“Because the others can’t know.” It was as simple as that for her. She didn’t want that knowledge out there in the world.

Lucifer pressed his lips together, carefully regarding her. Energy seemed to crackle off of him, finding another similarity to her when her magic was affected by her mood. “Do you know how many witches have been erased from the world, Sabrina?”

“No--”

“Far too many for your mind to even comprehend when we add in the number of those who never were born because their line was destroyed when it had barely begun,” Lucifer continued as he stepped forward, taking her chin in his hand, ensuring she was looking at him.“Countless generations wiped clean while _his_ followers continued to flourish. So he did not care for a second that the darkness that was seeping in would destroy us all until it’s become nearly too late to get a handle on it.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Salem frozen in midair, looking as though he’d been ready to attack.

“ _Sabrina_ ,” Lucifer hissed, gaining her full attention again as his grip tightened. “You _are_ my daughter and they will address you as they should.”

His touch was icy cold, not the fiery burn that she thought it might be. She couldn’t seem to find her voice in that moment, his gaze simply piercing hers before he let go of her chin. It was the way he reached over, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear that was the most upsetting though, too similar to her aunts, to Ambrose and Nick. 

“It is _my_ child who will right the world. Not one of the False God’s,” Lucifer rested his hands on her shoulders and she tried not to flinch at that touch, working to pay attention to his words. “It is _my_ child who will end up saving them. It is _my_ child who will bring back the glory of witchkind, helping to prove his way was never the answer. They will know you are _mine_.”

“What?” Sabrina asked, confused by these new words.

“Another discussion for later,” he murmured before disappearing in a swirl of hellfire.

Sabrina collapsed against the stone altar, breathing hard as the enormity of their conversation caught up with her all at once. Salem bounded over to her, butting his head into her side until she pulled him close, taking what comfort she could from her familiar.

It took her several minutes to calm down enough to teleport back to her apartment, thankful that her friends seemed to still be asleep. Nick took hold of her as soon as she arrived, wrapping her tightly in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder, not able to verbalize anything that she’d been told just yet. 

He easily lifted her up and carried her into her bedroom, getting her into the bed and curling up onto it with her. “I’ve got you,” he murmured, not pushing for any answers, simply wanting to offer the comfort she obviously needed.

* * *

Sabrina sighed, finally looking up and around the room. She’d been staring at her hands through most of what she’d said, not quite wanting to see any of their expressions as she’d let her family and Nick know everything the Dark Lord had told her. There was little chance she’d get to keep looking down though and glanced around at each of them, taking in their expressions. 

Nick hadn’t stopped the gentle brush of his fingers along her back, that comforting touch that helped center her and keep her grounded. She leaned into him as he sank a little further back against the couch. 

Her aunts were mulling over her words--Hilda’s brow furrowing with worry while Zelda smacked her lips. Sabrina could practically see the list forming in her aunt’s mind for what needed to be done next. Ambrose kept swinging a feather for Salem to try and attack, looking almost nonplussed by everything she’d said. But considering her familiar managed to grab hold of the feather and run off with it, Sabrina knew her cousin was a lot more concerned by her words than he was trying to let on. 

“I don’t even know what it is I’m holding back on now,” Sabrina continued, shrugging her shoulders. “It feels like I’m still locking something away but I don’t know how to undo these ones.” They weren’t coming undone like the other ones had. She’d tried, had been working to undo them since she’d headed back to her apartment and curled up against Nick in her bed, crying over the enormity of it all.

“It could be an unconscious choice, Sabrina,” Hilda started, her voice as gentle as ever. “Or perhaps ones that will only be unlocked once you’ve reached the point you need to with your control over your abilities.” She glanced over at Zelda, wondering if that was possible. Nothing ever seemed to quite go the way it was meant to when it involved their niece.

Zelda nodded. She’d been considering that possibility as well. Especially if the revelation of words in the book from the Dark Lord were their barometer to go by. “Which means we’re going to need to up your spellwork,” Zelda added, looking pointedly at Sabrina, waiting for the girl to nod. “That should be easier considering Rosalind now knows and you won’t need to hide what you’re doing from her in your apartment.” 

Sabrina nodded again, reaching for Nick’s other hand so she could thread their fingers together. Ambrose arched a brow at the two, taking in the gentle intimacy of the two. It was such a stark contrast to what he’d seen the warlock dole out to other witches and warlocks in the shadows of Dorian’s. And yet there was no hesitancy on Nick’s part, an ease to him as he shifted again, letting Sabrina get more comfortable against him. 

“The other Elders are already wanting to do more group magic--with your lot,” Zelda continued, looking over at Ambrose, Nick and Sabrina. “Not the newer ones. They seem to think the focus should shift a bit to all of you until the new year, allow you to harness your own abilities to hopefully showcase to the others what they _can_ do.”

“They’re going to find out about my relationship to the Dark Lord if we bring about any demons that can talk,” Sabrina murmured, pulling the quilt tighter around her at the thought of that.

“We’ll put that off as long as we can,” Zelda assured, though it was inevitable that it would come out at some point. She’d need to come up with some things to do once that did happen. “There are other creatures from Hell that we can focus on for the moment. I don’t think Father Goodman wants to mess with the upper echelons of the hierarchy of Hell anytime soon.”

“Think of how you can rub it in Father Blackwood’s face that you are far superior to him,” Ambrose pointed out and Sabrina had to admit that idea did have a little merit to it. “He might even fall over dead with the news. Or perhaps explode in a ball of anger. I always waited for that to happen when his brows would crease as he tensed up over something or other that you’d done.”

Hilda pressed a hand to her mouth as she laughed at the image she’d conjured in her mind at that before taking a sip of her tea. 

“I think we need to investigate the Society a little more too,” Nick added, grounding the conversation back to the present. 

“Agreed, Nicholas,” Zelda replied with a nod, thankful that someone was still taking the conversation seriously.

“If we’re going to be doing more for the Elders we should get higher access levels, don’t you think, Auntie? Ambrose piped up as he shifted on the couch into a more comfortable position.

“I’ll see what I can do with that,” Zelda confirmed, before picking up one of the biscuits on the coffee table. “Though, I doubt Sabrina needs clearance to go anywhere in that building.”

Sabrina arched a brow. “Are you giving me permission to sneak around it?”

“As if you need permission to sneak about,” Zelda snorted. She knew full well that it was most likely only a matter of time before her niece started poking around of her own accord. She looked at the three of them, fixing their gaze with hers to ensure they were paying attention. “You will need to be strategic about it though. And do not look to me if you get caught.”

It was Ambrose’s turn to snort before snatching back the feather from Salem who’d returned with it in his mouth. “As if they’ll even try to punish Sabrina.”

Sabrina tossed a pillow at him, sticking her tongue out as he easily caught it and placed it behind his head for more comfort. “I’ve got a list of places I haven’t been able to investigate yet,” Nick told them, shaking his head at their antics. 

“Perfect,” Zelda looked over at Ambrose and Sabrina. “I take it that the three of you can work together on that then?”

Sabrina nodded, rolling her eyes as Ambrose exaggeratedly sighed as if he was mulling over the idea before nodding as well. “Roz is going to try and get something of Lizzie’s to touch,” she let them know, taking a deep breath as she thought of how not even a day ago she wouldn’t have thought to ask her friend to do so. So much had changed in the last twelve hours. “See if she can get anything new from that vision. Theo is going to bring her something of his Uncle’s too for the same thing.”

“How are they doing with everything?” Hilda asked, the spoon in her tea speeding up slightly as it stirred some sugar in.

“I mean..it’s just been a few hours so...they’re managing,” Sabrina frowned, remembering their quietness over breakfast earlier that morning. “I think the reality of it is still sinking in.”

“How are you justifying their knowing to the council, Auntie?” Ambrose asked, voicing the question Sabrina had been wondering.

Zelda arched a brow. “Who said I’m letting them know?” She saw no reason to speak to those damnable warlocks. “Now fall break is in a week.”

Sabrina squirmed under her aunt’s gaze, racking her brain for why that was significant before remembering one of their earlier conversations. “You want me to go to Louisiana. To fix the magic there.”

Zelda nodded and Sabrina glanced over at Nick, silently seeing if he’d come with her, smiling softly as he nodded. “I can do that.”

Ambrose clasped his hands together as he sat up, rubbing them together as his smile grew. “We can make a side trip to New Orleans.”

Sabrina scrunched her nose at that. “Who said I was inviting you?”

Ambrose pressed his hands to his chest. “You wound me, cousin.” He reached over, snagging a biscuit before smirking at her. “Besides, you know I’ll just tag along anyway if I really want.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes at that, knowing she probably couldn’t stop him. She felt Nick chuckling against her and nudged him. “Fine.”

“Is there anything else?” Zelda asked, looking around at them all before rising. Her gaze stopped on Sabrina, lingering for a moment, needing to be certain she was as alright as she could be in that moment. “No? Lovely. I have papers to grade.”

“And I need to get Cerberus for the lunch rush,” Hilda murmured before finishing off her tea. She bent down, patting Sabrina’s shoulder before heading off as well.

Ambrose rose as well, taking another cookie before fixing his gaze with Sabrina. “Alright. That’s enough of that. You two are coming out with Prudence and I tonight.”

Sabrina opened her mouth to refute that but he wagged a finger at her. “No getting out of it, cousin. Did I not gift you with not having Prudence at your birthday? Can you truly deny me your presence at Dorian’s now?”

She wouldn’t really mind going back to Dorian’s with Nick. It would be nice to cut loose again for the evening. Sabrina glanced over at him, watching Nick shrug, letting her know he could either way on what they did that night. 

“Only if we don’t have to stick with you two after we get inside,” she brokered.

Ambrose clapped his hands together, beaming. “Done!”

* * *

Sabrina laughed as she pulled Nick through the crowd and toward the bar. Her body thrummed along to the music that poured through Dorian’s, sweat beading her forehead after their time dancing. He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her back against him as they arrived at the bar, pressing kisses along the curve of her neck and along to her shoulder. She tilted her head, wanting to give him better access as she moaned, eyes sliding shut at the pleasure coursing through her veins, her desire for him only ever seeming to grow. 

Maybe Ambrose did actually have the right idea once in a while. Coming out to dance and not think about the events of the last twenty-four hours was a nice break. They could face the reality of the situation again tomorrow.

“Courtesy of the warlock and witch at the other end of the bar,” Dorian started, breaking the trance Sabrina found herself falling under and she looked over at the two on the other side of the bar. She didn’t recognize either of them. Nick paused, resting his chin on her shoulder. “With an invitation to join them in one of the private rooms upstairs.”

Nick nuzzled at her neck, letting her know the decision was hers, and she hummed at that, the scent of sex mixed with magic heavy in the air. “Thank them for the drinks, but we’ll pass on the private room invite,” Sabrina murmured, squirming a little as Nick’s hand slipped under her shirt, stroking the undersides of her breasts.

He was making it very difficult for her to keep any sort of focus. Sabrina could feel him smile against her shoulder before kissing it again, letting her know he knew exactly how distracted he was making her. 

“I can arrange for the two of you to have your own room, if you’d like,” Dorian continued, bowing his head slightly before pushing the two drinks toward them. That might not be a terrible idea because Sabrina’s body was thrumming for release and from the press of Nick’s body against her back she could tell he was primed for it as well. “At no charge, of course.”

Nick looked up at that, eyeing the other warlock curiously. “You always charge.”

“I know better than to charge Hell’s royalty,” the other warlock replied, holding up a finger as he moved away from the two, helping out some other customers. 

Sabrina had frozen at his words, Nick’s grip on her tightening as they both replayed what Dorian had said. “Did he just…”

“I think so,” Nick murmured, certain no one else would have picked up on what Dorian had said. He’d been quiet, those words for their ears only, clearly meant to get a reaction out of them. 

“I take it that you’ll want that room?” Dorian asked as he rejoined the two, nodding toward the staircase the wound downwards off to the side of the bar. “Right this way.”

They followed after him, hearing Ambrose’s whistle of encouragement and spotting Prudence raising a glass to the two of them, her brow arched in approval while Dorcas glared daggers at the two of them, before they headed down the staircase and out of view. Sabrina gripped tightly to Nick’s hand, feeling like her heart was beating too loudly in her chest as they descended the stairs, coming out into a hallway lit by torchlight. 

There were no doors along this one like the ones Nick had frequented upstairs, no sound of screams of pleasure and pain reverberating through the walls. Large portraits depicting Lucifer’s fall from Heaven and the building of Hell lined the wall, leading to the ornate door at the very end of the hallway. It swung open and Dorian stood off to the side, motioning for the two of them to head in. 

Sabrina hesitated, only stepping across the threshold when Nick squeezed her hand, reassuring her that he was there with her. They entered into a large room, elegantly furnished in a red, black and gold color scheme. In the middle of the room was a large table with chairs lining it. The two at both ends more elaborately decorated, images of the great serpent carved into the wood.

“How come I’ve never seen this one before?” Nick asked, glancing around at the space.

“As wonderful a customer as you are, Nicky, this one is reserved for the likes of our Dark Lord only,” Dorian replied as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He bowed his head toward Sabrina. “And, of course, his daughter. Then any visitors he or she needs to discuss matters with.”

She pursed her lips at how casually he stated that fact. “How long have you known?”

Dorian arched a brow. “Of your existence?” 

She nodded and he walked further into the room, removing the lid off the serving tray situated on a table set against the wall, revealing different finger foods for their perusal. A bottle of champagne was inside a bucket of ice to the side of it, glasses and plates already set out for them to use. 

“Quite a while,” he continued, motioning for them to eat, unsurprised when neither of them moved forward. “Though, I was told not to make mention of it until he gave the go ahead. Which he finally did.”

He wiped his fingers against the table before inspecting them, smiling in approval to the cleanliness of the place, before moving to a large painting opposite of them. It depicted Persephone’s descent into the Underworld. 

“You’ll find that this particular painting is a portal with a direct line to the throne room in Pandemonium if you should need it,” Dorian informed them before nodding off to the side. “I’m also to point you in the direction of the gifts in the corner. I believe one for every year of your life so far.”

Sabrina furrowed her brow at the extravagance of it all, taking in the different sized boxes, all of them intricately wrapped in black paper with red ribbons tied around them. 

“And there are several books laid out on the table that might interest you in regards to magical theory that were written by your other father, Edward Spellman,” Dorian continued, gesturing toward the other side of the room. “Ones not in circulation but that had been presented to the Dark Lord before his death.”

Now _that_ intrigued her and Sabrina headed over toward those, Nick on her heel, the two of them quickly picking up the journals to flip through. 

“And of course, that particular door leads to your bedroom,” Dorian told them, causing the two to look up to see where he was pointing to. “The one on the opposite wall leads to the Dark Lord’s chambers when he needs to do business here for any length of time. Edward and him had many meetings in this room about various theories and ideas. It was always a rousing conversation with that one. Not the tediousness that Blackwood brings around.”

Sabrina had so many questions in regards to that, not quite sure which ones to start with. “New sheets and bedding that seemed more to your taste have been fitted in your room, Sabrina. I also added a few of Nicky’s favorite toys for your perusal.”

She arched a brow at that, unable to hide her curiosity. 

“If you need anything, simply ring the bell, and I’ll make sure you get it.” Dorian nodded toward the bell on the table before shaking his head at them and the books in their hands. “And really, children, the books will be there in the morning. Try out the rest of the room. You never know what you might access by doing so.”

With that he turned on his heel and headed off, closing the door behind him. 

“You okay?” Nick asked after a moment, stroking his fingers down her back as he set the book he’d picked up back down.

Sabrina closed her eyes at his touch, the passion he’d ignited in her before Dorian’s little reveal seeming to crash into her all at once again. She turned around, liking how he edged closer to her, pressing her back into the table. 

“I’m kind of thinking maybe Dorian is the one that Lucifer said he’d be sending to work with me on things?” It didn’t quite add up though. Dorian had always been around and Sabrina wasn’t sure he’d be able to help her get up the level she needed to be at. 

“He probably is right about the books,” she continued as she slid her hands up Nick’s chest, utilizing her magic to slowly undo the buttons.

Nick arched a brow at that. “Probably,” he agreed, before bending down so he could kiss her neck. She moaned, arching her back to give him better access as she brushed her fingers along the parts of his chest being slowly revealed to her.

“How annoyed do you think the Dark Lord will be if I just ignore the presents?” she half breathed out, gasping as Nick lifted her onto the table, situating himself between her thighs. 

“Do you want to chance it?” he asked, pulling back slightly to look at her.

Not really. But...“Just add it to the list of things to look at it in the morning?”

That seemed like a fair compromise. “What do you want to do now then?”

Sabrina canted her head toward the door that led to her bedroom. “I’m curious about these toys you like.”

Nick sucked in a breath at that, watching her lips pull into a smile that he could only classify as wicked. “We don’t have--”

“Can’t hurt to have a look at them, right?” she interrupted, pressing a finger to his lips. “I’m sure the ones here are much better quality than that box of stuff Ambrose gave me.”

Nick laughed at that, kissing her nose as she wrinkled it. “There were definitely a few gag gifts in the box but the rest were high quality material.”

That was good to know. “We can use this opportunity to start seeing what we might want to sometimes use?”

Nick grinned at her as he took a step back so she could get down off the table, a thousand ideas running through his head for what he could show her depending on what Dorian had brought down. 

“Lead the way, Spellman.”

Sabrina took hold of his hand, tugging him toward the bedroom, intent on enjoying at least a little of the gifts she’d been given. Especially the ones that would give her an insight into more of what Nick liked and wanted. There was a lot she hadn’t tried yet and some things she might never want to, but with Nick as her partner she wouldn’t mind exploring a few more of her options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some answers were given! Like Lilith the Dark Lord is a little different in this than in the show because of the reasons behind Sabrina's birth. But hopefully it all made sense. I think I edited this chapter like 80 times trying to make sure it all made sense.
> 
> Next chapter, Sabrina, Nick and Ambrose break into some Society places for information, Roz finds out some things, and the being meant to guide Sabrina forward shows up. That may or may not go all that well.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. I love seeing what everyone's theories are on who is performing the rituals and everything going forward.


	25. Chapter 25

Ambrose plopped down onto the couch next to Sabrina, plucking the magical tome from her hands. He needed her full attention for this conversation. “A private room at Dorian’s. I never thought you had it in you.”

She sighed, knowing she wouldn’t be getting the book back anytime soon. “And a good morning to you too, Ambrose.”

“Oh come now, cousin,” he poked her in the side and Sabrina squirmed out of the way, nudging him with her foot to stay on his side of the couch. 

She ignored the looks being cast their way by other Society members walking by, the others seeming to be confused by the playful affection they displayed toward one another. None of them could hear what they were saying--thank goodness for privacy spells--but it was the way they behaved toward one another that had the others continually glancing their way. Ambrose caught her foot and dragged her back over so he could hug her to his side, messing up her hair. 

“Stop being the worst,” she muttered, even though she didn’t try to get away from him, burrowing a little into his side, enjoying the fact that he still acted like her cousin outside of the mortuary, especially in the Society building where the affection she was used to from her family and friends seemed so out of the ordinary. 

“What did you two partake in?” Ambrose continued to pester, holding up a finger for each idea as he began listing them off. “Was it whips? I’m told Nick does enjoy them. Or blindfolds? Or simple rope magic?”

“Just because you like telling me the sordid details of your love life doesn’t mean I want to do so to you,” Sabrina told him, ignoring his exaggerated sigh.

But wait. Ambrose arched a brow, repeating what she’d said in his head. “ _Love_ life?”

Had she said that outloud? Sabrina wrinkled her nose, wondering if she simply didn’t reply if he’d just drop it. The likelihood of that was slim.

“I’m not entirely sold on this silly notion of love--” Ambrose started again and Sabrina nudged him in the side.

“You love me. And the aunties,” she reminded and Ambrose snorted.

He bopped her nose. “That’s different.” 

She swatted at his hand, shielding her nose with her other hand, knowing he might try it again. “Is it though? I think it's just something witches and warlocks like to tell themselves sometimes.”

“You’re a baby witch, Sabrina,” Ambrose attempted again and it was her turn to snort.

That was everyone’s favorite excuse to use on her. “Maybe. But I know you love people and I know that loving people isn’t a bad thing.”

Ambrose scowled at her and Sabrina reached over, bopping him on the nose. “And I enjoyed the ropes.”

He was about to grab her hand when her answer caught up to his brain. Ambrose waggled his eyebrows at her. “Do tell!”

Sabrina shook her head. “That’s all you’re getting from me.”

“Sabrina!” Ambrose clutched at his chest, aghast over her refusal to expand. 

“Why does your cousin sound like he’s dying?” Nick asked as he sat down on the couch, offering Sabrina the apple spice tea in a to-go cup he’d brought for her before sipping on his own coffee. 

“Maybe you can give me more about this addition of ropes to your sex life?” Ambrose suggested, looking over at the other warlock. “And where’s my drink?”

Nick simply smirked. 

“You don’t deserve a hot drink,” Sabrina teased, sticking her tongue out at her cousin before turning to kiss Nick in greeting. “And can we please get back to the plan?”

“Fine but don’t think this is the last of my questions,” Ambrose huffed before dropping back against the couch. 

“I know better than to think you’ll drop it,” Sabrina murmured, before turning to look at him again. "But you might be more interested in the fact that I have my _own room_ at the place _free of charge_.”

Ambrose leaned forward. “What? _How?_ ” He’d known Dorian for decades and that warlock charged for everything.

“Hell perks,” Sabrina replied, looking at him over top of her to-go top. Nick chuckled at that, watching as Ambrose practically bounced on the couch.

“I told you there would be some!” her cousin shook his head, rubbing his hands together as he started thinking about how to get some use out of that as well. “What was it like? The room? Were there things that can only be found in Hell from it?”

“There’s a large table that he apparently holds meetings at with High Priest’s. Or at least the High Priest of the Church of Night.” Sabrina wasn’t sure if there were other rooms like that in other warlock establishments around the world. “He has a bedroom there and I have my own too.”

“With _very_ nice sheets,” Nick added before taking another sip of his coffee.

Ambrose arched a brow at that, noting that Sabrina didn’t seem to redden at his words, instead smirking slightly as she glanced over at Nick. “There’s some books, journals from my dad, and other ones that we kinda didn’t look at because we decided to do other things.”

“Sex, cousin. You decided to have sex,” Ambrose supplied for her, grinning brightly as she stuck her tongue out at him.

“And he left me some presents,” Sabrina continued, remembering the gifts in the corner that had all been placed in her closet for future perusal. 

“Nineteen of them,” Nick added, and nudged him in the side with her elbow. 

“Anything interesting?” Ambrose asked, wondering what exactly the Dark Lord would give as a material present, especially to his daughter.

“I haven’t gone through all of them yet,” Sabrina murmured, knowing she needed to and planned on opening a few more that night. The first two hadn’t been particularly meaningful--a few dresses that seemed to range from everyday to formal. But after that had been Hecate’s grimoire and then the original sketches of Hell’s realms--a few of which were still not completed. Sabrina hadn’t quite known what to do with those, wanting to take her time to go through them and the rest a little more slowly. 

“Which area are we trying to find answers from today?” Nick asked, and Sabrina was grateful at least one of them managed to steer the conversation back to where it needed to be. 

“Father Goodman’s personal library,” Ambrose replied as he finally sat up, looking far more serious than he had moments before. “All of the Elders will be with Aunt Zee in one of their hush hush meetings. Prudence is leading a lecture on safety precautions when summoning demons. We’re not expected to attend it, so no one should be looking for us. We should be good to go.”

A few minutes later and the three of them were outside of Father Goodman’s library door. The one next to it led into his bedroom, which they would head into if necessary, but the library would be a good place to start, giving them some more insight into the man. 

“Salem,” Sabrina breathed out as she closed her eyes, summoning her familiar to her side. 

He appeared in front of them, letting out a soft meow. She nodded toward the door and he shifted into his goblin form, easily sliding through the keyhole and unlocking the door. Nick shook his head, indicating for all of them to wait as he reached out with his magic, trying to locate any spells in place to alert the Father that someone was trespassing in his personal space. It was easy enough to locate the threads of it, and while it was a decent enough alarm system, Nick had learned how to get around that particular spell in his second year through one of Edward Spellman’s journals.

Reading really did come in handy.

“Can you undo it?” Ambrose asked, seeing the same threads in place while Sabrina picked up Salem who’d returned, easily sliding back into his cat form. 

“Just give me a second,” Nick replied, needing to concentrate as he closed his eyes, bringing forth the image of the counter spell, before slowly speaking the words. 

They felt the threads slowly give way, allowing them safe passage into the room, closing the door quickly behind them. “How long do you think we have?” Sabrina asked as they looked around at the small room. 

Bookshelves lined the walls, magical texts of varying degrees filling them, while a desk was pushed up in front of a pentagonal shaped window. It reminded Sabrina of Roz’s vision but there was no smell of gardenias in this room, just a hint of cinnamon in the air instead. 

“She said she’d try for an hour, so I say we play it safe and get out of here in thirty,” Ambrose replied, nodding toward the area of the room he’d get started on. 

“No magic,” Sabrina reminded. The older warlock would be able to sense any traces of it when they left. It would be better to do this the mortal way.

Ambrose grumbled at that while Nick nodded, heading over to a bookshelf to start examining the different texts for any insight. Sabrina headed to the desk, going through the drawers and finding nothing of particular interest until she reached the bottom drawer, locating the hidden panel in the back of it. She carefully removed it, finding several letters there. They were all in envelopes that were addressed to the Father but the address was for a place elsewhere in Greendale, not the Society’s building.

She took a picture of it and the letters inside, wanting to get a chance to read through them later, knowing they wouldn’t have enough time right then, before putting everything back as it had been. She lingered there a moment longer. There were at least ten envelopes. Maybe he wouldn't notice if she took just one of them. Roz might be able to get something off of it. 

She took the last one out and handed it over to Salem. Her familiar took it in his mouth and headed out of the room before teleporting it to the safety of her apartment, arriving back seconds later.

“I’ve been trying to get this book from the library for ages now,” Nick commented, causing Sabrina to glance over at him. 

He held it up, showcasing the ancient text about demon classification. “It’s been indefinitely checked out since I arrived. I thought it might have some insight into what happened to my parents. There’s demons listed in here that don’t always show up in some of the newer texts.”

Nick flipped through the book as Sabrina headed over to him, taking note of the ones that Father Goodman seemed to have put marks next to. “Maybe he was looking for something similar?” Ambrose suggested, glancing over at them from his spot at the other bookshelf. “His coven is one being affected by the Coven of Damnations extinction.”

“Has he ever brought them up before?” Sabrina asked. The two of them would have talked to the warlock far more than she had in the last few weeks.

“Not that I can think of,” Nick murmured, putting the book back in its place. They knew what had killed his parents and it wasn’t a demon. He had no use for it any longer.

“Might be a better question to bring up to Aunt Zee,” Ambrose replied as he shook his head. 

They continued looking through the room, trying to find anything out of the ordinary, but left the room empty handed.

Nick put the spell back into place, making it seem like they had never been in the room. “One down, four more to go?” he muttered, raking a hand through his curls. 

“He was the one Aunt Zelda least suspected,” Sabrina murmured. “He wasn’t here during that time and his coven is one of those who seems to have been affected by the loss of magic. He’s getting mail sent to a different address though.”

She shared the picture she’d gotten of the address with the other two as Salem wrapped once around her legs before leaving them, intent on finding a place to take a nap. “Any idea where that is?” Nick asked and Ambrose peered closer at the address, trying to remember where he’d seen it before. 

Sabrina shrugged as the three started walking down the hall, intent on not being anywhere near the area when the Elders were out of their meeting. “I say we let Aunt Zee know. She can look into it when we’re in Louisiana next week.”

“It’ll be a _grand_ time,” Ambrose grinned, wrapping his arms around both of their shoulders. “I don’t know if you’ve partaken in the openness of the New Orleans coven yet, Nicholas, but it is sure to be memorable.”

“ _After_ we do what we’re going down there for,” Sabrina reminded, nudging her cousin in the side.

“Of course, Sabrina,” Ambrose replied as they stopped at the stairs, ready to go their separate ways. “I’m sure you’ll learn all different sorts of knotting techniques from them while we’re there.” He winked at them before heading up the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. 

“So you liked the ropes, hmm?” Nick asked once they were alone, taking hold of her hand and pulling her closer. 

Her cheeks reddened at that but she leaned forward, ignoring how flushed she felt, drawing her free hand up his chest. “They definitely have their uses.” Sabrina pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away. “I have Latin!”

Nick filed away that knowledge as he watched her head down the stairs, mentally forming a list of how they could start incorporating them into a few of their spellwork as well.

* * *

Sabrina sat down across from Roz on the couch, letting Salem jump up into her lap. She held a cup of tea in her hands, waiting for it to cool a little, and let the spoon move on its own to continue mixing in the sugar. Sabrina watched as Roz’s mouth seemed to form a perfect ‘O’ as she spotted the bit of magic, her eyes widening a little in fascination, before shaking her head. 

“Still going to take a bit of getting used to, yeah?” Sabrina asked, stroking Salem’s head. 

“It’s kind of amazing to see,” Roz told her, nodding toward the spoon that floated out of the cup and rested on the napkin on the coffee table.

“It’s nice being able to do it around you.” And not seeing any sort of fear or judgement in her friend’s gaze helped too. It was a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders. “But how are you doing after...everything?”

Sabrina knew it was a lot to take in, then add in the murders and the fact that Roz was able to glimpse the murderer in the middle of doing them, and well, she knew her friend had to be struggling a bit with all of the revelations. She still couldn’t always wrap her head around the whirlwind of information she’d learned in the last two months and she at least had grown up around magic. Sabrina could only imagine how difficult it was for her mortal friends. 

“I’ve kind of just been focusing on what I can actually do,” Roz replied, and Sabrina arched a brow at that, not sure what she meant. “Theo got me the necklace his uncle had been wearing when he...It was more of the same. The room with gardenias but it wasn’t night. I could see sunlight slipping in through the window this time. And I saw the trees. I think it's somewhere in the forest.”

That ruled out the Society building then.

“Lizzie’s…” Roz shuddered and Sabrina set her cup down, reaching over to take hold of Roz’s hand. “I saw the doll, but there was a bit before that.” She squeezed Sabrina’s hand as the images replayed in her head. “Lizzie was talking to someone after the game. I couldn’t see the face of the person. It’s blurred, like something is deliberately making it so I can’t see it. But the person took one of her pom poms.” 

Sabrina sucked in a breath at that news and Roz shook her head. “I didn’t even know she was missing one. I just thought they were destroyed in the car accident. I’m sorry it's not more.”

“Roz, this is _a lot_.” Every little thing they could learn about the warlock behind this could help. “It would make sense that the warlock would need something of the person’s to help bind them to the doll, to make the magic work at such a distance.”

“I’ll keep trying,” Roz assured her, brow furrowing in determination.

“You don’t have to, you’ve done enough,” Sabrina tried but her friend shook her head. 

“Brina,” Roz fixed her with an all too familiar look. The stubborn one she got every time she was deciding to take on an issue. Sabrina knew there was no talking Roz out of anything when she got it. “I want to help. Theo and I both do. I know we’re just…” She paused, trying to remember the word Nick and Sabrina had used. “Mortal. But, we’ll help however we can.”

“I know you will.” They’d always had one another’s backs. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that they would still do so, even if the stakes were a lot higher than they ever had been before. “Nick and I are going to Louisiana for Fall Break. I know we were thinking of doing a road trip around the state, but I need to go there and restore some magic. See if that helps with the unlocking bit.”

“I get it, Brina,” Roz assured her, before nodding at the cat. “Do you need me to watch Salem or will he be joining you on this trip too?”

Salem opened one eye to look at her before letting out a meow. “Joining us.” Sabrina stroked her hand down his back. “And very happy he doesn’t have to go into the carrier.”

“Poor guy.” Roz reached over, pleased when the familiar pressed his head into her hand. “But you need to do more spellwork, right? Because you can do whatever you need to in the apartment, Brina.”

Sabrina offered up a small smile at that. “I don't think the simple spellwork I'd do here is going to be what brings about the words that we need. But it is nice to be able not to hide it.”

“How did you keep it to yourself for so long?” Roz asked, glancing over at the spoon on the table. She’d never suspected anything from her friend. Even looking back on her memories she couldn’t quite pick out things that should have made her suspect anything.

Sabrina shrugged. “Sometimes it took a lot of effort, but I've been doing it for so long that I just knew not to do any of it around you guys. I'm really good at compartmentalizing.”

“But you didn't have to do that at home,” Roz pointed out, watching as Sabrina frowned at that.

_Well._ “I mean a little,” Sabrina told her, sighing. “Mortal things were weird for them there.” They hadn’t ever actively disapproved of anything she brought home, but Sabrina knew that her aunts and cousin didn’t quite understand it all. “The first place I've really been able to just...be _me_ was at Nick's place.”

Her lips tugged into a smile at that thought. “I think I love him, Roz.”

“It's obvious he loves you,” Roz told her, knocking her foot into Sabrina’s knee.

“I know.” Sabrina saw it in the way he looked at her, in how he touched her, in everything about Nick. “Neither of us have said it, but...I like who I am with him.”

That trust that had blossomed between him. The fact that she wasn't afraid to try new things, that she didn't feel like she was holding back anymore when she was with him. He embraced her mortal side just as much as he pulled at her witch one, complimenting both of them. It was never one or the other with him, no choosing, she was just her. Sabrina Spellman. And he loved her for it.

“I think you should tell him that,” Roz urged, bumping her friend again.

“I'm going to.” On the trip. That was her plan. She’d nearly said it before meeting with Lucifer, but Nick had stopped her, not wanting her to give into the fear that she might not return. "Oh! I got a letter from the Society building. I was wondering if you could take a look at it? If it's too much right now don't worry about it." The last thing Sabrina wanted to do was overwhelm Roz.

"Let me see it," Roz insisted and Sabrina nodded at Salem. The cat ran into her room, returning moments later with the envelope in his mouth.

"He's really not your average cat," Roz murmured as she took it from him. Sabrina refrained from pointing out that he was technically a goblin. That revelation could probably wait for another day.

The vision came on quickly but with less of the jolt that she had experienced the first few times. When she _wanted_ to see something, it was almost like the gentle opening of a flower instead of the sudden crash of lightning that random ones caused within her. Roz sensed no malice with this one like she did with the others--that undercurrent of madness was replaced instead by an intense sadness. There were flashes of him watching other people, their faces downcast after they attempted magic, the spell obviously not working, before he attempted to dole out some kind words of wisdom.

“It’s definitely not this person,” Roz told Sabrina as she handed her back the letter. “He’s sad, _worried_ about those under his charge. I’m sorry it's not more useful.”

“It means we can eliminate someone and that is _always_ useful, Roz,” Sabrina reminded, giving her friend’s hand a squeeze. “But enough of that, we should really figure out what we’re going to have for dinner.”

Roz tapped her chin, musing over the options. “I’m thinking chips and salsa.” 

They did have a nice big bag of tortilla chips that hadn’t been open yet. “The avocado might be ripe enough that we can make guacamole too.”

“Or we’ve missed that one day window and it's a lost cause,” Roz pointed out, lips twisting at the thought of it.

“I can fix that if that does happen to be the case,” Sabrina told her as she rose.

Roz clapped her hands, rising as well. “I’m really liking the benefits of magic right now.”

* * *

“It’s definitely not Father Goodman,” Sabrina confirmed for her aunt before pouring syrup onto the side of her plate for the pancakes. She looked across the small office table at Zelda, watching as her aunt’s shoulders seemed to relax slightly at that. She set her phone down and opened it up to the photos she’d taken of the letters before pushing it across the table for Zelda to peruse.

“He’s getting mail sent to this address in town, but I think that’s more to do with his own suspicions about someone in the Society as well,” Sabrina continued before taking a bite of the pancakes, relishing in the mixture of flavors Hilda managed to create. “The letters are from a witch back in Louisiana and they’re discussing the loss of the Coven of Damnation and their own covens' loss of magic. The void of magic in the area that the other coven had been in and how the Antipope’s office has simply told them to avoid the area.”

Zelda frowned, looking through the photos of the letters, reading what she could before sliding the phone back to her niece. “He’s never brought it up to me.”

It wasn’t too surprising. He probably wasn’t all that sure who to trust. Especially with the Antipope’s office just wanting to sweep it under the rug. 

“Send me these,” Zelda continued and Sabrina nodded, making a mental note to do so after breakfast. “I’ll need to schedule a discreet meeting with him, fill him in on a few matters to build that trust we’re going to need in order to weed out who is doing this.”

Zelda poured hot water into both of their cups before taking one of the pomegranate tea mixes Hilda had put together into her own. She watched her niece closely, sensing that weight that seemed to have fallen on the girl’s shoulders, but it didn’t seem as heavy now. The girl seemed lighter, looked refreshed in ways she hadn’t in quite a few weeks. 

“I take it that things are easier at the apartment now?” That had to be part of the weight that was missing.

“Roz is good with me doing magic. She asks questions sometimes but it's out of curiosity,” Sabrina grinned, remembering her conversation with her roommate before heading over for her breakfast with her aunt. There were no secrets anymore. “Theo is the one who really asks the questions. Though he hits up Nick with most of his.”

“And how is the young Mr. Scratch?” Zelda asked as she picked up the tea cup, looking over it at the girl.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. “You saw him yesterday, Auntie.”

“Yes, but I believe you see him a lot more than I do,” Zelda added, watching the way her niece’s cheeks reddened slightly at that. “Every night if I’m to believe your cousin.”

“Not _every_ night.” Of course she’d heard that from Ambrose. “ _Anyway_ , Roz had more visions. She got items of Lizzie’s and Theo got her something of his uncles. So she’s been trying to see what else she can glimpse from them.” Sabrina worried it would affect her friend’s vision but so far it didn’t seem to be.

Zelda nodded, unsurprised by the mortal girl’s commitment. She’d always been the one fighting headlong with Sabrina on any cause that the two had come up with. “What has she gathered?”

“It might not be someone at the Society,” Sabrina told her, which was almost a relief. “She said the window is in the woods. She can see the tree branches scraping across it, that the sunlight doesn’t quite make its way inside like it does in the Society building. The forest isn’t that close. And the warlock is taking something of theirs to bind them to the doll.”

“That does make the suspect circle a bit smaller,” Zelda confirmed before pursing her lips at the rest of what he niece said. “Though if the warlock is using a doll they don’t necessarily need to be in Greendale woods either. Not with binding spells.”

Sabrina frowned, hating that just when they thought they might be getting somewhere that the possibilities only seemed to expand. She opened her mouth to comment on it, but the sound of Zelda’s assistant Debra’s voice rising in volume outside the door had the two of them glancing over at it. She didn’t expect to see Professor Wardwell opening the door, Debra close on her heels, apologizing profusely for the intrusion.

There was something _off_ about her teacher and it wasn’t just the lack of glasses. Those could be excused easily enough by contacts. But the way she stood there, holding herself up in a way that Sabrina had never seen the woman do before, the _power_ that seemed to exude from her. And _those eyes_. Sabrina knew those eyes and they didn’t belong to Mary Wardwell.

“Lilith,” Sabrina breathed out and Zelda looked over at her before looking back at the other two woman, noting the same things as her niece.

“It’s fine, Debra,” Zelda assured her assistant, motioning for her to head out. “Mary and I have a meeting now. I forgot to let you know.”

The woman nodded before hurrying out the door, leaving the three of them alone in the room. “Why are you here?” Zelda asked as soon as the door closed, fixing Lilith with a hard look, though she didn’t bother to get up from her chair.

“The Dark Lord told Sabrina he’d be sending someone to work with her on what she needs to do,” Lilith replied as she sat down on one of the empty chairs that were off to the side. 

She even sat differently than Professor Wardwell had, looking over at them both as she smiled. It wasn’t in that almost meak way that Sabrina always associated with her teacher, but more like a lion stalking its prey, enjoying the hunt.

“And he sent you,” Sabrina spat out, glaring at the woman. 

Lilith fixed her gaze on the girl, pursing her lips at the hostility there. “Have I not been guiding you these last few years?” 

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. “You hurt Nick.” None of the rest mattered if she couldn’t trust her not to do that again.

Lilith scoffed, waving off the matter entirely. “He was hardly in any danger.”

“He was _dying_.” Sabrina remembered holding him in her arms, certain she was going to lose him. 

“And yet he didn’t,” LIlith reminded, shrugging. The warlock was hardly something to get so worked up about.

Zelda watched the exchange, knowing the two weren’t going to get anywhere with it. Especially not with her niece’s stubbornness. “You’ll find that while threatening those Sabrina loves might get her immediate help that it won’t work in your favor in the long run.”

“I’m not here to hurt anyone you know, Sabrina,” Lilith told the girl, knowing full well that her aunt was right. Best to get that nonsense out of the way. “I am here to work with you so that you can do what you need to in order to save the realms.”

“And you all couldn’t have just said that from the beginning?” Sabrina grumbled, crossing her arms as she leaned back in the chair. They couldn’t have started with that well before anyone had started murdering people she knew?

Lilith waved a hand. “Your father is theatrical. It’s one of his failings.” Everything had to be a dramatic ordeal with the Dark Lord. She was certain it stemmed from his being tossed out of Heaven and his wings being torn from him. Nothing was ever allowed to be simple.

“Why do you look like Mary Wardwell?” Zelda asked, steering the conversation back to something useful.

“I'm not about to let anyone else know my true form,” Lilith replied, as she looked over at Zelda. “I'm sure you still remember it from our own conversation several centuries ago, when I told you and your brother to build this school.” The older witch simply nodded.

“Where is she?” Sabrina demanded. What had happened to her teacher? Was she okay? Was this some sort of possession? 

“On a very long sabbatical,” Lilith replied, and Sabrina found she didn’t care for the Mother of Demon’s smile in her teacher’s body. It was disconcerting in a way she’d never experienced before, even more so than when the Dark Lord smiled.

“But she’ll be back when you leave?” Sabrina pressed, feeling a little relieved when Lilith nodded.

“Of course,” the Mother of Demons assured her, keeping her smile up.

“What is it that you want to work with my niece on?” Zelda asked, needing the information, to have more insight into these plans.

“Psychic defenses are our top priority,” Lilith replied, turning her attention back to Zelda. “She can push others out of her mind but there's no reason they should be able to get into it in the first place.”

“Agreed.” It was a useful skill to have and one that Sabrina hadn’t paid much attention into mastering.

“And I believe it's already tried that, has it not?” Lilith continued, her gaze shifting to Sabrina. “The darkness.”

Sabrina didn’t answer right away, remembering that void in the forest that she’d managed to seal back up. “Sabrina?” Zelda questioned and she looked over at her aunt.

“I didn’t know that’s what it was,” she insisted, needing her aunt to know she wasn’t purposefully hiding things from her. “Nick and I were in the woods before my birthday to do some magic. We heard screams. There were strzygas attacking mortals. We dealt with them but there was this...presence. I think it was what the Dark Lord was telling me about. It tried to get into my head but I didn’t let it and I closed up the breaks in our realm that it was making.”

Zelda gave her a pointed look, one that let her know they would be speaking more about this later, before looking back at Lilith. “What do you need from me? I doubt you revealed yourself in my office to Sabrina without an agenda.”

“I could walk into the Society building like Sabrina did but that would be showing my hand and I see no need for that,” Lilith replied with a shrug. “They’ll learn who I am when and if it's time and not a moment before.”

“You want me to get you access,” Zelda murmured, unsurprised by the request. Having Lilith on their side and none of the others knowing about it could come in handy with their investigation.

Lilith nodded, gesturing toward the younger witch. “There are spells that Sabrina should be working on with the group to help bolster her powers, creatures from Hell to be conjured and bound that they will need guidance on how to do.”

“We can’t bring anyone from Hell who can talk,” Sabrina interrupted before Zelda could say anything. 

Lilith smacked her lips at that, thoroughly unamused by the request. “Why are you putting such a limitation on yourself?”

“He won't stop Hell from recognizing me,” Sabrina told her. “If we bring forth any creatures who can talk they’ll address me as Your Royal Highness and then everyone will know that the Dark Lord is my father.”

“Why would he have them deny your existence when you are his greatest creation?” Lilith asked, resting her hands in her lap. “And why are you trying to deny that you are one of Hell’s Royalty?”

Sabrina scowled at that, not quite sure how to put all of her worries and fears into words. “You’ve always been different from the rest of them,” Lilith reminded as she rose, looking down at the girl. “Only they thought you were lesser. Now they’ll simply know that it was them who were beneath you this whole time.”

Sabrina didn’t reply and wouldn’t look at Lilith either. Zelda strummed her fingers along the arms of her chair, knowing they weren’t going to get anywhere with that line of talking either. She’d finish that conversation with her niece once Lilith left. 

“None of the Elders have had any contact with Mary and I believe Sabrina and Nicholas are the only ones who’ve taken classes with her,” Zelda started, getting the two of them to look over at her. “It should be easy enough to state that she’s always been a witch. Perhaps add in that the Dark Lord has asked for her skills in leading the group through a few lessons.” She looked over at Sabrina again. “They’re all too eager to do whatever is needed to see you perform magic.”

“Splendid.” At least one of them wasn’t deliberately making her life difficult. “Tonight then? We can do our first one.”

Zelda nodded. “Perfect.”

“And Sabrina, spurning his gifts never ends well,” Lilith informed and Sabrina looked up at that, pressing her lips together over the fact they knew what she hadn’t opened all of the presents yet. “The False God casted him out, ripped him from the only family he ever knew and the Dark Lord created Hell as retribution, collecting the souls of the False God's followers, forever separating them from him.” There was a flash of an emotion she couldn't quite place in the demoness's eye. “Think of the fury he could unleash if he were to think his only child was rejecting him.”

Sabrina didn’t reply, simply leaned further back into the chair, crossing her arms at the point the demoness was making. “Perhaps you could wear the red dress? It would be rather fitting for the ritual tonight.”

Lilith nodded to the two of them before exiting the office. Zelda waited a few moments for Sabrina to say something, inwardly counting to ten at her niece’s stubbornness, before finally opening the conversation back up. “Red dress?”

“He left presents for me at Dorian’s,” Sabrina muttered, glaring at the wall across from them. “One for each year.”

“Dorian’s?” That wasn’t exactly where Zelda had expected Sabrina to have gotten any gifts.

“He has private rooms there.” Sabrina looked over at her then. “Dad used to have meetings with him there, right?”

“Edward did, yes,” Zelda remembered, her gaze softening slightly as she reached over to touch Sabrina’s arm. “I believe that's where he asked the Dark Lord for permission to marry your mother.”

Sabrina smiled at that, wondering if it had been in the meeting area or maybe at the bar? Her smile quickly turned back into a scowl as she continued, “I apparently have private rooms there too. And Dorian knows about me. He’s always known about me.”

“You embraced your mortal side, not once caring what they thought about it,” Zelda pointed out, arching a brow at her niece’s annoyance. “You used the fact that you were different to bolster your resolve, to show to everyone that you were just as good if not better than them at all of your magic. How is this new side of you any different?”

“I’m still coming to terms with it,” Sabrina protested as she turned to look at her aunt. “I don’t even know how to wrap my head around it.” It felt like such a ridiculous excuse when she said it outloud.

“I’m afraid you’re going to need to do so quicker than any of us wanted,” Zelda replied, watching as the girl slunk into the chair.

“They’re all going to look at me differently,” Sabrina muttered, letting her head drop back so she could stare up at the ceiling.

It was moments like this that reminded Zelda of just how young her niece still was. She might be able to do extraordinary things with her magic but at the heart of it all, Sabrina was still just a baby witch, finding her place in the world. Not even yet twenty.

“Did Nicholas?” Zelda asked, trying to hold back a smile at how quickly Sabrina looked at her then.

“He’s different,” Sabrina pressed her lips together. “He never looked at me like my mortal side made me lesser.” Not like everyone at the Academy had at first. “He doesn’t look at me like the Morningstar side makes me greater either. None of you do that.” But would it be the same for the others? She didn’t think so. “The Elders already look at me like I’m the answer to everything and I’m not. I’m just me.”

“Look at it this way, if they find out tonight, you’ll have an entire week away from the lot of them so they can properly wrap their head around it before you need to deal with them again,” Zelda pointed out and Sabrina wrinkled her nose at that. 

Had her aunt just tried to find a silver lining for her? It was awful. 

Zelda picked up her tea again. “Now finish off your pancakes. I’m sure you’ll want to fill Nicholas in on this before you head to class.”

* * *

“We’re going to summon Amaimon,” Lilith started, looking around at the group of young witches and warlocks in one of the inner sanctums of the Society building. A painting depicting her wandering through the wilderness hung on the far wall. Another showcasing her joining the Dark Lord hung across from it. 

The fact that the paintings had her hair all wrong was mildly distracting.

She smiled as her gaze passed over Sabrina, noting that the girl was wearing the dress she’d suggested while standing next to the Scratch boy, and purposefully ignoring her glance. “One of the lesser Kings, under Asmodeus’s rule,” she continued, gaze stopping on Zelda and the elder warlock, Father Goodman, that was joining them.

“I’m not entirely certain that this is a good idea,” the High Priest started, swallowing at the thought of the group summoning such a high ranking demon. 

Lilith arched a brow. “Do you not trust in the methods that you’ve been teaching this lot then?”

The younger group glanced his way and he coughed to clear his throat, looking as though he was squirming slightly under the robes he wore. “It’s just that we had a mishap a week or so ago.”

“Was that their fault?” she asked, gesturing toward the others, already knowing the answer to that particular question.

The High Priest grimaced before shaking his head. No, that had been his own folly.

“I think this group is more than ready to summon and handle a much higher level demon than they have been,” Lilith continued, noting the way a few of the ones she’d never bothered to learn the names of seemed to preen at her words. A compliment here or there was rather useful when she started sowing the seeds of manipulation. “Some of them have done so on their own without any real training already.”

She looked pointedly at Nicholas and Sabrina before letting her gaze fall on the Weird Sisters. “We see no reason to limit ourselves,” Prudence replied with a shrug.

“Why should we hold back when we’ve been blessed with such gifts,” Agatha added as she crossed her arms.

“It’s too bad not everyone sees it that way,” Dorcas looked over at Sabrina, sneering. 

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the comment as she leaned into Nick, taking hold of his hand. He gave it a quick squeeze, offering her a reassuring smile to go along with it before looking back at Lilith. Sabrina had filled him in on how the demoness had taken on their Professor’s form and he didn’t trust her for a second. 

Lilith simply smiled before motioning to the space around her. “You’ll want to create a protection around yourself outside of the salt circle we’ll be creating for Amaimon to arrive in. Do not step out of the circle. Remember his breath is poisonous and can kill you if you inhale enough of it.”

There were a few gasps at that, whispers running rampant and she held up a hand. “The protection circle will prevent that.” Well. “If you do it correctly anyway. I suggest pairings. It’ll give your protection a little more oomph.”

Everyone started breaking off into pairs and Lilith headed over to Sabrina. “I was thinking we could--”

“No. I work with Nick,” Sabrina cut her off, her grip tightening on the warlock.

“Sabrina,” Lilith started, narrowing her eyes at the girl’s ferociousness.

“Take it or leave it, Professor,” Sabrina snapped, turning away from her and tugging at Nick to walk with her.

Lilith smacked her lips. Perhaps endangering the boy’s life hadn’t been the best method to use on the girl, but she’d been beyond frustrated that day. Hopefully the insight Sabrina should be able to gain from the demon they would be summoning would help lessen that anger stirring inside the girl.

“Breathe, babe,” Nick murmured, squeezing her hand as they stopped in their spot, opposite Ambrose and Prudence around the large salt circle. 

“Sorry, I’m just…” Sabrina let out a long sigh as he touched her cheek. Nothing would be the same after tonight. Everyone in that room was going to know who she was and she was terrified how that might play out.

“I know,” he assured her, stroking his thumb until she pressed her hand to his. “I’m going to be by your side every step of the way.”

She closed her eyes as their foreheads touched, ignoring the stares directed their way. “Thank you,” she murmured when they eventually pulled apart and started working on their own joint protection circle. 

They used the long stick with the chalk on the end to draw the intricate symbols on the ground around them, needing to get them to match up completely. Energy flowed between the two of them as they worked, building steadily as they drew together, the symbols they had chosen perfectly fitting together. Twin circles were drawn around each of them before they joined them together, binding themselves to the area.

It was like an electric charge as they took hold of one another’s hands again, little flames of desire running up each of their arms and flowing between them. Nick’s grip on her tightened as it rippled outward, combining with the different energies that the others had created. It would depend on the relationship between those in the joint circles if it would be anything other than the usual strengthening of power. 

Nick and Sabrina glanced around, taking note of how the others had paired up, feeling the different combinations that each pair was exuding.

Zelda was standing with Father Goodman, the warlock looking nervously around the group, lips moving in a silent prayer to the Dark Lord for this to go well. Dorcas stood next to Agatha, glaring in Sabrina and Nicholas’ direction, her gaze locked on their hands. Ambrose was saying something to Prudence, who elbowed him in the side before giving him a look to be more serious. Elspeth was with a witch that Sabrina hadn’t learned the name of and Melvin stood next to Lilith, swallowing hard as he also glanced around at everyone. There were a few other pairings full of the older members that Sabrina had seen around but didn’t know by name yet as well. 

There were varying degrees of strength coming from each of them, but Sabrina thought the protections might all hold. She _hoped_ they would and that they hadn’t missed anything else that needed to be done to secure the demon that Lilith wanted to call forth. They really didn’t need another disaster like the last time.

“Everyone ready?” Lilith asked, waiting for each of them to nod before beginning the incantation. 

The candles lit on the five points of the pentagram painted onto the floor as their voices rose together, “Te invocamus et dux magnus inferos, Amaimon, Rex Orientalem.”

The demon appeared in the middle of the pentagram, sneering at the two witches he was facing. “We, the Society of Night,” they all continued together, before he let out a roar.

“I do not care who you are,” he informed them, pointing a finger at the two closest to him beyond the circle. “I am Amaimon, second only to Asmodeus, not a lesser demon for you to call upon for your meaningless rituals.”

“That’s exactly the deal the Dark Lord made with witches long ago,” Father Goodman reminded, causing the demon to turn quickly toward him and Zelda. “If we can summon and control you then we are free to collect what we need from you.”

“That would require you being able to sufficiently control me and a salt circle will hardly do the trick,” Amaimon replied, his lips twisting into a malicious smile, looking ready to murder the lot of them. “Nor will your pathetic attempts at protection circles.”

He snapped his fingers causing Elspeth and the witch she was with to falter backward, the glow of their protection circle dying out. It happened to several others as well. “Keep to your circles,” Lilith warned.

“Shield yourself,” Zelda reminded, looking at those who’s circles were no longer effective.

A current of fear whirled through the room and the demon seemed to breathe it in, relishing in the taste of it. The flames of the candles all blew out at once sending the room into darkness. Sabrina could practically taste the terror rising in the group, all of them remembering what had occurred the last time they had faced a similarly ranked demon.

She tightened her grip on Nick’s hand as a breeze blew past them, something that shouldn’t have happened in the middle of a room underneath the Society building, and from the gasps of the others knew that they were all feeling it as well. She couldn’t see anyone in the darkness, but could have sworn she could feel Lilith looking at her. 

It was only a matter of time before the demon made good on his threats, the longer she waited only allowing for more of a chance for someone in the room to get hurt. Maybe even die. She couldn’t let anyone else get killeds. She hadn’t been able to save Lizzie or Uncle Jesse or Mr. Ronald, but she could prevent someone from getting hurt here.

“You will not harm anyone in this room,” Sabrina shouted into the darkness, eyes narrowing at the dark laughter that echoed throughout the room. Father Goodman was snapping for her to quiet down, to not draw attention, but Sabrina ignored him.

“Oh I think I will, little witch,” Amaimon replied and she let go of Nick’s hand then, hellfire whipping up around her as she rose slightly in the air. The candles all lit up again, showing the demon on the outskirts of the circle, nearing her aunt and Father Goodman.

“No, you will not,” Sabrina snapped, fixing her gaze with the demon’s as he took in her appearance, eyes widening in recognition. She hadn’t noticed the depictions of Hell on the dress before, the Hellfire that danced around her bringing them to light, another mark to showcase who she was. “Or do you dare so callously disregard the authority that the Dark Lord has given me?”

“I would not dare disrespect the Morningstar Princess in such a way,” Amaimon replied, bowing his head to her. 

“No harm comes to any of them,” Sabrina continued as her feet touched back on the ground.

Amaimon nodded, head still bowed. “Of course, your highness. What is it that you require?” he asked, glancing up at her.

“What does he do?” she murmured to Nick, ignoring the whispers that had started up around them.

“He’s the one that Sara would have needed to call on for the vision curse,” Nick told her and Sabrina arched a brow at that. Was that why Lilith had chosen this one in particular?

“Well, that’s useful at least,” Sabrina replied, offering Nick a small smile as he bumped his hip into hers. He’d been trying to get her to see a silver lining for this since they’d met earlier in the day. She was never going to hear the end of him being right.

“Highness?” Melvin asked, mouthing the word again as he looked toward Elspeth who gaped, looking as uncertain as he felt. “Morningstar Princess?”

“What the Heaven is he even talking about, half breed?” Agatha demanded, instantly regretting her words as Amaimon turned toward her, looking ready to kill, while Prudence snapped at her to keep her mouth shut.

Sabrina held up a hand and clenched her fist, stopping the demon in his tracks. It had been pure instinct, adrenaline rushing through her, unable to believe that it had worked. The others gasped at her ability to so easily control the creature, but she continued to focus on the demon.

“What did I say?” she demanded as she motioned with her hand, turning him back to face her.

“I will not stand idly by while they insult you, Princess,” Amaimon spat out, his spit burning a hole in the floor. 

There were more murmurs at that, Prudence eying Dorcas who had opened her mouth to say something, quickly getting the girl to shut her mouth as well. 

“That isn’t your problem,” Sabrina told him, feeling oddly pleased that the demon had wanted to defend her, but she pushed that feeling down, not wanting to analyze it. She needed answers for helping Roz. That was what she needed to focus on. “A family I know was cursed by the witch Sara Nurse with the Cunning. I believe that spell required invoking you for it to stick in her familial line as it has even after the witch’s death.”

He smiled at her. It was such a twisted sight to see, no malice behind it like they had seen only moments ago. “You don’t need me for that.”

“What do you mean?” Sabrina asked, thankful that Nick ran his thumb along the back of her hand, helping to keep her grounded. 

“You are the only begotten child of Hell,” Amaimon reminded her and she cringed a little at that, hearing more gasps at that, whispers starting up again. There would be no turning back now. “All you need to do is will it to be, and then it will be.”

_That_ was interesting. “Is there anything else you wanted from him?” Sabrina asked, glancing over at Lilith. She really hated the pride in the demoness’ gaze as she looked over at her.

“No, I believe he’s served his purpose,” the Mother of Demons replied before banishing the demon back to Hell.

No one moved for a long moment, silence hovering in the air as everyone replayed what had just happened. There would be no making everyone forget what they had heard this time around. Not when they would only need to keep doing it since the Dark Lord wouldn’t stop Hell from addressing Sabrina as they wanted and Lilith would only keep having the group bring forth demons of higher ranking. 

“I believe there are several questions that need to be answered now, Sister Spellman,” Father Goodman started as he looked over at Zelda before glancing Sabrina’s way.

She took a deep breath, taking note of the way everyone was staring at her. “Edward Spellman was my father. The Dark Lord just also happens to be my father,” she told them as she shrugged, before focusing her gaze on each of the Weird Sisters. 

“Guess he didn’t care all that much that my mother was mortal,” she continued, narrowing her eyes. “So you might want to rethink the whole half-breed thing because next time, I won’t stop the demon from killing you.”

“We should go pack,” Nick told her, and she nodded, letting him lead the way out of the room. 

She spotted Ambrose giving her a thumbs up as they passed by while Zelda was sighing heavily, knowing full well that this was what she would be dealing with while the others were in Louisiana for the next week. 

“You okay?” Nick asked as soon as the doors closed, wrapping his arms around her as Sabrina hugged him tightly. 

“Just get us out of here,” she murmured into his neck, thankful he easily teleported them from the building and into her apartment bedroom. 

They stayed standing like that for a while, Sabrina clinging tightly to him as he murmured soothing words to her. His touch helped calm her body, his words easing the rapid beating of her heart and Sabrina tightened her grip on him, breathing him in as she worked to let go of the tension that had built up inside of her. Nick pressed a kiss to her forehead before finally pulling away from her, giving her a rueful smile as he looked her over. 

“Come on, let’s figure out what we’re going to wear while being trapped with Ambrose and Prudence for a week,” he told her and Sabrina groaned, though she let him tug her toward her closet, ready to focus on something else for a few hours.

Tomorrow she’d deal with her new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really blown away by the response to this fic so first I need to say thank you guys so much for all of your comments and love and theories. I really love reading those. I know Caliban was who quite a few thought might be Sabrina's mentor but Lucifer knows Lilith and Sabrina have some issues they need to work through right now, and he's not very subtle with his choices at times. 
> 
> Next time Nick, Sabrina, Ambrose and Prudence in Louisiana and all that entails. There will be some magic, some witches, and some our favorite two spending some time alone in the woods--well swamp. Thanks for reading everyone!


	26. Chapter 26

There was a sense of slowness to her steps, to the fog whirling around her feet as she walked through the Greendale forest, that alerted Sabrina to the fact that she was in a dream. She didn’t try to fight, letting the brush of wind push her along an unknown path and deeper into the treeline, wondering what she might learn this time around. Would it be images of the past, the present, maybe even the future? Or some new twisted meaning that she wouldn’t quite understand until later on?

It seemed she was going to the clearing with the stone altar but there was nothing set around it this time, only the stone in the middle of the grassy area, moonlight shining down onto it. She glanced around, trying to pick up on any sort of clue as to what might happen next or to what she needed to see before she heard a snap of fingers to the right of her. 

She turned toward the sound, spotting Lucifer as the area around them shifted to darkness. There was nothing ominous about the blackness that surrounded them, a sense of calm and comfort seeping through and around her instead. The only light seeming to come off the two of them. 

His was brighter, nearly all consuming and reminding her of the sun, high in the sky and beating down without reprieve. She was more like the moon, that softness giving light to travelers in the dark, lighting the way ahead. 

“Why did you pull me here?” Sabrina asked, glancing around the area, trying to see how far it crept out.

“I figured you would rather talk to me in a dream,” Lucifer informed her before gesturing with his hand, showcasing her sleeping next to Nick in her apartment bedroom. “Would you prefer for me to head to your room and wake you and your pet warlock?”

“No,” she hurriedly replied, shaking that image away before narrowing her eyes. “And Nick isn’t a pet.”

“Then what precisely is he?” Lucifer asked, brow arched, curious as to how she would define the warlock.

“Who I choose,” Sabrina supplied, before pressing her lips together. It was too much like being asked by her aunties about her and Nick’s relationship status, too familiar, something she didn’t quite know how to wrap her head around. “But I doubt you pulled me here to talk about him anyway. So what’s up?”

He watched her a long moment, his gaze unreadable before finally nodding, motioning for her to walk with him through the dark. “You’ll find Louisiana to be in a worse state than the area was in Wales. It shouldn’t be a problem for you but focus on reviving the magic. The rest will come when it's time.”

Sabrina sighed heavily at that. “What does that even mean?”

“You’ll see when you arrive,” he replied and she rolled her eyes, head falling back in irritation.

“Are the two of you always this maddeningly cryptic?” she muttered as she crossed her arms, hating that everything seemed to always be so vague. “It’s like you delight in playing games.” Which he probably did. Sabrina was certain that was something she’d read about being one of the Dark Lord’s favorite pastimes. “And _really_. Did it really have to be Lilith? Out of everyone in Hell that you could have sent to train me, you just had to pick her.”

“The two of you got along quite well until her blunder with the warlock,” Lucifer reminded and Sabrina scowled at that, lips pressing together at the way his lips tugged into a smile.

“Trying to kill him isn’t just a blunder,” she snapped, kicking at the darkness, sending gusts of the haze that moved around them up into the air.

“If Lilith had actually wanted Nicholas dead he would have been Sabrina,” Lucifer replied, shrugging, which didn’t help pacify her anger at all. “She merely wanted to push you to do what you needed.”

“Did you two ever think that maybe giving me actual answers first would have led to me pushing myself?” Sabrina asked, glaring at the Dark Lord who simply waved that off.

“She is there to help,” he told her, motioning for them to walk again. Sabrina shook her head, wanting to stay rooted in her spot, ignoring the way his eyes narrowed, though he didn’t force her to move. “She is in the best position to be the one to help you considering she learned nearly everything she knows from Hecate and it is Hecate’s spells and abilities that you will need to call on the most to defeat the coming darkness.”

“Can’t I just look at her grimoire that you gave me?” Because if she had Hecate’s grimoire then surely Lilith’s training was obsolete, right?

“No.” Lucifer paused, and she didn’t know how to take the way he was looking at her then, as if he was searching her soul for an answer to a question he hadn’t yet asked. “Why haven’t you opened everything?”

It took her a moment to realize that he meant the presents. Sabrina shifted on her feet, not quite able to look him in the eye as she shrugged. “I’m savoring each gift. Slowly.”

“I believe you mean avoiding,” Lucifer scoffed, the air around them chillier than it had been seconds before.

Sabrina sighed, finally looking up at him. “After opening the sketched blueprints to Hell I needed a breather.” She wasn’t even sure what she was supposed to do with those. Hang them up? They seemed so personal, like they were a piece of the Dark Lord, and now they were in her bedroom, tucked away in one of her desk drawers.

“Why is it that you find yourself so unworthy?” Lucifer asked, and she frowned at that. “You never tolerated anything that the others used to say about you being part mortal, wearing that as though it was a badge of pride, always seeing it as a link to your mother. And now that you have status that shows you are far superior to all of them, you shy away from it, try to bury it or hide it from others.”

“It’s not hidden anymore,” she snapped, glowering at him. “You and Lilith made sure of that. Everyone in Society knows. I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before the rest of Greendale does and then I guess the world.”

“Lilith and your aunt made sure that those in the Society building won’t be uttering a word of it to anyone else’s ears for a little while longer,” Lucifer told her and she blinked, reprocessing those words.

“What?” If they weren’t going to spread her status around to others then what was the point? “Why? Why did they need to know then?”

“Because they need to know for the help they will be required to provide later on,” Lucifer replied, and Sabrina scrunched her nose at that, wondering exactly what help the Society members were going to need to offer. He stepped in front of her, clearly not done with his answer, and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him again. “And _you_ need to get used to those in your world knowing who you are.”

“And who am I?” Sabrina asked, not certain she wanted to hear the answer to that.

“Sabrina Spellman. Daughter of Edward and Diana Spellman. Daughter of the Dark Lord, Hell’s Princess,” Lucifer drew back then, nodding toward the space above her head. “The Morningstar.”

Sabrina blinked, not sure what he was looking at before a mirror appeared off to the side, letting her see the crown of hellfire on top of her head. It was odd to look at herself this way, at the regality of the person staring back at her in the mirror. Even in the pajamas that she was wearing there was an air of importance to her that she didn’t quite know what to make of. She raised her chin though, taking it in--maybe it wasn’t so bad--as Lucifer stepped behind her. 

“But back to other matters,” he continued with a wave of his hand, the mirror disappearing. She could still feel the crown on top of her head, giving her a bit brighter glow. “You have not looked at the book,” Lucifer started, and Sabrina frowned, unsure which he meant.

“ _Which_? There's like 80 of them now.” Less than that but it seemed like every time she turned around there was a new book she needed to read. 

“Edward Spellman's last journal. The one Dorian set out for you to collect,” Lucifer replied with a chuckle, and Sabrina scrunched her nose how at ease he managed to be in that moment. 

“Now that your lineage is out in the open with those you need to work with, it shouldn't be something that holds you back,” he continued, and she wasn’t sure what to make of that smile of his, the softness to it seeming to be reserved for her. “Embrace it. All of it. Read Edward’s journal after you’ve dealt with what you need to in Louisiana. I think you’ll find it quite enlightening.”

“I still won’t go to Hell,” she told him.

“Have I asked you to?” he arched a brow, and she shook her head. No, he hadn’t. “Read the book.” He took a step back before pausing, waiting until she was looking at him before continuing. “And try to remember, Sabrina, not all of your parents are dead.”

She woke up in bed, taking a shaky breath as his last words rang in her head. It was as if she’d had the wind knocked out of her, the truth behind that statement blowing her over as she kicked at the covers tangled around her feet. “Spellman?” Nick murmured, his voice hazy with sleep as he reached over, trying to pull her back against him. 

Sabrina let him, sinking into the comfort of his touch as she buried her face in the curve of his neck. “Just a weird dream.”

“I’ve got you,” Nick continued, and Sabrina smiled at that, tension easing out of her as he kissed her forehead and shifted so he could wrap both arms around her. “Dream together?”

“Yes, please.”

* * *

Sabrina blinked as Ambrose appeared inside of her apartment kitchen, pressing a kiss to her cheek before exclaiming a loud, “Good morning!”

She was happy Roz had stayed over at Theo’s the night before and wasn’t being woken by the loudness of his voice, as he dropped a brown bag onto the island counter that she was sitting at.

“Auntie Hilda made us to-go bags!” Ambrose told them, nudging the bag her way before taking another sip from his to-go cup.

“He takes as much sugar in his coffee as you do, doesn’t he?” Nick grumbled from his spot beside her, glancing over at the coffee pot that was finally ready.

“Even more,” Sabrina murmured as he waved his hand, pouring the two of them a cup of coffee, before sending them their way.

“That explains this,” Nick muttered as he took hold of his cup, drinking it black, while Sabrina started adding her spoonfuls of sugar. 

“How did everything go after we left?” she asked as the spoon swirled in her cup, nearly missing the wrapped egg sandwich that Ambrose tossed her way. 

“You should have seen everyone’s faces,” her cousin started as he threw Nick the one for him before starting to unwrap his own. Sabrina shook her head at how Ambrose seemed to bounce from side to side, a bundle of energy that she hadn’t seen for some time. He’d gotten like this before when she was younger. Being cooped up for such a length of time brought about bouts of him being nothing but endless energy, constantly moving. Until the deep melancholy set in and he would barely move from his bed. 

Sabrina hoped he wasn’t on one of those spirals again and this was simply his excitement over whatever he was expecting them to do in New Orleans. 

“Well, aside from mine, Auntie’s, and Professor Wardwell’s,” Ambrose amended before taking a bite of the sandwich. “ _Ashen white_. It was hilarious. And then the questions! Dorcas was beside herself with trying to figure out how to make nice with you now after tormenting you all these years. Agatha was grumbling the whole time.”

The reactions of those two didn’t surprise Nick for a second. Though he noted that Ambrose hadn’t mentioned Prudence’s reaction, only heightening his curiosity. 

“What about the Elders?” Sabrina asked, her concern steering more in that direction. She’d been imagining the power plays they might have been coming up with over the news, how they might want to try and manipulate the situation.

“Aunt Zee is going to be talking to them more about it today,” Ambrose explained with a shrug.. “Father Goodman was pretty speechless after she’d explained everything.”

“What exactly is everything?” Nick asked after glancing over at Sabrina who nodded along with that question.

“Oh, she went with the Dark Lord blessing Uncle Edward and Aunt Diana with a baby for his excellent service throughout the centuries,” Ambrose told them as he dug around in the bag, pulling out a cookie. “And needing to use his own seed for it to be a fruitful birth.”

Sabrina supposed that was a decent enough reasoning. It was enough of the truth to make it easy to stick to. “So no Hecate talk?”

“I think we’re keeping that in our back pocket for now,” Ambrose replied, holding out half the cookie for her and then offering it to Nick when she shook her head.

“Probably for the best.” He happily accepted it, not about to turn down something Hilda Spellman had baked. “What about the demon and the whole royalty part?” 

“Yeah, they’re kind of wondering what exactly your status is in Hell,” Ambrose canted his head toward her and she sighed at that.

“Can’t we just go with ‘none of your business’?” she muttered before taking another bite of her sandwich.

He shook his head, doubtful that would fly. “They had to have heard the whole ‘princess’ part.”

“I mean there’s how many princes and kings and crap?” she pointed out, slumping a bit in her chair as they both gave her a look.

“The demon kind of also used the ‘Morningstar princess’ bit when he addressed you,” Nick reminded, reaching over to brush his finger down her nose as she scowled. “And you brought up something about the authority the Dark Lord has given you…”

“That was just to get his attention,” Sabrina protested, turning to glare at Ambrose as he snorted.

“It got everyones,” her cousin told her as he finished off his bit of cookie.

Sabrina blew on her cup of coffee, scowl deepening as she looked down at it. Nick reached over, rubbing a soothing hand along her back, while Ambrose dug around in the bag again, looking for something else to eat. The air shifted in the room as Prudence appeared, her gaze falling on each of them before fixing on Sabrina. 

She simply stared back at the other witch, waiting for her to speak. “Don’t expect me to treat you any differently,” Prudence finally told her, shifting the bag she was carrying to her other shoulder.

“I’m honestly good with that,” Sabrina replied with a shrug. Much better than the groveling that she had a feeling Dorcas was going to try for.

“Good.” Prudence eyed Ambrose. “Are we going or just standing around gawking at one another?”

“Sandwich?” he offered, holding out the wrapped one that had been for her. He quickly dropped it back in the bag at her withering glare. “Ready, cuz? Nick?” 

Sabrina finished off her cup of coffee and glanced at Nick to ensure he was ready before giving a nod. “Then let’s get this part over with,” Ambrose muttered, reaching out both of his hands. Sabrina grabbed hold of one while Prudence took the other. He waited until Nick had taken hold of Sabrina’s other hand before starting the spell. “Lanua--”

Salem’s high pitched yowl interrupted him as he bounded out of Sabrina’s bedroom, skidding to a halt in front of her. Her familiar glowered at all of them and she sighed, letting go so she could scoop the little beast up. “I told you not to nap,” she reminded, setting him on her shoulder before taking hold of Nick and Ambrose’s hands again.

“I see he’s still not house broken,” Prudence sneered at the cat, ignoring his hiss as she looked pointedly at Ambrose. “Hopefully this time without any more interruptions.”

What a great week this was already turning out to be.

* * *

Sabrina took a deep breath as soon as they arrived in Louisiana, feeling the same lack of magic that her and Nick had found in Wales. The unnaturalness of it turned her stomach, Nick giving her hand a squeeze as Salem hopped off her shoulder and onto the ground. He hissed at the water in front of them, causing the group to look out at the expanse of it. Dawn was still breaking through the trees, shadows dancing along the ground, though thankfully not like the kind they had discovered in the other desecrated church.

The cypress trees seemed otherworldly in that moment though, roots digging deep into the swamp, as they towered into the sky. There was no sound of wildlife in the area though, no birds greeting the morning sun or other animals scurrying along the ground in search of a meal. It reminded Sabrina of countless scenes in the movies she loved so much. All that was missing was spooky music playing in the background and some sort of jump scare occurring seconds later.

“I thought we were going to New Orleans,” Prudence spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group. There was an unease to her voice, and Sabrina noticed how the witch’s shoulder seemed to have tensed as she took in the area around them, sensing what the others had already felt before. 

“What do you need of us, cousin?” Ambrose asked, all of the mirth he’d been exhibiting earlier gone.

“Nothing.” Sabrina shook her head as she let go of Nick’s hand and stepped forward before kneeling down on the grass. 

“How is there no magic here?” Prudence snapped, glancing over at Ambrose and then at Nick once he didn’t answer. When Nick didn’t speak either she turned her direction toward Sabrina and pursed her lips. “Why is she kneeling down? _Someone_ better start explaining.”

Sabrina forced herself to focus on the world around her, to push out the conversation that had begun behind her. Salem rubbed against her thigh before settling down onto the grass beside her, intent on keeping guard. She smiled softly at her familiar before closing her eyes and laying her hands on the ground. 

The area there felt _colder_ than Wales had, as though the darkness that had seeped into it had been around longer, able to fester more than what she had experienced before. It reminded her of the emptiness she’d felt in the Greendale woods in that sliver of darkness she’d needed to seal back up, but it was _everywhere_ now--deep in the soil, the swamp in front of her and spiraling up into the trees. Even the water had a stillness to it that didn’t seem entirely natural. 

Unlike in Wales though this place seemed dead, the trees and other vegetation all seemed to have rotted from the inside out, barely hanging on. There were no leaves, no blades of grass along the ground, nothing but a void of what used to have been.

She pushed her magic downward, sending the little seedlings of it deep into the ground, letting it take root. It was much the same after that, shoots of it rippling through the ground around her and out into the world again, swallowing the darkness and renewing the magic that had been destroyed. Light replaced the void that had taken over, renewing what had been lost. 

Sabrina opened her eyes, seeing the tendrils of it swirling around her, healing the breaks. She smiled as Salem jumped in the air, batting at them, rolling on the ground as he fell back down, pleased with what had been done. Sabrina reached over, rubbing his belly as he caught a bit of it and started gnawing, 

“That should do it,” Sabrina murmured as she glanced back to look at the others.

Ambrose and Prudence were glancing around, their eyes wide as they took in the magic moving around them, renewing the space that had felt empty only moments before. Nick was looking at her, lips curled in an adoring smile, before he held out a hand to help her up. Sabrina took hold of it, brushing her free hand along her skirt.

“Now we can head onward to New Orleans,” she told them, and Prudence blinked at that, while Ambrose turned around, hands clasped together and pressed to his mouth as he continued to look around in wonder.

“Cousin,” he murmured breathlessly, and Sabrina grinned at the pride she heard in his voice.

“I’m going to need several drinks and an actual explanation,” Prudence replied, looking pointedly at Sabrina. “Something better than what these two were spouting.”

“You’re buying,” Sabrina told her, and Prudence shrugged, fine with that arrangement. As long as she got an explanation that made sense.

* * *

Sabrina carefully swept the eyeliner brush along the lid of her eye, trying to get it just right before looking down at the palette of colors on the sink. She glanced over as Prudence walked into the expansive bathroom as well, rolling her eyes as the other witch perched herself on top of the sink. She could feel Prudence watching her every movement and Sabrina tried to ignore her, focusing on getting her eyes to look how she wanted them to.

“I don’t know why you bother with doing it that way when you can just make it be how you want with a little twirl,” Prudence finally said, and Sabrina didn’t need to look over at her to know that she was being judged, hearing it loud and clear in the other witch’s voice.

“I like doing this the mortal way.” The eyeshadow was a gift from Roz, the lipstick from Theo. “I doubt you came in here to nitpick my makeup habits anyway.” Though, who even knew with Prudence. Maybe that was precisely why she’d come to bother her.

“How long have you known?” Prudence asked after a moment, lips pressed together when Sabrina glanced over at her.

“Known what?” she asked, arching a brow at the annoyed look she was on the receiving end of.

Prudence let out a frustrated sigh. “That you're the Dark Lord’s daughter?” What else could she possibly be wondering about?

Oh. Right. It shouldn’t have surprised Sabrina that the other witch wanted to know about that. “Just a few weeks.” She turned back to start on the other eye. “Obviously he didn’t raise me.”

“But now he wants you to know,” Prudence continued, mulling over that information, trying to make sense of it.

Sabrina shrugged. “I don’t think I was supposed to find out until my birthday. I kind of sped up that time table.”

Prudence snorted. “You always have been impatient.” Sabrina shrugged again in answer to that, not really about to discount it, before moving onto perfecting her lips. She could feel Prudence staring at her, almost as if she was trying to dissect her, looking for an answer to an unspoken question.

“Why would the Dark Lord want you?” Prudence continued, and Sabrina smacked her lips together before opening them again to inspect her teeth, making sure she hadn’t accidentally gotten any lipstick on them. “And please do not try to pass off that asinine answer your aunt came up with about gifting you to Edward Spellman.”

“He has his reasons,” Sabrina murmured as she adjusted her headband.

Silence fell between the two for a moment before Prudence took a deep breath. “It has to do with whatever that was back there, doesn’t it?” 

“I think so.” Well, she knew that was the reason. Or at least that seemed to be at least part of the reason. From her conversation with the Dark Lord, Sabrina knew that wasn’t the only one. Not with how he’d talked about her restoring witchkinds glory.

“You’re not saying everything,” Prudence murmured and Sabrina glanced over at her then, smiling sweetly. 

“Did you think I would?” she asked, arching a brow at the other girl.

“No,” Prudence hopped down off the counter. “But I’ll figure it out.” She gave Sabrina one more lookover. “You couldn’t at least _try_ to wear something a little more fun than whatever that black dress is supposed to be?” 

She left the bathroom before Sabrina could respond, leaving her to glance back at the mirror, twisting back and forth as she took in the glittery black A-line dress, skirt hitting above her knees. She thought she looked great in it? 

Sighing, Sabrina packed her makeup back in the bag before exiting the bathroom, intent on pushing aside Prudence’s comments. She was _not_ letting the other witch get under her skin.

She headed out of the bathroom and down the hall, trailing her fingers along the wall of her family’s home. It was styled differently from the house in Greendale and even what she remembered of the one in England. This one somehow seemed newer than both and yet she knew that all of the furniture within it was probably several decades old. There weren’t any paintings like in the other two, but several black and white photographs hung along the wall she walked down, giving way to colored ones as she neared the stairwell. 

The sight of the door to her right being opened piqued her interest and she glanced toward it, spotting Ambrose rummaging through a desk. “What are you doing?”

“You didn’t think the only reason we came here was to engage in some fun, did you?” her cousin asked without looking up at her, his focus on the drawers.

She arched a brow, waiting for him to explain. “Aunt Zee never would have allowed for that,” Ambrose reminded before letting out an “Aha!” He held up a book that looked similar to her father’s journals she had back in her own apartment. 

“Our auntie remembered that Uncle Edward had an office here,” Ambrose explained as he fell back on the chair, propping his feet up on the desk. “That your mom and him had been down here earlier in the year, when she wasn’t so pronounced with her pregnancy, and that he’d been jotting stuff down in a new journal.” He waved the book around and Sabrina stepped inside, reaching for it, but he held it out of reach.

“Ah ah ah! We have far more interesting things to get up to tonight than reading a journal,” he told her and Sabrina leaned over the desk, trying to get it from him.

“Ambrose,” she started, scowling when he made the damn thing disappear. 

“I’ll give it to you tomorrow,” he promised, blowing her a kiss as he maneuvered himself around her and out of the doorway. 

Sabrina blew at her hair as she leaned against the desk, mentally trying to calculate where exactly he might have hid the thing in the house before sighing. Tomorrow wasn’t _that_ far away and she really was looking forward to dancing some with Nick tonight. 

She could wait.

Probably.

* * *

Nick grinned as he watched Sabrina’s eyes widen with pure wonder as she took in everything around them. The group of four were heading down one of the streets in the French Quarter, on the way toward a bar that Ambrose wanted to check in on. He wondered what was going on in her head, what part of the buildings or general atmosphere was causing the bounce in her step, having her mouth form an almost perfect ‘O’ as she kept looking around. It had him adding to the list of places he wanted to travel to with her; trying to picture what she’d think of the cobblestone streets of small towns along the Mediteranean coast, the rising peaks of the mountain ranges in various places, and a thousand other scenarios he could come up with.

“Quarter for your thoughts?” he murmured in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her back against them as they stopped, Ambrose trying to get his bearings while Prudence muttered something.

Sabrina laughed, leaning back against Nick. “It’s penny,” she told him as she placed her hands over top of his arms. “I’m just trying to take it all in. The energy here is…” She paused, trying to come up with the right word to describe the way it curled into her, buzzing. “Frenetic.”

“There’s a lot of different magic in this town,” Nick told her as he nudged her shoulder, getting her to look toward a small jazz band that had started playing on a corner. “A lot of history to the magic as well.” 

“I’ve read a little about it,” Sabrina started, cut off as Prudence sighed loudly, causing the two of them to look over at her.

“You two are nauseating,” Prudence told them before nodding to the fact that Ambrose was waving for them to turn the corner and follow him.

Nick let go of Sabrina, sliding his hand down her arm until he could take hold of her hand, before the two of them followed after the others. They hadn’t expected to stop in front of a tea room, brows arched as Ambrose cheerily flung open the door and headed inside. Sabrina and Nick shrugged, heading in after her cousin while Prudence pursed her lips, muttering a few different threats against Ambrose’s life if this didn’t turn out to be a decent time. 

They headed in past the cozey set up of various tables and chairs, the atmosphere something Sabrina could see her Aunt Hilda fitting right into, and toward the large green curtains that covered an archway. The man at the counter didn’t bother looking up at them, nor did any of those sipping away at their tea. 

Another man sat on a chair just past the curtains they brushed aside to pass through, flipping through an ancient tome on healing plants. He looked up, ready to simply wave them toward the bathrooms to the right, when his eyes widened with recognition. 

“Ambrose Spellman. I haven’t seen you in decades.” The warlock rose, clapping Ambrose on the back as the two embraced. 

“Around seven or so of them,” Ambrose pointed out, before taking a step back. 

“Who are your friends?” the warlock asked, looking toward the other three. Sabrina wondered how exactly had the two known one another. Was he one of the group that had been part of the ‘blow up the Vatican’ plan her cousin had been embroiled in? Or just another warlock he’d met at some point before his infamous house arrest?

Ambrose waved his hands, bowing slightly, and Sabrina rolled her eyes at his theatrics, though her lips tugged into a smile. “Wilber Eastman, let me introduce Prudence Night, Nicholas Scratch--”

“ _Wait_!” Wilber pointed at Nick, looking far more impressed than he had moments ago. “You’re the one who conjured the Plague Kings at seventeen?” 

Nick shrugged, though his lips curved into a smirk, proud of the accomplishment but working to downplay it. “Guilty.” 

Sabrina arched a brow at him. Clearly there was a story behind that, but Nick simply squeezed her hip as he slid his arm around her waist. He’d expand on it later.

“Did you really turn down a position at the Antipope’s office? They say you would have been on a straight trajectory to becoming a High Priest if you’d taken that,” Wilber continued, which had all of them glancing curiously at Nick.

“Not really something I aspire to be,” Nick replied, tensing a little at the reminder. His focus had been on figuring out what had happened to his parents and the answers to that were not going to be found in Rome.

“Not every day you see a warlock not vying for that future,” Wilber persisted, looking curiously at him and then over at Ambrose. “Though, this one never cared much for that sort of thing either.”

“Stuffy old meetings and herding a bunch of young warlocks and witches is not my idea of a good time,” Ambrose pointed out, before motioning toward his cousin. “And this is my cousin, Sabrina.”

Wilber’s expression turned serious, that telltale look of sympathy coming over his features. “Edward’s daughter.” He took her in, offering up a small smile. “You are the spitting image of your mother.”

“Thanks,” Sabrina murmured, pleased that it didn’t seem like news of her parentage had gotten outside of the Society’s walls just yet.

“Do you want the usual?” Wilber asked, tapping the wall in three succinct knocks. A door revealed itself seconds later, swinging open when he tapped one more time.

“A lighter version of it,” Ambrose replied, bumping his shoulder into Sabrina’s. “This one is still dipping her toes in everything.”

They followed the other warlock through the door and down a small hallway, the door closing behind them once they had all stepped through it. Another opened at the end of the hallway, leading them out into a darkened bar that reminded Sabrina of Dorian’s, only smaller. The scent of sex mixing with magic weaved into the air though, witches, warlocks, and beings she couldn’t quite name yet filling the dance floor while others were at the different couches and chairs placed around the space. 

“Now this is more like it,” Prudence murmured, as she took hold of Ambrose’s shirt, pulling him toward the dance floor.

“I’ll get your area ready,” Wilber called out, leading the other two toward a set of couches off to the side. 

Sabrina glanced around at the press of bodies on the dance floor, her gaze wandering over the couples and groups on the couches and chairs in various states of undress. Her body thrummed with the potential of it all, the need that was forming in the pit of her stomach and spanning outward causing everything to feel more intense. She jumped a bit as Nick touched her back, feeling like a shock of electricity had shot its way through her, igniting all of her nerve endings in that area on fire all at once. 

“Anything in particular to drink?” the other warlock asked, and Sabrina nodded toward Nick, letting him order the first round as she kept taking everything in before sitting down on the couch.

“Would the two of you care for some company?” someone asked from behind them as Nick slid onto the couch beside her after ordering. 

“Sex demon,” Nick murmured into Sabrina’s ear, as the being stepped around the couch to stand in front of them. The clothing the demon wore left little to the imagination and Sabrina watched, fascinated as it managed to bend its body in a way that she was certain no mortal or witch would ever be able to accomplish, no matter how limber they were.

She didn’t mean to tense at his words though, wondering if it would recognize her and make a scene, bowing down and referring to her status in Hell like the others had done. “We’re good, thanks,” Sabrina replied, leaning into the shadows, hopeful it wouldn’t pick up on who she was, letting out a relieved sigh as it moved onto the next group to offer its services.

“What do you want to do?” Nick asked, nodding toward the different areas they could venture toward, fingers trailing toward her hip. He knew what he wanted to do, which was get her out of that dress and on top of him, but he could practically taste the arousal, worry, and something else he couldn’t quite identify yet that seemed to be wrapped around her in equal measure. 

She didn’t want to sit on the couch, too wired to simply sit around and talk. Plus now that he’d pointed out one sex demon she was noting that there were several others around and didn’t want to be in a position for any of the others to come up to them. 

“Why did you conjure up the Plague Kings?” she asked, pulling him toward the dance floor.

“To prove I could,” Nick told her as they moved to the music. He kept his hands on her hips at first, sliding along the material there, the space between them growing smaller with each passing second. “Mother Mildred reamed me out for ages after I did it, wanting to know where I’d even learned the spell from.”

Sabrina arched a brow, wondering where he had learned it from as she ran her hands up his chest, underneath his jacket. “I got it from one of your father’s journals,” Nick explained as he turned her around, enjoying the press of her back against him, letting his hands roam more, brushing at her breasts, lips pressing against her neck before he spun her back around to face him.

Her eyes were half-closed, head falling back as they lost themselves in the movement of the music. “She hadn’t expected me to be able to successfully do anything from it,” Nick continued as Sabrina let out a happy sigh.

“Why not?” she murmured, letting out a groan as he nuzzled at her neck before gently biting down.

“Because no one else had before then,” he told her before pressing a kiss to the bite mark, soothing it. 

“Why did you pick them though?” she asked, gasping as their foreheads touched again. 

He closed his eyes at the question, remembering that moment all too well. “I thought they might have answers about what killed my parents, but they didn’t know anything.” It had been a devastating blow. If those three couldn’t provide answers then he’d been at a loss for where to go next for answers. 

Nick manuevered them off the dance floor and over to their set of couches, falling back onto one and pulling her with him. He brushed his fingers along her bare thighs, enjoying the desperate noise she made at that. Nick moved to kiss her then, tangling one of his hands in her curls, desperately needing the sliver of space between them to disappear, for the layer of clothes in the way to be gone as well. 

“Not here,” Sabrina breathed out against his lips, her nails digging into his shoulders as she tried to ground herself. Not with how her magic seemed to spiral outward when they were together. 

She wasn’t sure which of them actually murmured the teleportation spell, but the fact that they didn’t arrive in the bedroom back at the New Orlean’s residence they were staying in startled the both of them for a moment, before it was pushed to the side as Sabrina kissed him. 

They were at the clearing they had been at during the morning, magic renewed in the land, the moonlight beginning to peek through the treetops. The glow of it seemed to only strengthen the need that had grown steadily between them, needing to boil over, as they both began removing each other’s clothing. Hellfire ignited in five points around them as Nick pressed her down against the grass, intent on worshipping her the way he knew best. 

Sabrina gasped at the feel of his tongue on her breast, arching into the touch as she grasped the dirt underneath her hands, her heels digging into it as well. Her body thrummed with magic intertwining with desire, her focus on the sensations that Nick was able to stir so easily inside of her. Neither of them noticed the sprouting of new buds along the tree trunks, the stirring of actual seedlings pushing through the soil, roots growing deep while the stems burst through the ground, the rot giving way to new life. 

Grass pushed up around them, leaves appearing on the branches of the ancient trees, branches hanging low into the swamp again. Flowers bloomed, an array of blues, purples and white dotting across the land around them. Distantly they could hear the sound of wildlife filling the area as Sabrina pressed down onto him, the two of them easily finding their rhythm. 

Life renewed as the two of them rode wave after wave of pleasure, before eventually finding their release and collapsing back against the ground. 

Neither of them noticed at first, too lost in catching their breaths and cuddling, which was becoming one of Nick’s favorite things to do with Sabrina. The sound of something moving in the air above them had the two shifting and glancing around, their eyes wide as they took in the changes. 

“I think we did that together,” Sabrina murmured after a few moments, snuggling in closer to him while closing her eyes again.

Nick ran a hand down her back before pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he looked around, taking in the area. He’d thought seeing and feeling the magic being restored had been miraculous, but nothing had quite prepared him to feel that magic _and_ see life flowing in the place again. It was beyond breathtaking and he knew she was right. The two of them had somehow done this together.

“I love you.” 

Speaking three words shouldn’t have terrified him as much as they did in that moment, but he couldn’t seem to hold them back any longer, needing to get them out in the open, for Sabrina to hear them coming from him. He never thought it was possible to feel the way he did about her, to actually know and experience what love was. No amount of reading about it or watching it on tv had prepared him for the depth of actually experiencing it. 

Her smile as she looked up at him was the brightest Nick thought he’d ever seen. She was moonlight in that moment, captivating him as she always did with something so simple as a smile. “You don’t need to say--” he started, closing his mouth when she pressed a finger to it.

“I love you, too,” Sabrina told him, and the sincerity in her voice, the confirmation for what he thought he saw in all of her looks toward him, in the way she touched and leaned into him, was overwhelming. He didn’t know what to say in return then, his grip somehow tightening on her even as he held her like she was something completely precious. 

She kissed his chest before closing her eyes again, intent on simply breathing in the newness of their surroundings and feeling his heartbeat beneath her, letting the moment blossom between them. 

Nick wasn’t in a hurry to move either, content to have her at his side, replaying the moment she said she loved him too over and over in head, certain he’d never get tired of hearing it. He was unsure how he’d managed to live before this moment and reached over, plucking one of the purple flowers from the ground before tucking it into her hair. 

They would head back to the city in a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the build up of magic again and other things. There will be some more adventures in Louisiana next chapter with the four of them!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and all of the kind comments, theories and everything else. You guys are awesome!


	27. Chapter 27

Sabrina flipped through her father’s journal that they had gotten from Dorian’s, fingers drawing over his handwriting and the various sketches. She wanted to get a look at the whole of it first before diving into it and truly reading everything there was. It was supposed to be the last he’d ever written and that knowledge twisted inside of her, sadness mixed with intrigue. Any time she was allowed another glimpse into his mind was special. Though she wished she had something similar for her mother. 

There were articles from the Greendale Star that Diana had written but nothing like seeing the woman’s thought processes about everything and anything like she could with her father. 

“Taste this,” Nick urged, holding out a spoonful of the icing he’d been working on for the cinnamon rolls baking in the oven.

She arched a brow before taking the spoon and giving it a lick, enjoying the way his eyes seemed to darken as she gave a little moan. “Okay that might be better then the one Aunt Hilda makes,” she told him before reaching to try and get some more icing. He held the bowl from her, shaking his head. “You are never allowed to tell her I said that.”

“Cross my heart,” Nick told her, mimicking the motion Theo had taught him as he set the bowl on the counter away from her. “They should be ready in about five more minutes.”

“They smell positively sinful, which is exactly how I like my cinnamon rolls,” Sabrina replied, grinning as he leaned over and kissed her nose. “We probably need fruit or something to go with it. Otherwise Hilda will somehow know and teleport into the kitchen to give us all a severe talking to.”

“Fresh squeezed orange juice?” Nick suggested, nodding toward the bag of oranges he’d picked up when he’d gone out earlier in the morning.

“I can probably handle that task,” she reasoned, floating the bag toward her.

Nick grasped hold of it in the middle of the air, shaking his head. “You’re supposed to be reading,” he pointed out, nodding toward the journal in front of her. “Usually you devour those in an hour.” Or at least she had with every version of her father’s journals that he’d managed to give her. She had barely opened this one though and didn’t seem to actually have started digging into it like she did the other ones.

“I know Ambrose has another one that my dad apparently wrote while my mom and him were here, but…” Sabrina frowned, looking down at the journal in front of her. “This is the last thing he ever wrote. There’s nothing after this. Like...there’s stuff I haven’t read, but this is the last piece of his legacy.”

“That’s not true,” Nick reached over, tipping her chin up so she was looking at him. “ _You’re_ his legacy, Sabrina. There might not be more journals of his but you carry a piece of him in everything you do if you want to.”

“You think?” She’d never really thought of it like that before. 

Nick nodded, stroking her cheek with his thumb before turning back to work on getting the orange juice ready. He glanced over his shoulder after a few moments, pleased to see she was actually reading the journal now. He always found it fascinating to watch her read, especially anything that was tied to Edward Spellman. She had this single minded attention when she did so, something he knew he did as well, but it was her facial expressions that he focused on the most. They were always so animated, showcasing everything she seemed to be thinking as she read the words.

Her brow furrowed as she read through the beginnings of the book, taking in her father’s recounting of sessions with the Dark Lord down in that room in Dorian’s. There were mentions of her growing inside of her mother, the power that he believed she would have, and his worry over her status because she would be half-mortal--of all the biases and judgements she would face. 

“My father had a manifesto,” Sabrina murmured, looking up to see Nick placing the cinnamon rolls onto a plate before spreading the icing he’d made onto them. 

“He was taking it to the Antipope when the plane crashed, right?” Nick was certain that was what he’d always heard.

“In this he says that the Dark Lord had already approved of it. That he was taking it as the last bit of formality. So that his teachings would be expanded to other covens as well. Not just the Church of Night.” Sabrina reread the words, wanting to make sure she’d read that bit correctly. 

“Do you have any idea what was in it?” he asked, setting the plate down in front of them before handing her a smaller plate and a glass of orange juice.

Sabrina shook her head. “None.” Her aunts hadn’t ever mentioned what was in it either. Not that she could remember anyway.

“Maybe there will be more of it in there?” Nick asked, nodding toward the journal.

Sabrina sighed, shoulders sagging as she showed that the journal had stopped. There was no more writing on any of the pages.

Nick frowned. That wasn’t what he’d expected. “Maybe there’s something in the journal that Ambrose found here?”

That perked Sabrina up a bit, wondering exactly when Prudence and her cousin were finally going to wake up and join them. Especially since she was fairly certain the two had gotten back when Nick and her were waking up. Sabrina knew better than to try to and wake Ambrose up anytime soon though. Doing so would only have him keeping the damn journal out of her reach. She was going to need to be patient and get it from him in a few hours. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Nick promised, reaching over to give her hand a squeeze.

Her lips tugged into an easy smile as she looked over at their hands, squeezing back. She didn’t doubt for a minute that they would manage to do so. “Want to go exploring after breakfast?” 

“I’ve never been here before so it’ll be a new adventure for the both of us,” Nick told her, grinning at the idea of it being the first of many for them to do together. 

“We have to get a postcard to send Roz and another for Theo. And I probably should send one to Harvey too,” Sabrina laughed at the face Nick made at the mention of her last friend’s name. “And I have the list of ingredients Aunt Hilda wants us to pick up too.”

“We could do one of those haunted tours,” Nick suggested and Sabrina’s eyes widened at that, not having even considered that would be a thing before eagerly nodding. “Figured you’d like that idea.”

* * *

Ambrose let out another yawn as he descended the stairs, seeking out the delicious smells he’d been picking up coming from the kitchen. Prudence hadn’t moved an inch when he’d gotten out of the bed, simply growling when he’d said something to her, and he’d figured it was best to leave her to it. He wasn’t risking being hexed when they had a few more days to enjoy together. 

“Which place did you order from?” he asked as he entered the kitchen, expecting to find takeout bags on the counters. 

Instead he found Nick cooking at the stove, while his cousin was sitting at the island, the two of them chatting easily away to one another. “You literally slept the day away,” Sabrina admonished, rolling her eyes as Ambrose plopped a wet kiss against her cheek before sitting down next to her.

“It’s jambalaya,” Nick told him as he glanced over his shoulder. “Should be ready in a few.”

“You can cook?” Ambrose asked, arching a brow at his cousin as the other warlock simply shrugged. 

“I’ve been learning to do a few different dishes after going to university,” Nick replied. “It seemed better than living off of takeout for every meal.” He glanced over his shoulder, giving Sabrina a pointed look.

“Roz and I do not live off of takeout,” she protested. “We have a healthy mortal diet of poptarts and eggo waffles.”

Nick scoffed at that before turning his focus back to the food he was cooking. “Plus I have this amazing boyfriend who likes to drop by and make us meals so I think we’re set,” Sabrina continued and Ambrose shook his head, watching the ease of the banter between the two. 

He’d been around them several times before, had noted what everyone else liked to whisper about the two when they were out of earshot, but it was different this time. There was no impending doom looming directly over their heads, no conversations about the Dark Lord or murders or any of the rest of it happening. It reminded him a bit of the conversations Uncle Edward and Aunt Diana had used to have before Sabrina had been born, back when they were newly married and living at the mortuary. 

He’d been fascinated by them, vaguely remembering his own parents conversations from when he had been a child and noting the stark contrast. Diana had never shied away from reaching out and touching Edward--just simple little ones along his arm, or to brush a stray curl from his forehead while they were talking. Ambrose saw Sabrina doing so as well to Nick but it was the ease with which the warlock reciprocated, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, tucking that strand of hair behind her ear, that Ambrose found the most telling. 

“So where’s the journal?” Sabrina asked, breaking Ambrose from his thoughts as Nick floated the serving tray toward the dining room. 

He followed after the two, taking up a seat and eagerly serving himself some of the jambalaya, noting that he was starving. “I’ll give it to you once you’ve had some fun and enjoyed yourself, cousin.”

“Unlike _you_ , we spent all day out in the city exploring it and we’re going to do a haunted tour in a few hours,” Sabrina replied, pointing her spoon at him before digging into her dish as well. “I even got some great shots to share with Roz and Theo when we get back.”

“Did you at least head somewhere fun after ditching us last night?” Ambrose asked, steering the conversation the way he wanted.

“We went back to the swamp,” Nick told him, and Ambrsoe arched a brow at that, noting the way his cousin’s cheeks reddened slightly. _That_ was interesting.

“Why?” he asked, keeping his focus on Sabrina.

She shrugged before pouring herself a glass of wine. “We just kind of ended up there.”

Ambrose looked between the two of them. Clearly there was more to it than that. “And what happened?”

“Well, you know how I brought back magic but the place was still...kind of dead?” Sabrina asked, and Ambrose nodded for her to continue. “It’s not dead anymore.”

That was surprising. “And how did you manage that?”

Sabrina opened her mouth and then quickly shut it again, glancing over at Nick, hoping he’d explain. “We rejuvenated it while having sex,” Nick told him, and Ambrose’s eyes widened at that.

“ _You_ had sex outside?” he asked, his focus on his cousin.

She shrugged. “It’s not the first time.”

Ambrose arched a brow at that, poking at her. “Is that so?” There was that blush again. “When exactly did you have sex outside? And how many times has it been?”

Sabrina’s eyes widened as she spotted Nick using his fingers to count exactly how many times they’d had sex outside. She shook her head, not wanting to give Ambrose anymore ammunition to use against her at that moment. “I’m still not talking to you about my sex life,” Sabrina told her cousin instead.

“That’s fine,” Ambrose started, turning his attention to Nicholas. “So how many times have you and my cousin enjoyed a midnight romp in the woods? Two? Five? More than five?”

“I think I should keep my mouth shut on this one,” Nick replied, before taking a sip of his wine. From the way Sabrina seemed to relax a bit at that he was certain that had been the right answer. 

“Hmmm,” Ambrose eyed the two of them, slightly impressed. “Well, at least you’re finally expanding your horizons.”

“So I can get that journal now?” Sabrina asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“No.”

That word had always rankled her. “Ambrose,” she groaned, ready to protest.

Her cousin shook his head. “I’ll give it to you when we go home.”

“Ambrose,” Sabrina started again but he held up a hand. 

The teasing mirth that usually surrounded him seemed to have dissipated in that moment as he looked at her. “You’ve found out you’re the daughter of the Devil, your friends know the truth, three people you were friendly with have all been murdered in a ritual that you are supposed to stop, and Society knows you’re the Devil’s Daughter as well, Sabrina.” 

“I’m aware,” she muttered, wondering what he was getting at.

Ambrose reached over, touching her shoulder. He gave it a light squeeze. “So you deserve a few days that has to do with none of that. And I’m going to make sure you get it.”

_Oh._

Sabrina offered up a smile at that, touched by her cousin’s sincerity before nodding. Alright. The journal could wait a few more days. Especially when she knew they were only going to be returning to a huge mess when they did step foot back in Greendale. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to enjoy a few days in New Orleans with them...even if Prudence was also tagging along.

“Now, tell me about what you saw and this tour you’re doing later?” Ambrose prodded, pleased that the atmosphere had relaxed again. He’d meant what he said. Sabrina deserved to have some fun before everything that awaited her back home and from the way Nick nodded at him as Sabrina started regaling him with tales, Ambrose knew that the other warlock agreed with him. 

Good. He was well aware that it often helped to have an ally when trying to steer Sabrina out of trouble and Nick Scratch seemed like a decent ally to have.

“I get to pick at least half of what we're doing,” Sabrina added after having told him about all they had gotten up to. “For the rest of the week.

Ambrose scrunched his nose at that and Nick laughed, knowing the warlock was going to lose this battle. “Sabrina.”

“Ambrose,” she smiled sweetly at her cousin, a telltale ‘take it or leave it’ sign from her.

Letting out a sigh, he asked, “Which ridiculous mortal things are you going to subject us to…”

* * *

“ _How_ is this fun?” Prudence glowered as she took in the various groups milling around the Audubon Zoo. They were all getting entirely too close to her and she pursed her lips at the stickiness she could practically feel as a mortal child ran by, balloon hitting her on the side of the head. 

At least the crying after she made it pop helped soothe her darkened soul, but she continued to stand beside Ambrose, arms crossed as she glanced over toward where the two lovebirds were walking hand in hand, taking in whichever animal they were currently ‘oohing’ and ‘aahing’. It was sickeningly sweet in a way that she didn’t ever think she ever had witnessed before. Especially not between a warlock and a witch.

Though was Sabrina Spellman even a witch? 

She honestly didn’t know anymore. 

“There are mortals everywhere. Taking pictures of animals. What are they even going to do with those photos?” Prudence continued, watching as Sabrina held up her camera, Nick leaning into the view of it with her to take a photo together. 

Ambrose hadn’t replied to any of her comments for several moments by that point and she glanced over at him, rolling her eyes to see him eagerly eating the ice cream treat that he’d bought. “And must you eat that travesty?”

“You could have gotten one too,” Ambrose pointed out with a shrug, before grinning as he watched Nick take Sabrina’s hand, pulling her toward the elephant exhibit. He didn’t need to look at Prudence to know she was glaring at him, he could feel the heat of it. “This is what Sabrina wanted to do.”

“If she wanted something mortal to do we could have at least done some shopping,” Prudence muttered, letting out another sigh as the other two happily pointed and chatted to one another as they took in the elephants.

“I think that’s on her plan for later today. After lunch,” Ambrose told her and Prudence looked out at the shadows on the ground to determine the hour. 

In her opinion, it was far too long until lunch. She wasn’t going to make it much longer doing this. “When I think of all the things we could be getting up to right now,” she let out another sigh, before moving closer to Ambrose, breath trickling his ear. She felt him shiver and smiled at that. “Do they even need us here?”

Ambrose glanced back at his cousin. Well...probably no. 

“Cousin, do you mind if Prudence and I head off for a bit?” he called out, pleased that Sabrina turned toward them.

“Please do, because her little black raincloud impression is really dampening the mood,” Sabrina replied, before tugging on Nick to head toward the next area. 

Prudence bristled at that comment, contemplating a reply but decided that all she wanted to do was get away from this mortal nonsense and Ambrose seemed more than ready to do so as well. It wasn’t worth the headache she could already feel forming along her temples. She glanced around, looking for a good spot for them to head to so they could teleport quickly out of the area and back to the French Quarter.

Any plans for leaving were quickly dashed when she spotted Father Goodman standing in the middle of the path, staring at them. He definitely hadn’t been there a moment ago.

“I think all of our plans may have changed,” Prudence muttered, nudging Ambrose and nodding toward where the High Priest stood. He let out a sigh when he spotted the warlock, calling for Sabrina and Nick.

Prudence arched a brow as the other two rejoined them, watching the High Priest nod for them to follow him. “At least this should be more interesting than a bunch of locked up animals.”

“Smile,” Sabrina murmured, camera flashing as she quickly snapped a photo of Prudence before the group headed after the other High Priest. 

She was going to need to figure out how to destroy that damn photo later.

* * *

Much to Prudence’s annoyance they hadn’t left the zoo entirely, simply heading over to an area with tables and chairs. Mortals still meandered around them, chattering to one another and only making the beginnings of the headache she could feel coming on more pronounced. At least the High Priest had put up a spell to keep others away from the area and make their conversation indistinguishable to anyone nearby. She looked around at all of their little motley crew, not for the first time wondering how exactly they had come to be there.

She should have known better than to get involved with a Spellman, even one as delicious as Ambrose. Hadn’t Father Blackwood warned her enough about the trouble that always seemed to follow their lot? She highly doubted he knew anything about the truth of Sabrina’s parentage though. The power the girl possessed had always been annoyingly intoxicating but at least that made sense now. 

Of course the daughter of the Dark Lord would be powerful beyond measure. 

What annoyed Prudence though was the fact that there was _more_ that they weren’t telling her. Though whether that annoyance was directed at them for leaving her out of things or her for believing they’d sufficiently filled her in remained to be seen. She figured sitting back and listening to this particular conversation was bound to give her some insight. 

“Are you the ones who were at the Church of Damnations territory?” Father Goodman asked, glancing at each of them. None of them answered, nor did they glance toward each other like he expected, simply staring back at him. 

“I mean no disrespect, your Majesty,” he quickly added, swallowing hard as he remembered the revelation of Sabrina’s status.

“You can just stick to Sabrina,” she murmured, leaning back in her chair. She didn’t want to go by that. At least not with Father Goodman. She also knew sitting around and not answering his questions wasn’t going to get them anywhere. He was obviously there for a reason and maybe they could get some useful information from him as well. “But why does it matter if anyone was in that area?”

“Because if my coven was alerted to whoever’s presence was there then so was the Antipope’s office,” he informed her and _that_ caused the others to look at one another.

“Why would they be monitoring it?” Ambrose asked, brow furrowing at the information that the Antipope’s office was doing so. Had they been alerted to when he’d gone there as well? Or any of the other locations he’d inspected?

“That area is under magical quarantine,” the High Priest explained.

“You mean the less witches who know about it the better in their eyes,” Nick muttered, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair. “Since it was a land void of magic. Not exactly something they wanted advertised.”

“Interesting word choice there. _Was_ ,” Goodman continued, looking over at Nick. “I had a group go there this morning to try and see what they could determine about who’d been around. They tell me it’s changed greatly from the last time any of us observed it. Magic is back in the land and it appears to be teeming with life.” He turned his focus back to Sabrina. “I’m guessing that has to do with you.”

She nodded, knowing there was going to need to be some give and take with this conversation. “How long has the Antipope’s office been monitoring that bit of land?”

“Since 1850 when an...incident took place,” Father Goodman replied, frowning at his own words.

“The Church of Damnation disappeared, didn’t it?” Ambrose asked, leaning forward as he mentally went through the list Sabrina and Nick had found in one of Edward Spellman’s journals. 

The High Priest looked between them all again, his confusion only seeming to grow with each question being asked on both sides. How did four witches and warlocks, who’s ages together didn’t add up to even half of his own, seem to know more about what was happening than he did?

“Well, that isn’t what the Antipope’s office stated as having happened but yes,” Father Goodman sighed, rubbing a hand over his chin. “I do believe that was the case.” His shoulders sagged as he leaned forward, looking several decades older in that moment than he had before. There was a weight to his shoulders that Sabrina knew all too well, having carried it herself and seeing that same movement in her aunts’ bodies, a heaviness that couldn’t be shaken. 

“We had been told they had moved by the Antipope’s office--decided to relocate to Slovenia. Father Krauss was the High Priest,” the Father Goodman continued, before pausing. He smiled softly at the memory of the other warlock. “I remember him telling me about a wayward member of his flock acting strange the last time we met. Maybe a month or so before they were simply gone.”

“Can you show us the buildings where the coven used to live?” Nick asked, glancing over at Sabrina. He was pretty sure she was going to want to see them as well. 

She nodded along with that, wondering if the final ritual had also occurred in the desecrated church there as well. “We didn’t see anything in the area that we went to.”

“Unfortunately, from what I know, the coven had destroyed all of them before leaving,” Father Goodman told them, shaking his head. 

Prudence pursed her lips at that, knowing that didn’t make any sense. Warding houses to keep trespassers out was done, but witch families didn’t simply destroy their houses before going elsewhere. Not unless it was done in haste and they were running from something. 

“Is that something that’s done?” Sabrina asked, glancing over at Ambrose. “Because our family has houses in lots of places around the world.” Wasn’t that what he had told her and what Nick had said as well?

“Not usually, no,” Father Goodman replied.

“Not unless they’re fleeing something, say witch hunters, and don’t have time to throw up the usual spells and enchantments to ward the house from strangers,” Prudence interrupted, eyeing Sabrina carefully. Amazing how the girl knew so little about witch culture at times and yet she was the Morningstar princess, daughter of the Dark Lord. Satan truly did seem to have a twisted sense of humor.

“I have never been in the area so I can not rightfully say that they were burned to ash,” Father Goodman continued, sighing again. “That’s simply what the Antipope’s officials informed me had happened.”

Then they could still have been there. Or maybe the Antipope’s officials had burned the houses and church to the ground. The only way to know would be to return to the area and look for them. “How did you know they were gone?” Nick asked, putting the pieces together in his head. It wouldn’t surprise him if the Antipope was involved in Father Goodman’s learning of the other coven's departure as well.

“Father Krauss and I used to meet once a year to discuss coven matters,” the High Priest started, looking between the group of them. His lips tugged into a half smile at the memory before it quickly vanished, the reality of the situation pushing through. “We would alternate who’s residence to have the meeting at from year to year, always setting out the plans after Yule passed but before Lupercalia. When he hadn’t gotten back to me with the details by the end of January I ventured to see what might be happening. “

He frowned as he leaned back. “Officials from the Antipope’s office were at the outskirts of their territory when I arrived, interrupting my teleportation spell that should have taken me to Father Krauss’ residence.”

“That didn’t seem odd to you?” Ambrose asked, because it definitely seemed out of the ordinary to him.

Goodman shook his head. “You know as well as I do, Ambrose, that questioning the Antipope’s officials does not end well.” His frown deepened as he took in their skeptical looks, remembering just how young all of them were. Even Ambrose was still a child compared to his own years on Earth. “I was concerned but it was over one hundred years ago and there was little reason to discount what they had told me. Not everyone was happy with moving to this area of the world. It wouldn’t be the first time a coven relocated to somewhere else.”

Not every move ended well for a coven--whether it be because of mortal politics or the new land not being quite what they had wanted. It could take several moves before a coven found the place they would call home for the next several hundred years. But none of them would have endured the trial of a coven looking for a new place to stake claim to. The Church of Night and Church of the Arcane had both dug roots in their respective communities hundreds of years ago. 

“It wasn’t until we felt the lack of magic in that area that I grew concerned,” he continued, and Prudence shuddered at the reminder of how empty that place had been. “There is nothing that I know of that can cause such a thing to happen. And then...with what was happening to my coven.”

“Your children were not as strong at magic when they were born,” Sabrina murmured, and he nodded at that, wondering how she knew that as well.

“I reached out with my concerns but it was met with deaf ears,” Goodman explained, that pit of anger that developed whenever he thought of the lack of help from the Antipope’s office beginning to stir again. “I contacted other High Priests and Priestesses, asked questions without giving too much away. But none reported anything similar.”

“They lied. Your coven isn’t the only one who’s experienced any of that,” Nick muttered, unsurprised by the lack of help or truthfulness. No coven wanted to showcase any sort of vulnerability to another.

“There are other places in the world affected like the Church of Damnation's land was?” Goodman and Prudence asked simultaneously, staring hard at the other three. 

They had definitely left that out of the explanation she had received.

The other three nodded. “And the covens?” Prudence asked, wondering just how many places were like that one in the world. How many things were being kept from them?

“Killed,” Ambrose murmured, bowing his head slightly as he remembered the other places he’d visited.

“Killed?” Goodman stuttered, his worst fears seeming to come true.

“What do you mean killed?” Prudence snapped, staring hard at Ambrose, her expression demanding answers.

“The ritual happening in Greendale,” Ambrose started, before glancing at Sabrina, wanting confirmation to continue. “They happened in every other place where magic has been scrubbed clean from. The coven is killed. Their magic is erased.”

“We’re working to stop it,” Sabrina murmured, reaching out for Nick’s hand underneath the table, thankful when she found it. She turned her attention back to Father Goodman. “Why didn't you ever go to look at what was left of where the houses and church had been?”

He shook his head. “We were never able to get beyond the barriers that the Antipope’s office had put up.”

The other four looked at one another. “There are supposed to be barriers?” Nick asked, because they definitely hadn’t been stopped by anything upon teleporting inside of it.

“There are still barriers,” Goodman shook his head before looking at Sabrina. “Considering you were able to walk through the Society building’s barriers without effort, it's unsurprising that you were able to do the same with the ones in the swamp.”

“Could you show us where the coven's residences would have been located on a map?” Sabrina suggested. She wanted a look at the places, needed to see if they could find any sign of the shadows there as well.

Goodman nodded and Nick pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I can, but why do you want to see it?”

“I want to see if we can get any traces of what had been there,” Sabrina replied as Nick moved over to Goodman after he opened up the map feature. She needed to make sure that the darkness was gone. She could see that the High Priest had many more questions as he glanced up at her, but Sabrina shook her head. “I don’t know how much the Dark Lord wants others to know. But I’m going to stop what’s happening.”

The High Priest nodded. “How can I help?”

“Let’s get that map started,” Nick suggested, nodding back toward his phone.

* * *

The houses and desecrated church had all been in their locations, left to decay with time. Not a single one of them had been burned down as Father Goodman had been told, but there had been no life in them, no shadows seared into them either. Those had been found near the coven’s church, at the place Sabrina guessed must have been where they had used to hold their Dark Baptisms. 

Magic was blossoming back into the area and the group watched as it devoured the shadows on the ground, erasing the last bit of disturbance to the land. “Did you get a count of many there were?” Sabrina murmured, glancing over at Nick.

“Fifty-four,” he told her, slowly stroking Salem’s fur as the cat rubbed his head against his neck. 

“I counted the same, cousin,” Ambrose confirmed, sighing heavily at how many of their kind had been killed. 

“This is what could happen in Greendale?” Prudence asked as she watched the last shadow disappear, grass growing in the spot it had been seconds before. She pressed her hand to her chest right below her throat, swallowing hard at the idea of it--her sisters, the coven, the Society...all of them nothing but marks left on the ground. 

“Three rituals completed, two more left to be done,” Ambrose murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck. “And then...what happens?”

“Everyone dies in the last ritual, but I think it needs to be completed for that to happen,” Sabrina replied, though she wasn’t so sure how that part worked. She glanced over at Nick, thankful that Salem had stuck with him. She knew seeing the shadows couldn’t be easy for him, not when the last image he had of his parents was them in the same state. 

“How exactly are we supposed to fight against something like this?” Prudence demanded, glaring at the ground, before she glanced over at Sabrina, wanting answers.

Sabrina opened her mouth to reply to that but the air around them shifted as a group of warlocks appeared in a circle, surrounding them. They all wore elaborately decorated robes, ones far more ornate than even Father Blackwood’s had become. 

“Ambrose Spellman,” one of them started. The warlock chuckled and Sabrina noted how her cousin’s shoulders tightened as he recognized the voice. “I should have known that this involves you. Just can’t keep yourself out of trouble, can you?”

“Brother Evilian,” Ambrose replied, smiling a bit too brightly, another sign for Sabrina at how uncomfortable he was. “Always lovely to see you.”

“Brother Evilian?” she murmured, glancing over at him.

Ambrose grimaced as he spared her a quick look, his voice low and for her ears only. “Just one of the warlocks who enjoyed torturing me to get information about who I was working with before Uncle Edward got me house arrest as my punishment.”

“You are under violation of the Land Seizure Act of 1245 and are trespassing under land beholden to the Antipope’s office,” another of the warlocks informed them, and Nick noted the magical barrier they were putting up to trap the four of them in the area. 

“I didn’t see any sign saying this land was off limits,” Sabrina started, ignoring her cousin’s quiet murmuring of her name, a sure sign he wanted her to stop talking. “You’d think you would want that information on a map or something so wayward witches and warlocks don’t just stumble into land you don't want them on.” She paused, raising a hand. “Or is it not on there because you’re trying to hide what happened here and how much the Antipope’s office has failed at actually protecting our kind.”

“Witch, you should know better than to speak to one of the Brotherhood,” one of the other warlocks snapped.

Sabrina canted her head towards him, spotting Prudence quietly moving her lips at the warlock's statement. She really hoped the other witch was hexing him. “Sorry, I don’t abide by sexist standards brought about by a sexist institution,” Sabrina replied as she shrugged. “Not really my style.”

“According to Order 378 subsection 19, there needs to have been notification sent out to all covens on the same continent if there is to be no trespassing on the land,” Nick offered up, remembering that from one of the books on the laws on the Antipope that he’d read while hanging out in Mother Mildred’s office. “I’m pretty sure my coven never got that memo.”

“Funny enough I don’t recall hearing about it at ours either,” Prudence added in, smiling as the warlock who’d spoken before began rubbing at his throat, knowing her little spell was beginning to take effect.

Brother Evilian chuckled darkly at that. “Your ignorance is not our problem. You need to come with us.”

Sabrina snorted at that. “We’re not going anywhere with you.”

“Do you want to explain to them how this works, Ambrose?” Brother Evilian glanced over at him, a sickly sweet smile plastered on his face again. “That there is an easy way and a hard way. And you know how much I love the hard way.” He looked back at Sabrina and she made a face at the way he looked her over. “I’ll enjoy breaking you.”

Magic swirled around Ambrose’s hands at that. “Don’t threaten my cousin,” Ambrose replied, watching as the other warlocks did the same, his heart racing at the turn the situation had taken.

“Sabrina Spellman. The half-witch,” Brother Evilian arched a brow at that, and she didn’t like the way his gaze lingered longer “Oh yes, I’ll definitely enjoy myself.”

Nick dropped Salem at that, eyes narrowing as he easily and quickly lashed out with magic at the warlock, ropes of fire twisting around him, immediately stopping Brother Evilian from doing any magic as well as burning him. Like Heaven were any of them getting anywhere near Sabrina, but definitely not that one. The others all readied to defend themselves, everyone eying each other to see who would make the first step forward as Brother Evilian struggled to get out of the bonds that were burning him alive.

Nick wanted nothing more than to send him to the pits of Hell but started the summoning spell for a hellhound instead, knowing they needed to disable all of the Brotherhood. Gwyllgi appeared seconds later on the outskirts of the group, letting out a low growl as he took in the situation. 

Nick knew he wouldn't need to say a thing to the hound. It had perceived a witch falling against Sabrina as a threat. He knew it would see their current situation as even more of one.

The hound barked three times and they watched as other hounds appeared in the clearing with them. The warlocks stared at the new threat, eyes widening as they realized they were being stalked by the creatures.

Nick took hold of Sabrina's hand and motioned for Ambrose and Prudence to do the same. Salem curled up around his foot as Nick teleported the group back toward the New Orleans house, the other warlocks screams deafening as they were ripped to shreds. 

Ambrose drew a hand down his chin, face pale as he looked at her. “Cousin.” His eyes widened. “You don’t know the troubles that we’ve just unleashed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've got another potential threat against our illustrious crew. 
> 
> Next chapter includes: Spellman planning, the Society becomes useful, Roz has a vision, and Sabrina has a visit from her parents. 
> 
> I just want to say thank you to everyone for reading and commenting when you can. It's always great to see what everyone's thoughts are on the chapter. There's only a few left from here and I hope you enjoy the wild ride ahead.


	28. Chapter 28

“Aunties!” Ambrose called out as soon as the group teleported into the mortuary’s foyer. Salem hopped down from his arms, heading toward the kitchen to check his bowl while the others stayed standing below the stairs, waiting for the older two witches to come down.

It took a few moments, but the door to the sisters’ bedroom opened, the two of them heading towards the staircase. Hilda was rubbing at her eyes, carefully taking the stairs one at a time, while Zelda worked to tie her black robe closed, looking over the group of them with narrowed eyes.

“You don’t look injured,” she snapped, wondering what mess they must have gotten into. It hadn’t even been three days. She’d hoped they could have at least managed that long before the next catastrophe.

“The Antipope’s office sent the Brotherhood of the Infernal Order,” Ambrose started, running a hand through his hair before he sank down onto the bottom step. He was trembling.

“And Nick sent hellhounds after them,” Prudence piped up, taking a step toward Ambrose before rooting herself to her standing position, crossing her arms to cover up that she’d nearly reached out to touch his shoulder. 

Hilda seemed to have gone white at the mention of the name while Zelda let out a heavy sigh. “You just can't help stirring the cauldron, can you?” she asked, motioning for Hilda to head toward the kitchen. They were going to need tea and perhaps something a bit stronger than that.

Hilda paused at the bottom of the stairs, helping Ambrose up. “Come on. You can help me with the tea, hmm?” He nodded slowly, heading off with her as Zelda led the others into the living area. 

“I mean maybe the hellhounds ate them all?” Sabrina suggested as she sat down on one of the couches next to Nick. It had sounded like there would be no survivors when they had teleported away. 

“Yes, which will give us some time to figure out what to do,” Zelda replied as she moved toward the fireplace. A quick snap of her fingers lighted the logs in it as she picked up the box of cigarettes and one of her holders from the mantel. “But I’m sure they’ll be working to trace the magic of who was in that clearing with the members of the Brotherhood. And that will lead them here.”

“Good,” Sabrina muttered, crossing her arms as she leaned back against the couch. She ignored Prudence rolling her eyes as she sat down on one of the chairs.

“Sabrina, that is far from good,” Zelda told her as she lit her cigarette. There was so much her niece didn’t know about witch politics, so much that they had kept from her in their bid to protect her as best they could. She didn’t doubt for a second that witch politics had a hand in her brother’s death. Zelda had meant for it to never touch Sabrina’s life.

“Let them come,” Sabrina continued, eyes narrowing as she remembered the warlocks in that grove. “The others should know what’s going on, all of the covens should know what the Antipope’s office hid from them, _endangering_ all of us.”

“She may be right about that, Zelda,” Hilda stated as she entered the room with a tray of cups, tea bags and the kettle. “If they knew what was actually happening there might be a chance to--”

“To what exactly?” Zelda snapped, looking over at her sister. 

“Fix the bonds that were broken so long ago between us all,” Hilda replied, brushing off her sister’s narrowed gaze as she offered the cups and bags to everyone. Ambrose wandered in at that, holding a bottle of gin and taking up space on the other couch. “Those who stayed in the old world and those of us who left, seeking somewhere better. We were never as divided as we are now. Even here it's happened. When was the last time we truly interacted with another coven outside of the Society? The Church of Night hasn’t in decades.”

“Mother Mildred mentioned that Edward Spellman was trying to bridge that gap before he died,” Nick pointed out as he sank back against the couch, inhaling the scent of mint tea.

“He was,” Zelda murmured, flicking ash into a tray as she sat down on the other chair. “It’s part of why we created the Society, with the hope to form some of those bonds again with the younger generations. And they are formed. Unfortunately they’re also quickly pushed to the side when all of you return to your covens.”

“As touching as that all is, can we get back to exactly what these rituals are supposed to do?” Prudence butted in, trying not to squirm in her seat. The ease between the lot of them was unsettling. She didn’t know how to react to Hilda placing a blanket over Ambrose’s shoulders and giving his shoulder a squeeze or Sabrina leaning into Nick for comfort. “How do you know that it's an ancient darkness devouring us?”

“My other father told me,” Sabrina replied, shrugging.

“The Dark Lord?” Prudence asked, needing that confirmation.

“Yeah.” Sabrina frowned, shivering slightly as she remembered that darkness in the woods. “And I’ve felt it, seen it here in Greendale.”

“So did I,” Nick confirmed, sliding his free arm around Sabrina’s waist to tug her a little closer, needing the contact as much as she did.

“It’s just waiting for the last ritual to be completed so it can have its fill, spread that void even further into the world,” Sabrina murmured before taking a sip of her tea. She set the cup down on her knee after that, glancing over at Zelda. “And I think there’s a significance to doing it here since this is where the Dark Lord fell.”

“The Greendale woods have more magic running through them than most places in the world,” Zelda confirmed. It wouldn’t be surprising if getting rid of the magic in Greendale would have a ripple effect on the world at large. 

“Yes, the Antipope’s office studied it centuries ago, trying to determine why that was,” Ambrose added, trying to stop his hands shaking around the bottle he held. “I believe some theorized that our woods might be where magic originated from.”

“So erasing it could have catastrophic consequences, couldn’t it?” Sabrina asked, mulling over that idea.

“I suppose that’s possible,” Ambrose conceded, though he didn’t really want to think too deeply on that.

“And we have no idea who the idiot is that’s doing these rituals?” Prudence asked, watching as the others all exchanged looks between one another before they focused on Zelda.

“We know it's a warlock,” Zelda replied before taking another drag of her cigarette. “That they are using dolls and collecting something of each victim to help bind them to the doll so they can complete the ritual away from the area.”

“We’re not sure how exactly they’re cloaking themselves,” Nick added in. “Though maybe that’s linked to the darkness and not their witchcraft.” He looked over at Sabrina. “You said Roz couldn’t see the person properly all of the time, right?” She nodded. “And a warlock shouldn’t be able to mess with the Cunning like that.”

“It’s possible,” Zelda conceded, which opened the door to more possibilities in the warlock population of Greendale. She’d crossed off most of the younger lot due to their inexperience but maybe that had been foolish to do.

“Don’t forget the room the warlock is in smells like gardenias,” Ambrose piped up before taking another swig of his drink.

“Have some tea too, love,” Hilda pressed, pushing the tea cup toward him. He nearly turned that down, but nodded at her imploring look, handing her the bottle and taking the cup instead.

Prudence had fallen silent, processing the information that she was hearing. “The warlock is using dolls? Do you know what kind?”

Sabrina pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled to the photo she’d taken of the sketch Roz had done for her. “Like this.”

Prudence’s cup fell from her hands as she stared at the doll, easily recognizing it. “Dorcas made that. She’s quite good at it. One of her talents really. They don’t have any real features though. Just the basics so that whoever she gives it to or buys them from her can do as they need with them.”

“She was so pleased, so excited because he _never_ asks her for anything. She always thought he saw her as the least capable of my sisters,” Prudence continued, looking around at the group of them. Part of her wanted to teleport away, but that wouldn’t do any good or stop the horrors that she’d seen coming to Greendale. It wouldn’t protect her sisters and they meant more to her than anything the High Priest had ever promised her. 

“Father Blackwood needed them. He said for a class he was taking over at the Academy.”

The air in the room went cold at that, the fire dying out seconds later, furniture beginning to rattle as Sabrina rose. “Sit down,” Zelda ordered, eying her niece carefully. Each of the Spellmans had seen this sort of thing happen before since the girl was a baby. 

“We know who it is.” Sabrina shook her head. How could she be telling her to sit down? They needed to head to the Academy and deal with that traitorous warlock _now_. “Auntie, we can--”

“Sit down,” Zelda reiterated, fixing her with a hard look, one that Sabrina rarely fought against. She kept her gaze on her, noting that Nick reached for Sabrina, taking hold of the girl’s hand and softly tugging her back onto the couch beside him. The rattling of the room stopped, but the chill was still in the air, letting her know Sabrina hadn’t quite gotten hold of herself just yet. 

She turned her focus to the other witch. “Prudence, you're certain of what you're saying.”

Prudence nodded. “I am.”

Sabrina opened her mouth, but Ambrose shook his head. “Just because he's collected dolls doesn't mean he's the one, cousin.”

Were they all serious right now? “Are we just going to keep making excuses for him forever?” she snapped, glancing between all of them and wrenching herself away from Nick as she rose to her feet. 

“We need solid evidence, Sabrina,” Zelda continued but she shook her head at that.

“I don't. I _know_ it's him.” She raked her hands through her hair, pacing the length behind the couch before looking back at them. “Who else would be targeting people I know for this? Who else hates me that much?” Hilda opened her mouth to reply to that but Sabrina held up a hand. “And don’t lie to me and say he doesn’t. You know he does.”

“Spellman,” Nick started and she turned toward him, hoping to see support in his gaze, but her aunt had gotten to her feet and snapped her fingers, redirecting her attention.

“Are the locks gone?” Zelda demanded and Sabrina blinked.

“What?” she asked, not quite sure what her aunt was getting at right away.

“The ones holding back your powers?” Zelda continued, motioning toward her.

“No, but,” Sabrina started but Zelda held up a hand.

“Then _sit down_ ,” her aunt reiterated, pointing at the couch. “We need more than just dolls to topple Faustus. And you need your powers at their maximum level if we're going to anyway. Or did you forget what the Dark Lord told you?”

“I didn't,” Sabrina murmured as she sat back down by Nick. He tentatively reached over, placing a hand on her arm and she sagged against him, letting him pull her close. 

“Plus we have the issue of the Antipopes office showing up at any moment,” Ambrose reminded. They couldn’t forget that fun little tidbit.

“Indeed,” Zelda sighed. Nothing was ever easy for their family. “I suggest we pull Lilith into this discussion.” She glanced back at Sabrina. “Call her.” Her niece didn’t move to do so right away, glaring at the wall as she burrowed further into Nick’s side. “ _Sabrina_.”

Sabrina turned her glare toward her aunt before pulling her phone out of her pocket. “Wait, on the phone. She takes phone calls now?” Hilda asked, looking over at her sister.

“She's currently impersonating someone else at the moment to help our niece reach her full potential,” Zelda replied as she sat back down, waving her hand to light the logs in the fireplace again.

“She's on her way,” Sabrina muttered, dropping her phone onto the couch beside her. The tension she felt only seemed to be building and she dug her nails into her palms, trying to lessen the anger that was steadily rising as well. Nick brushed his lips against the crown of her head and she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch, letting it soothe her. 

There was a knock on the door and moments later Zelda was leading Lilith into the room. “Your professor is Lilith?” Prudence murmured, glancing over at Ambrose to see if he knew about this. He was shaking his head. 

“Temporarily,” Lilith replied, arching a brow as she looked around at the group of them before focusing on Sabrina. “What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?”

Lilith pinched the bridge of her nose once Zelda finished relaying the details of what had happened. “You weren't supposed to upset the balance of the Antipopes office just yet but you've always done everything on your own timetable.”

“Why would the Dark Lord want them toppled?” Ambrose asked, glancing around at the others, wanting confirmation that they were wondering the same thing. “They're supposedly his emissaries.”

“Who allowed countless witches and warlocks to be killed throughout the years, destroying centuries of work,” Lilith reminded, as she sat down on the chair Zelda had vacated. “Honestly, I’m not sure why he ever thought the Antipope’s office and its ilk would ever do a thorough job of protecting and looking out for witchkind.”

“What makes you say that?” Hilda asked, voicing what the others had been thinking.

“They do what all men do. Mortal or warlock. It doesn’t seem to matter,” Lilith replied, strumming her fingers along the chair’s arms. “Horde power for themselves.” Nick and Ambrose received pointed looks from her but neither of them squirmed under gaze like she expected, simply staring back at her. 

She turned her attention back to the others, stopping at Sabrina again. “Edward Spellman was supposed to have gotten the ball rolling on changes years ago but his death cut that short.”

“The Dark Lord approved of his ideas for mortals and witches?” Zelda asked, startled by the revelation. She glanced over at Hilda, who’s eyes had widened as well, taking in what that might have meant.

“Not to the degree with marriage as he obtained, but we all know Diana was a special case,” Lilith answered, ignoring Prudence’s confused glance at that. The witch glanced at Ambrose who shrugged and shook his head, letting her know it was something to talk about further later. 

“No, it was approved in the way that your family has been doing for centuries,” Lilith continued, nodding toward Zelda. “With the University, with running a mortuary that gives service to both witch and mortal kind.” Her attention turned to Hilda. “Even you working in that book shop, Hilda. You're part and yet not. Close enough to know what is happening, to learn more and see threats that may be coming, any signs you need to be alert to, but removed enough to practice as you see fit.” 

None of them could deny what she was saying. “You’re aware of the changes of mortals throughout the years--picking up on lingo, seeing the fashion trends even if you don’t follow them, but none of your family sticks out when you move among them. The same cannot be said for most of the other members of your coven, hmm?”

Not isolated like so many of the others in their coven took to being. Prudence frowned as she took in Lilith’s words--what she was saying went against _everything_ that Father Blackwood had worked so hard to instill in her. Separation from mortals, warlocks being superior beings, the absolute authority of the Antipope and his Brotherhood being paramount. To hear it was all wrong and not how the Dark Lord wanted them to live shook the very foundation that her life had been built on since she was a child. To hear it coming from _Lilith_ , one she and her sisters had revered for so long, had her reassessing everything she had known to be true.

“He wanted to expand the communication between the covens,” Lilith continued, trying to remember everything that Edward had brought forth to her and the Dark Lord in those last meetings. “No more speaking to one other via the Antipope and his ilk, but fostering those relationships that had once been between the covens. There are a few who manage to talk but you know it's not what it was like in your childhoods.” She glanced back at Hilda and Zelda, and the others watched them nod at that. “Mingling between each, children between each, broadening your footprint on Earth once again.”

Lilith shrugged as she leaned back in the chair. “There was more to it than that, equality of witches, dismantling of the Antipope’s power and those directly under him, but that’s the broad strokes of what he was to do.” Her focus turned back to Sabrina. “Of what will come to be after you’ve destroyed the darkness threatening everyone.”

“Lofty ambitions,” Ambrose murmured from his spot, trading the tea for the alcohol again. Prudence held out her cup, wanting some as well. 

“I would expect nothing less from a Spellman,” Lilith replied as she rose, still looking at Sabrina. “We’re going to want to up the timetable on your training. I expect you tomorrow at the Society building. We'll focus on your psychic defenses first.”

“Can’t wait,” Sabrina murmured, purposefully not looking at her. Lilith sighed at that, the girl’s stubbornness was so much like her father’s, frustrating beyond belief.

“We may want to meet with the Society before then. We have no idea when the Brotherhood will be here or when Faustus will learn what we know,” Zelda pointed out, voicing all of their worries. “We need to get them on our side and find who among them might be a traitor.”

“I think most left for break, right?” Ambrose asked. He knew most of his friends in the group and planned on doing so.

“I’m sure if Hell’s Princess requires their audience they’ll hurry back,” Zelda replied, looking over at her niece, watching Sabrina scowl at that.

“They might need more than just Sabrina’s word for what’s happening,” Prudence added. The news of the girl’s parentage was still so raw.

“I suppose it's a good thing that I’m here then,” Lilith reminded, smiling as she rose. “Call them and we’ll meet at the building in an hour and find the rat.”

* * *

Sabrina tried to not fidget as she stood next to her aunt and Lilith in front of the group. Every member of the Society was in the room with them, whispers running through the crowd, all of their gazes flickering toward her. She couldn’t blame them. If she’d suddenly found out that Dorcas was the daughter of the Dark Lord she’d have also been glancing over toward her too. Probably also reupping all of her anti-hex wards around herself as well considering their usually volatile relationship. 

Though, Sabrina wasn’t sure how that was going to be any longer considering the other witch would barely look her in the eye now. 

“There is a great darkness descending on Greendale, intent on eradicating magic from the world,” Lilith started, still in her Professor Wardwell shell.

“You’ve seen the beginnings of the ritual that allow that darkness to dig its claws into the area,” Zelda continued, motioning toward the board behind her that mapped out the incidents in Greendale. “The murders around town each give greater access to the darkness and in the end, if all five rituals are completed it will devour every witch and warlock here.”

The murmurs in the crowd rose in volume, everyone glancing fearfully at one another, not quite able to believe what they were hearing. 

“It’s happened elsewhere in the world throughout the last few centuries,” Sabrina explained, nodding toward the world map and all the pin cushions dotted around it. “Louisiana, Wales, Russia, the list goes on and on.”

“I’ve seen firsthand what it can do to those not even in the area,” Father Goodman added, and Zelda waved him to come forward. “It not only consumes the witches and warlocks in the area where the rituals are done, but it weakens any coven that is near as well. We’re not sure how far the range is before the effects begin to wear off.”

Zelda clapped her hands, waiting for the group to quiet down and refocus their attention on her. “For those of you thinking that trotting off to the other side of the world, know that will not save you. This darkness is in Greendale for a very specific reason.” She scanned the crowd, a few of them swallowing hard, their ideas for simply leaving quickly dashed. 

“Magic originates here,” Lilith informed them, answering the question the Spellman’s had been wondering. “If it manages to consume Greendale then magic will be gone. _Everywhere_.”

There were murmurs at that, glances around the room as they absorbed the gravity of the situation.

“Those of you who are several centuries old will rapidly age in appearance, wither away and die within a matter of days. The rest of you will age as a mortal does, time catching up quickly with you as well,” Lilith added, and there was a shriek in the back at the idea of that.

“Sabrina has been tasked by the Dark Lord to destroy this darkness, but she will not be able to do it alone,” Zelda continued after they had quieted a bit again, everyone’s gaze whipping back to Sabrina, who tried not to flinch at the sudden attention. “She will need all of your help in accomplishing this goal and ensuring that the one orchestrating this current debacle is not able to finish the rituals.”

“Who is it?” someone asked, a chorus of others asking similar questions.

“Ah ah ah,” Lilith shook her head, smiling out at the crowd. “This ritual was nearly completed about fifteen years ago with a nearby coven that had ties to the Society. All involved in it were killed, blotted out by the darkness but the final ritual was not completed, leaving magic still in the area.”

She fixated on each of the older witches and warlocks, looking between each of them. “Someone in this room knows who was involved in that.”

The doors to the room all locked at once, Prudence, Ambrose and Nick stepping in front of them, blocking anyone’s retreat as Lilith started murmuring her spell. It was in an ancient tongue that no one else but Sabrina could understand, magic weaving around the room, ensnaring every person in it. She invaded each of their memories, scrolling through them in rapid succession, Professor Wardwell’s features fading away and shifting to the demoness that she truly was. 

If the others had been capable of gasping at the sight of her they would have, but none of them could move an inch as she worked to find the culprit. Sabrina watched the threads of darkness flow from the Mother of Demons, tightening around each member of the Society before eventually letting go of them. 

Until she reached Sister Stone. “Here we are,” Lilith murmured, cracking her neck as she used the thread of darkness to pull the witch toward them. 

“You’ll find cookies and water to help with the queasiness,” Sabrina called out, nodding toward the table at the back as Prudence, Ambrose and Nick stepped away from the doors. 

No one else moved though, staring in wonder at the demoness before them, whispers moving the crowd at the sight of her. “Her mind has been tampered with,” Lilith informed the small group that broke off to the side, keeping a tight hold of the woman. “She was supposed to be with the group that died but couldn’t make the meeting at the last second--sick child, correct?”

Sister Stone nodded, her movements lethargic, senses still not quite her own. “It seems Blackwood headed to her cottage when he left that ritual and ensnared her in a rather simple but effective binding spell. She’s been used like a puppet on a string since then. Giving him information as needed.”

“Has she told him about Sabrina?” Zelda asked, glancing over toward her niece.

Lilith looked through the other witch’s memories before shaking her head. “They haven’t had their weekly chat yet so he’s unaware of Sabrina’s heritage.”

“Small favor for that,” Zelda murmured. “We’ll need to erase that bit from her mind. As well as this meeting.”

“We might want to put something there in its place,” Prudence suggested. “Father Blackwood won’t be satisfied with no news. He’ll dig and if he does he could find that her mind was messed with by someone other than him.”

“Would you like to do the honors then? Come up with something that should satisfy him?” Zelda asked, nodding toward Sister Stone.

“Gladly,” Prudence glanced over at Ambrose, securing his help with the matter.

Sabrina turned back to the main group, finding them all watching them closely, waiting for instructions on what to do next. “We don’t know how to defeat this darkness yet or what Father Blackwood might do next to complete the last two rituals,” she started as she stepped toward them again. 

“What is it that you need us to do?” Agatha asked, the others Sabrina had known at the Academy nodding along to that before the rest of the Society murmured along as well, needing to know how to help.

“We need to be vigilant,” Zelda told them. “We all know Blackwood has own little warlock army that he uses to police the woods and other areas of Greendale. Watch them, take note of what it is they are doing and let us know if anything seems out of the ordinary.”

“There will be more for you to do in the future,” Lilith informed them, before waving her hand. The doors all opened and she motioned for them to exit, finished with the conversation.

“What more can they do?” Sabrina asked, not liking how the demoness looked over at her.

“Nothing until we complete your training,” Lilith informed her. “Which we will still be starting up again tomorrow morning.” 

“I’ll be there,” Sabrina nodded before looking over at her aunt. “What else can we do about Blackwood? Maybe we can do a tracking spell? Or look through his office at the Academy? Salem can get in there.” He’d done it before during her senior year.

“Sabrina,” Zelda started and she didn’t like that sigh that accompanied her name, letting her know she wasn’t going to like anything her aunt had to say. “If you or Nicholas or anyone in this family starts snooping around him he is going to know we’re onto something. _We_ will do nothing in regards to him just yet. We wait and we watch, from a distance, and let the others observe what they can.”

“But--” What if they missed something? What if he could get past them and snagged Roz or Theo next? Or Dr. Cee? Or he decided mortals weren’t enough any longer and went for one of her family instead? 

Her aunt touched her shoulder. “Go home and try to relax so that you can train as you need to so that we can finally confront him.”

Sabrina wanted to counter that, but she knew her aunt was right. Confronting him now with the locks still in place inside of her could have disastrous consequences, ending in even more dying than already had. She needed to wait and hope he didn’t kill anyone else before she managed to reach her full potential. 

She nearly asked Lilith to start training right then and there but she was exhausted and sank into Nick as he reached for her hand, holding on tightly to it. “Get her to relax and take a bath, hmm?” Zelda suggested before she headed away from the two of them.

“Come on, Spellman,” Nick pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and she reciprocated the hug, pressing close to him. “Let’s go get our things from your aunts’ place and get over to your apartment.”

* * *

Roz looked up from the book she was reading at the appearance of Nick, Sabrina and Salem in the living room. She blinked, still not quite used to the sudden appearance and use of magic. Something was _off_. She could see the tension in Sabrina’s shoulders, the way her friend’s lips were pinched in annoyance, hands gripping her suitcase just a little too tightly. She wasn’t pulling away from Nick’s touch on her arm though, so Roz didn’t think the two had been having an argument or anything like that.

“I thought you guys were going to be gone all week?” she asked, popping her bookmark into the book before setting it down on the coffee table.

“We had a run in with the Antipope’s Brotherhood,” Nick explained as he set Salem down on the cat tree. 

Wait. _What_? “There’s an Antipope?” Had she heard that right? “What do you guys need?” A ‘run in’ definitely didn’t sound like a good thing.

“Sabrina is going to go take a bath and relax,” Nick started, giving Sabrina a pointed look. “Right?”

“Yes,” she grumbled, giving Roz a quick wave before stalking into her bedroom. 

“And I’m going to try to get something together for dinner for all of us, if that’s okay, Roz?” Nick asked, setting his own bag down on the floor and placing a book down on the kitchen island. 

“I was going to just pop in a frozen pizza so I’m definitely good with you cooking,” she replied, following him into the kitchen. She could hear the sounds of Sabrina forcefully putting things down in her room, a sure sign that her friend was unhappy. “Is she okay?”

Nick sighed, glancing toward the bedroom, wondering if he should go in after Sabrina until he heard the sound of water start up. “We think we found out who’s doing the killings but we can’t confront them yet,” Nick explained as he looked over at Roz. “She’s not taking the last part of that well.” 

He couldn’t blame her for that. Having to sit on her hands, knowing Blackwood had killed people she cared about, and was plotting to do so again had to be driving Sabrina crazy. 

“I get why she’s cranky,” Roz murmured as she sat down on the island. Knowing and not being able to do anything about it just yet had to be maddening.

“We’ve got people who are going to watch him though while we gather evidence and Sabrina works to unlock the last bit that she needs,” Nick continued as he looked through the fridge, trying to figure out what he could make.

“I never knew her life was this complicated,” Roz whispered, frowning as she took in everything that Nick had said and all that went along with it.

He turned back to her. “She’ll be okay,” Nick assured before placing the items he’d deemed acceptable on the kitchen counter.

“She will, Roz agreed. “She’s got a lot of people in her corner. Her family, me and Theo, _you_.”

Salem meowed from the cat tree. “And Salem,” Nick nodded toward the familiar, shaking his head at the cat’s indignation at being left out.

“Of course, can’t forget Salem,” Roz looked over at the cat, tilting her head in acknowledgement. He went back to batting at the hanging bird toy.

She glanced over at Nick’s book, wondering if it was one of the horror novels that Sabrina has suggested for him or a witchy one. Did witches have novels? She knew Sabrina had said something about her father having written journals and that she’d gotten her family’s grimoire for her birthday. But she wasn’t so sure what they might read for pleasure. She reached over to pick it up, wanting to see what it was called, when the vision quickly took her over. 

On some level she could hear Nick saying her name, but her focus was on the scene playing out in front of her. Nick was standing in a large room with portraits of a woman wandering through a desert. His face was becoming hollower with every step forward that he took, as if something was sucking the life force out of him with each passing second. 

She dropped the book with a gasp, finding Nick standing in front of her, gaze full of concern. He was pressing a glass of orange juice into her hands and Roz slowly drank it, letting it help center her enough to get her breathing under control.

“You okay?” Nick asked, taking a seat on the stool next to her. 

Roz glanced over at the doorway to Sabrina’s room, listening for the sound of the bath still going, wanting to make sure the other girl wouldn't hear a thing she said. “You need to be careful,” Roz warned him, explaining what she saw. “I think you were dying Nick.”

Nick swallowed at that, the two of them exchanging a look, both of them knowing that Sabrina wouldn’t be able to handle something like that happening to him. “Do you think it’s the same person as the other murders?”

“No.” Roz shook her head. She hadn’t felt that malice behind this, just desperation and an undercurrent of love that she couldn’t make sense of with what she saw happening to him. “Just be careful, okay? Because Sabrina can’t…”

“She’s not going to lose me,” Nick replied, giving Roz’s shoulder a squeeze. He wouldn’t allow it.

* * *

Sabrina knew she was dreaming as soon as she realized she was in the mortuary instead of her apartment bed. There were vaguely familiar voices coming from the kitchen, ones she’d heard before in her dreams but it wasn’t until she saw Edward and Diana Spellman making breakfast together that she put two and two together. She didn’t say anything for the longest moment, simply stood there in the doorway watching as her mother flipped a pancake while her father worked to get the coffee going. 

Her heart hurt as she watched them, aching over the fact that there would never really be moments like this with them, that she had no real basis for how either of them were outside of stories she’d been told and her father’s journals. 

Sabrina wiped at her eyes, not wanting for them to see her cry as she walked forward, sitting down at the kitchen table, desperate to be near even as she didn’t quite want to disturb the happy scene.

“There you are,” Diana murmured as she looked over her shoulder, lips pulling into a bright smile as she spotted Sabrina.

“Spoonfuls of sugar, correct?” Edward asked, as he floated the coffee cup toward Sabrina before sitting down next to her. 

Sabrina could only nod, not quite able to find her voice in that moment. She watched as he picked up the newspaper like her Aunt Zelda so often did while Diana hummed along to a tune. “Don’t wrinkle that paper or your sister will never let you hear the end of it,” Diana reminded before placing a plate topped with pancakes in the center of the kitchen table.

Would she be able to really taste them if she bit into the pancake, really know what her mother’s cooking tasted like? She didn’t reach for it yet, watching to see how they both took theirs as she let her sugar dissolve in her coffee. Her father drenched his with syrup, reminding her of Ambrose who liked to soak them thoroughly as well before taking a bite. Her mother added sliced strawberries and walnuts to hers before topping it off with a swirl of whipped cream. 

“We thought you might have some questions that we might be able to answer,” Edward Spellman started as Sabrina poured some syrup onto her plate, preferring to dip her pancakes in to control how much syrup got onto each piece.

She had tons of questions. When did they know they were in love? How had her father known her mother was the one and vice versa? How did they pick her name? Were they all going to live in the mortuary or had they planned on setting up another house nearby in Greendale? Did they like that she attended mortal school first? 

Were they proud of her?

Sabrina never meant for her first question to be the one that came out of her mouth. “Do you know who killed you?” 

Edward sighed at that, glancing quickly over at Diana before looking over at Sabrina. “No, but I have my suspicions. Nothing to confirm it one way or the other.”

“Who do you think it was?” Sabrina persisted, taking note of how her mother gripped her knife a little tighter at the questions.

“It could have been Blackwood. He was not a fan of my ideas,” Edward continued, and she opened her mouth, ready to rail against the man who seemed to have taken so much from her, but her father reached over, placing his hand on top of hers. “Sabrina, it also could have been one of the Antipope’s members of the Brotherhood that were accompanying us that day. The path forward will take away much of their power and that isn’t something any of them would have taken lightly. “

The Devil had been right, there was more than one possibility. Especially if anyone had known that the Dark Lord had already approved of her father’s ideas and was wanting him to present them to the Antipope to push them forward. Would they ever know who had set the demons on them? Maybe she could figure out which demons it was and then summon them and get the answer from them? It was a possibility and she filed it away to look into later. 

“Are you--do you get to be together in the afterlife at least? In the Netherrealm together?” Sabrina asked, not liking the way her mother looked away at that, shoulders slumping slightly.

“Our time together was fleeting, sweetheart,” Diana eventually managed to get out, offering up a small smile.

Edward reached over, giving her hand a squeeze before bringing it up to his mouth. “But that only made it more precious to the two of us.”

“You should be able to be together now,” Sabrina shook her head, hating the injustice of that. How was it fair that they were separated in death? Where were they both at? Maybe... “I’ll find a way so you can be.”

“You have enough already on your shoulders, Sabrina,” Diana protested as she shook her head. “We’re well. Do not worry about us.” 

“But…” If she could do something then she needed to, didn’t she?

“Tell us about your young man,” Diana persisted, trying to steer the conversation toward something happier. “Nicholas, isn’t it? A warlock?”

“I wish you could meet him,” Sabrina replied, unable to stop herself from smiling as she thought of Nick. “He’s wicked smart and they say he’s the best conjurer and binder since you, dad.” She looked over at Edward, watching him nod at that.

“His name has been making the rounds in the Netherrealm,” Edward told her before he chuckled. “He’s managing to do a number of fetes that took me decades to perfect.”

“It’s amazing to see him do magic and to teach it to some other recruits. He’s just a sponge for knowledge, wanting to know _everything_ ,” Sabrina continued, surprised for a moment at the pride in her voice as she spoke about him. “And he’s...he accepts all of me. Even the darker parts. He always has my back. He’s funny, and charming, and witty. He knows how to make me laugh and he’s there when I need to cry.”

She looked over at her mom. “He’s editor of the school paper and interested in every mortal thing I can show him. He’s friends with my friends--Roz and Theo. You guys would like them too. And he’s powerful.” She turned her attention to her dad. “He’s not afraid to do the harder spells and he got me really doing magic again. I’m never afraid when I perform spells with him.” 

Sabrina let out a happy sigh, taking in both of her parents’ smiles, their pleased gazes as she spoke, feeling their happiness over the fact that she was doing well, that she was happy in her life. “But okay, I have a list of other questions I’ve wanted to know for ages now, so hopefully the two of you are ready for them.”

“Fire away, sweetheart,” Edward told her as Diana nodded along, ready to fill her in on whatever they could about themselves.

When she woke later, Sabrina was feeling much lighter than she had been when she’d fallen asleep. “Good dream?” Nick asked, tracing his finger along the curve of her smile. 

She’d gone to bed tense, like a coiled string, waiting to lash out, but there didn’t seem to be any of that in her now as she laid curled against him. “I saw my parents,” Sabrina told him, watching as he arched a brow at that. “They don’t know who killed them. My dad has theories but they don’t really narrow it down to one person or another.”

“I’m sorry, Spellman,” Nick murmured, tracing his finger up her cheek until he could tug the strand of her hair back to behind her ear. 

“It’s okay. We got to talk, like really talk, something I didn’t think I’d ever get to do with them.” She didn’t know why she was crying right then and reached up, brushing at her cheeks as Nick pulled her closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her. “What did you talk about?” 

“How they met, my mom’s favorites of everything--my aunties never knew that kind of stuff about her. What their plans were if we’d come back from Italy and the plane hadn’t gone down,” Sabrina told him, closing her eyes as she tried to remember it all. “How proud they are of me and all I’ve done and will do.”

“Of course they’re proud of you.” They would be fools not to be. 

“I told them about you too,” Sabrina murmured, looking up at him. She reached up, brushing her fingers along his cheek.

“Me?” Nick arched a brow at that, surprised that she’d talked about him.

“They wanted to know about the boy I love.” She watched as his gaze softened as his arms tightened around her, knowing that hearing that word, that her telling him she loved him was something precious to him. “Maybe we can dream together sometime soon again and you could meet them?” She might be able to make that happen, right? 

Nick grinned. “I’d like that.”

Sabrina let out a happy sigh before closing her eyes again, hugging him tightly. “I hate to break up this moment,” Nick started and she frowned, hating that she knew what he was going to say. “But we’ve got a spell date with Lilith in an hour and you’re going to be extra grumpy if we don’t get some breakfast into you first.”

Sabrina pouted, trying to anchor the two of them to the bed, not wanting to get out of it. “I’ll make your favorite,” Nick continued, kissing the top of her head before untangling himself from her. 

“I’m going to be grumpy no matter what,” Sabrina protested even as she let him tug her up to her feet. 

“At least you’ll be grumpy with waffles inside of you,” Nick pointed out, dropping a kiss on her nose before he headed to her bathroom. 

Sabrina fell back onto the bed, letting out a groan and then an ‘oomph’ as Salem landed on her stomach. Her familiar let out a loud ‘meow’, letting her know that he was hungry as well. “Fine, I’m getting up,” she muttered as she scooped him up, fingers crossed that lessons with Lilith would go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone!
> 
> Next chapter Lilith trains Sabrina and we find out what happened during her senior year, some Theo and Nick interaction, and Sabrina and Nick have a meetup with the Dark Lord.


	29. Chapter 29

Sabrina lagged behind Nick as they walked through the empty campus. It was still fall break and everyone else had headed off on their own adventures or were at least giving the university a wide berth until Monday came around. They could have teleported to the outside of the Society building, but Sabrina had insisted on walking, wanting to delay the training session for as long as she could.

Breakfast had been a good idea, her stomach at least a little more settled with food in it, but she knew that those last locks inside of herself needed to be undone. Sabrina also knew that Lilith wouldn’t let up, would push her as far as she needed so she could finally be free of any barriers holding her back. Which meant she would probably want her to do that one spell again, the one Sabrina had sworn she’d never do again after its disastrous results her senior year.

“Spellman,” Nick murmured, turning around to take hold of her hand and tug her along. The worry in her eyes had him rethinking that, stopping their path forward as he stepped in front of her. 

“What’s going in that head of yours?” he continued, placing his hands on her shoulders, not liking that she trembled at his touch before stepping forward and hugging him tightly. “Sabrina?”

She shook her head, pressing her face into his neck, needing a moment to get all of her jumbled thoughts in order before she could respond. “I know what she’s going to want to work on.”

“Your psychic defenses?” Nick asked, because he was pretty sure that’s what they were supposed to be doing during this session.

“That’ll be how it starts,” Sabrina murmured, tightening her grip on his shirt as she slipped her hands under his jacket, wanting to be closer to him. But she knew she nearly had a handle on that already and Lilith wouldn’t want to waste time. 

Not that Sabrina could blame the demoness. There wasn’t time to waste any longer. Three people were dead, only two more needed to complete the ritual. They knew that Blackwood was doing it, and while he was being watched, if the darkness was helping him then he could easily get to someone else and kill again. Then there was the problem with the Antipope and his ilk possibly showing up and causing problems at some point as well. She needed to be at her full power level now more than ever. 

“She’s going to want me to…” Sabrina let out a shaky breath. “There was a spell.” She couldn’t seem to say anymore right away, taking another breath, trying to center herself. 

Salem appeared, whining at the two of them and letting Nick know just how stressed Sabrina truly was in that moment. He tugged her toward the bench, sitting down on it with her. She leaned into him, Salem jumping up to rest his head on her lap, purring his own brand of support. 

“I don’t even know where they found it, but it was supposed to bolster a witch’s ability for a little bit. You would just borrow some of a demon’s essence for a couple of minutes, and any spells you did for the next hour would be far more successful than usual,” Sabrina explained, twisting her hands. “I didn’t need bolstering, but Elspeth really wanted to do better on her upcoming exam for some class or other at the Academy and the older witches wouldn’t let her join in unless I came.”

She should have said no and stood her ground on that, but after the break up with Harvey and distancing herself from her mortal friends over the winter break, Sabrina hadn’t wanted to lose one of the few connections she’d had at the Academy. She should have known Elspeth wouldn’t have held it against her if she’d said no, but after dealing with the Weird Sisters the previous year, Sabrina hadn’t been so certain that was the case. 

Everyone else only saw friendship as a mutually beneficial transaction at the Academy. If she wasn’t going to offer up anything of use then there was little desire to keep up any kind of nicety. Plus she’d wanted to try it out, to see what bolstering her powers might feel like, to see if they could even be successful with the spell. Magic had still been a thrill at that time, something she’d slowly been opening herself up to more and more outside of trying to prove Father Blackwood and all of her teachers at the Academy wrong. She’d wanted to explore the potential Lilith always said she had.

“It went well at first, but I don’t...maybe it's because of who I am?” Sabrina wasn’t sure why everything had gone wrong, but she closed her eyes, remembering that awful night. “We were all just absorbing a little from the demon, not enough to hurt it and then...it was just me absorbing them. _All_ of them, Nick. I can’t even describe that rush of power, that euphoria of having all of it at my disposal. I didn’t see what was happening to them as I reveled in it.”

Nick stroked his hand through her hair, having a good idea for what had happened next.

“They were all dead once I came to my senses.” Lifeless husks of what they had once been, skin shriveled to a state that left them unrecognizable.

“Elspeth is alive though,” Nick stated, knowing there had to be more to the story.

“Lilith came. I was sobbing, hysterical over what had happened, and she told me that it was fine and to just undo it,” Sabrina remembered, shaking her head at the memory. “Which only confused me more. How do you just undo killing someone?” There was supposed to be a give and a take, wasn’t that Ambrose had always told her about how necromancy worked? To give life to something meant taking it from something else. 

Except that hadn’t been the case for her that night. "I just willed them to be okay and they were. Lilith took their memories away of that night, all of them thinking they had just gotten drunk in the clearing and the spell had never been attempted.” 

But Sabrina hadn’t forgotten. Those bodies had haunted her nights more times than she could truly keep count of. “I think she’s going to want me to do that spell again.” 

“Why do you think that?” Nick asked, pulling her a little closer. 

“Because she said I’d just taken too much was all. That I needed to learn to control the hunger for power, to not let fear be what led me,” Sabrina recalled. Lilith had tried to get her to do that spell several more times before the summer before finally letting it go for a bit. 

“You share power just fine with me,” Nick pointed out, remembering all of the times they’d done spells together in the woods. 

“I’m not trying to take yours when we share,” Sabrina murmured, shaking her head at his reasoning.

“It was the first time you’d ever done a spell of that magnitude, Sabrina. Well before you’d learned how powerful you are and all of the things you can do,” Nick continued, and Sabrina frowned at how certain he sounded. “I think you’d be able to stop now that you know what can happen.”

Sabrina didn’t reply, simply pressed her face into his neck as she hugged him tightly, desperate for him to be right even if she was certain that he wasn’t. Hopefully the psychic defenses would be enough to undo the last of the locks and she was worrying over nothing.

* * *

“Again,” Lilith snapped, mentally lashing out at Sabrina again.

The girl’s defenses were up faster that time, blocking her out, but Sabrina skidded backward at the onslaught of it, nearly colliding with the wall before she righted herself. Lilith didn’t let up though, whipping a surge of frenzied chaotic thoughts at her, watching as Sabrina winced at the flicker of pain before she had the barrier up again.

“Nothing should be able to get past your barriers, not a single thought able to slip by, or reach inside and manipulate you,” Lilith continued, walking around her, continuing to unleash attack after attack as Sabrina fought to recover and get up the shields they had been working on creating inside of her. 

She manipulated the thoughts as best she could, doing what she knew the darkness would try to do, working to play at the girl’s weaknesses. It was those fears that Sabrina could be manipulated by, that anger that she harbored toward Blackwood for all of the pain he had caused that could be used to strike out and disable her. Neither could be allowed, the girl’s mental defenses needing to be impeccable so she could face the darkness when it eventually came to consume her and the rest of Greendale in its wake.

Lilith had to hand it to Sabrina. The girl didn’t complain, didn’t let out a single solitary whimper as she was continuously mentally battered, simply picking herself back up and doing better every single time. There were flickers of the Dark Lord and Edward Spellman in the girl, even bits of Diana Spellman from what Lilith vaguely remembered after watching her a handful of times, but it was the glimpses of Hecate that she spotted in Sabrina that tugged hardest at Lilith. That stark determination, the narrowing of the eyes as she forced herself up, brushing her hair back as she rose. It was almost like glimpsing her old friend again--even if the hair was all wrong. 

She lashed out again at Sabrina, smiling as the girl completely blocked her attempt to get inside of her head, the barrier holding strong. She did it several more times, letting Sabrina think they were taking a break as she nodded for her to get some water before unleashing her worst attack yet. The girl blocked her still and Lilith finally clapped, pleased with their progress.

“We’ll need to keep working on it. Make sure you don’t become complacent, but I think we’ve accomplished what we need to for your mental barriers,” Lilith started, noting the little bounce to Sabrina’s step as she looked over at Nick. She watched as the warlock offered two thumbs up, his lips pulled into a smile that was somehow a mix of adoration and pride. 

It was sickeningly sweet, belying what she knew of the warlock, and yet somehow also the truth. At least in regard to how he felt about Sabrina. 

“Now let’s move onto the one you’re avoiding,” Lilith continued, watching as Sabrina tensed at that, shoulders bunching as she froze in place. “That you’ve been avoiding since you did it a year ago.”

“No,” her voice was low, barely audible, as she turned to look at Lilith. Sabrina shook her head, gaze as haunted as it had been a year ago when Lilith had found the girl in the clearing.

“Yes,” Lilith persisted, taking a step toward her. Sabrina didn’t step back this time, but she kept shaking her head as she wrung her hands.

“You know what happened last time I did that spell,” Sabrina murmured, breath coming out a bit more erratically. Salem moved from his spot on Nick’s lap, pacing along the barrier of the salt circle that the other two were inside. He hissed at Sabrina’s rising fear, back arching defensively as he batted at the barrier, trying to break into it. 

Lilith eyed him with a warning look, not wanting to fling the beast away, but she would if he dared break through. He fixed her with a glare, hissing again, as Lilith turned her attention back to Sabrina. Nick had risen as well, moving over to where the cat paced back and forth, watching the two women, unable to hear the conversation.

“You had nearly completed it,” Lilith reminded, slowly closing the distance between her and Sabrina. She stopped in front of the girl and placed her hands on Sabrina’s shoulders, pleased when they weren’t shrugged off.

“I killed them,” Sabrina breathed out, closing her eyes as she remembered her classmates at the Academy dead around her feet.

“And you brought them back,” Lilith replied, reaching up to touch the girl’s hair. 

“That doesn’t change the fact that I--” Sabrina whipped away from her, hugging herself tightly as she moved. “I’m not doing that spell. _You can’t make me_.” She tried to get through the barrier. If it had been put in place by anyone but Lilith she would have been able to walk through it, but she simply bumped into the invisible shield, which only seemed to up the fear rising inside of her. She tried teleporting, confident she could get to the other side of the barrier, grab Nick and Salem and then get out of the building.

It didn’t work though. It was like she shifted for a second, but she didn’t actually move through time and space like she was supposed to, still rooted to her spot. Sabrina glanced back, noting how Lilith had her hand raised in a tight fist, arching a brow at her. 

“You fixed the situation, Sabrina,” Lilith continued, turning her hand and causing the girl to spin slowly around until she was facing her again.

“I _killed_ them and I didn’t care. I had all of this power and that’s all I focused on and _I liked it_.” Until she’d looked down and saw her dead classmates in the snow, drained of their life. 

That moment had haunted her dreams for months on end, kept her from doing anything too serious with her magic for just as long. She hadn’t been able to really look any of them in the eye as she’d walked through the Academy after that. It didn’t matter that none of them remembered, _she did_. Nick had been the only one to coax it out of her again, helping her remember how good it could feel to use and explore her potential. 

“Of course you liked it,” Lilith snapped, eyeing Sabrina carefully. “You’re the daughter of the Devil. Power is something you will always crave.”

Sabrina shook her head, nails digging into her palms as she tried to deny that. ““That’s not who I am.”

“You are light and you are darkness. Mortal, witch, angel and goddess,” Lilith continued as she walked over to her. “Good and evil are not the simple definitions that you have warped into your mind.” She tilted Sabrina’s chin up, ensuring the girl was listening to her. “Light and darkness are simply different sides of the same coin. Both can help and hinder. Just as you can as well. One does not exist without the other. Trying to carve one out of yourself, to sequester it within you, only limits who you are.”

Sabrina glowered at that, hating that she was right and knowing that the longer she kept denying pieces of her the more likely it was that Blackwood would kill someone else. “I’m _not_ using Nick.” Not for this spell. It had taken her too many attempts to get her psychic defenses up, failing miserably several times. She didn’t want to put anyone at risk of her not being able to handle this next spell, not when it had gone so horribly wrong the last time. “Or anyone else here. There has to be another way to practice.”

She wouldn't put anyone in danger, not if she could help it.

“You can use me,” Lilith told her and Sabrina frowned at that.

Lilith had a lot of power, more than the witches Sabrina had done the spell with from her coven. “Does it matter which demon?” Sabrina murmured as she tentatively stepped back toward the painted pentagram with Lilith. 

“A demon isn’t required. You need to learn how to take on the power of others without taking every last drop, to learn to stop, use what you need and then give it back when you’re through with it,” Lilith told her, motioning for Sabrina to stand on the tip that represented spirit as she walked into the center of the symbol. 

Sabrina nodded, taking in the woman’s words. Would she need to use this when she finally fought the darkness? Would she need to take on her family and friend’s powers in order to be strong enough to destroy it? If that was the case then she needed to learn how to control this, to do it correctly, because she couldn’t chance killing them. 

She lit the candles, unsurprised to see the bluish flame rise in place of the normal flame. It did that more and more now, showcasing her connection to Hell, a reminder of her bloodline. Taking a deep breath, Sabrina started the incantation. She’d never forgotten it, no matter how hard she’d tried. The words came easily, tendrils of light flowing out of her and reaching toward Lilith. They wrapped around the Mother of Demons, connecting the two of them together.

The rush of power that surged through Sabrina as soon as the last one was in place was intoxicating, causing her eyes to close as her head fell back, relishing in the enormity of it all. 

Lilith’s powers were even more vibrant than the witches she’d felt before, a thread of darkness running through them and tugging at those pieces inside of her. She pulled at the threads, wanting _more_ , wanting it _all_. There were bits and pieces of the demoness in what she was taking, glimpses of memories, feelings that were vaguely maternal with an edge of destruction coursing through them, a vindictiveness that Sabrina had never seen before.

Snapshots of when Lilith had walked alone in the desert, forcing herself to continue on through the harshness of the setting, spite her driving force. The creation of Hell with her at Lucifer's side, helping to cultivate some of the demons that resided there, images of her watching a tiny Sabrina toddling outside the mortuary as Ambrose rolled a ball for her to catch.

“Control it, Sabrina,” Lilith snapped, and Sabrina looked back at the demoness, eyes widening at the way Professor Wardwell’s skin seemed to shrivel and hollow out. Lilith stumbled slightly, unable to hold her weight up any longer. “Do not let it control you.”

Sabrina tried to stop the pull then, to cut off the connection, but her body wouldn’t seem to cooperate, continuing to suck at Lilith, working to drain the Mother of Demons. 

“Help her,” Lilith called out, giving one last wave of her hand as she collapsed, gasping for air. 

Sabrina didn’t know who she was talking to until she felt the shift in the barrier around them and glanced over, spotting Nick heading toward her. She shook her head, motioning for him to get back to the protected part, feeling the threads reach out for him, tying into his life force as well. 

“No,” Sabrina murmured, pressing her hands to her temples, trying to snap the threads free, to force the transfer to stop.

“You’ve got this, Spellman,” Nick told her and she shook her head at that as she flicked a hand, trying to get him back across the barrier, to cut off the connection that way if she could.

It wouldn’t work though, the barrier unrelenting, keeping him inside. His hands clasped over top of hers and she leaned her forehead against his, hating the roughness of his skin now, knowing he must look like Lilith at that moment. “Nick,” Sabrina breathed out, unable to stop the tears that slid down her face.

She didn’t want to be the reason he died. 

“You can do this,” he murmured, his voice raspy, fingers rough against her cheeks. 

Sabrina felt his love for her coming through those threads that tied them together, saw that adoration for her, his awe at her abilities, and the desire to comfort her and be at her side. He didn’t love just one facet of her--not her witch side or her mortal side or even the side of her that was Hell’s--it was _all_ , every single piece that made up who she was, the dark and the light. Nicholas Scratch loved all of her and she anchored onto that knowledge, letting it provide her the strength and focus she needed to stop the transfer of powers. 

Slowly, she pushed it back to Nick and to Lilith, refilling the two of them. Sabrina felt Nick’s skin smooth back out to how it normally felt as she leaned into him, clinging tightly. He stroked at her hair, murmuring softly to her as the last of her internal locks came undone, a sense of peace seeming to wash over her. 

“Now let’s try that again,” Lilith stated, as she rose to her feet. She stretched her neck, working to get the kinks out as she watched the two of them embrace. Perhaps the warlock did have his uses. “Without the dramatics this time around.”

Sabrina didn’t answer for a long moment, simply breathing in Nick’s presence before she slowly nodded and turned to look at Lilith. “The key is to take just a little from many,” Lilith continued, motioning for Nick to take a step back. “But for now, just a little from the two of us. Remember, you don’t want to leave either of us vulnerable to an attack.”

Sabrina nodded at that before glancing over at Nick, smiling at the ‘you got this’ smirk that he directed her way. Salem batted at the barrier again, letting out a yowl until Lilith waved her hand, letting him into the area as well. He ran straight to Sabrina, butting his head into her leg until she picked him up, hissing at Lilith as Sabrina stroked his head. 

“It’s alright, Salem,” Sabrina murmured, cuddling her familiar close. “She’s really trying to help.” He let out another yowl at that, glowering at the demoness, before moving to get comfortable on Sabrina’s shoulder. 

“Are we ready now?” Lilith asked, pursing her lips at the cat before directing her attention to Sabrina.

“I can do this,” Sabrina nodded, taking a deep breath before trying the spell again, intent on not taking too much this time around. Because Lilith was right, if she was to use this spell later on the last thing Sabrina wanted was for those she borrowed from to be left vulnerable to the darkness that threatened all of their lives.

* * *

Nick sank down onto one of the chairs in Cerberus books, quickly whipping up an eavesdropping spell as Theo sat down next to him. Silence reigned between them for a few moments as the other boy slowly processed what Nick had told him while they put in their to-go orders.

“So you know who's doing it?” Theo murmured before taking a deep breath. He balled his hands into tight fists, trying to work through the anger that was rising steadily within him.

Nick leaned forward, watching the mortal closely, and slowly nodded. “Yes.”

Theo took another breath and tried to flex his hands, to release some of the tension that had shot straight through him. “What are you going to do to him?”

Nick didn’t reply right away, trying to figure out how best to explain it all. The truth seemed the best option. There was no sugar coating it. “We can't let him know we know anything yet,” Nick started, reaching over to give Theo’s arm a squeeze. 

He trembled a bit at that news. Part of him wasn’t surprised that they couldn’t deal with the murderer right away, but it still hurt to know the guy was out there, thinking he’d gotten away with killing his uncle. “Sabrina was ready to end him right after we figured it out,” Nick continued and Theo nodded.

That sounded like Sabrina, ready to right the wrong that had happened right away. Just as she’d tried to do for them since they were four. “But you can't,” Theo murmured, trying to work out why that was.

“We can't risk the darkness going dormant again and this all starting again in a couple of decades,” Nick told him and Theo frowned, hating that it made sense. 

If they messed this up and the darkness hid again then more people could end up dead in the long run. It didn’t lessen the pain he felt, didn’t push down the fury that ran through his veins, but he understood it. “But you're going to bring him to justice?” he asked, hating how strained his voice was in that moment, the pleading tone to it. 

He knew he must have looked small, terrified of the idea that they wouldn’t be able to do anything to the killer. Nick squeezed his shoulder, waiting until Theo was looking at him before answering. “He's not going to get away with what he did, Theo. You have my word on that.”

Theo nodded, relaxing a bit at the certainty in Nick’s voice. He trusted him. If Nick said the warlock would pay then he believed that would happen. “Where is Brina?”

“She's working on some spells with Lilith,” Nick replied before sinking back in the chair. He’d been sent to go get something for them to eat. The only reason he’d left was because Ambrose had shown up to help out with the spellwork and Salem had assured him that he’d devour Lilith if necessary.

Nick was pretty sure the familiar would make good on that threat too.

Theo furrowed his brows, recalling the name from the various horror movies they’d watched. “The Lilith?” He wasn’t exactly sure which version was anywhere close to correct, but he did know she was supposed to be pretty powerful.

Nick nodded, glancing toward the to-go counter to see if the order was ready yet. “Yeah, she's been mentoring Sabrina since she was young.” 

“And you're on a lunch run?” Theo asked, following his gaze.

“Magic makes you hungry,” Nick shrugged before focusing on Theo again. “But how are you?” He knew what it was like to lose family. That kind of pain didn’t go away in a few days, especially not when new horrible truths were learned about their deaths.

Theo sighed as he dropped back against the chair. “I'm okay.” Well. “Still trying to wrap my head around everything but some things make a lot more sense now.”

“Oh?” Nick asked, arching a brow.

“Just little phrases that I'd hear her aunts say sometimes,” Theo explained, recalling a few weird sayings he’d overheard. “Or that her cousin kind of never left the house for most of the time I knew him.”

“He was on house arrest,” Nick explained. “He tried to blow up the Vatican.”

Theo’s eyes widened at that. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. He doesn't hang out with that group anymore though.” Nick wasn’t even sure if the rest of that group was still alive. Ambrose was still pretty mum about the whole thing.

“A _whole group_ tried to blow it up?” Theo asked, trying to wrap his head around that.

“I don't know too many details but that's the rumour,” Nick replied, nodding.

“Maybe don't tell Roz that one,” Theo suggested, wondering how their other friend would take that knowledge. “Not that her dad is Catholic or anything but still.”

Nick nodded again, remembering that Roz’s father was a pastor or something like that. “Got it.”

Hilda motioned toward them, holding up a bag of food and a to-go tray with milkshakes. Nick rose, nodding toward the items. “I need to get these over before they melt but I'll tell Sabrina I saw you, get her to call.”

“Only if she isn't busy,” Theo told him, not wanting to bother her if she was knee deep in spells.

Nick grinned, shaking his head at the boy. “She's never too busy for you guys.” Knowing his girlfriend she’d want to reach out while drinking her milkshake.

Theo smiled back, knowing he was right. “Thanks, Nick.”

Nick gave a quick wave goodbye before collecting the items from Hilda. After talking with her for a moment, he headed out back, and then teleported to the Society grounds. It didn’t take him long to end up back in the room, finding Sabrina, Lilith, Ambrose and Salem still working on the previous spell. Zelda and the Weird Sisters had joined as well.

He took a seat back outside of the barrier, setting the bag and tray down on the ground next to him. Salem headed over to him, rubbing against his thigh before taking a seat on Nick’s lap as the warlock watched Sabrina perform the spell again. 

It was effortlessly done this time, no hesitation on her part as she drew from the others in the circle, her body glowing with the power she was given. The others didn’t start to shrivel as Liltih and he had done earlier, barely affected by what she was doing now, before she reversed the spell, giving them their power back. 

Nick heard the chatter about the euphoria the Weird Sisters and Ambrose felt after their powers were restored, murmurings about feeling even more powerful than they had been moments ago, but his focus was on Sabrina. She was beaming, looking toward her aunt who was doling out some much earned praise, while Lilith nodded her own version of it. 

He caught Sabrina’s gaze as she touched back down onto the ground, smiling brightly at him as he held up her shake. 

It was time for a break. She’d definitely earned it.

* * *

“Sabrina. Nicky,” Dorian looked up from the bar, spotting the two of them hurrying down the top stairs and toward him. “From the way you two rushed in here I take it that you’re wanting to use your room?”

He spotted a book in Nick’s arms--a travesty that they seemed to be wanting a private place to read instead of enjoying more pleasurable activities--but it was the familiar in Sabrina’s arms that had him arching a brow. He didn’t usually allow familiars in the building, but if anyone would be an exception to that rule it would be Sabrina. “Will you be requiring any services from me? Food perhaps? Or some new toys to explore?”

“We’re good,” Nick replied, nodding toward the stairwell that the two needed to take to get to the room.

“Ring the bell if you change your mind,” Dorian called after them, shaking his head as they disappeared down the stairs. He really should have told them that the room was already occupied, but they would figure that out soon enough.

“There has to be words now,” Sabrina murmured as she opened the door, letting Salem spring down from her arms so that he could explore. “I feel...free.” It was the only way she knew how to describe it. There were no barriers inside of her any longer, nothing holding her back. 

“You look it,” Nick told her, nodding toward the couch that was off to the side. There had always been an aura of power to Sabrina, but it was undeniable now, akin to how it felt to be around Lilith when she had been in her true form. Somehow it only made the smile that she offered up all that much brighter. He hadn’t thought that was possible, but he was pleased to see the weight she’d always seemed to carry off her shoulders. 

He opened the book once they were both sitting down, frowning as he took in the language that he didn’t know. “Well there are definitely words.” 

“A warning for all,” Sabrina murmured, fingers gliding under the first string of letters.

Nick arched a brow at that. “You can read it?” He didn’t know why he was surprised by that.

“You can’t?” she looked over at him, frowning as she glanced back down at the book. 

“Spellman, I have no idea what symbols these even are,” Nick replied, wondering exactly what it was that she was seeing.

Sabrina blinked, realizing that she didn’t really know what any of them were either and yet the combinations of them all just made sense in her head. 

“It’s celestial writing.” Lucifer’s voice echoed through the room and they looked up, spotting him walking out of the door that led to his room. Salem paused in front of him, regarding him for a long moment, before sliding between his legs and then heading over to Sabrina. 

Nick was on his knees within seconds, bowing his head to the being he’d worshipped since he was a child. He’d glimpsed him once before in this form, the night of Sabrina’s birthday, but very few had ever had the privilege of talking to him in this form. He’d certainly never expected to have the chance. 

Sabrina didn’t move, letting Salem nestle down onto her lap. She nodded toward Nick, frowning at how Lucifer was reveling in display from the warlock, before giving the Dark Lord a pointed look. 

“That’s enough for now, Nicholas,” Lucifer started, motioning for the warlock to rise before winking at Sabrina. “If my daughter has her way I believe we’ll be family some day.”

She pursed her lips at that, rolling her eyes at his obvious amusement, as he sat down in the chair across from them. “You’ll want to read the ending of that to see what needs to be done when you must confront the darkness,” Lucifer continued, nodding toward the book. “Hecate wrote it, gifting it to me before she was gone, an outline of what was happening, what was to come, telling me of you, Sabrina.”

“So it's a prophecy?” Nick asked, as the two flipped through the book, wanting to find the ending.

“Prophecies are much too vague for my liking,” Lucifer replied, waving his hand. “They’re messy, easily misinterpreted, and while entertaining, not useful in the slightest.” He snapped his fingers and the pages started to flip on their own, causing the two to move their hands until the pages finally stopped on the part he wanted them to see. “This was what she’d set in motion before her death so that the darkness could be stopped.”

“Why couldn’t she do it?” Sabrina murmured, tracing her fingers along the words, reading the first few lines before shifting her focus back to Lucifer.

“She tried, but she didn't have access to all that was needed,” he told them, a bottle of wine they hadn’t noticed before as well as three glasses moving through the air toward them. “She was given a place among the various realms but they weren't inherently hers and that connection is needed so that the darkness can be truly stamped out.” 

“By blood and birthright, you have access to and control over each realm,” he expanded as the glasses set down on the table. Lucifer shifted his hand in the air, showcasing the different realms for them. Sabrina had glimpsed this before, but she felt Nick straining to contain his excitement at seeing it in person and smiled before slipping her hand to hold onto his, giving it a squeeze. “The cosmos and earth from your mother’s side, Hell from mine, and earth as well as magic from your father. It cannot hide from you like it can from the rest of us.” 

Each section lit up, the colors overlapping in various places on the model of Earth that he showed. Sabrina wasn’t quite sure how she would go from one to the other, but she had a feeling the answer was in the book. “It’s moving between the realms then? Hiding in areas so it can’t be located completely and eradicated?”

Lucifer nodded, glancing down at their hands, refraining on commenting on that for the moment. Instead he focused on opening the wine and pouring himself a glass, motioning toward the other ones to see if they wanted any, unsurprised when they both shook their heads. “You’ve seen the residue it left behind in the shadows, in the void of magic in Wales and Louisiana and in the woods right outside these doors as well.”

“Lilith said that magic originates here, right?” Sabrina questioned, wheels turning in her head.

“The magic in Nicholas’s blood and the rest of witchkind does, yes,” Lucifer confirmed, letting the wine breathe for a moment. “Yours is something far older and infinite.” 

“That’s why it's here, right?” Sabrina murmured, gripping Nick’s hand a little tighter. “It’s figured out that if it consumes it here then everyone’s magic will weaken considerably around the world, leaving them all vulnerable.”

“Yes.”

“How do I find it?” Sabrina frowned as Lucifer nodded toward the book. 

“The exact ritual is in there,” Lucifer informed her before finally taking a sip. “You’ll need the Society at your side. The Church of Night would suffice as well, but I think we can all agree that the members of the Society that know of your parentage are far superior in regards to their magical ability.”

“That’s why I had to do that last spell, to be able to absorb others powers without killing them.” Sabrina frowned, all of the puzzle pieces finally coming together in her head.

“Which is why the book didn’t reveal its answers until you had learned to do so,” Lucifer replied. Not that he particularly cared if the others lived or died. There were always casualties in war and while this wasn’t a typical one, it was still a battle of sorts. “But let’s get some food and discuss what the plans are for after you’ve defeated the darkness.” 

“I’m not going to Hell,” Sabrina hurriedly got out and Lucifer scoffed at that before snapping his fingers.

The bell to call for Dorian appeared on the table in front of him. “I’m not requiring you to, Sabrina. I do not need you to rule Hell for me. I quite enjoy doing that myself,” he told her before ringing the bell. “But you are my daughter and the heir to it, usurping that role from many so perhaps you should be a little less dismissive of your place in it, hmm?”

The way he narrowed his eyes at her, room shaking slightly told her that she’d struck a nerve in him again. “Why don't they try to kill me then?” Sabrina asked, leaning back against the couch. “You thought that the demons would when I was little which is why you hid me.”

“You couldn't protect yourself as a babe, now you need only look at them with the intention to kill and it would be so,” Lucifer pointed out. “There is no need for them to try though. Your place is on Earth, ushering forward witchkinds glory. Not in Hell. Not yet anyway.”

“You’ve said that before,” Sabrina recalled.

“And Lilith brought up something similar,” Nick added, reminding her of their conversations with the demoness.

“What does witchkinds glory mean?” Sabrina asked, needing answers.

“The Antipope and his ilk have shown that their way of leading things is futile and obsolete,” Lucifer replied and the two nodded, agreeing with him on that assessment. “I no longer wish for them to be in charge.”

“I’m nineteen years old,” Sabrina reminded, brow furrowing. “ _Please_ tell me you’re not expecting me to be in charge.”

Lucifer chuckled at that and Sabrina was pleased to have Nick there beside her, spotting him staring in disbelief at the Dark Lord, not quite able to wrap his head around hearing the being do that. “Not for another century or so, no,” Lucifer continued, pausing to take another drink. “I believe you’ll have enough to do with restoring magic to the places it was taken from and perhaps rejuvenating life back into those areas as well with Nicholas’ help.”

Sabrina didn’t mean to squirm at the idea of that, but it was hard not to as she recalled how Nick and her had managed to do that in Louisiana. “I suppose I do owe you a gift of some sort, Nicholas,” Lucifer started, glancing over at the warlock. “Without you stumbling into my daughter’s life I’m uncertain she would have so readily and happily taken to spellwork again.”

“I don’t need a gift. It was my pleasure,” Nick replied, his words catching up with him a second later causing his eyes to widen. The Devil simply smiled at that while Nick could see Sabrina’s cheeks redden. “I just mean that I’d do anything for Sabrina.”

“Nice save,” Sabrina murmured, leaning against him as she squeezed his hand a little tighter. 

“I expect you’ll want to explore the world around you, learn more of witch culture and the various customs of the various covens before taking your place as head of them all,” Lucifer continued, seeing what Lilith had meant by the term ‘sickeningly sweet’.

He sensed that undercurrent of passion and power that ran through the two of them, a connection that he could see benefitting him in the long run. The boy had already mastered several of the spells it had taken Edward decades to come up with, there was a potential there that could be tapped into, and he'd already tied himself irrevocably to his daughter. 

Sabrina couldn’t deny that he was right. Traveling the world was what she wanted to do. Hopefully with Nick at her side. “Are you going to let the Antipope continue to hold power until then?”

“No.” Lucifer set the glass down and picked up the bell, ringing it. “He and his office will be dealt with soon enough. Your aunt has shown she’s more than capable of managing multiple coven leaders at the Society and will have enough backing from several other covens, as well as myself to slide into the role that’s needed.”

Nick knew that Mother Mildred would most likely endorse Zelda Spellman and he had a feeling Father Goodman would too. “The fact she is Aunt to the Morningstar should be enough to ensnare those who are hesitant,” Lucifer told them as Dorian appeared in the doorway. Several of his staff began setting the table, placing serving dishes and another bottle of wine onto the table for them before leaving again.

It was still odd to hear him refer to her as that-- the Morningstar. “Shall we eat?” Lucifer nodded toward the table as he rose, the look he gave the two of them letting them know he expected they would do so “I thought we could take this time for all of us to get to know one another a little better, hmm?”

Sabrina glanced over at Nick, wanting to make sure he was okay with this, taking in his lips curling up in encouragement, before slowly rising as well. Salem whined at being deposited on the coffee table before heading over to find a suitable napping spot. 

What could it hurt to get to know the Dark Lord--her father--a little better?

* * *

Sabrina absently traced symbols along Nick’s ribs as she rested her head against him, feeling him breathe underneath her. She still wasn’t used to the room at Dorian’s, but it was hard not to get lost in the expansive bed or under the satin sheets. His fingers brushed through her hair as he stared up at the ceiling, taking in the different Hellish carvings, ruminating on the conversation they’d had with the Dark Lord. 

It was still rather surreal to have talked to the being he’d worshipped since he was a child, the powerful creature who had gifted him the power that ran through his veins. To have him comment on his magical prowess and give him some tips for how Edward Spellman had accomplished a few of the spells Nick had been struggling to get a true handle on was something he didn’t think he’d wrap his head around for at least another week.

“What do you want to do?” Sabrina murmured, breaking his thoughts as she rested her chin on his chest. “In fifty years where do you want to be?”

“Where do you want to be?” Nick asked, amused by the way her brow furrowed at that.

“Nick!” she shifted into a sitting position and looked down at him. “Before you met me, what was your plan for fifty years from now?”

“I didn’t really plan that far ahead, Sabrina,” he told her truthfully as he reached up, brushing his hand along her arm. “My focus was on here and now, trying to figure out what happened to my parents. I didn’t look to the future.”

Her gaze softened at that. “Now?”

He smiled, drawing his fingers down until he was at her hand, entwining their fingers together. “I want to show you the world.” Nick brought her hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it. “I want to wake up each morning with you in my arms, fall asleep every night after exploring new ways to make you gasp in pleasure. Try out new spells with you. Everything going forward is bathed in you.”

Her cheeks flushed slightly at that even as her lips slid into an easy smile. “I want all of that too.” Sabrina laid back down, resting her head back on his chest. “I always wanted to explore the world, but I was hesitant to step outside of Greendale, to lose my connection to my friends.”

“They can come with us,” Nick suggested and she chuckled at the eagerness in his voice, knowing he meant that. “And we can visit them too.”

They would probably end up doing both. She could picture exploring some part of Europe with Roz and Theo, coming home for the Yule season another year and spending parts of it with them. “I’m not afraid to do it anymore,” Sabrina murmured, before kissing his chest. “Not if you’re holding my hand.”

“I always want to hold your hand, Spellman,” Nick told her and she looked up at that, pleased to see the sincerity in his gaze, an unspoken promise there.

“Even if someday you might have the Dark Lord as your father-in-law?” she asked, tapping her fingers along his chest as she wrinkled her nose. Her words caught up with her brain and she widened her eyes. "I mean. I didn't--"

Nick brushed his finger down her nose. "Someday." It was a promise, one that had the tension that had quickly wound it's way along her shoulders instantly relaxing. 

“Though, honestly, that’s not as scary as being related to Zelda,” he told her, enjoying her laughter. 

“How are you taking that though?” he continued once they were laying side by side and facing one another. “Him seeking you out to spend time with you?”

“I don’t hate it,” she admitted out loud for the first time. “I’m still getting used to it but it's not a bad thing. And he wanted to get to know you too.”

“Never really expected to discuss binding rituals with the Dark Lord while eating a steak dinner,” Nick mused as he reached over, brushing hair from her face.

“You even got a present out of it,” Sabrina nodded toward the book on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

“A book from Pandemonium’s library is pretty sought after,” Nick murmured, not needing to look at it, knowing if he did that it was all he’d be able to focus on, and he’d already planned out how he wanted to spend the next hour or so in bed with Sabrina. 

None of his ideas involved reading a book.

Sabrina whistled, causing him to chuckle. “Ambrose is going to be jealous.”

“Maybe I’ll let him look at it once I’m done reading it,” Nick suggested, tugging her closer.

“We’ll never hear the end of it if you don’t,” Sabrina replied, knowing her cousin would keep pestering into he got a chance to see it. "We should probably get some sleep."

She felt entirely too wired though, needing to expel some of the energy running though her. "You're wide awake," Nick pointed out, arching a brow as she pressed her body against his.

"Think you can help tire me out?" Sabrina asked, grinning as he eagerly kissed her, intent on getting her out of those pajamas and underneath him. From the way she reciprocated, nails raking up his back, Nick knew it would be some time before they fell asleep.

* * *

The sound of her phone woke the two of them hours later. Nick groaned, wondering what time it was and if it would be rude if he flung the mortal contraption against the wall to silence it. Sabrina blinked, reaching out for it, muttering about missing the call. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to get them to focus and she swiped the screen, noting that she had a missed call from her cousin.

She quickly called him back, knowing that something bad had to have happened if he was trying to get hold of her that early in the morning. “Ambrose?” she asked as she sat up, breath hitching as she waited for the news.

“Tommy Kinkle is dead.”


	30. Chapter 30

She needed her cousin to have been wrong, to wake up from this awful nightmare where she’d gotten the phone call and headed out into the woods with Nick to find the Society working to undo the spells surrounding the body of Tommy Kinkle. Sabrina had known him since she was five. Like all of her friend group, she’d looked up to the older Kinkle boy, impressed by his love for his younger brother and calm demeanor. He’d driven the four of them to multiple dances and other events before Harvey had gotten his driver’s license and access to the family truck. Teased the lot of them about their secret hideouts in Theo’s barn and guided them through that first year of high school when he’d been finishing his last year. 

He’d been a rock in their world, always there, even if he wasn’t thought about often anymore. Someone Sabrina would see when she was out in town, wave to from across the street, stop and chat while in line with Roz to pick up their pizza. 

She still remembered running into Tommy the day after she’d broken up with Harvey, expecting him to steer clear of her, to hate her for breaking his brother’s heart. Instead he’d hugged her and whispered a quick, “thanks for loving him enough to let him go”, before heading off to catch up with his buddies. 

Seeing him laying in the middle of the pentagram, his body swollen, hair matted to his forehead and eyes wide with terror was heart wrenching in a way none of the others had quite been. He was still wet, the symbol for water carved into his chest, and Sabrina sucked in a breath, certain for a second that she was going to throw up. 

This was going to devastate Harvey. 

Nick ran a hand along her back as she bent over, sucking in deep breaths to try and center herself. He was murmuring to her, words she couldn’t make out, but worked to focus on the sound of his voice, letting it soothe her. 

Sabrina didn’t bother trying to hold back her tears as she fell into him, letting him wrap his arms around her as he followed her down to the ground. She sobbed into his neck, the reality of everything that had happened crashing into her, another life she hadn’t been able to save.

“This is not your fault,” Nick told her, knowing that was what was going through her head. 

“I should have stopped it.” If she had all of this power then she should have been able to prevent Tommy’s death.

“No.” He held her face in his hands, getting her to look at him. He hated seeing how distraught she was, the blame that settled heavily on her shoulders. “You were focused on what you needed to be. You needed to learn that spell, Sabrina, to unlock the magic inside of you.”

“I should have listened earlier, worked on it harder, not given Lilith such a hard time,” Sabrina started listing off. There were a million little things that she should have done earlier, tried to get through faster.

“Did you drown him?” Nick asked and she blinked at that. “Did you wrap him so tightly in water, forcing it down his throat via magic?”

She winced a little at that. “No, but--”

“No. You did not. Blackwood did that,” Nick reminded, wiping at her tears. “Blackwood will pay for this. You did nothing wrong.”

“We should have stopped him when we first found out,” she muttered, hating that she’d let the others stop her, that she’d listen to all of their reasoning.

“And the darkness would have receded and all of this would start again in ten years, maybe fifty, maybe a century from now,” Nick reminded her again, and she frowned at that, knowing he was right.

“Nick,” Sabrina breathed out, placing her hands over top of his.

“I know it hurts, but this is not on you,” he continued, forehead pressing against hers as he pulled her close again. She buried her face in his neck after a few more moments, hugging him tightly as the others moved around, leaving them alone as they secured and surveyed the scene. 

It felt like a lifetime before Zelda motioned for the two of them to join her and several of the other Society members. “No one saw him do anything?” her aunt asked, surveying the group and watched as they all shook their heads.

“He was at the Academy all day,” one witch started.

“Never set foot out of it,” a warlock added.

“He was in his office for a bit but that’s it,” the first one continued, before looking down.

“And the others?” Zelda asked, glancing at a different set of witches. “The warlocks of his little Judas side project?”

“One of them brought him lunch,” one piped up.

“We think it was lunch,” amended another, looking a bit sheepish. “They brought him a bag at lunchtime.”

“You didn’t see what was in the bag?” Zelda asked, trying to not glower at the two.

They both shook their heads. “No. We couldn't get near without raising suspicion.”

“Where did the bag come from?” Nick asked and the two shook their heads, unsure where it had originated from.

“Was it a brown paper bag?” Elspeth asked, wringing her hands in front of her, waiting for the other two to nod. “Brother Jensen was near the mines and Melvin and I saw him make off with a mortal’s bag.”

“We just thought he was hungry,” Melvin told them, swallowing hard. “He ate an apple out of it before we lost him in the woods.”

Zelda waved the group off, pinching the bridge of her nose before she turned toward Sabrina and Nick. “He just needs one more now, Auntie,” Sabrina murmured and Zelda knew that tone in her niece’s voice.

She reached for the girl, but Sabrina was gone before either Nick or her could react, intent on getting answers from Blackwood. 

She didn’t arrive in the Academy like she’d expected, her journey manipulated off course and appearing instead in a cottage she didn’t know. Sabrina had defensive magic up, ready to lash out when she spotted Lilith sitting in a chair in front of the small fireplace. From the photos on the wall, Sabrina figured they must be in Professor Wardwell’s house.

“Sabrina,” Lilith greeted, not looking up from the book she was flipping through.

Sabrina felt the tendrils of the demoness’ magic holding her in place. “Let me go. I need to stop him.”

“No. You need to stop the darkness,” Lilith replied, flipping to another page. “Blackwood will be there to deal with after you have done so.”

She motioned with her hand, drawing forth the other chair until it bumped into the back of Sabrina’s knees, getting the girl to sit down. “Both of your fathers were rather impetuous their first couple of centuries. It only made sense that you would inherit that trait.” 

Sabrina glowered at her, trying to figure out how to undo the spell binding her to the room. “Big picture, Sabrina, that is what you need to focus on, not the rage in your heart,” Lilith told her before snapping her fingers.

The book she’d left in Dorian’s appeared in her lap. “You need to know this by heart, to know what to do,” Lilith told her, waving a hand until it opened to the last part that the Dark Lord had told her she’d need to read as well.

“But he,” Sabrina started, shaking her head as Lilith moved, kneeling in front of her.

“Oh little light,” Lilith reached over, gripping her chin tightly in her hand. “Stop focusing on the small problem and look at the larger picture. I know it's hard but it's what you must do now.”

“There’s so much to read,” Sabrina glanced down at the pages. So many things to memorize. Blackwood could kill someone else at any moment. 

“Time is yours to control, remember?” Lilith reminded as she rose. “Simply stop it from moving on outside of this house. I’ll make us some tea.”

Sabrina blinked at that, watching the demoness head toward where the kitchen must have been. Salem appeared seconds later, yowling in greeting as he jumped up onto the arm of the chair and then onto her shoulder. She wasn’t sure exactly how to stop time but closed her eyes as Salem rubbed his cheek against hers, mentally reaching out. It was like stopping wheels from turning, everything coming to a standstill outside of the cottage. 

She wasn’t sure how many times she read the passages that Hecate had written, but by the time Sabrina started the wheels turning again it was as if the words had become part of her DNA, thoroughly entwined within every inch of her. She knew exactly what she needed to do in order to stop the darkness, to rip out its roots from everywhere in the world and destroy it for good.

“Don’t forget to drink your tea,” Lilith told her, nodding toward the cup sitting on the small table beside her. 

Once Sabrina had done so they arrived back in the clearing where the others were, Zelda trying to scry where exactly Sabrina had gone. She whipped around to face the two of them, eyes narrowed as she headed over to them. Sabrina didn’t think she’d ever seen her aunt as furious as she was in that moment. Nick didn’t seem thrilled either as he joined her.

“Is Blackwood dead?” Zelda demanded, wondering if everything that had happened in the last few months had been for nothing. If all of this was simply going to start again at some later point.

“I didn't go to him,” Sabrina murmured, not quite able to look at her aunt or Nick at that moment. Salem purred in her ear once before hopping off of her and heading over to the warlock, wrapping around his feet until Nick picked him up.

“What she means is I intercepted her before she could do so,” Lilith added, and Sabrina scowled at that. “But we're over that little impulse now, hmmm?”

“We need to get rid of the darkness now-- _right now_ , Aunt Zee,” Sabrina started, looking up at her aunt. No more delays. The chance to win this battle was now. 

Zelda pursed her lips for a moment, looking between Lilith and her niece before settling her gaze on Sabrina again. “What do you need?”

* * *

A witch’s magic was usually most potent during the nighttime hours, especially that time surrounding the so-called witching hour. Sabrina’s had never really waxed or waned with the rise of the sun and moon, consistently bright and ready to be used. Maybe it was because like the Dark Lord had said, hers wasn’t tied to Greendale and him, but something far older and infinite. Everyone else in the clearing with the altar was tied to the magic that originated there. 

It might not have been the middle of the night, but being in that spot helped bolster all of them in different ways. 

“You will still have your magic,” Lilith informed the group that was circled around Sabrina who sat cross legged on the altar, looking out at them. They were inside of a salt circle, candles placed in various spots around it, though none of them were lit just yet. “The darkness will try to lash out once it knows it is being hunted. Sabrina will not be able to help you when that happens, her focus needing to be on eradicating it.”

That last part was as much for her as it was for the others. “Light is your best weapon,” Zelda continued, passing around the unlit torches. “Which is partially why we are doing this in the day. It will not like coming out into all of this daylight.”

Sabrina looked around at the group, watching them all nod as they took the torches. Her cousin offered up a small smile before he got into his spot near the Weird Sisters. Her aunts stood together as well, Hilda having joined them despiste some protests that she wasn’t a member of the Society. She glanced toward Nick, knowing he was angry with her for having left like she did, uncertain what she’d see in his expression. 

Salem was settled on his shoulders and she was grateful for her familiar looking out for him, but it was the little thumbs up Nick offered her that allowed Sabrina to breathe again. “You’ve got this,” he mouthed, echoing back to their working on the spell the other day.

“I love you,” she told him, not caring who heard the words, watching his face soften at that. 

“Are you ready?” Lilith asked, drawing her attention away from Nick. Sabrina nodded, even as she took another shaky breath, uncertainty running through her. Lilith reached over, tilting Sabrina’s chin up. “Don’t forget that you answer to no one, Daughter of Chaos.”

Lilith stepped back at that, joining her aunts in the circle. 

After taking one more breath, Sabrina started the initial spell. She drew power from each of them, making sure to only take a little from each witch there, not wanting to leave any of them vulnerable. Hellfire lit each of the candles as well as the torches that the others held, giving them one more barrier against the darkness.

She blocked the rest of them out, doing as Hecate had directed and focused on trying to locate the thread of darkness that was nearest to them. It didn’t take her long to locate the void, and Sabrina disappeared from the altar, shifting between the different realms that inhabited the area. It was surreal to walk through time and space as easily as she could, her senses on overload as she moved through the space between. 

It was nothing like she’d ever experienced before, the magical threads that were interwoven throughout the world visible to her, an array of colors that only she could see, spread out all around her. There was a power to it that rippled through her, weaving its way around and inside of her, finding solace there, almost as if she was a piece of it. 

In a way it felt like when she headed into the mortuary and found her aunts at the kitchen table, tea at the ready for her after a long day of classes. Or curling up with Nick, Salem laying on her stomach as the two of them looked through one of her father’s journals. It was Ambrose messing up her hair as he regaled her about his latest conquest and milkshakes with Theo and Roz at Dr. Cerberus. 

It was home.

All of it was ripped away as she stepped further along, moving through the woods and finding the beginnings of where the colors were all simply gone, darkness devouring what it could. Pain reverberated through her as the darkness moved quickly, trying to claim her as well. It pushed at her mental barriers, digging at the threads that made up who she was, but Sabrina pushed through the pain, doing as Hecate had written. 

It was like when she was in the areas where it had stripped away magic, planting seeds of it all over again, but this time it was light she put in its place, roots burrowing deep into the area around her and consuming the darkness that threatened everything else. 

Sabrina looked around, pleased with her handiwork but something didn’t feel right. The darkness was gone, but it couldn’t be that simple, could it? Hecate should have been able to destroy something like that. 

She’d done what was set out in the book, but it didn’t feel like it was enough. She breathed out slowly, her connection to the others still as bright as ever as she tried to determine what else might be needed. 

_By blood and birthright, you have access to and control over each realm_. That’s what Lucifer had said and it seemed important. 

_Chronokinesis._ Time manipulation. 

What if the darkness didn’t just hide in the realms but also through time? 

She’d manipulated time for a little bit earlier but how far would she need to go back or forward to find all of the darkness? Could she even manipulate time in that way?

Sabrina teleported out of the area and back to the clearing where the others were, stopping in front of Ambrose.

“Time magic,” she started, wondering how quickly she could learn what she needed. Not that she knew exactly what part she even needed to know.

“What of it, cousin?” Ambrose studied her face, trying to figure out what was happening.

“How do you go back in time?” She knew it was mostly theoretical. No witch or warlock had ever done it before. She’d read a few sentences about it in her father’s journals, but it had never been a specialty of his. But Sabrina knew Ambrose had looked into it a lot, along with necromancy, over the years of his house arrest.

“I don’t think I can adequately explain that in a few sentences, cousin,” Ambrose started, frowning as he tried to think of where to even start on the complexities of that branch of magic.

No, but wait. She’d gotten more than just powers from Nick and Lilith. She’d seen their thoughts, known things they knew when she’d taken from them without restraint. Maybe if she focused on what she needed from Ambrose, she could absorb that knowledge as well. 

He held out his hand, seeming to think along the same line as her, gasping as she grabbed hold of it. Everything he knew about time magic rushed into her, overloading her for a moment before her mind worked to make sense of it. She teleported away before he could say a word, moving backwards through time instead of to another part of the woods. 

Sabrina wasn’t entirely certain how far back to go, letting her body and mind catapult her as far through time as it could reach. The sliver of darkness was small there, but it slinked away from her presence, trying to hide in the shadows of the rock that would one day be the Church of Night’s altar. It took little time for her to eradicate it, burrowing seeds of magic and light into the ground, giving birth to the magic that would make up the Greendale woods. 

She didn’t know how many times she jumped forward and backward from the point, her path no longer linear as she moved through time and the realms, letting the void of the darkness call her to it. In each place she destroyed the darkness, leaving behind the seeds of magic for that place, the magical threads that she’d seen back in her own time all beginning to form, the pathway of colors starting to branch out and cover the world. 

She was nearly done, feeling the world around her brighter than ever when the darkness crept in behind her, embracing her in its void. She couldn’t see, couldn’t seem to breathe as it squeezed in on her, tendrils of darkness coiling relentlessly around her. Sabrina had never felt as cold as she did in that moment. It worked to smother her, trying to stamp out the light and power that ran through her very being. 

She struggled against it as best she could, but every move of her body only seemed to ensnare her further into its grasp, chilling her and leaving her gasping for air. Was this how Hecate had died? Was this how the other gods and goddesses had been killed as well? The witches and warlocks and demons that it had come upon, leaving them as nothing but bits of darkness stained onto the area around them?

There was a sense of loss that she couldn’t seem to shake running through her, as if the void was working its way into her body. She could feel the power she had gotten from the others fading, that connection to each of them dissipating until it was gone. 

_The Morningstar_ , Lucifer’s words echoed in her head. 

She’d thought it was just a play on one of his own names, something he’d been tossing around and tying her more irrevocably to him than she already was. But what was it that Nick liked to tell her about her smile? How it could light up a room? That it lit up his world whenever he saw it. 

Sabrina stopped struggling and focused on herself, the inner strength that encompassed her. She had more power than anyone she knew, possibly more than Lucifer himself. She’d brought magic back to the world, sowed the seeds of it back through time where the darkness had taken root, working to continue its destructive path forward. She’d brought life back to the swamp with Nick’s help, and was destined to do so again and again with him in the future if Lucifer’s words from last night were anything to go by. 

She let that magic seep out of her then, letting her power flow as it wanted, allowing it to take over as she sank into the darkness’ embrace. Hellfire poured out of her, eradicating everything that it touched, consuming the darkness that had tried to devour her. Her power rippled out into the world around her, searching out the last bits of it still scattered throughout the world, moving through time as Sabrina closed her eyes, floating down to the ground. 

Asphodel grew around her, pushing up through the soil, making a blanket of white as she blipped in and out of time before finally settling back in the present. 

The hellfire blew out as she yawned, flowers tickling her face as the others looked around, confused by the sudden appearance of the flowers and Sabrina in the middle of them. “It is done,” Lilith murmured, nodding at Sabrina as she sat up.

The world felt lighter, freer than it had only an hour ago. Or however long it had been...she wasn’t entirely sure how much time had passed considering all the jumping she’d done through it. 

“It’s gone then?” Elspeth asked, looking around at everyone.

Sabrina nodded, laughing as Salem bounded over to her, knocking her back into the flowers. She vaguely heard the others excitement over that news, their chattering happening on her peripheral as her family headed over to her. 

“Are you alright?” Hilda asked, touching her arm as Zelda plucked a flower from her niece’s hair before straightening her headband. 

“I am,” Sabrina murmured, shoulders sagging as the reality of everything that had happened set back in. “But Tommy’s not.” And she couldn’t fix that. 

Hilda pulled her into a hug as Zelda squeezed her shoulder before rising, heading over to talk to the other Elders for the next step forward. Ambrose settled down onto the flowers beside her, picking up Salem to pet while Nick sat down on the other side of her. Hilda hugged her one more time before moving away, needing to see how everyone else was fairing. 

“I’m sorry,” Sabrina murmured, leaning against Nick. “I shouldn’t have left like I did.”

“We’ll work on that,” he told her, wrapping an arm around her to pull her close. She sank into his embrace, grateful for the touch. Nick pressed a kiss to the crown of her head as she closed her eyes, listening to the chatter around them. 

They were far from done--Tommy’s death would need to be dealt with and endured. Blackwood needed to be stopped. Then there was whatever the Antipope’s office might be planning as well. But she thought it might be okay to take a few minutes and breathe in the fact that at least one problem was solved. 

The darkness was gone. Magic was blooming again. 

The rest could wait for an hour or so. 

Her gaze moved toward Lilith who had remained in her spot, looking out at the world around them. It took Sabrina a moment to realize that the demoness was smiling--an actual, bright, pleased smile that she didn’t think she’d ever seen on the woman before. She watched as Lilith finally turned, looking over at her and Sabrina pulled away from Nick, pushing herself up as she took in the pride in Lilith’s gaze as she beckoned for Sabrina to come to her. 

It was odd to hug her in this form--or any form really--but Sabrina couldn’t quite help doing so, trying not to laugh at how stiff Lilith was at first before she relaxed and hugged her back. It was a short lived hug, one that had Lilith pushing her back slightly, hands on Sabrina’s shoulders as she looked her over. “This is far from over, other wheels are already turning that you’ll need to deal with,” the demoness started, squeezing her shoulders. “But you completed the hardest part. I’ll be returning to Hell now.”

“What about Professor Wardwell?” She’d said the woman would return and Sabrina hoped that was still the case.

“She’ll wake tomorrow morning in her bed, thinking she’s finally over a horrible bout of the flu that she’s had for the last few days.” Lilith shrugged. It would be a simple enough spell to implant those memories for the woman. She brushed her hand through Sabrina’s hair before taking a step back. “We are both very proud of you.”

Those words warmed Sabrina more than she had expected them to and she watched as Lilith left in a whirl of hellfire before heading back over to Nick and Ambrose. She needed a little bit longer to process everything before asking what the plan was for Tommy Kinkle’s body and what they were going to do to Blackwood.

* * *

Theo took a deep breath, the numbness he’d felt after finding out his uncle had died seeming to return, moving through every inch of his body. He held tightly to Sabrina’s hand though, needing that connection as Roz paced back and forth across the apartment floor. Nick sat on the other chair, Salem curled up in his lap, watching Roz move.

“Harvey is going to be devastated,” Roz murmured as she finally stopped moving, sinking down onto the couch beside the two of them. 

“I know,” Sabrina replied, cringing at the thought of him learning. Tommy was the one thing that kept the Kinkle household together. Everyone knew that Harvey and his father clashed, never quite seeing eye to eye. 

“When is the body going to be found?” Theo managed to get out, swallowing hard at his own words.

“Tomorrow,” Nick told them and Theo slowly nodded at that. 

“What are they going to say happened?” Roz asked, looking between him and Sabrina. They knew it couldn’t be what really happened. No one would quite believe it anyway. Witches didn’t exist for everyone else in Greendale. 

“Accidental drowning in Sweetwater River,” Nick replied, stroking Salem’s head.

Would that be better to think than knowing he’d been murdered? Roz wasn’t sure, but as she glanced at Theo, remembering how he’d reacted to finding out his uncle had been murdered, maybe thinking it was an accident was better. 

Theo leaned against Sabrina, grateful when she hugged him tightly as he shook a little. “Remember when he would take us all to school and we’d ride in the back of the truck?” he asked, looking over at Roz and her. “And we used to pretend we were flying every time there was a big bump?”

“Or how he’d sneak us soda from the seniors lounge when we were all just freshmen?” Sabrina added, causing the other two to laugh at that. They shared a few more stories, Nick listening to them, thankful that there didn’t seem to be any of them blaming one another for what had happened. They were all just grieving the loss of the boy they had once known and the pain they knew their friend would be experiencing soon enough.

“But it should be over now?” Theo asked after a comfortable silence had fallen between the group.

“We have to deal with Blackwood and make sure he pays for all he did,” Sabrina reminded, eyes narrowing as she thought about the High Priest. They were going to do that tomorrow, not wanting to tip him off yet, knowing he’d expect the Society to be dealing with finding Tommy. And that _did_ need to be dealt with as delicately as possible. “I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough, guys--”

“Sabrina,” Roz cut her off before Nick could, seeing the spiral that her friend was about to go down. “It’s not your fault that he decided to kill people.”

“Yeah, don’t take that onto yourself,” Theo agreed. “ _He_ decided to do that. Not you. You did what you needed to do so you could save the entire world, right? Like if you didn’t do it then this all would have started again in however many years and then maybe some new guy would start killing like Roz’s future kids or something.”

“Why is it my future kids that are dying in this scenario? I don’t even have a boyfriend,” Roz pointed out, reaching over to jab at Theo’s side.

Theo evaded her finger as Sabrina shook her head at the two of them. “You seemed to enjoy making out with that one guy from your chem class at the bowling alley,” Theo replied, grinning brightly as Roz’s eyes widened at that.

“Making out does not equal future husband of any kids I’m apparently having,” she protested while Sabrina held up a hand. She was clearly not in the loop.

“You made out with the guy from your chem class?” she asked, looking over at her best friend.

“I feel like this entire conversation took on a very different turn than when it started,” Roz muttered.

“It was while you guys were in Louisiana,” Theo offered up, while Nick leaned forward.

“Was he a good kisser?” Nick asked and Roz sighed, shaking her head at all of them. 

“I mean from the way she’s blushing I’d say he was,” Sabrina murmured, unable to hide her amusement.

“Considering they were making out for like half an hour I’d say you’re right,” Theo added, trying to shield himself as Roz threw a pillow at him. 

“When do we get to meet the future Mr. Walker?” Sabrina asked, laughing as Roz tossed a pillow at her next. 

It felt good to laugh with her friends, the heaviness of everything that had happened in the last few hours drifting away. “What do you guys want for dinner?” Nick asked as he rose, placing Salem down on the chair. 

“Pizza,” Roz chimed in.

“Chinese,” Theo added, sticking his tongue out at her as Salem made his way to them.

“He’ll actually cook us a real meal,” Sabrina reminded, and Roz paused her efforts to smother Theo with the pillow.

“Ooooh. I want those cinnabons Sabrina sent us a picture of then,” Roz told Nick and Theo gave a thumbs up to that idea. 

“Cinnabons it is,” Nick replied before heading toward the kitchen.

He never made it into the space, head spinning as he was forcefully teleported from the apartment building along with Sabrina. They arrived in the desecrated Church of Night, finding themselves in summoning circles along with Prudence and Ambrose. 

Blackwood sat in his usual seat at the head of the church with another man at his side--the Antipope. Nick has only seen him in person once, but the robes he was wearing were only ever worn by the warlock in that position. There were other warlocks standing near them in a perfect semi-circle--ones with the same robes as those who’d accosted them in Louisiana. Behind them Blackwood’s warlock gang of the Judas Brothers stood, rounding out another semi circle. 

“Now that you’re all here, the trial can begin,” Blackwood informed them, a self-satisfied smile plastered to his face as he looked at all four of them. 

He didn’t receive the trembling, terrified looks that he was expecting, but it was no matter. After today, one way or another, the Spellman girl would no longer be his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the Darkness dealt with, but welp now, to deal with Blackwood and the rest.
> 
> The next chapter is the last one so I just really want to say thank you guys so much for reading and commenting/kudos-ing. I've loved sharing this story with you all. This universe was built with a lot of love and its just great to see how many enjoyed my spin on the CAOS world.


	31. Chapter 31

Ambrose nodded toward the symbols drawn on the floor around their circles, letting the others know they would be powerless while they remained in them. Their magic was effectively cut off from them. He’d experienced this before when he’d been caught during the failed attempt against the Vatican, the hollowness he’d felt then echoing through his body again, leaving him cold. He glanced over at his cousin, wishing he could reach out and hold tightly to her hand, wanting to protect her from all of this before noting that tiny spark around her hands. 

Sabrina was clenching her hands tightly at her sides, knowing she shouldn’t have the power that ran so brightly through her veins. But her magic wasn’t like the others--wasn’t that what Lucifer had told her and Nick? That hers was far older and more infinite than what Nick and the others had. It shouldn’t have been surprising that the symbols and spells meant to deplete it would do nothing to her. She held back from lashing out, wanting to see what exactly was happening. 

“We’re being put on trial?” Ambrose finally got out, working to keep his tone neutral. Any sliver of fear as he’d looked down at those symbols was gone now, knowing they had the upper hand. 

“On what charges?” Prudence asked, crossing her arms as she glared at Father Blackwood. She wasn’t surprised that he’d thrown her under the bus--loyalty meant nothing to him unless it was to or from a warlock. 

“You killed twelve members of the Brotherhood of the Infernal Order,” the Antipope informed them, looking down on all of them from his spot next to Father Blackwood.

“No, hellhounds did,” Nick replied, shrugging slightly at the accusation.

“That you summoned and sicced on those members,” the closest warlock to the Antipope added before pressing his lips together, back straightening in barely contained anger.

“All we did was summon them. It was the hellhounds decision to eat them.” Nick looked over at the warlock. “Perhaps your group needs more training on how to handle hellhounds if witches not even over thirty years can manage to do so better than them.”

The circle he stood on turned red, pain lashing through him as magic whirled up, searing into his skin. He shook his head ever so slightly at Sabrina, letting her know he was fine, that it wasn’t quite time to reveal what she could do just yet. 

“As I was saying, you killed twelve members of the Brotherhood of the Infernal Order,” the Antipope continued, nodding toward the four of them. “Willfully entered an area that has been rendered off limits, failed to report your transgressions to your High Priest upon return of doing so, and from what we have been told recently interact with mortals on more than a needed basis.”

“We attend Greendale University. Interacting with mortals will happen more than usual,” Ambrose reminded. “And that was approved of when the university was first founded.”

“Are movies with mortals part of that curriculum?” Blackwood asked, and Sabrina didn’t like the little victorious smile he wore.

“I’m allowed to interact with my friends. Or did you forget the Dark Lord’s allowance of that at my Dark Baptism?” Sabrina glared at him, unsurprised he was trying to use that against her.

“You are allowed, Ms. Spellman, but Mr. Scratch is not,” Blackwood replied, enjoying the little loophole he’d found. 

“He’s my boyfriend. Interaction with mortals will happen since I live with one,” Sabrina reasoned, even though she knew it wouldn’t do any good with this group. “If he didn’t interact with my roommate then that would cause an issue for the coven.”

“Perhaps that’s something you should have taken into consideration before rooming with a mortal,” Blackwood told her as he handed over some papers to the Antipope. “Clearly if you followed the laws and ways of our kind--”

“Considering the rapid decline of witchkind over the last century or so, maybe your laws and ways are obsolete,” Sabrina snapped, clenching her firsts tightly, working to hold herself back from unleashing anything at him and the others.

The color of Nick’s circle darkened and he fell to his knees at the intensity of the spell being used on him. She nearly moved to help him, stilling herself from reaching through the meaningless barrier at the small grin he directed her way.

“You will hold your tongue, witch,” the warlock closest to the Antipope ordered her.

“I will not,” Sabrina replied, looking over at him before turning her attention back to Blackwood and the Antipope. “I don’t owe any obedience to you or anyone in this room.”

“You see what I mean,” Blackwood finally spoke again, a smug smile on his face. “Wilful disregard to the power structure that has been put in place for centuries.”

“You mean that power structure that was supposed to be changed nearly two decades ago?” Sabrina asked, interrupting whatever the Antipope was going to say in return. “You know by the manifesto and plans that my father wrote. The ones that were approved of by the Dark Lord and he was carrying on the plane with him?” 

“I see blasphemy needs to also be added to the charges,” Blackwood snorted, but it was the way the Antipope’s face drained slightly at her words that told Sabrina all she needed to know about who had orchestrated her parents’ murder. 

“Whose authority do you even have to bring charges against any of us?” Sabrina continued, filing that information away.

“The Dark Lord--” the Antipope started as if it was the most obvious answer.

Sabrina laughter echoed throughout the desecrated church. She saw the glances between all of them, knew they most likely thought her delusional in that moment, buying into everything Blackwood had probably ever said about her. “I’m sorry, you expect me to believe that the Dark Lord, thinks the four of us need to be--what was it?”

“Taken to Italy and our wayward ways stripped from us,” Prudence offered up, never looking away from Blackwood.

“Tortured out of us,” Ambrose muttered, narrowing his eyes as he looked over at the Antipope again. “That’s what they really mean. Torture us until we behave or do what they ask.”

“They’re not torturing any of us.” Sabrina’s head whipped toward the warlock that was beginning to murmur the spell that would once again send pain lashing through Nick. “Do it and it will come back to you threefold.”

The warlock smirked at her, easily completing the spell and it should have lashed out through Nick, sending his body contorting in pain, but Sabrina raised her hand, stopping the flow of it toward him. The warlock’s eyes widened at that, watching as she waved her hand, sending the magic reeling back toward him. He was thrown backward, body twisting horribly before he smacked into the wall, neck snapping. 

“I did warn you,” Sabrina murmured as she stepped out of the circle. She snapped her fingers, erasing the circles around the other three. Hellfire whipped up around her hair, moving to form a crown on top of it. 

“It seems that you’re behind on the revelations of the last month or so.” She raised her hand again, clenching her fist tightly and freezing every single warlock surrounding them into place. “Didn’t you wonder, Antipope--I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to call you.” She glanced over at Ambrose. He probably knew the correct way to address the other warlock. “I mean it probably doesn’t matter since this is the last day he’ll be in power anyway.” 

“True enough, cousin,” Ambrose agreed, moving over to help Nick up and over to sit on one of the pews. Prudence remained by Sabrina’s side, never taking her eyes off of Blackwood. 

“Did you not even wonder how magic had been restored to the land you found those warlocks on?” Sabrina continued, clasping her hands in front of her as she regarded the Antipope. He looked so old then, displaying none of the power and significance that he was supposed to exude.

“The Dark Lord’s blessings are mysterious at best,” the Antipope started, trying to glance at Blackwood, to understand how she’d managed to get through the barriers, to wield magic with the spells that had been put into place, and why she had a crown of hellfire. 

“Was that the same reasoning you used for sweeping all of the deaths under the rug? Burying the evidence that countless covens were wiped out by _something_ you couldn’t control.” She asked as she walked up the first step that led to the platform the two men were on. “I’m guessing you got rid of anyone who stumbled across it and asked too many questions or didn’t decide to tow the lie that you were spreading.”

He didn’t reply to that, staring at her with wide eyes. She could almost see him trying to determine how she knew all that she did. “Do you want to know how I know all of this?” Sabrina asked as she stopped in front of the two warlocks, glancing over at Blackwood. Sabrina clasped her hands behind her back, smiling a little too brightly. “The Dark Lord told me.”

She let them gasp out their disbelief in that. “Lies,” Blackwood fumed, straining against the magic she was using to keep him in place. 

Sabrina wondered if he was trying to reach out to the darkness in that moment. Maybe complete the last ritual? He wouldn’t be able to do anything soon enough.

“Didn’t you ever wonder why he came to _my_ Dark Baptism, Father Blackwood? Or why it was that he saved me from that fateful crash that killed my mother and father?” Sabrina looked over at the Antipope. “Or why the demons who had been set loose on every single person on the plane never laid a finger on me?”

She whistled then, surprising everyone in the room. Gwyllgi appeared at the bottom of the steps where the circles had been seconds later. He growled lowly, looking around at the room of people before heading over to Nick and bumping his head into Nick’s knees, wanting to be pet. He reached over and rubbed the creature behind its ears as the hellhound settled beside him, still closely watching everyone else in the room.

“The old ways are finished,” Sabrina continued from her spot near Blackwood and the Antipope. “No longer will you use and abuse your power against any witch, warlock or mortal. Change is coming, I suggest you get on board with it or what happened to those warlocks back in Louisiana will happen to you.”

“You’re a child. You can’t possibly understand the intricacies of thousands of years of tradition and--” the Antipope sputtered. What she was saying was incomprehensible. It went against so many centuries of teachings. 

Sabrina shrugged. “I know the Dark Lord thinks you’re all futile, an embarrassment to his people, and that you no longer hold the power that you once did.” She turned to look around at the others, tilting her head to the side as she waved a hand. There was a shift in each of the magical auras that were around them. “Do you feel that? That weakening of your position, of your abilities?”

“How can you--what--what are you?” the Antipope asked, and she could taste the fear in the room then, the heightening dread that each warlock that had stood against them was experiencing.

“She is Sabrina Spellman, daughter of Edward and Diana Spellman,” the Dark Lord’s voice started from the back of the desecrated church. Sabrina allowed the others slight movement then, except for Blackwood. She wanted them to see the Dark Lord walk down the path toward them. He was in his other form, the one most knew him by. “As well as _mine_.” He stopped at her side, clawed hand on her shoulder. “The Morningstar.”

She didn’t flinch away at the name, raised her chin a little higher this time, embracing the role again. “I believe it’s time we all had a chat, gentlemen,” the Dark Lord continued, waving his hand. An entrance to the room at Dorian’s opened up as he relieved the warlocks of the bindings keeping them in place. Except for Blackwood.

He gave her shoulder a squeeze. “Would you like to deal with Blackwood yourself, daughter?” 

“Yes.” She wanted to do that more than anything. After all of the pain he’d caused she needed to be the one to help decide his fate. 

“Do let me know if you want the hounds to drag him to hell,” the Dark Lord told her as he stepped away. “I rescind his invitation to the Netherworld for his crimes against you.”

“And against the other witches and warlocks,” Sabrina added, pursing her lips as he shrugged at that. The Dark Lord waited until the last of the warlocks had passed into Dorian’s before heading that way as well, the entrance closing behind him. 

“What is the plan for him?” Prudence asked as she walked up the few steps to stand in front of Blackwood. “I recommend torture.”

“Then one of us would need to continuously be in his presence for however long we torture him,” Ambrose pointed out as he leaned back against the pew. 

“I want answers,” Sabrina murmured as she stepped back toward the pew as well, taking a seat beside Nick who was still petting the hellhound. “I think we all need them.”

There was a large bang at the back of the desecrated church as the door was blown off, revealing Zelda, Hilda and a number of the Society. They were all at the ready to defend themselves and attack in equal measure, frowning as they took in the scene of the four of them sitting or standing with Blackwood glaring out at the lot of them from his spot on the small stage. 

“We thought you were in trouble?” Hilda murmured as the group headed into the church, taking in the hellhound resting at Nick’s feet. Salem skidded to a half in front of them, hissing at the creature before moving to settle in Nick’s lap, demanding to be pet as well.

“This one can be pretty jealous,” Sabrina told him, tapping Salem on the nose. He purred at that, bumping his head into her hand as well. 

“Roz called and said you and Nicholas disappeared. Agatha and Dorcas let us know about Prudence and Ambrose,” Zelda explained, seeing the empty chair by Blackwood. “What happened?”

“The Antipope attempted to put us on trial for killing some of his Brotherhood,” Ambrose told them, leaning forward.

“Blackwood reveled in the idea of it,” Prudence added, nodding toward the confused warlock who was watching everything unfold. “Didn’t quite work out how they planned it.”

“Not with our little powerhouse over here,” Ambrose ruffled Sabrina’s hair. “The Dark Lord took the Antipope, Brotherhood and the Judas boys with him. They’re going to have a talk.”

“Oh to be a fly on that wall,” Prudence mused as Agatha and Dorcas headed to her, clearly happy to see she was alright. 

“What are we doing with him?” Zelda asked, glancing over at Blackwood. 

“I want answers,” Sabrina murmured. She didn’t know all of the questions she wanted to ask but she needed to know a few things and she had a feeling Nick would want a few as well. 

“Then let’s get those, shall we?” Zelda nodded for them to step forward as she beckoned for the others to take a seat somewhere in the room. 

It took a few minutes for Hilda to complete the concoction that would force Blackwood to tell the truth--a variation on the cake she would usually make. They forced it down his throat, not allowing him to gag it up as he tried, before giving it a moment to settle in and take effect. 

“Are you the one who orchestrated the murders of Lizzie, Jesse Putnam, Jeremiah Ronald and Thomas Kinkle?” Zelda asked, taking her place at the front of the church with the other Society elders. 

“What does the death of a few mortals matter anyway?” Father Blackwood replied before twisting his neck, trying to contain the rest of what wanted to come out of his mouth. “ _Yes_.” It was like a hiss, his breathing hard after saying it, straining against the invisible bindings that held him in place. 

“Why did the death of those mortals matter so much to you?” Zelda continued, watching as his face contorted in pain. She wasn’t surprised that he was trying to fight the spell, but it was useless to do so. His strength of will wasn’t that strong.

“Their deaths were going to bring me power beyond measure. More than any of us could ever dream of.” He looked out at the group of witches and warlocks, a frenzied look to his gaze, wanting them to understand the magnitude of what he’d nearly accomplished.

“But why did you need those specific people?” Zelda persisted, bringing his focus back to her.

“I couldn’t get close enough to the ones I truly wanted,” Blackwood spat, looking over at Sabrina then. “Your aunts’ deaths would have caused too many questions. Same with your cousin. But I knew these mortals would hurt.”

“Why did you want to hurt Sabrina?” Father Goodman asked. He could never understand why mortals had been picked, especially after learning it was usually witches who were killed for the rituals. Why deviate from that?

“She never should have been born,” Blackwood practically screamed. The veins on his neck and face were pronounced, cheeks red from the strain he was putting himself under. “She’s a blight on witchkind. A half-breed. She should have always been stigmatized, lesser. But to have the power that she did. More than anyone. More than _me_. It was not right.”

“This isn’t the first time you did these rituals, is it?” Zelda butted in, bringing his attention back to her. 

“No,” Blackwood bit out, cracking his neck. 

“What did you tell the others who helped you back then? What lie did you spin?” Zelda asked, needing to know the answer that had led so many of the Society astray.

“That we would all gain a tremendous amount of power,” Blackwood replied. She waited though, seeing that he was straining to hold something back, his lips pressed tightly together, before he finally gasped for breath, the words tumbling out. “That I had gotten these rituals from one of Edward’s journals.”

That answered so many questions for Zelda and it didn’t surprise her that he’d manipulated them into thinking it was Edward’s ways that they were following. After all, that was why most had come to the college and then joined Society in the first place. 

“You should have seen them jump at the opportunity to do something of his,” Blackwood added, his laugh full of bitterness.

“But you it didn’t work,” Zelda pointed out. “So why did you try again?”

“It was working until the boy opened the door, ruining it for me,” Blackwood replied, sneering as he looked over at Nick.

Salem hissed at that, the hellhound offering up a growl as well as Nick stared at him, hands tightening into fists. Sabrina reached over, taking hold of one of his hands and eased it open, entwining their fingers together. 

“Did you know the others would die in that room with you?” Zelda asked, wanting to ensure the depth of his treachery was known to all those present.

“Yes, but I would live and have all of their power as my own.” That was all that mattered to Blackwood. He would be the most powerful, the one revered, far outshining anything Edward Spellman had managed to accomplish.

“You would have died,” Zelda informed him, watching as he looked back at her. “Just as everyone else who completed the rituals did, dooming your entire coven to death, erasing a little more magic from the world.” She looked back at Sabrina, nodding for the girl to show him all that had transpired before.

Sabrina focused on Blackwood, pouring image after image of what she and Nick had found in Wales, of what had been in Louisiana as well. She added in the horrors the Dark Lord had shown her, the path of destruction that the darkness had brought about for witchkind. There was something so satisfying about watching Blackwood’s eyes widen in terror, the color draining from his face as he realized all he had done.

“You can take him now,” Sabrina murmured, looking over at the hellhound. 

Everyone watched as the creature rose and she waved her hand, releasing Blackwood from his bindings. He never got a chance to say a word, the hellhound rushing him. His scream was blood curdling as he was dragged into the darkness and off to Hell.

* * *

“Everyone take the flavor you want,” Hilda told them, floating a mixed tea box around as she passed the cups of hot water to everyone in the Spellman living room. 

Sabrina let Nick snag the two of them one as she continued to lay sprawled out on the couch, resting her head against his thigh while Salem purred against her chest. Roz and Theo had taken up the other couch with Ambrose lying near the fireplace, blowing on a feather, trying to keep it in the air. Zelda stood near him, watching the glow of the fire as she took her teacup. 

“So it's over?” Theo asked, peeling open the strawberry and cream tea packet. 

“Blackwood is in Hell for the Dark Lord to torture to his content,” Zelda replied, turning around to look at them before settling down onto one of the chairs.

“It feels weird to celebrate that but also _good_ ,” Theo murmured, Roz nodding along. “We’re just glad you guys are okay.”

“We knew something was wrong as soon as you were just _gone_ ,” Roz added, shaking her head at the reminder of what had happened. She’d never been so terrified, her and Theo not sure what to do right away before calling the mortuary to let them know what had happened. Salem hadn’t stopped yowling, staying with the two of them until he’d eventually left too. They were going to need to talk about exactly what kind of cat he was at some point because she was sure cats weren’t supposed to be able to teleport. 

“It definitely would not have gone well if we didn’t have our little secret ace up our sleeve,” Ambrose commented, looking over at Sabrina for confirmation that he’d said that right.

“I don’t think it's going to be much of a secret anymore,” Sabrina pointed out, not as frightened of the idea as she had been only days ago. 

“No, it won’t be,” a voice came from the side and everyone but Sabrna turned to look at it. She’d already recognized the voice, knowing Lilith would be standing near the fireplace in her demoness form. “I’d say it should get around to all of the covens by the end of the week.”

“Hello, Lilith,” Sabrina murmured as she rose slightly, cradling Salem close to her as she jostled him. 

“Don’t worry I’m not here for you. I think we all know you’ve earned a reprieve for at least a few months,” Lilith told her, before looking over at Zelda. “That Dark Lord would like to see you at Dorian’s in the morning to discuss your leadership of the covens moving forward.”

Zelda stared at her for a moment, not quite comprehending what she said before nodding. “Of course.”

Lilith tsked. “Really, Sabrina, did you forget to bring that up to your aunt?” She disappeared before Sabrina could reply.

“How could you not tell me that he’d designated me to bring these new ideas forward?” Zelda demanded as she rose, handing her tea off to Hilda.

“When exactly was I supposed to have done that?!” Sabrina asked. There really hadn’t been time.

“Honestly, Sabrina,” Zelda huffed, shaking her head as she started for the staircase. “What am I even going to wear to this?”

“I should probably go help her,” Hilda murmured, setting the tea cup down. She stopped by, hugging her niece tightly before hurrying after her sister. 

“So what’s the plan now?” Roz asked, looking over at her friend, echoing everyone else’s thoughts.

“Finish off this semester,” Sabrina told her. They needed to get through Tommy’s funeral, the last few weeks of classes, and then exams, celebrate Yule. 

And then, well, the possibilities were limitless.

* * *

Sabrina had never seen water as blue as the view of the bay from the house she was renting out with Nick. They had managed to make it to Montenegro, settling into Kotor a few weeks back and soaking in all that the country had to offer. Being able to walk in the footsteps of her parents, seeing the places they had ventured to and recreating photos with Nick along the way, the two posing as her parents had was beyond anything she could have imagined doing. She’d dreamed of the experience more times than she could count, but actually living it, having Nick there to hold her hand made the reality of the situation all that more special.

The smell of the sea was so different from the water of the Sweetwater river, the wind even felt different against her skin as it slowly whipped by her as she laid curled up against Nick on the hammock. Salem was perched on a chair on the porch, glowering at the two of them in the ‘death trap’ that had whirled him around too many times for him to attempt getting onto it again. 

She held up the letter, reading over the last few lines again as Nick brushed his fingers through her hair. “Mother Mildred agreed to join the council that Aunt Zee put together to help oversee the changes.”

“I told you she’d say yes," Nick murmured, trying to move a little as she poked him in the sides.

“I never said she wouldn’t!” Sabrina countered as he caught her hands, tugging her more fully against him.

“So with Father Goodman, Mother Mildred, Father Thompson, Mother Graeme..." Nick started, trying to remember everyone who had agreed to join Zelda's new council of elders.

“Plus I think she wanted to recruit one or two from the southern hemisphere," Sabrina reminded, though she couldn't remember who those options were.

“So that’s seven counting her as well?” Nick asked, feeling her nod against him. “Seems like a decent number.”

“And I think it’ll help that Lilith is going with Aunt Zee for each of the initial coven meetings, giving what she’s bringing some more legitimacy,” Sabrina murmured as she traced her fingers up along his arm. 

“I think the added threat of their magic depleting if they don’t start moving toward the new principles and laws will help kickstart that too.” Especially with the ones that had benefited greatly from the Antipope’s ways of doing things. Blackwood wasn’t the only one who had seen warlocks as the superior ones.

Sabrina hoped it worked, not really wanting to go with option three--parading her around as Hell’s princess with her own entourage of demons in tow. Traveling the world with Nick and Salem was much more in line with how she wanted to spend at least the next five years. “Aunt Zee isn’t going to stop until she gets things how she wants them.” Her aunt was nothing if not persistent. 

An easy silence fell between the two, the sounds of cars and mopeds, people on bikes or walking to their next destination the only thing they could hear. Sabrina felt her eyes closing, lulled a sense of peace by the rise and fall of Nick’s chest. She could feel the desire for a nap pulling her down, his fingers in her hair slowly down as well as she felt the same tendrils of sleep tugging at him as well.

The buzz of her phone snapped them both out of it and Sabrina waved her hand, bringing the device over. She swiped it open, finding a new photo from Roz waiting for her. _Twelve days!_ , the text read with a picture of Roz and Theo holding up new suitcases. 

Sabrina snapped a quick picture of her and Nick in the hammock before sending it to her friend, adding a _can’t wait!!_ before waving the phone back to its place on the table. “The other two know we’re kicking them out when they get here, right?” Nick murmured, his voice hazy with desire to sleep.

“I have warned Ambrose multiple times that him and Prudence need to head onto somewhere else once we pick up Roz and Theo,” Sabrina replied, shifting on the hammock so she could snuggle in closer to him. 

“Think they’ll actually listen?” Nick asked, feeling very doubtful about that.

“I think we should have a backup place just in case,” Sabrina murmured, securing his arm around her as she finally settled back in.

“When did we invite your cousin and Prudence along?” Nick asked, because he couldn’t quite remember how that had happened. The two had simply showed up one day and hadn’t left.

“He said he missed me. I said pop on over and hang out with us.” She scrunched her nose as she remembered the conversation. “I didn’t mean for a month!” 

Nick chuckled at that, unsurprised that they had been so easily played. Sabrina stuck her tongue at him before resting her head back against his chest, wanting to let the soft sway of the breeze lull her back down for a nap. It was short lived again at the sound of someone teleporting onto the porch followed by the smell of brimstone. 

Sighing, Nick shifted, taking the card that the demon held out. He handed it over to Sabrina who was half tempted to drop the thing onto the ground, but the demon wouldn’t leave until she gave a response. She opened it up, reading over the note in the Dark Lord’s handwriting.

“What’s it for this time?” Nick asked as she handed him the card.

“Dinner, in Russia,” Sabrina sighed, before nodding at the demon, thankful that he bowed and disappeared without much fuss.

“Think it’ll be both of them there again?” Nick asked, floating the card over to rest by her phone.

“My guess is yes,” Sabrina mumbled against his chest, her voice muffled. She wasn’t sure if having Lilith at these dinners made them less awkward or not just yet. 

“When’s dinner again?” Nick asked as he coaxed her to lean back a little, stroking his finger against her neck.

“We’ve got a few more hours to laze about and do absolutely nothing,” Sabrina told him, glancing toward the door that led to their bedroom.

“ _Or_ we could go explore that cave you wanted to try out,” Nick offered up and she arched a brow at that.

“The secluded one?” That was a nice possibility.

“Mmmhmm.” Nick maneuvered himself out of the hammock, offering her his hand.

“I’ve been wanting to work on my water magic.” She took hold of his hand, letting him tug her up and out.

“Think I can get another book out of this dinner?” he asked as he looped his arm around her waist.

“I bet we could use it as leverage to get Ambrose and Prudence to move onto their next destination,” Sabrina suggested, the beginnings of a plan forming in her head.

Nick laughed at that before leaning to press his forehead to hers. “Bribery does wonders.”

She rested her hands on his shoulders, looking up at him with a lazy smile. “Are you still happy you decided to do this with me?”

“I’m pretty sure I said that in the future I wanted to be exploring the world with me,” Nick reminded, giving her hip a squeeze.

“That was for fifty years in the future,” she pointed out, laughing as he kissed her.

“And every year leading up to it and every single one after it as well,” Nick told her as he pulled back slightly. 

She could almost see their futures laid out for them. A century or two exploring the world, learning as much as they could about the different covens, before she eventually took on the role that her Aunt was carving out for her. A white dress and veil or maybe the black dress that witch society wore for their weddings, with children further on down the line. A thousand other scenarios seemed to play out all at once, each one better than the last, all of them with Nick at her side. 

That first semester of college had been a whirlwind, and while it had been steeped in darkness, she’d come out stronger in the end-- _they_ had come out stronger. Not just her and Nick, but her family, the Society, her friends, even witchkind was blossoming again. 

It didn’t quite make up for the deaths, but Sabrina was no stranger to death in her life. The only thing the living could do was try and live their lives to the fullest, and as Nick teleported the two of them to the beach, Sabrina knew that was exactly what the two of them were going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who read this monster of a fic. It took a lot of love, sweat and tears to get to this finishing point but it was definitely worth it. This fandom is amazing and I'm so glad I decided to dip my toes into writing fanfic again for Nabrina. I really couldn't ask for a better couple to try and make new, fun worlds for. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts and things. Getting to build Nick and Sabrina up from strangers to friends to lovers is a new, fun writing experience and I hope you're all ready for that journey because I'm enjoying writing it.
> 
> Next chapter Sabrina with both of her aunts, Sabrina with both Roz and Theo, and a lot more Sabrina and Nick interaction.


End file.
